UnderBey
by Wonderinn
Summary: Lâchez des bladers dans l'univers merveilleux, décalé et parfois effrayant d'Undertale et le résultat sera...tout à fait intéressant ! Plongez dans une aventure riche en émotions et en humour aux côtés d'un personnage principal pas vraiment ravi d'être là et de son narrateur invisible !
1. Le début d'une étrange aventure

**_Moi : Coucou ! Et oui, la nouvelle fic ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Crossover en plus._**

 ** _Moi : Oui, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce crossover ! J'adore BeyBlade et j'adore Undertale *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça va être compliqué cette histoire…_**

 ** _Moi : Peut-être un peu oui. Les notes seront longues mais importantes, alors soyez attentifs !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, parce que si c'est pour vous plaindre après que vous comprenez pas, ça va vite être chiant !_**

 ** _Moi : Avant d'être une fic Undertale, ceci est une fic MFB ! Je veux dire par là qu'il faut impérativement connaître MFB pour comprendre, mais je vais vous faire découvrir l'univers d'Undertale et donner des explications sur les mécaniques de son monde ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et ce sera quoi le principe de ta fic ?_**

 ** _Moi : Concrètement, vous et d'autres persos de MFB dans l'univers merveilleux et décalé d'Undertale ! Vous allez incarner des personnages du jeu n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, ça va vraiment être compliqué !_**

 ** _Moi : Pour des soucis de compréhension, je mettrai le résumé des personnages incarnés par nos chouchous de bladers à la fin du premier chapitre où ils apparaissent, pour vous aider un peu ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Tant d'altruisme !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui et important : Undertale est un jeu à plusieurs fins, qui sont très différentes et chacune très marquantes, et je vais spoiler l'une d'elles ! Désolée, mais pas trop le choix ! Si ça ne vous embête pas, tant mieux pour vous, mais si ça vous ennuie je vous conseille de vous intéresser au jeu. Vous pouvez l'acheter, il est sur Switch et sur PC, ou regardez des let's play, comme moi n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'espère pour toi que mon personnage est cool._**

 ** _Moi : Bien sûr Ryu, tu incarnes l'un de mes personnages préférés !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tant mieux._**

 ** _Moi : Sinon, quoi d'autre ? J'ai tout dit ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'es dans cette fic ?_**

 ** _Moi : Alors non, mais il y aura un narrateur briefé par mes soins pour aider celui qui incarnera le personnage principal dans son aventure !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je crois que c'est bon là._**

 ** _Moi : Ah, Kyo ! Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh fuck…_**

 ** _Moi : Marius t'en veut beaucoup, genre vraiment beaucoup, d'avoir critiqué son pseudo !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sais, je lis les reviews je te rappelle. J'ai passé deux jours à me cacher…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon par contre Marius, t'as pas d'ordre à me filer. Je m'interpose entre toi et Kyo si j'en ai envie._**

 ** _Moi : Bouh c'est trop mignon Ryu, tu veux protéger Kyo tel un preux chevalier ! *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Hé ! J'suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je ne veux pas que Kyo se fasse tuer, je me retrouve tout seul à devoir lire les reviews après…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, pas faux._**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon…je m'excuse de m'être moqué de ton pseudo Marius. Je le referai plus, c'est promis…_**

 ** _Ryuga : On peut abréger ? Ça comment à être vraiment long là._**

 ** _Moi : Ouaip ! Vous me faites les disclaimers ? Il y en a deux cette fois n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et elle ne possède pas non plus Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Enjoy n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : J'adore FNAF moi aussi, c'est vraiment un de mes jeux d'horreur préférés ! T'as un animatronics préféré ? Perso, j'adore Foxy, Springtrap et Baby ! Niveau musique de FNAF, j'avoue que j'adore le travail de The Living Tombstone *v* J'espère que cette nouvelle fic crossover va te plaire, moi je l'adore vraiment n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'adore « Build Our Machine », je kiffe cette chanson à un point atomique ! Et « Centuries »…mon Dieu que j'aime cette chanson ! De manière générale, Fall Out Boy est un de mes groupes préférés *v* Saloperie de Gingka qui massacre des chansons XD  
Monster, oh mon Dieuuuuuuu je kiffe ! Skillet est un des meilleurs groupes de metal de ces dernières années à mes yeux ! « Tag You're It » est une super chanson, très flippante et c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime ! Quant à Hyoma…aucune idée XD_**

* * *

 **Il y a fort longtemps, deux races régnaient sur Terre : Les Monstres et les Humains. Un jour, la guerre éclata entre les deux peuples.  
Après cette longue bataille, les humains sortirent victorieux et scellèrent les monstres sous terre avec un sortilège.  
Plusieurs siècles plus tard…  
Le mont Ebott. La légende raconte que ceux qui l'escaladent ne reviennent jamais.**

* * *

 _Sur un lit de fleurs dorées, un humain dort. Il est censé avoir chuté d'une hauteur vertigineuse mais disons qu'il dort ! Les fleurs ont amortis la chute…probablement. L'humain porte un pull bleu-violet avec deux rayures roses horizontales, un short bleu en jean et des baskets basses noires. Un style très étrange oui. Ses cheveux verts en piques sont très ébouriffés, sûrement à cause de la chute. L'humain commence à donner des signes de réveil ! Bienvenue dans un monde étrange, humain._

Kyoya : *se redresse en se massant le crâne* Oh bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un 6 tonnes ! Où je suis ?

 _Kyoya se lève et observe autour de lui. Un lit de fleurs dorées, des murs en terre et au-dessus, la lumière de la surface. Le gouffre dans lequel vient de chuter notre humain fait au bas mot une bonne vingtaine de mètres !_

Kyoya : What ?! Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?! J'étais au Wolf Canyon, je m'entrainais, et me voilà au fond d'un gouffre ! Je suis tombé de tout là-haut ? Ça expliquerait mon mal de crâne mais je ne me rappelle pas du tout avoir chuté…je me rappelle même pas d'avoir été en haut !

Chris : Tu es tombé oui. T'as de la chance d'être dans une fic qui reprend le principe d'un jeu où chuter de plusieurs mètres ne tue pas !

Kyoya : *se retourne brusquement* Chris ?! Toi aussi t'es là ? Et comment ça une fic ? Encore un coup de Wonderinn ? Et pourquoi t'es à moitié transparent… ?

Chris : Hé ho, doucement ! Oui je suis là et oui c'est encore un coup de Wonderinn. Nous revoilà partis pour une nouvelle fic. Et je suis à moitié transparent parce que je suis une entité…qui est là mais qui est pas vraiment là. Je suis ton narrateur en fait !

Kyoya : Mon narrateur ?

Chris : Ouais, Wonderinn m'a briefé et je connais tout sur ce monde qui t'est inconnu ! Je vais t'accompagner dans ton voyage. Je connais aussi tout ton script, et tous les scripts de tout le monde en fait, donc je vais te guider !

Kyoya : *ricane* Et c'est quoi ce style immonde ?

 _Le blond, aux allures fantomatiques pour les besoins de l'aventure, a un style identique à celui de Kyoya, à la nuance près qu'il porte un pull vert avec une unique et large rayure jaune horizontale et qu'il a un short beige. Vraiment des styles chelous dans cette fic !_

Chris : *soupire* C'est Wonderinn qui m'a fringué comme ça. Et tu t'es regardé ou pas ?

Kyoya : *se regarde* Hé mais c'est quoi ce style ?! Un pull bleu-violet à rayures roses ?! Pourquoi ?!

Chris : Le personnage que tu incarnes, le personnage principal, porte exactement ces vêtements ! Wonderinn a voulu que tout le monde porte le style du personnage qu'il incarne.

Kyoya : Okay, il s'appelle comment mon personnage ?

Chris : Euh, Frisk pourquoi ?

Kyoya : Parce qu'il a aucun goût ce Frisk ! Vraiment, il est sérieux ce mec ?!

Chris : Hum…tu peux pas dire ça.

Kyoya : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Chris : Bah déjà, parce que Frisk n'est qu'un enfant, et ensuite…je sens que tu vas t'énerver mais faut bien que je te le dise. Frisk…n'a pas de genre défini en fait…ou pas de sexe défini si tu préfères.

Kyoya : …T'es en train de me dire que je joue un personnage qui pourrait très bien être une fille ou un garçon ?

Chris : C'est ça. C'est pour laisser la liberté au joueur de choisir !

Kyoya : POURQUOI MOI ?!

Chris : Parce que toi. Ah aussi, Wonderinn m'a dit que si tu te montrais trop chiant et récalcitrant et que tu ne suivais pas bien ton script, elle te transformerait en fille pour une durée indéterminée. Elle est peut-être pas avec nous dans l'histoire, mais c'est toujours elle qui écrit…

Kyoya : Ô joie, devoir porter des fringues de fille ! Elle a pas compris que ça ne va pas à ma carrure ?

Chris : Non, t'as pas compris. Elle te transformera vraiment en fille ! Genre, adieu ta virilité et bonjour les boobs !

Kyoya : *perd toutes les couleurs de son visage*

Chris : Tu es prévenu.

Kyoya : C'est toujours moi…

Chris : Bon, on va pas passer toute notre vie ici ! Tu n'as qu'un seul chemin, c'est par là.

 _Chris pointe du doigt un couloir formé dans la terre. Il est très sombre, privé du peu de lumière de la surface qui passe par le gouffre._

Kyoya : Attends, on est où ? Et c'est quoi mon but ?

Chris : Pour l'instant, on est à la frontière entre le monde de la surface et le monde des Monstres qui s'appelle l'Underground. Ton but c'est de remonter dans le monde des humains, et pour ça va falloir traverser l'Underground !

Kyoya : Je peux pas plutôt escalader la paroi du gouffre ?

Chris : Non tu peux pas, commence pas ! Tu dois faire ce que je te dis, c'est moi qui aie ton script.

Kyoya : Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

Chris : Allez, viens.

 _Les deux adolescents se mettent en marche et traversent le couloir vide et silencieux. Kyoya traine des pieds, visiblement pas très emballé par l'aventure qui l'attend ! Jamais content celui-là !_

Kyoya : Hé Chris, on va rencontrer qui d'autre ?

Chris : T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te le dire ? T'as de l'espoir. Mais si tu veux je peux te dire combien d'autres bladers on va rencontrer.

Kyoya : Dis toujours.

Chris : On va en rencontrer 14, plus ou moins importants.

Kyoya : Dis-moi qu'elle a pas fait de ship, pitié…

Chris : Ah t'es drôle ! Bien sûr qu'elle en a fait ! Elle s'est débrouillée pour que les ships de cette fic correspondent à des vrais ships du jeu…officiels ou pas.

Kyoya : Bordel de merde…

Chris : Elle s'est aussi évidemment débrouillée pour que son ship préféré de MFB corresponde à son ship préféré d'Undertale !

Kyoya : Oh non…elle a encore écris du RyuKyo ?! _(Ah oui, précision : ici Kyo ne sort pas de base avec Ryu, c'est un peu le Kyo qu'on voit dans mes notes de début et fin de chapitre n_n)_

Chris : Bien sûr.

Kyoya : J'ai pas hâte de croiser Ryuga moi…

Chris : *ricane* Vraiment ?

Kyoya : *rougit légèrement* Oui vraiment ! Commence pas à me saouler !

Chris : Je ne crains rien tu sais, tu as besoin de moi parce que sans moi tu ne peux pas avancer et en plus je suis intangible, donc tu n'peux pas m'frapper !

Kyoya : Cheater…

Chris : Tiens-toi prêt, voilà notre première rencontre.

 _Kyoya regarde plus attentivement au fond du couloir et distingue une silhouette de petite taille qui semble l'attendre. La silhouette est de toute évidence un blader mais…impossible de dire qui à cause de ce qui semblerait être un costume de fleur. Kyoya ne sait pas à qui il a affaire mais pouffe de rire. Qui que ce soit, il ne pourra jamais être crédible avec un costume aussi ridicule !_

Chris : Ah Kyoya, autre chose : tu es le seul qui peut me voir. Les autres ne peuvent pas, alors évite de me trop me parler quand tu es en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vas passer pour un fou sinon…

 _Le vert opine et s'arrête devant la silhouette. La personne dans le costume de fleur dorée, identique à celles qui formaient un lit pour le lion, garde la tête baissée mais se dandine doucement de gauche à droite. Encore plus ridicule ! Soudain, la silhouette relève brusquement la tête et une étrange musique 8 bit s'enclenche alors._

Damian : Howdy ! Je suis Damian ! Damian le blader !

Kyoya : Damian ?! Oh mon Dieu ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Damian : *air désespéré* Au secours, que quelqu'un me sauve pitié…

Kyoya : *mort de rire*

Chris : Reprends-toi mec ! Il a des trucs importants à t'apprendre.

Kyoya : *essuie ses larmes de rire* Oh pardon, j'étais pas préparé !

Damian : *soupire et reprend un grand sourire* Tu es nouveau dans l'Underground pas vrai ? Oh mon Dieu, tu dois être tellement confus.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Ah ça, tu l'as dit.

Damian : *tout sourire et se dandine toujours* Quelqu'un doit t'apprendre comment ça fonctionne ici, et je crois que c'est à moi de le faire !

 _Damian marque une pause et soudain, un petit cœur rouge s'échappe de la poitrine de Kyoya et vient flotter devant lui. Quand on s'y attend pas, ça peut surprendre !_

Kyoya : Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Damian : Tu vois ce cœur ? Il te représente, c'est ton ÂME !

Kyoya : Mon ÂME ? Pourquoi c'est en majuscule d'ailleurs ?

Chris : C'est comme ça dans le jeu.

Damian : Tu peux déplacer ton ÂME par la pensée. Quand ton ÂME se matérialise, tu entres dans une phase de combat !

Kyoya : De combat ? Ah, enfin de l'action !

Damian : *continue son speech sans tenir compte de ce que Kyoya dit* Mais rassure-toi, nous ne combattons pas ici-bas !

Kyoya : Roooh…

Chris : *soupire* Kyoya, écoute un peu ! Il t'apprend des mécaniques basiques là.

Kyoya : Oui oui, pardon.

Damian : De quoi s'agit-il alors ? De LOVE bien sûr !

Kyoya : De LOVE ? D'amour tu veux dire ?

Chris : Non, de LOVE ! C'est comme ça dans le jeu et c'est important alors retiens bien.

Damian : *fait apparaître des petits pétales blancs autour de lui* Nous partageons du LOVE en combat ! Ton ÂME est faible au début, mais elle devient plus puissante en gagnant du LOVE !

Kyoya : C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Damian : Ce sont des… « pétales de l'amitié » ! Vas-y, attrapes-en autant que tu peux !

Kyoya : Pourquoi je sens venir l'embrouille ?

 _Les pétales de l'amitié foncent sur l'ÂME de Kyoya à ce moment-là et par réflexe, Kyoya déplace son ÂME pour les attraper. Quand son ÂME touche le tout premier pétale, le vert ressent une vive douleur et voit sa barre de points de vie (qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant) passer de 20 à 1. Effectivement, il y a une embrouille ! La musique se stop et le visage de Damian se déforme en un sourire démoniaque._

Damian : *arrête de se dandiner et parle avec une voix déformée* Pauvre idiot ! Dans ce monde…c'est tuer ou être tué !

Kyoya : Oh putain de merde…

Damian : *fait apparaître des pétales tout autour de l'ÂME de Kyoya*

Kyoya : Bordel, je peux plus m'enfuir ! Chris, j'fais quoi là ?!

Chris : Pas de panique, ça va aller.

Damian : MEURS !

Chris : Reste calme Kyoya.

Damian : *éclate d'un rire démoniaque tandis que les pétales se rapprochent de l'ÂME de Kyoya*

Kyoya : Comment ça « reste calme » ?! J'vais mourir mec ! Tué par des pétales, c'est vraiment la honte !

Chris : Tu vas pas mourir, t'inquiète.

Kyoya : J'ai du mal à te croire là !

Damian : *toujours en train de rire comme un démon*

 _Les pétales encerclant l'ÂME de Kyoya se rapprochent inexorablement et le lion panique vraiment de plus en plus. Mais quand enfin les pétales touchent l'ÂME, Kyoya retrouve miraculeusement ses 20 PV et Damian arrête soudain de rire. Une boule de feu se matérialise à ses côtés et lui fonce dessus. Damian s'enfuit alors et Kyoya reste très perplexe face à cette situation ! Une jeune fille portant une longue toge violette avec un symbole étrange brodé sur sa poitrine vient se placer là où avant se trouvait Damian. Elle porte également un serre-tête à cornes blanches dans ses cheveux bleus._

Hikaru : Quelle affreuse créature. Torturer ainsi un enfant innocent…

Kyoya : Hikaru ? Mais pourquoi tu portes un serre-tête à cornes ?

Hikaru : *soupire* Mon personnage est une monstre chèvre…

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Hikaru : *se redresse* N'aie crainte mon enfant. Je suis Hikaru, la Gardienne des Ruines.

Kyoya : Les Ruines ?

Chris : C'est la zone d'après. Tu vas voir, c'est très…violet.

Hikaru : Je passe ici tous les jours pour vérifier que personne n'est tombé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun humain n'était tombé ici. Suis-moi ! Je vais te guider.

Kyoya : Euh…après le coup foireux de Damian, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te faire confiance.

Chris : Tu peux, ne t'en fais pas ! Suis-la, elle va t'aider.

Kyoya : Mouais…

Hikaru : Par ici.

 _Hikaru se tourne et se dirige vers une porte entourée de colonnades. Kyoya la suit, un peu réticent, accompagné de Chris. Les trois arrivent dans les Ruines et effectivement, c'est violet ! Le sol est violet et les briques des murs sont violettes ! Cela contraste beaucoup avec les feuilles rouges sur le sol. Hikaru continue d'avancer, ne s'arrêtant que de temps en temps pour attendre Kyoya._

Kyoya : Chris, c'est quoi cette…étoile jaune qui brille ?

Chris : Des points de sauvegarde du jeu. Si tu meurs, tu es ramené à ton dernier point de sauvegarde. Approche-toi si tu veux.

Kyoya : *s'approche de l'étoile et la touche*

Chris : L'ombre des Ruines s'étend au-dessus de toi. Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Hein ? DÉTERMINATION ?

Chris : Une énergie qui t'est propre et qui te permet de ressusciter au point de sauvegarde.

Kyoya : Okay ?

Chris : Allez, continue de suivre Hikaru.

 _Kyoya suit la jeune fille dans la pièce suivante. Une grande porte barre la route et des dalles en pierre étranges jonchent le sol._

Hikaru : Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, jeune enfant.

Kyoya : Comment ça « nouvelle maison » ?! Hé ho mais je compte pas élire domicile ici moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Et arrête de m'appeler « enfant », j'ai 16 ans putain !

Chris : Tu joues un ENFANT ! T'en es pas un mais t'en joues un ! Faut t'y faire.

Kyoya : *marmonne*

Hikaru : *soupire* Laisse-moi te montrer comment fonctionnent les Ruines.

 _Hikaru actionne alors quatre des six dalles au sol puis tire un levier sur le mur que Kyoya n'avait pas remarqué. La porte s'ouvre automatiquement, grâce à un super système de jeu vidéo ! La vie est plus facile dans les jeux vidéo._

Hikaru : Les Ruines sont remplies d'énigmes. Il est nécessaire de les résoudre pour progresser.

Kyoya : Merci, j'avais deviné hein.

Chris : Kyoya…

Kyoya : Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai à la fin, je suis pas con !

Chris : Tu sors vraiment trop de ton rôle, Wonderinn va pas tarder à te transformer en fille à mon avis.

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Hikaru : *se dirige dans la salle suivante*

Kyoya : *suit Hikaru avec mauvaise volonté*

Hikaru : Pour progresser ici, tu devras actionner plusieurs leviers. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai marqué ceux que tu dois actionner.

Kyoya : Okay, donc je suis vraiment un assisté ! Mais il y en a marre, il est con mon perso en plus d'avoir des goûts de merde !

Chris : C'est facile pour l'instant, ce sera plus dur après.

 _Hikaru avance et Kyoya la suit en râlant. Sur le mur, un levier l'attend et des flèches lui indiquent qu'il doit l'activer. Le vert soupire et s'exécute. Hikaru avance encore et cette fois, Kyoya se retrouve face à deux leviers. L'un est entouré de flèches, l'autre non. So much difficulté…_

Kyoya : *tire le deuxième levier, provoquant la rétractation des pics qui bloquaient le chemin*

Hikaru : Superbe ! Je suis fière de toi, mon enfant.

Kyoya : *ton ironique* Ouais, j'ai activé deux leviers qui étaient marqués, je suis trop fort ! Je mérite un su-sucre ! Ah je suis un bon élève, je fais bien ce qu'on me dit !

 _Une espèce d'éclair venant d'on ne sait où foudroie alors Kyoya, provoquant un gros nuage de poussière. Quand le nuage se dissipe, Kyoya a légèrement changé…légèrement. Ses cheveux se sont détachés et paraissent plus soyeux, ses jambes sont bien plus fines mais toujours musclées, son short a raccourci, son visage s'est affiné et on distingue deux bosses sous son pull là où avant il n'y avait rien. On t'avait prévenu Kyoya, te voilà transformé en fille !_

Kyoya : *regarde ses mains, plus fines et avec des ongles longs et bien manucurés* Putain non ! Wonderinn, retransforme-moi en mec !

Chris : Oh mec, ta voix ! Enfin « mec »…meuf du coup ?

Kyoya : Je t'emmerde ! Je veux ma voix d'avant, j'ai une voix de merde là ! C'est encore plus aigu que Madoka !

Hikaru : Si ça peut te réconforter, je te trouve très jolie.

Kyoya : Ça me réconforte pas vraiment, mais merci d'essayer…

Chris : Mmh, il est pas mal ce short ! Il moule bien.

Kyoya : *fusille Chris de ses yeux bleus* Tu veux mourir ?!

Chris : Tu peux pas me taper, je suis intangible.

Kyoya : *baisse son pull au max pour cacher ses fesses* Je te hais, blondinet !

Chris : *ricane* Je sais. Allez, t'as une aventure à continuer !

Kyoya : *fait la gueule*

Hikaru : *sourit un peu* Passons à la pièce suivante.

 _Hikaru reprend sa route et Kyoya se rend compte qu'elle porte les mêmes chaussures que d'habitude, des escarpins noirs sobres. Le vert…ou est-ce que je dois dire la verte maintenant ? Bon, on va dire le vert ! Le vert donc, suit Hikaru dans la pièce suivante, les bras croisés comme s'il essayait de cacher sa poitrine. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Kyoya est bizarre…_

Hikaru : *s'arrête près d'un mannequin en bois* Dans l'Underground, les humains sont souvent attaqués. Il faut t'y préparer, mais n'aie crainte ! Ce n'est pas compliqué. Quand un monstre vient vers toi, vous entrez dans une phase de combat. Entame alors une conversation amicale !

Kyoya : Je vais parler à des monstres ?

Chris : Je te ferai la traduction, t'en fais pas. Et certains monstres parlent comme toi et moi, tu les comprendras !

Kyoya : *ajuste son pull* Okay…

Chris : C'est dingue, t'es carrément plus docile en fille !

Kyoya : C'est parce que j'espère secrètement que ça incitera Wonderinn à me rendre mes attributs masculins…

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Hikaru : *laisse échapper un petit rire amusé mais compatissant*

Kyoya : *ajuste encore son pull comme pour essayer de cacher ses formes*

Hikaru : *reprend son speech* Essaie simplement de gagner du temps, je viendrai alors pour résoudre le conflit. Entraîne-toi sur ce mannequin.

Kyoya : Je vais parler…au mannequin ?

Hikaru : *fait oui de la tête*

Kyoya : Mais…mais c'est un mannequin ! Il est pas vivant…si ?

Chris : Si si ! Considère que c'est en quelque sorte…un esprit qui habite un corps de bois.

Kyoya : Bon d'accord…

 _Le lion s'approche alors du mannequin de combat sous l'œil protecteur d'Hikaru et celui amusé de Chris. Son ÂME se matérialise et se place devant lui/elle et quatre boutons flottants lui font face : FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS et MERCY. Kyoya appuie sur le bouton ACT et se met alors à parler au mannequin d'une manière amicale mais surtout blasée. Mannequin, car oui c'est son nom, ne lui répond pas et se contente de le regarder. Hikaru intervient alors et termine le « combat ». Elle et Kyoya se dirigent alors dans la pièce suivante._

Kyoya : J'aurais pu me battre avec Mannequin si j'avais appuyé sur FIGHT ?

Chris : Oui, mais tu n'auras jamais à te servir de ce bouton. Tu devras utiliser les trois autres.

Kyoya : Je ne vais jamais me battre ?!

Chris : Nope ! Wonderinn veut que tu fasses la route Pacifiste.

Kyoya : La route Pacifiste ?

Chris : Comme son nom l'indique, tu dois faire le jeu sans tuer le moindre monstre. Personne ! Même pas les petits monstres secondaires. Ce sera un peu dur si tu ne tues jamais personne, tu ne gagneras pas d'EXP et donc ton LV n'augmentera pas.

Kyoya : …Ce qui veut dire ?

Chris : Tu resteras à 20 PV toute ton aventure, ce qui te rend faible et vulnérable. Comme l'a dit Damian, le LV rend ton ÂME plus forte.

Kyoya : Mais alors pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de tuer un tout petit peu ? Des monstres secondaires on s'en fout !

Chris : Tu fais une Pacifiste, c'est comme ça ! Tu gagneras de l'or en revanche, même si tu ne tues pas. Tu pourras t'acheter des objets utiles dans les différentes boutiques.

Kyoya : Ouais enfin, avec 20 PV je vais surtout être un gros fragile…

Chris : T'inquiète, tu vas trouver des objets qui te permettront d'augmenter ta DÉFENSE ! Ça te rendra plus résistant. Et des objets de soins aussi, que tu pourras utiliser en combat en choisissant ITEMS.

Kyoya : Okay.

 _Hikaru et Kyoya (et Chris) se retrouvent face à un petit point d'eau. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin pour le traverser…mais il est couvert de piques._

Kyoya : Bon, c'est quoi l'énigme là ?

Hikaru : Prends ma main un instant.

Kyoya : Euh…quoi ?

Hikaru : *tend sa main à Kyoya avec un sourire*

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et prend la main d'Hikaru*

 _Hikaru avance alors en guidant Kyoya. Sur son chemin, les piques se rétractent. L'énigme consistait à trouver le bon ordre pour traverser les piques là où ils se rétractent. Arrivés au bout du chemin, Hikaru lâche la main de Kyoya et le regarde avec bienveillance._

Hikaru : Les énigmes m'ont l'air un peu trop dangereuses pour le moment.

Kyoya : C'est définitif : je suis un bébé ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul quand même…

Chris : Tu joues un enfant d'environ l'âge de Yu ou Kenta, pour eux ce serait dangereux.

Kyoya : *soupire*

 _D'un seul coup, un autre éclair s'abat sur Kyoya et il se retrouve à nouveau pourvu de tous ses attributs masculins. Le lion est très heureux._

Kyoya : Oh merci Wonderinn, enfin !

Chris : Snif, le short va me manquer !

Kyoya : Chris je vais te massacrer !

Chris : *ricane* Tu peux pas.

Kyoya : *serre le poing et essaie de frapper Chris mais passe à travers son visage* MERDE !

Chris : Je te l'avais dit !

Kyoya : JE VAIS TELLEMENT TE TUER !

Chris : Une autre fois alors, on a une aventure sur le feu !

Kyoya : *rattrape Hikaru dans la salle suivante* Espèce de… !

Chris : Chut, allez écoute-la.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Hikaru : Tu as fait un excellent travail jusqu'ici mon enfant. Cependant…j'ai une requête difficile à te demander.

Kyoya : Aaaaaaah, enfin !

Hikaru : Je voudrais que tu franchisses cette pièce par toi-même. Pardonne-moi…

Kyoya : Non mais sérieusement ?! C'est un foutu couloir ! C'est pas difficile hein !

Hikaru : *avance et va se cacher derrière un pilier*

Kyoya : Hikaru…je te vois hein.

Hikaru : Je sais que tu m'as vue me cacher, mais suis ton script Kyoya.

Kyoya : Bon bah…

 _Kyoya traverse alors le long couloir rectiligne…et c'est tout. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Passionnant ! Il arrive au bout du couloir et Hikaru sort de derrière le pilier où elle était « cachée »._

Hikaru : Salutations, mon enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas abandonné.

Kyoya : Rassure-toi, je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Hikaru : Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance. Cet exercice avait pour but de tester ton indépendance.

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Chris : C'est le tuto du jeu hein, tu t'amuseras un peu plus après.

Hikaru : J'ai des affaires à régler, je dois malheureusement te laisser. Reste ici, je t'en prie. C'est dangereux d'aller explorer tout seul.

Kyoya : *pense* Mais je veux du danger ! Je m'ennuie !

Hikaru : J'ai une idée ! Je vais te donner un téléphone portable.

Kyoya : Un portable ? Il y a de la technologie ici ?

Chris : Tu seras étonné mon gars…

Hikaru : *donne un téléphone à Kyoya* N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin. Sois sage.

Kyoya : *rigole* Oui maman !

Hikaru : *sourit et s'en va*

Kyoya : *regarde le téléphone* Et je fais quoi maintenant ? J'attends ?

Chris : Non, désobéis. Sinon tu n'avanceras pas. C'est drôle que tu aies appelé Hikaru « maman » au fait !

Kyoya : T'as vu comment elle me parle aussi ?

Chris : C'est normal, son personnage est comme ça ! Son surnom c'est « Maman chèvre ».

Kyoya : C'est ridicule ! Je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant.

Chris : Allez, viens on y va !

 _Les deux sortent de la pièce et presque aussitôt, le téléphone de Kyoya sonne. Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça du stalking…_

Hikaru : Allô ? Hikaru à l'appareil. Tu n'as pas quitté la pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya : Euh…nooooooooon.

Chris : 'Tain mec, tu sais pas mentir !

Kyoya : *fait signe à Chris de se taire*

Hikaru : Il reste encore quelques énigmes que je dois t'expliquer. Ce serait dangereux d'essayer de les résoudre par toi-même. Sois sage, d'accord ?

Kyoya : Ou-oui maman chèvre !

Hikaru : *raccroche*

Kyoya : Comment elle a su que j'étais sorti ?!

Chris : Elle ne le sait pas, elle s'inquiète. C'est une maman protectrice !

Kyoya : C'est bizarre quand même hein, elle a mon âge Hikaru…

Chris : Wonderinn s'est débrouillé comme elle pouvait.

Kyoya : N'empêche, c'est chelou comme situation !

Chris : Oui, je te l'accorde.

Kyoya : Ah tiens, une autre étoile de sauvegarde ! Et…est-ce que c'est un monstre ?

Chris : Oui, c'est un Froggit ! Mais si tu peux le voir comme ça, c'est qu'il ne t'attaquera pas.

Kyoya : Je vais quand même sauvegarder avant.

Chris : Comme tu veux !

Kyoya : *s'approche de l'étoile qui est dans un tas de feuilles et la touche*

Chris : Faire crisser les feuilles avec espièglerie t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Bon, je vais me balader un peu. Mais pas parler à ce monstre, pas très envie. Il y a quoi par là ?

Chris : La suite de nos aventures mon cher !

Kyoya : Bah en avant alors !

Chris : Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire un truc ! Quand tu es en combat, suivant les monstres tu auras plusieurs actions possibles dans ACT. Il y en a une que tu auras toujours, c'est l'option « Check ».

Kyoya : Et ça fait quoi ?

Chris : Si tu choisis Check, je pourrai te donner des infos sur le monstre que tu affrontes. Son nom, son ATTAQUE, sa DÉFENSE, et quelques autres infos plus générales.

Kyoya : Ah, cool !

 _Les deux avancent et arrivent dans une pièce étrange. Il y a des sortes de trous sur les murs et le sol semble craquelé au centre. Ça sent les énigmes !_

Kyoya : Pourquoi je sens que le sol va céder quand je vais traverser ?

Chris : Parce que c'est le cas Kyoya. Tu es observateur !

Kyoya : Ca crève les yeux en même temps…

Chris : Ouais, pas faux.

Kyoya : Mais comment je fais alors ?

Chris : Tu vas devoir tomber, et ensuite à toi de trouver !

Kyoya : Tomber ?! Mais…c'est haut ?

Chris : Mec, t'as fait une chute de vingt mètres et tu t'es rien cassé ! Là, tu vas tomber de…cinq mètres je crois.

Kyoya : Je vais le sentir passer…

Chris : Mais non, t'en fais pas ! Tu vas tomber comme une petite plume tu vas voir !

Kyoya : Si tu le dis…

 _Le vert avance vers le sol craquelé, réticent. Il pose le pied dessus et immédiatement, le sol s'effondre. Le blond avait cependant raison, Kyoya tombe à une vitesse ralentie, comme s'il prenait un ascenseur invisible. Il arrive cinq mètres plus bas sur un lit de feuilles rouges. Deux portes s'offrent alors à lui pour remonter, une à gauche et une à droite._

Kyoya : Mmh…j'ai compris ! Si je prends la porte de gauche, je vais revenir là où j'étais. Je dois prendre la porte de droite.

Chris : T'as vu, c'était dur hein !

Kyoya : Arrête de te moquer, sale blondinet !

Chris : Faut bien que je m'amuse, je fais rien moi sinon !

Kyoya : *soupire et prend la porte de droite*

 _Kyoya et Chris se retrouvent alors de l'autre côté du sol craquelé. That was difficult ! Franchement, Professeur Layton peut aller se rhabiller ! Les deux compères changent alors une nouvelle fois de salle, espérant enfin quelque chose pour les réveiller. Le téléphone de Kyoya sonne alors._

Kyoya : Et c'est reparti…

Hikaru : Allô ? Hikaru à l'appareil.

Kyoya : Oui bah je sais, il y a que toi qui peux m'appeler…

Hikaru : Juste comme ça… Que préfères-tu entre la cannelle et le caramel ?

Kyoya : Le…le caramel, pourquoi ?

Hikaru : Comme ça. Merci pour ta réponse. *raccroche*

Kyoya : …Okaaaaay ?

Chris : Maman veut connaître tes goûts ?

Kyoya : Tais-toi le blond…

Chris : Roooh, c'est bon !

 _Kyoya fait deux pas et son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je crois que là, c'est la définition même de la maman poule notre Hikaru dans cette fic ! Kyoya soupire et décroche._

Hikaru : Allô ? Hikaru à l'appareil.

Kyoya : Oui…je sais !

Hikaru : Tu ne détestes pas la cannelle, si ? Je connais tes préférences mais…tu ne ferais pas la fine bouche si tu en trouvais dans ton assiette ?

Kyoya : Bah non, j'aime bien la cannelle aussi…

Hikaru : D'accord, d'accord, je comprends. Merci pour ta patience. *raccroche*

Kyoya : J'ai jamais autant été couvé de ma vie…

Chris : Maman chèvre est au petit soin avec toi.

Kyoya : Bon, quand tu auras fini, on pourra peut-être passer à l'énigme de la salle ?

Chris : Énigme est un bien grand mot ! Mais d'accord, allons-y.

* * *

 **Frisk (Kyoya) :** _Enfant humain, personnage principal. N'a pas de sexe défini. A chuté dans l'Underground après avoir escaladé le Mont Ebott pour une raison inconnue. Possède une énergie appelée DÉTERMINATION. A toujours cette expression : -_-_

 **Flowey (Damian) :** _Fleur dorée parlante très souriante et gentille en apparence. En réalité extrêmement agressif (oui Flowey est de sexe masculin mais c'est UNE fleur) et essaie de tuer tout ce qu'il croise. Thème musical : « Your Best Friend »_

 **Toriel (Hikaru) :** _Femme chèvre, Gardienne des Ruines de l'Underground. Protectrice, a pris l'habitude de recueillir les humains qui chutent dans le gouffre du Mont Ebott. Adopte en quelque sorte Frisk (Kyoya). Surnommée « Maman chèvre » par la communauté d'Undertale. Thème musical : « Heartache »_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle fic vous plait, elle me tient vraiment à cœur n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je me fais encore victimiser, j'en ai marre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Par Chris qui plus est._**

 ** _Kyoya : Pitié Wonder, ne me retransforme plus en fille…_**

 ** _Moi : Je fais ce que je veux Kyo !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *position fœtale*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah bah on l'a perdu…_**

 ** _Moi : Mwhahaha *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Damian en costume de fleur…je pense que cette image ne va plus quitter mon imagination !_**

 ** _Moi : Pauvre Damian ! Il a quand même un des meilleurs rôles du jeu, Flowey est mon deuxième personnage préféré juste derrière celui que tu incarneras Ryu ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours en position fœtale*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça va aller Kyo, tu t'en remettras._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, review siouplait ? Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle fic, alors n'hésitez pas n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouaip, moi aussi ça m'intéresse !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se relève* Moi aussi. Évitez de trop commenter le passage où je suis devenu une fille quand même…s'il vous plait…_**

 ** _Moi : A dimanche très chers lecteurs ^^_**


	2. Les énigmes des Ruines

**_Moi : Yooooo ! Votre Halloween s'est bien passé ? ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'était cool de lire les reviews en mangeant des bonbons._**

 ** _Kyoya : J'avoue._**

 ** _Moi : J'ai peut-être un peu forcé moi, j'ai failli me rendre malade…_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est vrai que t'avais pas l'air bien vers la fin !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui bon hein ! Toi tu t'es gavé de sucettes en forme de crânes et Ryu avait la langue toute bleue à force de manger des Têtes Brûlées choc thermique !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Elle est toujours bleue en fait, j'en ai mangé trop je crois…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et puis elles étaient trop bonnes les sucettes…_**

 ** _Moi : Sinon, vous avez cru que je vous entendrais pas vous barrer en plein milieu de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes partis faire ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Profiter d'Halloween au meilleur moment, c'est-à-dire après minuit._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Oui bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre, hein ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'est ça, c'est ça n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon hé, on n'a pas des disclaimers à faire ?_**

 ** _Moi : Si bien sûr, allez-y !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci les amoureux ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* Hé !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Je suis très fière du coup de la licorne cannibale ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai trouvé ça XD J'adore les tueurs de slasher, ils ont tellement de charisme ! Mon préféré c'est Jason mais Freddy Kruger est pas loin derrière ! Il est tellement sadique le croque-mitaine, je ne peux que l'aimer n_n  
R.I.P ton téléphone, je fais une petit minute de silence pour lui. Kyoya en Joker…bruh ! Et si tu voyais le fanart dont je me suis inspiré pour Ryuga…*v*  
P.S : Les bons films d'horreur m'empêchent aussi de dormir, mais j'en regarde quand même ! Moi, maso ? Ouais, je sais ^^_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : La creepypasta d'Eyeless Jack n'est pas une de mes préférées, mais j'adore son look ! Non désolée, j'ai pas photo de Tsubasa en Jack l'Éventreur, j'ai juste mon imagination XD  
Bien sûr, COMME PAS HASARD ! Ryuga reste si Kyoya reste, COMME PAR HASARD ! XD_**

* * *

 _Kyoya et Chris observent la salle dans laquelle ils sont tous les deux. Des piques bloquent le chemin et devant, il y a un rocher. Plus loin devant le rocher, il y a une plaque. Kyoya soupire et se tourne vers Chris._

Kyoya : Je dois pousser le rocher sur la plaque, pas vrai ?

Chris : Oui, c'est ça.

Kyoya : C'est vraiment des énigmes pour enfants !

Chris : C'est le début…

Kyoya : *pousse le rocher sur la plaque* C'est pas une raison !

 _Les piques se rétractent alors, laissant la voie libre pour les deux adolescents. Kyoya avance pour rejoindre la pièce suivante mais son ÂME se matérialise devant lui. Il va entrer en combat !_

Chris : Froggit sautille vers toi.

Kyoya : Je me fais agresser par un monstre grenouille, tout va bien !

Chris : C'est l'un des premiers monstres, il est facile à battre.

Kyoya : *appuie sur le bouton ACT* Okay…j'ai plusieurs choix ? Je peux…le complimenter ou le menacer. J'ai bien envie de la menacer pour qu'il dégage de mon chemin, mais j'imagine que je dois être gentil ?

Chris : Oui, c'est mieux oui…

Kyoya : *choisit de complimenter Froggit* Pas trop le choix. Tu es le plus beau monstre grenouille que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Tu es le seul en même temps…

Chris : Froggit n'a pas compris ce que tu as dit, mais il est quand même flatté.

Kyoya : Euh…d'accord.

 _Des petites mouches se matérialisent et Kyoya arrive à les esquiver sans problème. Enfin…c'est son ÂME qui esquive mais c'est Kyoya qui la contrôle !_

Chris : Froggit semble réticent à l'idée de t'attaquer.

Kyoya : Je peux l'épargner là ?

Chris : Oui, tu peux !

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne Froggit*

Chris : Tu as gagné ! Tu obtiens 2 pièces d'or et 0 EXP.

Kyoya : Je gagnerai plus d'or après ?

Chris : Oui, évidemment.

Kyoya : *recommence à avancer mais est interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone* Non mais c'est pas possible…

Chris : *ricane* Le harcèlement téléphonique, ce fléau !

Kyoya : *décroche en soupirant*

Hikaru : Allô ? Hikaru à l'appareil.

Kyoya : Je sais, je sais…

Hikaru : Tu n'as pas d'allergies, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya : Non, mais pourquoi ?

Hikaru : Euh, pourquoi je te demande ça ? Aucune raison… Non, vraiment. *raccroche*

Kyoya : …

Chris : Elle sait pas mentir non plus…

Kyoya : Pas vraiment non…

 _Les deux traversent enfin la salle et arrivent dans la suivante. Elle est immense et au centre, le sol est entièrement craquelé. A l'entrée se trouve une ouverture identique à celles de la pièce où le sol était également craquelé. Une nouvelle énigme !_

Kyoya : Ça m'a l'air un peu plus chaud que les énigmes précédentes.

Chris : Un peu plus oui ! Au moins, ça te réveille.

Kyoya : *pose un pied sur le sol craquelé et tombe en bas* Et allez, ça recommence…

Chris : J'espère que tu vas pas trop galérer !

Kyoya : *observe autour de lui* Tiens…les feuilles sont éparpillées bizarrement ici…

Chris : Tu trouves ?

Kyoya : Ouais, c'est suspect. Là où il n'y a pas de feuilles ça fait presque…un chemin.

Chris : Je pense que tu chauffes ! Tu vas trouver la solution.

Kyoya : Je vais devoir reproduire le chemin où il n'y a pas de feuilles là-haut. Le sol ne s'effondrera pas et je pourrai rejoindre la salle suivante !

Chris : Très bonne déduction ! C'est exactement ça !

Kyoya : Ça va surtout jouer sur ma mémoire, il faut que j'arrive à me souvenir de l'emplacement des feuilles pour éviter de retomber ici.

Chris : Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver !

Kyoya : *prend la porte pour remonter et se colle au mur* Ici il n'y avait pas de feuilles, donc je peux marcher sans que le sol s'effondre.

Chris : Je te suis !

Kyoya : *avance prudemment* C'est perturbant, le sol est craquelé du coup j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer même si je sais que c'est le bon chemin !

Chris : C'est dans l'intérêt de l'énigme, sinon ça n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Kyoya : *avance jusqu'au mur d'en face* Là, je dois tourner à ma gauche. Ensuite je rejoins le mur à l'opposé et je le longe jusqu'à la plaque sur le mur.

Chris : Tu as une mémoire assez impressionnante.

Kyoya : Ce n'est pas difficile. Puis je rejoins encore le mur d'en face, où je suis actuellement, je le longe jusqu'au coin et j'atteins la sortie !

Chris : C'est exactement ça ! Tu mérites un cookie, mais j'en ai pas sur moi…

Kyoya : Je trouverai bien un truc à me mettre sous la dent plus tard !

Chris : Ouais enfin, tu ne peux pas manger comme ça ! La nourriture que tu vas trouver sert à régénérer ta vie quand tu en perds pendant un combat. Tu peux en regagner hors combat quand tu sauvegardes sur les étoiles jaunes.

Kyoya : Mais ça veut dire que je mangerai jamais ?!

Chris : De temps en temps je crois, mais je suis pas sûr…

Kyoya : Bah heureusement que je supporte bien la faim et que je suis pas Gingka.

Chris : Alors là, tu as parfaitement raison !

 _Kyoya parvient sans difficulté à rejoindre l'autre bout de la salle sous le regard admiratif de Chris. Ils passent dans la salle suivante et se retrouvent face à trois rochers eux-mêmes en face de trois plaques. Je suis à la recherche de la difficulté, l'auriez-vous vu ?_

Kyoya : Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Je veux quelque chose pitié ! De l'action, rencontrer un autre de nos amis, un truc !

Chris : Si ça peut te remonter le moral, normalement tu vas rencontrer un nouveau personnage dans pas longtemps ! Pas vraiment principal, mais c'est un de nos potes.

Kyoya : *pousse le premier rocher sur sa plaque* Ah bah enfin ! On se fait chier un peu là…

Chris : Pas faux, c'est pas ouf pour l'instant.

Kyoya : *pousse le deuxième rocher* Dis…je vais rencontrer Ryuga bientôt ?

Chris : *ricane* Impatient ?

Kyoya : *rougit* Non ! C'est pour me préparer psychologiquement.

Chris : Désolé, mais je ne te le dirai pas. Ce serait te spoiler, je préfère te laisser le suspense !

Kyoya : *soupire et pose les mains sur le troisième rocher*

Rocher : Hé là ! Qui a dit que tu pouvais me pousser ?

Kyoya : *choqué* Ce rocher parle ?!

Chris : Oui, il parle oui. C'est l'Underground…

Kyoya : Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Chris : Bah parle-lui ! C'est spécial je sais, mais abandonne ta logique dans ce monde, partenaire.

Kyoya : Okay. Euh, excuse-moi rocher, mais j'ai besoin que tu bouges en fait…

Rocher : Mmh ? Donc tu m'demandes de bouger ?

Kyoya : Oui, c'est ça…

Rocher : Okay, juste pour toi, mon lapin.

Kyoya : Est-ce que ce rocher vient de m'appeler « mon lapin » ?!

Chris : Eh bien je pense que oui ! Tu es très fort Kyoya, tu arrives même à séduire des rochers doués de parole !

Kyoya : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne chose…

 _Le rocher se déplace alors de sa propre volonté…mais pas jusqu'à la plaque. Je sens que ça va être long encore ces conneries !_

Kyoya : …C'est sérieux ?

Chris : Le rocher le plus casse-couilles du monde.

Kyoya : *s'approche de nouveau du rocher* Hé, encore !

Rocher : Mmh ? Tu veux que je bouge encore un peu ?

Kyoya : Bah oui !

Rocher : Oki doki, ça va comme ça ?

 _Le rocher se déplace alors vers la gauche, donc pas vers la plaque. Kyoya va péter un câble dans pas longtemps…_

Kyoya : Est-ce que ce rocher se fout de ma gueule ?!

Chris : Si tu ne lui expliques pas clairement ce que tu veux, il ne le fera pas de lui-même tu sais.

Kyoya : Ça m'énerve cette histoire, ça m'énerve !

Chris : Ça va aller partenaire, ça va aller…

Kyoya : *se rapproche de nouveau du rocher* Pas par là…

Rocher : Mmh ? C'était la mauvaise direction ?

Kyoya : *commence à être à bout de patience* Oui !

Rocher : Okay, je crois que c'est bon.

 _Le rocher se déplace enfin sur la plaque et les piques qui bloquaient la progression de Kyoya et Chris se rétractent. C'est pas trop tôt ! Kyoya pousse un soupir de soulagement et lui et le blond s'avancent pour passer le pont. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à traverser, le rocher s'enlève de la plaque et les piques ressurgissent juste devant Kyoya. Et puis Chris aussi, mais lui s'en fout puisqu'il est intangible…_

Kyoya : *très énervé* Non mais ça va pas ?!

Chris : Tu ne lui as pas dit de rester sur la plaque…

Kyoya : Mec, je parle à un fucking caillou ! Désolé de pas lui préciser tout ce qu'il doit faire comme si je devais éduquer un bébé !

Chris : T'énerves pas contre moi, j'y peux rien tu sais.

Kyoya : *soupire* Désolé, mais j'en ai un peu marre là. Je me sens fatigué, j'en ai ras le cul !

Chris : Ouais, je comprends. Mais t'inquiète, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Kyoya : *se redirige vers le rocher* Pourquoi tu as bougé ?!

Rocher : Mmh ? Tu veux que je reste dessus ?

Kyoya : *exaspéré* Oui !

Rocher : Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi !

Kyoya : *pense* Je me fais draguer par un rocher, tout va très bien !

 _Le rocher récalcitrant se replace sur la plaque et cette fois, il ne bouge pas quand Kyoya et Chris traversent le pont. Le vert pousse un soupir de bonheur, très heureux que ce soit enfin terminé. Le blond et lui passent à la salle suivante, vide à l'exception d'une étoile de sauvegarde, d'un trou de souris et d'une table sur laquelle est posé un morceau de fromage._

Kyoya : *se dirige vers l'étoile de sauvegarde et la touche*

Chris : Savoir que la souris sortira peut-être un jour de son trou pour manger le fromage… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Tu vas me répéter ce genre de phrase à chaque fois que je sauvegarde ?

Chris : Oui !

Kyoya : *soupire et regarde le morceau de fromage sur la table*

Chris : Vu son apparence, ce fromage est ici depuis assez longtemps. Il est collé à la table…

Kyoya : *grimace de dégoût*

Chris : Allez, viens !

 _Les deux se dirigent dans la salle suivante. Au centre de la salle, un adolescent entièrement habillé de blanc est allongé sur un tas de feuilles. Ni Kyoya ni Chris ne peuvent apercevoir son visage, sa tête étant à l'opposé de leur position. Ils s'approchent, se demandant s'il dort._

Kyoya : *juste devant* Hé ? Mec ?

? : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kyoya : Euh ?

? : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… (Allez, pars…) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Chris : Ce fantôme n'arrête pas de répéter z à voix haute, en faisant semblant de dormir.

Kyoya : Fantôme ? Où tu vois un fantôme toi ?

Chris : Le personnage qu'il joue est un fantôme, c'est pour ça qu'il est habillé tout en blanc.

Kyoya : Faut vraiment un effort d'imagination !

Chris : Veux-tu l'écarter de force ?

Kyoya : J'ai le choix ?

Chris : Pas tellement en fait, parce que si tu ne l'écartes pas de force…il restera là, te bloquant le chemin.

Kyoya : Bon bah je vais le bouger alors !

 _Au moment où Kyoya s'approche pour bouger le « fantôme », son ÂME se matérialise et un combat s'enclenche. Le fantôme se relève alors, révélant un blader aux cheveux noirs, avec une mèche rouge rebelle s'échappant sur son front. Son visage est baigné de larmes._

Chris : Et voilà Masamune.

Kyoya : Masamune ?! Oh non pas lui…

Chris : Oh si, lui.

Kyoya : Pourquoi il pleure comme ça ?

Chris : Ça fait partie de son personnage !

Masamune : *en pleurs* J'ai dû couper un nombre astronomique d'oignons pour réussir à me faire pleurer comme ça…

Kyoya : Bon, combat alors !

Chris : Vas-y !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Alors je peux faire « check » comme d'hab, je peux le menacer, l'encourager ou…attends quoi ?! C'est une blague la dernière option, pas vrai ?!

Chris : Pas du tout.

Kyoya : La dernière option c'est flirter ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE FLIRTERAI AVEC MASAMUNE !

Chris : On se calme mec, on se calme…

Kyoya : *grogne et choisit d'encourager Masamune*

Chris : Tu souris patiemment à Masamune.

Kyoya : Tu vas décrire toutes mes actions aussi ?

Chris : Je suis ton narrateur, donc oui.

Masamune : Heh…

 _Des larmes coulent des yeux de Masamune et se matérialisent dans l'air pour attaquer l'ÂME de Kyoya. Le vert parvient à les esquiver sans trop de difficulté._

Chris : Masamune a l'air d'aller un tout petit peu mieux. Tu veux pas flirter ?

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux* JAMAIS J'AI DIT !

Chris : Allez, pour la blague ! Tu joues un personnage, dis-toi que c'est pas toi !

Kyoya : Effectivement, un enfant humain qui flirte avec un fantôme c'est bien plus normal.

Chris : Allez ! Steuplait !

Kyoya : *soupire* C'est seulement pour que tu te taises…

Chris : *grand sourire*

Kyoya : *choisit de flirter* Hé, efface moi ces larmes de tes beaux yeux ! Tu veux que je te console ? …Putain, j'en reviens pas que je viens de dire ça à Masamune…

Masamune : Je ne ferai que te gêner.

 _Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être attaqué par des larmes, un texte blanc se matérialise près de l'ÂME du lion. Le texte dit : « Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur en ce moment. Désolé. »_

Kyoya : Je viens de me prendre un gros stop, et franchement ça fait du bien ! Je pense que jamais personne sur cette planète ne s'est dit ça.

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : *choisit d'encourager encore Masamune*

Chris : Tu racontes une petite blague à Masamune.

Kyoya : C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respire par le cul, il s'assoit et il meurt.

Chris : T'es sérieux ?

Kyoya : Oui, je fais ce que je veux !

Masamune : Heh heh…

 _Nouvelle attaque de larmes que Kyoya parvient à esquiver encore une fois sans difficulté. Combat très compliqué dis-donc._

Chris : Les encouragements semblent avoir amélioré l'humeur de Masamune une fois de plus.

Kyoya : Bon, je suis pas psy moi hein ! S'il est déprimé, il appelle S.O.S Amitié et il me fout la paix ! Je veux passer moi !

Chris : Si tu veux passer, finis le combat.

Kyoya : *pousse un grognement contrarié et choisit une nouvelle fois d'encourager Masamune*

Chris : Masamune veut te montrer quelque chose.

Kyoya : Quoi ?

Masamune : Laisse-moi essayer…

 _Les larmes de Masamune remontent alors vers le sommet de son crâne au lieu d'aller vers l'ÂME de Kyoya et se rassemblent pour former un haut-de-forme tout blanc._

Masamune : Appelle-moi Masamune le dandy. Est-ce que ça te plait ?

Chris : Masamune attend ta réponse avec impatience.

Kyoya : Bah c'est toujours mieux que de m'attaquer donc je vais dire oui.

Masamune : Oh…

 _Le combat s'achève ainsi et l'ÂME du vert retourne se loger dans sa poitrine._

Masamune : J'ai l'habitude d'aller dans les Ruines parce qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours… Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment gentil…

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel* Moi gentil… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

Chris : *sourit*

Masamune : …Oh, je suis encore en train de divaguer. Je vais m'écarter de ton chemin…

Kyoya : Ça m'arrangerait, oui.

 _Masamune disparait alors comme un fantôme, sans une parole de plus. Kyoya est légèrement perplexe !_

Kyoya : Dis-moi, je vais le recroiser plus tard ?

Chris : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Kyoya : *soupire* J'ai deux chemins, par où je vais ?

Chris : Prends celui en face, c'est utile pour plus tard.

 _Kyoya hoche la tête et se dirige dans la pièce d'en face. C'est une pièce sans autre issue et qui ne contient rien d'autre que deux toiles d'araignées et un panneau. Le vert semble une nouvelle fois très perplexe._

Kyoya : Tu m'expliques ?

Chris : Approche-toi d'une des toiles.

Kyoya : *s'approche de la plus grande des toiles d'araignées*

Chris : Tu possèdes 20 pièces d'or _(obtenues lors de combats que j'ai préféré élipser parce qu'ils étaient sans intérêt)_. Veux-tu laisser 20 pièces d'or dans la toile ?

Kyoya : Si tu me le proposes, c'est que je dois dire oui j'imagine.

Chris : Perspicace !

Kyoya : *soupire et pose ses 20 PO _(abréviation pour pièces d'or)_ dans la toile*

 _Quelques araignées viennent alors vers Kyoya et lui donnent, on ne sait pas trop comment, une carafe._

Chris : Tu as obtenu de l'Arachnocidre.

Kyoya : Tu peux me donner quelques infos ?

Chris : Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça ! L'Arachnocidre te redonne 24 PV. Fait à base de jus concentré, pulpes et araignées incluses.

Kyoya : QUOI ?! Jamais je boirai cette horreur !

Chris : Tu dois garder ça pour plus tard de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirai quand il te sera utile !

Kyoya : Et je mets la carafe où ?

Chris : Dans tes poches, qui te servent d'inventaire.

Kyoya : Et par quelle magie ?

Chris : Par la magie du jeu vidéo ! Tes poches sont un peu des TARDIS tu vois : c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. _(Subtile référence à Doctor Who n_n)_

Kyoya : *range l'Arachnocidre dans ses poches* C'est pratique en tout cas.

Chris : Oui, totalement !

 _Le vert et le blond sortent de la pièce et se dirigent vers l'autre chemin. Ils arrivent dans une grande pièce et peuvent voir un panneau et un Froggit qui se tient juste à côté._

Kyoya : Je ne me fais vraiment pas à ces monstres grenouilles…

Chris : Des Froggits Kyoya, des Froggits…

Kyoya : *traverse la pièce en ignorant le panneau et les Froggits, oui il y en a trois en fait* Je me fous bien de leurs noms.

Chris : *soupire*

Kyoya : *entend son téléphone sonner* Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !

Chris : *ricane* Maman chèvre est de retour !

Kyoya : *ricane lui aussi et décroche*

Hikaru : Allô ?

Kyoya : Oui ?

Hikaru : A vrai dire…je n'ai pas fait le ménage depuis longtemps.

Kyoya : Euh, quoi ?

Hikaru : Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie aussi tôt.

Kyoya : Okay… ?

Hikaru : Il y a probablement beaucoup de choses qui trainent çà et là. Tu peux les ramasser, mais limite-toi au strict nécessaire.

Kyoya : Ah okay, tu parles des Ruines ! Putain, j'avais pas capté…

Hikaru : Un jour, tu verras peut-être quelque chose dont tu auras vraiment envie. Il est alors préférable d'avoir de la place dans tes poches.

Kyoya : D'accord, compris.

Hikaru : *raccroche*

Kyoya : La place est limitée dans mes poches, je suppose ?

Chris : Oui, alors comme l'a dit Hikaru, il faut te limiter à ce dont tu as vraiment besoin.

Kyoya : *hoche la tête*

 _Le vert et le blond passent dans une nouvelle pièce, très grande et où par endroit, le sol est craquelé. Cependant, les endroits où le sol est craquelé ne bloquent pas le chemin._

Kyoya : Il y a des…choses cachées dans cette pièce ?

Chris : Si mes souvenirs sont bons, oui ! Tu vas même peut-être trouver ton premier objet de DÉFENSE.

 _Le lion observe les alentours. La sortie de la salle est bloquée par des pics, il a donc un interrupteur ou quelque autre mécanisme à trouver et activer. Le sol est craquelé à six endroits différents._

Kyoya : *se laisse tomber de l'un des deux trous les plus proches de la sortie* Au pif !

Chris : Tu peux pas vraiment faire autrement en même temps.

Kyoya : *atterrit dans un tas de feuilles* Il n'y a rien ici…ah si ! Il y a une espèce de…de légume enfoncé dans le sol. C'est un monstre ?

Chris : Sans doute. Affronte-le ! Tu pourras obtenir des PO !

Kyoya : *s'approche du monstre légume*

 _Un combat s'enclenche et L'ÂME de notre personnage principal se matérialise. Durant quelques combats élipsés, il a perdu un peu de vie et est maintenant à 16 PV au lieu de 20._

Chris : Légumoïde sort de terre ! _(Parfois j'appelle les monstres par le nom anglais, et parfois par le nom français ^^)_

Kyoya : Non mais sérieux, j'affronte une sorte de…carotte avec un visage !

Chris : Bienvenue dans l'Underground !

Kyoya : *choisit comme toujours ACT* Donc je peux lui parler, déjeuner ou…le dévorer ? Euh, je veux bien que j'ai faim mais je vais pas manger un monstre ! Même s'il ressemble à une carotte…

Chris : Bah j'sais pas, parle lui !

Kyoya : Bon okay. *choisit de parler* Hum…salut !

Légumoïde : Les légumes parlent pas, andouille !

Kyoya : Non mais tu vas mieux me parler toi ! T'es une carotte ! Un peu de respect, merde !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

 _Légumoïde attaque alors Kyoya avec des petits légumes matérialisés que le vert esquive sans problèmes._

Chris : Légumoïde glousse doucement.

Kyoya : Je me fais insulter par un légume, sérieux c'est vraiment la honte…

Chris : *sourit un peu sadiquement*

Kyoya : *hésite et choisit déjeuner* Parler ça marche pas, et je vais pas le dévorer donc bon…

Chris : Tu te frottes le ventre. Légumoïde t'offre un repas équilibré.

Légumoïde : Mange la verdure !

 _Légumoïde attaque une nouvelle avec des petites carottes qui tombent vers l'ÂME de Kyoya, sauf que cette fois certaines carottes sont vertes au lieu d'être blanches._

Chris : Chope les vertes Kyoya ! Ça va régénérer ta vie !

Kyoya : *fait bouger son ÂME pour attraper les carottes vertes tout en esquivant les blanches* Okay !

Chris : Ça tombe bien, t'en avais besoin !

Kyoya : *a de nouveau 20 PV* Cool !

Chris : Légumoïde fait un sourire mystérieux.

Kyoya : Si tu le dis.

 _Le lion recommence l'action une deuxième fois puis arrive enfin à épargner le monstre. Oui parce que parfois faut attendre avant de pouvoir épargner les monstres, me demandez pas pourquoi…_

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 4 PO !

Kyoya : Bon j'ai pu me redonner des PV, c'est cool ! Mais on a pas que ça à foutre.

 _Kyoya emprunte la porte pour remonter jusqu'à la salle et hésite maintenant sur l'endroit où tomber. Il décide après un moment de tomber dans celui du haut, au milieu. Comble de la chance, c'est là qu'est le levier ! Il l'active et remonte mais ne se dirige pas tout de suite vers la sortie._

Chris : Tu as activé le levier, tu peux sortir hein !

Kyoya : Je suis curieux, j'ai envie de fouiller un peu.

Chris : Comme tu veux.

Kyoya : *se laisse tomber dans le trou du milieu mais en bas*

Chris : J'aime bien fouiller moi aussi.

Kyoya : *regarde autour de lui et voit Masamune allongé par terre* Ah bah encore lui…

Chris : Il t'avait manqué ?

Kyoya : Pas trop, mais ça va, il est moins insupportable dans le jeu que d'habitude !

Chris : J'avoue !

Kyoya : *s'approche de Masamune*

Masamune : Je suis tombé dans un trou… Maintenant je ne peux plus me relever…

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Chris : *gloussement amusé*

Masamune : Pars sans moi…

Kyoya : Mais t'es un fantôme bordel ! Enfin, t'en joues un !

Masamune : Attends, les fantômes peuvent voler si je me trompe pas…

Chris : Il est un peu bête quand même…

Masamune : Bon ben…

 _Et Masamune disparait une nouvelle fois, laissant Chris et Kyoya confus et un peu désespérés. Kyoya remonte une nouvelle fois et se laisse cette fois tomber dans le piège en bas à gauche. La pièce est vide, à l'exception d'un objet sur le sol._

Kyoya : *s'approche de l'objet et le ramasse* Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chris : Tu trouves un Ruban Délavé.

Kyoya : Et à quoi ça va me servir ?

Chris : C'est un objet de DÉFENSE ! Vas-y, équipe-le !

Kyoya : Attends, tu veux que je mette ce ruban ?!

Chris : C'est dans ton intérêt mec, ça te rendra un peu plus résistant ! Logique de jeu vidéo, ne cherche pas…

Kyoya : *soupire* Tu peux me donner ses stats ? Et une logique, parce que même si tu me dis de ne pas en chercher, j'essaie d'en trouver une…

Chris : A ton service ! Le Ruban Délavé augmente ta DÉFENSE de 3. Selon mon script, cela s'explique par le fait que les monstres attaquent moins fort tout ce qui est mignon.

Kyoya : *soupire une nouvelle fois* Plus qu'à l'équiper alors…

 _Le vert attache alors le ruban rouge par-dessus l'élastique qui fait tenir sa queue de cheval. Il est facile de deviner, en observant le ruban, qu'il appartenait à une petite fille. Désolée Kyoya !_

Chris : *pouffe de rire* Ça te va très bien !

Kyoya : C'est ça, rigole ! N'empêche, que fait un ruban ici ?

Chris : Hikaru te l'a dit, tu n'es pas le seul humain à avoir chuté ici. Il appartenait sans doute à un autre enfant humain qui l'a perdu ici !

Kyoya : Ouais, ça se tient.

 _Les deux sortent de la salle, Chris laissant échapper quelques rires en attardant son regard sur le mignon petit ruban rouge qui orne maintenant les cheveux de Kyoya. Il a de la chance d'être intangible, il serait déjà mort sinon ! La salle suivante est immense et bourrée d'interrupteurs de toutes les couleurs._

Chris : Oh non…

Kyoya : Oh bordel, ça va être looooong !

* * *

 **Napstablook (Masamune) :** _Fantôme, pleure énormément. De par sa nature, il est intangible et donc insensible aux attaques physiques. Possède une ferme d'escargots près de sa maison et compose de la musique. Thème musical : « Ghost Fight »_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en ai marre de Chris dans cette fic, il profite beaucoup trop de son intangibilité !_**

 ** _Chris : C'est pas très gentil ça, mec !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait plus vu toi._**

 ** _Chris : Ouais, mais comme je suis un des persos principaux de cette fic, je suis de retour !_**

 ** _Moi : Fais gaffe quand même, ici t'es PAS intangible !_**

 ** _Chris : Oh oh…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *dégaine un katana* Viens par ici toi, je vais me venger pour le coup du premier chapitre ! Ça t'apprendra à me mater en meuf !_**

 ** _Chris : *s'enfuit en courant*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *le poursuit*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sais pas si Chris va survivre à Kyo là…_**

 ** _Moi : On verra bien ! Review, siouplait ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, à dimanche du coup._**

 ** _Chris : *toujours en train de courir aussi vite qu'il peut*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *le poursuit avec un air très énervé*_**

 ** _Moi : Mon Dieu, tant de violence ! Kyo ne changera jamais n_n_**


	3. La maison d'Hikaru et un moyen de sortir

**_Moi : *en train de décéder sur le sol en position étoile de mer*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Dure journée ?_**

 ** _Moi : L'athlé m'a blessée à mort et la chiantise du cours de philo m'a achevée TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tss, fragile !_**

 ** _Moi : Toi ça se voit que t'es pas en cours de philo avec MON prof ! Il nous fatigue tellement, toute la classe court se chercher un café à la récré pour pouvoir tenir les deux heures !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Woh, sacré level ton prof._**

 ** _Moi : *le visage contre le sol et marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, et sinon le chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je valide, il est cool !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je te trouve trop enthousiaste toi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grand sourire carnassier* Pas du tout, voyons !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je le sens pas._**

 ** _Ryuga : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et en plus tu deviens aimable ?! Mais c'est pas possible, t'es malade ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, mais tu veux vérifier quand même ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Ha ha, très drôle._**

 ** _Moi : *à l'agonie sur le carrelage de mon salon* Bon chapiiiiitre…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : J'ai l'intégrale des 10 saisons des Experts : Miami et je l'ai regardée trois fois, dont une fois en VO sous-titrée ! Est-ce que ça se voit que j'adore cette série ? XD  
Mais pourquoi tous les gens que je connais ont vu « Ça » quand ils étaient enfants ? Serais-je donc la seule à y avoir échappé ? Je l'ai vu il y a pas si longtemps (l'ancienne version, pas le remake) et j'ai bien aimé parce que je suis pas phobique des clowns. En revanche les poupées…TT_TT  
Je suis allé au ski deux fois, une avec le collège et l'autre avec ma mère. Avec le collège c'était…pas très agréable on va dire ! Le mono de mon groupe était un vrai FDP du coup j'ai fait semblant d'être malade presque toute la semaine pour lui échapper, sauf le dernier jour où je me sentais VRAIMENT pas bien XD  
Perso, j'aime toutes les saisons sauf l'automne (dans ton cul Gingka !) parce qu'il pleut tout le temps…genre vraiment tout le temps ! J'adore l'été, principalement parce que j'habite sur la côte, mais je préfère quand même l'hiver !  
P.S : Ryuga et Kyoya disent qu'ils ne voient pas du tout de quoi tu parles n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Tant de sadisme, on dirait moi ! XD  
Alors, Kyoya a répondu à tes questions, je te transmets ses réponses : Il veut qu'on passe « Centuries » de Fall Out Boy pour l'enterrement de sa crédibilité et il ne peut pas t'envoyer de photo de lui en kigurumi, il te laisse deviner à cause de qui ! Voilà n_n_**

* * *

 _Dans la pièce où se trouvent le blond et le vert, il y a des interrupteurs de toutes les couleurs et des colonnes de style grec. Ça sent l'énigme chiante. Très chiante !_

Chris : Je veux pas te décourager…mais il y a d'autres interrupteurs dans la pièce d'à côté pour la même énigme.

Kyoya : Oh nique ta mère ! Au secours…

Chris : Bon…je me sens dans l'obligation de t'aider parce que cette énigme, elle est juste chiante. Même pas dure, juste chiante.

Kyoya : Merci d'avoir pitié de moi mec.

Chris : Le bon interrupteur est dans la pièce d'à côté !

Kyoya : Okay.

 _Les deux avancent dans la pièce suivante en trainant des pieds, fatigués par cette énigme. A peine entré dans la salle, Kyoya remarque qu'un interrupteur est quelque peu…caché derrière un des piliers ! Il l'active et entend un déclic un peu plus loin. Le lion sourit à son partenaire invisible aux yeux des autres et avance vers la salle suivante. Seulement, la salle suivante est conçue sur le même principe…_

Kyoya : Je vais me pendre…

Chris : J'avais oublié ça…

Kyoya : Chris pitié, dis-moi lequel est le bon ! Ça m'emmerde ces histoires…

Chris : Attends, je cherche dans mon script.

Kyoya : Dépêche, sinon je me débrouille pour me pendre avec ma ceinture.

Chris : Alors…il y a un vert, un bleu et un rouge. Le bon interrupteur, d'après mon script, c'est le rouge !

Kyoya : Il se passe quoi si je me trompe ?

Chris : Rien de grave, tu tombes juste dans une pièce vide plus bas et tu dois recommencer.

Kyoya : *hoche la tête et appuie sur l'interrupteur rouge*

 _Un déclic se fait entendre et les piques qui barraient la route se rétractent. Les deux amis avancent et Kyoya prie de toutes ses forces pour ne plus avoir à résoudre des énigmes aussi chiantes. Mais, comme la vie n'est qu'une pute, la salle suivante est encore une fois remplie d'interrupteurs._

Kyoya : *soupire d'exaspération* Je veux mourir !

Chris : Je ne me rappelais vraiment pas qu'il y avait autant d'énigmes avec des interrupteurs…

Kyoya : Comment ça ? Tu as des souvenirs de cet endroit ?

Chris : Euh…non. Non, c'est juste que j'ai lu mon script plusieurs fois quand tu dormais dans les fleurs, en attendant que tu te réveilles.

Kyoya : Tu m'as regardé dormir… ?

Chris : Oui, un petit moment.

Kyoya : *fusille le blond des yeux* Non mais ça va pas ?! Espèce de…de…pervers !

Chris : *sourire amusé* Hé, je pouvais rien faire d'autre ! Rassure-toi, je ne t'ai pas maté, je sais me tenir.

Kyoya : Je vais te tuer !

Chris : Si tu me tues, je pourrais pas te filer la soluce pour cette salle !

Kyoya : …Je te tuerai quand on aura fini cette stupide aventure alors.

Chris : *sourire victorieux* Très bien ! Tu dois activer l'interrupteur caché derrière le pilier en face de toi.

 _Le vert s'exécute en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles mais qui semblent décrire ce qu'il compte faire subir au blond plus tard. Les piques s'abaissent une nouvelle fois et les deux se dirigent vers la prochaine pièce. Et là…soulagement ! La pièce suivante ne contient pas le moindre petit interrupteur ! Hallelujah !_

Chris : Oh merci, c'est enfin fini…

Kyoya : Oh oui, ça fait du bien quand ça se termine ! Bon, on est où ?

Chris : Avance un peu, s'il te plait. Je ne vois pas grand-chose là.

Kyoya : Tu ne peux pas avancer sans moi ?

Chris : Pas trop, je suis ton narrateur donc je dois rester près de toi.

Kyoya : *s'avance un peu plus dans la salle* J'ai deux chemins. Je prends lequel ?

Chris : Mmh…celui en face, là où il y a du lierre par terre.

 _Le vert suit les conseils du blond et traverse la salle, une autre salle vide à l'exception d'un Froggit (ils sont partout, c'est l'invasion !) puis arrive dans une salle étroite. Il y a un objet sur le sol._

Kyoya : *s'approche et ramasse l'objet*

Chris : Tu as trouvé le Couteau en Plastique, qui va te servir à rien du tout !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Chris : C'est une arme, ça fait augmenter ton ATTAQUE. Or, tu fais une route Pacifiste partenaire, tu ne vas jamais attaquer !

Kyoya : Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as dit d'aller par là ?!

Chris : Pour te troller n_n

Kyoya : Je te hais.

Chris : Moi aussi je t'aime, partenaire.

Kyoya : *grogne* Bon, je vais le garder même s'il sert à rien. Je m'en débarrasserai plus tard, quand j'en aurai l'occasion.

 _Le lion rebrousse chemin, suivi par son espèce de sadique de narrateur, et prend cette fois le chemin jonché de feuilles rouges. La salle suivante est bien plus grande, et notre vert se retrouve face à un grand arbre noir sans feuilles, vraisemblablement mort. En même temps, on est sous terre là ! C'est déjà étonnant que des plantes réussissent à se développer._

Chris : Je crois que je sais où on est…

Kyoya : *fait un pas* Hein ?

Hikaru : Oh malheur, cela a pris plus de temps que je ne l'avais pensé.

Kyoya : Hikaru ?

 _La Gardienne des Ruines avance dans la direction de Kyoya, sa longue toge violette flottant doucement autour d'elle. Elle contourne l'arbre, sort son téléphone pour appeler le vert mais se rend compte qu'il est juste devant elle._

Hikaru : Que fais-tu ici, mon enfant ? Tu n'as rien ?

Kyoya : Non j'ai rien, je vais bien. *pense* J'ai juste failli mourir d'ennui, rien de grave !

Hikaru : Viens, viens, je vais panser tes blessures.

Kyoya : Hikaru…je ne suis PAS blessé.

Hikaru : Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser comme ça aussi longtemps. C'était irresponsable de ma part d'essayer de te surprendre ainsi.

Kyoya : *ne comprend rien* Me…me surprendre ?

Hikaru : *rougit* Oups…

Kyoya : *complètement perdu*

Chris : *pouffe discrètement de rire*

Hikaru : Bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps. Viens, petit être !

Kyoya : Non mais hé ! Qui c'est que tu traites de petit ?!

Chris : Ton script Kyoya…

 _Hikaru disparait alors derrière l'arbre et entre dans une maison juste derrière. Kyoya la suit mais s'arrête un peu avant pour sauvegarder sur l'étoile qui brille devant la maison._

Chris : Voir une maison si mignonne et ordonnée dans les Ruines te donne de la DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : *ricane* A peu près tout et n'importe quoi me file de la DÉTERMINATION, j'ai l'impression !

Chris : C'est vrai oui, mais tu joues un enfant qui découvre un monde inconnu rempli de monstres ! Imagine si tu étais Yu, tu t'extasierais sur tout.

Kyoya : *a un frisson en essayant de s'imaginer à la place de Yu*

Chris : *ricane* Terrible, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête et entre dans la maison*

Hikaru : *accueille Kyoya dans l'entrée* Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ?

Kyoya : *hume l'air* Oui…ça sent bon.

Chris : *sourit comme un bienheureux* Très bon même.

Hikaru : Surprise ! C'est une tarte à la cannelle et au caramel.

Kyoya : Aaaaaaah, c'était pour ça les questions !

Hikaru : J'ai pensé qu'on se devait de fêter ton arrivée. Je veux que ta nouvelle vie ici se passe aussi bien que possible.

Kyoya : Merci, c'est gent…attends quoi ? Comment ça « nouvelle vie » ?!

Chris : *ricane* C'est maman chèvre, je te rappelle.

Hikaru : De ce fait, je vais me passer de tartes aux escargots pour ce soir.

Kyoya : Tarte aux escargots ?!

Hikaru : *se penche vers Kyoya et chuchote* Je te rassure, ça me dégoûte moi aussi d'imaginer ça…

Kyoya : *sourit légèrement*

Chris : *très amusé de la situation*

Hikaru : *reprend son speech* Viens, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

Kyoya : Une autre surprise ? Bon bah…

Hikaru : *entraine Kyoya dans le couloir à droite de l'entrée* Et voilà…

Kyoya : Oui…c'est une porte.

Hikaru : *prend la main de Kyoya et se place devant la porte avec lui* Une chambre rien que pour toi. J'espère que ça te plait !

Kyoya : M-mais j'vais pas rester moi ! Hikaru, tu le sais hein ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Hikaru : *ignore ce que dit Kyoya et lui caresse les cheveux affectueusement*

Kyoya : *sourit d'une manière assez mignonne et se met limite à ronronner*

Chris : Mmh, c'est donc ça ton point faible Kyoya ! Si on te caresse les cheveux, tu deviens tout innocent et mignon !

Hikaru : *enlève sa main et se retourne* Ça ne sentirait pas le brûlé…? Mmh, fais comme chez toi !

 _Hikaru s'en va alors rapidement, laissant Kyoya en compagnie de son ami et narrateur invisible. Le vert sort de son étrange état de transe provoqué par le geste affectueux et maternel d'Hikaru et regarde autour de lui._

Chris : *ricane* Ah, c'est tellement dommage que je sois intangible ! Je peux pas te caresser les cheveux moi.

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux* Oui bon bah ça va ! Oui, quand on me caresse les cheveux je fonds un peu, mais j'y peux rien ! Et t'as pas intérêt à le répéter, sale blondinet.

Chris : Kyoya…tu es le seul qui me voit et qui m'entend. Je risque pas de pouvoir partager cette info avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Kyoya : Eh bah tant mieux !

 _Le vert pousse alors la porte de « sa » chambre et se retrouve dans une mignonne pièce décorée avec soin par la maîtresse de maison. Au centre de la chambre se trouve un grand tapis rectangulaire. Contre le mur de droite sont appuyé un lit, deux grandes peluches et une grande lampe. Il y a également un coffre à jouets au pied du lit. A droite du lit, en face de Kyoya donc, il y a une grande armoire, une commode sur laquelle est posée un cadre photo, un autre petit coffre et une autre lampe, plus petite, posée sur un guéridon. La dernière chose que le lion remarque est un dessin enfantin d'une fleur dorée punaisé au mur._

Kyoya : Chambre d'enfant/20 !

Chris : Tu joues un enfant, va falloir t'y habituer à un moment.

Kyoya : Excuse, mais c'est pas facile.

Chris : Le coffre à jouets est rempli à ras bord !

Kyoya : Je serais aux anges…si j'avais 6 ans de moins.

Chris : Oui, je sais Kyoya…

Kyoya : s'approche du cadre photo posé sur la commode*

Chris : C'est un cadre photo vide. Il est tout poussiéreux…

Kyoya : C'est étrange. Pourquoi il y a une chambre d'enfant ici ? Elle a pas construit la chambre rien que pour moi quand même ?

Chris : Elle a dit qu'elle avait l'habitude de recueillir les humains qui tombent ici.

Kyoya : Et c'était tous des enfants ? Et ils sont où d'ailleurs ?

Chris : Euh, tu me poses trop de questions là ! Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, je ne sais pas moi-même.

Kyoya : Je la sens pas cette histoire Chris…

Chris : Tu as toujours des mauvais pressentiments Kyoya.

Kyoya : *observe le petit coffre*

Chris : C'est un coffre rempli de chaussures pour enfants, toutes de tailles très variables.

Kyoya : C'est glauque…

Chris : Tu vois le mal partout !

Kyoya : Chris ! Hikaru recueille des enfants humains qui tombent ici, c'est déjà bizarre que les seuls humains qui tombent ici soient des enfants, mais en plus ces enfants ont visiblement disparus ! Je porte même le putain de nœud d'une petite fille qui s'est probablement perdue ici !

Chris : Ça n'a rien à voir d'ailleurs, mais le Couteau en Plastique lui appartenait aussi.

Kyoya : Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ces enfants ! Histoire que ça ne m'arrive pas non plus…

Chris : Je ne peux pas te le dire Kyoya, je ne sais pas…

Kyoya : Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair.

Chris : *sourit* C'est comme tu veux. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux, partenaire.

Kyoya : *sort de sa chambre, emprunte le couloir et entre dans une deuxième chambre* Ce doit être la chambre d'Hikaru.

 _La chambre d'Hikaru fait la même taille que l'autre, mais la disposition des meubles et les meubles eux-mêmes sont différents. Contre le mur de gauche sont disposés un bureau et un grand lit et contre celui d'en face, une large bibliothèque et une commode. Quelques plantes complètent le tableau, dont un pot de fleurs dorées._

Kyoya : Tiens, il y a un cahier ouvert sur son bureau.

Chris : On dirait qu'elle a entouré quelque chose en rouge.

Kyoya : *s'approche du cahier ouvert*

Chris : Le journal intime d'Hikaru. Veux-tu lire le passage entouré ?

Kyoya : C'est…très malpoli mais oui. C'est peut-être une info importante.

Chris : « Pourquoi le squelette n'a-t-il pas d'amis ? Parce qu'il n'OS pas parler aux autres… ». Le reste de la page est rempli de blagues du même niveau.

Kyoya : …

Chris : C'est pas mon style d'humour…

Kyoya : Et ce n'est pas le mien non plus.

Chris : Tu repasseras pour ton info !

Kyoya : J'essaie des trucs ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre, j'avoue…

Chris : Continue de visiter, on trouvera peut-être un indice.

Kyoya *sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la troisième et dernière porte du couloir* Merde, c'est fermé.

Chris : La pièce est en rénovation. C'est marqué sur la feuille scotchée à la porte…

Kyoya : Ah…

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : *grogne* Bon, allons voir l'autre côté de la maison.

Chris : *toujours avec un grand sourire* Je te suis !

Kyoya : *traverse le couloir puis l'entrée* On dirait qu'il y a une cave. J'irai voir plus tard.

Chris : Comme tu veux.

Kyoya : *arrive dans le salon où Hikaru lit un livre, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée où un feu est allumé* C'est agréable comme endroit.

Chris : *sourit*

Kyoya : Je me demande si je peux manger la tarte, j'ai un peu la dalle moi. La cuisine est derrière ?

Chris : Suis l'odeur !

Kyoya : *entre dans la cuisine et s'approche de la tarte*

Chris : Ça sent bon… Par contre, elle est encore trop chaude pour la manger.

Kyoya : Bon tant pis, j'attendrai un peu. Mais j'ai quand même faim…et je suis un peu fatigué aussi…

Chris : Tu faisais quoi avant de te réveiller dans les fleurs ?

Kyoya : Je m'entrainais au Wolf Canyon.

Chris : Pas étonnant que tu sois crevé alors.

Kyoya : Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Chris : Essaie de parler à Hikaru ! Je ne vois pas trop d'autres choses à faire.

Kyoya : Ouais, t'as raison blondinet.

 _Le vert revient dans le salon et laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres. L'endroit est vraiment agréable, très chaleureux. La cheminée réchauffe l'endroit, l'odeur de la tarte cannelle-caramel qui refroidit dans la cuisine se diffuse dans les pièces et la présence d'Hikaru est réconfortante. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Kyoya trouve ça un peu trop…parfait._

Kyoya : *s'approche d'Hikaru en souriant*

Hikaru : *lâche son livre des yeux et sourit au lion en retour* Bonjour, mon enfant ! La tarte n'a pas encore refroidie pour l'instant. Tu devrais peut-être faire une sieste.

Kyoya : Hum ? C'est…c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je me sens crevé et je pourrais pas poursuivre une aventure si je suis trop fatigué.

Hikaru : *sourire lumineux* Fais de beaux rêves.

Chris : *ricane* Oooooh, c'est trop mignon ! Elle t'a adopté t'as vu ?

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel et part vers sa chambre*

Chris : *ricane dans son coin en suivant Kyoya*

Kyoya : *entre dans sa chambre* Bon, et toi ?

Chris : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : Bah qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je dors ?

Chris : Je sais pas…

Kyoya : T'avises pas de me mater encore pendant mon sommeil !

Chris : Mais non, je le ferai pas ! Je l'avais déjà pas fait la première fois.

Kyoya : C'est ça ouais, je t'ai à l'œil.

Chris : Allez, couche-toi ! Je vais m'assoir au fond du lit et relire mon script et le tien, ça te va ?

Kyoya : Ouais, ça me va.

 _Le lion enlève ses baskets et se glisse tout habillé dans les draps moelleux du lit. Le matelas est tellement confortable qu'il s'endort presque instantanément ! Chris s'assoit comme il l'avait dit et relit une nouvelle fois les scripts donnés par Wonderinn. Quand Kyoya se réveille finalement, ni lui ni Chris ne savent combien de temps s'est écoulé. Ils n'ont aucun repère temporel il faut dire…_

Kyoya : *s'étire, sort des draps et remet ses pompes* J'ai bien dormi en tout cas.

Chris : J'ai remarqué, tu n'as pas bougé d'un centimètre dans ton sommeil ! Au fait, il y a un cadeau pour toi.

Kyoya : Quoi ?

Chris : *pointe du doigt une part de tarte posée dans une assiette sur le tapis* Hikaru est venue t'apporter ça dans ton sommeil.

Kyoya : *s'approche et la ramasse* Ce sera utile en combat, j'imagine ?

Chris : *se lève* Oui !

Kyoya : Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Je dois regagner la surface et j'ai l'étrange pressentiment que la sortie de cet endroit se trouve à la cave.

Chris : Va voir Hikaru alors, et dis-lui que tu veux partir. Elle comprendra sûrement.

 _Le lion opine et sort de sa chambre pour rejoindre Hikaru dans le salon. Cette dernière est toujours au coin du feu en train de lire un livre._

Kyoya : *s'approche doucement d'Hikaru*

Hikaru : Déjà debout, à ce que je vois ?

Kyoya : Déjà ? J'ai pas dormi longtemps ?

Chris : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de notion du temps ici…

Hikaru : Hum, j'aimerais que tu saches à quel point cela me rend heureuse de t'avoir ici.

Chris : Vraiment, tu as été adopté là !

Kyoya : Oui mais je veux pas… J'ai déjà une mère qui m'aime et qui me couve, je m'en contenterai !

Hikaru : Il y a tellement de vieux livres que je voudrais te faire lire.

Kyoya : J'aime pas trop les vieux bouquins…

Hikaru : J'aimerais te montrer mon coin favori pour chasser des insectes.

Kyoya : Euh…

Hikaru : J'ai également préparé un programme afin que tu puisses étudier.

Kyoya : Chris…appelle les flics.

Chris : Euh, il y a pas vraiment de police ici…

Kyoya : Eh merde !

Hikaru : Ça va sûrement te surprendre…mais j'ai toujours voulu être institutrice. En fait, peut-être que ce n'est pas si surprenant…

Kyoya : Grand bien te fasse, mais moi je veux pas étudier !

Hikaru : Néanmoins, je suis contente que tu vives ici avec moi.

Kyoya : Mais je ne vis pas ici ! C'est du kidnapping ça madame !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Hikaru : Oh, aurais-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Kyoya : Bah oui en fait…

Hikaru : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Kyoya : Je veux rentrer chez moi. Dans ma maison. Ma vraie maison, dans le monde des humains, tu vois ?

Hikaru : Quoi ? Mais…mais c'est ICI ta maison désormais.

Kyoya : Ouais mais non en fait, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je veux pas ! Arrête de me séquestrer steuplait…

Hikaru : Hum…est-ce que tu voudrais que je te parle de mon livre ?

Kyoya : Non, je veux que tu me dises comment on sort d'ici ! J'veux pas être séquestré ici moi…même si c'est sympa. Je veux ren-trer chez moi !

Hikaru : Il s'intitule « 72 façons d'utiliser les escargots ». Qu'en dis-tu ?

Kyoya : J'en dis que je m'en fous ! Je veux sortir des Ruines !

Hikaru : …J'ai quelque chose à faire. Reste ici.

 _Hikaru pose son livre et se dirige rapidement dans l'entrée._

Kyoya : Hé ! Mais reviens et dis-moi comment on sort !

Chris : C'est louche…

Kyoya : Elle m'a dit de rester ici, mais hors de question ! Je parie qu'elle est à la cave !

 _Le vert s'élance dans l'entrée, le blond sur ses talons, et descend les escaliers menant à la cave. L'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison d'Hikaru s'estompe alors, laissant place à une ambiance plus oppressante._

Kyoya : *avance prudemment dans le couloir de la cave*

Chris : Regarde, voilà Hikaru !

Hikaru : *tourne le dos à Kyoya (et Chris)*

Kyoya : *court vers Hikaru* Hé !

Hikaru : Tu désires savoir comment retourner à la « maison », n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya : Oui, je me tue à te le dire !

Hikaru : Devant nous se trouve la fin des Ruines. Une sortie à sens unique menant vers le reste de l'Underground.

Kyoya : Ah, je le savais ! Bon bah merci pour l'info, je vais y all…

Hikaru : Je vais la détruire.

Kyoya : Qu-quoi ?!

Chris : *déglutit*

Hikaru : Plus personne ne quittera jamais cet endroit.

Kyoya : Hikaru, tu m'fais peur là ! Depuis quand t'es une yandere ?

Hikaru : Maintenant sois sage et retourne dans ta chambre. *s'éloigne*

Kyoya : Mais non ! Mais je veux sortir !

Chris : Poursuis-la, vite !

Kyoya : *court derrière Hikaru* Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je veux pas rester ici toute ma vie à me faire cajoler par une maman de substitution !

Hikaru : *toujours dos à Kyoya mais avec une expression dure sur le visage* Tous les humains qui tombent ici-bas rencontrent le même destin. Je l'ai vu maintes fois.

Kyoya : *pas vraiment rassuré*

Hikaru : Ils tombent. Ils partent. Ils meurent.

Kyoya : Chris…ça veut dire que tous les enfants qu'elle a recueillis sont morts ?

Chris : Je crois que oui, partenaire.

Kyoya : Ça veut dire que je porte le ruban d'une petite fille morte et que j'ai aussi son couteau-jouet dans mes poches ?!

Chris : Oui, aussi…

Kyoya : Oh putain de bordel de meeeeeeeeerde ! Je te l'avais dit que je sentais pas cette histoire !

Chris : J'avoue, j'aurais dû te croire direct…

Hikaru : Quel enfant naïf… Si tu quittes les Ruines… Il… Tsubasa te tuera.

Kyoya : *s'étrangle à moitié* QUOI ?! Tsubasa veut me tuer ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Hikaru : J'essaie seulement de te protéger.

Kyoya : Okay, d'accord c'est très gentil Hikaru, mais si c'est que Tsubasa je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir tout de même !

Hikaru : …Va dans ta chambre. *s'éloigne*

Kyoya : Bientôt elle va me mettre au coin en me disant que j'ai été un méchant garçon et que je suis puni…

Chris : *rigole*

Kyoya : Je veux toujours sortir par contre ! *recommence à poursuivre Hikaru*

Hikaru : *dans un coin (ou un virage…)* N'essaie pas de m'arrêter. Ceci est mon dernier avertissement. *s'éloigne encore*

Kyoya : S'il faut t'affronter, j'en passerai par là ! Je veux sortir !

 _Kyoya poursuit une dernière fois Hikaru et arrive au bout de la cave. La Gardienne des Ruines se tient debout face à une porte sur laquelle est gravé le même symbole que celui présent sur la toge de la jeune fille. La fin des Ruines…_

Hikaru : *tourne encore et toujours le dos à Kyoya* Tu souhaites à ce point partir ?

Kyoya : Bah c'est-à-dire que j'ai une aventure qui m'attend moi…

Hikaru : Humpf. Tu es comme tous les autres.

Kyoya : Oui…je veux rentrer chez moi. C'est normal, non ?

Chris : Oui, c'est normal oui.

Hikaru : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de résoudre ça. Prouve-moi… Prouve-moi que tu as assez de force pour survivre à l'extérieur !

 _L'ambiance s'assombrit alors et l'ÂME de notre personnage principal se matérialise tandis qu'une agréable musique se fait entendre._

Chris : Hikaru bloque le chemin !

Kyoya : Chris, j'ai des yeux ! J'ai vu tu sais.

Chris : Fais attention Kyoya, c'est ton premier combat de boss. Les boss ne se laissent pas épargner comme ça, tu vas devoir t'accrocher ! Et eux vont t'attaquer sans retenue, alors sois bien attentif.

Kyoya : Concrètement, je suis un peu dans la merde, c'est ça que t'essaies de me dire ?

Chris : Exagère pas, c'est le premier combat de boss du jeu ! Ceux d'après seront un peu plus chauds…

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Je n'ai que deux options cette fois, check et parler.

Chris : C'est ton premier boss, tu veux que je te donne des infos ?

Kyoya : Non, je peux me débrouiller. Mais je peux pas juste l'épargner en boucle ? Je peux pas me battre de toute façon…

Chris : Ah mais tu fais ce que tu veux hein, c'est toi qui joue !

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : …

 _La Gardienne matérialise alors des boules de feu qui foncent sur l'ÂME de Kyoya. Le vert parvient à esquiver miraculeusement !_

Chris : Hikaru garde ses distances.

Kyoya : Putain, mais c'est super chaud à esquiver !

Chris : C'est normal, c'est du feu.

Kyoya : *regarde Chris avec un regard de jugement*

Chris : Désolé…

Kyoya : *refait la même action* J'insiste, je ne me battrai pas.

Hikaru : …

 _Et à nouveau, l'ÂME de Kyoya se fait attaquer par des dizaines de boules de feu. Cette fois-ci, le vert est touché et perd quelques PV. Kyoya grimace, l'attaque lui donne l'impression de se faire brûler la poitrine._

Chris : Hikaru te transperce du regard.

Kyoya : *épargne toujours Hikaru*

Hikaru : … _(Tant de conversation, on dirait Red dans Pokémon !)_

 _Les boules de feu volent autour de l'ÂME humaine rouge. Kyoya se concentre au maximum pour esquiver au mieux les projectiles, 20 PV ça peut partir très vite ! Mais malgré toute sa concentration, il se fait encore toucher et est maintenant à 10 PV. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentue encore davantage._

Chris : Hikaru te transperce toujours du regard.

Kyoya : *se tient la poitrine à l'endroit où est son cœur* Ça brûle…

Chris : *regard attristé*

Kyoya : *se redresse et épargne à nouveau Hikaru*

Hikaru : *soulève un sourcil* … ?

 _Kyoya fait de son mieux pour esquiver l'attaque suivante, mais déconcentré par la vive douleur qui s'accentue toujours plus dans sa poitrine, il se prend encore quelques projectiles et tombe cette fois à 5 PV._

Chris : *inquiet* Hikaru te transperce toujours du regard. Kyoya…tu devrais prendre quelque chose !

Kyoya : *choisit ITEMS et voit devant lui ce qu'il a dans ses poches* Un pansement ?

Chris : C'est Hikaru qui te l'a donné, quand elle a dit qu'elle penserait tes blessures.

Kyoya : *prend le pansement* Je le mets où ?

Chris : Où tu veux, ça marchera pareil. Sur ta joue si t'en as envie !

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et met le pansement le long de sa mâchoire*

Chris : Tu mets le pansement. Tu regagnes 10 PV !

Kyoya : C'est déjà pas mal.

Chris : Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi !

Kyoya : *sourit comme s'il avait envie d'en découdre*

 _Le vert s'applique à esquiver les boules de feu et ne se fait pas toucher une seule fois ! Il commence à comprendre les paternes des différentes formes d'attaque d'Hikaru._

Kyoya : *épargne encore Hikaru*

Hikaru : Que fais-tu ?

Kyoya : Je refuse de me battre contre toi, ça se voit non ?

 _Sans difficulté, Kyoya esquive une nouvelle fois l'attaque suivante. Il a l'air prêt à tenir le combat le temps qu'il faudra._

Chris : Hikaru prépare une attaque magique.

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah parce que jusque-là c'était pas de la magie ?

Chris : Oui bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kyoya : *hoche la tête et épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : Attaque ou enfuis-toi !

Kyoya : J'ai décidé que je t'épargnerai alors je le ferai ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

 _Le vert a vraiment compris comment esquiver et y arrive maintenant avec facilité. Une nouvelle fois, il épargne Hikaru en la fixant avec un regard empli de DÉTERMINATION bien propre à sa nature._

Hikaru : Que veux-tu prouver ainsi ?

Kyoya : Que je peux survivre sans me battre, je crois. Chris ?

Chris : Oui, c'est ça !

 _L'attaque d'Hikaru est alors moins difficile à esquiver, comme si elle commençait à ne plus vouloir se battre._

Chris : Hikaru prend une profonde inspiration.

Kyoya : Je tiens le bon bout, non ?

Chris : Je pense que oui !

Kyoya : *épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : Combats ou va-t'en !

Kyoya : *sourire sûr de lui* Non.

 _La confiance de notre rebelle préféré est à son maximum ! Il esquive une nouvelle fois les nombreuses boules de feu et épargne la Gardienne des Ruines._

Hikaru : Arrête.

Kyoya : *soutient son regard* Non.

 _Hikaru semble reprendre du poil de la bête et attaque plus fort, mais Kyoya esquive encore et toujours. Il est déterminé !_

Kyoya : *épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Kyoya : *continue de la fixer avec son regard déterminé, sûr de ce qu'il fait.*

 _Hikaru semble de plus en plus perdre patience tandis que Chris regarde attentivement Kyoya esquiver les boules de feu, maitrisant parfaitement son ÂME. Encore et toujours, le lion épargne son adversaire._

Hikaru : Va-t'en !

Kyoya : Non ! Je vais te prouver que je peux survivre !

 _Chris sourit en voyant Kyoya autant s'impliquer dans le combat et réussir à esquiver toutes les attaques de feu d'Hikaru. La lueur déterminée dans ses yeux ne faiblit pas et il épargne toujours son ennemie._

Hikaru : *détourne les yeux* …

Kyoya : *pense* Accroche-toi Kyoya ! C'est un défi à ta hauteur de survivre à un combat sans riposter !

 _Le vert se prépare pour l'attaque suivante mais, à son grand étonnement, les boules de feu esquivent son ÂME cette fois-ci. Il est proche de la victoire._

Kyoya : Elle m'esquive ?

Chris : Continue, elle commence à craquer !

Kyoya : *épargne encore Hikaru*

Hikaru : *semble peinée* …

 _Les boules de feu esquivent encore l'ÂME de Kyoya et le lion se sent plus proche que jamais de terminer le combat. Il épargne encore une fois Hikaru et cette fois, la musique du combat s'arrête._

Hikaru : *regarde Kyoya tristement* Je sais que tu veux rentrer chez toi, mais…

Chris : …

Kyoya : Euh…il se passe quoi là ?

Chris : Elle ne veut plus t'attaquer. Continue de l'épargner, c'est bientôt fini !

Kyoya : *épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : Mais s'il te plait…va à l'étage maintenant.

Kyoya : Ecoute Hikaru, je sens que tu as un besoin d'affection ! Mais je suis pas là pour ça moi ! J'sais pas, fais comme tout le monde et adopte un chat ou un chien. Euh…il y en a dans ce monde ?

Chris : Des chiens oui, si je me trompe pas.

Kyoya : Bon bah voilà ! *épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : *sourire timide* Je te promets que je prendrai bien soin de toi ici.

Kyoya : Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est toujours non !

Chris : *laisse échapper un petit rire*

Kyoya : *épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : Je sais que l'on n'a pas grand-chose mais…

Kyoya : Mais rien du tout, j'ai pris ma décision ! Je veux m'en aller.

Chris : *en train de rire tout seul* Tu niques l'intensité dramatique mec !

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules en mode OSEF et épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : On peut avoir une belle vie ici.

Kyoya : C'est toujours non. *l'épargne encore*

Hikaru : *perd son sourire* Pourquoi rends-tu cela si difficile ?

Kyoya : Je suis désolé, mais j'y peux rien moi ! C'est le scénario !

Chris : Exact !

Kyoya : *épargne Hikaru*

Hikaru : *détourne les yeux* S'il te plait, va à l'étage.

Kyoya : Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?! Je veux sortir ! *épargne encore*

Hikaru : *a une expression très triste d'un seul coup* …

Kyoya : …

Chris : Je crois que là, t'y as été un peu fort…

Kyoya : *soupire et épargne encore Hikaru* C'est vraiment pas contre toi, mais je ne peux pas rester ici.

Hikaru : *retrouve son sourire* Ha ha…

Kyoya : Hum… ?

Chris : Cherche pas à comprendre, continue d'épargner.

Kyoya : *épargne encore et toujours*

Hikaru : Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux sauver ne serait-ce qu'un seul enfant.

Kyoya : Je…j'ai pas dit ça.

Chris : Et tu ne l'as pas pensé non plus.

Kyoya : *épargne encore Hikaru*

Hikaru : *détourne le regard* …

Kyoya : *épargne toujours Hikaru*

Hikaru : Non, je comprends. Un enfant ne peut pas être heureux coincé ici.

Kyoya : Ah, enfin !

Hikaru : Les Ruines paraissent bien exigües une fois qu'on en a fait le tour. Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi de grandir dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Kyoya : J'ai fini ma croissance tu sais.

Chris : *soupire* Kyoya…

Kyoya : Oui pardon, je joue un enfant ! C'est dur de s'y faire…

Hikaru : Mes espoirs… Ma solitude… Ma peur… Pour toi mon enfant, je les mettrai de côté.

Kyoya : …

Chris : Euh…ça va ?

Kyoya : Elle joue bien Hikaru, v'là que je me sens hyper impliqué…

 _Le combat s'achève ainsi, l'interface disparait et l'ÂME de Kyoya revient se loger doucement dans sa poitrine._

Hikaru : *face à la porte* Si tu désires vraiment quitter les Ruines… Je ne t'arrêterai pas.

Kyoya : Hallelujah !

Chris : Tu vas enfin pourvoir découvrir une nouvelle zone.

Hikaru : Cependant, quand tu partiras… Ne reviens pas ici. S'il te plait.

Kyoya : C'était pas prévu que je le fasse, t'inquiète pas…

Hikaru : J'espère que tu comprends.

Kyoya : Oui oui, je comprends très bien !

Hikaru : *se retourne et enlace Kyoya pour lui dire adieu*

Kyoya : *se laisse faire, un peu surpris*

Chris : *ricane* C'est tellement mignon ! Dommage que je puisse pas prendre de photo.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Là c'est toi qui nique l'intensité de la situation.

Chris : D'accord, je me tais.

Hikaru : *lâche Kyoya* Au revoir, mon enfant.

Kyoya : Au revoir…maman chèvre.

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Hikaru : *pouffe aussi de rire discrètement*

 _La Gardienne des Ruines s'éloigne alors, se dirigeant vers l'étage. Elle s'arrête un instant, regarde Kyoya, puis s'en va définitivement, pensant laisser le vert seul. Ce dernier se tourne vers son partenaire._

Kyoya : Bon, en avant alors !

Chris : C'est parti !

Kyoya : *passe la porte et se retrouve dans un long couloir* Eh, t'en veux une bonne Chris ?

Chris : Quoi ?

Kyoya : Je culpabilise un peu de la laisser seule ici…

Chris : *rigole mais pas de manière moqueuse* C'est bien, ça veut dire que tu réussis à entrer dans ton rôle !

Kyoya : *traverse le long couloir, change de salle et se retrouve face à Damian* ALORS TOI ! Toi t'as de la chance que je fasse une Pacifiste, parce que sinon je t'aurais bien défoncé la gueule pour le coup de la dernière fois !

Damian : Malin. Trèèèèèès malin.

Kyoya : …Hein ?

Damian : Tu penses avoir gagné au jeu du plus intelligent, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Damian : Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué.

Kyoya : Bah non, la preuve.

Damian : Alors comme ça, t'as réussi à jouer selon tes propres règles.

Kyoya : Et ouais ! Dans ton cul !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Damian : *sourire démoniaque* Tu as épargné la vie d'une seule et unique personne.

Kyoya : Hum…non. Et tu vois Damian, j'aurais peur actuellement si tu n'étais pas déguisé en fleur dorée !

Damian : *soupir désespéré* Pourquoi moi ? TT_TT

Kyoya : Parce que.

Damian : *inspire un grand coup et reprend son speech avec son visage de démon* Hi hi hi… Mais à ta place, j'éviterais de crâner.

Kyoya : Je crâne pas !

Damian : Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Kyoya : Qu…quoi ?

Damian : *prend la voix d'Hikaru* Tu voulais la tuer.

Kyoya : Quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu disjonctes là ! Et puis c'est quoi cette voix ?!

Damian : *toujours avec la voix d'Hikaru* Mais après, tu as fait marche arrière, parce que tu pensais que tu allais le regretter.

Kyoya : Mais non ! Arrête de dire des conneries !

Damian : *sourire de démon et reprend sa voix normale* Ha ha ha ha… Pauvre imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que tes pouvoirs n'appartiennent qu'à toi ?

Kyoya : M-mes pouvoirs ? Mais quels pouvoirs ?!

Damian : Le pouvoir de refaire le monde… Grâce à ta seule DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Hein ?! Chris, de quoi il parle ?

Chris : Hum…je…

Damian : La capacité de se prendre pour Dieu !

Kyoya : Mais je comprends rien là, sérieux !

Damian : La capacité de « Sauvegarder ta progression ».

Kyoya : …De sauvegarder ? Les étoiles et tout ça ? Je…

Chris : Il vient de briser le quatrième mur. Il sait qu'on est…dans un jeu.

Kyoya : Oh merde…

Damian : Je pensais être le seul à posséder ce pouvoir. Mais…je ne peux plus sauvegarder ma progression. Apparemment, TES désirs pour ce monde sont plus forts et surpassent les miens !

Kyoya : *rougit un peu* Mes…désirs ?

Chris : Il veut parler de ta DÉTERMINATION à sortir d'ici.

Kyoya : Ah…okay.

Chris : Pourquoi, tu pensais à autre chose ?

Kyoya : Non non, je comprenais juste pas…

Chris : *sourire en coin*

Damian : *immense sourire démoniaque* Très bien, très bien. Profite de ce pouvoir tant que tu le peux. Je t'observerai.

 _Damian se fend alors d'un rire démoniaque, puis disparait en s'enfonçant dans le sol. Kyoya est plutôt choqué des révélations faites par le petit blader déguisé en fleur._

Kyoya : Mon pouvoir…c'est d'avoir la possibilité de sauvegarder. La possibilité de retourner en arrière si je fais une erreur ou si je meurs…

Chris : Ne…ne te préoccupe pas trop de ça Kyoya. Damian essaie surtout de semer le doute et l'inquiétude dans ton esprit !

Kyoya : *se redresse et inspire un grand coup* Allez, on quitte cet endroit !

Chris : Bonne idée ! Changeons de zone.

 _Les deux avancent et passent une grande porte ouverte très imposante. Plus de retour en arrière possible ! Les Ruines sont maintenant derrière eux…_

* * *

 **Asgore (Tsubasa) :** _Évoqué par Toriel (Hikaru), on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui pour l'instant. Il veut tuer Frisk (Kyoya) pour une raison inconnue et a apparemment déjà tué tous les enfants humains qui ont chuté dans l'Underground. Thème musical : « Bergentrückung »  
(Je précise un truc : le thème musical, c'est la musique qu'on entend lors du combat contre le personnage ! Et je parle du personnage joué par Tsubasa très tôt parce qu'il est très important n_n)  
_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de ce chapitre, qui est plus long que les autres pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Eh oui, je vais mieux n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Alors comme ça, ton point faible c'est tes cheveux, Kyoya ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Toi t'as de la chance d'être protégé par Marius, sinon je t'aurais tué !_**

 ** _Chris : Eh ouais ! Des bisous d'ailleurs Marius, t'es la best ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Alors blondinet, on joue les lovers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Vous, vous énervez les fangirls et les fanboys et moi, je me les mets dans la poche !_**

 ** _Moi : Fais gaffe Chris, t'es pas à l'abri de moi n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *ricanent*_**

 ** _Moi : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre je dois dire, et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic ! Et d'ailleurs Ryu, tu débarques dans le chapitre suivant !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah, enfin !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Super…_**

 ** _Moi : Fais pas genre Kyo, t'es content qu'il arrive enfin, je le sais ! Bref, reviews s'il vous plait ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : A dimanche du coup._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, à la prochaine._**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**


	4. Rencontre avec deux frères étranges

**_Moi : Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Plus long encore le bonjour._**

 ** _Moi : Oh c'est bon, j'suis fatiguée ! Putain d'athlé, vivement qu'on passe à l'escalade TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais pourquoi t'as pris athlé aussi ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'était ça ou natation…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* T'as dû choisir entre la peste et le choléra quoi !_**

 ** _Moi : Exactement :'(_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hum…j'peux dire un truc ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah…euh…oui ? Depuis quand tu me demandes pour parler ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Depuis que je flippe que Ryu se fasse tuer à cause de son caractère !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais t'en fais pas pour moi ! J'suis increvable ! Même si on me tue, Wonder me ramènera toujours ! Très gentil ton Darkos au fait Marius, c'est un bon toutou !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais bah même. Donc oui, Marius ? Tu pourrais éviter de tuer Ryu, s'il te plait ? Genre…vraiment. J'veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux, mais j'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul à la merci de Wonder après…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah ouais, t'es carrément en train de piétiner ta fierté pour Ryu ? Ça déconne pas !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *un peu vexé*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Okay, promis j'arrête. Tant que personne ne touche Kyo, je me tiens tranquille._**

 ** _Moi : *grand sourire* Sinon, toujours dans le déni amoureux vous deux ?_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* LA FERME !_**

 ** _Moi : Okay okay ! On se calme ! Vous me faites les disclaimers quand même ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merciiiiii ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Les anecdotes de Ryuga et Ryuto sont inspirées de la très petite enfance de mon cousin XD  
Le collège, c'est bien plus dur que le lycée. La maturité met visiblement bien plus de temps à arriver chez certains ! Personnellement, je suis en sous poids depuis la fin de ma primaire et on m'a toujours fait chier à me traiter d'anorexique alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. Je ne prends juste pas de poids, pour une raison qui m'échappe…  
Bien sûr que Slenderman est considéré comme une creepypasta, c'est la plus connue et l'une des plus anciennes ! Je l'adore, et j'aime beaucoup le jeu « Slender : The Arrival » ! Abandoned By Disney est ma creepypasta préférée sur l'univers Disney n_n  
J'adoooooore Conjuring et Insidious, James Wan est l'un des meilleurs réalisateurs de film d'horreur de ces dernières années ! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a réalisé le premier Saw, c'était son tout premier film XD  
Voilà une très longue réponse à une très longue review !_**

 ** _Eyelnazu : Ah, une nouvelle tête ! Merci pour la review, mais s'il te plait…évite de trop spoiler ^^'  
Je ne dirai rien sur les personnages, je cultive le suspense !  
P.S : Rien que pour tes goûts musicaux, je t'aime très fort *v*_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Qu'est-ce qu'on a imaginé pour détruire la virilité de Ryuga et Kyoya ? Me rappelle plus mais c'était perché ! Ta culture est déjà bien, c'est un début de connaître Jeff The Killer et Ben Drowned n_n_**

* * *

 _La porte des Ruines franchie, Kyoya et Chris se retrouvent dans une sorte de forêt enneigée. La porte s'est d'ailleurs refermée automatiquement derrière les deux. Kyoya laisse échapper un gros soupir et se frotte les jambes avec ses mains. Bah oui, il est en short…_

Kyoya : Roh putain, ça caille !

Chris : J'imagine bien, mais je ne sens rien moi. Je suis intangible !

Kyoya : Je t'ai pas sonné espèce de tricheur.

Chris : *ricane* No rage mec !

Kyoya : *grogne* Comment peut-il y avoir de la neige ici d'ailleurs ? On est sous terre non ? Il ne peut pas neiger !

Chris : Je ne sais pas non plus Kyoya…

Kyoya : Je me les gèle, quelle idée de m'avoir mis un pull avec un short !

Chris : Évite de rester ici sans bouger, tu ferais mieux d'avancer.

 _Kyoya hoche la tête et avance sur le long chemin dans la forêt enneigée. L'ambiance dans la forêt est assez glauque et cela donne des sueurs froides au vert, qui n'en a pas franchement besoin vu qu'il fait déjà très froid ! Kyoya s'était habitué à avoir une musique d'ambiance pour l'accompagner venant d'on ne sait où, mais la forêt est silencieuse. Le lion continue d'avancer sur le chemin, suivi par son narrateur blond qui lui n'est pas affecté par la température, et esquive une grosse branche d'arbre en travers du chemin. Mais à peine un mètre plus loin, un gros bruit se fait entendre derrière eux. Kyoya se retourne brusquement et voit la branche qu'il avait esquivée, maintenant complètement brisée._

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Chris : *se retourne à son tour* Oh…

Kyoya : Chris je…je crois que je ne suis pas tout seul…

Chris : Je crois aussi.

Kyoya : *scrute autour de lui* Je ne vois personne pourtant. S'il y avait quelqu'un près de moi, je le sentirais…

Chris : Continue d'avancer Kyoya, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

 _Réticent, le vert se retourne à nouveau et reprend son chemin. Il est clairement sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre ennemi qui pourrait le prendre par surprise. Kyoya Tategami est et restera toujours le même ! Il avance sur le chemin, son ami blond à ses côtés, mais quelques mètres plus loin il entend un crissement dans la neige derrière lui. Le lion se retourne à toute vitesse et a juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre disparaitre de son champ de vision._

Kyoya : Là c'est sûr, je ne suis pas tout seul.

Chris : Reste à savoir qui te suit comme ça.

Kyoya : *observe les alentours* Je n'ai eu le temps que de voir une ombre humaine et elle a disparu comme si elle s'était…téléporté.

Chris : C'est…flippant.

Kyoya : *hoche la tête*

 _Les deux compagnons reprennent leur marche et le vert est encore plus concentré sur la moindre présence autour de lui. Kyoya ne sait pas qui est là, mais clairement cette présence ne lui inspire rien de bon. Le vert et le blond arrivent devant un pont surplombé par une espèce d'arche en bois et à nouveau, des crissements se font entendre dans la neige derrière eux. Cette fois-ci, les bruits se rapprochent. Quelqu'un vient vers eux…_

Kyoya : *chuchote* Chris…pour une raison qui m'échappe je n'arrive plus à avancer…

Chris : C'est à cause de ton script, tu n'es plus censé avancer à ce moment-là.

Kyoya : *toujours en train de chuchoter* La présence…elle est juste derrière moi.

Chris : Oui je sais.

? : Humain…ne sais-tu pas comment accueillir un nouvel ami ? Retourne-toi et serre-moi la main.

Kyoya : *pense* Je connais cette voix…

 _Le vert se retourne, les yeux rivés sur la main tendue par l'ombre qui le suivait. La main est humaine mais méconnaissable car recouverte de peinture corporelle donnant l'illusion d'un squelette. Oui, la personne qui tend sa main à Kyoya a la main peinte de manière à faire croire que son squelette est à l'air libre ! Kyoya ne pense même pas à regarder le visage de la présence qui l'inquiétait et serre la main qu'on lui tend. Un bruit s'élève alors et pas n'importe quel bruit. Un bruit de pet…_

Kyoya : Genre…sérieusement ?!

? : Heh, le vieux truc du coussin péteur caché dans la main…

 _Kyoya redresse la tête pour voir qui vient de lui faire cette blague aussi pitoyable que stupide et manque de s'étouffer en reconnaissant qui lui fait face. Ce n'est nul autre que l'empereur dragon himself, Ryuga !_

Kyoya : R-Ryuga ?!

Ryuga : Yo.

Kyoya : Tu viens sérieusement de me faire une blague à peine digne de Masamune ?!

Ryuga : J'y peux rien, c'est dans mon personnage.

Kyoya : Oh…évidemment oui.

Ryuga : Peu importe. T'es un humain non ? Je suis Ryuga. Ryuga le squelette.

Kyoya : Ah c'est pour ça la peinture sur tes mains.

Chris : Il en a dans le cou aussi.

 _Kyoya détaille alors Ryuga des pieds à la tête, ce qui donne une irrésistible envie à Chris de faire une réflexion, mais le blond parvient à se retenir. Ryuga a un style bien différent de d'habitude mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il joue un personnage, et qu'il le joue très bien d'ailleurs ! Le blanc porte un sweat-shirt bleu très épais dont la capuche est bordée de fourrure, ce qui semble être un simple t-shirt blanc en-dessous, un pantalon de jogging noir à liseré blanc ni trop ample ni trop moulant et une paire de baskets noires montantes. Kyoya l'envie un peu, lui au moins il a de quoi se couvrir…_

Ryuga : C'est bon, tu as fini de me reluquer ?

Kyoya : *rougit* Quoi ?! Mais je te reluque pas ! Je me dis juste que toi au moins t'as chaud, moi je me les gèle…

Ryuga : Je suis en manche courte sous mon sweat, crois-moi que j'ai froid quand même. Et encore, j'ai de la chance que Wonderinn m'aime bien.

Kyoya : Comment ça ?

Ryuga : Mon personnage porte un short normalement, mais Wonderinn sait que je ne supporte pas le froid alors elle m'a mis un jogging à la place. Et en plus, je suis aussi censé porter des pantoufles mais là c'était trop ridicule pour elle alors elle m'a filé des baskets.

Kyoya : Tss, espèce de chouchou…

Chris : Je te signale qu'elle te préfère à lui.

Kyoya : Bah ça se voit pas trop hein !

Chris : Si, mais c'est une logique spéciale qu'elle a : plus elle t'aime, plus elle est sadique avec toi.

Kyoya : *grogne*

Ryuga : Bon ho, je peux reprendre ? On va pas rester ici pendant des heures.

Kyoya : Tu sors beaucoup plus de ton personnage que les autres…

Ryuga : C'est un peu…dans l'essence de mon personnage d'être en roue libre Kyoya.

Chris : Ouaip.

Kyoya : Bon bah reprends alors Ryuga, on n'a pas que ça à faire…

Ryuga : *sourit et met ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt* Je suis supposé être aux aguets au cas où un humain passerait par ici. Mais…t'sais…je me fiche un peu de capturer qui que ce soit.

Kyoya : Bah tant mieux pour moi.

Ryuga : En revanche, mon frère Ryuto…c'est un MANIAQUE de la chasse aux humains !

Kyoya : Ryuto ? Il est là lui aussi ? Bon, ça devrait aller…

Ryuga : Hé, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est lui là-bas.

Kyoya : Il…il est derrière nous ?

Chris : Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux ou c'est comment ? Tu m'parles plus là, j'sers à quoi moi maintenant ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Jaloux ?

Chris : Ha ha, très drôle !

Ryuga : J'ai une idée. Franchis cette espèce de portail. Ouais, passe au travers ! Les barres sont trop écartées pour t'arrêter de toute façon.

Kyoya : …C'était censé m'arrêter ce truc ?

Chris : Oui. Allez, fais ce qu'il te dit !

 _Le vert se retourne et franchit le pont, suivi par Ryuga. Ils s'arrêtent un peu plus loin, près de ce qui semble être un poste de garde et d'une…lampe qui a exactement la même forme que la silhouette de Kyoya._

Ryuga : Vite, cache-toi derrière cette lampe. Elle a juste la forme qu'il faut.

Kyoya : Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi t'essaies de me protéger en fait ?

Ryuga : *ne répond pas et pousse Kyoya vers la lampe*

 _Le vert hausse les épaules et va se cacher derrière la lampe. Le jeu étant en 2D, oui normalement notre personnage principal est caché…aux yeux du joueur ! Ryuto, qui arrive pile à ce moment-là de l'autre côté, peut lui parfaitement voir Kyoya qui pour lui est juste à côté de la lampe. Cela n'échappe pas du tout au vert !_

Kyoya : *chuchote* Chris…il m'voit pas là Ryuto ?

Chris : Ne cherche pas de logique Kyoya…

 _Kyoya hausse les épaules et observe Ryuto qui fait face à son grand frère. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs méchés de rouge du côté droit porte une tenue assez spéciale qui ressemble à une armure. Il porte un t-shirt à manches longues noir recouvert par un plastron blanc, un pantalon noir et des bottes, des gants, une écharpe et une cape, tous rouges. Pour une fois que c'est Ryuto qui porte une cape et pas son frère ! Il a l'air d'ailleurs assez remonté…_

Ryuga : Quoi d'neuf frérot ?

Ryuto : Tu sais ce qu'il y a de « neuf », frère ? Ça fait « neuf » jours que tu n'as toujours pas…réglé-tes-casse-crânes !

Kyoya : *chuchote* Ah oui, c'est censé être un squelette lui aussi.

Chris : Il a les mêmes peintures corporelles que Ryuga, mais c'est caché par ses vêtements.

Ryuto : Tu ne fais que te balader autour de ton poste ! Peux-tu seulement me dire ce que tu fais ?!

Ryuga : J'mate cette lampe. C'est vachement cool. Tu veux essayer ?

Chris : *ricane* La lampe c'est toi !

Kyoya : *rougit et grogne à voix basse* Tais-toi, crétin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Ryuga ? Il veut que je me fasse choper ou quoi ?

Chris : Chut, observe juste.

Ryuto : *se met à taper du pied par terre comme un enfant qui fait une crise de nerfs* Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Et si un humain passait par ici ?! Je veux être prêt ! Ce sera moi ! Il faut que ça soit moi !

Kyoya : *pouffe discrètement de rire*

Ryuto : *prend une pose digne d'un super-héros* Je capturerai un humain ! Ainsi, moi, le grand Ryuto… J'obtiendrai toutes les choses qui me reviennent de droit ! Respect… Reconnaissance… Je pourrai enfin rejoindre la Garde Royale !

Kyoya : *à voix basse* La Garde Royale ?

Chris : Une sorte d'armée avec des soldats qui font la police dans le coin. Elle agit sur les ordres du roi des monstres d'après mon script.

Ryuto : Les gens voudront tous être mes… « amis » ? Je plongerai dans un bain de bisous chaque matin !

Kyoya : What the fuck ?

Chris : C'est son personnage, fais pas attention.

Ryuga : Hum…peut-être que cette lampe pourrait t'aider.

Kyoya : *s'énerve à voix basse* Mais il a fini oui ?!

Ryuto : *repique sa crise de nerfs* Ryuga ! Tu n'aides pas ! Pauvre mou de la rotule !

Kyoya : Oh la violence…

Chris : *pouffe de rire* Énervé le Ryuto !

Ryuto : Tu restes juste là à bailler aux corneilles ! Tu deviens un plus paresseux chaque jour !

Kyoya : *pense* Ryuga faignant, on aura tout vu !

Ryuga : Hé, détends-toi. J'ai adopté une nouvelle éthique de travail. Une squel-éthique !

 _Ryuga se tourne alors et… Bon en fait son personnage est censé faire un clin d'œil au joueur à travers l'écran de son ordinateur. Donc…imaginez que Ryuga se tourne vers vous et vous fait un clin d'œil à travers votre écran d'ordi ou de téléphone, accompagné d'un roulement de tambour pour appuyer son jeu de mot !_

Ryuto : Ryuga !

Ryuga : Allez. Tu souris !

Ryuto : Oui ! Et je déteste ça !

Kyoya : *pense* Qui déteste sourire, sérieusement ?

Ryuto : *soupire* Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi…doit-il accomplir autant pour un peu de reconnaissance ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Bah tranquille, il a de la modestie.

Chris : Pas faux, on dirait toi.

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux*

Chris : *ricane*

Ryuga : Wow, on dirait vraiment que tu…t'échines à la tâche !

 _Une nouvelle fois, Ryuga se tourne vers vous, très cher lecteur, et vous fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un « Ba dum tss » pour souligner sa blague._

Ryuto : Raaaaaah ! Je vais m'occuper de mes casse-crânes. Quant à ton travail…tu devrais vraiment être un peu plus « coccyxstant » dans tes efforts ! Nyehehehehehe !

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Chris : Habitue-toi, tu vas en entendre des jeux de mots…

Ryuto : *s'en va puis revient* Heh ! *repart pour de bon*

Ryuga : *s'adresse à Kyoya* Ok, tu peux sortir maintenant.

 _Le vert sort donc de derrière la lampe et rejoint Ryuga, toujours suivi de son narrateur invisible._

Kyoya : C'était n'importe quoi…

Ryuga : Tu devrais y aller. Il pourrait revenir. Et si c'est le cas…

Kyoya : *lève un sourcil* Oui ?

Ryuga : *lui fait un clin d'œil* Tu devras écouter encore plus de mes blagues hilarantes.

Kyoya : Ouais nan, du coup je vais y aller hein !

Ryuga : On se voit plus tard, Kyoya.

 _Kyoya et Chris s'éloignent alors vers la direction où Ryuto est parti lui aussi. Notre très cher rebelle aux cheveux verts est tout rouge, est-ce à cause du froid ou de Ryuga ? Je vous laisse trouver la réponse._

Ryuga : *arrête Kyoya avant qu'il ne soit trop loin* En fait, hey…j'veux pas te déranger mais tu pourrais m'aider ?

Kyoya : *répond sans se tourner* Comment ça ?

Ryuga : Je me disais…mon frère a pas trop le moral en ce moment. Il a jamais vu d'humain et je pense que t'apercevoir devrait lui rendre le sourire.

Kyoya : Euh…

Ryuga : T'en fais pas, il est pas dangereux…même s'il essaie de l'être.

Kyoya : Bon bah okay, si je risque rien je vois pas pourquoi je dirais non.

Ryuga : Merci infiniment. Je serai devant.

 _Ryuga part dans la direction opposée, de là où lui et Kyoya venaient. Le vert pousse un profond soupir et à côté de lui, Chris sourit jusqu'aux oreilles._

Chris : Bah alors, pourquoi tu t'es pas retourné pour lui parler ? T'avais pas envie qu'il voit que t'es rouge comme sa mèche ?

Kyoya : *grogne* La ferme Chris ! J'ai froid, c'est tout !

Chris : Mais oui, mais oui.

Kyoya : Comment il pourra être devant moi s'il est parti de ce côté-là ?

Chris : Ne cherche pas ! Le personnage qu'incarne Ryuga est capable de faire des trucs très bizarres…

Kyoya : Il…il avait des petites tâches rouges sur son t-shirt. Rassure-moi…c'était pas du sang hein ?

Chris : Non t'inquiète, c'est pas du sang. C'est juste du ketchup !

Kyoya : Du ketchup ?

Chris : Tu comprendras plus tard.

 _Kyoya hoche la tête et décide d'avancer, surtout pour éviter de congeler sur place en fait. Il tombe un peu plus loin sur un embranchement de chemin, dans une forêt de sapins beaucoup plus agréable et moins glauque que la forêt où Ryuga s'est amusé à lui mettre des coups de pression ! Il peut voir une étoile de sauvegarde, un chemin allant vers la gauche, un autre allant en face de lui et un coffre placé à côté d'un panneau. Mais avant tout choix, l'important c'est de sauvegarder !_

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : Cette lampe à la forme juste comme il faut t'emplit toujours de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : *soupire* On est où au fait ?

Chris : On est à Snowdin ! On devrait d'ailleurs arriver dans le village de Snowdin un peu plus tard. _(En français, la zone s'appelle Couveneige, mais moi je suis habituée à dire Snowdin ! En plus je trouve ça moche Couveneige…)_

Kyoya : Attends…la zone s'appelle Snowdin et le village aussi ?

Chris : Bah oui, et alors ?

Kyoya : Il y a rien qui te choque ?

Chris : Je te signale que la ville de New York se trouve dans l'état de New York.

Kyoya : Ah oui…oui pas faux.

Chris : Enfin bref, Snowdin est une zone assez sympa d'après mon script ! Allons-y alors !

Kyoya : *avance sur le chemin d'en face en ignorant TOTALEMENT le coffre et l'autre chemin*

Chris : *pense* Tant pis pour lui hein, c'est lui qui joue, pas moi.

 _Le vert suit donc le chemin, suivi du blond qui essaie de faire crisser la neige sous ses pas…mais comme il est intangible, ça ne marche pas. Déception ! Ils tombent finalement sur Ryuga et Ryuto, visiblement en train de discuter._

Ryuto : Donc, comme je disais à propos de Dashan…

Kyoya : Putain, il y a Dashan dans le game aussi ? Oh pitié, si je dois l'affronter je sens que je vais en chier !

Ryuto : *se retourne vers Kyoya*

Kyoya : …Eh merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

Chris : *applaudit Kyoya de manière sarcastique*

Kyoya : Oh ça va toi, j'ai pas fait exprès !

 _Ryuto se tourne vers son frère qui lui se tourne vers Kyoya, puis Ryuga se tourne à son tour vers son frère qui lui se retourne pour regarder encore Kyoya. Et ils le refont…plein de fois…jusqu'au stade où ils se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes. Mon Dieu que c'est ridicule ! Les deux frères finissent par se mettre dos au vert pour parler entre eux._

Ryuto : Oh mon Dieu ! Ryuga ! Serait-ce…un humain ?!

Ryuga : *se retourne en même temps que Ryuto* En fait…je crois que c'est un caillou.

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : Regarde derrière toi.

 _Le vert se retourne et constate que oui, il y a un caillou derrière lui._

Kyoya : Ah okay…

Chris : T'inquiète, Ryuto t'a reconnu hein ! Mais il est dans son rôle, et son personnage n'a jamais vu d'humain, du coup il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble un humain.

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuto : Oh…

Ryuga : Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui se trouve devant le caillou ?

Ryuto : Oh mon Dieu ! *chuchote à son frère* Est-ce que c'est…est-ce que c'est un humain ?!

Ryuga : *chuchote aussi* Oui.

Ryuto : *regarde Kyoya avec des yeux pétillants* Oh mon Dieu ! Ryuga ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Dashan va… Je vais… Je serai tellement…populaire ! Populaire ! Populaire !

Kyoya : *ricane à voix basse* Je crois que j'ai fait bugger Ryuto.

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuto : *se racle la gorge* Humain ! Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! Car le grand Ryuto va mettre fin à ton périple !

Kyoya : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur !

Ryuto : Ensuite, je te capturerai ! On t'emmènera à la capitale ! Et ensuite…ensuite ! Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite…

Kyoya : Je vais me faire tuer par Tsubasa…probablement. Enfin dans le jeu, dans la vraie vie il pose un doigt sur moi et c'est moi qui le tue !

Chris : *soupire mais se marre en même temps* Kyoya…

Ryuto : Dans tous les cas, approche ! Mais seulement si tu l'oses ! Nyehehehehehe !

 _Le frère cadet de Ryuga s'en va en courant, non sans avoir fait un petit coucou à Kyoya discrètement pour lui dire bonjour de manière un peu plus…normale._

Kyoya : Il est bizarre son rire…

Chris : C'est la marque de fabrique de son personnage le « Nyehehehehe » !

Kyoya : C'est bizarre quand même.

Ryuga : Eh ben, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. T'en fais pas, gamin. Je vais garder une orbite ouverte pour toi.

Kyoya : *rougit très légèrement* Merci…

Ryuga : Allez, à plus Kyoya !

 _Et le blanc prend la même direction que son petit frère, disparaissant de la vision des deux adolescents. Chris a l'air un peu…perplexe._

Chris : Il n'est pas censé t'appeler par ton prénom…

Kyoya : Ouais bah je préfère ça que « gamin », tu vois !

Chris : Ouais mais quand même, il ne devrait pas t'appeler par ton prénom ! Je me demande pourquoi Wonderinn lui laisse autant de liberté…

Kyoya : *ricane* Bah alors, tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ? T'es pas content parce qu'il sort de son rôle et que tu pensais être celui qui a le plus de liberté ?

Chris : *grand sourire* Quand tes joues auront repris leur couleur normale, tu pourras te moquer de moi.

Kyoya : *grogne*

 _Le vert avance, prenant la même direction que les deux frères, sous le regard amusé de Chris. Vraiment, il a du bol d'être intangible ! Kyoya passe devant ce qui semble être un autre poste de garde et se fait interrompre par un combat, que je vais zapper parce que c'est vite répétitif ! Sachez juste qu'il a gagné 12 PO. Il arrive après devant un panneau et il aperçoit un peu plus loin un autre poste de garde._

Kyoya : *s'approche du panneau*

Chris : Pas un geste !

Kyoya : Mais arrête de lire les panneaux à ma place !

Chris : Je suis ton narrateur, c'est mon rôle.

Kyoya : *marmonne et avance*

Chris : *ricane*

 _Le lion avance, fatigué par son espèce de saloperie de narrateur blond mais, arrivé devant le poste de garde, il s'arrête. Il sent une présence et il sait que la présence l'a senti lui aussi. Kyoya tourne la tête vers le poste de garde et voit, avec un mélange de surprise et d'envie de rire, un chien noir sortir sa tête. Le chien noir semble tenir sur ses deux pattes arrière et porter un débardeur rose._

Chien noir : Quelque chose a bougé ? Ou c'était mon imagination ? Je peux pas voir les choses immobiles.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Bah faut consulter un ophtalmo alors…

Chien noir : Si quelque chose a VRAIMENT bougé, par exemple un humain… Je m'assurerai qu'il ne bouge plus JAMAIS !

 _Un combat s'enclenche alors et le chien noir sort de son poste de garde pour se placer devant Kyoya. Le chien porte effectivement un débardeur rose avec une tête de chien dessus et un bermuda à pois, c'est immonde ! *accent de Christina Cordula* C'est un fashion faux-pas ça ma chériiiiiiie !_

Chris : Commandogue bloque le passage !

Kyoya : Son look est ridicule, genre vraiment ! Et je me fouterais bien de sa gueule s'il n'avait pas deux poignards dans les pattes…

Chris : C'est pas un gentil chien-chien !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Je n'ai qu'une seule option, en dehors de check bien sûr. Je peux juste le caresser ! Ouais, on va faire des gratouilles au toutou, il sera content et il me laissera passer !

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Kyoya : *choisit de caresser Commandogue et essaie de s'approcher*

Chris : Commandogue se méfie bien trop de tes mouvements.

Commandogue : Ne bouge pas d'un pouce !

 _Le toutou pas très gentil matérialise des gros poignards bleus, impossibles à esquiver (dans l'interface du jeu l'espace est réduit). Kyoya est assez…surpris !_

Kyoya : Euh Chris, je fais comment là ? Et pourquoi son attaque est bleue au lieu d'être blanche ?

Chris : C'est un nouveau type d'attaque, les attaques bleues ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très simple à gérer. Il te l'a dit : tu ne dois pas bouger ! Une attaque bleue ne te blesse pas si tu ne bouges pas ton ÂME.

Kyoya : Oh, okay.

 _Kyoya laisse donc son ÂME bien immobile et effectivement, les poignards bleus traversent son cœur flottant sans lui infliger le moindre dégât._

Chris : Commandogue n'a pas l'air de trouver quoi que ce soit.

Kyoya : *essaie une nouvelle fois de caresser Commandogue* Doucement…

Chris : Allez, vas-y !

Kyoya : *caresse la tête du chien*

Chris : Tu caresses Commandogue.

 _La tête de Commandogue change du tout au tout, sa suspicion laissant place à de la joie et des jappements de bonheur._

Commandogue : QUOI ?! ON M'A CARESSÉ !

 _Tandis qu'il attaque à nouveau avec ses poignards bleus, Commandogue répète en boucle « CARESSE ». Kyoya ne va pas tarder à éclater de rire, et Chris à se briser les côtes à force de se marrer !_

Chris : *à moitié mort de rire* Commandogue a été caressé. Tu peux l'épargner Kyoya !

Kyoya : *en train de se retenir de rire* D'accord.

 _Le vert épargne donc le toutou et le combat se termine, dans la joie, les caresses et les fous rires !_

Chris : *un peu calmé* Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 30 PO !

Kyoya : Ah ouais, pas radin le chien-chien !

Chris : *pouffe encore de rire* Oh putain, Kyoya tu vas me tuer de rire !

Kyoya : *ricane*

Commandogue : *retourne derrière son poste de garde* Q-q-quelque chose m'a caressé ! Quelque chose d'immobile…

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Commandogue : Je vais avoir besoin d'une friandise pour chien là !

 _Et Commandogue disparait derrière le poste de garde tandis que Kyoya et Chris éclatent une nouvelle fois de rire. Tant mieux, ils se font les abdos comme ça !_

Kyoya : *se calme* Oh merde, mais c'est quoi ce monde ?

Chris : Mon script avait raison, c'est trop bien Snowdin !

Kyoya : Bon allez, reprenons la route.

Chris : On a bien rigolé au moins !

Kyoya : J'avoue, ça a eu le mérite de me réchauffer !

Chris : *sourit*

Kyoya : *avance un peu plus loin et remarque des petits os roses sur le sol*

Chris : Quelqu'un a fumé des friandises pour chien.

Kyoya : Vraiment, il est perché ce Commandogue !

Chris : Ouaip !

 _Le vert et le blond reprennent la marche et finissent par arriver sur un espace dégagé dont le centre est recouvert de glace. Ryuga se tient juste devant._

Ryuga : Salut.

Kyoya : T'es encore là ?

Ryuga : Attends-toi à me voir souvent !

Kyoya : *rougit* Génial…

Ryuga : Bon, pas besoin de t'indiquer le chemin. C'est tout droit, laisse-toi juste glisser.

Kyoya : *marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles et s'avance sur la grosse plaque de glace*

Chris : Roh c'est nul, je suis intangible moi ! J'vais pas pouvoir glisser…

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel glisse jusqu'au chemin d'en face* Hé mais attends, il y a un autre chemin ! Je veux aller voir.

 _Il y a effectivement un autre chemin sur la gauche. A croire que Kyoya fait exprès de ne pas faire ce que Ryuga lui dit ! Le vert se retrouve alors au bord d'une falaise, face à un bonhomme de neige souriant._

Kyoya : Il est vivant, j'imagine ?

Chris : Bien sûr !

Kyoya : Bon bah je vais lui parler alors.

Chris : Tu commences à t'habituer à la logique de ce monde à ce que je vois !

Kyoya : *s'approche du bonhomme de neige* Hum…salut !

Bonhomme de neige : Bonjour. Je suis un bonhomme de neige.

Kyoya : Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Bonhomme de neige : J'aimerais voir le monde… Mais il m'est impossible de bouger. Aurais-tu l'amabilité, toi qui as l'air d'aimer le voyage, de prendre un morceau de moi et de l'emmener loin d'ici ?

Kyoya : Je ne pensais pas que les bonhommes de neiges étaient aussi gentils et polis. Chris, ça ne risque pas de fondre si je prends un morceau du bonhomme dans mes poches ?

Chris : Non t'inquiète pas, tes poches font office d'inventaire ! Et un inventaire, c'est magique !

Kyoya : Bon, pas de problème alors !

Bonhomme de neige : Merci. Bonne chance !

Kyoya : *s'approche et met ses mains dans la neige* Oh c'est froiiiiiiiiiid !

Chris : Bah oui, c'est de la neige !

Kyoya : *avec un petit tas de neige dans ses mains* Je pensais que comme c'était un monstre, ce serait peut-être pas froid…

Chris : *rigole doucement* Tu prends un Morceau de Bonhomme de Neige.

Kyoya : *met le tas de neige dans sa poche puis se frictionne les mains* Bon, on y retourne…

 _Kyoya et Chris retournent en arrière et rejoignent le chemin que Ryuga leur avait indiqué. Ils tombent alors sur un grand plateau avec un espace étrange les séparant de Ryuga et Ryuto._

Kyoya : Mais…il était pas juste derrière Ryuga ?!

Chris : Je te l'ai dit : son personnage peut faire des trucs vraiment bizarres !

Kyoya : Bon, okay…

Ryuto : *en train de parler à Ryuga* Toujours est-il ! Cet humain !

Ryuga : Eh bien quoi ?

Ryuto : Tu… *remarque Kyoya* Oh, quand on parle du loup !

Kyoya : Salut.

Ryuto : Afin de pouvoir t'arrêter, mon frère et moi…avons mis au point quelques casse-crânes !

Kyoya : Encore des énigmes ?

Chris : Tu vas voir !

Ryuto : Je pense que tu trouveras celui-ci plutôt foudroyant !

Kyoya : Euh…foudroyant ?

Ryuto : Tu as devant toi l'invisible labyrinthe électrique !

Kyoya : Labyrinthe électrique ?! Ah bah c'est sûr, c'est pas les énigmes d'Hikaru et des Ruines…

Ryuto : *sort une orbe bleue de ses poches* Au moindre contact avec les murs de ce labyrinthe, cette orbe t'administrera une vigoureuse décharge !

Kyoya : O_o

Ryuto : Ça a l'air fun ? Car figure-toi que la quantité de fun que tu vas probablement avoir sera en fait…plutôt limitée je pense. Ok, tu peux y aller maintenant !

Kyoya : Là…je vois pas comment je vais m'en sortir…

Chris : Allez Kyoya, avance.

Kyoya : T'en a de bonnes toi ! T'es intangible, tu risques rien ! Moi par contre, je vais la sentir passer l'électricité !

Chris : Vas-y je te dis ! Fais-moi confiance.

 _Kyoya n'est pas très confiant mais écoute tout de même son narrateur blond. Il fait trois pas devant lui, très doucement. Il touche alors un mur mais ne se prend pas la moindre décharge ! C'est Ryuto qui se la prend. Évidemment, c'est lui qui tient l'orbe…_

Ryuto : *tape du pied par terre* Ryuga ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Ryuga : Je crois qu'il faut que l'humain tienne l'orbe.

Ryuto : Oh, très bien alors !

 _Ryuto se dépêche alors de venir vers Kyoya pour lui donner l'orbe. Seulement, lui connait le chemin à suivre pour éviter les murs du labyrinthe et laisse des traces de pas dans la neige ! Des belles traces de pas bien visibles !_

Ryuto : *arrive devant Kyoya* Tiens-moi ça s'il te plait !

 _Ryuto pose l'orbe sur la tête de Kyoya, bien calée parmi les piques de sa coiffure, puis repart auprès de son frère._

Ryuto : Okay, essaye maintenant !

Kyoya : *fait attention à l'orbe sur sa tête* Il vient tout juste de me tracer le chemin…

Chris : Oui, exactement.

Kyoya *suit le chemin des traces de pas de Ryuto prudemment* J'ai pas intérêt à toucher le moindre mur, je sais pas combien de volts ça peut m'envoyer et j'ai pas envie de tester !

Chris : Ton chemin est tout tracé, il faut juste que tu ne fasses pas d'écart.

Kyoya : *arrive au bout du labyrinthe* Eh bah c'était dur !

Ryuto : Incroyable ! Quelle savonnette sournoise !

Kyoya : Savonnette ?

Ryuto : Tu l'as résolu si facilement…trop facilement ! Cependant, le prochain casse-crâne ne sera pas aussi facile ! Il a été conçu par mon frère, Ryuga ! Il t'en fera perdre la tête ! C'est ce qui m'est arrivé en tout cas…

Kyoya : Je me demande bien à quoi ça va ressembler.

Ryuto : *s'en va en riant* Nyehehehehehe !

Kyoya : *va vers Ryuga qui lui n'a pas bougé*

Ryuga : *sourit* Hé, merci. Mon frère a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Kyoya : Oui, on peut dire ça.

Ryuga : Ah, au fait, t'as vu son costume bizarre ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Je ne vois que ça !

Ryuga : On l'a fait pour une soirée déguisée il y a quelques temps. Il ne l'a pas quitté depuis…

Kyoya : Sérieusement ?

Ryuga : Il l'appelle son « armure de combat ».

Kyoya : Il part loin dans son délire…

Ryuga : La vache. Tu trouves pas que mon frère déchire ?

Kyoya : Si, mais…

Ryuga : *sourit et tend sa main pour ébouriffer rapidement les cheveux de Kyoya* N'ajoute rien, continue ton chemin. T'as des casse-crânes à résoudre, gamin !

Kyoya : *vire au cramoisi* Euh oui…oui oui…

Chris : *petit sifflement*

Kyoya : *va dans la direction où Ryuto est parti* Va mourir, Chris…

Chris : N'empêche, il vient de te sauver la vie !

Kyoya : *regard suspicieux* Comment ça ?

Chris : Tu n'as pas entendu ? Quand Ryuto s'est pris la décharge, il a demandé à Ryuga ce qu'il avait fait. Tu ne captes pas ?

Kyoya : Euh…non.

Chris : *soupire* Ryuga a fait exprès de ne pas dire à Ryuto qu'il fallait que tu tiennes l'orbe ! Il savait que du coup son frère serait obligé de venir jusqu'à toi pour te donner l'orbe et qu'il te tracerait le chemin.

Kyoya : Il fait tout ça…pour me protéger ?

Chris : *ricane* C'est trop mignon !

Kyoya : Chris, c'est dans son personnage. Il ne fait pas ça parce que c'est moi.

Chris : Certes, mais la dernière phrase qu'il t'a dit et l'ébouriffage de cheveux ce n'était pas dans son personnage ! Il l'a fait de lui-même, parce qu'il le voulait.

Kyoya : *rougit*

Chris : Allez, bouge-toi ! Comme le disait ton preux chevalier à la mèche rouge, tu as des casse-crânes à résoudre.

Kyoya : Chris, je te jure que dès que tout ça c'est fini, je te bute !

Chris : *ricane* J'ai compris tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter un milliard de fois.

Kyoya : *marmonne et reprend son chemin avec le rouge aux joues*

* * *

 **Sans (Ryuga) :** _Squelette, grand frère de Papyrus (Ryuto). Faignant, il est censé être une sentinelle à Snowdin. Son frère est tout pour lui et il est prêt à tout pour le protéger. Adore faire des blagues douteuses qui ont tendance à exaspérer son frère. Il semble cacher un secret et protège Frisk (Kyoya) pour une raison encore inconnue. (Il a un thème musical mais il n'est pas joué dans le jeu, il est caché dans les fichiers ^^)_

 **Papyrus (Ryuto) :** _Squelette, petit frère de Sans (Ryuga). Souhaite intégrer la Garde Royale. Il est obsédé par l'idée de capturer un humain car cela lui permettrait de rejoindre la Garde. Il aimerait ainsi devenir populaire et avoir beaucoup d'amis. Se surnomme « Le Grand Papyrus (Ryuto) ». Aime aussi cuisiner des spaghettis, mais disons que ce n'est pas une grande réussite. Souvent exaspéré par les blagues et la fainéantise de son grand frère. Thème musical : « Nyeh eh eh/Bonetrousle »_

 _P.S : En réalité, on ne sait pas qui des deux Skélébros est l'aîné ou le cadet, mais il est communément admis que Sans est plus vieux que Papyrus._

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! J'adore ce chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il a l'air cool mon personnage._**

 ** _Moi : Sans ? Bien sûr qu'il est cool ! C'est le personnage préféré d'une grande partie du fandom ! Moi aussi je l'adore, mais j'aime beaucoup Flowey aussi n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Putain, moi qui pensais être le seul à pouvoir faire tout ce que je voulais…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Bah non, Ryu aussi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais enfin, j'ai quand même un personnage à jouer…_**

 ** _Moi : Et vive le Frans *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent*_**

 ** _Chris : *sourit*_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours chaud à mon petit cœur ! *chuchote* Et à celui de Kyo, mais il veut pas le dire n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Hé Marius, si tu veux j'peux passer récupérer les trucs que Ryuga a planqués chez toi pour te faire peur ! Juste, rappelle ton cerbère parce que je veux pas mourir…_**

 ** _Moi : Quel gentleman tu fais Chris ! A la prochaine mes lecteurs ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : A dimanche._**

 ** _Chris : Bye bye !_**

 ** _Moi : Au fait, désolée pour le retard ! J'ai été trainée à l'improviste chez une copine par ma mère à la sortie du lycée n_n'_**


	5. Les puzzles des Skélébros

**_Moi : Bien le bonjour à t…*s'effondre par terre*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Euh, ça va Wonder ?_**

 ** _Moi : *par terre* Bac d'athlé de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah, okay._**

 ** _Moi : *se relève* Mais maintenant c'est fait ! Et plus jamais de ma vie je ne referai d'endurance ! JAMAIS !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grand sourire* Ça fait plaisir de voir que t'es en forme._**

 ** _Moi : Euh Ryu, c'est toujours pas gagné avec Marius tu sais…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *très grand sourire* Je sais, je lis les reviews, mais ça me passe au-dessus de la tête ! Rien ne pourra entacher ma bonne humeur, rien !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, c'est parce que bébé Cyanide est revenu à la maison, pas vrai ? n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Exactement ! Ton dragon est beaucoup trop mignon._**

 ** _Kyoya : Si tu te demandes Marius, les biches ont servi à nourrir Cyanide parce qu'il va bientôt entrer en hibernation et qu'il a besoin de faire des réserves. Et Ryuga n'aime pas spécialement chasser…_**

 ** _Moi : Moi non plus, mais Cyanide a besoin de se nourrir, du coup c'est moi qui m'y colle parfois ! Il pourrait le faire tout seul mais avec son feu empoisonné, je préfère lui ramener sa nourriture quand il est dans le coin ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, ce serait con qu'il foute le feu à la forêt et qu'en plus la végétation pourrisse…_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est encore un bébé pratiquement, il ne maîtrise pas son souffle de feu._**

 ** _Moi : Bon bref, chapitre d'aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je l'ai pas lu pour une fois, j'avais la tête ailleurs._**

 ** _Kyoya : *marmonne* Ouais, j'avais remarqué…_**

 ** _Moi : J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi ! Vous me faites les disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et elle ne possède pas Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci vous deux ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Masamune est con comme une poêle à frire, et c'est très méchant pour les poêles à frire ! La terminale c'est dur, mais pour l'instant ça va encore ! Après les vacances de Noël, je vais prendre cher TT_TT  
Kyoya te dit que même pour toutes les entrecôtes du monde, il ne sera jamais gentil avec Yu. Je pensais pas que même les entrecôtes ne suffiraient pas à le corrompre à ce niveau-là ! XD_**

 ** _Marius : Masamune est très très con mais je pense que Luffy n'est quand même pas très loin derrière ! Et oui, bien sûr que je connais Luffy, j'aime bien One Piece ! Je regarde pas, mais je me tiens au courant et je lis des fics dessus aussi ! n_n  
Je pense que Ryuga n'est pas prêt de lâcher Tsubasa. Non mais ho, il a quand même embrassé SON Kyoya ! Okay, pendant seulement un quart de seconde et contre sa volonté, mais quand même ! XD  
J'ai jamais goûté les pommes d'amour, mais vu qu'il y a du caramel je ne peux qu'aimer ça ! Et je ne déteste pas les gens qui n'aiment pas le réglisse, je déteste ceux qui me dévisagent parce que j'aime ça ! n_n  
P.S : Viens Maldeka, viens. Promis, je suis pas dangereuse…^_^_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : LES RÉGLISSES C'EST TROP BOOOOON *v*  
Oui, Kyoya est très pragmatique. C'est un truc que j'aime beaucoup chez lui ! Moi aussi je ne tombe malade qu'une fois par an n_n  
Les yeux de Ryuga sont magnifiques…et fascinants ! Mais je vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, sinon je vais me mettre à fangirler…_**

* * *

 _Et aujourd'hui, la suite des aventures de Kyoya et Chris ! Dans le chapitre précédent, nos deux garnements étaient arrivés à Snowdin et avaient fait la rencontre des Skélébros, Ryuga et Ryuto. Après avoir résolu le puzzle du labyrinthe électrique, il est temps de reprendre là où on les avait laissés ! Le vert et le blond arrivent donc sur une assez grande étendue._

Kyoya : Je viens de remarquer qu'on est en hauteur, genre sur une montagne.

Chris : Sur des falaises plutôt, mais oui !

Kyoya : Ah tiens, un monstre. Bon je vais aller lui parler, je commence à m'habituer maintenant.

Chris : Je suis fier de toi !

Kyoya : *s'approche du monstre* Hé, salut.

Vendeur de glaces : *air déprimé* Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça ne se vend pas. C'est pourtant le temps idéal pour une sucrerie glacée…

Kyoya : Ouais, pas trop non.

Vendeur de glaces : *remarque Kyoya et retrouve le sourire* Oh ! De la clientèle ! Bonjour ! Une Glace Gentilly _(en anglais ça s'appelle une Nice Cream XD)_ , ça te tente ? C'est la douceur qui réchauffe les cœurs ! Seulement pour 15 PO !

Kyoya : J'ai combien de PO Chris ?

Chris : Tu en as 100 !

Kyoya : Bon bah okay alors, même si c'est pas le temps pour une glace. Je me la garderai pour plus tard. *tend 15 PO au vendeur*

Vendeur de glaces : Et voilà ! Passe une supi-super journée !

Chris : Tu obtiens la Glace Gentilly.

Kyoya : C'est la fête aux jeux de mots ici.

Chris : Je t'avais prévenu !

Kyoya : Tiens d'ailleurs, tu trouves pas que les blagues de Ryuga ressemblent à la blague que tu m'as lue dans le journal intime d'Hikaru ?

Chris : Ah oui c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis. En plus ça parlait de squelette !

Kyoya : C'est bizarre. Tu crois qu'ils se connaissent ? Dans le jeu je veux dire…

Chris : Je ne sais pas, mais normalement non. Hikaru ne sort jamais des Ruines.

Kyoya : Bon, on verra sûrement plus tard.

Chris : Ouais, sûrement !

Kyoya : *traverse un pont et aperçoit une grosse boule de neige au sol et Ryuga un peu plus loin* Mais il est partout, c'est pas possible !

Chris : *ricane* Il garde un œil sur toi !

Kyoya : *lance un regard noir à Chris*

Chris : Tu me fais pas peur, tu sais.

Kyoya : *grogne et va vers Ryuga*

Ryuga : *toujours avec son sourire* Moi aussi j'ai envie de me lancer dans le business des friandises.

Kyoya : Ça ferait plaisir à Yu tiens !

Ryuga : *sort un paquet de marshmallows de ses poches _(vive les poches inventaires !)_ * Mais toi…j'ai pas envie de te faire payer.

Chris : Hein ? Mais…il est pas du tout censé dire ça ! Ni faire ça d'ailleurs !

Ryuga : *ouvre le paquet et prend un marshmallow* C'est pas très nourrissant, mais tu as l'air d'avoir faim et d'être un peu fatigué. Du sucre, ça te fera du bien !

Chris : *en train de s'énerver tout seul* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fouuut ?! Pourquoi Wonderinn le laisse faire ce qu'il veut ?! _(Réponse : parce que c'est Ryu et que je fais ce que je veux !)_

Ryuga : *tend le marshmallow à Kyoya* Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Kyoya : *rougit* Euh…tu veux pas juste me le donner ?

Ryuga : *lui met le marshmallow devant la bouche*

Chris : *ricane* Je crois que ça veut dire non !

Kyoya : *insulte Chris dans sa tête et se résigne à ouvrir la bouche*

Ryuga : *glisse le marshmallow dans la bouche de Kyoya en ricanant*

Kyoya : *mange son marshmallow en rougissant*

Chris : *ricane* So much sensualité !

Kyoya : *s'éloigne de Ryuga en fusillant Chris des yeux*

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya partir avec un petit sourire amusé*

Chris : Non sérieusement, je comprends pas pourquoi Ryuga a le droit de sortir autant de son personnage ! Il n'était absolument pas censé faire ça !

Kyoya : Bah au moins j'ai du sucre dans l'organisme et ça fait du bien. Je commençais à me sentir en hypoglycémie…

Chris : Bon, avance donc !

Kyoya : Attends ! Je fais quoi de la boule de neige ? Elle est là pour une raison, non ?

Chris : Ah oui, la boule de neige ! Fais-la rouler, tu dois la mettre dans un trou un peu plus loin !

Kyoya : Ah okay.

 _La boule de neige arrive au niveau des genoux du vert et il est donc contraint de se baisser pour faire rouler la boule. Il la pousse jusqu'au trou un peu plus loin et quand la boule tombe dans le trou, un drapeau violet en sort. Quelque chose est écrit dessus._

Chris : Violet – Alors que vous étiez piégé, vous avez pris des notes afin de venir à bout de « Balle ».

Kyoya : Hein ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Chris : Je crois que ça parle d'un des enfants qui est tombé ici avant toi.

Kyoya : Et il s'appelait Violet le gamin ?

Chris : Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois…je crois que c'était la couleur de son ÂME.

Kyoya : La couleur de son ÂME ?

Chris : Oui ! Tu vois la tienne d'ÂME ? Elle est rouge !

Kyoya : Tu veux dire que l'ÂME peut avoir une couleur différente selon la personne ?

Chris : Oui, c'est ça ! Mais seulement pour les humains. Les monstres ont tous une âme grise.

Kyoya : Okay. Mais c'est quoi « Balle » ?

Chris : J'en ai aucune putain d'idée… Ah au fait, i PO accrochés au drapeau !

Kyoya : *récupère les 2 PO* Bon…je vais avancer du coup.

Chris : Okay partenaire !

 _Kyoya et son narrateur avancent donc et tombent sur Ryuga et Ryuto, visiblement encore en pleine discussion ! Une feuille est posée sur le sol juste devant le vert._

Kyoya : Mais comment il fait Ryuga…

Chris : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre, c'est son personnage !

Ryuto : *se retourne vers Kyoya* Humain ! J'espère que tu t'es préparé pour…

Kyoya : Pour ?

Ryuto : Ryuga ! Où est le casse-crâne ?!

Ryuga : Juste là. Par terre.

Kyoya : C'est la feuille mon…casse-crâne ?

Ryuga : Crois-moi. Il y a aucune chance d'échapper à celui-là.

Kyoya : *s'avance vers la feuille et la ramasse* Non mais c'est sérieux… ?

Chris : Quoi ?

Kyoya : C'est des mot-mêlés ! Je sais bien que je joue un enfant mais quand même !

Chris : J'avoue…

Kyoya : En plus j'ai même pas de stylo.

Chris : Bah repose la feuille.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules, repose la feuille et va vers Ryuto et Ryuga*

Ryuto : Ryuga ! Ça n'a absolument servi à rien !

Ryuga : Oups. J'savais que j'aurais plutôt dû utiliser les mots croisés de ce matin.

Ryuto : Hein ?! Des mots croisés ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça ! Pour moi…les mots mêlés sont de loin les plus durs !

Kyoya : …Je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire.

Chris : Le personnage de Ryuto est ce qu'on peut appeler « un grand enfant » ! Je ne sais plus quel âge il est censé avoir…autour de 14 ans je crois.

Kyoya : C'est proche de la réalité, on a le même âge lui et moi en vrai.

Chris : C'est vrai !

Kyoya : Et Ryuga ?

Chris : Son personnage a autour de 18 ans je crois.

Ryuga : Hein ? Mec, t'es sérieux ? Ce mélange de mots super facile ? C'est pour les bébés squelettes ça.

Kyoya : Est-ce que ça veut dire que Ryuga me considère comme un bébé squelette ?

Chris : Nope, ça veut dire qu'il a délibérément choisi un truc facile pour être sûr que tu passes sans problème.

Ryuto : J'y-crois-pas. Humain ! Résous cette dispute !

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : Tu dois donner ton avis ! Quel est le plus dur ? Mots mêlés ou mots croisés ?

Kyoya : Bah techniquement, les mots croisés. Mais si je dis ça, je donne raison à Ryuga et ça pourrait contrarier son frère…

Chris : Si tu vas dans le sens de Ryuto, tu feras plaisir aux deux ! Ryuto sera content parce que ça voudra dire qu'il a raison, et Ryuga te sera reconnaissant d'avoir fait plaisir à son frère.

Kyoya : *se tourne vers Ryuto* Les mots mêlés sont les plus durs !

Ryuto : Ha ! Ha ! Oui ! Les humains doivent être sacrément intelligents s'ils trouvent les mots mêlés si difficiles ! Nyehehehehehe !

 _Ryuto s'en va vers le prochain casse-crâne, tout content d'avoir raison. Kyoya décide encore de parler à Ryuga, qui est resté. Que voulez-vous, le vert aime la présence du blanc et il le cache très mal !_

Ryuga : Merci d'avoir dit « mots mêlés » pour calmer mon frangin. Hier, il s'est acharné à essayer de « résoudre » l'horoscope.

Kyoya : Un sacré numéro le Ryuto ! Enfin, son personnage…

Chris : Grave ! On avance ?

Kyoya : Ouaip.

 _Le lion part dans la même direction que Ryuto et tombe sur une étoile de sauvegarde. A côté de l'étoile il y a une feuille posée par terre et deux tables. Sur la première table repose un plat de spaghettis et sur la deuxième, un micro-onde. La falaise derrière les tables présente une espèce de trou, comme un trou de souris._

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Savoir que la souris pourrait un jour trouver le moyen de réchauffer les spaghettis… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Une souris ? C'est vraiment un trou de souris dans la falaise ? Il fait pas un peu froid pour une souris ?

Chris : C'est l'Underground Kyoya, tout n'est pas pareil !

Kyoya : *s'approche des spaghettis*

Chris : C'est un plat de spaghettis gelé. Tellement gelé qu'il est collé à la table !

Kyoya : Ah ouais, carrément ! Et le micro-onde sert à rien, il y a pas de prise de courant dans le coin !

Chris : Ryuto n'y a sûrement pas pensé.

Kyoya : *reprend son chemin* Putain, il fait vraiment froid…

Chris : T'en as encore pour un moment ici tu sais.

Kyoya : Bordel…

 _Kyoya explore le plateau où il se trouve et tombe sur un étrange endroit qui fait tâche dans le décor. Il dégage la neige du pied et trouve un interrupteur !_

Kyoya : *active l'interrupteur* Bien caché quand même !

Chris : Ça a rétracté les pics plus loin.

Kyoya : *avance jusqu'à l'endroit où il y avait des pics et traverse deux ponts* Je déteste les interrupteurs depuis les Ruines.

 _Soudain, la musique d'ambiance (qui vient toujours d'on ne sait où) s'arrête. Kyoya sait ce que ça veut dire : combat de mini boss ! Il scrute au loin et voit deux chiens bipèdes s'approcher de lui, haches à la patte et capuches cachant leurs visages. Les deux chiens se placent de chaque côté de Kyoya._

Chien 1 : C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Chien 2 : D'où elle vient ?

Chien 1 : Cette odeur…

Chien 2 : …Je la sens vraiment pas !

 _Les deux chiens tournent autour de Kyoya comme s'ils le cherchaient alors que ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un centimètre ! Ils se replacent exactement là où ils étaient, ce qui donne une immense envie de rire au vert._

Chien 1 : Hmm… Voilà l'odeur étrange… Ça me donne envie d'éliminer des trucs.

Chien 2 : …De t'éliminer TOI !

 _L'ÂME du lion se matérialise et les deux chiens lui barrent la route, assez proches pour entrecroiser leurs haches. Ils enlèvent leurs capuches et Kyoya remarque alors que les deux chiens semblent être un couple ! Leurs haches ont d'ailleurs des yeux semblables à ceux de leurs propriétaires._

Chris : Les Chiens vous assaillent !

Kyoya : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de chiens ici ?

Chris : Je sais pas, je te l'avoue.

Kyoya : Ils ont un nom les deux chiens ?

Chris : Le monsieur c'est Canisse, et sa charmante femme s'appelle Canibelle !

Kyoya : C'est moi ou ils se font des bisous ?

Chris : C'est l'amour, très cher partenaire ! Une chose, tu affrontes deux adversaires donc tu dois les traiter séparément.

Kyoya : Compris.

Chris : Bon combat ! Tu commences par qui ?

Kyoya : Par Canisse. *choisit ACT* Donc je peux le caresser, le…re-sentir ? Okay… Et je peux rouler. Genre…me rouler par terre ?

Chris : Mmh, je crois que oui ! C'est pour brouiller ton odeur Kyoya, tu sens l'humain.

Kyoya : Quand faut y aller ! *choisit rouler*

Chris : Tu te roules dans la neige et la boue. Tu sens comme un chiot…mais bizarre.

Kyoya : Putain j'ai froid ! Et en plus je suis dégueulasse maintenant…

Canisse : Bottons des queues d'humain !

Canibelle : Les humains ont une queue ?

 _Deux chiens se matérialisent autour de l'ÂME de Kyoya et les deux chiens s'envoient des petits cœurs tout mignons, certains bleus et d'autres blancs. L'attaque est très facile à esquiver !_

Chris : Peut-être que les Chiens devraient te sentir à nouveau.

Kyoya : Okay. *choisit ACT, Canisse puis re-sentir*

Chris : Les Chiens te reniflent à nouveau. Après avoir roulé dans la neige et la boue, ton odeur leur convient !

Kyoya : Youpi…

Canisse : Quoi ? Ça sent le…

Canibelle : Tu es en fait un petit chiot ?!

Kyoya : Moi, Kyoya Tategami, le lion sauvage, on me compare à un chiot ! Je suis vexé…

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

 _A nouveau, Kyoya doit esquiver la même attaque. Ce n'est pas trop difficile, soyons honnêtes._

Chris : Les Chiens pensent que tu dois être un chiot perdu.

Kyoya : Je suis effectivement un peu perdu, mais je ne suis pas un chiot !

Chris : Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Kyoya : Le dernier truc que j'ai pas fait. *choisit ACT, Canibelle puis caresser*

Chris : Tu caresses Canibelle.

Canibelle : Waouh ! Un chien caresseur de chien !

Canisse : Et moi alors… ?

 _Cette fois ci, les deux chiens matérialisent des haches énormes, très dures à esquiver ! Kyoya y parvient pourtant, avec beaucoup de dextérité, il faut l'avouer._

Chris : Les Chiens évaluent à nouveau ton odeur. Kyoya, tu te souviens que je t'ai demandé d'équiper le Couteau en Plastique ? _(J'ai élipsé)_

Kyoya : Oui, je l'ai fait et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre puisque tu m'as dit que je n'aurai jamais à attaquer…

Chris : C'était pour ce moment ! Regarde dans ton inventaire !

Kyoya : *choisit ITEMS* Depuis quand j'ai un bâton moi ?

Chris : Depuis que tu as équipé le Couteau en Plastique ! Un bâton, des chiens, t'as pas besoin d'explications.

Kyoya : *prend le bâton et le lance*

Chris : Tu lances le bâton. Les Chiens s'élancent pour l'attraper. Vous jouez pendant un moment.

 _Les Chiens attaquent encore une fois et Kyoya esquive toujours. C'est qu'il est bon à ce jeu !_

Chris : Tous les chiens adorent jouer à va chercher !

Kyoya : Je crois que je peux les épargner.

Chris : Tu peux oui !

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne les deux amoureux canins*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 40 PO !

 _Le combat se termine ainsi, et pour ceux qui se demandent, Kyoya possède maintenant 127 PO ! C'est très la richesse !_

Canisse : Les étranges odeurs apportent de bonnes choses…

Canibelle : Le jeu du bâton !

Canisse : Merci, étrange odeur !

Canibelle : Ravi d'être bâton…bé sur toi !

Kyoya : Oh non, mais stop les jeux de mots…

 _Canisse et Canibelle repartent, laissant le vert mouillé et un peu boueux. Je crois qu'il va vraiment congeler le pauvre si ça continue…_

Kyoya : J'ai froid, je suis couvert de boue, j'ai faim, soif, je suis fatigué… Bref, tout va très bien !

Chris : Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, navré…

Kyoya : *soupire et poursuit son chemin*

 _Le vert et le blond marchent un petit moment, le premier trainant des pieds et le second se sentant légèrement peiné pour son partenaire. Ils tombent finalement ce qui semble être un puzzle, avec deux grosses croix bleues au sol._

Kyoya : Bon, ça a pas l'air trop compliqué.

Chris : Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué…

Kyoya : Le sucre du marshmallow a fini de faire effet, mon hypoglycémie est de retour…

Chris : J'espère qu'on va croiser Ryuga et qu'il va encore sortir de son personnage, si tu t'évanouis je ne pourrais même pas te relever vu que je suis intangible.

Kyoya : T'inquiète, je vais tenir.

Chris : Si tu le dis.

Kyoya : *s'avance* Il y a des piques au loin et…Ryuto de l'autre côté.

Chris : Quand c'est pas Ryuga, c'est son frère !

Kyoya : *marche sur la croix bleue, ce qui la transforme en rond rouge* J'ai compris. Je dois transformer les deux croix en ronds puis activer la plaque juste à côté.

 _Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le vert transforme la deuxième croix en rond puis active la plaque à pression. Les ronds rouges deviennent verts et les piques se rétractent. Ryuto se retourne alors._

Ryuto : Quoi ?! Comment as-tu évité mon piège ?

Kyoya : En le résolvant.

Ryuto : Et, le plus important… Il en reste pour moi ?

Kyoya : Hein ? De quoi ?

Chris : Il te parle de ses spaghettis ! Ses spaghettis gelés…

Kyoya : Ah…

Chris : Que veux-tu lui répondre ? Que tu n'y as pas touché ou que tu as tout mangé ?

Kyoya : Si je dis la vérité, je vais le vexer…mais d'un autre côté, si je mens il va être déçu parce que je ne lui en aurais pas laissé…

Chris : Fais comme tu le sens !

Kyoya : Je préfère mentir. *se racle la gorge* J'ai tout mangé !

Ryuto : Vraiment ?! Waouh ! Personne n'a jamais apprécié ma cuisine auparavant !

Kyoya : *chuchote* On se demande bien pourquoi…

Ryuto : Très bien ! N'aie crainte, humain ! Moi, chef cuistot Ryuto, je te cuisinerai autant de pâtes que tu voudras !

Kyoya : Hum…merci ?

Ryuto : *s'en va en rigolant* Nyehehehehehe !

Kyoya : Dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu moi ?

Chris : Dans un merdier culinaire, partenaire.

Kyoya : *soupire, avance et tombe à nouveau sur Ryuto* Bah… ?

Chris : C'est ce que je disais : quand c'est pas Ryuga, c'est son frère !

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuto*

Ryuto : Mon frère collectionne les chaussettes depuis peu.

Kyoya : *se retient de pouffer de rire*

Chris : *ne se retient pas du tout*

Ryuto : Misère de misère… Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il ferait sans un mec cool comme moi pour prendre soin de lui ! Nyehehehe !

Kyoya : On se demande bien, oui !

Chris : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : *reprend son chemin* Calme-toi Chris, calme-toi…

Chris : *essaie de se reprendre* D-désolé ! C'est juste…trop drôle à imaginer !

Kyoya : *sourit et avance un peu jusqu'au puzzle suivant*

Ryuto : *court pour rattraper Kyoya* Humain !

Kyoya : Oui ?

Ryuto : Mmh… Comment dire… Comme tu prenais ton temps pour arriver, j'en ai profité pour améliorer mon casse-crâne ! J'ai modelé la neige d'après mon visage. Malheureusement, elle a fini par fondre…

Kyoya : So sad !

Ryuto : Du coup, la solution a changé ! Et comme d'habitude, pas de Ryuga à l'horizon.

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans Ryuga ?

Ryuto : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Pas d'inquiétude, humain ! Moi, le grand Ryuto, je vais régler ce problème ! Pour que l'on puisse tous les deux continuer ! Quant à toi, n'hésite pas à tenter ce casse-crâne ! Je vais essayer d'éviter de te donner la réponse !

Kyoya : Essayer d'éviter ?

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : Bon, retournons au premier sapin.

Chris : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Kyoya : J'ai vu un truc briller dedans.

Chris : Quel sens de l'observation !

Kyoya : *marche jusqu'au sapin et observe le tronc* Y a un truc dessus…

Chris : Tu as trouvé un interrupteur caché. L'activer ?

Kyoya : *sourit et tend le bras pour activer l'interrupteur*

Chris : Je crois que ça activé quelque chose, j'ai entendu un déclic.

Kyoya : *retourne devant le casse-crâne*

Chris : Ah bah non, rien n'a changé…

Kyoya : Attends un peu…

 _Kyoya marche sur la plaque à pression et toutes les croix bleues deviennent des ronds verts instantanément. That was easy !_

Ryuto : Wow ! Tu as réussi ! Et tout ça sans mon aide…

Kyoya : Je suis trop intelligent pour ce jeu.

Chris : *ricane* Ça va le melon ?

Ryuto : Incroyable ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Tu dois aimer les casse-crânes autant que moi !

Kyoya : On va dire ça, oui…

Ryuto : Soit ! Je pense que tu vas adorer le prochain ! Tu risques même de n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! Nyehehehehehe ! *s'en va en courant*

Kyoya : *vacille un peu*

Chris : Mec…ça va ?

Kyoya : Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux…

Chris : On ferait mieux d'en finir vite, que tu puisses te mettre un truc sous la dent et boire un coup. Tu m'inquiètes, tu deviens tout pâle…

Kyoya : J'ai déjà traversé pire, je peux survivre à ça.

Chris : *sourit un peu tristement* Si tu le dis. Tu connais mieux les limites de ton corps que moi…

Kyoya : *avance un peu et aperçoit Ryuga derrière l'endroit où il y avait des piques* Oh merci…

Chris : Il tombe au bon moment celui-là !

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuga en titubant un peu*

Ryuga : …Tu te débrouilles vachement bien avec les casse-crânes, non ?

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*

Ryuga : Ben…*soupire et sort un hot-dog de ses poches* Tiens. Tu ne peux pas résoudre des casse-crânes dans ton état.

Kyoya : *prend le hot-dog et le dévore en quelques secondes* Mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien ! Je me sens de nouveau d'attaque !

Ryuga : *sourit* C'est bien, gamin. C'est mieux de te voir comme ça.

Kyoya : *rougit un peu* Merci de ton aide…

Ryuga : *clin d'œil* Allez, continue ton chemin.

Kyoya : *s'éloigne avec un grand sourire sur le visage*

Chris : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui : c'est mieux de te voir comme ça, plutôt qu'au bout de ta vie !

Kyoya : *ricane* Merci, partenaire.

Chris : De rien !

 _Le vert et son narrateur blond avancent un peu et se retrouvent sur un pont, face à un grand damier composé de cases aux différentes nuances de gris sur le sol. Ryuto se tient de l'autre côté, près de ce qui semble être une console (pas une pour jouer) et Ryuga est aussi de l'autre côté._

Kyoya : Je crois qu'il sait se téléporter. En fait je le crois pas, j'en suis sûr !

Ryuto : Hé ! Voilà l'humain ! Tu vas adorer le prochain casse-crâne ! Il a été conçu par le brillant Dr. Mei-Mei !

Kyoya : Ah bah tiens, Mei-Mei…

Ryuto : Tu vois ces cases ? Une fois l'interrupteur activé, elles vont commencer à changer de couleur ! Chaque couleur a une fonction différente !

Kyoya : Oh putain, je vais devoir tout retenir ?!

Ryuto : Les cases rouges sont infranchissables, impossible de marcher dessus ! Les cases jaunes sont électrifiées, elles t'électrocuteront ! Les cases vertes font sonner une alarme, si tu marches dessus tu devras affronter un monstre ! Les cases orange sont parfumées à l'orange, elles te feront sentir bon ! Les cases bleues sont remplies d'eau, tu peux nager à travers si tu en as envie mais si tu sens l'orange, les piranhas te mordront ! Aussi, si une case bleue se trouve près d'une case jaune, l'eau va alors t'électrocuter ! Les cases violettes sont toutes savonnées, tu glisseras jusqu'à la case suivante ! Cependant, le savon glissant est parfumé au citron ! Et cela déplait aux piranhas, donc bleu et violet, pas de problèmes ! Enfin, les cases roses ! Elles ne font absolument rien. Alors, tu as tout compris ?!

Kyoya : Euh…on va dire oui…

Ryuto : Grandiose ! Il me reste une chose à mentionner. Ce casse-crâne est complètement aléatoire ! Une fois cet interrupteur pressé, on verra apparaitre un casse-crâne qui n'a jamais été vu auparavant ! Même moi je n'en connaîtrai pas la solution ! Nyehehehe, prépare-toi !

 _Ryuto active alors l'interrupteur sur la console près de lui et les cases clignotent de toutes les couleurs, de plus en plus rapidement. C'est pas bon pour les épileptiques ! Quand le clignotement cesse enfin…les cases deviennent roses devant Kyoya, lui formant un chemin. Tout ça…pour ça…_

Ryuto : *s'en va en tournant sur lui-même, visiblement heureux*

Kyoya : Bon…c'est moins compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Chris : Oui, effectivement !

Kyoya : *traverse le puzzle sans difficulté et va parler à Ryuga de l'autre côté*

Ryuga : Je dois dire, les spaghettis de tout à l'heure…

Kyoya : Oh…

Ryuga : C'était plutôt pas mal pour mon frère. Depuis qu'il a commencé ses cours de cuisine, il s'est beaucoup amélioré. Je parie qu'à ce rythme, d'ici l'année prochaine, ce sera même comestible.

Kyoya : *rit doucement*

Ryuga : Tu as l'air de trouver ça plus drôle que les jeux de mots.

Chris : Et allez, il recommence…

Ryuga : *se rapproche de Kyoya et enlève la boue, maintenant séchée, de son pull*

Kyoya : *le laisse faire*

Ryuga : C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux. *embrasse le front de Kyoya* File maintenant.

Kyoya : *vire au cramoisi et s'enfuit pratiquement*

Chris : *ricane* Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi monsieur Ryuga a autant le droit d'être en roue libre !

Kyoya : *tout rouge* La ferme !

Chris : *ricane toujours dans son coin*

Kyoya : *s'arrête de courir en arrivant près d'un poste de garde* Est-ce que c'est…un chien en armure ?

Chris : Oui, exactement.

Kyoya : *remarque une étoile de sauvegarde derrière le toutou, s'approche et la touche*

Chris : Savoir que ce chien essaiera jusqu'à obtenir le chien de neige parfait… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Ah, c'est ça qu'il fait !

Chris : Ouaip !

Kyoya : *s'approche du chien*

Chris : Le chien fixe la colonne de neige d'un regard vide. Il attend que ça devienne de l'art.

Kyoya : Ouais, bah c'est un chien en même temps…

Chris : Pas faux.

Kyoya : *avance plus loin et arrive sur une falaise couverte de glace et de croix bleues* Il y a une plaque à pression… Je crois que je dois glisser pour changer les croix en ronds, puis activer la plaque. Encore faut-il trouver le bon ordre…

Chris : Tu ne vas peut-être pas réussir du premier coup pour une fois !

Kyoya : Il y a du vide en plus, j'aime pas ça…

Chris : T'inquiète ! Si tu tombes, ça fera comme dans les Ruines. Tu tomberas au ralenti et tu te retrouveras juste à un endroit en bas, mais tu pourras remonter.

 _Kyoya essaie d'évaluer le terrain un moment. Il se lance sur la glace, changeant certaines croix en ronds, mais fait une erreur et tombe dans le vide. Chris avait raison, il tombe une nouvelle fois au ralenti et se retrouve plus bas, près de deux bonhommes de neige._

Kyoya : Merde ! Faut que je recommence ! Tiens…c'est quoi ? Le premier, c'est Ryuto en bonhomme de neige, ça se voit ! Mais le deuxième…

Chris : C'est juste un tas de neige avec « Ryuga » écrit dessus. Je crois qu'en fait, les deux ont dû venir ici faire des bonhommes de neige qui les représenteraient…mais que Ryuga a eu la flemme.

Kyoya : Ouais, ça correspond à son personnage.

 _Le vert remonte jusqu'au puzzle et cette fois, il prend bien son temps pour réfléchir. Il observe et fait des simulations dans sa tête sous l'œil attentif du blond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se lance enfin et réussit à activer les ronds, puis la plaque ! Au moment précis où il marche sur la plaque, une plateforme se crée et le vert continue à glisser derrière une longue rangée de grands arbres. Quand il en sort et qu'il arrête enfin de glisser, il a un haut-de-forme en neige sur la tête !_

Kyoya : *soupire* Chriiiiiiiiis…

Chris : Pardon, je m'ennuyais…

Kyoya : *secoue la tête pour enlever la neige*

Chris : T'es pas cool ! Il était super bien fait !

Kyoya : Ouais, mais c'était froid !

Chris : *sourit* Oui oui, je sais…

Kyoya : *avance et arrive près d'une niche et de plein de tas de neige* Je sens que je vais devoir fouiller pour trouver un truc…

Chris : *ricane*

Kyoya : *s'approche d'un des tas de neige les plus éloignés*

Chris : Il y a 30 PO dans ce tas de neige ! Mais putain, t'as une de ces chattes mec ! T'as une chance de cocu !

Kyoya : *prend les 30 PO* J'suis un veinard, c'est tout.

Chris : T'en es à 157 PO ! Tu commences à avoir une petite fortune !

Kyoya : *va vers le tas de neige le plus éloigné* Il n'est pas avec les autres celui-là…

 _Le lion s'approche et, alors qu'il s'apprête à fouiller le tas de neige, la musique s'arrête et une petite queue toute fluffy et blanche en sort ! Une tête de chien ne tarde pas à suivre et le chien aboie de manière toute mignonne. Kyoya trouverait presque ça mignon ! Mais alors…le chien se lève et notre rebelle aux yeux bleus se retrouve face à une sentinelle-chien de 2 mètres en armure et avec une lance. Pas si mignon que ça ! Un combat s'enclenche évidemment._

Chris : C'est le Maxichien.

Kyoya : Je suis un peu…surpris.

Chris : Oui, je te comprends.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Donc je peux l'attirer, l'ignorer, jouer avec lui ou le caresser. Eh bah on va le caresser le gentil toutou, ça marche tout le temps !

Chris : Tu es trop loin pour caresser le Maxichien. Tu te contentes de l'air.

Kyoya : *fait semblant de caresser le chien et pense* Je suis ridicule, bordel de merde…

 _Le Maxichien envoie une lance blanche, puis bleue sur l'ÂME de Kyoya. Le vert arrive à esquiver, il joue vraiment bien !_

Chris : Maxichien attend tes ordres.

Kyoya : Hé mais j'y pense, j'ai toujours le bâton !

Chris : Ouaip !

Kyoya : *choisit ITEMS et lance le bâton* Allez, va chercher !

Chris : Tu lances le bâton et le Maxichien s'élance pour l'attraper. Vous jouez pendant un moment.

Kyoya : Bon toutou ! Allez, maintenant je peux l'épargner.

Chris : *ricane* Tu te prends de plus en plus au jeu !

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne le Maxichien*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 40 PO !

Kyoya : C'est que je vais bientôt être riche comme Crésus moi !

 _Décidément, les combats avec les sentinelles-chiens de Snowdin sont remplis d'affection et de jeu ! Le combat se termine et le chien sort alors de son armure. C'est en fait un tout petit chien blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Il saute sur ses deux pattes arrière pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kyoya, lui lèche la joue puis remonte dans son armure et s'en va._

Kyoya : Tout le monde m'aime dans ce jeu, que ce soit les rochers ou les chiens.

Chris : Un chien est d'un naturel plus affectueux qu'un caillou cependant !

Kyoya : Oui, tout à fait.

 _Les deux avancent, le Maxichien ayant libéré le chemin, et se retrouvent face à un pont suspendu. Un très grand pont suspendu ! Et qu'est-ce qui les attend au bout de ce pont ? Eh bien…suspense !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de ce chapitre ! Le suspense est à son comble XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis un caméo ambulant moi dans cette fic, c'est dingue._**

 ** _Moi : T'inquiète, on va te voir un peu plus dans le chapitre 7 n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Chris me respecte tellement pas…_**

 ** _Chris : Eh ouais !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais c'est drôle quand tu rages parce que je suis très libre, hein blondinet ?_**

 ** _Chris : *marmonne*_**

 ** _Moi : Vous êtes vraiment des gamins quand vous vous y mettez !_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane* Et sinon, ça va avec Marius ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai dit que rien n'entacherait ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! *regarde Cyanide qui dort en boule avec un grand sourire*_**

 ** _Kyoya : On lit les reviews Chris, tu le sais non ?_**

 ** _Chris : Ouaip ! Moi et les fangirls, une grande histoire d'amour ! D'ailleurs Marius, je veux bien pour le rencard ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel* Ça part vraiment en couilles ces notes…_**

 ** _Moi : Non, pas du tout n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Euh Marius, j'ai une question ! Du coup, il aime quoi ton cerbère ? Je demande pour Ryuga, là il est trop occupé avec le dragon…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *en train de caresser Cyanide*_**

 ** _Moi : Ça se voit qu'il aime mon dragon ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *marmonne* Ouais, et moi j'existe plus…_**

 ** _Chris : Quoi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* N-non, rien !_**

 ** _Moi : Allez viens Kyo, on va aller lire les reviews emmitouflés dans mon plaid ^w^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Okay !_**

 ** _Chris : Bon, salut !_**

 ** _Moi : A dimanche ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *fait coucou de la main*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *toujours en train de cajoler Cyanide*_**

 ** _Moi : *prend très discrètement une photo* Collector ! Il a jamais eu un sourire aussi niais que ça ! XD_**


	6. Un village, un combat et un rencard

**_Moi : Salut ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo !_**

 ** _Moi : Hiiiiii, j'aime trop le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Et celui de la semaine prochaine aussi ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai lu, et je trouve ce jeu de plus en plus bizarre, mais c'est cool !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je parie que j'en prends encore plein la gueule !_**

 ** _Moi : Tu verras bien !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sinon, ça a été chez ton père ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, c'était pas tant une torture que ça ! Il m'a fait du saumon *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'sais pas ce que vous avez Komachu et toi avec le saumon…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est trooooooop bon, voilà ce qu'on a *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'aime pas spécialement le poisson, donc bon._**

 ** _Chris : Quoi, le chaton n'aime pas le poisson ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah tiens, Chris ! D'habitude on te voit qu'à la fin n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Chaton ?! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chaton ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo…les fangirls…_**

 ** _Kyoya : …Ah oui merde… Bah le chaton te dit qu'il n'est pas un chaton, mais un lion._**

 ** _Chris : *ricane* Et alors ? C'est la même chose !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont de la famille des félins qu'ils ont le même régime alimentaire. Les lions ne mangent jamais de poisson._**

 ** _Chris : Tu me pètes ma blague là !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourire moqueur* Ouais, je sais._**

 ** _Chris : *un peu vexé*_**

 ** _Moi : Eh Ryu ! Marius te remercie pour avoir amené les fruits et légumes à son Darkos ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Moi : Par contre Maldeka est très déçue que tu aies filé à l'anglaise._**

 ** _Ryuga : Laissez-moi tranquille, je sais très bien comment ça se finirait ! J'veux pas…_**

 ** _Chris : Maldeka ? Ah oui, la productrice de Marius ! Je l'ai pas vue moi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Grand bien te fasse !_**

 ** _Moi : On commence à s'éterniser là ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *grand sourire* J'ai hâte de lire mes prochains exploits de narrateur chiant !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Fairy Selene : Merci de me soutenir, ça me fait plaisir ! Et bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que je suis parfaite comme auteure, comment ça pourrait ne pas me faire plaisir ? n_n  
Oui, va lire Colocation mentale ! Je pense que ça va BEAUCOUP te plaire ! ^^  
Perso, pour moi c'est la 2G la best, vive Johto ! SoulSilver était mon tout premier jeu Pokémon n_n  
_**

 ** _Marius : C'est vrai que Hyoma a osé déranger Ryuga en plein entraînement dans un volcan, il est sacrément suicidaire XD  
Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur à cause d'un cauchemar que j'avais fait alors que j'avais jamais mis les pieds au cirque… Aujourd'hui encore, je sais pas d'où est sorti ce cauchemar !  
P.S : Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les mecs aux cheveux verts dans les animes mais je les adore toujours ! Zoro dans One Piece ? Mon deuxième perso préféré juste derrière Law (Ace est troisième, et ils sont trop canons tous les trois *v*) ! Shun dans Saint Seiya ? Mon perso préféré ! Kyoya dans MFB ? Mon perso préféré de tous les temps ! XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je sais pas comment je fais pour avoir ces idées ! C'est peut-être à cause de la pêche céleste…  
Tsubasa te dit merci pour son bracelet ! Si tu veux savoir à quoi il ressemble, c'est pas compliqué : j'en ai un ! C'est tout simple mais c'est trop beau ^w^  
Et si tu lances la poule morte dans une piscine ça fait une DEAD SWIMMINGPOOL ! Hahahahahaha ! Hahaha…tuez-moi putain TT_TT_**

* * *

 _*voix du mec qui fait les résumés des épisodes de BeyBlade* Dans le dernier chapitre d'UnderBey ! Chris et Kyoya ont résolu des puzzles, plein de puzzles ! Ils ont également traversé une zone remplie de chiens-chiens à affronter, ou non. Chris a encore pris un plaisir immense à embêter Kyoya, Kyoya de son côté a frôlé la crise d'hypoglycémie et Ryuga est sorti de son personnage comme pas permis !_

 _*reprend sa voix normale* Hum hum…pardon, j'avais trop envie de faire ça. Bref, reprenons là où on avait laissé le blond et le vert ! Ils étaient juste devant un immense pont suspendu et maintenant, eh bah ils vont le traverser. Kyoya et Chris traversent donc le pont qui semble ne pas avoir de fin. Quand enfin ils en voient le bout, ils constatent que Ryuga et Ryuto sont là. C'est reparti pour un puzzle…_

Ryuto : Humain ! Voilà l'épreuve la plus dangereuse de toutes !

Kyoya : Si c'est dans le même style que les énigmes précédentes, j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire.

Ryuto : Admire ! La symphonie de la mortelle terreur !

Kyoya : C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

 _Pendant par des cordes reliées à on ne sait où, des engins plus mortels les uns que les autres pointent dans la direction de Kyoya. Il y a une masse moyenâgeuse, deux lances aiguisées, une torche enflammée, un canon et…et un chien. Pauvre bête !_

Kyoya : O_o

Ryuto : A mon signal, elle entrera en action ! Canons, pics et épées entameront une danse mortelle ! Chaque partie s'agitera violemment de haut en bas ! Tes chances de victoire sont infimes !

Kyoya : Mais c'est quoi ce truc de psychopathe ?!

Ryuto : C'est bon, tu vois le topo ? Car figure-toi que…je…suis…sur le point…de l'activer !

Kyoya : Adieu monde cruel, souviens-toi de mes qualités, à supposer que j'en avais.

 _Et là, gros blanc ! Kyoya reste où il est, attendant patiemment que Ryuto active le piège. Mais il ne se passe rien du tout…_

Ryuga : *se tourne vers son frère* Eh ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ryuto : Moi attendre ?! Attendre quoi ?! Je…je te dis que je suis sur le point de l'activer !

 _Et encore un blanc. Il sait pas ce qu'il veut le Ryuto ! Kyoya regarde Chris, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Le blond n'est capable que de hausser les épaules, ne pouvant pas lui répondre._

Ryuga : Ça, euh, n'a pas l'air très activé.

Ryuto : Eh bien…cette épreuve… Elle me semble…un peu…trop facile pour battre l'humain.

Kyoya : Oh merci, enfin du bon sens ! Je veux pas être réduit en charpie moi !

Ryuto : Ouais ! On ne peut pas utiliser ça ! Je suis un squelette avec des principes ! Mes casse-crânes sont justes et mes pièges toujours préparés d'une main de chef !

Chris : Il s'y croit !

Kyoya : Ouais.

Ryuto : Mais cette méthode est trop directe ! Où est le style ?! Allez, du balai !

 _Les pièges se retirent alors du décor et Kyoya pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'était surtout le canon qui lui faisait peur, il était pointé pile sur sa tête._

Ryuto : Ouf…

Kyoya : *fixe Ryuto*

Ryuto : Pourquoi ce regard ?! C'est une victoire décisive de plus pour Ryuto ! Nyehehehehe ! Heh…

 _L'adolescent s'en va plus loin et comme toujours, son ainé ne le suit pas. Kyoya veut aller lui parler, comme d'habitude aussi, mais quelque chose semble le préoccuper. Le vert a l'air sur ses gardes._

Chris : Quelque chose ne va pas Kyoya ?

Kyoya : J'ai la sensation d'être suivi…

Chris : Comme quand Ryuga t'a mis des coups de flippe dans la forêt ?

Kyoya : Non…là c'est vraiment la sensation d'être juste…suivi. Ryuga faisait ça pour me faire une blague, j'en suis sûr, mais là…

 _Le vert se retourne brusquement en plein milieu de sa phrase et rive son regard perçant sur l'autre falaise, au début du pont. Il a le temps d'apercevoir Damian s'enfoncer dans le sol avec un grand sourire et Chris déglutit._

Kyoya : C'est lui qui me suit.

Chris : Il avait dit qu'il t'observerait…

Kyoya : Tant qu'il reste à distance, ça devrait aller.

Chris : Ouais, je suppose…

Kyoya : Tu as l'air plus perturbé que moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Chris : Non…non c'est juste que ce n'est pas agréable d'être suivi.

Kyoya : Je suis d'accord avec ça.

 _Kyoya inspire profondément et se retourne. Ryuga est toujours là, les mains dans les poches de son sweat et son habituel sourire sur le visage. Kyoya s'approche de lui avec un enthousiasme qu'il peine à dissimuler !_

Ryuga : Je savais que mon frère n'utiliserait pas son piège. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment voulu l'activer, je l'en aurais empêché.

Chris : Toujours hors de son personnage, ça fait plaisir…

Kyoya : Ryuga…merci pour le hot-dog de la dernière fois. Je sais pas si j'aurais tenu plus longtemps, j'avais rien dans le ventre…

Ryuga : Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir d'une hypoglycémie, tout seul dans la neige. Même contre ton gré je t'aurais fait manger ce hot-dog !

Kyoya : *sourire amusé* Je sais que j'ai tendance à être têtu, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus !

Ryuga : *caresse la joue de Kyoya* Allez, tu es bientôt arrivé au village. Avance encore un peu et tu pourras te reposer un peu.

Kyoya : *rougit et ne bouge pas*

Chris : *ricane* Kyoya, reboot ton cerveau ! On doit y aller ! Je sais que là, tu voudrais bien rester mais…

Kyoya : *s'éloigne de Ryuga et fusille Chris des yeux* Ferme ta gueule ! Sa main était chaude et moi je meurs de froid !

Chris : *ricane encore* Tu lui demanderas un câlin plus tard, on a du chemin à faire !

Kyoya : *grogne*

 _Le vert marche très rapidement, comme s'il espérait semer son narrateur invisible, et arrive dans un charmant petit village. Il est accueilli par un immense panneau entouré de guirlandes, style guirlandes de Noël, sur lequel est écrit « Bienvenue à Snowdin ». En réalité, tout le village fait village de Noël ! Il y a même un immense sapin de Noël au centre du village, entouré de cadeaux. Kyoya avance un peu et trouve une étoile de sauvegarde juste devant deux chalets très mignons, l'un étant une boutique et l'autre un hôtel._

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : La vue d'une ville si chaleureuse t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est le premier endroit si…animé que je visite.

Chris : Et si tu commençais par la boutique ? Tu pourrais peut-être acheter quelque chose d'intéressant ! Et avant que tu me demandes, tu as 200 PO.

Kyoya : D'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

 _Le vert pousse la porte du chalet et se retrouve face à une dame-lapine portant un débardeur, un chapeau et un petit collier. Elle sourit à Kyoya en le voyant entrer._

Vendeuse lapine : Salut toi ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Kyoya : Mmh…eh bien j'aimerais acheter quelque chose, dans le meilleur des cas.

 _Un menu s'ouvre face au vert et il peut voir les articles proposés dans la boutique. L'un des articles retient son attention !_

Kyoya : Hé Chris, je pense que je devrais acheter le Bandana Viril ! C'est un objet de DÉFENSE, non ?

Chris : Oui, il fera monter ta DÉFENSE de 4 ! C'est mieux que le Ruban Délavé.

Kyoya : *tend 50 PO à la vendeuse*

Vendeuse lapine : *donne le Bandana Viril à Kyoya* Merci !

Kyoya : Au revoir, madame.

Vendeuse lapine : A la prochaine ! Reviens quand tu veux !

Kyoya : *ressort du magasin* Bon, faut que je l'équipe maintenant !

 _Le vert est ravi d'enlever le petit ruban rouge tout mignon, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas ! Il attache le bandana autour de son front et range le ruban dans ses poches inventaires._

Kyoya : J'ai l'impression d'être un peu Rambo moi maintenant…

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : Chris, c'est quoi ce coffre près de l'étoile ? J'en ai vu plusieurs sur mon chemin.

Chris : Aaaaaaah, j'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais ! Ces coffres sont spéciaux en fait. Si tu déposes un objet dans un de ces coffres, tu pourras retrouver l'objet dans tous les coffres !

Kyoya : *s'approche du coffre et l'ouvre* Je vais laisser le Ruban Délavé dedans.

Chris : *sourit* Comme tu veux.

 _Kyoya avance un peu et constate qu'il y a beaucoup de lapins dans le village. D'abord les chiens, maintenant les lapins ! Il s'approche du sapin de Noël et reconnait une petit tête avec des cheveux vert pomme. C'est Kenta ! Il porte un pull rayé marron et jaune sans trous pour les bras, ce qui fait qu'il garde ses bras le long du corps, cachés dans son pull. Kyoya n'éprouve pas spécialement l'envie de lui parler, il ne se sent pas assez…rempli d'énergie pour ça. Il se contente juste d'avancer, sans prêter attention aux bâtiments. Le vert finit par sortir du village et la douce musique qu'il y entendait se coupe soudainement. Des blocs de glace flottent dans la rivière juste à côté et la température chute de plus en plus. Plus Kyoya avance, plus il a froid (et il avait déjà assez froid comme ça) ! Il s'arrête enfin quand il aperçoit la silhouette de Ryuto qui lui fait face. Ça sent le nouveau combat de boss !_

Ryuto : Humain. Permets-moi de te parler de sentiments complexes.

Kyoya : De sentiments complexes ?

Ryuto : Des sentiments complexes comme…la joie de rencontrer un autre gourmet de pâtes. L'admiration qu'on peut éprouver face au génie d'autrui. Le désir d'avoir une personne cool et intelligente te trouvant cool.

Kyoya : C'est bizarre, mais c'est touchant aussi…

Ryuto : Ces sentiments… Ce sont les tiens en ce moment même !

Kyoya : Ah ! Alors…alors non en fait. Ce sont plutôt les tiens !

Ryuto : Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que cela doit te faire. Après tout, je suis quasi-parfait.

Kyoya : C'est bon, ça va les chevilles ?

Ryuto : Je n'ai même pas à me demander ce que ça fait d'avoir des amis. Comme je te plains… Tu n'as personne pour t'admirer…

Kyoya : Il y a bien mon frère qui m'admire, mais je dois bien dire que je m'en fous un peu d'être admiré.

Ryuto : Mais n'aie crainte ! Ta solitude va enfin prendre fin ! Moi, le grand Ryuto, je vais devenir ton…

Kyoya : Mon…mon ami ?

Ryuto : Non… Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas être ton ami ! Tu es un humain !

Chris : C'est très raciste ça !

Kyoya : *pouffe discrètement de rire* Tais-toi, idiot.

Ryuto : Je dois te capturer ! Pour enfin accomplir ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Puissant ! Populaire ! Prestigieux ! Voilà ce qu'est Ryuto ! Le tout nouveau membre…de la Garde Royale !

 _Un combat s'enclenche alors et l'éclatante ÂME rouge de Kyoya se place devant lui. Un combat de boss dans le froid, super !_

Chris : Papyrus bloque le passage !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Donc je peux l'insulter ou…non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais être obligé de flirter avec lui ! Je peux pas faire ça !

Chris : *ricane* Bah pourquoi ? C'est par rapport à son grand frère ?

Kyoya : *fusille encore et toujours le blond des yeux* Non ! C'est juste que je flirte pas avec les gens que j'aime pas !

Chris : Si tu le dis ! Mais hé, t'as pas le choix !

Kyoya : *grogne mais se résout à choisir de flirter* _(Essayez d'imaginer Kyoya avec un regard de dragueur ! Pour ma part…*v*)_

Ryuto : Comment ?! D-du flirt ?! Tu me révèles donc tes véritables sentiments !

Kyoya : *pense* Non mais j'ai juste pas le choix en fait…

Ryuto : E-eh bien ! Je suis un squelette avec des principes !

Chris : Tu peux répondre deux trucs différents là !

Kyoya : Quoi ?

Chris : Tu peux lui dire soit que tu sais faire des spaghettis, soit que tu n'as aucune qualité.

Kyoya : Il se trouve que les deux propositions sont fausses.

Chris : Ouais, mais essaie de lui faire plaisir !

Kyoya : Bon…bah je sais faire des spaghettis !

Ryuto : Oh non ! Ça convient à tous mes principes ! Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir notre premier rencard… ?

Kyoya : Euh…

Ryuto : P-plus tard le rencard ! Une fois que je t'aurai capturé !

 _Ryuto matérialise alors des petits os qui sont excessivement faciles à éviter. Un combat très compliqué en perspective !_

Chris : Ryuto se demande quoi porter pour son rencard.

Kyoya : Ça commence à partir trop loin ces conneries…

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : *recommence à flirter un peu contre sa propre volonté*

Ryuto : P-plus tard le rencard j'ai dit !

 _Une nouvelle fois, les petits os que matérialise Ryuto sont très faciles à esquiver ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de se battre…_

Chris : Ryuto se demande quoi cuisiner pour son rencard.

Kyoya : De ce que m'a dit Ryuga, la cuisine de Ryuto n'est pas une réussite…

Chris : Hé, essaie de lui lancer le bâton !

Kyoya : Déconne pas, il va pas courir après.

Chris : Fais-moi confiance !

Kyoya : *choisit ITEMS et lance le bâton*

Chris : Tu lances le bâton. Ryuto le rapporte dans sa bouche.

Kyoya : *récupère le bâton, choqué*

Ryuto : Oh, j'aurais dû en amener un aussi !

 _Nouvelle attaque hyper facile à esquiver et Kyoya commence à douter de la santé mentale de Ryuto…enfin du personnage qu'il incarne._

Chris : Ryuto se met un peu d'Os de Cologne derrière l'oreille.

Kyoya : Moi qui pensais avoir eu ma dose de jeux de mots pour la journée…

Chris : Tu vas te taper des jeux de mots pendant tout le jeu !

Kyoya : *recommence à flirter, vu qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre*

Chris : Tu flirtes, en vain. On dirait qu'aucune ACTION ne fera avancer les choses…

Kyoya : Mais je peux faire quoi d'autre ?

 _Blabla, attaque hyper facile à esquiver ! C'est pas très intéressant hein…_

Chris : Ryuto se met un peu de sauce marinara derrière l'oreille.

Kyoya : WTF ?

Chris : Ne cherche pas…

Kyoya : *choisit ACT puis check* Si je ne sais pas quoi faire, autant me renseigner.

Chris : Ryuto possède 20 d'ATTAQUE et 20 de DÉFENSE ! Il aime bien faire Nyehehe.

Kyoya : J'avais remarqué…

Ryuto : Nyehehe !

Kyoya : *esquive son attaque suivante*

Chris : Mmh…

Kyoya : Bah si ACT ne marche plus, je vais faire comme j'ai fait avec Hikaru ! *choisit MERCY et épargne Ryuto*

Ryuto : Tu t'obstines à ne pas te battre… Voyons alors si tu peux résister à ma légendaire « attaque bleue » !

Kyoya : L'attaque bleue, c'est pas l'attaque où je dois juste…rester immobile ?

Chris : Si si !

 _Kyoya se contente donc juste de laisser son ÂME immobile et résiste très facilement à l'attaque. La musique du combat se coupe alors. Sans prévenir, l'ÂME rouge de Kyoya devient bleue et se retrouve soumise à la gravité ! Surpris, le vert n'arrive pas à esquiver l'os que Ryuto matérialise et tombe à 17 PV._

Ryuto : Tu as le blues désormais ! Voilà mon attaque ! Nyehehehehehehehe !

 _La musique reprend, plus rythmée cette fois-ci. C'est la deuxième phase du combat !_

Chris : Tu as le blues désormais.

Kyoya : T'es pas obligé de répéter hein ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Chris : Il a modifié les capacités de ton ÂME ! Pratiquement tous les boss peuvent faire ça, ton ÂME prendra des couleurs différentes suivant les capacités modifiées.

Kyoya : Il a rendu mon ÂME sensible à la gravité…

Chris : Ouaip ! Tu vas avoir besoin de plus de concentration pour esquiver les attaques de Ryuto.

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne Ryuto*

Ryuto : Mmh…je me demande ce que je devrais mettre…

Kyoya : Pour le rencard ? Oh tu sais, c'est pas très important…

 _L'attaque de Ryuto est identique à ses précédentes mais maintenant que l'ÂME du vert est soumise à la gravité, elle est plus difficile à esquiver. Kyoya continue d'épargner Ryuto et esquive toujours plus d'os !_

Chris : Ryuto fait cliqueter ses os.

Kyoya : C'est long et chiant ces combats de boss !

Chris : Je sais, mais c'est comme ça !

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne Ryuto*

Ryuto : Je peux déjà sentir le parfum du succès !

 _Kyoya esquive encore et encore des os et perd quelques PV de temps en temps. La douleur dans la poitrine du vert le déconcentre, il a l'impression de se faire transpercer le cœur. Il est tellement déconcentré et si peu habitué à la nouvelle mécanique de son ÂME bleue qu'il finit par tomber à 1 PV, une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine !_

Ryuto : Tu es trop faible ! Te capturer était bien trop facile !

Kyoya : *ultra vexé* Moi faible ?! Même avec 1 seul PV je peux gagner ce combat !

Ryuto : Je vais maintenant t'expédier dans la zone de capture ! Ou, comme Ryuga l'appelle, notre garage.

Kyoya : Quoi ?

Ryuto : Allez hop ! A la niche ! Nyehehehehe !

 _Kyoya s'apprête à s'indigner mais tout d'un coup, il se sent extrêmement fatigué et s'évanouit purement et simplement. A son réveil, il est dans une petite pièce assez délabrée avec un panier pour chien, un os et une gamelle remplie de croquettes près de lui. Il y a aussi une lettre sur le sol._

Chris : Ah ça y est, tu es réveillé !

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Chris : Quand tu tombes à 1 PV contre Ryuto, tu es automatiquement capturé.

Kyoya : Putain, je vais devoir recommencer…

Chris : Et oui…

Kyoya : *ramasse la feuille sur le sol*

Chris : C'est un mot de Ryuto. « Désolé, mais tu dois rester ici au moins jusqu'à ce que Dashan arrive. En attendant, fais comme chez toi ! Les rafraîchissements et le logement te sont offerts. Salutations distin-nyeh, Ryuto. »

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas quel rôle a Dashan, mais je sens qu'il me veut pas du bien. Et puis sérieux, faire comme chez moi ? C'est lui qui court après les bâtons et c'est moi qu'on traite comme un chien !

Chris : Il y a plus de respect.

Kyoya : *se tourne vers les barreaux* Attends…mais il y a largement la place pour que je me faufile entre les barreaux.

 _Kyoya passe entre les barreaux, suivi par Chris, et sort d'un cabanon situé près de la plus grande maison de Snowdin, décorée de guirlandes de Noël. C'est visiblement la maison de Ryuga et Ryuto ! Le vert retourne à l'endroit du combat où Ryuto est._

Ryuto : Je commence à croire que j'avais raison. Nous sommes définitivement liés. Tel deux os s'emboîtant dans le squelette de la destinée ! C'est pour cela que tu te trouves face à moi… Quand bien même tes chances d'escapade sont quasi-nulles. Incroyable ! Je me sens tout…

Kyoya : Tout ?

Ryuto : Uuuuuuuune petite seconde ! Je dois toujours te capturer ! Mince alors !

 _Le combat s'enclenche alors de nouveau. L'ÂME de Kyoya est déjà bleue, le combat reprend à la deuxième phase. Et ça recommence ! Le vert épargne en boucle et esquive les attaques d'os de Ryuto. Il est devenu meilleur puisqu'il ne se fait plus toucher !_

Chris : Kyoya…laisse-toi toucher.

Kyoya : QUOI ?

Chris : Tu dois te laisser capturer trois fois pour qu'il te laisse tranquille !

Kyoya : Roh bordel…

 _Le vert s'exécute et se laisse capturer encore une fois. Il recommence une autre fois le combat et se laisse encore capturer. Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Il retourne sur le lieu du combat, commençant à en avoir marre et espérant que Chris avait raison._

Ryuto : Encore toi ?! J'ai enfin compris pourquoi… Tu… Mon crâne te manque tant… Je ne sais pas si je peux t'affronter dans ce cas. Surtout que…j'en ai vraiment marre de te capturer !

Kyoya : Ouais, et moi j'en ai marre de me faire capturer !

Ryuto : Ok…je vais en rester là alors.

 _Ryuto se tourne vers le bout de la rivière où flotte des blocs de glace. Kyoya, quant à lui, est très soulagé de ne plus avoir à combattre !_

Ryuto : Nyohohoooo… Je ne peux même pas arrêter un être si faible.

Kyoya : Arrête de dire que je suis faible !

Ryuto : Ça va tellement décevoir Dashan…

Kyoya : Mais qui c'est Dashan à la fin ? Il joue qui ?

Ryuto : Je ne rejoindrai jamais la Garde Royale…et…et mon nombre d'amis restera le même !

Chris : Que veux-tu lui dire ?

Kyoya : *soupire* Eh bien…je peux être ton ami.

Ryuto : *se retourne avec un grand sourire* Vraiment ?! Tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? Du coup, je pense…que je vais accepter ton humble requête !

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est trop d'honneur !

Ryuto : Wouhou ! On a pas eu notre premier rencard que je suis déjà dans la FriendZone !

Kyoya : Bah oui, désolé !

Ryuto : T'y crois toi ? Pour se faire des amis il suffit juste de leur donner des casse-crânes idiots et de les combattre ?

Kyoya : C'est un concept…

Ryuto : Tu m'as tant appris, humain. Je t'octroie en retour la permission de passer ! Et je vais te dire comment retourner à la surface.

Kyoya : Putain, yes !

Ryuto : Continue tout droit jusqu'au bout de la caverne. Puis quand tu seras à la capitale, franchis la Barrière !

Kyoya : La Barrière ?

Ryuto : C'est le sceau magique qui nous retient coincés ici. C'est facile d'y entrer mais impossible d'en sortir… sauf si l'on a une ÂME assez puissante. Comme la tienne !

Kyoya : Oh, d'accord.

Ryuto : Voilà pourquoi le roi désire s'emparer d'un humain ! Il veut ouvrir la Barrière grâce à son ÂME. Ainsi, nous pourrons retourner à la surface !

Chris : Retourner à la surface…

Kyoya : But tout à fait louable mais je veux pas me faire tuer moi…

Ryuto : Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Pour atteindre la sortie, tu vas devoir passer par le Château du roi. Le roi de tous les monstres ! Il est…eh bien…

Kyoya : Il veut ma peau !

Ryuto : C'est un gros nounours inoffensif !

Kyoya : …Attends, quoi ?

Ryuto : Tout le monde l'adore. Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu as à dire c'est : « Pardonnez-moi Mr. Otori, je peux rentrer chez moi ? ». Et il te guidera lui-même à travers la Barrière !

Kyoya : Otori…c'est le nom de famille de Tsubasa ! C'est Tsubasa le roi de ce monde ?!

Chris : Oui, exactement.

Kyoya : Un gros nounours inoffensif ? C'est pas Hikaru qui a dit qu'il voulait me tuer ?

Chris : Oui, aussi.

Ryuto : Bref ! Assez tergiversé ! Je serai chez moi, occupé à être un ami cool ! Reviens quand tu veux pour notre rencard ! Nyhehehehehehehehe !

 _Ryuto s'envole au-dessus de Kyoya puis court jusqu'à sa maison. Autant dire que ça laisse Kyoya dubitatif._

Kyoya : Je vais changer de zone, pas vrai ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un combat de boss avant chaque changement de zone.

Chris : C'est juste, mais tu dois allez faire le rencard avec Ryuto !

Kyoya : Quoi ?!

Chris : Si tu ne le fais pas, ce ne sera pas une route Pacifiste ! Et Wonderinn veut que tu fasses la route Pacifiste !

Kyoya : *grogne* Putain…

 _Le vert fait donc marche arrière et retourne à Snowdin. Il rejoint la maison des Skélébros et voit Ryuto qui attend patiemment devant._

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuto*

Ryuto : Ainsi, tu reviens pour notre rendez-vous ! Tu as l'air de vraiment prendre ça au sérieux…

Kyoya : *se retient de rire*

Chris : *grand sourire*

Ryuto : Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit très spécial alors. Un endroit où j'aime passer du temps !

 _Ryuto prend la main de Kyoya, l'emmène presque jusqu'au centre du village, fait demi-tour et le ramène devant sa maison._

Ryuto : Ma maison !

Kyoya : *air un peu fatigué mais amusé*

Ryuto : *entre dans la maison*

Kyoya : *le suit*

 _La maison des deux Skélébros est confortable et surtout, il y a le chauffage ! Kyoya pousse un soupir de soulagement et observe la maison. Il y a un grand canapé vert face à une télé, une grande table sur laquelle est posé un caillou dans une assiette, une autre table avec un livre dessus et à l'étage, deux portes. L'une est barrée d'inscriptions du genre « Keep Out » ou « Restricted Area », comme une chambre d'ado rebelle, et l'autre est simple mais des flammes s'échappent sous la porte._

Kyoya : C'est quoi le truc derrière ?

Chris : La cuisine !

Kyoya : *rentre dans la cuisine et s'approche de l'évier gigantesque* Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Ryuto : Tu as vu ? J'ai augmenté la taille de l'évier ! Comme ça, je peux y ranger encore plus d'os ! Mate un peu !

 _La porte sous l'évier s'ouvre et on peut y voir un petit chien tout mignon rongeant un os. Le chien écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il est découvert !_

Ryuto : Quoi ?! Qu'on saisisse ce satané chien !

Kyoya : *essaie d'attraper le chien*

Chris : Rapide la petite bête !

Chien : *s'enfuit avec son os*

Ryuto : Malédiction !

 _Ryuga ouvre la porte simple, un trombone en main, et joue quelques notes, le genre de notes qu'on entend après une blague nulle (moimpe moimpe moiiiiiiimpe !). Visiblement, la chambre d'où s'échappent des flammes est SA chambre ! Après son coup de trombone, il retourne directement dedans._

Ryuto : Ryuga ! Commence pas avec ta musique de circonstance !

Chris : Quel troll !

Kyoya : *les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre de Ryuga*

Chris : *ricane* Hé, c'est avec son frère que tu es censé avoir un rencard !

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel et monte jusqu'à la chambre de Ryuga* Je veux savoir pourquoi il y a des flammes qui sortent de là.

Chris : *regard plein de sous-entendus* Mais bien sûr !

Kyoya : *essaie d'ouvrir la porte*

Chris : La porte est verrouillée.

Kyoya : Quoi ? Il s'est enfermé ?

Chris : T'es déçu ?

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux et redescend* Le canapé a l'air confortable…

Chris : Il est bien rembourré oui.

Kyoya : *se jette dans le canapé, ce qui provoque un bruit étrange* Que… ?

Chris : On aurait dit un bruit de pièces…

Kyoya : *soulève les coussins*

Chris : Tu trouves 200 PO dans le canapé.

Kyoya : 200 PO ?! Je sais que parfois, les pièces peuvent glisser entre les coussins des canapés mais 200 PO…

Chris : Vois le bon côté des choses : t'es riche ! Tu as 350 PO !

Kyoya : *s'approche du caillou posé dans une assiette*

Ryuto : C'est le caillou domestique de mon frère !

Kyoya : Un…un caillou domestique ? Non mais quel est le fuck ?!

Chris : Bah au moins, ça demande pas trop de contraintes !

Kyoya : Bon, on va faire ce putain de rencard, et après je me casse !

Chris : Monte dans la chambre de Ryuto alors.

Kyoya : *monte jusqu'à la porte placardée de logos*

Ryuto : C'est ma chambre ! Si tu as fini de visiter, on pourrait aller dedans et…faire ce qu'on est censés faire lors d'un rencard ?

Kyoya : Cette phrase est extrêmement tendancieuse…

Chris : Pegi 18 !

Kyoya : *entre dans la chambre, suivi par Ryuto*

 _La chambre de Ryuto ressemble plus à une chambre d'enfant qu'à une chambre de sentinelle qui veut devenir membre de la Garde Royale ! Au sol, il y a un tapis bordé de flammes. A gauche de la porte se trouvent un lit en forme de voiture et une table garnie de figurines. Sur le mur d'en face, Ryuto a accroché un drapeau pirate et a placé une étagère remplie de livres et un bureau sur lequel est posé un ordinateur. Il y a également une autre porte…_

Ryuto : Et donc, euh…si tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais voir…tu veux qu'on commence notre rencard ?

Kyoya : Ouais, finissons-en…

Ryuto : Okay ! Début du rencard !

 _L'ÂME de Kyoya sort alors de sa poitrine, comme s'il entrait en phase de combat. Mais non, c'est juste une phase de « rencard » !_

Ryuto : Et voilà ! On a notre rencard ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant aujourd'hui.

Kyoya : Je te rassure, moi non plus…

Ryuto : Pas d'inquiétude ! On n'écrit pas « préparé » sans plusieurs lettres de mon nom ! *se penche et chuchote à Kyoya* Mon personnage s'appelle Papyrus.

Kyoya : *sourit*

Ryuto : *sort un livre* J'ai emprunté un authentique guide du rencard à la bibliothèque ! On va s'éclater !

Kyoya : J'ai comme un doute.

Ryuto : *ouvre le livre et le lit* Voyons voir…Étape une ! Attendre que s'affiche l'écran de rencard !

Kyoya : Hein ?

 _Une espèce d'interface apparait alors tout autour des deux adolescents. Un radar à chien, un affichage de la météo, un graphique représentant la « population »… C'est n'importe quoi !_

Ryuto : Wowie ! Ça fait beaucoup d'informations ! On devrait être okay pour l'étape deux !

Kyoya : J'en ai déjà marre…

Ryuto : Étape deux ! Proposez-lui d'avoir un rencard ! *se racle la gorge* Humain ! Moi, le grand Ryuto, je t'invite maintenant à avoir un rencard avec moi !

Kyoya : J'accepte, parce que j'ai pas le choix…

Ryuto : *tout heureux* V-vraiment ?! Wowie ! Je suppose qu'on peut passer à l'étape trois ! Étape trois…bien s'habiller pour faire bonne impression !

Kyoya : C'est quoi son bouquin ? « Les rencards pour les nuls » ?

Chris : *se marre*

Ryuto : Attends un peu… « S'habiller »… Ce bandana autour de ta tête. Tu portes des habits en ce moment même !

Kyoya : Oui, comme tout le monde.

Ryuto : Et ce n'est pas tout. Tout à l'heure, tu portais aussi des habits !

Kyoya : Tu sais Ryuto, je me balade rarement à poil hein…

Ryuto : *air gêné* Non… Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ? Tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble depuis le début ?!

Kyoya : Euh…comment dire ?

Chris : Dis oui Kyoya, même si ça va à l'encontre de ce que tu penses vraiment !

Kyoya : *soupire* Oui, c'est ce que je voulais.

 _La musique se coupe, Ryuto écarquille les yeux et il se met à trembler comme s'il avait pris un coup. C'est sûr que c'est pas un rencard très…conventionnel !_

Ryuto : Non ! T'avais tout prévu ! Quel talent en matière de rencards !

Kyoya : Hum…merci ?

Ryuto : N-noooooon ! Ton pouvoir rencardesque… !

 _Une jauge apparait au-dessus de la tête de Ryuto, une jauge de pouvoir de rencard qui se remplit un peu ! Un graphique représentant la tension du rencard apparait également à la droite de Ryuto._

Ryuto : Nyeh ! Nyehehehehe ! Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Car moi, le grand Ryuto, n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais surpassé en matière de rencard ! Je peux très bien faire comme toi ! Car, vois-tu, moi aussi je porte des vêtements !

Kyoya : Comme tout le monde Ryuto…

Ryuto : En réalité…j'ai toujours ma tenue « spéciale » sous mes vêtements normaux dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un voudrait sortir avec moi !

Kyoya : C'est un peu flippant…

Ryuto : Admire !

 _Ryuto s'éclipse hors de la vue de Kyoya, puis revient habillé de sa tenue « spéciale ». Il porte un débardeur (qui permet de remarquer la peinture corporelle imitation squelette sur ses bras) sur lequel est marqué « Cool Dude », un short (même chose pour les jambes que pour les bras), une casquette à l'envers et des sortes…d'épaulettes qui ressemblent à des ballons de basketball. So sexy !_

Ryuto : Nyeh ! Que penses-tu de mon style secret ?

Kyoya : *commence à s'amuser* J'adore ! Ça te va tellement bien !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuto : *écarquille les yeux* Non ! Un compliment sincère… !

 _La jauge de pouvoir de rencard se remplit un peu plus, encore un coup et elle est pleine !_

Ryuto : Cependant… Tu ne comprends pas encore le vrai pouvoir de cette tenue ! Par conséquent, ce que tu viens de dire ne compte pas ! *la jauge baisse*

Kyoya : *très amusé*

Ryuto : Ce rencard n'ira pas plus loin…sauf si tu perces à jour mon secret ! Mais tu n'y arriveras pas !

Kyoya : *détaille Ryuto des pieds à la tête et pointe sa casquette* C'est là que se trouve ton secret !

Ryuto : Ma casquette… ? Ma casquette. Ma casquette ! Nyehehehehehehehe !

 _Ryuto soulève sa casquette qui dissimulait un cadeau posé sur son crâne._

Ryuto : E-eh bien ! Tu as trouvé mon secret ! Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. C'est un cadeau ! Un cadeau j-juste pour toi.

 _Ryuto tend le cadeau à Kyoya, peinant à lui aussi dissimuler son amusement. Comment ne pas se marrer aussi ? Kyoya ouvre le cadeau et se trouve face à une assiette remplie de spaghettis._

Ryuto : Ce sont des spaghettis, du moins c'est ce que tu te dis. Bien sûr…mais tu as tort ! Tu n'as pas affaire à des pâtes ordinaires ! Ceci est un travail d'artisan ! De soyeux spaghettis, vieillis dans un tonneau en chêne… Puis cuisinés par moi, le grand chef Ryuto !

Kyoya : Non mais les spaghettis c'est pas du vin, ça ne se vieillit pas !

Ryuto : Humain ! Il est temps d'en finir ! Voici le clou du spectacle !

Chris : Alors Kyoya…tu vas devoir goûter.

Kyoya : Oh mon Dieu…

Chris : Un conseil : arrête de respirer, contente-toi de mâcher et avale le plus vite possible !

Kyoya : *met à contrecœur les spaghettis dans sa bouche*

Chris : Tu prends une bouchée. Ton visage se crispe subitement. Le goût est indescriptible…

Kyoya : *pense* C'est le pire truc que j'ai jamais mangé de ma vie !

Ryuto : Quelle expression ! Que d'émotion ! Tu sembles adorer ma cuisine ! Et donc, pas extension, tu m'adores ! Peut-être même plus que je ne m'adore !

 _Ryuto écarquille les yeux tandis que la jauge de pouvoir de rencard se remplit tellement qu'elle déborde ! Tant de pouvoir !_

Ryuto : Nooooooooon ! Humain ! Tout est clair désormais. Ton amour envers moi est incommensurable.

Kyoya : Oui oui, bien sûr…

Ryuto : Tout ce que tu dis. Tout ce que tu fais. C'est parce que tu tiens à moi. Humain, moi aussi je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Il est temps pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments.

Kyoya : S'il tente de m'embrasser, RP ou pas, je le frappe !

Ryuto : Il est temps pour moi de te dire que moi, le grand Ryuto… Je…euh… Dis-donc, c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ?

Kyoya : C'est toi.

Ryuto : *air gêné* Oh, puis zut. Humain, je…je suis désolé. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes. Pas amoureusement, je veux dire…

Kyoya : C'est la deuxième fois que je me prends un stop dans ce jeu et c'est la deuxième fois que je suis trop content !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuto : Enfin, j'ai essayé de mon mieux ! Comme tu as flirté avec moi, j'ai cru que…qu'on se devait d'avoir un rencard ensemble ! Et, que durant le rencard, mes sentiments pour toi changeraient ! Que ma passion brûlerait aussi vivement que la tienne !

Kyoya : Ça part vraiment trop loin…

Ryuto : Mais hélas, moi, le grand Ryuto, j'ai échoué. Rien n'a changé pour moi. Et avec ce rendez-vous…je n'ai fait que te pousser à m'aimer encore plus intensément ! Une sombre prison de passion, sans la moindre issue. Comment ai-je pu te faire ça alors qu'on est amis… ?

Kyoya : Je suis friendzoned et fier de l'être !

Ryuto : Non ! Attends ! C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras face à quoi que ce soit ! Humain ! Je t'aiderai à surmonter cette situation ! Je continuerai d'être ton pote super cool en faisant comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Kyoya : Moi ça me va parfaitement.

Ryuto : Vois-tu, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne plus être ton ami. Alors je t'en supplie…ne pleure pas si je ne t'embrasse pas.

Kyoya : Non t'inquiète, je risque pas de pleurer pour ça !

Ryuto : De toute façon hé, je suis un squelette ! Je n'ai même pas de lèvres ! Et puis un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'aussi cool que moi. Enfin non, c'est pas possible. Mais je t'aiderai à trouver quelqu'un presque aussi cool que moi !

Chris : *ricane* Comme…au hasard…Ryuga ?

Kyoya : *regarde Chris comme s'il voulait le tuer par la pensée*

Ryuto : Nyehehehehe ! Ah, et si tu veux me contacter, voilà mon numéro de téléphone ! Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux ! Bon, faut que j'y aille ! Nyehehehehe !

 _Le rencard se termine et Kyoya se retrouve seul (ou presque) dans la chambre de Ryuto. Et notre chapitre aussi va s'arrêter ! La suite des merveilleuses aventures de Kyoya et Chris, c'est pour la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je me suis tapée des barres en l'écrivant XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en reviens pas, j'ai fait un rencard avec Ryuto…_**

 ** _Chris : Et c'était n'importe quoi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et il y a visiblement le feu dans la chambre de mon perso._**

 ** _Moi : Le prochain chapitre est juste génial, je l'adore trop ^w^_**

 ** _Chris : Tu nous hype là !_**

 ** _Moi : On va voir Ryu plus que d'habitude !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah, ça c'est bien !_**

 ** _Moi : Au moment où j'écris ces notes, mes mains sont tellement froides que je galère ma race à écrire ! TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as pas de chauffage ?_**

 ** _Moi : Si, mais j'ai toujours les mains froides ! Et en hiver, c'est pire…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tout l'inverse de Ryu donc._**

 ** _Chris : Attends…comment tu sais qu'il a toujours les mains chaudes ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Ah euh…c'est-à-dire que…_**

 ** _Moi : On se voit dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de Colocation mentale ! Laissez des reviews, Chris, Kyo, Ryu et moi, on se fait un plaisir de vous lire n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Exact. A dimanche !_**

 ** _Moi : Tous dans le plaid pour lire les reviews ! ^w^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *chope Ryuga par le bras* Excellente idée !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hé !_**

 ** _Chris : Kyoya m'a pas répondu du coup… Bon, pas grave ! Salut ! Hé Marius…*clin d'œil*_**


	7. Beaucoup trop d'émotions différentes !

**_Moi : Coucou n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je te trouve étrangement contente pour un vendredi ! T'es pas censée être éclatée à cause du sport ?_**

 ** _Moi : L'escalade, c'est gérable ! Le seul truc chiant, c'est les chaussons d'escalade. Ça nique les doigts de pied TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il y a autre chose, non ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai terminé à 16H45 au lieu de mon habituel 17H40 ! Aaaaah, merci les conseils de classe n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Bon, et le chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Encore là toi ? Tu vas te ramener au début aussi maintenant ?_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais ! Un problème ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *vexé que Chris lui parle comme ça* Non…pas du tout…_**

 ** _Moi : On se calme les enfants ! Le chapitre de cette semaine est très cool ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, on voit plus Ryu !_**

 ** _Chris : *sourire en coin* T'es content de le voir, hein ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* C'est toujours mieux que toi !_**

 ** _Chris : HEY !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *continue de ricaner*_**

 ** _Moi : Vous me faites les disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pas plus qu'elle ne possède Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci les gars ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : B-bon, je vais me chercher un truc à manger…je reviens._**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit très légèrement* Ouais, je viens avec toi._**

 ** _Chris : Bah… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ils arrêtent pas de faire ça en ce moment…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : C'est pas tant porter du cuir le problème, c'est porter un ENSEMBLE en cuir, tenue intégrale quoi. Il faut bien dire que le seul mec que j'ai jamais connu qui portait des tenues intégrales en cuir…bah c'est mon meilleur ami gay XD  
C'est trop bien Mortal Kombat X, surtout avec le DLC où on peut jouer Jason Vorhees et le Predator *v*  
Je note les questions, merci n_n  
P.S : Écoute pas Maldeka, j'aime les longues reviews *_*_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je pense que je vais faire l'OS Chris X Dynamis pour le Nouvel An ! Putain, j'ai un tas d'OS à écrire moi, je vais pas m'en sortir…^^'  
Tu sais pas ce que c'est le SM ? Ça confirme bien mes soupçons : à ton âge, je savais, je ne suis donc vraiment pas un exemple à suivre ! SM c'est l'abréviation de sado-maso. Les cravaches, les fouets, le cuir, Cinquante Nuances de Grey…tu vois ? XD  
Chris veut bien t'apprendre à jouer ! J'espère que t'as le cœur bien accroché quand même ! Ah, et les contrôles sont un peu durs à prendre en main, crois-moi XD  
Tu peux dire à Mélanie que si le fandom ship Tsubasa et Hikaru, c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont très semblables. Calmes, intelligents, toujours gentils…tu vois le topo ? n_n  
Merci pour les questions ! _**

**_Cobra : AAAAAAH, mais si je connais ! Seulement de nom, c'est une de mes meilleures amies qui m'en a parlé ! Elle me parle de tellement d'animes et de mangas que j'en oublie certains n_n'  
Je note les questions, merci ^_^  
Je ne lis pas My Hero Academia, et je ne regarde pas l'anime non plus, shame on me… Mais j'ai pas le temps, c'est pas ma faute TT_TT En revanche, je connais quand même et je me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe dedans ! Histoire de pas être (trop) larguée si on m'en parle. Mon personnage préféré, j'hésite entre Bakugo, parce qu'il me fait marrer, et Kirishima, que j'adore pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement…XD_**

* * *

 _Après son espèce d'étrange rencard, Kyoya se décide à bouger. Il va pas passer le reste de son aventure ici non plus ! Il sort de la maison des Skélébros puis se tourne vers Chris._

Kyoya : Je vais aller dans la prochaine zone. Je supporte plus la température ici !

Chris : Selon mon script, la prochaine zone c'est Waterfall _(les Chutes en VF)_! Il y fait beaucoup moins froid.

Kyoya : Hallelujah !

 _Le vert et le blond longent la rivière, atteignent l'endroit où Kyoya a affronté Ryuto et arrivent dans une nouvelle zone. Il n'y a plus de neige sur le sol mais la rivière dans laquelle flottent des blocs de glace est toujours là ! Le sol et les murs contiennent parfois ce qui semble être des petits cristaux bleus. Après quelques minutes de marche, Kyoya et son narrateur arrivent dans une zone animée. Il y a une étoile de sauvegarde, une espèce de poisson rouge qui se tient debout sur sa queue à côté d'une grande fleur bleue, Kenta qui regarde au loin et Ryuga, accoudé sur un poste de garde. Kyoya soupire et s'approche de Kenta, il ne pourra pas toujours l'esquiver !_

Kyoya : Salut Kenta…

Kenta : *tout content* Yo ! Toi aussi tu fais le mur pour aller le voir ?

Kyoya : Allez voir qui ?

Kenta : Génial… Avoue, il est trop cool !

Kyoya : Mais qui ?

Kenta : J'veux être comme lui quand je serai plus grand…

Kyoya : Mais c'est qui ?!

Kenta : Hé, va pas dire à mes parents que je suis ici surtout. Ha ha !

Kyoya : Mais de qui tu parlais ?!

Kenta : *hausse les épaules et sort une main de son pull pour faire coucou à Kyoya*

Chris : Tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite.

Kyoya : *grogne et va vers l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Le son de l'eau se déversant avec fracas t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : *s'approche du poisson debout* Hum…salut.

Poisson : *pointe la fleur bleue avec sa nageoire* Voici une Fleur d'Écho. Elle répète la dernière chose qu'elle entend, sans arrêt.

Kyoya : Woh…c'est spécial mais c'est cool !

Chris : *ricane* Allez, il reste plus que Ryuga !

Kyoya : *essaie de mettre une baffe à Chris mais passe à travers son visage* PUTAIN !

Chris : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : *va vers Ryuga en fusillant Chris des yeux*

Chris : Tu es tellement facile à énerver, c'est génial !

Kyoya : *devant le poste de Ryuga* Salut…

Ryuga : …Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un mec avec un double emploi ?

Kyoya : Si si, j'ai rien dit…

Ryuga : *sourit* Eh, je te charrie gamin. Heureusement, qui dit double emploi dit double pause. J'vais chez Dynamis ! Tu m'suis ?

Kyoya : Dynamis ?

Chris : T'as pas fait attention, mais à Snowdin t'es passé devant un resto qui s'appelle « Chez Dynamis ».

Kyoya : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai vu le resto mais j'ai pas regardé l'enseigne…

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec amusement*

Kyoya : Ouais, j'veux bien venir ! J'avoue que je commence à avoir faim.

Chris : *ricane* C'est ça oui ! Putain, on dirait la réplique d'Anastasia dans la bande annonce de Fifty Shades Darker ! _(Les vrais savent XD)_

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah parce que tu regardes la saga Fifty Shades toi ?

Chris : Non mais ça va pas ?!

Kyoya : *grand sourire*

Ryuga : Bon, si tu insistes… J'peux bien m'accorder un peu de répit…

 _Ryuga sort de derrière son poste de garde en s'étirant et vient se mettre à côté de Kyoya, forçant Chris à se décaler. A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès, ce qui est impossible vu que le blond est invisible !_

Ryuga : *se dirige vers la sortie de la zone* Par ici ! J'connais un raccourci.

Kyoya : *suit Ryuga*

 _Kyoya se sent d'un seul coup transporté à grande vitesse et se retrouve à l'intérieur d'un charmant petit restaurant. Beaucoup de clients sont en fait des sentinelles canines de Snowdin ! Derrière le comptoir, Dynamis nettoie un verre, bien droit dans son costume de serveur, bien qu'il soit également le propriétaire. Des flammes sont dessinés sur ses bras et ses cheveux ondulent, on ne sait comment, comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes faits de feu !_

Ryuga : Plutôt pas mal comme raccourci, hein ?

Kyoya : C'est rapide oui.

Ryuga : *se tourne vers les autres clients* Salut, tout le monde.

Canisse : Hééé Ryuga !

Canibelle : Salut Ryuga !

Plante carnivore : Bonjour Ryuga !

Lapine totalement bourrée _(oui vraiment XD)_ : Salut Ryuchou ~

Kyoya : *regard de la mort*

Chris : *se retient de toutes ses forces de taquiner Kyoya*

Oiseau au comptoir : Hé Ryuga ! T'es pas déjà passé prendre un p'tit déj' il y a quelques minutes ?

Ryuga : Nan, ça doit bien faire une heure que j'ai pas pris de p'tit déj'. Tu confonds sûrement avec le brunch !

 _Ryuga fait un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur et toute la clientèle du restaurant éclate de rire. Contrairement à Ryuto, ils ont l'air d'apprécier l'humour de Ryuga !_

Ryuga : *se retourne vers Kyoya* Vas-y, mets-toi à l'aise.

Chris : *sifflement pervers*

Kyoya : *lui fait discrètement un doigt d'honneur et s'assoit sur un tabouret au comptoir*

 _Kyoya s'est à peine assis qu'il sent quelque chose qui colle sur son siège. Il essaie de se relever et se rend compte qu'il est assis sur du slime vert. La bonne blague nulle ! (Normalement dans le jeu, c'est encore le coup du coussin péteur mais bon…un peu de renouveau ça fait pas de mal XD)_

Ryuga : *amusé* Oups ! Fais attention où tu poses tes fesses. On trouve parfois du slime sur les tabourets.

Kyoya : *soupire* Très drôle. Ça colle ce truc !

Ryuga : Attends, je vais t'aider à l'enlever.

Kyoya : *rougit* Non ! Non non non ! C'est bon, j'peux l'enlever tout seul ! Garde tes mains de ton côté !

Ryuga : *sourit* Comme tu veux, gamin.

Kyoya : *en train d'enlever le slime collé à son short*

Chris : *debout, appuyé contre le comptoir* Sérieux, elle a marqué quoi Wonderinn sur le script de Ryuga ? « Fais ce que tu veux » ?

Kyoya : *arrive à retirer tout le slime* Faut que tu t'en remettes hein !

Chris : Mouais…

Ryuga : Alors, voyons voir ce menu. Tu prends quoi ? Des frites ou un burger ?

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules* Des frites. Je suis pas très burger, pas comme un certain rouquin !

Ryuga : Mmh, ça m'a l'air pas mal. Dynamis, on va prendre deux frites !

 _Dynamis hoche la tête, pose le verre qu'il nettoyait et s'éclipse derrière la porte au fond du restaurant au-dessus de laquelle est marqué « Réservé au feu ». Quant à Ryuga, il sort un peigne des poches de son sweat et se recoiffe. Je vous rappelle que le personnage qu'il joue est un squelette…_

Ryuga : *range son peigne et se tourne vers Kyoya* Alors, que penses-tu de mon frère ?

Kyoya : Ton frère ? Bah il est cool.

Ryuga : Évidemment qu'il est cool. Toi aussi t'aurais la classe si tu portais le même costume.

Kyoya : Ouais nan, je préfère encore mon pull et mon short hein…

Ryuga : D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment une plaie pour lui faire retirer.

Kyoya : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Ryuga : Bon, au moins il le lave. Et j'entends par là qu'il le porte même sous la douche.

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Chris : Oh mon Dieu, l'hygiène est morte…

 _Dynamis revient tranquillement, deux assiettes remplies de frites bien croustillantes dans ses mains. Il les pose devant Ryuga et Kyoya avec un petit sourire puis reprend son nettoyage de verres._

Ryuga : Ah, v'là la bouffe !

Kyoya : *prend une frite* Mmmh…c'est vraiment bon.

Ryuga : *sort une bouteille de ketchup* Tu en veux ?

Kyoya : Non merci.

Ryuga : *clin d'œil* Ca en fait plus pour moi.

 _Et là, Ryuga vide cul-sec la bouteille de ketchup. Oui, vous avez bien lu, il a bu du ketchup à la bouteille ! Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Kyoya._

Kyoya : Mais q-que…quoi ?!

Chris : C'est dans son personnage. Il adore boire du ketchup ! Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi il a des tâches rouges sur son t-shirt.

Kyoya : C'est pas un peu dangereux de boire du ketchup à la bouteille ?

Chris : A l'échelle de son personnage et vu sa consommation, oui. Mais c'est censé être un squelette tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça l'affecte beaucoup !

Ryuga : Enfin bon, cool ou pas cool, faut bien avouer qu'il y met le paquet. Surtout pour ce qui est d'intégrer la Garde Royale.

Kyoya : *soudainement intéressé par la conversation*

Chris : *lorgne les frites de Kyoya**pense* Pourquoi je suis intangible… ? TT_TT

Ryuga : Un jour, il s'est pointé devant la porte du chef de la Garde et l'a supplié de devenir l'un des leurs. Évidemment, comme il était minuit, il lui a claqué la porte au nez. Le lendemain, il poireautait toujours devant sa porte.

Kyoya : Bordel, il est patient !

Ryuga : Admiratif devant tant de persévérance, il a fini par accepter de l'entrainer.

Kyoya : *sourit* Et ça se passe bien ?

Ryuga : Ça, euh…ça suit son cours.

 _Kyoya ricane sans méchanceté mais soudain, la musique d'ambiance se coupe. Le vert sait que ça veut dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose de sérieux, d'important. Ryuga se tourne vers lui entièrement et fait signe à Kyoya d'en faire de même._

Ryuga : Ah, au fait, je voulais te demander…t'as déjà croisé une fleur qui parle ?

Kyoya : Une…fleur qui parle ?

Chris : Je pense qu'il a eu vent de l'existence de Damian. Enfin, pour lui c'est une rumeur…

Kyoya : *chuchote* Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Si je dois oui, c'est la vérité mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Le personnage qu'incarne Damian est dangereux. Mais si je dis non…ça pourrait être dangereux aussi. Je me sens coincé…

Chris : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ryuga. Son personnage peut paraitre faignant et…faible, mais il ne l'est pas. Enfin si mais…c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai après. Dis-toi juste que tu peux lui répondre oui ! Et puis c'est pas garanti que Ryuga connaisse vraiment l'existence de Damian…

Kyoya : *hoche la tête* Oui, j'ai déjà croisé une fleur qui parle.

Ryuga : Alors tu dois être au courant. La fleur d'écho. Ce machin pousse partout dans les marais. Quand on lui cause, elle répète ce qu'on lui dit, sans cesse.

Kyoya : *lâche un soupir de soulagement et murmure* Ce n'est que ça…

Ryuga : Tu vas me demander « Et alors ? ». Ben, l'autre jour, Ryuto m'a sorti un truc intéressant. Parait que parfois, quand personne ne regarde…une fleur apparaitrait et lui murmurerait des choses. Des compliments, des conseils, des encouragements, des…prédictions… C'est louche, hein ?

Kyoya : *jette un regard paniqué à Chris*

Chris : *déglutit* Ça ressemble bien au comportement de Damian.

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon…

Ryuga : Quelqu'un doit se servir de ces fleurs écho pour lui faire une blague. Ouvre l'œil, d'ac ?

Kyoya : Promis, je ferai attention.

Ryuga : Merci, gamin.

 _Les deux finissent leurs assiettes en discutant encore un peu, principalement de Ryuto. Pour une fois, Chris regrette beaucoup d'être intangible. Adieu les frites !_

Ryuga : *se lève* Bon, bah c'était une belle pause ma foi.

Kyoya : Ouais, j'ai bien mangé.

Ryuga : *se tourne vers Kyoya et lui fait un clin d'œil* T'as pas honte de m'empêcher de bosser aussi longtemps ?

Kyoya : *ricane*

Ryuga : Ah au fait…j'ai plus un rond. Ça te dérange pas de régler à ma place ? C'est seulement 10 000 PO.

Kyoya : *sourire provocant* Hé, me prends pas pour un con !

Ryuga : *sourit comme il en l'habitude* J'plaisante. Dynamis, mets ça sur mon ardoise.

 _Dynamis hoche doucement la tête tout en continuant d'essuyer ses verres. Ryuga se dirige vers la sortie mais s'arrête juste devant la porte._

Ryuga : Ah, une dernière chose.

Kyoya : Oui ?

Ryuga : …J'allais dire un truc…mais j'ai oublié.

 _Le blanc hausse les épaules tandis que Kyoya ricane, toujours assis au comptoir. Cette fois, Ryuga s'en va pour de bon en prenant soin d'ajuster son sweat. Le vert se lève alors et va vers Commandogue. Vous vous souvenez ? Le chien qui porte un débardeur rose et qui ne voit pas les choses qui ne bougent pas !_

Kyoya : *encore bien amusé de son « rencard » avec Ryuga* Ça va comment depuis notre combat ?

Commandogue : Hein ? Depuis quand est-ce que Ryuga est ami avec toi…?

Kyoya : Euh…depuis que je suis arrivé à Snowdin…

Commandogue : Moi je l'aime pas… Il apparait toujours sans bouger.

Kyoya : Sans bouger ?

Chris : Tu l'as senti quand Ryuga t'a emmené prendre son « raccourci », non ?

Kyoya : Ah oui, il veut parler de sa capacité à se téléporter !

Chris : Yep !

Kyoya : *va vers le couple de sentinelles* Comment vont les amoureux ?

Canibelle : J'aime bien Ryuga. Des fois il nous passe ses restes par-dessous la table. Et après, son frère se fâche. Pourquoi ?! On est grands ! On a le droit !

Kyoya : J'ai l'impression que Ryuto se fâche beaucoup pour pas grand-chose…

Canisse : Je croyais que Ryuga était venu pour me gratouiller la tête. J'avais tort !

Kyoya : *petit rire amusé*

Chris : J'avais oublié à quel point les clients réguliers de Dynamis apprécient Ryuga…

Kyoya : Oublié ?

Chris : Hum…oui, c'était marqué dans mon script.

 _Le vert et le blond sortent du restaurant et se retrouvent à nouveau dans le froid de Snowdin. Sur le chemin jusqu'à là où ils étaient avant de partir manger un bout avec Ryuga, Kyoya demande à Chris des précisions sur ce que le blond voulait dire à propos du blanc._

Chris : Ah, oui… Quand j'ai dit qu'il avait l'air faible, c'est ça ?

Kyoya : *hoche la tête*

Chris : En fait…le personnage de Ryuga EST faible, au sens strict des stats de combat en tout cas.

Kyoya : Comment ça ?

Chris : Ryuga a 1 d'ATTAQUE, 1 de DÉFENSE, et surtout…il n'a qu'un seul et unique PV.

Kyoya : Un…un seul ?

Chris : Ouais, il est fragile. Et il le sait ! Il n'en donne pas l'impression, mais il est forcé de faire très attention. Au moindre petit accident, il pourrait mourir d'une manière assez bête. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne se bat pas.

Kyoya : *devient tout blanc d'un coup*

Chris : *ricane* Déstresse ! Tu crois vraiment que Wonderinn le laisserait mourir ? Hé ho, elle veut écrire son RyuKyo hein ! _(Ne faites pas attention au bruit d'explosion, c'est juste le 4_ _ème_ _mur XD)_

Kyoya : *marmonne*

 _Les deux marchent un moment et arrivent au premier point de sauvegarde de Waterfall. Rien n'a changé, Ryuga est même de retour à son poste ! Il a juste l'air de piquer un peu du nez… Kyoya marche encore un peu et arrive au pied d'une cascade. Des rochers tombent du sommet, autant dire qu'il vaut mieux traverser en faisant attention sinon c'est la commotion cérébrale et le décès !_

Kyoya : *met les pieds dans l'eau et commence à traverser* Je m'en prends un, je meurs…

Chris : Non, ça te poussera ! Monde de jeu vidéo, quand tu nous tiens.

Kyoya : *traverse doucement en faisant attention et arrive de l'autre côté* Waterfall est un endroit agréable.

Chris : C'est vrai que c'est reposant comme zone. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées : tu vas avoir droit à des combats ici aussi !

Kyoya : *arrive en face d'herbes très hautes* J'ai la lumière dans le dos, mon ombre est devant moi…

Chris : Et ?

Kyoya : J'aime pas ça, je préfère l'avoir dans le dos.

Chris : Putain, les herbes sont hyper hautes ! Tu vas rien voir…et moi non plus…

Kyoya : *s'avance dans les herbes* Quelle galère ! Je te jure qu…attends. Je sens une présence au-dessus de nous…

Chris : Hein ?

 _Le vert et le blond lèvent la tête vers la petite falaise qui les surplombe. Un chevalier en armure leur tourne le dos et on ne voit de lui que de longs cheveux dépassant de son casque, mais impossible de dire de quelle couleur ils sont à cause de la luminosité étrange de l'endroit. Ryuto arrive alors par la gauche et Kyoya prend bien soin de se baisser pour se fondre dans la végétation. C'est là qu'avoir des cheveux verts est un avantage ! Chris n'a pas besoin de se cacher : il est invisible._

Ryuto : H…hey, Dashan ! Je viens te faire mon rapport du jour…

Kyoya : *chuchote* C'est Dashan dans l'armure ? Ce serait pas lui le capitaine de la Garde Royale ?

Chris : Il en fait partie, ça c'est sûr ! Peut-être qu'il en est le capitaine, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Je suis dans la merde…

Ryuto : Euh…à propos de cet humain dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt…

Dashan : *se retourne vers Ryuto et lui parle mais Kyoya n'entend pas*

Ryuto : …Hein ? Est-ce que je l'ai combattu ? O-oui ! Bien sûr que je l'ai combattu ! Je l'ai combattu vaillamment !

Dashan : *parle encore sans que Kyoya puisse l'entendre*

Ryuto : …Quoi ? Est-ce que la capture s'est bien passée… ? E-eh bien…non. J'ai vraiment tout essayé Dashan, mais finalement…j'ai échoué.

Dashan : *tourne de nouveau le dos à Kyoya puis se retourne encore vers Ryuto*

Ryuto : Q-quoi ? Tu vas prendre l'ÂME de l'humain par toi-même…

Kyoya : *chuchote* P-prendre…mon ÂME ?

Ryuto : *s'approche de Dashan* Mais Dashan, inutile de le détruire ! Tu vois… Tu vois…

Dashan : *se retourne vivement vers Ryuto*

Ryuto : *recule* …Je comprends. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

 _Ryuto s'en va, chamboulé, et Kyoya est devenu livide. Qu'on utilise le mot « détruire » en parlant de lui, ça lui a fait froid dans le dos. Chris claque des doigts devant le visage du vert pour le réveiller et ce dernier se décide à reprendre sa route. Il fait un pas et marche sur une branche dissimulée dans les herbes. Le craquement alerte Dashan qui se retourne immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où est venu le bruit. Il s'avance sur le bord de la falaise et matérialise une lance d'énergie dans sa main gauche, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Kyoya a complètement arrêté de respirer… Dashan tourne la tête mais, ne trouvant rien, dématérialise son arme et disparait dans les ténèbres, au loin._

Kyoya : Je suis grave dans la merde ! Dashan n'a clairement pas l'air de plaisanter…

Chris : On ferait mieux d'avancer, il pourrait venir ici…

Kyoya : *sort des herbes et voit une étoile de sauvegarde*

Kenta : *arrive derrière Kyoya en courant* Yo…t'as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé ?

Kyoya : *se retourne brusquement* Kenta ?! Putain, plus jamais tu arrives dans mon dos comme ça !

Kenta : C'était… C'était GÉNIAL ! T'as trop de la CHAAAANCE !

Kyoya : Il m'a regardé comme s'il voulait me dépecer sur place et tu dis que j'ai de la chance ?!

Kenta : T'as fait quoi pour attirer son attention comme ça… ? Ha ha ! Allez, viens ! On va aller le voir botter les fesses des méchants !

 _Kenta part en courant mais trébuche et tombe la tête la première contre le sol. Les bras coincés sous son pull, il se débrouille donc sans pour se remettre debout et continue sa course. Kyoya soupire et s'approche de l'étoile de sauvegarde._

Chris : Un sentiment de crainte plane au-dessus de toi…mais tu gardes ta DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Bon…j'espère que ça va bien se passer. J'ai comme un doute, mais bon…

Chris : OH PUTAIN ! Kyoya, j'ai oublié de te faire prendre le prochain objet de DÉFENSE ! Vite, retourne à la cascade !

 _Kyoya obéit sans poser de questions et revient en arrière, au niveau de la cascade avec chutes de rochers incluses._

Chris : Tu dois passer derrière la cascade ! Fais bien attention hein…

Kyoya : *hoche la tête…et fonce tête baissée à travers le rideau de la cascade*

Chris : JE T'AI DIS DE FAIRE ATTENTION !

Kyoya : *ricane*

 _Rigole Kyoya, rigole ! Tu vas vite perdre ton petit sourire. Derrière la cascade, il y a des champignons luminescents et par terre, un justaucorps rose accompagné d'un jupon en tulle. Un tutu quoi…_

Kyoya : *ramasse le tutu*

Chris : Tu ramasses le Vieux Tutu.

Kyoya : C'est une blague ?

Chris : *grand sourire* Non !

Kyoya : Donne-moi les stats avant que je m'énerve…

Chris : Le Vieux Tutu fait monter ta DÉFENSE de 10. Enfin une armure qui sert à quelque chose !

Kyoya : Bon okay, file-moi une minute.

 _Le vert se retourne et semble trafiquer quelque chose avec le tutu. Chris entend des bruits de déchirure et se demande ce que fait son partenaire ! Quand Kyoya se retourne à nouveau, le blond se rend compte qu'il a déchiré le tutu pour enlever le justaucorps et garder le jupon en tulle._

Kyoya : *enlève son bandana et enfile le jupon au-dessus de son short* Jamais le justaucorps, jamais ! Mais je peux pas cracher sur 10 points de DÉFENSE en plus donc faut que je m'arrange…

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Kyoya : Oui ça va, je sais ! On peut continuer ?

Chris : *reprend son souffle* Okay okay…on y va !

 _Les deux compagnons repartent dans la bonne direction et arrivent devant un cours d'eau infranchissable. Sur le côté, des nénuphars géants non-fleuris sont posés._

Chris : Tu vas devoir aligner les nénuphars Kyoya ! Ça les fera fleurir et tu pourras marcher dessus.

Kyoya : Okay.

 _Kyoya prend les nénuphars un à un et les positionne correctement dans l'eau. Quand les quatre sont alignés, ils fleurissent et Kyoya peut se servir d'eux comme d'un pont. Le vert avance tranquillement, suivi de son narrateur blond qui observe le paysage. En arrivant un peu plus loin, il doit de nouveau former un pont avec des nénuphars et le fait sans sourciller. Plus le temps passe, plus le vert se prend au jeu ! Juste après avoir traversé son pont de nénuphars, Kyoya est interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone._

Chris : Ah, ça faisait longtemps !

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Ryuto : Allô ? C'est Ryuto à l'appareil !

Kyoya : Euh…je sais que j'ai ton numéro mais t'es pas censé l'avoir toi…

Ryuto : Comment j'ai eu ce numéro… ? Rien de plus simple ! J'ai juste essayé chaque suite de nombres possible jusqu'à tomber sur le tien ! Nyehehehehehehehe !

Kyoya : Okay, tout va bien…

Ryuto : Et donc…tu portes quoi au juste ?

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça…?

Ryuto : Si je te demande ça, c'est pour un ami. Il pense t'avoir vu avec un Vieux Tutu. C'est exact ? Tu portes un Vieux Tutu ?

Kyoya : Bah il se trouve que oui…malheureusement.

Chris : Kyoya…t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Il te demande ça pour Dashan ! Pour être sûr qu'il te trouve !

Kyoya : Oh…merde…

Ryuto : Donc tu portes bien un Vieux Tutu… Compris ! *clin d'œil malicieux* _(Oui, au téléphone ça ne se voit pas XD)_

Kyoya : Bon bah…salut.

Ryuto : Bonne journée à toi ! *raccroche*

 _Kyoya reprend son chemin tranquillement et traverse un endroit rempli de fleurs d'écho. Ryuga avait raison, elles poussent partout ! Le vert tombe sur un télescope, abandonné là._

Kyoya : Un télescope ici ? Ça doit servir pour une énigme non ?

Chris : Oui ! Regarde dedans !

 _Kyoya regarde dans le télescope et, l'espace d'un instant, il croit observer les étoiles. L'instant d'après, il se rappelle qu'il est sous terre et que ce n'est pas les étoiles qu'il voit mais les cristaux incrustés dans le plafond. En baladant la vue du télescope, Kyoya finit par remarquer un message qui dit « Regarde le mur ». Il laisse le télescope et va vers ce qui semble être une impasse. Il fixe le mur et une porte se forme dedans. Magiiiiiiie ! Kyoya passe dans l'ouverture et arrive sur un ponton, au-dessus d'une rivière sombre. On est sous terre en même temps. Le vert longe le ponton, traverse la rivière, rejoint un autre ponton et continue d'avancer. Son ombre passe alors devant lui et il se crispe. Il n'aime pas ça… Après quelques pas, il entend un bruit et se fige sur place. Un quart de seconde après, une lance se plante juste devant lui. Vive les réflexes de Kyoya !_

Kyoya : Oh non…

Dashan : *apparait sur le côté et matérialise des lances*

Chris : Kyoya…COURS !

 _Il ne faudra pas le dire deux fois au vert ! Il se met à courir sur le ponton, esquivant avec beaucoup d'agilité les lances d'énergie que Dashan lui lance par groupe de trois. Dashan court sur le côté, son armure lourde ne semblant nullement le gêner ! Kyoya a parfois du mal à esquiver, le ponton n'est pas en ligne droite alors que sur le côté, là où est Dashan, c'est le cas. Enfin arrivé au bout du ponton, le vert pousse un soupir de soulagement et fonce se cacher dans les herbes. Il a perdu Dashan de vue cependant. La musique de la poursuite se coupe et Kyoya reprend son souffle._

Chris : *pas fatigué du tout* Quelle course poursuite intense !

Kyoya : Il m'a eu par surprise. Je l'ai même pas senti venir ! Heureusement que j'ai senti la lancer arriver quand même, sinon ça aurait été vite réglé…

Chris : Tu cours vite je dois dire. Et ça me surprend que Dashan ait réussi à suivre ton ryth…

Kyoya : *fait signe à Chris de se taire* Chut...j'entends des pas lourds.

 _Les oreilles de Kyoya ne le trompent pas et Dashan ne tarde pas à arriver près d'eux, ses pas résonnant à cause de sa lourde armure. Kyoya se baisse pour éviter de se faire repérer mais ne s'enfuit pas, Dashan le verrait et puis ce n'est pas son style ! Quelque chose le gêne cependant. Il sent une autre présence à ses côtés..._

Dashan : *s'arrête juste devant Kyoya*

Chris : Oh putain…

Kyoya : *met sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'on n'entende pas son souffle*

 _D'un geste vif et rapide, Dashan tend son bras et attrape quelqu'un, à quelques centimètres de Kyoya. Il s'agit en fait de Kenta, qui venait d'on ne sait où, et que Dashan tient par le pull. Se rendant compte de son erreur, ce dernier repose doucement le petit garçon aux cheveux vert pomme et s'en va. Kyoya pousse le plus long soupir de soulagement de sa vie et sort des herbes. Kenta ne tarde évidemment pas à le rejoindre, sautillant dans tous les sens._

Kenta : Yo…t'as vu ça ?! Dashan vient juste de…ME TOUCHER !

Kyoya : Et moi il a failli me réduire à l'état de brochette humaine !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kenta : Je laverai plus jamais mon pull !

Kyoya : Ah non hein, va pas faire comme Ryuto et son costume !

Kenta : Rah, c'est dommage pour toi. Si t'avais été un TOUT petit plus à gauche… !

Kyoya : Ce que t'as pas compris Kenta, c'est que si Dashan me chope, ça se passera beaucoup moins bien qu'avec toi…

Kenta : C'est pas grave, yo ! On le recroisera sûrement !

 _Kenta part en courant, trébuche encore une fois, se relève et repart comme si de rien n'était. Kyoya avance un peu et arrive près d'une étoile de sauvegarde. La musique d'ambiance a changé et il doit reconnaitre qu'il la trouve…reposante. (Les OST d'Undertale sont géniales, de manière générale, mais j'ai mon petit faible pour les différentes OST qu'on peut entendre à Waterfall, notamment « It's Raining Somewhere Else » n_n)_

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Savoir que la souris pourrait un jour extraire le fromage de ce cristal mystique…cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : *tourne la tête et voit le fromage dans le cristal* C'est quoi le délire dans ce jeu avec les fromages et les souris ?

Chris : J'en ai aucune idée…

Kyoya : *s'approche du fromage*

Chris : Ce fromage est là depuis si longtemps qu'un cristal magique s'est formé autour de lui…

Kyoya : *sourire nostalgique*

Chris : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Kyoya : Oh, c'est parce que ce cristal…ça me rappelle L-Drago.

Chris : *lève un sourcil* La toupie de Ryuga ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ce fromage dans un cristal ?

Kyoya : Personne ne t'a raconté ? La version originale de L-Drago, la toupie interdite Lightning L-Drago, était emprisonnée dans un cristal.

Chris : Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Okay, je comprends mieux.

Kyoya : C'est pour ça que je souris. Ça me rend un peu nostalgique…

Chris : *ricane* Et comme par hasard, ça a un lien avec Ryuga !

Kyoya : *marmonne* Bon hé, j'avais compris les fois d'avant hein…

Chris : Tiens, en parlant du loup !

 _Chris pointe son doigt devant lui et Kyoya remarque qu'il montre Ryuga, adossé contre un mur près d'un télescope. Le vert soupire et va vers lui, en sachant pertinemment que son narrateur blond va s'en donner à cœur joie !_

Kyoya : *petit sourire en coin* Ça faisait un moment !

Ryuga : *se décolle du mur* J'comptais me lancer dans la location de télescopes. En temps normal, c'est 50 000 PO le coup d'œil…mais bon, vu qu'on s'connaît, pour toi c'est gratos.

Chris : *ricane* J'en ai un peu marre de devoir assister à vos roucoulades !

Kyoya : *grogne* Et moi j'en ai marre de devoir te supporter.

Ryuga : Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Tu veux regarder ?

Kyoya : *hoche la tête*

 _Le blanc se décale pour laisser Kyoya regarder dans le télescope. Le vert se penche et lorgne dans la lentille de l'objectif, s'attendant à voir les jolis cristaux du plafond qui ressemblent à des étoiles. Mais étonnamment, il ne voit que du rose ! Il se décolle de l'objectif et lance un regard perplexe à Chris. Ce dernier explose instantanément de rire sans que Kyoya comprenne. En fait, il se trouve que le vert a maintenant un cercle rose autour de l'œil avec lequel il a regardé dans le télescope ! Le personnage de Ryuga a vraiment un humour des plus douteux._

Ryuga : *sourire amusé*

Chris : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : Mais quoi à la fin ?!

Chris : *pointe l'œil droit de Kyoya, toujours mort de rire*

Kyoya : *passe ses doigts autour de son œil* Du rose ? Putain Ryuga, t'es pas sérieux ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* T'inquiète pas, c'est juste de la craie grasse. Je vais t'enlever ça.

 _Kyoya n'en a visiblement pas très envie et tente de s'esquiver, mais Ryuga est plus rapide et l'en empêche. Il saisit le visage du vert dans ses mains et le regarde avec un grand sourire. Cerveau de Kyoya. exe a cessé de fonctionner, veuillez patienter. Ryuga s'emploie alors consciencieusement à enlever la craie grasse rose autour de l'œil de Kyoya très lentement…trop lentement au goût du vert ! Chris a le sourire le plus large de la décennie, on dirait presque le Joker…mais en moins flippant, clairement moins. Après une minute, mais qui a paru en durer cinq aux yeux de Kyoya, Ryuga a terminé d'enlever la craie._

Ryuga : Et voilà, comme neuf.

Kyoya : *rouge tomate*

Chris : *ricane* Kyoya, réveille-toi !

Kyoya : *en état de bug cérébral*

Ryuga : *sourire amusé* Tu te sens bien, gamin ?

Kyoya : *toujours rouge* E-euh je…ou-oui, ça va…

Ryuga : *lui lâche le visage (oui, il le tenait encore)* Tant mieux. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, t'as encore du chemin devant toi.

Kyoya : *secoue la tête et s'éloigne*

Chris : Monsieur Kyoya Tategami, le mec le plus blasé et renfrogné que j'ai jamais connu, vient de se comporter comme une adolescente qui vit son première amour ! C'est collector !

Kyoya : *regard de la mort* Chris…

Chris : Oui je sais, tu vas me tuer !

Kyoya : *sourire carnassier* Non…je vais corrompre Wonderinn pour qu'elle te victimise un peu.

Chris : *perd son sourire* T-t'oserais pas quand même…

Kyoya : Oh que si !

Chris : *déglutit*

* * *

 **Undyne (Dashan) :** _Femme poisson, capitaine de la Garde Royale. Possède un sens de l'honneur et une loyauté envers son roi sans faille. Veut prendre l'AME de Frisk (Kyoya), ce qui implique de le tuer. Entraine Papyrus (Ryuto) pour que ce dernier puisse un jour intégrer la Garde Royale. En tant que capitaine de la Garde Royale, c'est évidemment un adversaire puissant et redoutable. Thème musical : « Spear of Justice » (Voui, Undyne est une femme…bah oui mais c'était pas facile ! De toute façon, c'est pas très important ! XD)_

 **Grillby (Dynamis) :** _Monstre flamme, propriétaire du restaurant de Snowdin qui porte son nom. Bon ami de Sans (Ryuga) qui est d'ailleurs son meilleur client, même si ce dernier a une ardoise monstrueuse à payer. Pas vraiment bavard mais très professionnel._

 **Monster Kid (Kenta) :** _Enfant monstre dont le corps est rayé d'une manière assez semblable au pull de Frisk (Kyoya) et qui n'a pas de bras. Admire énormément Undyne (Dashan) et accompagne l'humain à travers Waterfall car il le trouve cool._

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ^_^_**

 ** _Chris : W-Wonder…tu te laisserais pas corrompre par Kyoya quand même…hein ?_**

 ** _Moi : Franchement…si ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *arrive avec deux boites, une de caramel et une de réglisse* Et voilà !_**

 ** _Moi : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *v*_**

 ** _Chris : *lance un regard noir à Kyoya* Espèce de… !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard encore plus noir* Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire toi…_**

 ** _Chris : *regarde Wonderinn avec des yeux de chien battu* Wonder…s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !_**

 ** _Moi : Tu peux te dilater la pupille mon pote, ça marchera paaaaas ! ^_^_**

 ** _Chris : *déprimé* Fait chier…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Ah c'est pas drôle quand les rôles sont inversés, hein ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Tu croyais que t'aurais toujours le dessus sur nous ?_**

 ** _Chris : Et vous étiez où vous-deux, hein ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : Partis chercher à manger, on l'a dit._**

 ** _Ryuga : Sablés de Noël._**

 ** _Moi : Et pourquoi vous êtes pas revenus ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* A vrai dire…on a oublié de revenir…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais…_**

 ** _Moi : Okay ! Laissez des reviews, mon p'tit kokoro apprécie beaucoup *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A dimanche. *s'installe dans le canapé avec le plaid*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut. *rejoint Ryuga et essaie de se blottir discrètement contre lui*_**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote* Hé Chris…je crois que je sais où ils étaient._**

 ** _Chris : *chuchote* Où ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote* J'ai installé du gui dans l'entrée n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *ricanement discret* Ooooooooh, tu penses qu'ils perpétuent la merveilleuse tradition qui consiste à embrasser la personne qu'on aime sous le gui ?_**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote et se retient de rire* Oui, avec beaucoup de passion d'ailleurs ^_^_**

 ** _Chris et moi : *ricanements sadiques*_**


	8. Le calme à Waterfall ? Vraiment ?

**_Moi : Hello everyone ! Ouais, comme je serai à Londres quand vous lirez ça, je me donne un style british n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est ça, amuse-toi bien chez les anglais !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Nous on reste au chaud._**

 ** _Moi : Ah, vous avez cru ? Je vous emmène avec moi les deux !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : QUOI ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Mais allez, c'est sympa Londres !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est surtout froid et pluvieux !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah comme ici hein…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et qui va garder ta maison pendant ce temps-là ?_**

 ** _Chris : Moiiiiii ^^_**

 ** _Moi : Chris a accepté gentiment de rester à la maison pour s'assurer que tout va bien, pour surveiller mon Cyanide et s'occuper de mon chat ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais pourquoi lui ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi nous on est punis… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Je vous emmène en week-end et vous râlez ! Ingrats !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *air contrarié*_**

 ** _Chris : Sinon, le chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je l'aime beaucoup n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'm'en fous._**

 ** _Kyoya : Pareil._**

 ** _Moi : -_-'_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale ! n_n_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris, heureusement que t'es là… Bon chapitre ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Perso, j'aime assez Fairy Tail, même si le scénario est pas ouf et qu'il y a un abus absolument énorme sur le PUTAIN de fan-service ! Mais bon…Grey quoi *v*  
La première fois que j'ai vu Tsubasa, je l'ai pas pris pour une fille mais je me suis dit « La vache, il est super efféminé le mec ! » XD  
P.S : Coucou Marimo et Love Cook ! ^^_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je veux dire que Ryuga va se faire tuer par les fangirls s'il pose la main sur Tsubasa XD  
Perso, j'avais même pas compris la référence à Bob l'Éponge au début, j'ai jamais regardé Bob l'Éponge…me regardez pas comme ça ! Moi je regardais BeyBlade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakugan et Ben 10 ! _**

**_Cobra : C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une petite baisse de régime ^^_**

* * *

 _Et aujourd'hui, dans les aventures de Kyoya et Chris, nous sommes de retour à Waterfall ! Nous avions laissé nos deux personnages principaux près de Ryuga et de son télescope, après un grand moment de romantisme entre l'empereur dragon et Kyoya. Reprenons l'aventure maintenant ! Kyoya a le choix entre deux chemins, et il choisit évidemment le chemin qui ne mène pas vers la suite du jeu. Il y retrouve le vendeur de glaces qu'il avait croisé à Snowdin et un coffre._

Kyoya : Ah tiens, il m'avait manqué lui.

Chris : Vive les glaces !

Kyoya : *s'avance vers le vendeur* Salut !

Vendeur : *air déprimé* Je me suis relocalisé mais je n'ai toujours pas de clients…

Kyoya : C'est triste.

Vendeur : *remarque Kyoya et retrouve le sourire* Cependant, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'y remédier ! Des « poings » de fidélité ! Dessinés avec soin sur des cartes de très bonne facture !

Kyoya : Des « poings » de fidélité ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire des « points » ?

Vendeur : Pour chaque Glace Gentilly achetée, tu peux prendre une carte dans la boite. Si tu as 3 cartes, tu peux les échanger gratuitement contre une Glace Gentilly ! Ça va sûrement me rapporter plein de clients !

Kyoya : Si tu le dis.

Vendeur : Alors, tu veux une Glace Gentilly ? Seulement pour 25 PO !

Kyoya : Mais c'est qu'il a augmenté ses prix depuis la dernière fois ! Enfin, j'm'en fous puisque je suis riche. *donne 25 PO au vendeur*

Vendeur : Tiens, voilà ! Passe une supi-super journée !

Kyoya : Je pense que j'ai assez pour me soigner dans mes poches en tout cas.

Chris : Je pense aussi, oui !

Kyoya : *retourne sur ses pas* Drôle de petit monstre…

Chris : Quoi ? Le petit monstre juste à côté de nous ?

Kyoya : *hoche la tête et s'en approche*

Petit monstre : C'est quoi une étoile ?

Kyoya : Hum…pour faire simple, c'est une grosse boule de feu.

Petit monstre : Ça se touche ?

Kyoya : Vaut mieux pas non…

Petit monstre : Ça se mange ?

Kyoya : Non plus…

Petit monstre : Ça se tue ?

Kyoya : Non, mais ça peut mourir.

Petit monstre : …T'es une étoile ?

Kyoya : Euh…non.

Chris : *ricane* Je ne sais si Ryuga pense comme toi !

Kyoya : Tu me fatigues Chris…

Chris : Je sais !

 _Kyoya soupire et continue son chemin en empruntant un ponton. La musique change et le décor aussi. Tout est plus sombre mais pourtant…si relaxant. Kyoya marche sur la berge d'une rivière bleue fluorescente, et les herbes sur la berge sont de la même couleur. Il est évident qu'ici, sous terre, les plantes et autres formes de vie ont trouvé le moyen de produire leur propre lumière, comme dans les abysses de l'océan. Kyoya marche un moment, heureux d'être dans un endroit si calme, puis tombe sur une fleur d'écho._

Kyoya : *s'approche de la fleur*

Chris : Tu entends une conversation entre deux passants.

Voix provenant de la fleur : Alors ? Même pas un tout petit souhait ?

Kyoya : Toutes les fleurs d'échos de la zone constituent la conversation, pas vrai ?

Chris : Oui, mais je peux te résumer si tu ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Kyoya : Je suis pas contre !

Chris : Le premier des deux passants veut connaitre le souhait de l'autre. L'autre lui dit qu'il n'a qu'un souhait : gravir le Mont Ebott et se tenir sous le ciel du monde extérieur. Le premier rit alors…car il se trouve que c'est son vœu aussi.

Kyoya : Je me demande bien qui sont les deux personnes qui parlent…

Chris : *hausse les épaules*

Kyoya : *se fait interrompre par la sonnerie de son téléphone* Ça doit encore être Ryuto…

Chris : Sûrement oui !

Kyoya : *décroche* Oui ?

Ryuto : Allô ? C'est Ryuto à l'appareil !

Kyoya : *chuchote à Chris* Bingo.

Ryuto : Tu te souviens que je t'avais demandé ce que tu portais ?

Kyoya : Oui, je m'en souviens…

Ryuto : Eh bien, l'ami en question, celui qui voulait savoir… Il a une opinion disons très…meurtrière à ton égard. Mais j'imagine que tu le savais déjà ?

Kyoya : Non, sans blague ?

Ryuto : Et c'est la raison pour laquelle…je lui ai dit exactement ce que tu m'as dit porter ! Un Vieux Tutu !

Kyoya : Ryuto, si je crève, ce sera de TA faute !

Ryuto : Naturellement, je savais bien qu'après une question aussi louche tu t'empresserais de changer tes vêtements ! Tu es vraiment un humain très futé !

Kyoya : Hum…oui, bien sûr.

Chris : *à moitié mort de rire*

Ryuto : Du coup, on s'en tire tous les deux et sans mentir ! Aucune trahison d'aucune sorte ! C'est si simple d'être ami avec tout le monde ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Ouais mais j'ai PAS changé de vêtements ! Mes vêtements c'est mon armure, je peux pas en changer comme je veux.

Chris : De toute façon, Dashan te retrouvera toujours…

 _Kyoya reprend son chemin tranquillement. La zone est un peu labyrinthique mais le vert trouve le chemin sans trop de difficulté. Oui bah c'est Kyoya après tout ! Il finit par arriver dans un endroit plus éclairé où l'eau n'est pas bleue fluo. Il marche, mais quelque chose attire son attention. Des tentacules sortent de l'eau…_

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Chris : Oh non, des tentacules…

 _Les tentacules sont vites suivies d'une tête très kawaii ! Le poulpe a des yeux grand écarquillés et des joues toutes roses._

Poulpe : Hé…toi… J'ai remarqué que…tu étais là…

Kyoya : Oui…oui je suis là oui…

Poulpe : Je suis Onionsan ! Onionsan, t'entends !

Kyoya : Bah oui je t'entends…

Onionsan : *avance en même temps que Kyoya* Tu visites Waterfall, hein ? C'est super ici, hein ? T'adores cet endroit, hein ?

Kyoya : J'ai pas le choix d'être ici…mais c'est vrai que c'est sympa.

Onionsan : Ouais ! Moi aussi ! C'est mon coin préféré ! Même si…la place commence à manquer par ici…

Kyoya : Vu ta taille en même temps…

Onionsan : Je dois m'assoir tout le temps mais… H-hé ! Aucun problème ! J'suis mieux ici qu'en ville, à vivre dans un aquarium bondé, comme tous mes amis !

Kyoya : J'imagine bien !

Onionsan : Et puis l'aquarium est rempli d-de toute façon, donc même si je voulais y aller, je… Mais ça va aller, t'entends ? Dashan va tout arranger, t'entends ?

Kyoya : Dashan ?

Onionsan : Je vais m'en aller d'ici et vivre dans l'océan, t'entends ?

Kyoya : *arrive au bout de la zone*

Onionsan : Hé…toi… Cette pièce s'arrête ici. On se reverra !

Kyoya : J'ai comme un doute…

Onionsan : *s'enfonce sous l'eau* Profite bien de Waterfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall !

Kyoya : Ils fument quoi tous ? Ça a l'air d'être de la bonne !

Chris : *rigole* Probablement les algues qui poussent à Waterfall !

Kyoya : *continue d'avancer tranquillement* Il n'y a plus de musique. Que le bruit de l'eau…

Chris : Je te trouve très détendu ici !

Kyoya : C'est pas difficile en même temps, je suis tendu en permanence…

Chris : T'en as conscience ?

Kyoya : Bien sûr, mais tu crois sincèrement que je fais exprès ?

Chris : Non, j'imagine que non…

Kyoya : *remarque une plaque sur le mur* Je n'arrive pas à lire, c'est quoi cette écriture ?

Chris : Un alphabet utilisé par les monstres. Je peux te faire la traduction !

Kyoya : Vas-y.

Chris : « La salle au nord renferme un grand trésor ».

Kyoya : *regarde le chemin au nord* Un grand trésor ? Ça titille ma curiosité ça !

 _Le vert se dirige dans la salle au nord et tombe sur un piano abandonné qui semble pourtant en très bon état. Il y a également une autre plaque mystérieuse et un mur qui donne l'impression d'être très…faux. Kyoya s'approche de la plaque et demande à Chris de lui traduire ce qui est écrit._

Chris : « Un refrain envoûtant résonne dans ce corridor… Et si vous participiez aussi ? Seules les 8 premières notes seront prises en compte. »

Kyoya : Je vais devoir jouer un certain air pour ouvrir un passage secret, pas vrai ?

Chris : Oui, mais je pense que tu dois d'abord continuer un peu ton chemin. Tu trouveras sans doute un indice sur l'air à jouer !

Kyoya : Sans doute, oui.

 _Le vert fait donc demi-tour et prend le deuxième chemin. En avançant, il passe devant une étrange statue sur laquelle la pluie tombe. Un peu plus loin, Kyoya arrive près d'une boite contenant plusieurs parapluies. Notre rebelle a alors une idée ! Il prend un parapluie, revient sur ses pas, et le cale dans les bras de la statue pour la protéger de la pluie. Une douce mélodie s'élève alors dans les airs…_

Chris : Dans la statue, tu entends une boîte à musique se mettre en marche…

Kyoya : Chris…je pense que c'est cette musique que je dois reproduire.

Chris : Ouais…ouais, je pense aussi.

Kyoya : *retourne en arrière*

Chris : *reste en face de la statue, écoutant la boîte à musique jouer*

Kyoya : *se retourne* Chris ? Bah alors, tu viens ?

Chris : Hein ? Euh, oui oui ! Désolé, je trouve cette musique tellement jolie…

Kyoya : C'est vrai que c'est une belle mélodie.

 _Le vert et le blond retournent dans la salle du piano. Kyoya semble réfléchir un petit moment puis s'assoit au piano. Il regarde le clavier de l'instrument un moment, l'air de se concentrer pour pouvoir rejouer la musique qu'il vient d'entendre. Après un instant de réflexion, il joue la mélodie à la perfection et un passage s'ouvre dans le faux mur. Like a boss !_

Chris : Tu joues bien…

Kyoya : Mon père m'a fait prendre des cours de piano quand j'étais petit. Autant dire que ça m'enchantait pas mais j'ai encore des beaux restes de cette époque !

Chris : Mais comment t'as réussi à rejouer parfaitement l'air ? Tu l'as entendu qu'une fois !

Kyoya : J'ai l'oreille absolue. Ça aide un peu !

Chris : *ricane* Ouais, un peu !

Kyoya : *entre dans le passage secret et arrive devant une orbe rouge reposant sur un autel en pierre*

Chris : C'est un artéfact légendaire. Veux-tu ramasser cet objet ?

Kyoya : Bah bien sûr !

Chris : Tu transportes trop de chiens sur toi.

Kyoya : Quoi ? Trop de…chiens ?

Chris : Euh…regarde dans tes poches peut-être ?

 _Kyoya ouvre son inventaire et constate l'apparition d'un nouvel objet : un Chien Pénible ! Oui, un chien se tape l'incruste dans les poches de Kyoya ! Le vert sélectionne le Chien Pénible pour que Chris, dans son rôle de narrateur, lui décrive l'objet._

Chris : Un tout petit chien blanc. Il dort profondément…

Kyoya : Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mes poches ?!

Chris : Il se tape une sieste ?

Kyoya : Je suis pas un panier à chien ! *prend le chien et le sort de ses poches*

Chris : Tu poses le chien par terre.

 _Sur une drôle de musique, le chien saute alors sur l'orbe rouge sous les yeux médusés de Kyoya._

Chris : Le chien absorbe l'artéfact.

Kyoya : Quoi ?!

 _Une fois l'orbe absorbée, le Chien Pénible (Annoying Dog en VO) s'en va en traversant les murs. Ce jeu est vraiment bizarre…_

Kyoya : Est-ce que ce petit chien tout mignon et innocent vient de voler sous mon nez un artéfact légendaire ?

Chris : Oui !

Kyoya : Non mais c'est quoi ce jeu ?!

Chris : Undertale.

Kyoya : Il a des problèmes le développeur !

Chris : Alors…de 1 : il s'est inspiré d'un vieux jeu plutôt connu, Earthbound, pour créer Undertale. Et de 2 : le chien que tu viens de rencontrer est le personnage qui incarne Toby Fox, le développeur, dans le jeu n_n

Kyoya : C'est ce que je disais : il a des problèmes.

Chris : Allez Kyoya, c'est pas comme si t'avais besoin d'un artéfact légendaire pour gagner !

Kyoya : Non, mais c'est pour le principe !

 _Le blond pouffe de rire et Kyoya et lui retournent sur le bon chemin. Le vert reprend un parapluie, ce qui tombe bien car il se met à pleuvoir quelques pas plus loin. Chris, intangible, s'en fout bien évidemment ! Kyoya avance, marchant dans les grosses flaques d'eau sur le chemin avec indifférence et tombe sur Kenta, caché dans un coin._

Kyoya : Kenta ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kenta : Yo, t'as trouvé un parapluie ? Génial !

Kyoya : Il n'était pas bien difficile à trouver.

Kenta : *vient se mettre sous le parapluie à côté de Kyoya*

Kyoya : Hé ! Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'incruster avec moi ?

Kenta : *tout content* C'est parti !

 _Kyoya soupire et se résigne à accepter la présence du petit garçon à ses côtés. Ils avancent tous les deux, le vert contraint de marcher moins vite pour que Kenta puisse le suivre. Discrètement, le petit garçon sort une de ses mains de sous son pull et prend la main de l'adolescent pour être sûr que ce dernier ne le distance pas. Kyoya soupire une nouvelle fois mais n'essaie pas de retirer sa main._

Kenta : La vache ! Dashan est teeeeeeeeeeellement cool ! Il botte le derrière des méchants et il perd JAMAIS !

Kyoya : Eh bah ça s'annonce bien si je dois l'affronter…

Chris : *pouffe de rire dans son coin*

Kenta : Si j'étais un humain, j'ferais pipi au lit tous les soirs en sachant qu'il va venir me botter les fesses ! Ha ha !

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Kenta : *toujours accroché à la main de Kyoya avec un grand sourire*

Kyoya : *avance doucement pour éviter de fatiguer Kenta*

Chris : Si seulement je pouvais te prendre en photo ! J'suis sûr que ça ferait rire Ryuga !

Kyoya : *fait discrètement un doigt d'honneur à Chris avec sa main qui tient le parapluie*

Chris : *ricane*

Kenta : *regarde une fleur d'écho au loin* Et donc, une fois à l'école, on a eu cet atelier où on devait s'occuper d'une fleur. Et le roi - fallait l'appeler « Monsieur Otori » - nous a offert ses propres fleurs ! Et puis après, il est venu à l'école, pour nous apprendre à devenir responsables et tout !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire* C'est marrant d'imaginer Tsubasa en train de donner des leçons de vie à des gamins.

Chris : C'est pas déjà ce qu'il fait tout le temps avec Yu ?

Kyoya : *grand sourire* Si, c'est pour ça que je me marre !

Kenta : Et ça m'a fait penser… YO ! Ça serait pas trop COOL si DASHAN venait à l'école ?! Il pourrait taper sur tous les profs !

Kyoya : Euh Kenta…calmos quand même, hein !

Kenta : *avance un peu avec Kyoya* Euuuuuh, en fait, pas sûr qu'il taperait sur les profs… Il est bien trop cool pour s'en prendre aux innocents !

Kyoya : Ah ouais ? Et moi alors ?

Kenta : *chuchote* Kyoya, je joue mon rôle hein…

Kyoya : Oui, je sais…

 _Les trois (oui, Chris est toujours là même s'il se fait discret) avancent et se retrouvent soudain sous une espèce de ciel étoilé. Évidemment, ce ne sont pas des étoiles mais des cristaux. Au loin, un imposant château se dessine. Kyoya y jette un regard curieux._

Kyoya : *chuchote à Chris* Alors c'est ça le château du roi de l'Underground ?

Chris : Oui. C'est là que tu dois te rendre.

 _Kenta lâche soudain la main de Kyoya et court plus loin. Le vert et le blond se lancent à sa suite et arrivent devant une grande falaise qui semble devoir être escaladée. Kyoya repose le parapluie dans la boîte juste à côté et rejoint Kenta qui regarde la falaise._

Kenta : Waouh, il est vachement haut ce rebord… Hmm… Dis, tu voulais voir Dashan pas vrai… ?

Kyoya : Pas spécialement puisqu'il veut me tuer mais je sens que je vais pas pouvoir y échapper.

Kenta : Grimpe sur mes épaules.

Kyoya : Quoi ? Mais Kenta…je suis trop lourd, je vais te faire mal !

Kenta : *sourit* Tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne pourras pas monter sinon. Fais juste vite, s'il te plait…

 _Kenta pose ses mains (qu'il n'est pas censé avoir) contre le mur pour garder son équilibre et Kyoya soupire. Le vert prend à peine appui sur les épaules du petit garçon et grimpe le rebord aussi vite qu'il peut. Monsieur Chris l'intangible quant à lui…vole tout bonnement jusqu'en haut ! Quel tricheur !_

Kenta : *en contrebas* Yo, vas-y, continue sans moi. T'en fais pas pour moi. J'reste jamais bloqué très longtemps !

 _Kenta repart dans l'autre sens en courant, trébuche ENCORE une fois avant de se relever comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et de disparaitre au loin. Kyoya reprend son chemin, de nouveau accompagné uniquement de son narrateur blond. Il tombe vite sur une étoile de sauvegarde et s'empresse de l'utiliser, parce que ça fait tout de même longtemps qu'il n'a pas sauvegardé !_

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : La mélodie paisible d'une boîte à musique dans le lointain… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est calme.

Chris : Le calme va être de courte durée mon pote !

Kyoya : Pourquoi tu me niques mon plaisir ?!

Chris : *ricane* Parce que j'aime ça !

Kyoya : *grogne et avance*

Chris : Fais pas la tronche, je suis bien obligé de t'emmerder ! Personne d'autre ne me voit et ne m'entend !

Kyoya : *arrive sur un large ponton* Mon ombre est devant moi… J'aime toujours pas ça.

Chris : Je sais Kyoya.

Kyoya : *fait encore quelques pas puis s'arrête* Attends…j'ai un sale pressentiment.

 _L'instinct de Kyoya est décidément toujours aussi bon puisque un rond bleu apparait juste devant lui pile au moment où il s'arrête. Puis un autre…et encore un autre…et beaucoup trop d'autres qui entourent Kyoya ! Des lances en jaillissent, surprenant un peu le vert, puis Dashan apparait sur un ponton en contrebas._

Chris : Je crois qu'il est temps de remettre en pratique l'expression « Cours pour ta vie, cours pour ton cul » !

Kyoya : Oh non, pas encore ?!

 _Et si, encore ! Kyoya se retrouve encore à courir en esquivant les lances d'énergie de Dashan qui cette fois jaillissent du sol par groupe. Comme la fois précédente, le vert est obligé d'être très attentif et agile car il court sur un ponton qui n'est pas en ligne droite, contrairement à Dashan qui lui peut courir droit. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, cette zone est un véritable labyrinthe ! Le vert doit donc, en plus d'esquiver les lances, retrouver le bon chemin ! Plus Kyoya court et plus Dashan matérialise ses lances vite. Après une très large zone, Kyoya arrive sur un ponton en ligne droite et se dit que la course poursuite est bientôt finie ! Seulement…ce ponton mène à un cul-de-sac…_

Kyoya : EH MERDE !

Chris : Putain, ça sent pas bon…

Kyoya : *retourne en arrière en courant* J'peux peut-être encore l'esquiver.

Dashan : *arrive en face de Kyoya*

Kyoya : …Bon bah non. J'suis foutu.

Dashan : *reste en face de Kyoya un moment*

Kyoya : *fixe Dashan, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose*

 _Dashan matérialise alors trois lances et coupe le ponton. Il s'effondre et Kyoya chute de plusieurs mètres. La chute est longue, et le vert s'évanouit…_

* * *

? : On dirait que ça venait de là-bas… Oh ! Tu as fait une chute, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien ? Tiens, lève-toi… Chris, hein ? C'est chouette, comme nom. Moi c'est…

* * *

 _Kyoya se réveille en sursaut et regarde partout autour de lui. Il a de nouveau atterrit dans un lit de fleurs dorées, au milieu de l'eau cette fois. Chris est assis près de lui et sourit en remarquant que le vert est revenu à lui._

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

Chris : Tu t'es évanoui pendant la chute.

Kyoya : Oh…mais on est où maintenant ?

Chris : Je crois qu'on a atterri dans la décharge…

Kyoya : *se masse le crâne* Okay…

Chris : Hé, ça va ?

Kyoya : J'ai…j'ai entendu une voix juste avant de me réveiller. J'ai eu l'impression de la reconnaître, mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus…

Chris : C'est…c'est étrange.

Kyoya : Le plus étrange…c'est que cette voix s'adressait à moi, mais…elle m'a appelé Chris.

Chris : Quoi ? Tu…je n'ai pas d'explication à ça…

Kyoya : *se relève* On trouvera sans doute plus tard. Allons-y !

Chris : *se relève aussi* Okay !

Kyoya : *a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille* Putain, je vais me choper un rhume avec ces conneries !

Chris : Mais non, t'inquiètes pas !

Kyoya : *trouve une étoile de sauvegarde sur un mini-ponton et la touche*

Chris : L'eau de la cascade semble provenir du plafond de la caverne… De temps en temps, un déchet en tombe et disparaît au fond des abysses s'étendant sous tes pieds. Voir ce cycle sans fin de déchets sans valeurs…cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Bah putain, t'avais jamais autant parlé pour une étoile de sauvegarde !

Chris : *hausse les épaules avec un sourire*

Kyoya : *avance parmi les ordures* Finalement, je vais peut-être choper plus grave qu'un rhume…

Chris : Ce ne sont pas des objets dangereux ! Il y a des vélos, des ordinateurs… Regarde, il y a même un mannequin de combat !

Kyoya : *s'approche du mannequin* Il ressemble à Zéo…mais en version en bois.

Chris : On dirait un mannequin d'entraînement. Veux-tu le frapper ?

Kyoya : Bah non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Chris : Eh, je demande hein ! C'est dans mon script !

Kyoya : *s'éloigne* Je me suis habitué à l'idée de faire une Pacifiste, je ne ferai de mal à personne.

Zéo : *se téléporte devant Kyoya en passant sous l'eau* Hahaha ! On a trop peur pour me combattre, hein ?!

Kyoya : *choqué* Zéo ?! C'était vraiment toi ?! Et pourquoi tu voles ?!

Zéo : Je suis un fantôme vivant à l'intérieur d'un MANNEQUIN ! Mon cousin vivait dans un MANNEQUIN, lui aussi. Jusqu'à…TOI !

Kyoya : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Zéo : Toi… T'étais d'un ennui mortel ! Tu l'ennuyais tellement qu'il ne s'est pas fait prier pour partir !

Kyoya : Ah ! Il parle du mannequin de combat qu'Hikaru m'a fait affronter !

Chris : Ouaip ! Et c'est aussi le cousin de Masamune dans le jeu ! Tous les fantômes sont cousins.

Kyoya : Sacrée famille…

Zéo : Très bien. Très bien ! TRÈS BIEN !

Kyoya : La vache, il est énervé…

Chris : Alors oui, son personnage est TOUJOURS énervé ! C'est comme ça !

Zéo : Les gens ennuyeux sont comme de la vermine infestant la surface du monde. HUMAIN ! Je vais débarrasser cet endroit de ta présence à l'aide du doux mouchoir de la vengeance !

Kyoya : Énervé mais poète.

 _La petite ÂME rouge de Kyoya se matérialise et le vert se retrouve à affronter Zéo ! Le combat promet !_

Chris : Zéo bloque le passage !

Kyoya : Ce monde est fou…

Chris : Tu ne peux que parler à Zéo, je te le dis tout de suite.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT puis « check »* Quelques infos ne seront pas de trop.

Chris : Zéo possède 30 d'ATTAQUE et 40 de DÉFENSE. C'est un fantôme, il ne craint pas les attaques physiques.

Kyoya : De toute façon je n'attaque jamais, je fais une Pacifiste…

Zéo : Stupide. Stupide ! STUPIDE !

Kyoya : On se calme Zéo ! Va pas faire un infarctus !

 _Zéo matérialise des mini mannequins qui tirent des…boules ? Des moutons de poussière ? Je sais pas trop… En tout cas, Kyoya esquive l'attaque ! En esquivant, Kyoya guide sans le vouloir les moutons de poussière vers Zéo qui se prend l'attaque de ses propres petits soldats ! Et oui, c'est une attaque magique donc ça a un effet sur lui !_

Zéo : AAAIE ! Bande de MANNEQUINCAPABLES ! Attentions où vous tirez avec vos attaques magiques !

Kyoya : Attaques magiques ?

Zéo : *fusille Kyoya des yeux* Hé ! Toi ! J'ai RIEN dit à propos de magie, okay ?!

Chris : Zéo semble nerveux.

Kyoya : En même temps, il vient juste de me dire son point faible…

Chris : Ouais, pas faux !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Eh bah je vais parler, je peux rien faire d'autre.

Chris : Tu essaies de parler à Zéo. …Il ne semble pas vouloir discuter. L'ambiance n'est pas au rendez-vous.

Kyoya : Non, tu crois ?

Zéo : Je vais te vaincre et prendre ton ÂME !

Kyoya : Mais laissez mon ÂME tranquille !

 _Zéo attaque de nouveau avec ses petits soldats mannequins et leurs moutons de poussière. Maintenant que Kyoya a compris le principe, il se débrouille pour esquiver les attaques et les orienter vers Zéo ! Il y arrive d'ailleurs !_

Chris : Ça sent comme dans un magasin de vêtement.

Kyoya : Chris…on est dans une décharge.

Chris : Oui, je sais !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT puis parler*

Chris : Tu essaies de parler à Zéo, blablabla, la même chose que ce que je t'ai dit i peine deux minutes !

Kyoya : Okay, je sens que je vais devoir épargner en boucle…

Zéo : Tu ne peux pas me battre !

 _Une nouvelle fois, Zéo attaque et Kyoya esquive en orientant les attaques vers Zéo. Après s'être fait touché, Zéo, qui restait immobile jusque-là, se met à voler de gauche à droite._

Chris : Zéo grimace devant un miroir, puis se tourne vers toi avec le même air.

Kyoya : Okay, ça sous-entend OKLM que je suis moche !

Chris : Ça sous-entend aussi que lui est moche…

Kyoya : *essaie quand même une nouvelle fois de parler à Zéo*

Chris : Je te répèterai pas le script…

Zéo : Abandonne !

 _Maintenant que Zéo n'est plus immobile, le vert doit faire preuve d'encore plus d'agilité pour esquiver les attaques et les renvoyer vers lui. Mais c'est de Kyoya Tategami qu'on parle, et il y arrive ! Sans perdre de PV, oui monsieur !_

Chris : Ça va être long encore ce combat…

Kyoya : *parle encore et toujours, même si Zéo ne veut pas l'écouter*

Chris : T'es têtu Kyoya, vraiment !

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

Zéo : Avec ton ÂME…TOUT CE QUE JE DÉSIRE M'APPARTIENDRA !

Kyoya : On se calme…

 _Cette fois-ci, Zéo se décale le plus à droite possible pour éviter d'être frappé par les attaques de ses propres soldats mannequins. Kyoya arrive quand même à orienter les moutons de poussière vers lui et Zéo est une nouvelle fois touché ! Cela a pour effet de le faire voler d'une manière un peu…anarchique, mais toujours de gauche à droite._

Chris : Zéo fait pleuvoir du coton. _(Ah oups, c'était du coton, pas des moutons de poussière. Désolée n_n)_

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne Zéo*

Zéo : *air gêné* Quoi ?! C'est vrai qu'après tout…tu ne peux pas me vaincre !

 _Et les actions s'enchainent pendant un moment. Kyoya esquive les attaques des mini mannequins de Zéo et les renvoient vers ce dernier, bien qu'il fasse tous les efforts du monde pour se mettre hors de portée ! Et tout cela pendant plusieurs minutes ! Plusieurs minutes où Zéo crie et insulte Kyoya en le traitant d'idiot… Mais au bout d'un moment, ça commence à agacer Zéo de se prendre ses propres attaques !_

Zéo : HE ! LES GARS !

Kyoya : *se retrouve complètement encerclé de mannequins* Oh oh…

Zéo : Idiots. Idiots ! IDIOTS ! J'avais pas dit de ne PAS me tirer dessus ? Parce que là…

Kyoya : *chuchote en ricanant* C'est plutôt raté…

Zéo : *s'énerve très fort* BANDE DE NULS ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS VIRÉS !

Mannequins entourant l'ÂME de Kyoya : O_o

 _Les petits mannequins se retirent alors. Je pense que Zéo a besoin d'une bonne tisane bien relaxante…_

Zéo : Hahaha. Hahaha ! HAHAHA ! Maintenant, admire mon vrai pouvoir : me servir de gens UTILES !

Kyoya : Sacré pouvoir !

 _Zéo vole de manière toujours plus anarchique, on dirait presque qu'il danse !_

Chris : Des vrombissements mécaniques résonnent tout autour de toi.

Kyoya : Je sens qu'il va utiliser des robots cette fois… *choisit de parler, même si ça sert à rien*

Zéo : ROBOQUINS ! MISSILES MAGIQUES !

 _Des petits mannequins robots lancent alors des missiles téléguidés à la poursuite de l'ÂME de Kyoya. Les missiles sont bien plus difficiles à renvoyer vers Zéo car suivent la petite ÂME rouge de Kyoya pendant un moment avant de partir en ligne droite ! Mais ne jamais sous-estimer Kyoya ! Il y arrive, après un petit instant de galère._

Zéo : ROBOQUINS ! Z'êtes nuls ?!

Kyoya : Il crie beaucoup trop, j'ai mal aux oreilles…

Chris : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu passes ton temps à gueuler !

Kyoya : …Je m'en rends pas compte.

Zéo : ROBOQUINS ! ATTAQUE FINALE !

 _Le vert se concentre au max et esquive tous les missiles que Zéo lui envoie ! Il ne parvient cependant pas cette fois à les lui renvoyer. Ouais enfin…c'est déjà bien d'avoir réussi à esquiver !_

Zéo : *air stressé**pense* C…c'est pas vrai ! Ces types sont encore PIRES que ceux d'avant !

Kyoya : *reprend son souffle*

Zéo : *air très énervé* Peu importe. Peu importe ! PEU IMPORTE ! PAS BESOIN D'AMIS…

Kyoya : Hé, c'est ma réplique ça !

Chris : C'était la mienne aussi fut un temps.

Zéo : *sort un couteau* QUAND ON A DES COUTEAUX !

Kyoya : Zéo, calme ta psychose ! Prends du XANAX, bordel de merde !

Zéo : *lance le couteau vers l'ÂME de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *esquive sans le moindre problème*

Zéo : *arrête de voler dans tous les sens* Je…j'ai plus de couteaux.

Kyoya : Ah c'est con ça !

Zéo : *recommence à s'énerver comme un fou* MAIS ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN ! AUCUN DE NOUS DEUX NE PEUT BLESSER L'AUTRE ! TU VAS RESTER COINCÉ DANS CE COMBAT !

Kyoya : Euh…quand même pas j'espère.

Zéo : *pète de plus en plus les plombs* Pour toujours. Pour toujours ! POUR TOUJOURS ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kyoya : Il commence à me faire peur…

Zéo : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

 _Le rire démoniaque de Zéo est interrompu par une attaque venant d'au-dessus de lui. Une attaque faite de larmes._

Zéo : *se calme* Qu… Mais c'est quoi ça encore ?! Argh ! Il pleut…de l'acide ?!

Kyoya : Des…des larmes ?

Zéo : Oh et puis zut ! J'me tire d'ici !

 _Et c'est ainsi que Zéo ragequit ! Avant de partir, il fait quand même un petit coucou à Kyoya, puis part pour de bon. Masamune arrive alors d'en haut et se retrouve à l'endroit où se trouvait Zéo juste avant lui._

Masamune : …Pardon, j'ai interrompu quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Masamune…j'aurais jamais cru t'être reconnaissant un jour, mais je le suis là !

Masamune : Je suis arrivé, et ton ami s'en est allé… Oh non…vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser…

Kyoya : Ouais euh, c'était quand même vachement dangereux comme jeu.

Masamune : Oh non…je voulais juste dire bonjour…

Kyoya : Non mais t'as pas à t'en vouloir hein !

Masamune : *disparait progressivement de l'interface de combat* Oh non….

 _Et c'est ainsi que le combat s'achève, de même que notre chapitre ! Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous n'avez pas rêvé ! Masamune a été UTILE ! Champagne !_

* * *

 **Mad Dummy (Zéo) :** _Son nom en VF est « Ragequin ». Mannequin de combat, cousin du mannequin d'entrainement des Ruines et de Napstablook (Masamune). Rendu fou on ne sait comment, il trouve toujours une excuse pour affronter l'humain dans la décharge, peu importe ses choix ! De par sa nature fantomatique, il est insensible aux attaques physiques, comme Napstablook (Masamune). Thème musical : « Dummy! »_

 _P.S : Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'était PAS DU TOUT prévu que Zéo joue le rôle de Mad Dummy ! J'ai eu l'idée pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre XD_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! J'ai incrusté Zéo, oui XD_**

 ** _Chris : Il a un rôle vraiment spécial, mais c'est drôle !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais…_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'suis même pas dans ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : Vous commencez à me gonfler vous-deux -_-_**

 ** _Chris : Vous êtes jamais contents ! Vous partez pour un week-end à Londres en pleine période de Noël, il vous faut quoi de plus ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est vrai que dit comme ça, évidemment que ça parait cool…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais nous, on croyait qu'elle partirait sans nous et qu'on resterait ici, et ça nous plaisait bien._**

 ** _Moi : AAAAAAAAH, j'ai compris ! Vous avez cru que vous pourriez rester tranquilles en amoureux chez moi pendant que j'étais de l'autre côté de la Manche ! Comme c'est trop mignon *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane* Vous inquiétez pas, vous trouverez bien le temps de vous faire une balade en amoureux au bord de la Tamise._**

 ** _Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Pensez à laisser des reviews, je ne sais pas si je pourrai les lire mais j'essaierai de me débrouiller ! Et puis au pire, Chris les lira et me les transmettra ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Ouaip !_**

 ** _Moi : On se revoit lundi ! Ryu, Kyo, venez m'aider à faire ma valise !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *se regardent avec désespoir*_**


	9. Sensations fortes ! TROP fortes !

**_Moi : C'est les vacaaaaaaaaaaances ! \^o^/_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ce qui veut dire : augmentation de ton rythme d'écriture…_**

 ** _Moi : J'vais essayer, mais c'est pas sûr. Entre Noël, ma soirée de Nouvel An et mon anniversaire…^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ton anniversaire ? C'est quand ?_**

 ** _Moi : Le 3 janvier n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je note. Je sens que si on te le souhaite pas, tu vas vouloir nous tuer._**

 ** _Moi : Bah ça me ferait bien plaisir que vous me le souhaitiez, sachant que mes potes m'oublient tout le temps parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à décuver ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Triste !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais bon, revenons-en au chapitre ! Je le trouve particulièrement bien, sûrement parce que j'adore ce passage du jeu n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : En vrai, t'as vraiment décidé de faire souffrir mon pauvre Kyo._**

 ** _Moi : Mais c'est drôle ! Et…attends, comment ça « TON pauvre Kyo » ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit* H-hein ? J'ai dit quoi ? Ma langue a fourché !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* B-bien sûr ! Non mais ho !_**

 ** _Moi : *grand sourire*_**

 ** _Ryuga : B-bon, on fait les disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Euh, ouais ! MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Ryuga : Pas plus qu'Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci les mecs ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre, moi je vais aller manger des chocolats *v*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Toute mon enfance, quand Kyoya disait qu'il était un lion solitaire, je gueulais derrière ma télé « Mais les lions ça vit en clan, andouille ! è_é » ! Oui, j'étais plus petite donc je disais andouille XD  
Perso, quand j'étais en seconde j'avais une heure de Cinéma et Histoire le lundi après-midi et à la fin de l'année on a regardé « Le Tombeau des Lucioles »… Je savais que ce film est triste, et j'ai bien chialé ! J'avais la tête posée sur ma table pour pas déranger ceux au fond, ça a fait une petite flaque de larmes sur ma table XD  
Je rappelle que Ryuto a quand même laissé des pilleurs de tombe enfermés dans un tombeau, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils y sont encore ! Okay, c'était des connards, mais c'est quand même sacrément sadique XD  
P.S : Fais gaffe à ton cul Zoro, je traine de temps en temps avec Traffy moi ! Et j'ai déjà disséqué des algues pour un stage à l'université où je compte aller l'année prochaine ! Donc on me respecte, ou sinon on finit en salade d'algues n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : L'ordi de Madoka est aussi un mystère pour moi. Non mais sérieux, comment elle fait pour enregistrer les données d'un combat ?! Elle filme et son ordi fait le taff ?! Mon cul oui !  
Perso, c'est pas pour te contredire Mélanie, mais je pense qu'il y a un moins gros écart de taille entre Bao et Aguma qu'entre Jack et Damian ! La tête de Damian arrive quand même aux hanches de Jack XD  
T'inquiète, j'ai plein de potes qui n'ont jamais regardé Harry Potter ou lu les livres ! Ils se font beaucoup charrier les pauvres, mais pas par moi ^^  
P.S : Moi à 14 ans je faisais des réflexions philosophiques sur la vie et la mort…mais moi je suis bizarre ^_^'_**

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans le nouveau chapitre d'UnderBey, mettez-vous à l'aise et retirez votre cerveau de votre boîte crânienne car la logique n'a aucune emprise sur cette fic ! Nous avions laissé Kyoya et Chris à la sortie d'un combat haut en couleurs contre un Zéo un tantinet énervé. Ils se retrouvent maintenant tous les deux face à Masamune, qui vole tranquillement face à eux après avoir interrompu le combat du vert._

Masamune : Eh bien… Je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant…

Kyoya : Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble sa maison, tiens.

Masamune : Oh…euh…tu peux « m'accompagner » si tu veux… Mais pas d'obligation. Je comprends si tu n'as pas le temps…

Kyoya : Je me fais tellement chier, je prends mon temps pour constater à quel point cet univers est étrange…

Masamune : Pas de problème… Pas de soucis… Je voulais juste de te proposer…

 _Masamune vole vers la sortie, l'air gêné. De base c'est une victime, mais alors là… Kyoya suit Masamune, accompagné de son narrateur blond, et le retrouve en train de voler derrière une étoile de sauvegarde._

Masamune : Hé… Ma maison est plus loin…au cas où tu veuilles voir ou au cas où…tu veuilles pas… *vole plus loin*

Kyoya : *s'approche de l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Tu ressens une apaisante tranquillité. Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Cet endroit me rend zen, c'est pas croyable…

Chris : Waterfall est un endroit très calme et la musique y est très belle, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça te détende.

Kyoya : S'il y avait pas Dashan pour me courser, ce serait l'endroit parfait…

Chris : Ouais, pas faux ! Allez, on va aller se détendre un peu chez Masamune la victime !

Kyoya : Son personnage me fait un peu de peine, il a l'air d'avoir pas du tout confiance en lui. Il s'excuse tout le temps…

Chris : Ouais, mais ça le rend attachant aussi. Après, c'est juste un personnage ! Masamune…est et restera toujours Masamune…

Kyoya : Ouaip.

 _Le vert et le blond avancent et suivent le chemin que Masamune a pris. Ils arrivent devant deux maisons presque identiques et à la forme très étrange. L'une est bleue et l'autre tire vers des tons rouges-roses. Les maisons sont également presque collées ! On dirait que les deux habitants, dont l'un est Masamune, sont très proches._

Chris : A ton avis, laquelle est la maison de Masamune ?

Kyoya : La bleue. Un pressentiment…

Chris : Eh bah vas-y !

 _Kyoya pousse la porte de la maison bleue et se retrouve dans une unique pièce aux murs délabrées (il y a même une petite toile d'araignée dans un coin). Masamune est de dos, un casque de DJ sur les oreilles, devant son PC. Il y a également un frigo dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une TV et que trois petits livres rouges posés à même le sol._

Kyoya : C'est…vétuste…

Chris : Un petit peu.

Masamune : *se retourne* Oh… Tu es là, finalement… Désolé je…m'y attendais pas…

Kyoya : *croise les bras* C'est…sympa chez toi.

Masamune : C'est pas grand-chose, mais fais comme chez toi.

Kyoya : *s'approche de la toile d'araignée* Il pourrait passer le balais quand même…

Chris : C'est une toile d'araignée. Il y a un prospectus pour une vente de pâtisserie dessus.

Kyoya : Toutes les araignées de l'Underground sont pâtissières ou quoi ?

Chris : Je crois que oui…

Kyoya : Ah…je comprends mieux pourquoi Masamune laisse la toile alors.

Chris : Même s'il voulait la balayer, il est intangible comme moi ! Il peut pas tenir un balai…

Kyoya : *hoche la tête et s'approche d'un des livres au sol, qui est en fait une pochette de CD*

Chris : Sur ce CD, il est écrit « Affreux Noël ». L'écouter ?

Kyoya : Ce titre m'intrigue, alors oui.

 _Une étrange musique se met alors à jouer, assez désaccordée et visiblement composée de bruits…fantomatiques. Kyoya est une fois de plus assez perplexe._

Masamune : Oh, celle-là… Dès que tu connais les paroles, c'est dur de ne pas chanter…

Kyoya : Les paroles ?

Masamune : *chante* Bouh hou hou hou hou hou, hou hou hou hou houu…

Kyoya : *lève un sourcil*

Chris : Quel talent de chanteur !

Kyoya : *va vers le frigo*

Masamune : *se tourne vers Kyoya* Oh…est-ce que tu as faim… ? J'ai de quoi manger si tu veux…

Kyoya : J'avoue…je commence à avoir la dalle.

Masamune : *ouvre le frigo et prend quelque chose dedans* C'est un sandwich fantôme… Est-ce que tu veux goûter ?

Kyoya : Bah je vais essayer…

Chris : Tu essaies de mordre dans le sandwich fantôme. Tes dents passent à travers…

Kyoya : C'était prévisible.

Masamune : Oh…comment dire…

Chris : C'est un peu gênant…

Kyoya : Ouais…

Masamune : *mange le sandwich fantôme* Après un bon repas, j'aime m'allonger par terre et me sentir tout pourri…

Kyoya : Drôle de passion…

Chris : Le personnage que joue Masamune n'a pas d'estime pour sa propre personne, il se trouve nul. C'est très paradoxal que ce soit Masamune qui le joue du coup, lui qui dit toujours être le meilleur !

Kyoya : *pouffe doucement de rire*

Masamune : Tradition familiale…

Kyoya : Ça veut dire que Zéo le fait aussi ?

Chris : Ça lui ferait pas de mal, mais je pense qu'il est trop énervé en permanence pour ça !

Masamune : Est-ce que tu veux…me rejoindre… ?

Kyoya : M'allonger au sol et me sentir nul ? Allez ! Je pourrai faire une mini sieste comme ça.

Masamune : D'accord… Fais comme moi…

 _Masamune vole jusqu'au milieu de la pièce puis s'allonge sur le parquet. Kyoya l'imite, et Chris aussi qui essaie de faire comme s'il était vraiment là !_

Masamune : Et voilà… Ne bouge plus… Tu pourras te relever quand tu en auras envie…

Kyoya : Le parquet grince alors que je bouge même pas…

Chris : C'est triste un peu.

 _Kyoya et Masamune restent au sol un moment. Une espèce de vide, comme une galaxie, se forme sous eux et une musique très spatiale résonne soudain. Kyoya se sent d'un seul coup bien fatigué et s'endort à moitié. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se lève, s'étire et baille. Masamune se relève en même temps que lui, avec un petit sourire._

Masamune : Merci…c'était sympa…

Kyoya : *se frotte les yeux* Je me suis senti tout petit…

Chris : Hé, tu veux pas écouter les autres musiques de Masamune ? Ça lui fera plaisir ! C'est quand même lui qui les a composées !

Kyoya : C'est lui ?!

Chris : Pourquoi tu croies qu'il a un casque de DJ sur les oreilles ?

Kyoya : Bah…pour le style ?

Chris : Ouais, c'est pas très confortable quand même au quotidien.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et s'approche d'une deuxième pochette de CD*

Chris : Sur ce CD, il est écrit « Spookwave ». L'écouter ?

Kyoya : C'est déjà plus classe que « Affreux Noël » comme titre !

 _La musique change et Spookwave se révèle être une musique digne d'une maison hantée. Kyoya apprécie largement plus cette composition !_

Kyoya : Et le dernier…

Chris : Sur ce CD, il est écrit « Spooktune ». L'écouter ?

Kyoya : Je comprends pas pourquoi les deux premiers CDs ont un titre similaire, le troisième fait tâche du coup. Mais oui, je veux l'écouter.

 _Spooktune est en fait la même musique que Spookwave, mais jouée à la trompette. Et ça la rend plus drôle, bien plus drôle !_

Kyoya : Bon, on va y aller quand même ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Chris : Ouaip !

Kyoya : *sort de la maison* Mais…la musique s'arrête pas ?

Chris : Elle s'arrêtera à un moment ou à un autre, mais je sais plus quand…

Kyoya : *retourne en arrière près de l'étoile et va vers un panneau*

Chris : Au nord : Ferme de Masamune  
A l'est : Hotland _(en VF, Calciterre mais…je trouve ça moche n_n')_  
? : Village Yu

Kyoya : *écarquille les yeux* V-v-v-v-v-v-village Yu ?! Yu a un village ?! TUEZ-MOI !

Chris : Et tu vas être obligé d'y aller…

Kyoya : C'est un cauchemar ! Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Je voulais pas le voir lui ! Pourquoi ?!

Chris : Calme-toi Kyoya, tu vas faire un infarctus là !

Kyoya : Je veux mourir…

Chris : Ça va aller Kyoya, ce sera pas pour longtemps. Je vais devoir t'indiquer le chemin par contre, le Village Yu est caché.

Kyoya : C'est bien pour une raison…

Chris : Allez, en avant vers l'est !

Kyoya : *suit le chemin qui va vers l'est* Hotland est une nouvelle zone, pas vrai ?

Chris : Ouaip !

Kyoya : Ce qui veut dire nouveau combat de boss…

Chris : Aussi, oui.

Kyoya : Je sens que je vais devoir affronter Dashan, et ça va faire mal.

 _Kyoya arrive à une intersection où l'attend un mignon petit coffre. Le chemin continue vers l'est mais un autre part au sud. Kyoya descend au sud et se retrouve face à une rivière._

Kyoya : Impasse. Bon, bah en fait faut que je prenne le chemin de l'est !

Chris : Cet endroit te sera utile, mais plus tard.

Kyoya : Plus tard ?

Chris : Un personnage va apparaitre un peu plus tard, le Riverman. Il te permettra de rejoindre des endroits dans le jeu plus rapidement si tu dois revenir en arrière, ça t'évitera de marcher !

Kyoya : Ah, cool.

 _Le vert rejoint ensuite le chemin qui va vers l'est. Il traverse un chemin bordé de fleurs d'échos inaccessibles puis arrive dans un endroit très sombre où la flore est de nouveau bleue fluo ! Kyoya avance un peu mais au bout de quelques pas, le chemin tracé par des herbes fluorescentes s'arrête._

Kyoya : Merde ! Comment savoir où aller maintenant ? Tout est si sombre, j'y vois rien…

Chris : Appuie sur le champignon à tes pieds.

Kyoya : Un champignon ?

 _Le vert baisse le regard et remarque un petit champignon bleu fluo, pourtant bien terne. Il appuie sur le chapeau du champignon et des herbes « s'allument » près de lui, lui traçant la suite du chemin._

Kyoya : Je vais devoir progresser comme ça longtemps ?

Chris : Jusqu'au Village Yu…

Kyoya : A l'aide…

 _Kyoya avance, activant plusieurs champignons, puis Chris lui indique un chemin spécial. Tout en bas à droite de la zone, Kyoya sort du chemin d'herbes fluorescentes et se retrouve au Village Yu. Et en s'approchant, notre rebelle préféré frôle l'attaque cardiaque. Le Village Yu…est peuplé de Yu avec des couleurs de cheveux différentes ! Comme si un seul Yu ne suffisait pas !_

Kyoya : *s'appuie sur un panneau* Il dit quoi ce panneau ? « Bienvenue en Enfer, ce gosse démoniaque va maintenant dévorer votre âme » ?!

Chris : Non, ça dit : « aLU ! Bienvnu au…VILLAGE YU ! »

Kyoya : Euh…c'est normal les fautes ?

Chris : Oui, les Yu écrivent et parlent comme ça.

Kyoya : Pitié, pourquoi elle me fait ça Wonderinn ?!

Chris : Parce qu'elle est sadique !

Kyoya : Et il est où le vrai Yu ? Celui qui a les cheveux roux clair…

Chris : Il tient la boutique du village.

Kyoya : *voit une étoile de sauvegarde* Oh, viens par-là toi ! *touche l'étoile*

Chris : Tu ressens…un truc. Cela t'emplit de DÉTERYUNATION !

Kyoya : Même les étoiles de sauvegarde déconnent ici…

Chris : Ah tiens, y a une statue de Yu !

Kyoya : *soupire et va vers un Yu avec des cheveux rouges*

Yu avec des cheveux rouges : *voix enjouée et visage heureux* Aluuuu ! Je sui Yu ! Et ça c'est mon zami…Yu !

Kyoya : *fatigué*

Yu avec des cheveux blonds* Alu ! Moi cé Yu ! Et ça c'est mon zami…Yu !

Kyoya : *TRÈS fatigué*

Yu avec des cheveux bleus : Alu ! Moi cé Yu ! Et oubli pa mon zami…

Kyoya : *ultra blasé et va vers le quatrième Yu* Yu ?

Yu avec des cheveux verts : Salut. Moi c'est Bob.

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Kyoya : *parle à un Yu au pied de la statue de Yu*

Yu avec des cheveux blancs : Awawawah ! Lé zumains cé tro…MINION !

Kyoya : Hum…merci, j'imagine ?

Yu avec des cheveux roses : *regarde un œuf de Pâques* Yu…SURVEIL L'ŒUF ! Leuf…va ÉCLOR ! Et Yu…PARENT TRÈ FIER !

Kyoya : J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé de la moquette là…

Chris : Je pense que même le LSD ne fait pas des trucs de ce genre !

Kyoya : *ricane et s'approche d'un autre Yu*

Yu avec des cheveux violets : P…Yu appris que humain allergique à Yu…

Kyoya : J'aime pas beaucoup Yu, mais je suis pas allergique non plus !

Yu avec des cheveux violets : *sourire* Ça pa grav… Yu kompren… Yu…allergique à Yu OSSI ! *petite poussée de boutons*

Kyoya : Tout va très bieeeeeeeeeeen !

Chris : Très bien oui !

Kyoya : *s'approche de la statue de Yu*

Chris : Statue de Yu…tré tré célèbr ! TRÈ TRÈ !

Kyoya : Oui, très célèbre…

Chris : Cet orthographe m'arrache les yeux ! J'ai l'impression d'être bourré !

Kyoya : *entre dans une grotte*

Yu : ALU ! Bienvnu a…la BOUTIK YU !

Kyoya : Ah, le vrai, le seul et l'unique Yu Tendo ! Tu m'avais presque manqué.

Yu : Merssi Yoyo n_n

 _Yu est debout derrière un carton sur lequel est marqué « Boutik Yu », l'air très heureux. Il porte un serre-tête à oreille de chien et un t-shirt bleu rayé de jaune. C'est moi ou le développeur du jeu aime bien les rayures ?_

Kyoya : Yu…tu m'expliques l'histoire de ce village ? Pourquoi il y a autant de…toi avec d'autres couleurs de cheveux ?!

Yu : Nou zautre Yu avon une HISTOIRE COMPLEKSQUE !

Kyoya : Et vous parlez très mal aussi…

Yu : Cé pa genti ça Yoyo !

Kyoya : Et le pire, c'est qu'il sort de son perso tout en restant quand même dans son attitude…

Chris : J'avoue que c'est quand même bien drôle !

Kyoya : Bon allez, j'ai subi cette punition, maintenant je me casse ! Direction Hotland ! Salut Yu…

Yu : *tout content* A'revoir !

Kyoya : Je vais avoir une migraine moi…

 _Kyoya retourne sur le chemin bleu fluo et active encore quelques champignons jusqu'à changer de zone. Le chemin est toujours composé d'herbe bleue fluo mais le décor change ! Dans l'obscurité, des cristaux roses s'illuminent et des lanternes éclairent la route de nos deux personnages principaux. Au bout de quelques pas, les cristaux cessent de briller et les lanternes s'éteignent. Kyoya se retrouve donc obligé de s'orienter avec son instinct ! Et on connait l'instinct du vert. Il met donc très peu de temps à trouver la sortie du labyrinthe. Il arrive dans un endroit assez sombre, où il n'entend que le son de l'eau ruisselante. Comme dans le labyrinthe, le vert doit s'orienter à l'instinct tellement l'endroit est sombre ! Kyoya se retrouve dans une impasse et, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il s'adresse à la fleur d'écho près de lui._

Fleur d'écho : Derrière toi.

Kyoya : Que… ?

 _La lumière revient et Kyoya se retrouve face à Dashan, toujours en armure. Cette fois, le vert n'a aucune échappatoire…_

Dashan : *avance lentement vers Kyoya*

Kyoya : Chris…on a passé un très bon moment tous les deux, à se lancer des piques dans ce monde de fou, mais je crains que ça ne se finisse maintenant.

Chris : Woh…c'est beau ce que tu dis.

Kyoya : Adieu blondinet, même si je passe mon temps à dire que je veux te tuer, en vrai je t'aime bien et j'aurais pas supporter quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.

Chris : *sourit* Merci, partenaire.

Dashan : *s'arrête* …Sept.

Kyoya : S-sept ?

Dashan : Sept ÂMES humaines.

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Dashan : Avec leur pouvoir combiné, notre roi… Le Roi Tsubasa Otori…deviendra un dieu.

Kyoya : *chuchote à Chris* Rien que ça…

Chris : *sourit*

Dashan : Avec leur pouvoir, Tsubasa pourra enfin détruire la Barrière. Et alors, il pourra enfin reprendre la surface des mains de l'humanité… Tout en lui rendant au centuple toute la souffrance que nous avons endurée.

Kyoya : Il veut…

Chris : *tristement* Relancer la guerre entre Humains et Monstres…

Dashan : Tu saisis, l'humain ?

Kyoya : Oui, mais je suis pas très d'accord…

Dashan : Ceci est ton ultime chance de rédemption. Donne-moi ton ÂME…ou je viendrai moi-même l'arracher à ton corps.

Kyoya : *déglutit mais se redresse* Non. Je me battrai s'il le faut, mais je ne me laisserai pas tuer pour servir de pareils intérêts !

Dashan : *matérialise une lance et avance vers Kyoya*

Kyoya : *prêt à se battre*

 _Dashan arrive juste devant Kyoya et l'ÂME du vert commence à se matérialiser, mais quelque chose bouge alors dans les buissons d'herbe haute à la droite du vert. Kenta en sort, tout content._

Kenta : *se place entre Dashan et Kyoya, pile dans l'axe de la lance* Dashan ! Je vais t'aider à combattre !

Kyoya : K-Kenta ?!

Chris : Oh mon Dieu…

Kenta : *se tourne pour regarder Kyoya, puis Dashan, puis encore Kyoya* YO ! T'as réussi ! Dashan est JUSTE devant toi !

Kyoya : Merci Kenta, j'avais vu.

Kenta : T'es carrément au premier rang pour le voir se battre !

Kyoya : Ah bah là, c'est vrai que je peux pas être plus au premier rang…

Chris : Moi aussi j'ai une bonne place pour assister au combat !

Kenta : *l'air soudain perdu* …Attends un peu. Contre qui il se bat ?

Dashan : *rengaine sa lance*

Kyoya : *laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement*

Dashan : *attrape Kenta par les cheveux et le traine vers la sortie*

Kenta : H-hé ! T'iras pas le dire à mes parents, hein ?

 _Les lourds bruits de pas de Dashan s'éloignent progressivement. Quand le vert ne les entend plus du tout, il pousse un long soupir !_

Kyoya : J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais foutu là !

Chris : Tu m'as fait un super discours, j'suis trop touché !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Chris : *ricane*

 _Maintenant que la lumière est revenue, Kyoya voit le chemin qu'il doit emprunter. C'est reparti pour les herbes bleues fluo ! Le vert et le blond traversent une zone remplie de fleurs d'échos et de…lucioles ? Bref. Ils arrivent ensuite devant un ponton haut, très haut ! Ils le traversent sans se poser de questions, mais Kyoya s'arrête juste avant de mettre les pieds sur la falaise à l'autre bout du pont._

Chris : Kyoya ?

Kenta : *arrive derrière* Yo !

Kyoya : Je l'avais senti arriver. *se retourne*

Kenta : *avance jusque devant Kyoya avec hésitation* Yo, j'suis pas censé être dans le coin, mais…j'voulais te demander…

Kyoya : Oui ?

Kenta : …Zut, c'est la première fois que je demande ça à quelqu'un… Euh… T'es…t'es un humain, pas vrai ? Haha.

Kyoya : *soupire* Oui, je suis un humain.

Kenta : Woah ! Je l'savaiiiiiis !

Kyoya : Ça se voit quand même, non ?

Kenta : …Enfin, je le sais maintenant, j'veux dire… Dashan m'a dit, euh, « Ne t'approche pas de cet humain ». Donc, euuuuuh… J'imagine que ça fait de nous des ennemis, et tout.

Kyoya : J'imagine oui.

Kenta : Mais j'suis pas très à l'aise pour ces trucs, haha. Yo, tu peux me dire une méchanceté, pour que je te déteste ? S'il te plait ?

Kyoya : D'habitude, j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est dans mes cordes, mais j'ai pas envie d'être méchant là…

Chris : Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis si fier de toi Kyoya ! Tu es VRAIMENT entré dans l'esprit Pacifiste maintenant !

Kyoya : Kenta…je ne te dirais rien de méchant.

Kenta : Euh, quoi ? C'est à moi de le faire, alors ? Bon, c'est parti… Yo, euh…je te déteste à mort !

Kyoya : *croise les bras*

Kenta : *air triste* …Pffffff, j'suis vraiment un boulet.

Kyoya : Kenta…

Kenta : Je…j'vais rentrer chez moi.

 _Kenta s'éloigne alors tristement mais comme d'habitude, il trébuche ! Sauf que cette fois…il perd l'équilibre sur le ponton et tombe dans le vide. Heureusement, au dernier moment, il sort ses bras (qu'il n'est pas censé avoir) de sous son pull et s'accroche à la paroi de la falaise._

Kyoya : KENTA !

Kenta : Hé, a-attends ! A l'aide ! J'ai glissé !

Dashan : *arrive de l'autre côté du ponton, face à Kyoya*

Kyoya : Ah non, mais c'est pas le moment d'essayer de me tuer là !

Chris : Dashan pourrait t'attaquer si tu cours aider Kenta et…

 _Chris n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Kyoya est déjà parti en courant jusqu'à la falaise où Kenta s'est raccroché. Le vert se jette à genoux, attrape le petit garçon par ses épaules, à travers son pull, et le ramène sur le ponton. Dashan recule instantanément…_

Kenta : *se relève et se tourne vers Dashan* Y…y…yo…toi, là… S-s-si tu veux faire du m-mal à mes amis… Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Chris : C'est bien ce que dirait notre Kenta, même en dehors de ce jeu !

Kyoya : Ouais, c'est vrai. Et puis je sais que Dashan ne l'attaquera pas, il ne s'en prend pas aux innocents.

Dashan : *recule et s'en va*

Kenta : Il est parti… Yo, tu m'as vraiment sauvé la peau. C'était p'têtre pas une super idée d'être ennemis, haha. Et si on devenait amis à la place ?

Kyoya : *sourire en coin* Okay, mais c'est vraiment parce que je suis sympa.

Kenta : …Woah, faut VRAIMENT que je rentre chez moi. Mes parents doivent être en train de se faire un sang d'encre !

Kyoya : *ébouriffe les cheveux de Kenta* C'est ça, rentre à la maison.

Kenta : *s'en va en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher* A plus, poteau !

Chris : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Kyoya Tategami ?

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel* Je rentre dans mon rôle, c'est tout.

Chris : *ricane* C'est ça oui ! Avoue que ça te plait d'être sympa avec tout le monde !

Kyoya : …C'est pas déplaisant.

Chris : Hallelujah !

Kyoya : *soupire et reprend son chemin*

 _Kyoya marche un petit moment et arrive devant l'entrée de ce qui semble être une grotte, au milieu de rochers escarpés. Une certaine chaleur se dégage de la grotte. L'entrée de Hotland… Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Changement de zone, combat de boss !_

Kyoya : *lève la tête et voit Dashan debout sur le plus haut rocher* Je sens que ça va être chaud…

Dashan : *de dos* Sept. Avec sept ÂMES humaines, le Roi Tsubasa pourra enfin devenir un dieu.

Kyoya : Euh oui, tu me l'as déjà dit ça…

Dashan : *se met de profil* Six. C'est le nombre d'ÂMES qu'on a pu rassembler jusqu'à présent.

Kyoya : Oh non…ça veut dire que…

Dashan : *se retourne complètement* Tu saisis ? Ton ÂME, la septième, sera la clé d'un nouvel avenir pour ce monde.

Kyoya : Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi… ?

Dashan : Mais tout d'abord, comme il est d'usage pour ceux qui atteignent cet endroit en vie… Je vais te raconter la tragique histoire de notre peuple.

Kyoya : Si ça peut retarder le combat, je suis pas contre…

Dashan : Tout commença il y a très, très longtemps…

Kyoya : Comme toutes les histoires.

Dashan : …Nan, tu sais quoi ?

Kyoya : …Quoi ?

Dashan : *thème de son personnage qui se lance _(Spear Of Justice, si vous ne vous en souvenez pas n_n)_ * ON S'EN TAPE ! A QUOI BON TE RACONTER CETTE HISTOIRE ALORS QUE JE M'APPRÊTE A TE TUER ?! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

 _Après ce très puissant cri de guerre, Dashan retire son heaume et le balance au loin. Kyoya peut enfin voir son visage ! Dashan porte un cache-œil sur l'œil gauche et à quelques endroits sur son cou et son visage, sa peau est maquillée de quelques écailles bleues. Bah oui, son personnage est un monstre poisson…_

Kyoya : Je vais tellement prendre cher…

Dashan : TOI ! Oui, TOI ! Tu fais obstacle à la réalisation de tous nos rêves et espoirs !

Kyoya : C'était pas dans mes intentions…

Chris : Pas du tout même !

Dashan : Les archives de Mei-Mei m'ont fait croire que les humains étaient cools… Avec leurs robots géants et leurs princesses guerrières !

Kyoya : Euh…quoi ? Non mais elle t'a montré quoi Mei-Mei ?

Dashan : MAIS TOI ! T'es qu'une chiffe molle !

Kyoya : *vexé* T'as dit quoi là ?!

Chris : *ricane* Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Dashan : *sourire carnassier* Te planquer comme ça, derrière ce mioche afin de mieux m'échapper !

Kyoya : Je me suis pas planqué, c'est lui qui s'est mis devant moi !

Dashan : Et je ne m'étendrai pas sur ta petite comédie à l'eau de rose !

Kyoya : J'ai sauvé Kenta putain ! J'ai été gentil, merde !

Dashan : *air moqueur* Regardez-moi ! Quel gentil humain je fais, à câliner des gens au pif !

Kyoya : *de plus en plus vexé* Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gentil humain qui câline des gens au pif ?!

Dashan : *regard assez fourbe* Tu sais ce qui ferait encore plus plaisir à ces gens ? TA MORT !

Kyoya : Je sais pas si Kenta apprécierait spécialement ma mort ! Ou Hikaru. Ou Ryuto. Ou Ryuga. Tout le monde en fait !

Dashan : Eh ouais l'humain ! Ta simple existence constitue un délit ! Notre liberté à tous ne tient qu'à une simple vie humaine !

Kyoya : Je ne crèverai pas, même pour vous faire plaisir !

Dashan : A cet instant, les cœurs de chacun ici-bas battent de concert ! Tous auront attendu cet instant, toute leur vie durant ! Et nous ne craignons rien. Lorsque tout un peuple s'unit, la défaite n'est qu'un mauvais rêve !

Kyoya : *sourire carnassier* Eh bien considère-moi comme ton pire cauchemar !

Chris : Kyoya, on se calme !

Dashan : *air déterminé à se battre* A présent, l'humain ! Finissons-en, ici et maintenant. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point les monstres peuvent être déterminés !

Kyoya : C'est moi qui possède la DÉTERMINATION !

Dashan : Fais un pas en avant lorsque tu souhaites commencer ! Fuhuhuhuhuhu !

Kyoya : Ils ont tous des rires bizarres ici…

Chris : Kyoya regarde ! Il y a une étoile de sauvegarde qui est apparue derrière toi !

Kyoya : *se retourne et touche l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Le vent hurle. Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : *sourit de manière victorieuse* Bon présage. Le vent, c'est ce qui fait ma force !

Chris : Si tu le dis !

Kyoya : *s'avance vers Dashan*

Dashan : Alors ça y est, hein… ! Cette fois, tu pourras pas te défiler !

Kyoya : Je vais gagner ce combat.

Dashan : *saute du rocher avec une lance* ME VOILA !

 _Dashan atterrit devant Kyoya et son ÂME rouge se matérialise. Mais l'ÂME de Kyoya ne va pas rester rouge longtemps. Juste avant de lancer le combat, Dashan frappe de la lance qu'il tient l'ÂME de Kyoya ce qui la rend…verte !_

Dashan : En garde !

Chris : Dashan attaque !

Kyoya : Okay Chris, ça fait quoi quand mon ÂME est verte ?

Chris : Dashan va t'attaquer avec des lances d'énergie, et tu ne pourras pas esquiver comme tu le fais d'habitude. Tu vas devoir orienter un petit bouclier pour bloquer ses attaques !

Kyoya : Compris.

Chris : Ah et puis ça t'empêche de t'enfuir aussi.

Kyoya : …Pourquoi tu me le précises ?

Chris : Bah tu m'as demandé ce que ça faisait quand ton ÂME est verte ! Je te réponds moi !

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne Dashan*

Dashan : Tant que tu es VERT, tu peux PAS M'ÉCHAPPER ! A moins que tu n'apprennes à faire face au danger…

Kyoya : *air perplexe*

Dashan : Tu ne tiendras pas plus d'UNE SECONDE contre moi !

 _Dashan envoie alors sa première attaque. Des petites lances d'énergie foncent sur l'ÂME du vert et il les bloque avec le bouclier apparu près de son ÂME._

Chris : Dashan fait tourner sa lance, l'air impatient.

Kyoya : Je trouve qu'il insiste beaucoup sur le fait que je ne peux pas m'enfuir…

Chris : Pas faux.

Kyoya : C'est ça la stratégie, pas vrai ? Je dois fuir.

Chris : Tu as deviné ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu attendes que ton ÂME redevienne rouge. Il suffit de résister un moment aux attaques de Dashan et ton ÂME redeviendra rouge, et là tu pourras t'enfuir !

Kyoya : Je n'aime pas fuir, mais si c'est la stratégie pour gagner contre Dashan en Pacifiste…je n'ai pas le choix.

Chris : Non, pas vraiment.

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne encore Dashan*

Dashan : Joli ! Mais que dis-tu de ÇA ?!

 _Les lances viennent cette fois de plusieurs côtés. Kyoya oriente sans problème le bouclier et bloque les lances. C'est le début du combat, pas trop complexe donc…_

Chris : Un sourire menaçant se dessine sur le visage de Dashan.

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne* _(Ouais, c'est un peu chiant à répéter…)_

Dashan : Des années qu'on rêve tous de notre liberté !

 _Les attaques de lances deviennent plus rapides mais Kyoya les bloque toujours sans difficulté. Il est bon à ce jeu le salaud !_

Chris : Dashan fait tourner sa lance plus rapidement.

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne*

Dashan : Et à présent, je peux enfin réaliser ce rêve !

 _Blablabla, attaque de lances plus rapides ! C'est répétitif les combats de boss…_

Chris : Dashan pointe le bout de sa lance vers toi.

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne*

Dashan : Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir !

 _Attaque de lances plus rapide, et Kyoya commence à s'ennuyer, comme moi ! Il attend que son ÂME redevienne rouge et c'est un peu long à son goût !_

Chris : J'ai l'impression que tu perds patience…

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne* C'est pas qu'une impression.

Dashan : NGAAAH ! Fini de rire !

 _Cette fois-ci, l'attaque de lances devient vraiment dure à esquiver et ça réveille le vert ! Il se concentre pour correctement orienter le bouclier, et surtout l'orienter assez rapidement. Dashan donne alors un coup de la lance qu'il tient à l'ÂME de Kyoya et elle redevient rouge, capable de se déplacer pour esquiver._

Chris : Dashan pointe le ciel avec sa lance.

Kyoya : C'est le moment de se barrer ! J'me casse d'ici ! *choisit MERCY et fuit*

 _L'interface de combat se désactive et Kyoya prend ses jambes à son cou, suivi par Chris. Dashan, surpris, met un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que sa proie s'enfuit !_

Kyoya : *court aussi vite qu'il peut*

Dashan : *le poursuit et le rattrape assez rapidement*

 _Le combat s'enclenche à nouveau et Dashan rend à nouveau l'ÂME de Kyoya verte._

Dashan : Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Kyoya : Il m'a rattrapé vite !

Chris : Ouais !

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne*

Dashan : C'est une faveur que je te fais, là…

 _Kyoya se retrouve de nouveau à bloquer les attaques de Dashan avec son bouclier. Il sent que ça risque d'être long…_

Chris : Ça sent le sushi.

Kyoya : T'as vraiment osé faire cette blague ?

Chris : Mais non, mais c'est que le personnage de Dashan c'est un monstre poisson…

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

 _Et les attaques s'enchainent, Kyoya restant très concentré sur les lances qui changent de vitesse pour tenter de le feinter. Dashan lui raconte qu'aucun humain n'a jamais survécu à Tsubasa et qu'il serait mieux pour lui de mourir ici, sous ses coups, mais le vert n'y prête pas attention. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on le mettra Game Over ! La petite ÂME verte redevient rouge et à nouveau, Kyoya prend la fuite !_

Kyoya : *en train de courir* Mais comment il fait pour courir plus vite que moi ?! Il porte une armure !

Chris : *en train de courir aussi* Il a dû s'entrainer pendant des jours et des jours ! C'est pas le Capitaine de la Garde Royale pour rien !

Dashan : *rattrape Kyoya*

Kyoya : Eh merde !

Dashan : *rend l'ÂME de Kyoya verte à coup de lance* C'est la DERNIÈRE fois que tu m'échappes !

 _Et c'est reparti ! Kyoya bloque les lances, qui deviennent de plus en plus dures à bloquer, tout en écoutant Dashan parler. Il parle de Mei-Mei, des humains et du fait qu'il est lui aussi déterminé. Pendant le combat, il soulève également des rochers…juste parce qu'il est physiquement capable de le faire._

Dashan : *un peu au bout de sa patience* NGAAAH ! MAIS TU VAS CREVER LE NABOT ?!

Kyoya : J'suis pas un nabot ! Et je vais gagner ce combat !

Dashan : *déclenche une nouvelle attaque*

Kyoya : *bloque les lances puis s'enfuit* Sayonara !

 _Alors que Kyoya reprend sa course effrénée, toujours poursuivi par un Dashan beaucoup plus rapide que lui, son téléphone sonne._

Kyoya : C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Chris : Arrête toi, faut que tu répondes !

Kyoya : MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! J'ai toujours Dashan qui me poursuit !

Chris : Bah non, regarde !

Kyoya : *regarde Dashan…qui s'est arrêté* Monde de fou…

Chris : Bon, tu décroches ?

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Ryuto : Salut ! Quoi d'neuf ?!

Kyoya : Euh Ryuto…j'suis un peu occupé là !

Ryuto : Je me disais…on devrait se faire un truc, toi, moi et Dashan !

Kyoya : C'est pas en bonne voie pour l'instant…

Ryuto : Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien !

Kyoya : J'ai un doute…

Chris : Kyoya, on arrive bientôt à Hotland au fait !

 _En effet, Kyoya n'a pas fait attention mais, juste au-dessus de lui, il y a un très gros panneau électronique sur lequel défile le message « Bienvenue à Hotland »._

Ryuto : Retrouve moi chez lui un peu plus tard ! *raccroche*

 _A peine Kyoya a-t-il raccroché que Dashan lui fonce dessus pour reprendre le combat ! Il est visiblement pas très patient…et pas très logique non plus…_

Dashan : ARRETE DE FUIR COMME ÇA !

Kyoya : Il a oublié de remettre mon ÂME en vert…

Chris : Ouaip…

Kyoya : *affiche un grand sourire et s'enfuit* Allez salut !

Chris : Vite dépêche, on est presque à Hotland !

Kyoya : *court à toute vitesse* Je fais ce que je peux !

 _Kyoya finit par arriver à Hotland, terre de lave où on crève de chaud ! La première chose qu'il voit, c'est Ryuga qui dort à son poste de garde à l'entrée de Hotland._

Kyoya : *toujours en train de courir* Ryuga ! Réveille-toi et viens m'aider !

Chris : *court aussi* Ça sert à rien mec, tu le réveilleras pas ! Juste COURS !

Dashan : *s'arrête devant Ryuga, l'air énervé qu'il dorme*

Kyoya : C'est ma chance !

 _Kyoya accélère, traverse un pont et s'arrête à l'autre bout pour reprendre son souffle, près d'une fontaine à eau. Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Eh bien parce qu'il entend les pas de Dashan ralentir et que la musique s'est coupée ! Et Kyoya a bien compris qu'il se passe des trucs importants quand la musique se coupe._

Dashan : *arrive vers Kyoya en chancelant* Mon armure…trop…chaude…

Kyoya : C'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud ici…

Chris : Et avec sa grosse armure, il doit bouillir !

Dashan : Je peux pas…laisser tomber…

Kyoya : *toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle*

Dashan : *avance encore un tout petit peu puis s'effondre au sol*

Kyoya : Dashan ? Merde, il doit VRAIMENT mourir de chaud là !

Chris : Ouais, et puis rappelle-toi que son personnage est un monstre POISSON !

Kyoya : *se retourne vers la fontaine à eau* Elle tombe bien cette fontaine !

Chris : Il est bien fait ce jeu !

Kyoya : *va à la fontaine, prend un verre et revient vers Dashan*

Chris : Donner de l'eau à Dashan ?

Kyoya : Bah ouais, je vais pas le laisser mourir de chaud tout de même !

 _Le vert renverse alors son verre d'eau très fraiche sur le visage de Dashan. Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale rouvre les yeux, se relève, regarde tout autour de lui puis dévisage Kyoya. Dashan semble très perplexe, mais s'en va en épargnant Kyoya. Et c'est ici que se termine ce chapitre ! La prochaine fois…on va rigoler !_

* * *

 **Temmie (Yu) :** _Espèce constituée de monstres ressemblant à des chiens, le nom de l'espèce est aussi le nom de tous les individus. Le Temmie (Yu) principal tient la boutique du Village Temmie (Yu). S'exprime en faisant beaucoup de fautes, comme tous les Temmie (Yu). Enjoué, son but est de collecter assez de PO pour aller à l'école._

 _P.S : En réalité, le Temmie qui tient la boutique est une fille, donc une Temmie. J'ai été assez sidérée quand je l'ai appris, j'avais pas du tout remarqué XD_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : UN VILLAGE REMPLI DE YU ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça toi ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Non mais je te comprends Kyo, ce serait un vrai cauchemar un vrai village rempli de Yu…_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'avoue, ce serait l'angoisse. Mais c'est pas une raison pour violer mes tympans !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se balance d'avant en arrière en position fœtale* Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça, pas ça, pas ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo…t'en fais pas un peu trop là ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et voilà, c'est reparti…_**

 ** _Moi : Comment ça ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu te souviens pas de « It's a Small World » ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah…ah si ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours dans le même état*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *l'arrose avec de l'eau glacée* Bon allez, ça suffit maintenant !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se lève comme un ressort* AAAAAAAH ! Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es malade ?! Tu veux que je chope la crève ou quoi ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Oh oui, comme ça il pourra prendre soin de toi ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit* HEY !_**

 ** _Moi : Rooooh, je te taquine ! Allez, laissez des reviews et à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de Colocation mentale ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grelotte dans ses vêtements trempés* J'sais pas si je serais encore vivant dimanche moi…_**


	10. La cuisine pour les nuls by Dashan

**_Moi : Yo !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *dans une autre pièce* Kyo, reviens ici !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *arrive en courant* Non ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_**

 ** _Moi : Euh…vous faites quoi les mecs ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *arrive avec un flacon dans les mains et soupire* Monsieur a décidé qu'il ne voudrait pas prendre de sirop alors qu'il a mal à la gorge et qu'il tousse tout le temps._**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est pas vrai ! *tousse*_**

 ** _Ryuga et moi : -_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je fais ce que je veux !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, tu te rends compte que t'es encore plus gamin que Yu là ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et après tu te plains parce que tu es malade et que c'est de ma faute…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *boude et tousse encore*_**

 ** _Moi : Il me désespère. Bon bref ! Tout d'abord, je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon OC n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Faut dire, elle est bien cool._**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un délire total ! Un des passages les plus WTF de la route Pacifiste d'Undertale ! XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Rien que ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouaip ! Tu me fais les disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, tu viens maintenant ! Je t'ai dit que je te soignerai, de gré ou de force !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *caché derrière le canapé* Naaaaaaan !_**

 ** _Ryuga : M'oblige pas à te mettre une seringue avec le sirop dans la gorge de force !_**

 ** _Moi : Bon…je laisse les deux se démerder moi._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Dis-donc Maldeka, mieux vaut être polie et dire bonjour à Alyssa parce que JUSTEMENT son père est un démon ! Il n'aime pas qu'on manque de respect face à sa fille chérie ^^  
Je lis pas « The Promised Neverland » mais je connais le pitch ! C'est typiquement le genre de truc que j'aime ! n_n  
P.S : Youhouuuuu, Zoro ! Viens voir par-là ! On ne me menace pas très cher Marimo, sinon on finit en salade d'algues ! (Law : Qu'il est con lui. Moi : Plutôt inconscient du danger, Traffy ! Law : Pas faux, Wonderinn-ya. D'ailleurs, je te menace si je veux, l'algue pas fraîche. Moi : Hihihi, Zoro va passer un sale quart d'heure quand on le chopera n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Mélanie, Alyssa te rappelle que les démons sont des anges à la base. Faut pas lui faire de réflexion sur l'opposition ange-démon, ça l'énerve. Faut dire qu'en même temps, Astaroth porte toujours ses ailes d'ange, sauf qu'elles sont à moitié brûlées…  
J'suis désolée, mais j'connais à peine MLP ! J'ai jamais regardé, je connais juste les héroïnes…de loin. ^^'  
En fait…si j'ai pas dit quelle fic Gingka lisait, c'est parce que c'est pas une fic en particulier. Je ne lis pas de RyuGin rated M… Bah oui mais moi j'aime pas trop trop ce ship, me tapez pas ! é_è_**

 ** _yadonushies : C'est toujours cool de voir une nouvelle tête dans les reviews n_n  
Voui, mon OC est une sadique en puissance ! En même temps, son père est un démon XD_**

* * *

 _Retour aux aventures de Kyoya et Chris ! La dernière fois, ils avaient passé un chapitre riche en émotions et étaient arrivés à Hotland, un endroit qui plairait bien à Ryuga vu toute la lave qu'il y a là-bas. Notre très cher Kyoya, après avoir sauvé Dashan, décide d'avancer un peu. Il arrive près d'une étoile de sauvegarde et de deux gardes en armure qui bloquent l'accès à un des chemins. La musique d'Hotland est…étrange. En fait, c'est pas de la musique, c'est une espèce de grondement continu ! Bref, Kyoya décide de sauvegarder._

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : Voir un laboratoire si étrange dans un endroit comme celui-ci… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : *relève la tête* Ah tiens, j'avais pas vu le labo. J'crois que je suis pas encore bien remis de ma course poursuite, j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie…

Chris : Peu importe, tu ne vas pas y aller pour le moment.

Kyoya : Comment ça ?

Chris : Tu dois aller faire le…comment je peux appeler ça, c'est pas un rencard… Bon, tu dois aller chez Dashan pour devenir ami avec lui !

Kyoya : Et il habite où ?

Chris : Juste à côté de chez Masamune, ils sont pratiquement voisins !

Kyoya : *soupire* Okay.

 _Et le vert fait marche arrière. Oui, il se tape touuuuuuuuuut le chemin à pieds ! Une pensée pour lui. Quand ENFIN Kyoya est de retour à l'endroit où habite Masamune et où se trouve aussi sa ferme d'escargots, il prend logiquement le dernier chemin qu'il n'avait pas exploré. Il tombe alors devant une maison ayant la forme d'une tête de poisson. Devant la maison, il y a un tapis avec un motif d'arête de poisson et un mannequin de combat. Accessoirement, il y a aussi Ryuto sur le pas de la porte !_

Kyoya : Ryuto ?

Ryuto : Oho ! Voilà l'humain ! C'est bon ? On peut aller trainer avec Dashan ?

Kyoya : J'ai pas tellement le choix. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas essayer de me tuer…

Ryuto : J'ai un plan pour faire de vous de fantastiques amis !

Kyoya : Bon…si tu le dis !

Chris : T'inquiète, tu vas bien te marrer !

Ryuto : Okay ! Reste derrière moi !

 _Ryuto se tourne face à aux dents acérées et serrées (c'est dur à dire) qui servent de porte et s'apprête à toquer. Au dernier moment, il tourne la tête vers Kyoya pour lui dire quelque chose._

Ryuto : *chuchote* Pssst, n'oublie pas de lui offrir ça. *sort un os entouré d'un nœud tel un cadeau*

Kyoya : *perplexe* Un…os ? Mais t'as cru que c'était un chien ou quoi ? C'est un monstre poisson en plus normalement…

Ryuto : Il en raffole !

Kyoya : Je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce monde…

Chris : Ouais, bonne idée…

 _Ryuto se remet face à la porte et toque cette fois-ci. Les dents, enfin la porte, s'ouvrent et Dashan apparait rapidement. Pour la première fois, il ne porte pas son armure ! Il a toujours son cache-œil, mais cette fois il porte un débardeur noir, un jean et des bottes à sangles rouges. Il a l'air ravi de voir Ryuto !_

Dashan : Salut Ryuto ! Prêt pour ton entrainement super secret en face-à-face ?

Ryuto : Bien sûr que je le suis ! Regarde qui j'ai ramené en plus pour l'occasion !

 _Ryuto se décale alors pour que Dashan voie Kyoya, qui était caché derrière son ami. Dashan ferme les yeux (enfin, son œil vu qu'il porte un cache-œil) et sourit à l'inconnu qu'il pense avoir face à lui._

Dashan : Salut, je crois pas qu'on se soit déjà… *rouvre son œil*

Kyoya : S-salut…

Dashan : *regarde Ryuto d'un air assez énervé*

Ryuto : …

Dashan : *détache ses mots* Et si vous entriez tous les deux ?

 _Dashan disparait dans sa maison, suivi par un Ryuto tout excité, un Kyoya pas très rassuré et un Chris qui a envie de se marrer. Ils arrivent dans ce qui semble être la cuisine/salle à manger de Dashan. Il y a un frigo, un plan de travail, un évier, une plaque à induction, une très grande table et…et un piano. Okay ? Une porte au fond doit mener à la chambre de Dashan et sur le côté, une unique fenêtre amène de la luminosité._

Kyoya : *chuchote* Son papier-peint est d'un mauvais goût. Des petits poissons roses sur fond bleu quoi…

Chris : Ouaip, j'suis d'accord !

Ryuto : Regarde Dashan ! L'humain t'a amené un cadeau de sa propre initiative ! *sort l'os*

Dashan : Euuuuuh…merci. *prend l'os*

Kyoya : *chuchote* J'avais bien dit que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Dashan : Je vais, euh, le ranger avec les autres. *ouvre un tiroir de l'évier rempli à ras-bord d'os*

Kyoya : *se retient de pouffer de rire*

Dashan : Donc, on peut commencer ?

Ryuto : Zut de flûte ! J'avais totalement oublié ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

Chris : *rigole* C'est quoi cette excuse ?

Ryuto : Amusez-vous bien tous les deux !

 _Ryuto fonce alors vers la fenêtre et sort…en sautant à travers. Dashan va devoir remplacer sa vitre ! Et Kyoya n'en revient pas._

Kyoya : Il a fait quoi là… ?

Chris : Une sortie très classe.

Dashan : *dévisage Kyoya* …

Kyoya : *mal à l'aise*

Dashan : Mais donc, pourquoi est-ce que TU es là ? Pour me narguer avec ta victoire récente ?

Kyoya : Non, pas du tout. Et on peut pas vraiment appeler ça une victoire…

Dashan : M'humilier encore plus ? C'EST ÇA ?

Kyoya : Mais non ! C'est pas du tout mon style de faire ça.

Dashan : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas moi-même…

Dashan : … ! Ah, j'ai compris !

Chris : *l'air de se retenir de rire pour une raison inconnue*

Dashan : *air moqueur* Tu penses que je vais devenir ton ami, hein ? Hein ?!

Kyoya : Bah oui, je serais pas contre…

Dashan : *à moitié en train de se marrer* Vraiment ? Comme c'est charmant ! J'accepte !

Kyoya : Vraiment ?

Dashan : *reprend son air moqueur et un ton léger* Gambadons gaiement dans les champs fleuris de l'amitié !

Kyoya : …Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre Gingka ?

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Dashan : *sourire carnassier* …OU PAS ! Ai-je la MOINDRE raison de vouloir être ton ami ?!

Kyoya : Bah je t'ai sauvé quand même !

Dashan : *sourire encore plus carnassier* Si t'as encore toutes tes dents, c'est parce que Ryuto t'a invité !

Kyoya : C'est sympa, merci…

Dashan : Tu fais obstacle aux rêves et espoirs de tout le monde ! JE NE SERAI JAMAIS TON AMI !

Kyoya : Ça a le mérite d'être clair…

Chris : On peut dire ça oui…

Dashan : Maintenant, dégage de ma maison !

Kyoya : Vraiment, sympa le mec !

Ryuto : *derrière la fenêtre brisée* Mince ! Comme c'est dommage… Moi qui pensais que Dashan pourrait devenir ton ami. J'imagine que je l'ai juste…SURESTIMÉ ! Il n'est tout simplement pas à la hauteur ! *s'en va*

Dashan : *vexé* PAS A LA HAUTEUR ?! De quoi ?! Ryuto ! Attends une seconde… !

Chris : *ricane* Il est susceptible ! On dirait toi !

Kyoya : *fait un doigt d'honneur à Chris*

Dashan : Zut ! Il me croit incapable de devenir TON ami ?!

Kyoya : *retient un sourire*

Dashan : *air mort de rire* Fuhuhu ! C'te blague ! Des amis chouineurs comme toi, j'm'en fais cinq pour le petit déj !

Kyoya : J'suis pas un chouineur !

Dashan : Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Écoute-moi bien, l'humain. On ne va pas être de simples amis. Tu vas devenir…MON BEST !

Kyoya : Ça y est, ça part trop loin…

Dashan : Tu vas tellement m'aimer que tu ne pourras plus penser à qui que ce soit d'autre !

Kyoya : Et d'abord Hikaru, maintenant toi, ho ! C'est fini les trips de yandere oui ?

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Dashan : Fuhuhuhu ! C'est la REVANCHE PARFAITE !

Kyoya : Si tu le dis, oui…

Dashan : *grand sourire* Et si tu t'asseyais ?

Kyoya : *remarque une énorme épée près de la table* On dirait une épée d'anime…

Dashan : Les humains, c'est nul, mais leur histoire est cool ! Prenons pour exemple cette épée géante ! Auparavant, les humains utilisaient des épées 10X plus grosses qu'eux. Vrai ou faux ?

Kyoya : Bah non, c'est faux. T'imagines la galère que ce serait de se battre avec une épée qui fait 10X ta taille ?

Dashan : Pfft ! Tu mens ! J'ai LU la collection de livres sur l'histoire humaine de Mei-Mei ! Je sais tout de vos épées géantes… Vos gigantesques robots exterminateurs d'aliens… Vos princesses magiques…

Kyoya : Euh…ça c'est pas l'histoire humaine ! Elle t'a fait lire quoi Mei-Mei ? Gundam ? Gurrenn Lagann ? Evangelion ?

Chris : *mort de rire*

Dashan : Heh ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

Kyoya : Bon, je vais pas chercher à plus comprendre hein… *s'assoit sur le tabouret devant la table*

Dashan : *grand sourire* Tu es à l'aise ? Je vais aller te prendre à boire.

 _Dashan se dirige alors vers son frigo et en sort plusieurs choses qu'il dispose sur le plan de travail, la plaque à induction et le meuble de l'évier._

Dashan : C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

Kyoya : *commence à se lever pour aller chercher ce qu'il veut*

Dashan : *matérialise une lance et la jette pile devant Kyoya, brisant la table en deux*

Kyoya : O_O

Chris : C'est pas passé loin…

Dashan : HEY ! TE LÈVE PAS ! C'EST MOI QUI INVITE ! TU RESTES LA ET TU FAIS COMME CHEZ TOI !

Kyoya : O-okay, mais évite de m'embrocher s'il te plait…

Dashan : *air gêné* Euh, pourquoi ne pas juste pointer ce que tu veux ? Tu peux utiliser la lance !

Kyoya : J'peux vraiment ?

Chris : Ouais, vas-y ! C'est une lance d'énergie mais c'est Dashan qui décide si elle reste matérialisée ou pas, qu'il la tienne ou non !

Kyoya : *prend la lance* W-wow ! Je sens toute l'énergie de la lance qui parcourt mes veines ! C'est bizarre comme sensation…

Chris : Ah ça, c'est pas une lance comme les autres ! Eh, tu veux pas pointer Dashan ?

Kyoya : Attends…je peux faire ça ?

Chris : Ouais, et ça le rend très mal à l'aise !

Kyoya : Bah évidemment, il m'a demandé de pointer ce que je veux ! J'vais pas le pointer lui !

Chris : Oh, même pas pour la blague ?

Kyoya : NON !

Chris : Roh, t'es pas drôle…

Kyoya : *fait bouger la lance et pointe un objet pour que Chris lui décrive* C'est quoi cette boite bleue ?

Chris : Du chocolat chaud.

Kyoya : Eh bah c'est bien ça !

Dashan : Donc, tu veux chocolat chaud ? Attends, attends…j'avais oublié, mais il n'y en a plus dans la boite. J'ai arrêté d'en prendre parce que c'était trop pénible.

Kyoya : *lève un sourcil* Trop pénible ?

Dashan : *air amusé* Tsubasa n'arrêtait pas de se coller des chamallows sur le menton !

Kyoya : Le personnage de Tsubasa me laisse…perplexe…

Chris : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : Hikaru me l'a décrit comme un être sans pitié, sans cœur et qui tue tous les enfants humains qui tombent ici. Mais Ryuto et Dashan…me donnent l'impression qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça…

Chris : C'est compliqué…

Kyoya : *pointe un empilement de boîtes colorées*

Dashan : …Du thé, hein ? Je te sers ça tout de suite !

 _Dashan s'affaire alors de son côté, remplissant sa bouilloire d'eau et allumant sa plaque à induction. Kyoya attend à la table, constatant l'étendue des dégâts subis par la pauvre table… Dashan finit par lui apporter son thé dans une petite tasse bleue puis s'assoit à genoux devant la table, en face du vert._

Dashan : Fais attention, c'est chaud.

Kyoya : *souffle sur le thé et attend un peu*

Dashan : C'est pas SI chaud ! Vas-y, bois !

Kyoya : Okay, okay !

Chris : Tu prends une petite gorgée du thé. C'est brûlant… Mais à part ça, c'est pas mauvais.

Dashan : C'est pas mal, tu trouves pas ?

Kyoya : Oui, c'est plutôt bon…

Dashan : Je ne peux qu'offrir le meilleur à TOUS MES AMIS SI ADORABLES !

Kyoya : Je ne suis PAS adorable !

Chris : *ricane* J'en connais un qui pense pas pareil !

Kyoya : *regard noir*

Dashan : Hey… Tu sais, c'est plutôt bizarre que tu aies choisi ce thé.

Kyoya : *encore en train de souffler sur son thé* Pourquoi ?

Dashan : Du thé de fleur dorée…

Kyoya : *regarde son thé* Fleur dorée ?! Oh non, pitié, ça m'évoque Damian…

Dashan : C'est celui que Tsubasa préfère. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense…tu me fais un peu penser à lui.

Kyoya : Ah bah merci…

Dashan : *mort de rire* Vous êtes tous les deux des GROSSES lavettes !

Kyoya : *vexé* Je te permets pas !

Dashan : …En quelque sorte.

Kyoya : C'est ça ouais, essaie de te rattraper.

 _Dashan soupire alors et une petite musique provenant d'une boite à musique se lance. C'est la même que celle qui se trouvait dans la statue de Waterfall et Chris pousse lui aussi un profond soupir._

Dashan : Tu sais, j'étais un gamin assez turbulent. Un fois, pour impressionner les autres et prouver ma force…j'ai essayé de battre Tsubasa. Et j'insiste bien sur ESSAYÉ !

Kyoya : Putain, on dirait moi...

Chris : C'est bien de le reconnaitre !

Dashan : Impossible de lui porter le moindre coup ! Pire encore, durant tout le combat, il ne voulait même pas riposter ! Je me suis senti tellement humilié…

Kyoya : J'imagine ouais…

Dashan : Après il s'est excusé et m'a dit un truc idiot, du genre : « Pardon, mais est-ce que tu aimerais savoir comment me battre ? ». J'ai dit oui, et à partir de là, il a commencé à m'entrainer.

Kyoya : Le pire c'est que j'imagine trop Tsubasa faire vraiment ça.

Chris : *sourire amusé*

Dashan : Un jour, durant l'entrainement, j'ai fini par le mettre à terre. Je me sentais…mal… Mais il rayonnait de joie ! J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi fier de se faire botter les fesses.

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Dashan : Bref, pour faire court, il a continué à m'entrainer… Et maintenant, je suis à la tête de la Garde Royale ! Donc c'est à mon tour d'apprendre aux bouffons à se battre !

Kyoya : Quel merveilleux job !

Dashan : …Comme par exemple, euh, Ryuto…

Kyoya : Heureusement que Ryuga est pas là, ça lui ferait pas plaisir qu'on traite son frère de bouffon.

Chris : Pas du tout même !

Dashan : Mais, euh, pour être honnête… Je ne sais pas si…je pourrai un jour le laisser intégrer la Garde Royale.

Kyoya : Il va être déçu.

Dashan : Mais lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça !

Kyoya : Promis, je tiens ma langue !

Dashan : Il est juste…ben… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse. Au contraire, c'est même un sacré dur à cuire !

Kyoya : Ryuto ? Vraiment ?

Dashan : Mais c'est juste que…il… Il est beaucoup trop gentil et innocent !

Kyoya : Effectivement, c'est un problème.

Chris : Un peu, ouais !

Dashan : Enfin, regarde, il était SUPPOSÉ te capturer… Mais à la place il a fini par devenir ton AMI ! IMPOSSIBLE pour moi de l'envoyer au combat ! Il se ferait réduire en charpie souriante.

Kyoya : J'essaie d'imaginer de la charpie souriante…

Dashan : C'est en partie pour ça que…j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à cuisiner, tu vois ?

Kyoya : C'est de ta faute s'il cuisine des spaghettis tout le temps ?! Mes papilles se sont dissoutes quand j'ai dû goûter ce…ce…truc !

Dashan : Pour que, hum, pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'autre de sa vie.

Kyoya : Pour l'instant, c'est pas gagné !

Dashan : Oh, désolé, je me suis laissé emporter… Tu n'as plus de thé, non ? Je vais t'en rechercher !

 _Dashan se lève pour aller vers sa bouilloire, mais il s'arrête à mi-chemin._

Dashan : Attends une seconde. Ryuto…sa leçon de cuisine… IL ÉTAIT SUPPOSÉ L'AVOIR LA, MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE !

Kyoya : Ah c'est ballot ça !

Chris : *mort de rire* Mais Kyoya, c'est pas vrai, tu niques tout !

Dashan : Et si IL n'est pas là pour l'avoir… TU VAS DEVOIR LA PRENDRE A SA PLACE !

Kyoya : Qui, moi ? Mais je sais cuisiner hein ! Enfin…de quoi me nourrir quoi, genre des pâtes ou du riz…

 _Dashan fait alors un putain de saut périlleux arrière et atterrit sur son évier tandis que le thème de son personnage se relance. Elle promet la leçon de cuisine ! Il court sur la plaque à induction et sur le plan de travail, renversant tout ce qu'il avait sorti du frigo._

Dashan : Eh ouais ! RIEN ne nous a plus rapprochés, Ryuto et moi, que la cuisine ! Ce qui veut dire que si je te donne ses leçons… NOUS SERONS PLUS PROCHES QUE JAMAIS !

Kyoya : J'ai comme un doute sur ta logique…

Dashan : Fuhuhuhuhu ! Tu as peur ?! On va devenir amis pour la vie !

Chris : Ouais, des BFF !

Kyoya : J'en ai déjà un de BFF, c'est Nile !

 _Dashan saute encore une fois, jusqu'à la table où Kyoya est toujours assis, et prend le vert par les cheveux avant de resauter près du plan de travail et de poser Kyoya à côté de lui._

Kyoya : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! Tu m'as fait hyper mal ! On tire pas les cheveux des gens comme ça !

Chris : *les rejoint en marchant* Il y a plus de respect !

Dashan : Commençons par la sauce !

 _Dashan se retourne et tape du pied contre le sol de toutes ses forces, ce qui fait tomber du plafond deux tomates, une carotte et une banane. Oh, regardez ! La logique s'envole par la fenêtre !_

Dashan : Imagine que ces légumes représentent ton pire ennemi ! Vas-y ! Réduits les en poussière avec tes poings !

Kyoya : J'commence à comprendre pourquoi Ryuto ne sait pas cuisiner.

Chris : Comment veux-tu frapper les légumes ? Violemment ou faiblement ?

Kyoya : Ils m'ont rien fait ces pauvres légumes, et puis si j'y mets vraiment toute ma force, il restera plus grand-chose. Je vais donc prendre la deuxième option !

Chris : Tu caresses les légumes avec tendresse.

Kyoya : C'est vraiment TRÈS bizarre comme phrase…

Dashan : OH MON DIEU ! ON NE CARESSE PAS L'ENNEMI !

Kyoya : C'est encore plus bizarre comme phrase !

Dashan : Je vais te montrer comment faire ! NGAAAH !

 _Le capitaine de la Garde Royale donne alors un grand coup de poing sur les légumes. Ces derniers se retrouvent réduits à l'état de purée et Kyoya et Dashan se retrouvent avec plein de jus de tomate sur le visage. On dirait qu'ils ont commis un meurtre…_

Kyoya : *met sa main sur son visage* Dégoûtant…

Chris : *en train de se rouler par terre de rire*

Dashan : *grand sourire* Euh, on mettra tout ça dans un bol plus tard ! Mais maintenant… !

 _Il frappe une nouvelle fois le sol avec force, ce qui cette fois fait chuter une casserole et des spaghettis pile sur la plaque à induction._

Dashan : On rajoute les nouilles ! Les pâtes faites maison sont les meilleures ! MAIS JE LES ACHÈTE EN MAGASIN ! ELLES SONT MOINS CHÈRES !

Kyoya : *s'essuie le visage avec un chiffon* Il est dans l'excès tout le temps comme ça… ?

Chris : *toujours mort de rire par terre* Ou-oui ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Dashan : NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Euh, contente-toi de les mettre dans la casserole !

Chris : *se relève et se calme* Comment veux-tu mettre les nouilles dans la casserole ? Avec passion ou avec prudence ?

Kyoya : Avec passion ! La passion de la cuisine ! Et la passion de me retrouver dans des fics à faire le con aussi.

Chris : Tu balances tout dans la casserole de toutes tes forces, boîte incluse. Elle résonne dans le fond dans un bruit métallique.

Dashan : *content* OUAIS ! J'SUIS A FOND ! Maintenant, il faut touiller ! De manière générale, plus tu touilles…PLUS C'EST BON ! Allez, trois, deux, un…c'est parti !

 _Kyoya attrape alors le manche de la cuillère qui se trouve dans la casserole et commence à touiller à s'en arracher les bras, accompagné par les encouragements de Dashan qui lui demande de touiller sans cesse plus fort. Le capitaine de la Garde matérialise une lance et remue les spaghettis avec, détruisant pratiquement la casserole et les bras de Kyoya avec._

Dashan : Fuhuhu ! Bieeeeen, c'est comme ça qu'on fait !

Kyoya : Mais il est malade lui, il a failli me couper les avant-bras !

Dashan : Parfait, il reste une dernière étape ! ON FAIT MONTER LE THERMOSTAT !

Chris : *en train de mourir de rire au sol*

Dashan : Laisse cette plaque de cuisson représenter ta passion ! Laisse tes rêves et espoirs se transformer en un feu flamboyant ! ALLEZ ! Donne tout ce que t'as !

 _Kyoya tourne alors le bouton du thermostat pour faire chauffer la casserole détruite. Des flammes commencent à apparaitre, mais Dashan lui demande encore d'augmenter la température ! Plus les flammes grandissent, plus Dashan demande avec force à Kyoya d'augmenter le thermostat. Le vert est en train de bien flipper sa race et Chris a arrêté de rire !_

Kyoya : *monte toujours la température* Je la sens pas cette histoire, vraiment pas !

Dashan : *perd son sourire passionné* Attends, c'est trop...

 _Dashan n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un intense flash blanc aveugle les trois et, quand il s'estompe, la lumière dans la maison de Dashan est devenue rouge et des petites flammes dansent un peu partout. Ils ont foutu le feu à la baraque ces cons !_

Kyoya : *choqué*

Chris : Merde O_o

Dashan : *a du noir sur le visage et affiche un grand sourire* Ah. Purée, et après on s'étonne que Ryuto cuisine mal.

Kyoya : J'avoue que là…

Dashan : *toujours avec un grand sourire* C'est quoi la suite ? Du scrapbooking ? Des bracelets d'amitié ?

Chris : Euh, fait gaffe, je crois qu'il va de nouveau péter un câble…

Kyoya : Oh merde…

Dashan : *perd son sourire* …Oh, mais de qui je me moque ? J'ai tout fichu en l'air, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Mais non, faut pas dire ça…

Dashan : Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, humain. Certaines personnes ne sont juste pas faites pour s'entendre. Je comprends ton ressentiment envers moi.

Kyoya : Mais t'es cool ! J't'aime bien, vraiment !

Dashan : Et si nous ne pouvons pas être amis…ce n'est pas grave. Parce que…si nous ne sommes pas amis…

Kyoya : *pas vraiment en confiance*

Dashan : *se retourne vers Kyoya avec un sourire carnassier* ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE PEUX TE DEGLINGUER SANS LE MOINDRE REGRET !

 _Un combat s'enclenche et la flamboyante AME rouge de Kyoya se matérialise devant lui. Devant lui, Dashan matérialise une lance et la musique du combat est le thème du personnage de Dashan, mais accéléré._

Dashan : Je suis vaincu. Ma maison est en ruines… J'ai même pas réussi à devenir ton ami. Et puis zut.

Kyoya : J'ai pas envie de me battre ! J'suis fatigué là…

Dashan : *sourire en coin* Peu importe que je sois ton hôte ou pas. *son sourire s'élargit* Une dernière revanche ! L'affrontement final ! C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN POUR RECONQUÉRIR MA FIERTÉ ! ALLEZ, DONNE TOUT CE QUE T'AS ! NGAAAAAH !

Chris : Dashan te laisse prendre l'initiative.

Kyoya : Il est moins impressionnant sans son armure.

Chris : Mais il est toujours aussi combatif !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Pichenette ? C'est quoi ça ?

Chris : En gros, tu vas faire semblant d'attaquer Dashan !

Kyoya : Okay !

Chris : Tu fais mine de t'élancer vers Dashan de toute tes forces.

Dashan : *se prend 1 PV de dégât*

Kyoya : Putain, ça lui a retiré de la vie ?

Dashan : Hein ? C'est ça le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

Kyoya : Ah non, pas du tout.

Dashan : Même en y allant à fond… Ça t'es donc inconcevable de m'faire du mal, hein ?

Kyoya : J'ai pas envie de tuer hein, je suis pas un psychopathe !

Dashan : Heh, tu sais quoi ?

Kyoya : …Non, quoi ?

Dashan : *laisse tomber sa lance au sol et se redresse* Moi non plus j'ai pas vraiment envie de te blesser.

Kyoya : *gros soupir de soulagement*

Dashan : Bon, au début, je supportais pas ta stupide bienveillance… Mais…la façon dont tu m'as frappé, ça… Ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un avec qui je m'entrainais. J'vois à présent que t'es pas juste un humain pleurnichard.

Kyoya : Merci…je crois.

Dashan : *grand sourire* T'es un humain pleurnichard avec un cœur d'or !

Kyoya : Okay…merci !

Dashan : Tout comme…lui. Bon, écoute le mioche. Toi et Tsubasa semblez destinés à vous affronter. Mais…j'le connais bien. Il le fera sûrement pas de gaieté de cœur.

Kyoya : Décidément, je sais de moins en moins quoi en penser de Tsubasa.

Dashan : Essaye de lui parler. J'suis sûr que tu peux le convaincre de te laisser t'en aller. A coup sûr, un autre humain moins cool tombera ici… Et j'aurais alors qu'à prendre SON ÂME à la place. C'est un bon plan, tu trouves pas ? Fuhuhu.

Kyoya : Oui euh, faudrait quand même éviter de tuer un autre enfant…

Dashan : Oh, et si jamais tu blesses QUAND MEME Tsubasa… Je prendrai les ÂMES humaines… Je franchirai la Barrière… Et viendrai te dérouiller en personne !

Kyoya : Okay, bien reçu.

Dashan : *grand sourire* C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? Fuhuhu !

Kyoya : Pas tellement !

Chris : Conception bizarre de l'amitié…

Dashan : Bon, c'est le moment de se tirer de cette baraque en feu !

 _Kyoya et Dashan sortent de la maison du capitaine de la Garde Royale, les yeux de la maison (enfin les fenêtres) sont d'ailleurs en feu !_

Dashan : *grand sourire* Eh ben, c'était plutôt marrant, non ? Il faudrait qu'on se refasse ça un de ces quatre ! Mais, euh, à un autre endroit j'imagine.

Kyoya : Ouais, on va quand même éviter de foutre le feu tous les quatre matins à ta maison !

Dashan : En attendant, j'imagine que je vais aller trainer avec Ryuto. Donc, si t'as besoin de moi, hésite pas à passer par Snowdin, okay ?

Kyoya : Okay !

Dashan : OH ! Et si jamais t'as besoin d'aide… Passe un coup de fil à Ryuto, d'accord ? Comme je serai au même endroit, je pourrai te parler aussi ! Bref, à la revoyure, microbe !

Kyoya : Microbe toi-même !

 _Dashan part en courant vers Snowdin, laissant Kyoya et Chris devant sa maison qui brûle. Et c'est ici qu'on s'arrête ! Non, ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait…_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je commence à m'interroger sur la consommation de drogue du développeur._**

 ** _Moi : Il en prend pas ! Enfin…je crois…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *air contrarié*_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu a fini par t'avoir ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oui…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il a fallu que je mette mes menaces à exécution. J'ai donc dû ressortir la seringue qui sert normalement à donner de l'Advil liquide aux enfants et la mettre de force dans sa bouche._**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est humiliant…_**

 ** _Moi : Si t'avais pas fait ta mauvaise tête aussi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'allais le dire._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Chris ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, j'sais pas où il est._**

 ** _Kyoya : Promis, je lui ai rien fait !_**

 ** _Moi : Bon...tant pis !_** ** _Laissez des reviews, et on se voit dimanche ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lui ébouriffe les cheveux* Je t'avais bien dit que je te soignerai de gré ou de FORCE._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne encore mais rougit*_**


	11. Hotland, la région volcanique et WTF !

**_Moi : Coucou ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Yo._**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Moi : Merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire hier, vous êtes adorables n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : On veut surtout rester en vie…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, c'est surt…_**

 ** _Chris : KYOYA ! ENFLURE ! TU FOUILLES MON TÉLÉPHONE, SALE TRAÎTRE !_**

 ** _Kyoya : O_O_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oula…_**

 ** _Moi : Ça devait bien arriver…_**

 ** _Chris : *très énervé* J'vais te faire la peau ! è_é_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais comment tu le sais d'abord ?!_**

 ** _Chris : C'est Bao qui t'a balancé._**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais comment il le sait lui aussi ?!_**

 ** _Chris : Je sais pas et j'm'en branle ! Je vais te tuer ! *dégaine un batte de baseball cloutée*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *part en courant*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde Chris d'un mauvais œil*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon…bah le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très cool ! Et puis voilà… Ryu, disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni Undertale ni MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde Chris poursuivre Kyoya* Blondinet, t'as pas intérêt à le tuer !_**

 ** _Chris : *toujours à la poursuite de Kyoya*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *flippe pour sa vie*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Euh…c'est du rock que Dynamis a écouté, pas du metal ! Faut pas confondre hein, le rock c'est plus soft que le metal XD  
Je suis d'accord, Ryuga EST un spécimen rare ! Il n'y a qu'un seul Ryuga au monde ! ^^  
Black Hearted est effectivement une fic pas très joyeuse, c'est pour ça que Dynamis le vit pas bien ^^'  
P.S : Comment on a choppé Sanji ? Facile ! J'ai dit que je pensais pas mes menaces, et que je voulais le voir ^^ (Law : Vraiment con ce Love Cook. Sanji : *attaché à une table* Au secours TT_TT Moi : Ah au fait, on a aussi choppé Zoro ^^ Law : Con aussi le Marimo, il est arrivé juste après qu'on ait capturé Sourcil en vrilles. Zoro : *lui aussi attaché* Je t'emmerde le toubib ! Détache-moi ! Moi : On va se marrer…*v*)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : *t'envoie la photo* Voilà, il y avait qu'à demander n_n  
Par contre pour Ryuga et Gingka, le baiser a duré une pauvre microseconde, donc c'est pas possible pour la photo XD_**

 ** _yadonushies : Moi j'ai perdu un pari et j'ai dû lécher mes propres pompes…pas un grand moment de ma vie TT_TT  
Les Télétubbies…*frisson de terreur*_**

* * *

 _Nous sommes de retour dans l'Underground pour la suite des aventures délirantes et sans aucune logique de Kyoya et de son très détesté narrateur blond invisible, j'ai nommé le séducteur de fangirls (et de fanboys, très probablement) : Chris ! Après un cours de cuisine des plus…hum…enflammés, Kyoya et Chris doivent reprendre leur périple. Prochaine étape : Hotland ! Oui, pour de bon cette fois. Kyoya est contraint de se retaper TOUT le chemin à pieds. Heureusement qu'il a l'habitude de beaucoup marcher, ce serait Gingka il se plaindrait toutes les deux secondes ! Bref, Kyoya et Chris sont de retour à Hotland, dans la chaleur un peu étouffante de la lave en contrebas. Ils doivent entrer dans l'immense labo en face d'eux._

Kyoya : Je sens que je vais rencontrer un nouveau personnage important, un de nos potes quoi…

Chris : Tu as raison. Et on va encore rigoler !

Kyoya : Allez, si je le fais pas on avancera pas.

 _Kyoya entre dans le labo, plongé dans une obscurité étrange. Le vert avance et tombe sur un écran…qui le montre lui ! Perplexe, il tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver la caméra qui le filme, mais ne la trouve pas. Un peu plus loin, il y a un bureau jonché de papiers, de bols vides et de quelques figurines. Près du bureau, il y a un frigo et un gros sac de nourriture pour chien. Okaaaaaaaay ? Kyoya avance encore et s'arrête quand une porte sur le côté s'ouvre. Mei-Mei en sort, visiblement paniquée. Elle porte une blouse blanche de laboratoire et à quelques endroits sur sa peau, on lui a dessiné des écailles jaunes._

Mei-Mei : *remarque Kyoya* Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Kyoya : Oh tiens, Mei-Mei ! Faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce que tu as montré à Dashan à propos des humains…

Mei-Mei : *tourne sur elle-même* Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives si vite ! Je ne suis pas douchée, à peine habillée, c'est le désordre, et…

Kyoya : On se calme ! Tu me donnes la migraine à tourner comme ça.

 _Mei-Mei se calme alors, arrête de bouger dans tous les sens et sourit à Kyoya. Une musique très bizarre se lance en même temps._

Mei-Mei : Euuuuuuuuuuuh… S-s-salut ! Je suis le Dr. Mei-Mei. C'est moi la scientifique royale de Tsubasa !

Kyoya : Scientifique royale ? Toi ? Ah la blague ! Tu sais déjà pas parler correctement…

Mei-Mei : *vexée* Hey, mêle toi de tes poissons !

Kyoya : *soupire* Mei-Mei, c'est oignons, pas poissons…

Mei-Mei : Oh…

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Mei-Mei : *reprend son speech* M-m-mais, aaaah, je ne fais pas partie des « méchants » !

Kyoya : Pour une fois ! On va me laisser tranquille.

Chris : Euh, n'y compte pas trop quand même…

Kyoya : Bordel !

Mei-Mei : En fait, depuis ta sortie des RUINES, j'ai euh…

Kyoya : Tu as quoi ?

Mei-Mei : *rougit* « Observé » ton voyage à travers ma console. Tes combats… Tes amitiés… Tout !

Kyoya : Pourquoi tout le monde me stalke dans ce jeu ?

Chris : Tu es un humain dans un monde de monstres, Kyoya. Tu intrigues tout le monde !

Kyoya : C'est une raison pour me stalker ?! Elle me filme depuis Snowdin ! Ça veut dire que…oh non…

Chris : Bah quoi ?

Kyoya : *rougit* E-elle a vu…tous les moments où Ryuga a… *déglutit*

Chris : *sourit jusqu'aux oreilles* Tous les moments où vous avez flirté ?

Kyoya : *rougit encore plus* On flirte pas !

Chris : *ricane* Mais bien sûr !

Mei-Mei : Au début, je pensais t'arrêter mais… *rougit* Suivre une personne à travers l'écran la rend vraiment plus attachante !

Kyoya : Pitié, pourquoi ? Laissez-moi tranquille…

Mei-Mei : A-alors, aaaah, maintenant je veux t'aider ! En usant de mon savoir, je peux facilement te guider dans Hotland ! Je connais un chemin vers le château de Tsubasa, sans aucun problème !

Kyoya : Youhou ! A moi la liberté !

Mei-Mei : …Sauf que, en fait, euh, il y a un seul petit problème.

Kyoya : Je me disais aussi que c'était trop simple…

Chris : Et moi donc !

Mei-Mei : Il y a longtemps, j'ai construit un robot nommé King.

Kyoya : Oh non… Non, pas lui ! Oh pitié, je suis sûr qu'il va être insupportable…

Chris : *sourire jusqu'aux oreilles*

Mei-Mei : Je l'avais construit pour être un robot de divertissement au départ. Euh, tu sais, comme une star de télé robotisée, quelque chose du genre.

Kyoya : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, il va être hyper imbu de lui-même.

Mei-Mei : Toujours est-il que, récemment, j'ai décidé de le rendre plus utile. Tu sais, juste quelques petits ajustements ici et là. Du genre, euh…

Kyoya : Mei-Mei…qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Mei-Mei : *rougit* Des…fonctions de combat anti-humain ?

Kyoya : T'es en train de me dire que t'as transformé King en machine à tuer ?!

Chris : C'est très dur à imaginer.

Mei-Mei : Bien s-sûr, en te voyant arriver, je me suis tout de suite dit que je devrais retirer ces fonctions ! Cela dit…j'ai dû faire une toute petite erreur au passage. Et, euh…maintenant c'est une machine à tuer incontrôlable assoiffée de sang humain ? Hahahahahaha. Haha…

Kyoya : Wonderinn…pourquoi ?

Chris : Fais gaffe mec, King est pas un boss à prendre à la légère ! Il va te faire galérer.

Kyoya : Non mais sérieux, King quoi ! Quelle blague, j'vous jure.

Mei-Mei : Mais, euuuuh, peut-être bien que nous ne tomberons jamais sur lui !

 _Au moment où Mei-Mei termine sa phrase, la musique se coupe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dise ça ? De grands bruits métalliques se font alors entendre au loin dans le labo._

Mei-Mei : … ? Tu as entendu ça ?

Kyoya : Oui, et ça ne me plait pas.

Chris : Les ennuis arrivent !

 _Les bruits métalliques se font plus forts. Quelque chose se rapproche de Kyoya et Mei-Mei, au point que le sol commence à trembler._

Mei-Mei : Oh non.

Kyoya : Nique sa race…

Chris : Hé ho, c'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire !

 _Le mur à gauche de Kyoya vole alors en éclat. Le vert saute en arrière par réflexe pour éviter les bouts de mur, mais Chris reste sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ? Il est intangible ! Un robot fait alors son apparition dans le trou du mur. C'est un gros boitier gris avec des bras, des petites diodes qui clignotent et une roue qui lui sert à avancer. Sa main droite tient un micro._

Robot : *avec la voix digitalisée de King* Oooooh oui ! Bienvenue, mes jolis… au jeu télévisé du jour !

 _Des acclamations et des applaudissements retentissent de nulle part tandis que des confettis volent dans la pièce. Un gros panneau électronique avec marqué « Jeu télé » descend du plafond accompagné de deux boules disco, sous le regard plus que décontenancé de Kyoya._

Kyoya : Euuh…King ?

King : *voix robotisée* Je sais ce que tu te dis ! Je te rassure, tu me verras plus tard en vrai ! Pour l'instant, contente-toi de la boîte de ferraille et de ma voix enregistrée !

Kyoya : J'aurais préféré ne pas te voir, ça m'aurait arrangé…

King : *reprend son speech* Oh là là ! Cet épisode s'annonce GRAN-DI-OSE, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! _(Je ne le précise plus, mais il a une voix de robot. Quand on le verra en chair et en os, il retrouvera sa voix normale n_n)_

Kyoya : Pourquoi fallait-il que Mei-Mei construise CA ?!

Mei-Mei : Hey ! Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'amphores pour le construire !

Kyoya : Des EFFORTS, Mei-Mei !

Mei-Mei : Oui bah flûte, tu m'as comprise !

Kyoya : Sortez-moi de là…

Chris : *à moitié mort de rire*

King : Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ce fabuleux humain, qui sera notre candidat du jour !

 _King, enfin la boîte de conserve avec la voix de King, applaudit de toutes ses forces, son micro toujours en main. Kyoya a très très très envie de fuir, et le plus loin possible de préférence !_

King : *s'adresse à Kyoya* Tu n'as jamais joué avant, mon poussin ?

Kyoya : Ah non, ça suffit les surnoms ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je suis PAS ton poussin !

Chris : *mort de rire par terre*

King : *ignore complètement les réflexions de Kyoya* Aucun problème ! C'est très simple ! Il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Réponds correctement…ou MEURS !

Kyoya : O_o

Chris : Ah bah oui, c'est qu'on en oublierait presque que Mei-Mei l'a transformé en robot tueur.

 _L'interface de combat s'active alors et l'ÂME de Kyoya se matérialise devant lui. Le robot avec la voix de King n'a pas lâché son micro et Mei-Mei se tient juste derrière lui, l'air soucieuse._

Chris : King attaque !

Kyoya : C'est normal que je voie Mei-Mei derrière alors que je suis en combat ?

Chris : Ouais, c'est parce que c'est pas vraiment une phase de combat. Tu vas comprendre !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Attends…ma seule option c'est chouiner ?! Je suis pas un bébé !

Chris : *soupire* Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya… Quand comprendras-tu que tu joues un enfant de l'âge de Yu ou Kenta, donc apte à chouiner ?

Kyoya : *grogne* Je veux pas faire ça.

Chris : Bah si tu le fais pas on risque pas d'avancer !

Kyoya : *grogne de désespoir et choisit de chouiner*

Chris : Les règles stipulent que seul King a le droit de se donner en spectacle.

Kyoya : V'là la drama-queen…

King : Commençons en douceur !

 _Robot King (je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant) sort une feuille de…de je sais pas où, de son cul robotique probablement ! La feuille contient des questions, les questions pour le jeu télévisé._

King : Que gagnes-tu pour chaque bonne réponse ?

 _Un timer de 30 secondes se lance et Kyoya a le choix entre 4 réponses, les réponses A, B, C et D._

King : Réponse A : Plus d'argent  
Réponse B : La clémence  
Réponse C : Une voiture neuve  
Réponse D : Plus de questions

Chris : Vite Kyoya, ton temps est limité ! Oriente ton ÂME pour choisir la bonne réponse !

Kyoya : *choisit la réponse D*

King : Correct ! Voilà ! Ça commence à rentrer !

Chris : Le quizz se poursuit.

Kyoya : Entre chaque question, je peux agir en fait ! Eh bah je vais épargner en boucle et puis voilà.

Chris : Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu peux faire d'autre en même temps !

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King*

King : Et voici ta splendide récompense ! Quel est le nom complet du roi ?

Kyoya : Ah ! Trop facile !

King : Réponse A : Sire Popotouffe _(Oui, tu peux VRAIMENT répondre ça XD)  
_ Réponse B : Nounours Inoffensif  
Réponse C : Tsubasa Otori  
Réponse D : Docteur Foudamour

Kyoya : *choisit la réponse C tout en rigolant*

Chris : *mort de rire par terre*

King : Correct ! Une réponse splendide !

Kyoya : *toujours en train de se marrer*

Chris : *en train de virer au rouge tellement il rigole*

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King* Oh merde, ce jeu est trop con…

King : Mais assez parlé de toi. Parlons un peu de moi ! De quoi sont faits les robots ?

Kyoya : Bah…de ferraille ?

King : Réponse A : Rêves et Espoirs  
Réponse B : Métal et Magie  
Réponse C : Choux et Roses  
Réponse D : Paix et Amour

Kyoya : *choisit la réponse B*

King : Correct ! Pas assez dur pour toi, hein ?

Kyoya : Tu me demandes pas des trucs extrêmement compliqués non plus.

Chris : *enfin remit de son fou rire*

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King*

King : Une autre question, maintenant. Facile, bien entendu ! Un train A et un train B quittent leurs stations respectives à la même heure. Les stations A et B sont séparées de 900 km. Le train A roule à 100 km/h vers la station B et le train B roule à 120 km/h vers la station A. Les deux trains partent simultanément à 10H et il est désormais 10H08. Combien reste-t-il de temps avant que les deux trains ne se croisent ?

Kyoya et Chris : O_O

King : Réponse A : 3 heures et 32,2 minutes  
Réponse B : 4 heures et 54 minutes  
Réponse C : 4 heures et 2,8 minutes  
Réponse D : 3 heures et 53,5 minutes

Kyoya : Comment je suis censé répondre à ça en 30 secondes ?! COMMENT ?!

Chris : Mec, regarde Mei-Mei ! Elle est pas là pour rien !

 _Kyoya jette rapidement un coup d'œil à Mei-Mei et remarque très vite qu'avec ses mains, elle lui mime la lettre correspondant à la bonne réponse. En fait, elle le fait depuis le début mais Kyoya n'avait pas encore besoin de son aide…_

Kyoya : *choisit vite la réponse D*

King : Correct ! Merveilleux ! Messieurs dames, j'en reste ébahi !

Kyoya : Fiou…

Chris : Ça m'a rappelé les maths au collège, j'étais pas bien…

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King* Tu m'étonnes !

King : Ne COMPTE pas trop sur ta victoire !

 _Un pot en verre se matérialise près de Robot King et des insectes, vraisemblablement des mouches, volent dedans de manière désordonnée._

King : Combien y a-t-il de mouches dans ce pot ?

Kyoya : Bah putain, heureusement qu'elle est là pour m'aider Mei-Mei ! Sinon j'y arriverais jamais…

Chris : Grave !

King : Réponse A : 54  
Réponse B : 53  
Réponse C : 52  
Réponse D : 55

Kyoya : *regarde Mei-Mei*

Mei-Mei : *mime un A avec ses mains*

Kyoya : *choisit la réponse A*

King : Correct ! Tu es en veine aujourd'hui !

Kyoya : *croise les bras* Si tu veux.

Chris : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate !

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King*

King : Faisons appel à ta mémoire ! *fait apparaitre une moitié de tête de Froggit* De quel monstre s'agit-il ?

Kyoya : Aaaah, ça je peux répondre tout seul !

King : Réponse A : Froggit  
Réponse B : Emoplasme  
Réponse C : Jellynuscule  
Réponse D : King

Kyoya : *s'apprête à choisir la A*

Chris : Kyoya nooooooooon !

Kyoya : Bah quoi ? C'est la bonne réponse !

Chris : NON ! Regarde les mains de Mei-Mei ! Elle mime un D !

Kyoya : Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

Chris : Tu te tais ! C'est la D la bonne réponse !

Kyoya : Hé ho, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton !

Chris : *lui tire la langue comme un gamin*

Kyoya : *soupire et choisit la réponse D*

King : Correct !

 _L'image de Froggit dézoom et on se rend alors compte que c'est Robot King qui porte un t-shirt avec une tête de Froggit dessus. C'était un beau piège !_

King : Tu t'en souviens ? Oh, ça me touche !

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Chris : Il est long ce quizz un peu…

Kyoya : Je suis d'accord. *MERCY et épargne King*

King : Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? Embrasserais-tu un fantôme ?

Kyoya : Euuuuuuuuuuuh…Chris ?

Chris : Oui ?

Kyoya : On est d'accord que les seuls fantômes que je connaisse sont Masamune et Zéo ?

Chris : Bah…ouais.

Kyoya : *grimace*

King : Réponse A : Carrément !  
Réponse B : Carrément !  
Réponse C : Carrément !  
Réponse D : Carrément !

Kyoya : …

Chris : …

Mei-Mei : -_-'

Kyoya : On m'explique le délire là ?

Chris : En fait…tu vois…King est aussi un fantôme ! C'est juste qu'il a un corps robotique. Du coup bah…

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Chris : Bon du coup, c'est aussi le cousin de Masamune et Zéo !

Kyoya : Famille de fous…

Chris : Et je te rappelle que Wonderinn ship Masamune et King.

Kyoya : …Même dans cette fic ?

Chris : Oui !

Kyoya : Mais c'est de l'inceste ! O_o

Chris : Rooooh, pas pour de vrai ! Et puis Wonderinn te dit merde, c'était pas facile pour les ships !

Kyoya : Bon, je vais revenir à la question moi… *choisit une réponse au pif comme c'est toutes les mêmes*

King : Une réponse comme je les aime !

Kyoya : De toute façon, techniquement, je peux pas embrasser un fantôme ! Je passerais à travers…

Chris : Techniquement, oui !

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King*

King : Celle-là, c'est cadeau. Combien y a-t-il de lettres dans Kinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng ?

Kyoya : -_-

King : Réponse A : 41  
Réponse B : 36  
Réponse C : 38  
Réponse D : 40

Kyoya : *regarde Mei-Mei discrètement*

Mei-Mei : *mime un C*

Kyoya : *choisit la réponse C*

King : Correct ! Evidemment, c'était bien trop simple pour toi !

Kyoya : Mais oui, bien sûr…

Chris : Les questions partent de plus en plus en couilles ! Et les réponses aussi…

Kyoya : *MERCY et épargne King* Ouaip…

King : Passons au plat de résistance ! Dans le dating simulator _(jeu de drague donc)_ Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, quelle est la nourriture préférée de Mew Mew ?

Mei-Mei : *sautille sur place* Ah, ça je sais ! De la glace-téropode ! C'est dans le chapitre 4 ! Quand tout le monde va à la plage ! Elle achète de la glace pour tous ses amis ! C'est un de mes passages préférés du jeu ! J'adore le message profond…sur…l'amitié…huuuuum…

King : Mei-Mei, Mei-Mei, Mei-Mei. Tu ne serais pas en train de lui donner des indices, des fois ?

Mei-Mei : *secoue la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite*

Kyoya : *ricane* Grillée.

King : Oooooooh ! Il fallait me le dire de suite. Je vais donc poser une question…dont tu connais forcément la réponse !

Mei-Mei : *air paniqué*

King : Qui est le crush du Dr. Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : *fait non de la tête à Kyoya*

Kyoya : Je crois qu'elle veut pas que je réponde…

King : Réponse A : Dashan  
Réponse B : Tsubasa  
Réponse C : L'humain  
Réponse D : Sais pas

Kyoya : Bon bah déjà, c'est pas moi.

Chris : Euh…désolé de te contredire, mais toutes les réponses sont bonnes.

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Chris : C'est le jeu, c'est pas moi !

Kyoya : Ouais, mais vu comment Dashan m'a parlé de Mei-Mei, je suis sûr que c'est lui qu'elle aime.

Chris : C'est effectivement la vraie bonne réponse !

Kyoya : *choisit la réponse A*

King : Correct ! Alors Mei-Mei ! Je t'avais bien dit que ça crevait les yeux. Même l'humain s'en est rendu compte !

Mei-Mei : *rougit et cache son visage dans ses mains*

Kyoya : Wonderinn et ses ships…

Chris : Fais gaffe à tes fesses, elle pourrait avoir envie de te transformer en fille !

Kyoya : *déglutit*

King : En effet, elle griffonne souvent son nom sur ses notes. Ses variables de programmation sont nommées d'après lui. Elle va même jusqu'à romancer leur hypothétique relation de couple… S'inventant ainsi une petite vie tranquille avec lui.

Mei-Mei : *en train de mourir de honte*

Kyoya : Ça me regarde pas trop trop, en fait…

King : Chances de crush : 101% ! Marge d'erreur : 1% !

Mei-Mei : *plus rouge que rouge*

King : Bon, bon, bon. Si le Dr. Mei-Mei continue de t'aider…il n'y aura plus du tout de suspense ! On ne peut pas se permettre de continuer ainsi !

Kyoya : Oh ça y est, c'est fini…

King : Mais. Mais ! Ceci n'était que l'épisode pilote ! Au programme la prochaine fois : du drame ! De l'amour ! De la violence ! Alors à très vite mes chéris !

 _Robot King rétracte ses bras et la roue qui lui sert à se déplacer et s'envole tel un jetpack ! Tout va très bien dans ce jeu…_

Mei-Mei : Bon…eh bien, c'était quand même un sacré numéro.

Kyoya : Oui, c'est pas peu dire.

Mei-Mei : C-cette dernière question… *rougit* Il n'était pas censé la p-poser…

Kyoya : J'avais deviné.

Chris : Bon, allez, on y va !

Kyoya : Okay ! *va vers le fond du labo*

Mei-Mei : Attends, attends !

Kyoya : *un peu agacé* Quoi ?

Mei-Mei : *rattrape Kyoya* Laisse-moi te donner mon nu-numéro de téléphone !

Kyoya : Je sens venir le harcèlement téléphonique…

Mei-Mei : *rougit* Au c-cas où… Si t-tu… Si tu as besoin d'aide, je pourrai…

Kyoya : *lève un sourcil*

Mei-Mei : *regarde le téléphone de Kyoya* Il…Il vient d'où ton téléphone ?! Il est PRÉHISTORIQUE !

Kyoya : Va dire ça à Hikaru !

Mei-Mei : Il ne peut même pas envoyer de textos. A-attends une seconde, s'il te plait !

 _Mei-Mei prend le téléphone de Kyoya et s'éloigne. Le vert entend des bruits de scie et…autres bruits étranges et indéfinissables. Mei-Mei revient en sautillant et redonne son téléphone au vert._

Mei-Mei : Voilà, je te l'ai amélioré ! Il gère les textos, les objets, et il a même un porte-clés ! Je t'ai aussi créer un compte sur notre réseau social numéro 1 : UnderNet ! Notre amitié est maintenant officialisée ! Héhéhé…

*gros blanc*

Kyoya : … ?

Mei-Mei : *air gêné* Hum…il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

 _La scientifique fonce par la porte d'où elle était arrivée, laissant Kyoya avec son narrateur invisible. Kyoya observe son nouveau téléphone sous toutes les coutures et manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en se rendant compte que le porte-clés de son téléphone est un mignon petit chibi Ryuga ! Le vert range vite le téléphone avant que Chris ne voit ça. Il sait bien comment est le blond…_

Chris : Bon, cette fois on y va vraiment !

Kyoya : Ouais, bonne idée.

 _Le vert et le blond sortent de labo et retrouve le grondement qui sert de musique ainsi que la chaleur un peu étouffante. Kyoya fait deux pas et son téléphone sonne. Oh non…_

Kyoya : Laissez-moi tranquille, putaiiiiiin…

Chris : *lit le message* Mei-Mei a changé son statut. « En fait, j'ai pas vu Dashan combattre l'humain V_V »

Kyoya : *range son téléphone* Pourquoi Hikaru m'a donné ce téléphone ? C'était vraiment une connerie…

Chris : Pas faux.

Kyoya : *avance encore un peu avant que son téléphone ne sonne à nouveau* C'est une blague… ?

Chris : « Boarf, il est imbattable de toute façon ! Je lui demanderai plus tard ^_^ »

Kyoya : Mais foutez-moi la paix, bordel !

Chris : T'es pas sorti de l'auberge, je te le dis…

Kyoya : *visage déprimé*

Chris : Ça va aller Kyoya, ça va aller.

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne encore* Il est où le mode silencieux sur cette connerie ?!

Chris : Il n'y en a pas…

Kyoya : J'en ai marre TT_TT

Chris : *lit le message avec un tout petit rictus moqueur* « Pour le moment, je dois appeler l'humain et le guider =^. ^= »

Kyoya : Il y aurait pas Ryuga dans le coin ? Ça me changera les idées…

Chris : Je crois qu'on va le croiser, mais pas tout de suite.

Kyoya : *continue d'avancer* Tant mieux…

Chris : *sourire sadique* T'as envie de le voir ?

Kyoya : *trop fatigué pour se rendre compte que Chris lui tend un petit piège* Évidemment que j'ai envie de le voir.

Chris : JE LE SAVAIS ! T'es amoureux de lui !

Kyoya : *devient cramoisi* QU-QUOI ?! J'ai jamais dit ça !

Chris : *petit air victorieux* T'es grillé mec.

Kyoya : Je suis PAS amoureux de Ryuga ! Je le supporte juste mieux que les autres…

Chris : Tu es d'une mauvaise foi ahurissante.

Kyoya : *avance plus vite en marmonnant*

Chris : *le suit en se marrant*

 _Le vert passe sur des tapis roulant au sol au son d'une nouvelle musique assez rythmée et ambiance « technologique ». Il boude Chris, mais genre bien comme il faut ! Il a juste le temps de descendre du tapis roulant et…son téléphone sonne. Le harcèlement téléphonique, c'est pas beau !_

Kyoya : *sort son téléphone avec une tête d'enterrement*

Chris : « Je vais l'appeler dans une minute ! =^. ^= »

Kyoya : Je vais me pendre je crois…

Chris : Avec quoi ? Ton porte-c…oooooooooooh, mais c'est un chibi Ryuga ! Coquinou !

Kyoya : *rougit* C-C'est pas moi ! C'est Mei-Mei !

Chris : *en train de rigoler tout seul*

Kyoya : *en a VRAIMENT marre*

 _Le vert, légèrement au bout du rouleau, traverse encore des tapis roulant au sol et arrive devant une étoile de sauvegarde. Je crois qu'il faut que Chris le laisse un peu tranquille sinon Kyoya va se jeter dans la lave en contrebas…_

Chris : Le sifflement de la vapeur et des rouages… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : *se dirige vers un mécanisme complexe…mais son téléphone sonne* Chriiiiiiiiis…je vais mentalement craquer si ça continue !

Chris : C'est vrai que je t'ai rarement vu aussi crevé. Je croyais qu'il y avait que Yu qui pouvait te mettre dans un état pareil…

Kyoya : Je me fais harceler au téléphone et ça me gonfle ! *tend son téléphone à Chris pour qu'il lise le message*

Chris : « J'DÉTESTE UTILISER LE TÉLÉPHONE ! J'VEUX PAS LE FAIRE, PTDR ^_^ »

Kyoya : Elle a des problèmes Mei-Mei…

Chris : Elle est bizarre, c'est vrai. Mais elle t'aide au moins !

Kyoya : Disons que c'est déjà ça, oui…

Chris : Allez, continue ta route !

Kyoya : Chris…c'est quoi ce truc par terre ?

 _Le vert pointe du doigt un panneau avec une flèche qui dégage de la vapeur._

Chris : C'est pour te faire avancer ! Le sens de la flèche indique dans quelle direction la vapeur va te propulser.

Kyoya : C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

Chris : Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu chaud aux fesses…

Kyoya : Génial.

 _Kyoya marche sur la flèche et la vapeur le propulse sur la falaise d'en face. Et lui crame un peu le cul aussi, mais il risque pas de l'admettre… Arrivé au bout de la zone des flèches, le téléphone de Kyoya sonne encore, mais cette fois on l'appelle._

Kyoya : *ton blasé* Allô ?

Chris : La personne qui t'a appelé a raccroché.

Kyoya : …

Chris : Mei-Mei angoisse visiblement à l'idée de te parler au téléphone.

Kyoya : Bah dans ces cas-là, t'appelles pas les gens ! Tu fais comme moi quoi…

Chris : Effectivement, c'est une solution !

Kyoya : *arrive devant un rayon laser orange inévitable* Euh…Chris ?

Chris : Non mais t'inquiète, Mei-Mei va t'appeler pour t'expliquer !

Kyoya : *entend son téléphone sonner* Woah…le timing !

Chris : Yep !

Kyoya : *décroche* Ouais ?

Mei-Mei : Euh… S-salut ! Alors, les lasers bleus… Euuuh, j'veux dire ! Ici Mei-Mei ! Bonjour !

Kyoya : …

Chris : No comment.

Mei-Mei : Les lasers bleus ne font pas mal si tu ne bouges pas ! P-pour les oranges, t-tu dois être en mouvement, et…hum, ils ne te feront pas… Avance à travers ces lasers ! Euh…à toute ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Même moi je parle plus quand je téléphone aux gens…

Chris : C'est dire !

Kyoya : *fait un pas**son téléphone sonne* Je vais finir par l'éclater contre le sol ce téléphone !

Chris : Calme-toi Kyoya… *lit le message* « OMG, JE L'AI FAIT ! Mes doigts n'avaient pas autant tremblé depuis que Dashan m'a demandé la météo V_V »

Kyoya : *soupire et traverse les lasers oranges**son téléphone sonne* Mais c'est pas possible ça…

Chris : « ATTENDS…MAIS Y A PAS DE MÉTÉO ICI ! POURQUOI IL M'AVAIT APPELÉE ALORS ?! »

Kyoya : Je peux pas lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que je m'en branle ?

Chris : Nooooon !

Kyoya : Roh, fait chier…

 _Le vert finit de traverser les lasers, active l'interrupteur pour les désactiver, et continue sa route. Et nous retrouverons nos deux petits cocos dans le chapitre suivant ! Ouais ouais, j'ai l'art de bien terminer les chapitres n_n_

* * *

 **Alphys (Mei-Mei) :** _Monstre lézard jaune et Scientifique Royale de l'Underground. Très timide et réservée, elle est intriguée par l'humain et a construit un robot de divertissement, reconverti en robot tueur d'humains sur ordre d'Asgore (Tsubasa). Grande otaku, elle adore les animes. Elle est très fan d'un dating game nommé « Mew Mew Kissy Cutie » et de tous ses produits dérivés._

 **Mettaton (voix enregistrée de King) :** _Fantôme possédant un corps robotique créé par Alphys (Mei-Mei). Son vrai nom est Apstablook. Très proche de son cousin Napstablook (Masamune), il habite juste à côté de chez lui. A un sens du show assez…prononcé. Thème musical : « Metal Crusher »_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, chapitre fini ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *arrive en courant, la main en sang* Pitié, sauvez-moi de ce taré !_**

 ** _Chris : *arrive juste après* J'vais te massacrer ! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se met entre Kyoya et Chris* Tu le frappes encore une fois avec ta batte, je te garantis que la police retrouvera jamais tous les morceaux de ton cadavre._**

 ** _Chris : Dégage !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Chris : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *planqué derrière Ryuga avec sa main qui pisse le sang*_**

 ** _Chris : *jette sa batte* Okay, c'est bon, ça va, je me calme…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *gros soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai bien cru qu'il allait y avoir un mort ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : *prend Kyoya dans ses bras* J'ai eu peur pour toi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *vire au cramoisi* Ryu ?!_**

 ** _Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

 ** _Moi : *prend une photo* Magnifique ! Mais au fait, tu sais ce que Kyo cherchait dans ton tel ?_**

 ** _Chris : Sûrement cette photo dossier que j'ai de lui, et il a dû en profiter pour regarder mes messages pour chercher des dossiers sur moi…_**

 ** _Moi : Photo dossier ? Tu m'intéresses ! *v*_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez des reviews et à dimanche ! Donc oui, cette photo…_**

 ** _Chris : *sort son téléphone pour montrer une photo de Kyoya en train de se taper une petite sieste…avec la cape de Ryuga comme couverture et son pouce dans sa bouche*_**

 ** _Moi : Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ! *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *en train de bander la main de Kyoya*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rouge comme une tomate**pense* S'ils montrent cette photo à Ryu, je suis fiché à vie…_**


	12. Les émissions de King

**_Moi : Yo ! La forme ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'es particulièrement de bonne humeur toi._**

 ** _Moi : Normal, j'ai rien foutu de ma journée XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : *regarde tout autour de lui*_**

 ** _Moi : Euh…tu cherches quelque chose Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vérifie que Chris est pas dans les parages…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je crois qu'il est dans la cuisine._**

 ** _Chris : *revient de la cuisine avec un gros couteau de cuisine* Je prenais juste ça._**

 ** _Moi : Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?_**

 ** _Chris : C'est pour Kyoya. Pour être sûr qu'il se tienne tranquille._**

 ** _Kyoya : *regarde sa main à peine guérie et déglutit*_**

 ** _Moi : Arrêtez d'essayer de vous tuer les gars SVP ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde Chris avec méfiance*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Alors…je connais plein de clichés, je suis genre un peu la reine à ce sujet-là, mais le cliché du mec hyper frimeur qui a plein de nanas à ses pieds alors qu'il est gay, je connais pas… Non mais m'en veux pas, j'y peux rien moi ^_^'  
Hé ho, mais Ryuga et Kyoya ont respecté leur défi ! Le slam, c'est de la chanson ! No rage Neko ! XD  
Bon, tu vas vouloir me tuer, tant pis…mais je DÉTESTE Kendji Girac ! Et encore, t'as choisi l'une des deux seules chansons que j'aime à peu près de lui XD_**

 ** _Marius : Je ne suis pas une passionnée de catch mais j'aime bien ça ! C'est quand même très…spécial comme « sport » et les commentateurs sont hilarants à être à fond ! Et puis les memes…AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENAAAAAAAAA ! XD  
P.S : Moi j'aime bien le ZoSan, mais j'ai rien contre d'autres ships ! Je crois qu'il y a très peu de ships que je n'aime pas sur One Piece, mais j'en connais pas tellement en même temps ^^' (Law : Oi, Wonderinn-ya ! J'ai croisé les deux cons. Moi : Ah ? Law : Ils étaient dans le parc près de chez toi, et je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est le grand amour. Pardon je reviens, je vais vomir. Moi : Bon bah Marius, tu sais où ils sont ! XD)_**

 ** _yadonushies : Ma mère s'est cassé le nez en faisant de la gym, du coup elle ronfle. Je peux te dire que c'est insupportable quand tu dors à côté -_-  
T'inquiète pas, t'es pas en retard pour les défis ^^_**

* * *

 _A Hotland, Kyoya et Chris continuent leur périple. Ils ont chaud, très chaud. En même temps, vu toute la lave en contrebas… Après l'incident des lasers, Kyoya continue d'avancer, marchant sur des tuyaux. Et le harcèlement téléphonique reprend…_

Kyoya : *entend son téléphone sonner*

Chris : Ah bah tiens !

Kyoya : *tend son téléphone à Chris*

Chris : « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai oublié de lui dire où aller ! »

Kyoya : Mais il y a qu'un seul chemin ! J'risque pas de me perdre !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : *fait un pas, genre vraiment un seul**son téléphone re-sonne* J'en ai marre, tellement marre…

Chris : *lit le message en rigolant* « Photo trop mimi de moi à l'instant ^. ^ ». C'est la photo d'une poubelle mais avec des filtres roses scintillants.

Kyoya : Mais je m'en branle nom de putain de Dieu ! Leave me alone…

Chris : Ça va aller Kyoya.

Kyoya : *grogne*

Chris : *essaie de frotter l'épaule de Kyoya pour le réconforter…mais passe à travers lui*

Kyoya : *reprend son chemin*

 _Kyoya marche à peine quelques mètres et arrive devant des mécanismes avec flèche et vapeur. Il n'a même pas le temps de se demander par où il doit aller que son téléphone sonne._

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Mei-Mei : I-I-Ici Mei-Mei ! La…la porte au nord reste verrouillée tant que…l-les énigmes à gauche et à droite ne sont pas résolues !

Kyoya : Encore des énigmes…

Mei-Mei : Je…je pense que t-tu d-devrais aller à droite d'abord ! *raccroche*

 _Kyoya lève la tête et aperçoit une porte massive de l'autre côté, en face de lui. Elle a l'air de fonctionner avec des systèmes complexes. Kyoya attend que la flèche face à lui pointe à droite, marche dessus et se retrouve propulsé à droite. Il avance un peu et se retrouve face à une grande porte ouverte avec un cœur renversé au-dessus._

Kyoya : On dirait une ÂME…mais à l'envers.

Chris : C'est une ÂME de monstre ! Les ÂMES de monstre sont à l'envers.

Kyoya : *s'apprête à entrer par la porte**son téléphone sonne* Je commence à m'habituer…

Chris : « Je me demande si ça va gâcher le plaisir si je l'aide… »

Kyoya : Je vais me démerder tout seul ! Je préfère…

 _Kyoya entre et se retrouve face à un écran géant. Il y a un petit écran de bord devant et une feuille sur le côté. Kyoya tripote l'écran de bord, curieux, ce qui allume l'écran. Une petite flèche jaune fait face à une flèche blanche mais le chemin est obstrué par des blocs._

Kyoya : Chris…qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Chris : Tu dois tirer sur la flèche blanche avec la flèche jaune ! Tu disposes de deux projectiles. Appuie juste sur l'écran pour tirer.

Kyoya : Mais il y a deux blocs…

Chris : Tu peux les déplacer, mais avec quelques contraintes. T'inquiète, c'est le premier donc c'est facile !

 _Kyoya déplace les blocs, en essayant de comprendre comment ça marche, et parvient à aligner un bloc dans le chemin des projectiles. Il tire une fois, détruisant le bloc, puis une deuxième pour toucher la flèche blanche. La flèche se brise et l'écran affiche « Félicitations ». Et de une ! Kyoya fait demi-tour, puis part à gauche…et se retrouve face à un laser bleu qu'il ne peut passer…_

Kyoya : Et j'fais quoi là ?

Chris : Bouge pas, Mei-Mei va t'appeler dans pas longtemps !

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Timing parfait.

Chris : *air fier de lui* N'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya : *décroche* Ouais ?

Mei-Mei : Me voilà ! C'est Mei-Mei ! Il s-semble impossible de passer au travers ce laser bleu ! M-m-mais ! En tant que Scientifique Royale, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

Kyoya : Désactive juste le laser, please…

Mei-Mei : J-je vais p-pirater la b-base de données de Hotland et les désactiver ! *raccroche*

 _Le laser bleu se désactive presque aussitôt après que Mei-Mei ait raccroché. C'est du travail vite fait bien fait ! Kyoya résout rapidement la deuxième énigme, revient en arrière et va jusqu'à la porte. Les symboles dessus virent du rouge au vert et la porte s'ouvre avec un grondement. Kyoya franchit la porte…et se rend compte qu'il est encore plus en hauteur. Il ne voit plus la lave, juste de la lumière rouge au fond du gouffre…_

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne*

Chris : Tu réagis même plus ?

Kyoya : Non…je suis encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

Chris : « Et puis zut ! Je vais lui expliquer ! »

Kyoya : Ah…elle va encore m'appeler.

Chris : Ouais !

Kyoya : *le téléphone sonne encore*

Chris : Je pense vraiment que c'était une belle connerie d'Hikaru de te filer ce téléphone.

Kyoya : *décroche* Oui ?

Mei-Mei : Hum…je pense vraiment que… Hé ! A propos des énigmes à gauche et à droite… !

Kyoya : Mei-Mei, abrège.

Mei-Mei : Elles sont assez compliquées à expliquer, mais…euuuuh, tu l-les a déjà résolues ?!

Kyoya : Bah ouais.

Mei-Mei : Génial ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : *ton ultra ironique* Eh bah c'était très utile !

Chris : Effectivement, très utile…

Kyoya : *soupire et reprend son chemin*

Chris : On est super haut. L'avantage, c'est qu'il fait moins chaud !

Kyoya : Chris, tu es intangible. Tu ne sens PAS la chaleur !

Chris : Je dis ça pour toi hein !

Kyoya : *marche sur des flèches et se retrouve sur une plateforme bleu à pois vert pistache* Euh…c'est du carrelage ?

Chris : Ça y ressemble…

Kyoya : Je sens qu'on est pas au bout de nos peines.

Chris : Idem !

 _Kyoya avance et se retrouve…dans le noir. Il avance donc plus prudemment, ayant peur de se prendre un truc. Son téléphone finit par sonner, et pour une fois il en est content !_

Kyoya : *décroche* Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : H-hey, il fait plutôt sombre ici, tu trouves pas ?

Kyoya : Si, justement.

Chris : Captain Obvious, bonjour !

Mei-Mei : Pas d'inquiétude ! Je vais pirater le système des lumières et éclairer un peu !

 _Kyoya attend un peu et la lumière s'allume. Le vert se retrouve dans une cuisine de studio, face à un plan de travail. Il sait pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer !_

Mei-Mei : *toujours au téléphone* Oh non.

King : *sort de derrière le plan de travail avec une toque de cuisinier* Oooooh oui ! Bienvenue, mes beautés, à l'émission de cuisine vedette de l'Underground !

 _Un panneau apparait alors avec écrit dessus en gros « Robot tueur en cuisine ». Kyoya raccroche son téléphone et jette un regard fatigué à Chris._

King : *micro en main* Préchauffez vos fours, car aujourd'hui nous vous proposons une émission très spéciale !

Kyoya : Et c'est encore pour ma poire…

King : Nous allons préparer…un gâteau ! Pour ce faire, je serai assisté par nul autre que cet adorable humain. Veuillez l'applaudir bien fort !

Chris : *grand sourire* Hé…Kyoya. Fais coucou à la caméra !

Kyoya : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Chris : Ryuto aime beaucoup l'émission de King, surtout quand il fait de la cuisine ! Et… *sourire moqueur* Ryuga regarde sûrement avec luiiiiiiii !

Kyoya : *rougit* J-je suis censé comprendre quoi là ?!

Chris : *mort de rire*

King : Il nous faut du sucre, du lait et des œufs ! Vas-y, mon sucre d'orge !

Kyoya : Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Arrête de me filer des surnoms de ce style !

Chris : *ricane* C'est réservé à Ryuga ?

Kyoya : Ryuga ne me donnerait jamais un surnom aussi débile et mièvre.

Chris : Ouais, pas faux.

 _Kyoya se retourne vers la fausse cuisine derrière lui et ramasse le lait, les œufs et le sucre. Il les repose ensuite sur le plan de travail._

King : Parfait ! Excellent travail, beauté !

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Chris : Fais pas attention, son personnage donne des surnoms de ce style à tout le monde, pas juste toi.

Kyoya : Tant mieux…

King : On a tous les ingrédients pour faire le gâteau ! Du lait, du sucre, des œufs…oh là là ! Attendez un sublime instant ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Il nous manque l'ingrédient le plus important !

Kyoya : …Le chocolat ?

Chris : La farine ?

Kyoya : Ah oui aussi…

King : *sort une tronçonneuse* Une ÂME humaine !

Kyoya : O_O

Chris : Massacre à la Tronçonneuse, le remake…

King : *met la tronçonneuse en marche et s'approche de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *essaie de reculer mais se rend compte qu'il y a du vide derrière lui* C-Chris ?

Chris : T'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance ! Il va rien t'arriver.

Kyoya : *regarde la boîte de conserve s'approcher de plus en plus* S-si tu le dis…

Chris : 3…2…1…

Kyoya : *entend un téléphone sonner* Bah…mais c'est pas le mien…

King : *s'arrête*

Kyoya : Oh Dieu merci, c'est le sien…

King : *décroche* Allô… ? Je suis un peu occupé, là.

Mei-Mei : A-attends une seconde ! Et si tu faisais… Et si tu utilisais un… Et si tu utilisais un substitut pour la recette ?!

Kyoya : Très bonne idée !

King : …Un substitut ? Tu veux dire, utiliser un ingrédient non-humain ? Pourquoi ?

Kyoya : Parce que je veux pas crever ! Et que je vais pas me faire réduire en charpie en direct à la TV !

Mei-Mei : Euh, imagine que quelqu'un soit…végétalien ?

Kyoya : Très bon argument.

King : …Végétalien.

Mei-Mei : Euh, eh bien disons que…

King : *lui coupe la parole* C'est une brillante idée, Mei-Mei ! En fait, il se trouve que nous avons pile ce qu'il faut ici !

Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement* Sauvé…

Chris : Je t'avais dit de pas t'inquiéter !

King : Le substitut-super-pratique-saveur-ÂME-humaine KG !

Kyoya : KG ?

Chris : KG pour King ! Tu vas souvent revoir cette abréviation, King a plusieurs marques dans le jeu.

Kyoya : Oh…

Chris : Ouaip !

Kyoya : Ça a quel goût une ÂME humaine du coup ?

Chris : J'sais pas, j't'avoue. J'ai pas goûté…

King : Une boîte…se trouve justement là-bas sur le comptoir !

 _Kyoya aperçoit alors un comptoir un peu plus loin avec une boîte rouge posée dessus._

King : Alors, mon chou ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la chercher ?

Kyoya : *grogne* Arrête ça.

Chris : Il arrêtera pas, tu le sais très bien.

Kyoya : *grogne encore plus* C'est bon, j'y vais…

 _Kyoya traine des pieds jusqu'au comptoir et tend le bras pour prendre la boîte. C'est alors que le comptoir…se déplie et s'étend très très très haut ! Le vert regarde ça avec des yeux écarquillés._

King : *derrière Kyoya* Par ailleurs, notre émission a un planning très serré. Si tu ne peux pas obtenir la boîte de conserve en moins d'une minute… Nous devrons nous contenter du plan initial !

Kyoya : J'ai une minute pour choper ce truc…sinon je termine en steak tartare. Youpi…

King : Tu ferais mieux de commencer à grimper, beauté !

Kyoya : Bah heureusement que je me suis entrainé au Wolf Canyon ! *son téléphone sonne* Raaah, quoi encore ? *décroche*

Mei-Mei : Oh non ! Il n'y a plus assez de temps pour grimper ! H-heureusement, j'ai peut-être une solution !

Kyoya : Ah…

Mei-Mei : Quand j'ai amélioré ton téléphone, j'ai ajouté quelques…fonctions. Tu vois ce gros bouton sur lequel on lit « Jetpack » ?

Kyoya : *regarde son téléphone* Ah tiens, oui.

Mei-Mei : Observe !

 _Le téléphone de Kyoya s'envole de ses mains et se retrouve à flotter devant lui. Puis, comme on encule la logique avec de la harissa et du gros sel, le téléphone de Kyoya se transforme en jetpack et vient s'installer dans son dos._

Mei-Mei : Voilà ! Tu devrais avoir juste assez d'essence pour atteindre le sommet ! Maintenant, monte là-haut ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : *s'envole avec le jetpack* Je vais avoir des trucs à raconter à mon frère tiens !

Chris : *vole OKLM* Ah ça, c'est sûr !

King : *en train de voler au-dessus de Kyoya*

Chris : Attention Kyoya ! Il va te lancer des trucs ! Va falloir que t'esquives !

King : *lance des œufs sur Kyoya*

Kyoya : *les évite* Et après on dit qu'il faut pas jouer avec la nourriture…

 _Le vert continue à monter tout en esquivant le lait, les œufs et le sucre que King lui lance. Pas de respect pour la bouffe ! Kyoya finit enfin par atteindre le sommet avec la boîte rouge, après avoir esquivé assez de lait, d'œufs et de sucre pour faire une bonne vingtaine de gâteaux._

King : Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait que tu m'as surpassé. Mais c'est seulement grâce à l'aide du brillant docteur Mei-Mei !

Kyoya et Chris : -_-'

King : Oh, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il te serait arrivé sans son intervention ! Sur ce, à toute ! *s'en va*

Kyoya : Bah…et le gâteau ?

King : *revient* Ah oui, à propos de la substitution… Tu n'as jamais vu une émission de cuisine auparavant ? Le gâteau est préparé à l'avance ! Alors oublie ça !

Kyoya : *redescend tout doucement* C'était encore très utile !

 _Kyoya se retrouve à nouveau au sol et enlève son jetpack. Le jetpack se retransforme en téléphone et sonne immédiatement._

Kyoya : *décroche* Ouais ?

Mei-Mei : Wow ! On…on a réussi ! On…on a vraiment réussi !

Kyoya : Non, J'AI réussi ! T'as rien fait toi !

Mei-Mei : Beau travail, partenaire !

Chris : Hé ! Ça c'est ma réplique ! C'est moi qui dis « partenaire » !

Mei-Mei : B-bien, euh, quoi qu'il en soit, continuons à avancer !

Kyoya : Mais t'avances pas toi, t'es toujours dans ton labo !

Mei-Mei : *raccroche*

Kyoya : *soupire*

 _Le vert et le blond reprennent la route et arrivent près d'une étoile de sauvegarde. Dans le fond, les deux distinguent une espèce d'énorme machine au milieu d'un lac de lave._

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : Une structure menaçante se dresse au loin… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* On change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Mei-Mei : Tu vois ce bâtiment au loin ? C'est le Noyau _(The Core en VO)_ ! La source énergétique de tout l'Underground. Il convertit l'énergie thermique en source électrique magique, et tout ça grâce à… Euh, bref, c'est là où on se dirige.

Kyoya : Où JE me dirige !

Mei-Mei : Dans le Noyau se trouve un ascenseur qui mène au château de Tsubasa. Et depuis là-bas, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. *raccroche*

Kyoya : Un ascenseur pour aller dans un château ? C'est pas très classe…

Chris : Ouais, mais au moins c'est pratique !

 _Le vert poursuit son chemin un moment puis tombe sur une tour métallique qui abrite un ascenseur. Il a le choix entre l'étage gauche 1 et l'étage droit 2. Il choisit l'étage gauche 1. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyoya sort de l'ascenseur, avance un peu…et se rend compte que cet ascenseur l'a ramené devant le labo ! Il est juste arrivé par le chemin que les gardes bloquaient plus tôt._

Kyoya : Évidemment, j'ai choisi le mauvais chemin…

Chris : Tu pouvais pas savoir en même temps ! Allez, demi-tour !

 _Kyoya repart en sens inverse, reprend l'ascenseur et choisit cette fois l'étage droit 2. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il avance tranquillement et tombe…sur un monstre bizarre, un Volcâlin (c'est un monstre volcan kawaii) avec un hot-dog dans son cratère…et Ryuga ! Enfiiiiiiiiin ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Ryuga est derrière un poste de garde, comme toujours, et sourit en remarquant Kyoya. Le vert vient évidemment le voir !_

Ryuga : Hé p'tite tête, quoi d'neuf ? Un hot-dog, ça te tente ? Seulement 30 PO.

Kyoya : Ouais, avec plaisir !

Ryuga : *tend un hot-dog à Kyoya* Merci, le mioche. Tiens, v'là ton 'dog. Ouais, 'dog. Apostrophe-dog. Diminutif de hot-dog.

Kyoya : *range son hot-dog* Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Ryuga : *pose son coude sur la table pour soutenir sa tête* C'est vrai.

Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel* Et ça recommence…

Ryuga : Tu t'amuses bien, gamin ?

Kyoya : Mmh, ouais. Même si je manque de me faire tuer souvent.

Ryuga : *tend sa main pour caresser les cheveux de Kyoya* T'inquiète pas, il t'arrivera rien.

 _Et là, flashback du chapitre 3 ! Oui, c'était il y a longtemps. Mais si vous vous rappelez bien…caresser les cheveux de Kyoya fait perdre la tête au vert ! Et ça ne loupe pas ! A peine Ryuga a-t-il commencé à caresser les cheveux de Kyoya que le lion fond complètement et se laisse faire avec un sourire béat. Chris regrette une nouvelle fois d'être intangible, il peut pas prendre de photos ! Kyoya reste comme ça, à moitié sur le poste de garde de Ryuga, jusqu'à ce que le blanc arrête._

Ryuga : *retire sa main* Allez, tu dois continuer ta route.

Kyoya : *revient peu à peu à lui* Qu-quoi ? Hein ?

Ryuga : *ricane et embrasse Kyoya sur la joue* Vas-y. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux tout réussir.

Kyoya : *rougit brutalement* M-merci…

Chris : *siffle*

Kyoya : *s'en va en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts*

Chris : *ricane* J'annonce : la prochaine fois que tu le vois, il va te rouler une pelle !

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux* Chris…ferme-ta-gueule !

Chris : Okay okay ! Je me tais.

 _Le vert reprend son chemin, suivi du blond qui regarde le paysage, touchant à plusieurs reprises sa joue que Ryuga a embrassé. Il est pas très discret en plus… Son téléphone sonne, le faisant sursauter et attirant l'attention de Chris._

Kyoya : *secoue la tête pour se reprendre et sort son téléphone*

Chris : « Dîner avec mon petit-copain n_n ». La photo montre une figurine de garçon-chat à côté d'un bol de nouilles instantanées.

Kyoya : Le célibat, parfois ça fait mal.

Chris : *clin d'œil* T'essaies de me faire comprendre un truc ?

Kyoya : Chris, on t'a jamais dit que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ?

Chris : *sourire sadique* Mais c'est PAS une blague !

Kyoya : *rougit et détourne le regard* Tu me gonfles…

Chris : *ricane sadiquement*

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Raaaaah, elle va me lâcher ?!

Chris : *regarde le téléphone* C'est pas Mei-Mei ! Le pseudo c'est « SqueletteBG95 » !

Kyoya : Ola…c'est Ryuto ?

Chris : *lit le message* « ALORS, ON POSTE DES PHOTOS SEXY ? ÇA C'EST MOI ET MON POTE BG ! ». Sur la photo, Ryuto montre ses muscles devant un miroir. Il porte des lunettes de soleil. Des biceps géants sont collés sur ses bras. Les biceps portent également des lunettes de soleil.

Kyoya : Cette photo de kéké…mon Dieu…

Chris : J'avoue, c'est beauf…

Kyoya : *avance encore un peu**son téléphone sonne* Je peux pas avancer, c'est chiant…

Chris : Ah, là c'est Mei-Mei ! « LOL, SqueletteBG95 ! …C'est une blague, j'espère ? »

Kyoya : Je suis d'accord avec Mei-Mei là.

Chris : Moi aussi.

Kyoya : *avance**son téléphone sonne* J'en ai ras le cul…

Chris : « LA SEULE BLAGUE ICI, C'EST LA FORCE DÉMESURÉE DE MES MUSCLES. »

Kyoya : Ils veulent pas s'engueuler ailleurs ? J'm'en branle de leurs conneries moi !

Chris : Oh tu sais Kyoya, tu supporteras pas ça tout le reste du jeu. Prends ton mal en patience !

 _Kyoya parvient à continuer sa route sans se faire interrompre et arrive devant des tapis roulants. Mei-Mei choisit ce moment-là pour l'appeler._

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Mei-Mei : B-Bonjour… ! C'est le Dr. Mei-Mei. C-cette énigme semble…hum…basée sur le timing. T-tu vois ces interrupteurs là-bas ? Tu vas devoir appuyer sur les trois en moins de trois secondes !

Kyoya : *râle* Génial…

Mei-Mei : Je vais t-tenter de t'aider pour le rythme ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Elles sont reloues ces énigmes…

Chris : C'est vrai qu'on s'emmerde un peu…

 _Kyoya monte sur le tapis roulant, active le premier interrupteur, puis le deuxième et, au moment où il veut activer le troisième, son téléphone sonne, le déconcentrant._

Kyoya : *au bout du tapis roulant et décroche* Putain, Mei-Mei !

Chris : Mec…le chemin n'est plus barré…

Mei-Mei : Hum…h-h-hé…il semblerait qu'il ne fallait en activer que deux… *raccroche*

Kyoya : *inspire puis expire profondément* Je suis calme…

Chris : *petit sourire gêné*

 _Kyoya avance en grognant de mécontentement et se retrouve…face à un labyrinthe… Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais… Le labyrinthe étant extrêmement chiant, élipse ! Laissons Kyoya péter un câble de son côté. Bref, après le labyrinthe des plus chiants, Kyoya et Chris arrivent près d'une nouvelle étoile de sauvegarde._

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Ça m'énerve, mais comme ça m'énerve…

Chris : « OMG ! Les gens pensent que Mew Mew 2 est meilleur que le 1 ? MDRRRR, c une blague j'espère ? »

Kyoya : Je m'en contrebranle !

Chris : Je te ferais bien un câlin pour te soutenir moralement, mais tu vas passer à travers mon corps…

Kyoya : *rejoint l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Savoir qu'un jour peut-être la souris arrivera à hacker ce coffre et prendra le fromage… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Le développeur a vraiment un problème avec les souris et le fromage…

Chris : Au moins, ça fait un running gag !

 _Le vert continue d'avancer, ignorant les messages de Mei-Mei, qui râle sur Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. Kyoya va devenir mentalement instable si ça continue… Les deux avancent un moment, puis…la musique se coupe !_

? : Hey ! Toi là ! Pas un geste !

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : Oh oh, j'crois que voilà la Garde Royale…

Kyoya : *se retourne*

 _Deux gardes en armure arrivent alors. Le seul moyen de les différencier, c'est leurs heaumes qui sont différents. D'ailleurs, le heaume de l'un d'eux a des oreilles de lapin…_

Garde 1 : On a, genre, reçu des plaintes anonymes à propos d'un humain avec un pull rayé.

Kyoya : …C'est pas moi.

Garde 1 : On nous a dit que l'humain se trouvait quelque part à Hotland, là, maintenant… Je sais, c'est effrayant hein ? Mais bon, relax hein. On va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, okay ?

Kyoya : D'accord…

 _Les deux gardes font demi-tour et Kyoya les suit, sans broncher. Faut pas déconner avec la garde… Mais au bout de quelques mètres, les deux s'arrêtent._

Garde 1 : …Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poteau ?

Kyoya : ?

Garde 1 : Le pull du fauteur de troubles ? Et bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

 _Les deux gardes regardent alors Kyoya pendant un moment. Je crois qu'ils viennent de tilter que Kyoya porte un pull rayé…_

Garde 1 : Poteau… Tu penses…à ce que je pense ?

Kyoya : …

Garde 1 : Trop la loose. C'est vraiment, genre…méga embarrassant. En fait, t'sais, on va devoir carrément te tuer et tout.

Kyoya : Non mais j'suis gentil moi, je tue pas les monstres…

 _Kyoya peut dire ce qu'il veut, un combat se déclenche quand même ! Les deux gardes lui barrent la route, l'un ayant un heaume à oreille de lapin et l'autre un heaume à ailes de chauve-souris. Kyoya est quand même satisfait, ça lui manquait de combattre !_

Chris : La Garde Royale attaque !

Kyoya : Ils sont deux, va falloir que je les traite séparément.

Chris : Ouaip !

Kyoya : Je vais commencer par celui qui a un heaume…ailes de chauve-souris _(c'est le garde 2)_.

Chris : *rigole*

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Donc je peux murmurer…ou lui nettoyer son armure. Oh bah oui, comme ça ils verront que je suis bien gentil ! Mais bref…

Chris : *se marre encore plus*

Kyoya : *choisit de nettoyer l'armure du garde 2*

Chris : Tu nettoies l'armure de 02. La crasse qui la recouvre commence à partir.

Garde 1 : Genre, attaque en duo !

Garde 2 : Ça commence à chauffer, là…

 _Kyoya se fait ensuite attaquer par des petits éclats lumineux, mais un plastron vert se balade également. Kyoya reste près du plastron, pour être sûr de ne perdre aucun PV._

Chris : 02 observe tes mouvements.

Kyoya : *recommence son action* Je veux que ça brille !

Chris : Tu nettoies l'armure de 02. La crasse qui la recouvre commence à partir.

Garde 1 : Genre, meurs…

Garde 2 : …Ça commence à chauffer, là…

 _Kyoya subit la même attaque et reste toujours collé au plastron vert. Ah, c'est simple comme combat ! Cependant, plus Kyoya colle son ÂME au plastron, plus le plastron devient rouge…_

Garde 2 : J'en…peux…plus… Fait…trop…CHAUD !

Kyoya : Ah, c'est pour ça que le plastron devenait rouge…

 _Le garde 2 enlève alors son plastron, révélant un torse écailleux et musclé de monstre. Et visiblement, ça ne laisse pas son collègue indifférent !_

Garde 2 : Beaucoup…mieux…

Garde 1 : *un peu agité*

Chris : Le garde 01 semble préoccupé par quelque chose.

Kyoya : Je crois que le garde 1 est amoureux du 2, t'en penses quoi ?

Chris : Je pense pareil !

Kyoya : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Chris : C'est le passage yaoi du jeu, attention à vos yeux les enfants !

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel et choisit de murmurer au garde 1*

Chris : Tu persuades garde 01 d'être honnête avec ses sentiments…

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Garde 1 : Je… Je…

Garde 2 : Humpf…

 _Et c'est reparti pour les attaques de petites étoiles ou de petits éclats de lumière, je sais pas trop ! A la fin de l'attaque, la musique du combat se coupe. Assistons donc à cette confession !_

Garde 1 : M-mec… Je… J'en peux plus ! C'est plus fort que moi !

Kyoya : Évitez de vous sauter dessus devant moi quand même, je joue un gosse je vous rappelle.

Chris : *en train de se marrer derrière*

 _Pendant que Chris et Kyoya rigolent dans leur coin, une petite musique romantique se lance en fond. C'est beau l'amour !_

Garde 1 : Genre 02, j'veux dire… Genre, j'te KIFFE, t'sais !

Kyoya : So much romantisme.

Garde 1 : Ta façon de te battre… Ta façon de parler… Et j'aime trop nos attaques en duo. J'adore quand on reste là tous les deux, à faire tourner nos armes en synchro… 02…je, j'veux dire, je veux que ça continue comme ça.

Garde 2 : …

Garde 1 : *s'agite* Euh, enfin euh… ! Je veux dire… Bouya ! J't'ai eu mec ! Haha…

Kyoya : Oh bah non, c'est pas drôle !

Chris : *a sorti du popcorn qu'il peut manger d'on se sait où* Ouais !

Garde 2 : …01.

Garde 1 : O-ouais mec ?

Garde 2 : …Ça te dirait d'aller…manger une glace…après ça ?

Garde 1 : Carrément mec !

Chris : 01 et 02 se regardent l'un l'autre d'un air joyeux.

Kyoya : Ce jeu est fou. Je forme des couples, j'vais finir par m'appeler Cupidon !

Chris : Et t'as pas fini, je te le dis.

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel et épargne les deux gardes*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 100 PO !

Kyoya : J'suis toujours aussi riche.

 _Le combat se termine et les deux gardes partent tout contents chez le marchand de glace. Kyoya reprend sa route, accompagné de Chris qui termine son popcorn. Le vert finit par arriver dans un endroit…où il fait noir. Encore. Et il se doute que ce n'est pas bon signe ! Son téléphone sonne, et il décroche._

Mei-Mei : Okay, me revoilà ! U-une autre salle dans le noir, hein ? Pas d'inquiétude ! C-C'est déjà réglé grâce à mes compétences en piratage !

 _La lumière revient, et un plateau de journal télévisé apparait, avec King la boîte de conserve en présentateur et Kyoya à l'écran. Évidemment, le vert s'en rend compte parce que la caméra est dans son champ de vision et qu'il entend des bruits._

Mei-Mei : Sérieusement ?

King : *porte un costume* Ooooooooooooh oui ! Bonsoir mes belles et mes beaux ! Ici King, en direct sur KG News !

Kyoya : C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

Chris : Je sens qu'on va rigoler !

King : Il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant à l'est de Hotland ! Par chance, il s'avère que notre reporter s'y trouve, en direct ! Brave reporter ! Trouve-nous un scoop intéressant ! Nos dix merveilleux spectateurs t'attendent !

Kyoya : C'est moi le reporter, j'imagine ?

Chris : Oui, c'est toi ! Fais coucou à la caméra !

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Chris : *ricane*

Kyoya : *avance un peu et tombe sur un verre d'eau*

King : Oh ciel ! Voilà un verre d'eau des plus quelconques.

Kyoya : -_-

Chris : ^_^'

King : Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit. Il suffit parfois d'enjoliver ! Votre attention, cher public ! Notre reporter vient de trouver…un verre d'eau ! Ce qui est stupéfiant avec ce verre d'eau…c'est à quel point il est inintéressant !

Kyoya : *en train de regarder des trucs dans son inventaire*

Chris : *regarde la lave en bas**pense* Est-ce que je peux marcher sur la lave ? J'suis intangible… Je peux peut-être même nager dedans !

King : Comme tout verre d'eau, il est constitué d'eau, de verre, de nitroglycérine…

Kyoya : Attends QUOI ?! De la nitro ?!

Chris : Oh oh…

King : …Un instant. Ça n'est pas un verre d'eau ! C'est…c'est une bombe ! Oh non ! Ce duplex va se transformer…en duplexplosion !

Kyoya et Chris : O_o

King : Pas de panique ! Vous n'avez pas encore vu le reste de la salle !

 _Le décor en carton s'effondre, King s'envole en mode jetpack et Kyoya regarde autour de lui. Il y a six bombes dans la pièce où se trouve le vert. Le verre, un ballon de basket, un livre ouvert avec une bombe à mèche, un…chien, des bâtons de dynamites et un cadeau avec une bombe à mèche dedans. Après Kyoya reporter, Kyoya démineur !_

King : Oh ciel ! Il semblerait que tout dans cette zone soit en fait une bombe ! Ce chien est une bombe ! Ce ballon est une bombe ! Brave reporter… Si tu ne désamorces pas toutes ces bombes… Cette grosse bombe te réduira en miettes d'ici deux minutes !

 _King montre du doigt une énorme bombe à mèche rouge plus loin._

Kyoya : O_O

Chris : Oh putain…

King : Après quoi, pour les « live », ça risque d'être un peu mort ! Quelle tristesse ! Quelle horreur ! Nos neufs téléspectateurs vont vraiment a-do-rer ! Bonne chance, trésor !

Mei-Mei : N-ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai installé un programme de déminage sur ton téléphone ! Appuie sur « désamorcer » quand la bombe entre en Zone de déminage !

Kyoya : Il y a tout sur ce téléphone…

Mei-Mei : Allez, t-tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

 _Kyoya se met alors à courir après les bombes, car oui certaines essaient de fuir ! Il parvient à désamorcer toutes les bombes dans le temps imparti et pousse un soupir de soulagement._

King : Bien joué, trésor ! Toutes les bombes sont désamorcées ! Si tu n'avais pas réussi, la méga-bombe aurait explosé au bout de deux minutes ! Mais désormais, elle n'explosera plus dans deux minutes ! En fait, elle explosera dans deux secondes !

Kyoya : MAIS T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX ?!

King : Ce fut un plaisir, trésor !

Kyoya : Adieu, monde cruel…

King : …Ah. Il semblerait que la bombe ait un problème technique.

Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*

Mei-Mei : *au téléphone* C'est parce que ! Pendant que tu faisais ton monologue, j'ai ! J'ai…ré…j'ai répa…j'ai cha-changé…

King : Oh non. Tu as désactivé la bombe grâce à tes talents de hacker.

Mei-Mei : Ouais ! C'est e-exactement ça !

King : Malédiction ! Me voilà de nouveau totalement désemparé ! Maudit sois-tu, humain ! Maudite sois-tu, Dr. Mei-Mei, toi et ton aide précieuse ! Mais je ne maudis pas mes huit braves téléspectateurs pour leur fidélité ! A la revoyure, trésor ! *s'en va*

Mei-Mei : Waouh…o-on lui a donné une bonne leçon ! H-hé, écoute… Je sais que j'ai pas fait la meilleure première impression…mais je crois que je deviens beaucoup moins…euh moins…m-moins hésitante à te venir en aide !

Kyoya : Ouais, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me harceler, ça m'arrangerait !

Mei-Mei : N-ne fais pas attention à ce g-gros robot s-stupide ! J-je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal ! Et s'il f-faut vraiment en arriver là, il suffira de l'ét…

Kyoya : …L'éteindre ?

Mei-Mei : Euh non, rien ! A plus ! *raccroche*

 _Kyoya hausse les épaules, jette un regard à Chris, puis les deux reprennent leurs chemins. Et on verra la suite une prochaine fois !_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *pointe Kyoya avec son couteau* Par hasard, c'est pas toi qui m'a ENCORE chouré mon téléphone ? Je le retrouve plus._**

 ** _Kyoya : *flippe* Mais arrête d'être parano ! J'ai rien fait !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Chris, il est sur la table ton tel._**

 ** _Chris : *tourne la tête* Ah…ouais._**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir* Et tu repointes Kyoya avec ce couteau, je te jure que je te le care dans le cul. Et pas du côté du manche._**

 ** _Chris : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Moi : Vraiment, quelle super ambiance ici en ce moment ! -_-'_**

 ** _Kyoya : *en train de manger des chocolats* J'en ai marre, il m'a déjà ravagé la main…_**

 ** _Chris : T'avais qu'à pas jouer au con !_**

 ** _Moi : STOP ! Ça suffit les deux ! Chris, tu t'excuses de lui avoir pété la main et Kyoya, tu t'excuses d'avoir fouillé son tel ! TOUT DE SUITE ! è_é_**

 ** _Kyoya et Chris : O_o_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourit*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Okay, désolé Chris, j'aurais jamais dû fouiller dans ton tel, c'était vraiment dégueu de ma part…_**

 ** _Chris : *soupire* Bon, j'suis désolé de t'avoir défoncé la main, j'aurais dû être plus calme…_**

 ** _Moi : Eh bah voilà ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Laissez des reviews, et à dimanche._**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, salut…_**

 ** _Moi : Boiiiiiiiiii n_n_**


	13. Vers le Noyau

**_Moi : Coucouuuuuuu ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'es trop de bonne humeur toi, c'est suspect._**

 ** _Moi : Oh, j'passe juste beaucoup de temps dans les fanarts en ce moment ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ENCORE en train de manger des fraises* Tu peux nous laisser tranquilles STP ? Toi et tes fanarts de nous…_**

 ** _Moi : Je t'arrête tout de suite Kyo, c'est pas sur vous ! C'est même pas sur BeyBlade en fait, c'est sur My Hero Academia… (Je suis à fond dessus en ce moment ^^)_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tant mieux._**

 ** _Moi : Bref, nouveau chapitre ! On continue dans le WTF XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Youhou…_**

 ** _Chris : *arrive en baillant* Désolé, jet-lag…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Jet-lag ? T'étais où encore ?_**

 ** _Chris : Un indice : étoiles !_**

 ** _Moi : Pas très difficile comme énigme !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-'_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et ne possède pas non plus Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours avec ses fraises*_**

 ** _Chris : Il a quoi lui ? Il est plutôt viande d'habitude._**

 ** _Ryuga : J'sais pas, mais ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'il en mange…_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane* T'aurais pas fait une connerie toi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Crève._**

 ** _Chris : Okay ! J'vais me chercher un café si c'est comme ça…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Alors les italiens…ils ont pas la réputation d'être des gros dragueurs ultra prétentieux ? XD  
J'adore Orelsan, mais « Basique » n'est pas sa meilleure je trouve ! Après, c'est Orelsan hein ! Le mec c'est une machine à hit ! ^^  
P.S : (Moi : Traffy ! Je sens qu'on va pas tarder à avoir de la visite ! Law : Ah ? Moi : Kiddou va pas tarder à se ramener, mais il a l'air assez remonté. Law : Quand est-ce qu'il ne l'est pas, Wonderinn-ya ? Moi : …Pas faux ! Mais il est pas toujours énervé, pas vrai Traffy ? ^^ Law : *sourire en coin*)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Kyoya veut pas te filer ses fraises, il a trop envie d'en manger…c'était prévisible n_n'  
Moi j'suis plutôt allemand ! Depuis 5 ans que j'en fais, j'ai l'impression de pas savoir faire une phrase…XD  
La phrase à l'envers de Masamune c'était « King est trop canon et je l'aime gros comme ça ^^ »_**

 ** _yadonushies : Merci pour l'info ! En rap français, je dois avouer que j'aime juste Orelsan et Bigflo & Oli ^^'  
Kyoya avec les cheveux lâchés, mon Dieu qu'il est beau ! Mais il est toujours hyper canon pour moi, donc voilà quoi XD  
P.S : J'adore les longues reviews *v*_**

* * *

 _Nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Après avoir risqué sa vie, et pas qu'une fois, Kyoya doit reprendre la route pour rejoindre le Noyau, et ainsi atteindre le château de Tsubasa et quitter l'Underground. Toujours accompagné de Chris, son narrateur blond, il quitte la zone où il a dû désamorcer plusieurs bombes. Les deux progressent et voient le Noyau au loin. La musique a disparu, ne laissant place qu'à un grondement sourd mécanique, comme si le Noyau grinçait au loin. Mei-Mei appelle Kyoya à ce moment-là._

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Mei-Mei : Euh…j'ai remarqué que tu ne disais pas grand-chose…

Kyoya : Tu déconnes ? J'suis pas vraiment silencieux…

Chris : Le personnage que tu joues ne parle jamais en fait. Un peu comme Red dans Pokémon, tu vois ?

Kyoya : Ouais, okay.

Mei-Mei : Tu t'inquiètes à propos de ta rencontre avec Tsubasa… ?

Kyoya : Je m'inquiète pas vraiment, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui…

Mei-Mei : B-ben, ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? L-le roi est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le raisonner, et… A-avec ton ÂME humaine, tu peux traverser la Barrière sans problèmes ! Alors pas d'inquiétude ! G-garde le sourire et oublie ces histoires. *raccroche*

Kyoya : Je commence à vraiment douter de Tsubasa…

Chris : Je comprends, ouais.

Kyoya : La seule personne qui m'a dit du mal de lui, c'est Hikaru. Mais elle avait l'air tellement sincère… Le truc, c'est que les autres aussi ont l'air sincère quand ils me disent qu'il est gentil ! Mais…est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment objectifs ? Ryuto est très naïf, donc il peut ignorer des choses… Quant à Dashan et Mei-Mei, ils suivent directement les ordres de Tsubasa… Non vraiment, je suis perdu.

Chris : C'est compliqué, très compliqué. Mais bon, tu verras bien quand on le rencontrera ! Pour l'instant, on doit rejoindre le Noyau.

Kyoya : Ouais, t'as raison.

 _Le vert et le blond reprennent leur chemin et arrive devant un nouvel ascenseur. Ayant le choix entre plusieurs étages, Kyoya prend le seul qu'il n'a jamais vu : l'étage gauche 3. En sortant de l'ascenseur, le décor a totalement changé ! Plus de lave et plus de falaise, place à une plateforme rouge violacée de style technologique. Kyoya avance un peu et tombe près d'une échoppe tenue par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus, dans lesquels sont fichés deux nœuds roses. Elle porte un chandail avec un gros nœud rose, un short bouffant rose aussi, des longs bas et des escarpins noirs. De faux yeux noirs sont dessinés sur son visage, comme si elle en avait plusieurs._

Kyoya : Sophie ?!

Sophie : Bienvenue dans notre salon, mon sucre ~

Kyoya : Et allez, c'est reparti pour les surnoms…

Chris : *ricane* C'est ballot hein ? La seule personne qui ne te donne pas de surnom mignon, c'est Ryuga !

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux*

Sophie : Désirerais-tu goûter une de nos Arachnopâtisseries ?

Kyoya : Ne le prends pas mal, mais non. Et puis j'ai déjà assez de trucs pour me soigner dans mes poches.

Sophie : *sourit et se penche pour chuchoter* On se reverra plus tard.

Kyoya : ?

Chris : Allez, avance ! On a encore des aventures qui nous attendent.

 _Kyoya hoche la tête et reprend son chemin, et finit par arriver en face d'un nouveau SUPER labyrinthe de flèches et de vapeur ! Non, je n'aime pas les labyrinthes dans des jeux… Bref, le téléphone de Kyoya sonne._

Kyoya : *décroche* Ouais ?

Mei-Mei : Salut, c'est Mei-Mei ! Cette salle est comme celle qu'on a vue avant. Il y a deux énigmes au nord et au sud… Tu vas devoir les résoudre pour continuer !

Kyoya : Encore ? Bordel…

Mei-Mei : A-au fait, je voulais te dire que… Je n'aime pas vraiment donner les solutions des énigmes…

Kyoya : C'est une blague… ?

Mei-Mei : Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi, d'accord ? En fait, attends, j'ai une idée ! Devenons amis sur UnderNet ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à me biper si tu as besoin d'aide !

Kyoya : Tu me spammes déjà tous les deux mètres avec tes putains de messages sur UnderNet !

Mei-Mei : Attends…on est déjà amis sur UnderNet ? Parce que…je t'avais déjà créé un compte… ? Du coup, tu lis mes post depuis le début…

Kyoya : *blasé* Oui…

Mei-Mei : Bon, ben j'espère que tu es du même avis ! Pour Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. *raccroche*

Kyoya : J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou avant la fin de ce jeu…

Chris : Tu n'es pas déjà fou ?

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Chris : Pour aimer Ryuga, faut pas avoir une case en moins ?

Kyoya : *se vexe* Je n'aime PAS Ryuga !

Chris : *ricane* Ah c'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas collé ton poing dans la gueule quand il t'a embrassé sur la joue ?

Kyoya : *rougit et grogne* Si je colle mon poing dans la gueule de Ryuga, j'aurais intérêt à courir très vite…

Chris : Ah ouais, pas faux.

 _Le vert part donc au nord pour résoudre la première énigme. Pour cette fois, il ne dispose que d'un projectile, mais c'est Kyoya, donc il arrive à résoudre l'énigme sans grande difficulté. Le vert descend donc ensuite au sud pour résoudre la deuxième énigme et ouvrir cette fichue porte ! En arrivant devant la porte de la deuxième énigme, le téléphone de Kyoya sonne._

Kyoya : *décroche* Quoi, Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : Eh bien, euh…ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la situation mais… Ça te dirait qu'on regarde tous les deux une série télé humaine un de ces quatre ? Ça s'appelle…Mew Mew Kissy Cutie…

Kyoya : Mei-Mei…c'est non ! Ce genre de mièvrerie stupide, c'est pas pour moi…

Chris : Kyoya…

Kyoya : Okay okay ! D'accord Mei-Mei, je veux bien…

Mei-Mei : S-sérieux ?! Waouh ! C'est…c'est vraiment bien ! C'est, euh, ma série préférée ! Ça parle d'une fille humaine, Mew Mew, qui a des oreilles de chat ! Les humains en ont pas, d-du coup ça la rend très complexée ! Mais genre…à la fin, elle se rend compte que ses oreilles ne changent rien ! Que ses amis l'aiment malgré ces dernières, c'est super émouvant ! …Oups…spoilers…

Kyoya : -_-

Mei-Mei : Ah et aussi, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais elle possède le pouvoir de contrôler tous ceux qu'elle embrasse ! Elle embrasse les gens pour les contrôler et régler ses soucis !

Kyoya : C'est glauque…

Mei-Mei : Personne ne se souvient de rien après s'être fait embrasser, tu vois ? MAIS SI ELLE RATE SON BAISER, ALORS LA ! Alors…euh, donc en fait, euh, j'veux dire… Finalement, elle réalise que, euh, contrôler les gens… BON OKAY, j'ai presque spoilé toute la série là !

Kyoya : *en train de s'endormir au bout du téléphone*

Mei-Mei : Euuuh, j'pense que tu pourrais vraiment aimer ! On devrait regarder ça, une fois ton périple terminé ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Raaah, c'est pas possible ! Elle va me laisser tranquille avec son anime stupide ?

Chris : *ricane*

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et va résoudre l'énigme suivante*

 _Le lion résout donc l'énigme en étant aiguiller par Chris et remonte jusqu'à la porte. Comme la fois précédente, la porte s'ouvre dans un grondement impressionnant. Une fois la porte passée, Kyoya et son narrateur tombent sur une nouvelle étoile de sauvegarde. Le fond du décor semble plein de…fils de soie…ou est-ce que ce sont des fils de toile d'araignée ?_

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : Il flotte dans l'air une odeur de toile d'araignée…cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : Toile d'araignée ? Je crois que c'est pour ça que Sophie m'a dit qu'on se reverrait…

 _Kyoya avance dans un hall et s'arrête en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a plus de musique. Le vert essaie de reprendre son chemin mais ses pieds sont accrochés dans quelque chose. Des toiles d'araignée au sol… Un rire se fait alors entendre._

? : Ahuhuhuhuhu… Vous avez entendu ça, vous autres ?

Kyoya : Ouais, c'est bien le rire de Sophie…

Chris : Les arachnophobes, c'est pas pour vous !

Kyoya : *enlève la toile de ses baskets* Je vais devoir faire un nouveau combat de mini boss.

Chris : De boss ! Sophie est un boss. Mais la technique pour la vaincre est excessivement simple, ça va être réglé en une minute !

Kyoya : *avance un peu*

Sophie : Apparemment, un humain en pull rayé se dirigerait par ici…

Kyoya : Bah ouais.

Chris : *met son pied dans une toile* Non, ça colle pas… Ça commence à me saouler d'être intangible, je peux pas m'amuser.

Kyoya : *facepalm*

 _Le vert avance encore et se retrouve face à d'énormes toiles d'araignée dans lesquelles il va être obligé de marcher. Et ça va coller, donc le ralentir…_

Sophie : J'ai entendu dire que les humains détestaient les araignées.

Kyoya : Pas tous, mais beaucoup ouais ! *marche dans les toiles en galérant* Bordel, que ça colle !

Sophie : Qu'ils adoraient les écraser.

Kyoya : *empêtré dans les toiles* Bordel de bordel…

Sophie : Qu'ils s'amusaient à leur arracher les pattes.

Kyoya : *en train de s'énerver tout seul*

Chris : Kyoya, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais Sophie parle hein…

Kyoya : *galère dans les toiles* Fais chier !

Chris : -_-'

Sophie : *apparait sur le côté dans une grande toile* J'ai entendu dire…qu'ils étaient radins comme pas deux.

 _Kyoya tourne la tête vers Sophie et se rend compte qu'il est encerclé par des araignées. Amis arachnophobes, n'ayez pas peur ! Les araignées dans Undertale sont dessinées comme le ferait un enfant. Oui, un rond avec quatre pattes de chaque côté !_

Kyoya : Raaah, et en plus je suis collé de partout !

Sophie : Ahuhuhuhuhu ! Tu as peur que nos pâtisseries ne soient pas à ton goût, mon sucre ?

Kyoya : C'est-à-dire que…

Sophie : Ahuhuhu… Permets-moi de te rassurer. Je crois bien que ton goût…est pile ce qu'il manque à notre prochaine fournée !

Kyoya : …Elle sous-entend bien que je vais finir dans ses donuts ?

Chris : Oui !

Kyoya : Mon ÂME humaine a-t-elle si bon goût ?

 _Sophie se fend d'un petit rire et le combat se déclenche. C'est reparti pour un tour ! L'ÂME de Kyoya a peut-être bon goût, mais là elle va surtout devoir combattre._

Chris : Sophie t'a piégé !

Kyoya : Bon, je fais quoi ?

Chris : Tu te souviens de l'Arachnocidre que tu as acheté dans les Ruines ?

Kyoya : Woh, c'était il y a longtemps ! Mais oui, je m'en souviens.

Chris : C'était pour CE moment ! Bois-le !

Kyoya : …J'suis obligé ? Je me souviens de quoi c'est fait…

Chris : Allez ! C'est juste du liquide, bloque ta respiration et tu sentiras pas le goût.

Kyoya : *choisit ITEMS et prend l'Arachnocidre* Bon…bah quand faut y aller…

Chris : Tu bois l'Arachnocidre. PV entièrement restaurés.

Kyoya : *grimace un peu* J'en avais pas perdu, mais bon…

Sophie : Hein ? Où as-tu trouvé ça… ? L'aurais-tu volé ?

Kyoya : Non, je l'ai acheté !

Sophie : Oh, mon bébé ~ Montrons-lui ce qu'on fait aux voleurs par ici ~

Kyoya : Elle parle à qui ?

Chris : Sa grosse araignée domestique cheloue qui s'appelle Cupcake.

Kyoya : Oh fuck…

 _Une petite araignée arrive alors, tenant une grande feuille de papier. On se demande même comment c'est possible…_

Sophie : Hein ? Un télégramme en provenance des Ruines ?

Kyoya : Fiou, sauvé…

Sophie : Quoi ? Elles disent toutes qu'elles t'auraient croisé et que…tu as fait un don en faveur de leur cause !

Kyoya : Mais bien sûr, c'est TOUT A FAIT ça ! Héhé…

Sophie : Sapristi, je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un terrible malentendu ! On m'avait dit que tu haïssais les araignées ~

Kyoya : Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais je ne les hais pas.

Sophie : Cette personne qui m'a demandé de prendre ton ÂME…je crois qu'elle parlait d'un AUTRE humain à pull rayé ~

Kyoya : *regarde Chris* Genre…toi ?

Chris : Haha, comme tu es drôle Kyoya…

Sophie : Navrée pour toute cette pagaille ~ Ahuhuhu ~

Kyoya : Il y a pas de mal…

Sophie : Pour me faire pardonner…tu es libre de revenir ici autant de fois que tu le veux. Tu pourras jouer avec mon familier après que j'ai pris soin de t'entoiler !

Kyoya : …Merci ?

Sophie : Ahuhuhuhuhuhu ~ Je plaisante ~ Je vais t'épargner à présent.

Chris : Sophie t'épargne.

Kyoya : *choisit MERCY et épargne à son tour Sophie*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 XP et 0 PO.

Kyoya : Quoi ? Bon, bah j'm'en fous de toute façon, je suis pété de thunes…

 _Le combat s'achève ainsi, et je pense qu'on peut officiellement dire que c'était le combat le plus facile de tout le jeu ! Toutes les araignées partent, il ne reste plus que Sophie face à Kyoya._

Sophie : Ahuhuhuhu… Voilà qui était amusant ! A une prochaine fois, mon sucre ! *rit et disparait*

Kyoya : C'était bizarre comme combat, mais…c'était rigolo…

Chris : Allez, en avant ! Sortons de là, c'est collant et tes baskets vont pas tarder à être foutues…

Kyoya : C'est pas MES pompes ! J'm'en fous, mes bottes elles vont bien.

Chris : Ouais…ouais, t'as raison.

 _Le vert sort enfin du hall bourré de toiles d'araignée, traverse un petit hall fait de briques violettes, comme dans les Ruines, puis arrive face à un mur immense avec une branche de lierre, à côté d'escaliers tout aussi immenses._

King : Oh ? Cet humain…

Kyoya : Oh non, les conneries recommencent…

King : *caché derrière un pilier en haut du mur* Serait-ce toi… ?

Kyoya : *lève la tête* J'ai pas envie là, ça va me saouler…

King : *se décale…ce qui permet à Kyoya de voir que la boite de conserve porte une robe de princesse bleue* …Mon véritable amour ?

Kyoya : Non. Non non non non non non non ! NON !

Chris : Kyoya, calme-toi s'il te plait…

King : *chuchote* Tu t'ennuies, trésor ? Ce spectacle doit être sublime, alors si tu n'y mets pas du tien…nous allons devoir passer à la suite, par respect pour le public.

Kyoya : *grogne* Okay, ça va, c'est bon… Je vais y mettre du mien !

King : *chuchote* Compris. Allons casser la baraque !

Chris : *rigole tout seul*

 _Une petite mélodie se lance alors et Robot King descend les escaliers en tenant sa robe. Kyoya a très envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête, mais il a pas de flingue sous la main._

King : *chante en rythme avec la mélodie* Mon amour…tu dois t'enfuir ! Le Roi Monstre…cherche à t'occire. Les humains…ne peuvent rester ! Bien que j'en…sois bouleversé. *des pétales de fleurs roses se mettent à voler en mode confettis* Tu finiras…dans une cellule. Tu mourras…oh ciel, c'est vraiment nul !

Kyoya : *fait semblant d'avoir l'air concerné*

King : *chante toujours* Désespoir…tu meurs ce soir ! Au revoir…bou-hou, c'est tellement triste. *pose sa main sur la tête de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *fronce les sourcils*

 _Une étoile filante passe dans le fond et la petite mélodie cesse. Kyoya regarde d'un mauvais œil la main de la boite de conserve avec la voix de King. Est-ce qu'il a peur que Robot King se mette à lui caresser les cheveux ?_

King : Tellement triste. Te voir ainsi finir au cachot.

Kyoya : …Quoi ?

King : *sort une télécommande* Allez, ciao ciao !

 _Avant que Kyoya ait le temps de réagir, Robot King appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande et une trappe s'ouvre sous les pieds du verre. Kyoya chute comme une plume, suivi par Chris et la boite de conserve en mode jetpack. Le lion atterrit sur une falaise qui ressemble à celles que l'on peut voir à Hotland, reliée à quelque chose par un tapis roulant._

Kyoya : Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant…

King : Oh non ! Mais que vais-je faire ? Mon seul amour, qui va bientôt périr dans ce cachot.

Kyoya : Je commence à en avoir marre qu'il parle comme ça de moi, même si c'est pour de faux.

King : Et l'énigme qu'il renferme est si vile, que seule la mort, mon âme sœur y trouvera !

Chris : J'ai l'impression de regarder du théâtre !

Kyoya : Je pense que c'est voulu.

 _Le vert tourne la tête et remarque un grand damier coloré sur le côté. Un damier coloré ? Cela ne vous rappelle-t-il pas quelque chose ?_

Kyoya : Chris…me dit pas que les couleurs correspondent à celles que Ryuto m'avait décrites à Snowdin ?

Chris : Euh, je crois que si…

King : Ô cieux, soyez cléments ! Cet affreux dédale aux plaques colorées ! Chacune de ces dalles a sa propre fonction. Par exemple, les vertes produiront un son, et tu devras combattre un monstre. Les rouges vont…mais…une petite minute. Nous avons déjà vu cette énigme, non ?

Kyoya : Euh…oui…

King : Mais oui ! Tu te souviens toujours des règles, pas vrai ? Splendide ! Dans ce cas, pas besoin de te les répéter !

Kyoya : -_-'

King : Oh, et tu vas devoir presser le pas ! Car, si tu ne franchis pas ce couloir en 30 secondes…

 _Une rangée de flammes apparait derrière Kyoya, ce qui n'augure rien de bon…_

King : Ces lance-flammes vont te rôtir sur place !

Kyoya : Ô joie…

Chris : O_o

King : Hahahahahaha ! Mon pauvre chou, vois mon désarroi ! J'en pleure même de rire ! Bonne chance !

 _Comme Kyoya ne se souvient ABSOLUMENT PAS de la signification de chaque couleur, il décide de faire comme il fait souvent : foncer comme un bourrin ! Il court sur les cases, se faisant électriser à quelques reprises, glissant et marchant dans l'eau. Mais, malgré le fait qu'il fonce à toute vitesse, il n'arrive pas au bout en moins de 30 secondes. En même temps, c'est pas vraiment possible… Le damier perd ses couleurs et King se met à sa hauteur. Les flammes se rapprochent à toute vitesse, puis s'arrêtent._

King : Et voici les flammes, trésor ! *les flammes se rapprochent*

Kyoya : Je commence à avoir chaud…

King : Elles se rapprochent ! *les flammes se rapprochent encore* Elles sont tout près ! Oh ciel !

Kyoya : *droit comme un i* Putain, je vais me faire cramer là !

Chris : *en plein milieu des flammes* Mais nooooooooon !

King : *les flammes se rapprochent au point que Kyoya ne peut plus bouger du tout* Ça ne devrait plus tarder !

Kyoya : *pas bien du tout* Chris…t'es sûr de ça ?

Chris : *toujours en plein milieu des flammes* Mais oui !

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Je peux pas trop décrocher…

Chris : Va bien falloir pourtant.

Kyoya : *sort son téléphone comme il peut, décroche et met le haut-parleur*

Mei-Mei : Attends ! Je vais te sauver ! Je suis déjà en train de hacker le système pare-feu !

 _Les flammes se désactivent presque instantanément et Kyoya pousse un énième soupir de soulagement. Il en a poussé beaucoup depuis le début du jeu !_

King : Oh non ! Comment cela se peut-il ? Battu de nouveau par le brillant docteur Mei-Mei !

Mei-Mei : C'est exact ! Allez, King, lâche l'affaire ! Tu ne pourras jamais nous battre… Pas tant qu'on travaille en équipe !

Kyoya : Je fais pratiquement tout quand même…

Mei-Mei : Fini les énigmes ! Rentre chez toi et laisse-nous tranquille !

Kyoya : Hé ho, c'est moi qu'il essaie de tuer, pas toi !

King : Mes énigmes ? Finies ? Mei-Mei, trésor, mais de quoi parles-tu… ? Tu as déjà oublié à quoi servent les dalles vertes ? Lorsqu'elles jouent un son, tu affrontes un monstre… Et, trésor…ce monstre…c'est moi !

 _L'ÂME de Kyoya sort de sa poitrine pour un combat qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'avais oublié…_

Chris : King attaque !

Kyoya : Est-ce qu'on va me laisser un peu de répit ?

Chris : Après, je crois…

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Bon, ma seule option c'est de hurler… Eh bah je vais le faire, parce que j'en ai marre !

Chris : Tu chouines. Aucun résultat…

King : C'est la fin, mon chou ! Dis au revoir !

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Je sens que le combat promet…

King : Un appel ? Tu devrais le prendre !

Kyoya : *décroche* Ouaip ?

Mei-Mei : Hé ! Ça se présente mal, mais ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai installé une dernière chose sur ton téléphone… ! Tu vois le gros bouton jaune ?

Kyoya : Ouais, je le vois.

Mei-Mei : Appuie dessus !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT et appuie sur le bouton*

Chris : Tu appuies sur le bouton jaune. Le téléphone entre en résonnance avec King… !

 _L'ÂME de Kyoya se retourne alors, comme une ÂME de monstre, et vire au jaune._

Kyoya : Que… ?

Mei-Mei : Allez, vas-y !

Kyoya : Chris ?

Chris : Ton ÂME peut tirer maintenant ! Concentre-toi, c'est tout !

Kyoya : Okay.

 _Le vert rassemble sa concentration et parvient à tirer sur la boîte de conserve face à lui. Nouvelle couleur d'ÂME, nouvelle propriété !_

King : Ooooh ! Oooooooooh ! Tu m'as vaincu ! Comment est-ce possible, une telle puissance, etc…

Kyoya : Même lui il est blasé !

 _Robot King s'en va alors, comme il est venu, laissant Kyoya seul avec son narrateur blond._

Mei-Mei : Je crois que tu l'as eu ! T'as fait du super boulot, tu sais !

Kyoya : Là, Mei-Mei, j'avoue que c'est grâce à toi.

Mei-Mei : Quoi ? Oh non, enfin… C'est toi qui faisais tous ces trucs cools ! De mon côté, j'ai juste bidouillé des programmes sur ton téléphone.

Kyoya : Tu m'as quand même sauvé la peau.

Mei-Mei : Huuum…d-dis, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais…j-je peux te dire un truc ?

Kyoya : Ouais, si tu veux…

Mei-Mei : …A-avant de te rencontrer, j-je me… J'aimais pas vraiment qui j'étais, tu vois ? Depuis pas mal de temps, je me trouvais inutile. E-et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit s-sans…sans laisser tomber tous les autres. M-mais le fait de t'aider… ! Ça m'a aidé à me sentir…beaucoup mieux à mon sujet. Alors…merci de m'avoir permis de t'aider.

Kyoya : Mmh…de rien.

Mei-Mei : E-enfin bref ! On arrive bientôt au Noyau ! C'est juste après l'Hôtel KG ! Allez ! Finissons-en ! *raccroche*

Chris : L'Hôtel KG ? Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

Kyoya : Tu l'as lu dans ton script ?

Chris : *ricane* Oh oui, maintenant je me souviens ! Je pense que tu vas bien aimer.

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : Tu verras, tu verras.

 _Le vert reprend son chemin et marche un moment. Il finit par arriver devant l'Hôtel KG, et il y a une petite surprise qui l'y attend ! Ryuga est adossé contre un mur, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, et sourit en voyant Kyoya arriver. Le vert rougit en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux la dernière fois, puis s'approche._

Ryuga : Hé. J'ai entendu dire que tu allais au Noyau. Ça te dirait de manger un bout avec moi avant ?

Kyoya : Ouais, ça me dit bien. J'ai pas mangé depuis un moment.

Ryuga : Cool, merci de m'inviter.

Kyoya : *ricane* T'es vraiment un enfoiré dès qu'il s'agit de payer ta bouffe !

Ryuga : *ricane* J'y peux rien, c'est mon perso.

Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel* J'en peux plus… Ce mec est libre de faire tout ce qu'il veut, simplement parce que Wonderinn l'aime bien !

Kyoya : *chuchote* No rage Chris.

Chris : *grogne*

Ryuga : *prend la main de Kyoya* Par ici, je connais un raccourci.

Kyoya : *rougit légèrement* Okay.

 _Ryuga utilise son pouvoir de téléportation et Kyoya et lui se retrouvent dans un restau à l'ambiance …assez simple. La petite musique en fond est romantique, et entre Ryuga et Kyoya, il y a une bougie. Le blanc est accoudé sur la table, nique les bonnes manières, comme s'il essayait d'être le plus proche possible de Kyoya._

Ryuga : Bon, on y est. Donc. Ton voyage se termine bientôt, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Normalement, oui…

Ryuga : Tu dois vraiment vouloir rentrer chez toi.

Kyoya : Bah ouais…même si c'est assez sympa ici, au final.

Chris : *debout à côté* C'est lui qui te donne envie de rester ?

Kyoya : *n'écoute pas Chris*

Chris : *un peu vexé d'être ignoré*

Ryuga : Hé. J'connais ce sentiment, mon pote. Mais…parfois, il vaut mieux se contenter de ce qu'on a.

Kyoya : *pense* Il connait le sentiment…de vouloir rentrer chez lui ?

Ryuga : Ici-bas, t'as à manger, à boire, des amis… Est-ce que tout ce que tu as à faire là-haut…en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Chris…est-ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de me dissuader de partir ?

Chris : J'en ai bien l'impression. Pour une fois, il ne sort pas de son rôle, c'est ce que dit vraiment son personnage.

Kyoya : *répète en chuchotant* Il ne veut pas que je parte…

Ryuga : *tourne la tête* …Bah, oublie ça. *regarde à nouveau Kyoya* J'te fais confiance, le mioche.

Kyoya : *ricane* J'suis pas un mioche.

Ryuga : *tourne à nouveau la tête en souriant* Hey. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire.

Kyoya : *sourit* Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya dans les yeux* Tu t'souviens que je suis sentinelle dans la forêt de Snowdin, hein ?

Kyoya : Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

Ryuga : Je reste là, à attendre l'arrivée des humains. C'est plutôt barbant.

Kyoya : *avance ses mains sans même s'en rendre compte* J'imagine bien. C'est pas tous les quatre matins que des humains viennent ici, apparemment.

Ryuga : Heureusement, tout au fond de la forêt…il y a cette ÉNORME porte verrouillée. Et elle est parfaite pour s'entraîner aux blagues « toc toc ».

Kyoya : La porte…

Chris : Celle qui mène aux Ruines.

Ryuga : *avance sa main droite et prend celle de Kyoya sur la table* Un jour, je « tapais » la discute tout seul, comme d'hab. Je frappe la porte en disant « toc toc ». Et d'un coup, de l'autre côté…j'entends la voix d'une femme.

Kyoya : *serre la main de Ryuga dans la sienne* Une femme dans les Ruines… ? Hikaru ?

Chris : Hé ! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait cette blague sur un squelette dans son journal intime !

Ryuga : *d'une voix plus aigüe* « Qui est là ? » *reprend sa voix normale* Du coup, naturellement, je réponds : « tuba ». *voix plus aigüe* « Tuba qui ? » *voix normale* « Tuba trouver cette blague vraiment nulle. ».

Kyoya : *pouffe un peu de rire*

Ryuga : Et là, elle éclate de rire. Comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'elle ait entendue de sa vie. Du coup, j'continue d'en sortir, et elle se met à rire de plus belle. Personne avait jamais trouvé mes blagues aussi drôles.

Kyoya : *sourit*

Chris : *pense* Putain, Kyoya est en train de boire ses paroles ! J'vous jure, il est pas possible…

Ryuga : Je continue, et tout à coup, ELLE frappe à la porte et lance… *voix plus aigüe* « Toc toc » *voix normale* J'réponds « Qui est là ? » *voix plus aigüe* « Maria ! » *voix normale* « Maria qui ? » *voix plus aigüe* « Olé ! ».

Chris : …J'ai pas la blague…

Kyoya : *grand sourire* Moi je l'ai.

Ryuga : Wow. Ça crève les yeux, cette femme était extrêmement douée. On a continué de se raconter des blagues pendant des heures. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû partir. Ryuto devient ronchon sans son histoire avant d'aller au lit.

Kyoya : *rigole*

Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Ryuga : *caresse la main de Kyoya dans la sienne* Mais elle m'a demandé de repasser la voir, ce que j'ai fait. Je suis revenu encore. Et encore. C'est notre passe-temps. Nous raconter des blagues pourries à travers la porte. C'est le pied.

Kyoya : *rougit un peu plus*

Chris : Bon, comme j'existe plus, je vais faire un tour. *part explorer le restau*

Ryuga : *tourne la tête* …Pourtant, un jour, j'ai remarqué qu'elle riait pas beaucoup. Je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas…et elle m'a sorti quelque chose d'étrange.

Kyoya : *se crispe un peu*

Ryuga : *voix plus aigüe* « Si un humain franchit un jour cette porte…pourriez-vous, par pitié, me promettre quelque chose ? Veillez sur lui, et protégez-le, d'accord ? ».

Kyoya : *choqué* Quoi… ?

Chris : *revient à côté de Kyoya* Quoi ? J'ai raté un truc ?

Kyoya : *baisse la tête* Si Ryuga me protège…c'est parce qu'Hikaru lui a demandé de le faire…

Chris : Oh…

Ryuga : Pour être franc, je déteste faire des promesses à quelqu'un. Et cette femme, je connais même pas son nom. Mais…quelqu'un qui aime à ce point les blagues pourries…possède cette sincérité à laquelle on ne peut dire « non ».

Kyoya : *encore assez retourné par la révélation de Ryuga*

Ryuga : *lâche la main de Kyoya* Tu vois c'que je veux dire ? Cette promesse que je lui ai faite… Tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si elle m'avait rien dit ?

Kyoya : *déglutit* Euh…

Ryuga : *ferme les yeux* …P'tite tête.

Kyoya : Ryuga… ?

Chris : *regarde la scène avec intérêt*

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec ses yeux de psychopathe et parle très lentement* …Tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

Kyoya : *devient tout blanc en réalisant que Ryuga l'aurait tué*

Chris : Merde…

Ryuga : *respire et reprend la main de Kyoya en souriant* Hé, détends-toi, poto ! J'plaisantais, c'est tout.

Kyoya : *resserre la main de Ryuga* T'en avais pas vraiment l'air…

Ryuga : Et puis…tu trouves pas que j'ai assuré ta protection comme un pro jusqu'ici ?

Kyoya : *retrouve le sourire* Ouais…t'as assuré.

Ryuga : J'veux dire, regarde toi ! T'as pas cassé ta pipe une seule fois.

Kyoya : *pouffe doucement* Ouais…

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya dans les yeux* Hé, c'est quoi ce regard ? J'ai pas raison ?

Kyoya : Si, bien sûr que si !

Ryuga : *soupire et se lève comme s'il n'en avait pas envie* Bon…bah c'est tout. Prends soin de toi, gamin.

Kyoya : *se lève aussi* Merci…

Ryuga : *sourit et fait le tour de la table pour rejoindre Kyoya*

Kyoya : *rougit* Ryuga… ?

Ryuga : *prend Kyoya dans ses bras* Prends soin de toi…parce que quelqu'un tient beaucoup à toi.

Kyoya : *devient rouge cramoisi mais rend son étreinte à Ryuga*

Chris : *pense* C'est trop mignoooooooon ! J'aimerais tellement prendre une photo !

Ryuga : *se recule, embrasse le front de Kyoya, puis s'en va en souriant*

Kyoya : *rouge comme une écrevisse* Ryuga…

Chris : *ricane* C'était très gay.

Kyoya : *fait un fuck à Chris et s'en va*

Chris : *ricane encore plus*

 _Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce « rencard », et le chapitre en même temps. Ouais, Ryuga a invité Kyoya au restau…mais ils ont pas mangé. Ne cherchez pas la logique !_

* * *

 **Muffet (Sophie) :** _Monstre araignée vivant à Hotland. Pâtissière et très distinguée, elle déteste les radins. Vend ses pâtisseries à un prix exorbitant…mais pas à ses yeux. Aime le thé, ses amies araignées et son familier, Cupcake._

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapiiiiitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ce rencard chelou où on n'a pas bouffé…_**

 ** _Moi : Oui bah c'est pas moi qui aies développé le jeu hein !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *peut pas parler parce qu'il a la bouche pleine de fraises*_**

 ** _Chris : *revient avec un café* C'est de plus en plus le bordel cette fic !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sinon, tu devrais pas dormir ? Tes cernes font peur._**

 ** _Moi : Je dors si je veux ! Et puis j'ai toujours eu des cernes, à se demander si je suis pas née avec…_**

 ** _Chris : *s'assoit à côté de Kyoya*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grimace et s'éloigne* Berk, dégage avec ton café ! L'odeur me donne envie de vomir…_**

 ** _Chris : Mais mec, t'adores le café…_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Donc résumons : il arrête pas de manger, surtout des fraises, et il ne supporte plus l'odeur du café alors qu'il adore ça… Je me pose de sérieuses questions là ! O_o_**

 ** _Kyoya : Quoi à la fin ?! Foutez-moi la paix un peu avec vos conneries ! *va chercher des fraises parce qu'il a tout mangé*_**

 ** _Moi : Et il a des sautes d'humeur…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il en a tout le temps, c'est Kyo._**

 ** _Moi : Oui mais cumulez au reste…_**

 ** _Chris : Bon, pendant que les deux spéculent sur l'état de l'autre fouineur, laissez vos reviews ! Salut n_n_**


	14. Combat de boss so fabulous !

**_Moi : Yooo ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et il est où Kyo… ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il a mal au ventre, du coup il est resté couché…_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane* Toi, t'as vraiment fait une GROSSE connerie !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *colle son poing dans le visage de Chris* Ta gueule. Juste, ferme ta gueule._**

 ** _Moi : Commencez pas à vous entretuer vous-deux ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : *se masse la joue* Mais c'est lui !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon ho, ça suffit hein ! Disclaimers ! TOUT DE SUITE ! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga et Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale…_**

 ** _Moi : MERCI ! Hum…merci. Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu perds rien pour attendre, blondinet._**

 ** _Chris : C'est ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais finir par vous frapper tous les deux, comme ça plus de jaloux ! -_-_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Perso, ma princesse Disney préférée c'est Rebelle ! Oui, j'adore désobéir aux règles, mais que quand elles sont injustes et/ou stupides n_n  
J'adore les creepypastas, mais j'aime bien les sadpastas aussi ! C'est un peu le même principe : éléments glauques, étranges et paranormaux (parfois non), mais l'histoire est triste ou juste touchante au lieu d'être horrifique ^^  
P.S : Ouiiiiiiiii, on est trop d'accords ! C'est des vraies âmes sœurs ! Ils sont trop bien ensemble, je kiffe ce ship et les fanarts dessus ! J'en ai plein des fanarts KiriBaku *v*  
Re P.S : (Law : Alors comme ça on tient pas l'alcool hein ? Kidd : Je vais la buter. Moi : Tu sais dire autre chose, Kiddou ? Kidd : …Va te faire foutre l'infirmière ? Law : *ricane* Quel vocabulaire varié, Eustass-ya. Kidd : Ta gueule. Moi : Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Ma sœur savait jouer de la guitare avant, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne sait probablement plus ! Moi j'ai joué du basson et de la flûte traversière…puis je suis entrée au collège donc j'ai arrêté par manque de temps ^^'  
Moi quand je me sèche les cheveux, je fais du headbang ! Ça les fait sécher plus vite ! Metal forever \m/_**

 ** _yadonushies : Ben, quand on voit Kyoya manger de la viande de l'anime, c'est vrai qu'il n'utilise même pas de couteau pour couper XD  
Perso, j'adore les creepypastas ! J'aime beaucoup des chaînes YouTube entièrement consacrées à ça, mais vaut mieux pas que je regarde ça avant de dormir ^^'  
J'espère que tu va survivre ! Bon courage, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai déjà eu la grippe ! n_n'_**

* * *

 _Nous sommes de retour dans l'Underground pour un nouveau chapitre d'UnderBey ! Précédemment, Kyoya a fait la connaissance de Sophie et s'est tapé un magnifique rencard avec Ryuga, sous l'œil très moqueur de Chris, pour pas changer. Maintenant, il doit reprendre son chemin. L'heure de la confrontation avec King est proche… Pour l'heure, Kyoya sort du restau et se retrouve dans le hall de l'Hôtel KG, face à une fontaine qui crache de l'eau…sur le sol. Je ne sais pas qui est l'ingénieur de génie qui a construit cette fontaine, mais virez-le ! Le vert aperçoit une étoile de sauvegarde de l'autre côté._

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile*

Chris : L'atmosphère relaxante de cet hôtel… Elle t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Bon, c'est encore loin le Noyau ?

Chris : Non, on y est bientôt !

Kyoya : Cool. Je suis proche de la fin, non ?

Chris : Alors…techniquement oui, mais la route Pacifiste va te faire rester encore un moment !

Kyoya : *soupire* Je vais faire quoi encore ? Jouer à être Cupidon ?

Chris : Hé ho, je te laisse la surprise !

Kyoya : *grogne*

 _Kyoya se dirige alors vers la sortie de l'hôtel, passant une porte avec écrit en gros « Noyau » au-dessus. Je pense que c'est le bon chemin ! En sortant de l'Hôtel KG, le lion aperçoit deux silhouettes au loin qui disparaissent dans la pénombre. Son téléphone sonne à ce moment-là et il décroche, ses yeux bleus fixant l'endroit où étaient les silhouettes._

Mei-Mei : Hein ? Qui c'était ça ? P-personne d'autre n'est censé être ici…

Kyoya : Ça sent le coup foireux de King ça.

Mei-Mei : Bah ! On se souciera de ça plus tard ! *raccroche*

Chris : Kyoya, je te préviens, à partir de maintenant les combats vont devenir de plus en plus dur ! Les monstres sont vénères ici.

Kyoya : *sourire en coin* Tant mieux, j'aime le défi.

 _Kyoya pénètre donc dans le Noyau, un endroit à l'aspect très technologique, bien plus que Hotland. En même temps, c'est dans le Noyau qu'est produite toute l'énergie qui fait fonctionner l'Underground ! Accessoirement, la musique y est très cool, mais toutes les musiques sont cools dans Undertale._

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Vivement qu'on termine ça, j'en ai marre qu'elle me spamme… *décroche*

Mei-Mei : C'est bon ? C'est parti ! Prends l'ascenseur qui monte au sommet du Noyau ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : C'était très utile de m'appeler juste pour me dire ça…

Chris : C'est Mei-Mei hein ! Enfin, son personnage…

Kyoya : *appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur*

Chris : L'ascenseur ne marche pas.

Kyoya : *téléphone qui sonne* -_-

Chris : *se marre*

Kyoya : *décroche en soupirant*

Mei-Mei : Quoi ? L'ascenseur devrait marcher… B-bon alors, va à droite et continue vers le haut ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Je suis fatigué, mais tellement fatigué…

Chris : Faut dire, elle est pas mal chiante.

 _Kyoya acquiesce et suit les instructions de Mei-Mei. La porte de droite le mène dans une pièce vide, du feu ravageant le chemin…enfin ce qu'il en reste. Okay…_

Kyoya : *décroche son téléphone* Je vais te tuer Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei : D'accord, maintenant continue tout droit ! …Attends… Ce gouffre… Il n'est pas sur ma carte ! Oublie ça ! Essayons à gauche ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : *facepalm puis demi-tour*

Chris : *sourire sadique**pense* Je le plaindrais bien, mais ça me fait marrer.

 _Le vert retourne donc en arrière et prend cette fois le chemin de gauche. Il arrive alors sur une grande plateforme entourée de colonnes étranges…et Mei-Mei le rappelle. Faut lui confisquer son téléphone à elle !_

Mei-Mei : D'accord, tu devrais pouvoir passer par là.

Kyoya : *relève la tête car il a entendu un bruit* Les deux silhouettes…

Chris : Elles viennent vers toi !

Mei-Mei : A-attention !

 _Un combat se déclenche, libérant l'ÂME de Kyoya de sa poitrine. Le vert est d'ailleurs très heureux d'être en combat, parce que Mei-Mei lui foutra la paix comme ça ! Une espèce de monstre sorcier lévitant se dresse face à Kyoya. Oui, il y avait deux silhouettes mais Kyoya n'affronte qu'un monstre, c'est parfaitement normal !_

Chris : Malicien sort de son propre chapeau !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT puis check* Si les combats deviennent plus durs, quelques infos ne seront pas de trop.

Chris : A ton service ! Malicien possède 29 d'ATTAQUE et 24 de DÉFENSE. Ce mercenaire arcaniste ne jure que par les mots magiques.

Kyoya : *ricane* Mercenaire ? Haha, ça te parle ça !

Chris : Ha ha, très drôle ! Je te rappelle que je ne le suis plus.

Kyoya : Mais oui je sais, je te taquine juste !

Chris : Tss…j'imagine que je le mérite !

Malicien : Hocus pocus !

 _Chris avait raison, les attaques des monstres deviennent de plus en plus dures à esquiver, et 20 PV c'est pas beaucoup. Mais, comme Kyoya est quelqu'un de plutôt balèze, il parvient à esquiver en se concentrant._

Chris : Malicien te fixe d'un air étrange.

Kyoya : *ACT* Donc, je peux lui parler, le fixer, ou vider mon esprit. Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais l'option « je m'assois par terre en l'ignorant royalement » ?

Chris : Euh non, j'crois pas.

Kyoya : Dommage, ç'aurait été drôle.

Chris : *sourit et lève les yeux au ciel*

Kyoya : Bon, je vais vider mon esprit, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon taux actuel de rien à foutre.

Chris : Tu ignores Malicien et pense aux fleurs et au soleil. DÉFENSE augmentée de 1.

Kyoya : Euh…je pensais pas à des fleurs ou au soleil.

Chris : *ricane* Ah ça, j'me doute bien que tu pensais à un truc plus agréable ! Genre…au pif…

Kyoya : Oui, je sais, tu vas dire Ryuga ! Tu sais que t'es plus drôle du tout à force, et que t'es super prévisible en plus ?

Chris : Tu me casses mon délire :'(

Kyoya : *ricane* Bien fait !

Chris : Méchant…

Malicien : Tourni coti, tourni cota.

 _Décidément, Kyoya est un dieu à Undertale puisqu'il joue vraiment comme un expert. Ça me donne presque envie de le frapper… Bref, il esquive toutes les attaques adverses._

Chris : Malicien lance d'obscurs et mystérieux regards.

Kyoya : Je vais blinder ma défense tiens. *choisit de vider son esprit encore une fois*

Chris : Tu ignores Malicien et pense aux fleurs et au soleil. DÉFENSE augmentée de 1 !

 _Malicien attaque Kyoya encore et encore tandis que Kyoya décide d'augmenter sa défense autant que possible, histoire d'être imbattable. Enfin, surtout de se faire le moins mal possible. Au bout d'un moment, le vert change sa tactique._

Kyoya : Je vais le fixer tiens, ma défense est assez augmentée.

Chris : Regarder vers ?

Kyoya : Hein… ?

Chris : Tu vois les deux orbes autour de Malicien ? Celle de gauche c'est Traqu'orbe et celle de droite c'est Coinç'orbe. Tu dois choisir laquelle tu veux fixer !

Kyoya : Okay, bah celle de gauche.

Chris : L'infatigable Traqu'orbe est affaibli par ton regard.

 _Traqu'orbe hors d'état de nuire, les attaques que Kyoya doit esquiver sont moins puissantes. Le vert s'amuse bien, mais il ne semble même pas remarquer._

Kyoya : Plus qu'une option : parler. *choisit de parler*

Chris : Malicien t'interrompt et se parle à lui-même. Il a l'air content.

Kyoya : Je vais enfin pouvoir l'épargner ?

Chris : Esquive la prochaine attaque, et oui !

Malicien : Alakazam !

Kyoya : *esquive l'attaque puis épargne Malicien*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 XP et 60 PO !

 _Le combat se termine et Kyoya se rend compte que son téléphone n'est pas raccroché, et que par conséquent Mei-Mei poireaute au téléphone depuis un moment._

Mei-Mei : C-C'était moins une… P-pourquoi il y a autant de monstres ici ? Je veux dire…c'est pas un problème, n-non ?

Kyoya : Non, pas vraiment.

Mei-Mei : O-on n'a qu'à continuer d'avancer, c'est tout ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Mais il n'y a que moi qui avance !

Chris : Laisse tomber Kyoya…

 _Le vert reprend sa route, un peu blasé, et se retrouve vite coincé devant un gros rayon laser. Et évidemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il est coincé, qui qu'on appelle à la rescousse ? Mei-Mei !_

Kyoya : *décroche son téléphone* Oui ?

Mei-Mei : Tu vas devoir appuyer sur l'interrupteur avant de continuer. S-sauf que ces lasers vont s'activer quand tu le feras…

Kyoya : Génial…

Mei-Mei : Mmh…je crois qu'ils vont s'activer dans cet ordre : orange, orange et bleu. C-Compris ? Reste en mouvement jusqu'au troisième ! *raccroche*

 _Kyoya appuie alors sur l'interrupteur et des lasers lui foncent dessus…mais pas du tout dans l'ordre que Mei-Mei lui a dit ! Ils sont dans l'ordre inverse. Le vert arrive à gérer mais se sent très énervé que Mei-Mei lui ai encore dit n'importe quoi. Une fois qu'il a traversé le pont en verre, son téléphone sonne encore._

Kyoya : *décroche* Mei-Mei, je te hais. Très fort.

Mei-Mei : Oh mon dieu… Tu n'as rien ? Je…je suis désolée ! Je…je me suis trompée dans l'ordre…

Kyoya : Non, sans blague ?

Mei-Mei : …Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Continuons. *raccroche*

 _Kyoya grogne et continue sa route, toujours suivi par Chris qui s'ambiance tout seul avec la musique du Noyau. Je le comprends, elle est cool ! Le vert arrive à une intersection et hésite entre aller en face ou à gauche._

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Vivement que je batte King, que Mei-Mei arrête de me harceler au téléphone… *décroche*

Chris : J'avoue que moi aussi ça commence à me casser les couilles.

Mei-Mei : Un carrefour ? Hum… Euuh… Ess…essaye de continuer en face ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Je la trouve bizarre…

Chris : Ouais, elle est comme ça depuis que t'es entré dans le Noyau.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et part en face**son téléphone sonne* Je vais me planter un scalpel dans la jugulaire…

Chris : Tu n'as pas de scalpel sous la main.

Kyoya : *grogne et décroche* Quoi encore ?

Mei-Mei : A-attends ! Non, v-vers la gauche je crois ! *raccroche*

 _Le vert grogne et change de cap pour se diriger dans la pièce de gauche. Il y est accueilli par un monstre à peine entré ! Merci Mei-Mei, MERCI !_

Chris : Paladodo bloque le passage !

Kyoya : *veine du front qui palpite* Je vais tuer Mei-Mei ! JE VAIS LA BUTER !

Chris : On se calme ! Si tu fais un infarctus, je peux pas te faire de massage cardiaque hein.

Kyoya : *grogne et choisit ACT* Parler ou chanter… J'ai bien envie de chanter pour lui casser les oreilles ! *choisit de chanter*

Chris : Tu entonnes une berceuse. Les paupières de Paladodo semblent s'alourdir…

Paladodo : Fais dodo.

 _Kyoya se fait alors attaquer par une espèce de pluie étrange pas trop difficile à esquiver. Il prend une grande inspiration et essaie de calmer sa colère provoquée par les erreurs répétées de Mei-Mei._

Kyoya : Bon, je vais continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Chris : Tu continues de chanter. Paladodo ferme lentement les yeux…

 _Le vert esquive une nouvelle attaque de pluie et chante encore une fois. Le monstre s'endort enfin, laissant Kyoya tranquille._

Chris : Paladodo ronfle tranquillement.

Kyoya : *épargne le monstre*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 XP et 70 PO !

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Je vais gueuler. Chris, bouche-toi les oreilles.

Chris : Okay… *se bouche les oreilles*

Kyoya : *décroche*

Mei-Mei : Pardon, je…je…

Kyoya : JE M'EN BRANLE DE TES EXCUSES MEI-MEI, TU M'ENTENDS ?! J'EN AI MARRE !

Mei-Mei : Je pensais que…

Kyoya : TU PENSAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Chris : *pense* Putain, même avec les oreilles bouchées mes tympans prennent cher…

Kyoya : Ah, ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai crié… Tu disais ?

Mei-Mei : Essayons plutôt l'autre chemin. *raccroche*

Kyoya : Allez, c'est reparti.

Chris : Je crois que tu as besoin d'une tisane, ou de faire du yoga…

Kyoya : Pas le temps ! Et puis je vais très bien.

Chris : -_-'

 _Kyoya fait marche arrière et emprunte l'autre chemin pour se retrouver face à une armada de lasers bleus et oranges. Et évidemment…le téléphone du vert sonne._

Kyoya : Je vais la tuer, et ensuite je vais me tuer.

Chris : Kyoya, calme ^^'

Kyoya : *décroche*

Mei-Mei : P…plus de lasers ? Okay, je…je ne ferai pas l'andouille cette fois. Je désactiverai juste les lasers pour que tu puisses passer !

Kyoya : Tant mieux.

Mei-Mei : …Ils…ils ne s'éteignent pas. Je ne peux pas les éteindre, je… T-tout va bien ! Tout est sous contrôle ! Je vais couper le courant dans tout le secteur ! Et tu pourras traverser.

 _Kyoya attend un moment puis tout devient noir autour de lui. Plus d'électricité nulle part, et évidemment les lasers sont désactivés. C'est radical comme solution, mais au moins ça marche !_

Mei-Mei : Okay, vas-y ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : S'il se passe encore une connerie, je fais un massacre.

Chris : C'est bientôt fini, promis.

Kyoya : *avance prudemment sur la plateforme* Je suis dans le noir, j'y vois presque rien, mais je remarque bien les machins qui sont censés tirer les lasers au-dessus de ma tête.

Chris : On ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour se barrer d'ici.

Kyoya : *son téléphone sonne* Elle est sérieuse ?! Je suis pile en-dessous d'une rangée de lasers ! Elle veut ma mort ?! *décroche*

Mei-Mei : ATTENDS ! STOP !

 _Le courant se remet alors en marche et les lasers bleus se réactivent. Kyoya ne bouge plus du moindre petit millimètre…_

Mei-Mei : L-le courant… Il s'est remis en route tout seul. M-mince… C-C'est pas supposé…

Kyoya : Je vais t'exploser, Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei : Je…je vais de nouveau couper le courant. Quand il se coupera, avance un peu, puis ARRÊTE-TOI. Okay ? Ça ne t-te blessera pas… *raccroche*

 _Le courant se coupe à nouveau et Kyoya avance aussi vite que possible. Dès qu'il voit les lumières commencer à se rallumer, il se stoppe aussitôt. Les lasers bleus clignotent, un coup allumés et un coup éteints, alors que Mei-Mei rappelle Kyoya._

Mei-Mei : Est-ce q-que tu vas bien ?

Kyoya : Ouais…

Mei-Mei : J-je n'ai pas pu garder le courant coupé assez longtemps… Non, non, on y est presque, c'est juste un peu plus loin ! *raccroche*

 _Les lasers continuent de clignoter, forçant Kyoya à avancer progressivement. Le vert se montre patient et avance doucement, guettant de l'œil les lumières de la pièce qui s'allument juste avant les lasers. Il finit par arriver au bout de la pièce avec un soupir de soulagement, et son téléphone sonne ENCORE !_

Kyoya : *décroche* Quoi Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : T-tu vois ? J'ai la situation bien en main.

Kyoya : J'en doute fortement…

Mei-Mei : Tout est sous contrôle ! *raccroche*

Kyoya *avance tranquillement et se retrouve face à une étoile de sauvegarde* Oh oui, ça faisait longtemps ! *son téléphone sonne* Nique sa race…

Chris : J'en ai marre moi aussi…

Kyoya : *décroche* Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ?!

Mei-Mei : Okay, t-tu devrais… Tu devrais… Je ne sais pas ?

Kyoya : Eh bah FERME TA GUEULE !

Mei-Mei : Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ma carte… Je suis désolée…je…je… Faut que j'y aille. *raccroche*

Kyoya : *fonce vers l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Il flotte dans l'air une odeur d'ozone… Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Trois chemins… Super, et je vais pas où encore moi ?

Chris : Au pif ? ^^'

Kyoya : Au pif.

 _Le vert part donc au hasard dans un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous. Il erre, enfin il semble errer mais pourtant il n'a pas l'air perdu, et ramasse sur son chemin 100 PO dans une poubelle (ne vous posez pas de questions) et un Glamburger dans une autre poubelle (ne vous posez pas de questions j'ai dit !). Kyoya finit par arriver face à un mécanisme d'énigme, comme ceux de Hotland avec les flèches et les blocs. Sur les conseils avisés de Chris, il parvient à le résoudre et reprend son chemin._

Kyoya : Dis…quand j'aurais fini tout ça, il se passera quoi ?

Chris : T'as cru que j'étais une balance ? J'dirais rien mon pote, surprise de Wonderinn !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Chris : Tu verras bien le moment venu ! Alors…ça va être drôle, mais des fois ce sera un peu bizarre. C'est tout ce que je te dirais !

Kyoya : Avec Wonderinn, je suis pas au bout de mes peines…

Chris : *ricane*

 _Les deux repartent et affrontent des nouveaux monstres sur le chemin que Kyoya balaye sans peine. Il m'énerve à être fort à ce jeu celui-là… Le vert est vachement chaud quand même, vu la difficulté des combats à ce stade ! Au bout du long pont où Kyoya a dû affronter tous les monstres, le vert tombe sur un interrupteur et l'active. L'ascenseur doit être réparé maintenant ! Kyoya revient donc sur ses pas, souffrons pour lui qui doit marcher, et se retrouve à nouveau face à l'ascenseur. Une fois en haut, le vert et le blond se retrouvent près d'une étoile de sauvegarde et d'une porte assez stylisée. Ça sent les ennuis !_

Chris : C'est l'heure du combat contre King…

Kyoya : D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je vais en chier.

Chris : Il est dur à battre oui, parce que tu ne peux pas le battre comme tous monstres. Tu verras, c'est spécial.

Kyoya : *touche l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Derrière cette porte doit se trouver l'ascenseur menant au château du Roi. Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Kyoya : Allez, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Putain, j'ai pas hâte de voir King en chair et en os…

Chris : T'en fais pas, ça va aller !

Kyoya : *franchit la porte*

King : *face à lui sous sa forme « boîte de conserve »*

Chris : King s'apprête à faire un monologue. Tu peux le passer en le faisant se retourner de suite. Que veux-tu faire ?

Kyoya : Bah j'ai pas spécialement envie de me taper le monologue.

Chris : Tu dis à King qu'il y a un truc cool derrière lui.

King : *se retourne* Vraiment ? Où ça ?

 _Dans le dos de King, il y a un énorme bouton. Kyoya s'empresse évidemment de l'activer et King se met alors à remuer dans tous les sens. De la fumée se déverse dans la pièce, aveuglant Kyoya tandis qu'une voix suave laisse échapper un profond « Oh yes !». Pour l'info, on entend vraiment ça dans le jeu ! Des projecteurs éclairent alors une silhouette dans la fumée…_

King : *n'a plus une voix robotique* Si tu as appuyé sur mon bouton, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose…

Kyoya : Que je veux passer.

King : Tu es très mal habillé pour la première de mon nouveau corps ! Comme c'est rude.

Kyoya : Mais je t'emmerde !

King : Ne t'en fais pas trésor. Puisque tu as fait l'effort d'être là, je vais te remercier en rendant tes derniers moments…ABSOLUMENT FABULEUX !

 _King traverse alors la fumée et se retrouve face à Kyoya. Le blader légendaire de Mars est…méconnaissable ! Ses cheveux bleus sont ramenés de manière à cacher son œil droit, son visage est maquillé pour lui donner un aspect robotique et il porte une espèce de plastron rose, avec un legging noir et des bottes roses aussi. Enfin, une étrange boîte au niveau de son ventre semble contenir un cœur rose qui ressemble étrangement à une ÂME._

Chris : King fait sa première !

Kyoya : KING ?! O_O

King : Ne suis-je pas fabuleux ? *sourire fier*

Kyoya : Mes yeux piquent…

Chris : Faut vite que je t'explique comment le combat fonctionne ! Tu vois le graphique à gauche ?

Kyoya : Euh…celui qui dit « Audimat » ?

Chris : Exact ! Votre combat est retranscrit en direct, et l'audimat correspond aux gens qui regardent. Pour vaincre King, tu dois atteindre 10 000 sur le graphique d'audimat !

Kyoya : 10 000 ?! Mais on est à peine à 4 000 là !

Chris : C'est pour ça que ce combat est dur, tu dois tenir très longtemps. Chacune de tes actions a une influence sur l'audimat, et tu ne dois pas trainer pendant ta phase de combat !

King : *danse face à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Okay, alors je peux poser, crâner, ou jouer le méchant. Chris ?

Chris : Si tu poses, l'audimat augmente de 100 ! Si tu crânes, tu gagnes beaucoup d'audimat à la condition de ne pas te faire toucher par King quand il t'attaque. Et jouer le méchant, je sais plus…

Kyoya : *choisit de crâner*

Chris : Tu prétends pouvoir éviter TOUTES les attaques L'audimat augmente graduellement pendant le tour de King.

King : Lumière ! Caméra ! Action !

 _Kyoya remarque que son ÂME est jaune, et que par conséquent elle peut tirer ! King l'attaque avec des jambes…oui, des jambes. Kyoya parvient à esquiver et, par conséquent, l'audimat augmente ! Pendant ce temps, Chris danse, comme King en fait, kiffant totalement la musique du combat._

Kyoya : *crâne encore* Amène-toi King ! Tu me toucheras pas !

King : *dans une position de ballerine* Drame ! Glamour ! Bain de sang !

Kyoya : *esquive tout un tas de bombes agilement* Putain, ils sont quand même sacrément sadiques les monstres de l'Underground pour me regarder galérer contre lui !

Chris : *en train de danser* Ryuto et Ryuga regardent probablement ! Et Dashan aussi, vu qu'il s'est incrusté chez eux.

Kyoya : *souffle puis se dépêche de crâner à nouveau*

King : Les gens m'appellent « l'idole des monstres » !

Kyoya : *esquive une nouvelle fois les attaques de King* J'suis à combien ? 4 500 ? Bordel, c'est loooong !

Chris : Traîne pas Kyoya !

Kyoya : *choisit de poser*

Chris : Tu prends une pose dramatique. Le public approuve. +100 d'audimat !

Kyoya : *pose dramatique* J'ai l'air d'un con moi… _(Pour ceux qui connaissent Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, essayez d'imaginer Kyoya en train de faire une Jojo pose XD)_

King : Fais un sourire à la caméra !

 _L'attaque suivante est extrêmement difficile à esquiver, et le vert n'y arrive pas d'ailleurs. Il se prend des coups assez violents et tombe à 7 PV. Oui, King tape fort ! Et son public apprécie puisque l'audimat augmente._

Kyoya : J'ai mal là, je souffre un peu…

Chris : Vite, mange le Glamburger ! Ça va plaire à l'audimat !

Kyoya : Bon okay… *choisit ITEMS et mange le Glamburger*

Chris : Tu manges le Glamburger. L'audience adore cette marque ! PV entièrement restaurés et +500 d'audimat !

King : *pose de diva* Ooooh, c'est l'heure de l'interro surprise ! J'espère que tu es prêt… C'est parti pour un quizz !

Kyoya : *en profite pour reprendre son souffle*

King : Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi ?

Kyoya : *en pleine réflexion intense* Hum…

King : Rien à dire… ? Comme je te comprends !

Chris : King enregistre ta réaction pour une utilisation future.

Kyoya : Bon, j'suis à plus de la moitié de l'audimat que je suis censé obtenir ! *recommence à crâner*

Chris : Blablabla, tu sais ce que je vais dire !

King : Avec ta réaction, tu as su révéler ton cœur aux gens. Laisse-moi donc te montrer le mien.

 _Le cœur enfermé dans la boîte ventrale de King se libère alors et flotte. Kyoya tire dessus à l'aide son ÂME jaune, très concentré, tout en esquivant les attaques de son adversaire. Le cœur de King finit par produire une légère explosion et c'est de nouveau le tour du vert._

Kyoya : *crâne de nouveau*

King : Comment t'en sors-tu sur le dancefloor ?!

Kyoya : J'danse pas…

Chris : *en train de s'ambiancer et de fredonner en rythme avec la musique du combat*

Kyoya : J'te dérange blondinet ? -_-'

Chris : *à fond tout seul*

Kyoya : Okay…

 _Et le vert esquive encore et encore, tout en crânant et posant dramatiquement. Il est ravi de ce combat car la difficulté est au rendez-vous ! Esquiver les attaques de King requiert énormément de concentration. Ce dernier danse de plus en plus vite, arrivant à faire le grand écart tout de même. À force d'attaquer le cœur de King, quand celui-ci l'expose, Kyoya arrive enfin à faire quelque chose : faire tomber les bras de King ! Enfin…le blader aux cheveux bleus ne peut pas VRAIMENT décrocher ses bras, donc il se contente de les cacher._

Kyoya : *pose dramatiquement*

King : *vacille* D…des bras ? Q…qui a besoin de bras avec des jambes pareilles ? C'est toujours moi qui vais gagner !

Kyoya : Allez, l'audimat augmente ! Je vais les atteindre ces 10 000 !

 _Les attaques s'enchainent et s'enchainent, et Kyoya devient rouge de fatigue et transpire légèrement._

King : *fatigué* Dr…drame ! Ac…action ! Oh, ça suffit ! Tu tiens vraiment à voir l'humanité périr ?!

Kyoya : Je compte pas laisser faire ça !

Chris : *arrête de danser* Ouh, on en arrive au climax de cet affrontement !

King : …Ou bien crois-tu pouvoir tout surmonter par toi-même ?

Kyoya : Je suis Kyoya Tategami, et même quand tout semble désespérer je ne lâche jamais l'affaire ! Parce que je suis borné !

Chris : Exact.

Kyoya : *esquive les attaques de King et attaque son cœur*

King : *perd ses jambes, enfin fait semblant* Ainsi, ce serait toi la star ? Crois-tu seulement pouvoir protéger l'humanité ?

Kyoya : Je l'ai déjà sauvé une fois l'humanité, je peux très bien recommencer ! *pose dramatiquement alors qu'il a perdu des PVs*

Chris : Malgré ta douleur, tu poses dramatiquement. Le public hurle ! +1200 d'audimat ! Kyoya, t'as dépassé les 10 000, t'as réussi !

Kyoya : Oh putain merciiiiiiiiiiiii !

King : *son thème se coupe* Ooooooh, regardez-moi cet audimat ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de spectateurs ! Je crois que l'on va pouvoir lancer le bonus appel !

Kyoya : *assis par terre en train de reprendre son souffle* C'était chaud sa mèèèère…

Chris : *fatigué d'avoir dansé*

King : Une personne va avoir la chance de me parler en live…avant que je ne quitte l'Underground pour de bon !

Kyoya : Attends…est-ce qu'il est en train de dire qu'il va mourir ?

Chris : Il est mélodramatique, t'inquiète. C'est un robot, il est juste en train de tomber à court de batterie…

King : Voyons qui nous allons avoir au bout du fil en premier ! *sonnerie de téléphone* Coucou, vous êtes en direct ! Un petit message pour notre dernière émission ?

? : *petite musique douce qui se lance* …Oh… Salut…King…

Kyoya : Mais…on dirait Masamune…

Chris : C'est parce que c'est lui, si je me souviens bien. Ils sont cousins et voisins tout de même, et plus si affinités…

Masamune : J'ai adoré regarder ton émission…

King : *visage triste*

Masamune : Ma vie est plutôt nulle…mais…ton émission TV…a apporté beaucoup de bonheur dans ma vie…par procuration…

King : *a l'air choqué*

Masamune : Je peux me tromper mais…j'imagine que c'est le dernier épisode… ? Tu vas me manquer…King…

King : *très triste*

Kyoya : Déclaration d'amour en direct.

Chris : Chuuuut, tu niques tout !

Kyoya : Okay, pardon…

Masamune : …Oh…je pensais pas parler aussi longtemps… Oh… *raccroche*

King : Non, attends ! Attends Mas… ! Il…ça a raccroché… *visage triste*

Kyoya : *assis face à King en tailleur*

King : Prenons un autre appel !

Monstre random 1 : King, ton émission nous a tous rendus vraiment heureux !

Monstre random 2 : King, je saurai pas quoi mater sans ton show.

Monstre random 3 : King, tu vas laisser un King-vide dans mon pauvre King-cœur !

King : *ému* Aaah…je vois… Merci… Merci infiniment, vous tous.

Kyoya et Chris : *très attentifs*

King : Trésor… Il vaut…peut-être mieux que je reste encore un peu ici. Les humains ont déjà tant d'idoles et de stars, mais les monstres…ils n'ont que moi.

Kyoya : *hoche la tête*

Chris : *mange du popcorn*

King : Si je partais… L'Underground perdrait de son éclat. Mon départ laisserait un vide impossible à combler. Alors…je crois que je vais devoir remettre ça à plus tard.

Kyoya : *essaie de piquer du popcorn à Chris mais passe à travers* Fuck…

Chris : *ricane* Désolé, c'est que pour moi.

King : Et puis…tu as fait preuve d'une grande force. Une force peut-être même suffisante…pour survivre à Tsubasa. Je suis sûr que tu seras en mesure de protéger l'humanité. Ha ha…c'est mieux ainsi après tout…

Kyoya : *a l'air presque triste pour King*

King : *fatigué et triste* Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce corps consomme vraiment trop… Je vais bientôt tomber en panne de batterie et… Enfin, ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Kyoya : *se relève*

King : *sûr de lui* Mets-leur-en plein les yeux, trésor ! Et à tous mes spectateurs…merci du fond du cœur. Vous avez été un public fantastique ! *fait semblant de s'évanouir, comme s'il était en rade de batterie*

Kyoya : C'était…c'était très intense…

Mei-Mei : *arrive derrière Kyoya* Je…j'ai réussi à débloquer le verrou ! Est-ce que vous… Oh mon Dieu.

Kyoya : T'arrives après l'action toi…

Mei-Mei : *se jette à genoux à côté de King* King ! King, tu es… Dieu merci, c'est seulement les batteries. King, si tu étais parti, j'aurais… J'aurais…

Chris : Trop de drama…

Mei-Mei : Je v-veux dire, hé, c-c'est pas un problème, tu sais ? C'est qu'un robot, si tu le détruis, j'aurais j-juste à…juste à en construire un autre.

Kyoya : Je trouve ça très méchant pour King.

Mei-Mei : Tu devrais y aller, maintenant.

 _Et sur cette note plus sérieuse, Kyoya reprend son chemin, suivi de son narrateur blond. La suite au prochain chapitre, plus amusant, promis !_

* * *

 **Mettaton EX (King) :** _Forme humanoïde de Mettaton (voix de King). Une fois transformé, Mettaton EX (King) révèle tout son côté diva et glamour. Malheureusement, ce corps créé par Alphys (Mei-Mei) est très instable et réclame beaucoup d'énergie. Bien qu'arrogant, excentrique et égocentrique, Mettaton EX (King) est une star qui se soucie vraiment d'apporter du bonheur à ses fans grâce à ses émissions. A une (légère) obsession pour les jambes. Thème musical : « Death By Glamour »_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, la fin était un peu déprimante, ce moment de la route Pacifiste est assez émouvant._**

 ** _Ryuga : On parle de King quand même, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer aussi sérieux._**

 ** _Chris : Ouais, moi aussi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *aussi blanc que les cheveux de Ryuga* Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour abréger mes souffrances ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oula, ça va vraiment pas toi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *énervé* Je suis fatigué tout le temps, j'ai envie de vomir souvent, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un mixeur dans le ventre aussi ! J'sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'en ai marre parce que ça veut pas passer ! è_é_**

 ** _Chris : *siffle et lance un regard moqueur à Ryuga*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *craque ses doigts* Commence à courir, con de blond._**

 ** _Moi : Stooop, on se calme les deux ! C'EST UN ORDRE !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Chris : Okay…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah moi si c'est ça, je vais manger des fraises._**

 ** _Ryuga : *roule des yeux et va se cogner la tête contre un mur*_**

 ** _Moi : Ça part de plus en plus en couilles mes notes ! Bon, à dimanche pour le dernier chapitre de Colocation mentale (TT_TT) et laissez des reviews !_**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! Eh Ryuga…félicitations ! *clin d'œil moqueur puis part en courant*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *le poursuit* JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !_**

 ** _Moi : Je commence à croire que Chris a envie de mourir ^^'_**


	15. Rencard malaisant

**_Moi : Bonjour, très chers lecteurs et lectrices n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, bah finalement je suis encore en vie et personne n'a essayé de me tuer !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je crois que Neko et Marius ont oublié qu'elles voulaient te tuer._**

 ** _Chris : *arrive en trainant des pieds* Je te déteste Ryuga, toi et ton sale caractère._**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu m'avais cherché !_**

 ** _Moi : Vous allez pas commencer les deux ! -_-'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais pourquoi tu portes un cache-œil Chris ? Il t'a…amoché à ce point ?_**

 ** _Chris : Non, mais c'est pas très esthétique un cocard, du coup je le planque…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sourire gêné* Désolé pour toi._**

 ** _Chris : *fusille Ryuga de son œil visible*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Tu vas tellement te faire atomiser Ryu…_**

 ** _Chris : Bon sinon, le chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : Il est…un peu bizarre XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Quel chapitre de cette fic ne l'est pas… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Pas faux ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Chris : Et ne possède pas non plus Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Bon chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Je vais me faire un café moi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Tu n'as pas fermé l'ŒIL de la nuit ?_**

 ** _Chris : TA GUEULE !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryu, arrête STP, tu vas mourir…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : T'as 20 ans ?! Wouh…désolée, je te croyais plus jeune, sans être vexante. Et tant mieux si je te remonte le moral n_n  
Avec katatsu-chan, on avait décidé qu'on louerait un Airbus A380 pour le foutre dans le cul de Doji ! Toujours dans l'excès ! XD  
P.S : Je respecte la plupart des ships sur My Hero Academia, même si je ne les aime pas, parce que je suis tolérante comme fille ! MAIS ! Les gens qui aiment le Kacchako…eux je les respecte pas. VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUX ?! Bakugou avec Ochako ?! C'est quoi votre problème ?! Hum…désolée, mais je déteste vraiment ce ship ^^'  
Re P.S : (Law : Wonderinn-ya ! T'as pas vu Zoro ? Moi : Non Traffy, désolée ^^ Law : *grogne et part rejoindre Kidd* Zoro : *sort d'un placard* Il est parti ? Moi : Oui, la voie est libre ! Mais oublie pas ce qu'on a convenu, sinon t'es mort. Zoro : *grogne* Je tiendrai parole. Moi : Bien ! Hihihihi *v*)_**

 ** _yadonushies : Moi j'ai tout le temps froid aux pieds et aux mains, même en été ! J'crois que le sang circule pas dedans XD  
C'est trop drôle et mignon d'imaginer Kyoya qui essaie des kigurumis ! J'suis sûre que Ryuga saigne du nez en voyant ça n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : C'est dur l'âge de Ryuga, mais vu comment il est gaulé, 20 ans, ça me parait bien ! n_n  
On va pas parler de ce que j'imaginais quand j'avais 11 ans, je vais passer pour une psychopathe…^^'  
Un pégase avec une corne de licorne, ça s'appelle une alicorne je crois…à confirmer !  
Perso, j'ai toujours dit « Damiane » et en anglais il le prononce un peu comme ça aussi, mais c'est juste mes goûts à moi n_n_**

* * *

 _Après l'instant émotion du dernier chapitre, voilà le chapitre WTF ! Enfin…vous allez comprendre ! Kyoya et Chris, après avoir vaincu King, ou plutôt après avoir attendu qu'il n'ait plus de batterie, partent pour poursuivre leur aventure. Les deux traversent un long couloir mais se font vite rattraper par Mei-Mei. Elle n'est pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, c'est compréhensible après ce qui est arrivé à King, dont elle a quand même crée le corps._

Mei-Mei : *air gêné* Je…je suis désolée… ! C-Continuons à avancer !

Kyoya : Bon, que tu m'accompagne à la limite, je peux supporter. La sonnerie de mon téléphone, j'en pouvais plus…

Chris : *soupire* Ouais, moi aussi.

Kyoya : *avance aussi rapidement que d'habitude*

Mei-Mei : A-alors…tu vas bientôt rencontrer Tsubasa, p-pas vrai ? Ça doit… Tout ça doit…vr-vraiment t'emballer…hein ?

Kyoya : Je vais bientôt terminer ça, sauver les monstres et regagner mon monde.

Chris : Sauver les monstres ? Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette décision ?

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas laisser les monstres ici. Pas après… Pas après le speech de Ryuga.

Chris : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : Tu l'as entendu, non ? Ils se sentent seuls ici, et aucun monstre ne m'a l'air fondamentalement méchant. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas le droit de vivre sur Terre ? Ils ne représentent pas un danger pour l'humanité.

Chris : Bouhou, t'es complètement rentré dans l'esprit Pacifiste ! Je suis tellement fier TTvTT

Kyoya : Ça va, en fait pas des tonnes non plus…

Mei-Mei : Tu s-s-seras enfin… Tu pourras enfin rentrer chez toi !

Kyoya : *arrive devant un ascenseur* L'ascenseur qui mène jusqu'au château…

Mei-Mei : A…Attends !

Kyoya : *se tourne vers elle* Quoi ?

Mei-Mei : Je…je veux juste…j'allais juste…euh…te dire au revoir. Et…

Kyoya : Et ?

Mei-Mei : *n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien* …

Kyoya : Euh…Mei-Mei ?

Chris : *se balance d'un pied sur l'autre* Bon, on y va ou quoi ?

Mei-Mei : *air très triste* Non, j'en peux plus. Je…je t'ai menti.

Kyoya : *fronce les sourcils* Quoi ?

Mei-Mei : Un ÂME humaine n'est pas assez forte pour traverser la Barrière. Il faudrait au moins une ÂME humaine…et une ÂME de monstre.

Kyoya : Une humaine…et une de monstre…

Chris : *air mélancolique*

Mei-Mei : Si tu veux rentrer chez toi…tu vas devoir prendre son ÂME. Tu vas devoir tuer Tsubasa.

Kyoya : P-Pardon ?!

Chris : *déglutit*

Kyoya : Je peux pas tuer quelqu'un ! Je peux pas faire ça !

Mei-Mei : …Je suis désolée. *s'enfuit en courant*

Kyoya : *s'appuie contre un mur* Tuer Tsubasa. Je peux pas… Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Chris : Tu y penseras plus tard. On doit repartir en arrière !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Chris : Surprise ! Mais ça va te remonter le moral en tout cas.

Kyoya : Bon…bah okay.

 _Le vert prend alors le chemin en sens inverse, constatant au passage que Mei-Mei a pris King avec elle, sûrement pour aller lui recharger ses batteries. Et Kyoya se retape un loooooooooooong moment de marche. En sortant du Noyau, juste avant de retourner à l'Hôtel KG, son téléphone sonne. Oh tiens, ça faisait longtemps._

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Dashan : Hey… ! Euh…Dashan à l'appareil…

Kyoya : Oh merci, j'ai cru que c'était encore Mei-Mei… Ça faisait un bail !

Dashan : *voix un peu lointaine* La ferme, Ryuto ! C'était TON idée !

Kyoya : Euh… ?

Dashan : HUMAIN ! Tu dois livrer quelque chose pour moi ! Euh…s'il te plait ?

Kyoya : Hé, j'suis pas livreur hein !

Chris : Kyoya…

Kyoya : *grogne* Bon, okay.

Dashan : Je suis à Snowdin, devant chez Ryuto. À tout de suite, microbe ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Super ! Snowdin c'est ultra loin ! Je vais quand même pas me retaper tout le chemin ?!

Chris : Nope, pas tout le chemin ! Suis mes instructions !

 _Le blond guide alors Kyoya dans Hotland et l'amène à un endroit qui avant était sans issue. Maintenant, une personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire la cachant entièrement est là, debout sur un bateau._

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Chris : Je te présente le Riverman ! Grâce à lui, tu vas pouvoir retourner à Snowdin en moins de deux !

Kyoya : *s'approche du Riverman* Euh…salut ?

Riverman : Tra la la. Je suis le passeur. À moins que je ne sois une passeuse… ?

Kyoya : Difficile à dire sous cette cape et cette capuche.

Riverman : Cela n'a pas grande importance. J'adore voyager à bord de ma barque. Veux-tu me tenir compagnie ?

Chris : Monter à bord de la barque ?

Kyoya : Bah ouais.

Riverman : Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Kyoya : À Snowdin…s'il vous plait.

Chris : *ricane* Qu'il est poli cet enfant !

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Riverman : Très bien, c'est parti…

 _Le vert et le blond montent alors à bord de l'embarcation, qui se met ensuite à avancer par elle-même. Même pas besoin de ramer, c'est super pratique ! Assis dans la barque, Kyoya fait le point sur ce qu'il sait en attendant d'arriver à Snowdin. Il n'est toujours pas remis de la révélation de Mei-Mei…_

Riverman : Tra la la. As-tu déjà entendu la mélopée venant de la mer ?

Kyoya : Euh…non.

Riverman : *ne dit plus rien*

Kyoya : … ?

Chris : Cherche pas. Tiens regarde, on arrive à Snowdin !

Kyoya : Ouais je le sens, il commence à faire froid… C'était rapide en tout cas.

Chris : C'était le but !

Kyoya : *descend de la barque* Bon bah, merci.

Riverman : Reviens donc une autre fois. Tra la la.

Kyoya : *se dirige vers la maison de Ryuto et Ryuga* On se les gèle, ça m'avait pas manqué !

Chris : Si on avait le temps, j'irais bien faire un tour chez Dynamis moi…

Kyoya : Ouais mais on a pas le temps. Ah ça y est, voilà la maison, et Dashan juste devant.

Dashan : *debout devant la maison avec Ryuto à côté de lui*

Kyoya : Putain, le mec est en débardeur comme ça dans le froid !

Chris : Et ouais.

Kyoya : *vient se planter devant Dashan* Salut.

Dashan : *sourire* Hum…donc, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Kyoya : J'avais compris.

Dashan : Euuuuuuuuh…j'ai…j'ai besoin que tu remettes cette lettre. Au Dr. Mei-Mei.

Kyoya : Et…pourquoi moi ?

Dashan : Hein ?! Pourquoi j'y vais pas moi-même… ?

Kyoya : Ouais, exactement !

Dashan : *rougit* Hum… E-eh bien… C-C'est quelque chose d'assez personnel mais…on est amis… A-alors je vais t-te le dire…

Kyoya : Ouiiiii ?

Dashan : *grand sourire carnassier* Hotland ça CRAIIIINT ! J'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas ! Donc voilà.

Kyoya : -_-'

Chris : Tu obtiens la Lettre de Dashan.

Dashan : *grand sourire* Oh, et si tu la lis…

Kyoya : C'était pas dans mes intentions…

Dashan : *sourire de psychopathe* Je te TUE.

Kyoya : Non mais tu m'envoies livrer quoi ? Une lettre d'amour ? La recette secrète du Coca-Cola ?!

Chris : *se marre*

Dashan : *grand sourire* Merci infiniment ! Tu es si serviable !

Kyoya : J'ai surtout pas vraiment le choix…

 _Et le vert retourne jusqu'au Riverman, suivi de son narrateur blond qui s'amuse bien. De retour à Hotland, Kyoya se dirige jusqu'au labo, juste à côté de l'endroit où le Riverman l'a déposé…mais la porte automatique ne s'ouvre pas._

Chris : La porte n'a pas de fente pour y insérer la lettre. Faire glisser la lettre par-dessous ?

Kyoya : Ouais, et ensuite je me casse.

Chris : Tu fais glisser la lettre sous la porte et toque.

Kyoya : Allez Mei-Mei, récupère ta lettre, et moi je me barre !

Mei-Mei : *voix un peu étouffée derrière la porte* O-oh n-non, encore une lettre… ? Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir… P-pas moyen de la remettre dehors… ?

Kyoya : *reste derrière la porte, titillé par sa curiosité*

Chris : *ricane juste derrière lui*

Mei-Mei : N…non… Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je vais lire celle-ci. Mmh…l-l'ouverture n'est pas facile… Une petite seconde… *bruit de laser*

Kyoya : *chuchote* Sérieux ? Un laser ?

Chris : À peine dans l'excès !

Mei-Mei : *ouvre brusquement la porte* Hey, si c'est une blague, ce n'est…

Kyoya : Oups, grillé…

Chris : *rigole*

Mei-Mei : *surprise* OH MON DIEU ?

Kyoya : Je sais que je t'espionnais, mais c'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça quand même…

Mei-Mei : *rougit* C'est TOI qui as écrit cette lettre ?

Kyoya : Ah non, non pas du tout.

Mei-Mei : Elle n'était pas signée, donc je ne pouvais pas savoir qui…

Kyoya : Non mais c'est pas moi…

Chris : Kyoya, elle va pas t'écouter, tu le sais très bien…

Mei-Mei : Oh mon Dieu. Oh non. *rougit* C'est adorable ! E-et j'ignorais totalement que tu, hum, écrivais comme ça !

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit Dashan… ?

Chris : Euh…

Mei-Mei : C'est étonnant aussi… Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites… Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait me pardonner. Et encore moins, euh…de cette façon ? Et si passionnément en plus.

Kyoya : Oh non… *se tourne dans la direction de Snowdin* DASHAN, TU FAIS CHIER ! T'AURAIS PU PORTER TES COUILLES ET LA SIGNER, TA PUTAIN DE LETTRE D'AMOUR !

Chris : *se bouche les oreilles* Kyoya, ça sert à rien de crier comme ça, il t'entendra pas !

Kyoya : *se retourne à nouveau* M'en fous, ça fait du bien.

Mei-Mei : …Tu sais quoi ? Okay, je vais le faire ! C'est la moindre des choses à faire pour me racheter auprès de toi ! Ou-ouais ! Sortons ensemble !

Kyoya : Non ! Je veux pas ! Pourquoi tout le monde me drague dans ce jeu ?! Mon perso c'est un gamin !

Chris : *mort de rire*

 _L'ÂME de Kyoya s'échappe de sa poitrine et l'interface de combat s'installe. Oui, pour un rencard dans Undertale, l'interface de combat s'active TOUJOURS ! Kyoya a envie de s'enfuir en courant jusqu'au château de Tsubasa, pour éviter ces conneries, mais il ne peut pas. Triste._

Mei-Mei : *plus en face de Kyoya* Euuuh, désolée ! Je suis en train de m'habiller !

Kyoya : Si ça donne la même chose que la « tenue cool » de Ryuto, je vais rigoler.

 _Non Kyoya, ça n'a rien à voir ! Mei-Mei revient timidement, habillée d'une robe noire à pois blancs assez évasée, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. Elle porte aussi des bottines à talon noires._

Mei-Mei : *rougit* D-de quoi j'ai l'air ? Mon amie m'a aidée à choisir cette robe. Elle a très bon goût pour… Enfin, bref !

Kyoya : Oh…ça te va bien. Oui, c'est joli.

Chris : Je me demande de qui elle parle par contre…

Kyoya : Ouais, moi aussi.

Mei-Mei : On y va alors ! *petite musique qui se lance*

Kyoya : En avant pour la connerie…

Mei-Mei : *air paniqué et la musique se coupe* H-h-hé ! A-attends ! On ne peut toujours pas commencer le rendez-vous !

Kyoya : Bon hé, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Mei-Mei : Mmh, il faut d'abord que je te donne des cadeaux pour booster ton affection ! Ça augmentera nos chances de réussir ce rendez-vous ! Je crois… ?

Kyoya : Mei-Mei, stop please…

Chris : *mort de rire*

Mei-Mei : Quoi qu'il en soit, t-t'en fais pas ! Je suis prête ! J'ai amassé une montagne de cadeaux en prévision de ce jour !

Kyoya : Mais je suis là que depuis…euh…je sais pas, mais pas longtemps !

Mei-Mei : T-tout d'abord j'ai…du cirage pour armure ! *sort un petit pot d'on ne sait où*

Kyoya : Ah bah oui, Dashan il a son armure de capitaine de la Garde Royale.

Chris : Exact. Et vu qu'elle crush sur lui depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait amassé plein de cadeaux pour ce jour…

Kyoya : Ouais mais je suis pas Dashan moi…

Mei-Mei : *gênée* …Hum…ça risque de t'être légèrement inutile. Mais ! J'ai aussi amené de la crème waterproof pour tes écailles ! *sort un autre pot de nulle part*

Kyoya : Oui non, toujours pas…

Chris : C'est quand même mignon, mais triste pour Dashan qui aura jamais ses cadeaux…

Kyoya : Ouais enfin, pour le coup même lui n'a pas VRAIMENT d'écailles.

Chris : Pas faux, mais bon.

Mei-Mei : Tes euh…écailles… *range le pot* Oh euh, que dirais-tu…de ce kit de réparation de lance magique que j'ai… Hum… Tu sais quoi ? On va faire l'impasse sur les cadeaux.

Kyoya : Ouais, parce que c'est gênant là.

Mei-Mei : On n'a qu'à simplement débuter ce rendez-vous ! Ouais ! Ayons ce, euh, rendez-vous !

Kyoya : Oui, qu'on en finisse…

Chris : *rigole*

Mei-Mei : *semble gênée* Euh…est-ce que tu…aimes…les animes ?

Kyoya : Bah ouais, j'aime bien.

Mei-Mei : H-hé ! Moi aussi ! *gros blanc*

Kyoya : *hyper mal à l'aise*

Mei-Mei : Hé ! Et si ! On allait ailleurs ! Mais quel endroit conviendrait pour un rendez-vous…?

Kyoya : Tout plutôt qu'ici…

Mei-Mei : …J'ai trouvé ! Allons à la décharge !

Kyoya : Super romantique !

Chris : Cet endroit veut dire quelque chose pour elle ! Je crois que c'est là qu'elle a rencontré Dashan.

Kyoya : Mais je suis pas Dashan, bordel ! Faut qu'elle arrête de m'utiliser comme substitut !

Mei-Mei : *prend la main de Kyoya et l'entraine par magie jusqu'à la décharge* Nous y voilà ! Je viens tout le temps ici avec Dashan…

Kyoya : *assez surpris d'être déjà à la décharge*

Mei-Mei : On trouve des tonnes de trucs géniaux dans le coin. Heh, il est vraiment…euh…

Kyoya : Oui je sais, tu l'aimes. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser partir ?!

Chris : *pouffe de rire dans son coin*

Mei-Mei : Oh non. C'est lui là-bas !

Kyoya : *tourne la tête* Quoi, où ça ?

Mei-Mei : *paniquée* I-Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voie ensemble ! Pourquoi… ? Parce que, euh… Ben… Oh non, il arrive ! *se cache derrière une poubelle*

 _Kyoya n'a même pas le temps de souffler et de se demander ce qu'il se passe que Dashan arrive devant lui, l'air de chercher quelque chose. Il porte un perfecto en cuir noir sur un t-shirt blanc moulant mais pas trop, un jean et des bottes en cuir noires. Les quelques écailles bleues qui rappellent le personnage qu'il incarne ne sont plus visibles que sur son visage._

Dashan : Hé ! Te voilà ! Je, euh, viens de réaliser que te faire livrer ce truc… C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Kyoya : Nan, sans blague ?

Dashan : *sourire carnassier* Donc j'vais m'en charger ! File-moi ça !

Kyoya : Ça va pas être possible.

Dashan : *grogne* Argh… Tu l'as plus ?! Ngaaaaaaaah ! Est-ce que tu l'as vue au moins ?!

Kyoya : De qui ? Mei-Mei ?

Chris : Oui, Mei-Mei.

Kyoya : Ouais, je l'ai vue.

Dashan : *sourit* Ouais ? Donc elle est dans les parages… Merci. Je vais continuer à chercher. *s'en va plus loin*

Mei-Mei : *sort de derrière la poubelle une fois que Dashan est assez loin* Oh mon Dieu… B…bon, j'imagine que tu as deviné, hein ?

Kyoya : Pour ne pas deviner, faudrait vraiment que je sois Masamune.

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Mei-Mei : Je, euh…je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Enfin, encore plus que les autres ! Désolée.

Kyoya : Ah nan mais c'est très bien comme ça !

Mei-Mei : T-tu vois, je p-pensais que…ça aurait été d-drôle d'avoir, comme une sorte de…faux rendez-vous avec toi ? Pour te remonter le moral ?

Kyoya : -_-'

Mei-Mei : *air déprimé* Argh, ça sonne encore pire dit comme ça. Pardon. J'ai encore tout fichu en l'air. Dashan est celui…avec qui je veux vraiment un rendez-vous.

Kyoya : Merci, je sais.

Mei-Mei : *sourire gêné* Mais j'veux dire… Il est trop bien pour moi. C-C'est pas que tu ne sois pas, hum, cool ! M-mais…Dashan… Il a confiance en lui… Et il est fort. Et drôle. Et moi je ne suis qu'une minable… Une moins que rien.

Kyoya : Mais non ! Okay, tu spammes les gens et ça fait vite chier, mais tu m'as quand même aidé.

Mei-Mei : Je suis la Scientifique Royale, mais…quoique je fasse, je finis toujours par blesser les autres. Je lui ai tellement menti, il doit me croire… Il doit me croire beaucoup plus cool que je ne suis.

Kyoya : Mais il est amoureux de toi aussi, ça crève les yeux ! Et franchement, je pense qu'il s'en fout bien que tu lui aies menti sur deux-trois trucs.

Chris : Tu fais psy toi maintenant ?

Kyoya : Oh, ta gueule toi.

Chris : Oh ça va, pas la peine d'être méchant…

Mei-Mei : Si jamais on devient trop proches, lui et moi, il va… Il va découvrir le pot aux roses. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Kyoya : Tu veux mon avis ? Tu me le demandes VRAIMENT ? Arrête de mentir. Le mensonge, c'est une boucle infernale : plus tu mens, plus tu t'enlises dans le mensonge et le mensonge grossit, et tu oses de moins en moins l'avouer. Donc un conseil, sois honnête, ça vaut mieux.

Mei-Mei : Être honnête… ? Mais si je fais ça, il va me haïr. Il vaudrait mieux rester comme ça, non ? Vivre un mensonge où tout le monde est heureux…plutôt qu'une réalité où personne ne l'est ?

Kyoya : Okay, donc tu t'en fous de ce que je dis en fait !

Mei-Mei : Ils disent « Sois toi-même ». Mais je n'aime pas vraiment la vraie « moi ». Je préfère encore faire ce qu'il faut pour plaire aux gens. Hahaha…

Kyoya : Bah putain, c'est très la dépression.

Chris : T'en connais un autre de dépressif, mais tu sais même pas qu'il l'est en fait !

Kyoya : Hein ? C'est qui ?

Chris : Hé mais je vais pas te le dire, qu'est-ce que tu crois toi ?

Mei-Mei : *de plus en plus déprimée* Non, tu as raison. Chaque jour, j'ai peur… Peur de ce qui arrivera si les gens découvrent la vérité d'eux-mêmes. Ils souffriront tous par ma faute. Mais comment annoncer la v-vérité à Dashan ?

Kyoya : Bah j'sais pas moi !

Mei-Mei : Je n'en ai pas le courage… Je vais tout gâcher ! Il faut que je m'entraine !

Chris : *grand sourire* Kyoya…

Kyoya : Oh non… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire encore comme connerie ?

Chris : Du roleplay !

Kyoya : *lève la tête vers le ciel inexistant* Wonder, tue-moi ! Abrège mes souffrances !

Chris : Elle le fera pas, tu le sais très bien…

Kyoya : *soupir de désespoir* Bon…ça te dit de le faire en RP, Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : Du r…roleplay ? Ça a l'air plutôt drôle ! Okay, qui va faire Dashan ?

Kyoya : Bah moi, andouille !

Chris : Tu traites encore les gens d'andouille toi ?

Kyoya : Oh c'est bon hein, j'suis fatigué !

Mei-Mei : Oh. Oui. Évidemment. Héhéhé. *se racle la gorge* S-salut Dashan ! C-comment vas-tu ?

Kyoya : Bien.

Chris : So much conversation…

Kyoya : Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il dirait !

Chris : …Un point pour toi.

Mei-Mei : Ha ! Ha ! Heureuse de l'entendre ! Euuh, j'aimerais te, hum, te parler de quelque chose.

Kyoya : Qu'y a-t-il, Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : Mmh, tu vois… Je…je… Je…je n'ai pas été très honnête a-avec toi… T…tu vois, je…je… Oh, et puis zut ! Dashan ! Je…je veux t'avouer mes sentiments !

Kyoya : *chuchote* Ça y est, elle s'emballe.

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Mei-Mei : Tu es si brave, e-et s-si f-fort…et s-si gentil… T-Tu m'écoutes toujours quand je parle de trucs c-compliqués… T-Tu fais t-toujours de ton m-mieux pour me donner l'impression d-d'être spéciale… C-comme quand tu me dis que tu d-défonceras quiconque me fait des misères…

Kyoya : Ça lui ressemble bien tiens…

Mei-Mei : *les joues toutes rouges* DASHAN ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE SUIS FOLLE AMOUREUSE DE TOI !

Kyoya : Euh…calme-toi quand même Mei-Mei, c'est du RP hein !

Mei-Mei : SERRE-MOI FORT DANS TES BRAS !

Kyoya : On se calme j'ai dit !

Dashan : *arrive avec des yeux écarquillés* QU'EST-CE QUE tu viens de dire ?

Kyoya : L'art du timing.

Chris : Exact !

Mei-Mei : *recule* Dashan… J'étais…juste…en train…de…

Dashan : Hé là, wow, attends une seconde ! Ta robe est super jolie ! C'est pour quelle occasion ? *regarde Kyoya puis Mei-Mei*

Kyoya : C'est pas ce que tu crois mec !

Dashan : *regard suspicieux* Attends… Vous seriez pas…en plein rendez-vous, tous les deux ?

Kyoya : NON ! J'en ai marre moi de ces conneries !

Mei-Mei : EUUH OUI ! Enfin, EUUH NON ! Enfin, oui mais… Enfin, on était juste en train de faire un roleplay romantique de toi !

Kyoya : J'étais pas chaud du tout, je le dis tout de suite.

Dashan : QUOI ?

Mei-Mei : ENFIN ! Enfin…enfin Dashan…je…

Kyoya : Bon dépêche, pas que ça à foutre moi.

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Mei-Mei : *petite musique douce qui se lance* Je t'ai menti durant tout ce temps…

Dashan : QUOI ? À PROPOS DE QUOI ?

Mei-Mei : À propos de…ben…de tout ! *s'approche de lui* Je t'ai dit que les algues avaient…une grande importance scientifique… Mais en fait, je…je m'en sers juste pour faire des glaces !

Dashan : *air choqué*

Mei-Mei : *se rapproche encore* Et tous ces livres d'histoire humaine sur lesquels j'ai le nez rivé… Ce ne sont que de bêtes BD ! *se rapproche encore* Quant aux films historiques…ce…ce ne sont que, euh, des animes ! Ils n'existent pas !

Kyoya : Aaaaaah, c'est pour ça que Dashan croit des trucs chelous sur les humains ! Ah bah bravo.

Mei-Mei : *se colle presque contre Dashan* Et toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que j'étais overbookée au téléphone…je…j'étais juste en train de déguster du yaourt en pyjama ! Et pour la fois où…

Dashan : *la coupe* Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei : *baisse les yeux* Je…je voulais juste t'impressionner ! Je voulais que tu me trouves cool et intelligente. Que tu ne me voies pas comme une…intello paumée…

Dashan : *passe sa main dans les cheveux de Mei-Mei* Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei : *garde les yeux baissés* Dashan, je… Je te trouve vraiment cool, tu vois…

Dashan : *la prend dans ses bras* Mei-Mei… Shh…

Chris : Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

 _Désolée de te décevoir Chris, mais pas de bisou. Pas du tout ! La musique se coupe et Dashan soulève Mei-Mei, à la grande surprise de cette dernière…et la balance dans la poubelle juste derrière. Tout va très bien dans ce jeu, tout va très bien !_

Kyoya et Chris : O_o

Dashan : *thème de son personnage qui se lance* Mei-Mei ! Je…te trouve plutôt cool, moi aussi. Dans l'ensemble. Mais, ouvre donc les yeux… Tout ce que tu viens de me dire n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je me fiche que tu regardes des dessins animés ou lises des livres d'histoire.

Kyoya : *regarde Chris* Pourquoi je suis encore ici moi ?

Chris : *hausse les épaules*

Dashan : *sourire carnassier* Pour moi, tout ça revient AU MÊME : c'est juste des TRUCS D'INTELLOS ! C'que j'aime en toi, c'est que tu es PASSIONNÉE ! Tu T'INVESTIS ! Peu importe ce que c'est ! TU Y VAS À FOND ! À 100% ! À PLEINE PUISSANCE !

Kyoya : Ils sont vraiment dans l'excès ces deux-là…

Dashan : …Alors, tu n'as pas à me mentir. Tu n'as plus à mentir à qui que ce soit désormais. *regarde la poubelle où est Mei-Mei* Mei-Mei…je veux t'aider à être heureuse avec toi-même ! Et je connais un entraînement parfait pour ça !

Mei-Mei : *sort sa tête de la poubelle* Dashan…tu… T-tu vas m'entraîner… ?

Dashan : Pfft, de qui ? MOI ?

Ryuto : *sort de derrière un tas d'ordure en tenue de sport*

Kyoya : WHAAAT ?!

Chris : Ça part en couilles, ma gueule !

Dashan : Nah, je vais demander à Ryuto de s'en charger.

Mei-Mei : *expression blasée*

Kyoya : Ce jeu est un Kamoulox ambulant…

Ryuto : *saute devant Mei-Mei* On se bouge les os ! Allez, 100 tours de piste en criant bien fort « On gère trop » !

Dashan : Prête ? J'ai le doigt sur le chronomètre !

Mei-Mei : *toujours dans la poubelle* D-Dashan… Je vais faire de mon mieux !

 _Mei-Mei se sort alors de la poubelle et part en petite foulée avec Ryuto, qui a l'air très content d'être là. Ce jeu n'a aucun sens mon Dieu… Kyoya croit que les conneries sont enfin terminées mais le thème du personnage de Dashan se met à se jouer en accéléré puissance 10 !_

Dashan : *air très choqué* OH MON DIEU ! Elle me faisait marcher, hein ?! Ces dessins animés… Ces BDs… *se tourne vers Kyoya avec un sourire bizarre* Ils EXISTENT, pas vrai ?! *sourire façon Joker* CES ANIMES, TOUT EST VRAI, HEIN ?!

Kyoya : Euh…désolé de te décevoir, mais non, les animes ne sont pas réels…

Dashan : Non…NON ! MON CŒUR VIENT D'ÊTRE RÉDUIT EN PIÈCES !

Kyoya : Calme mec, tu vas t'en remettre hein.

Dashan : …Non…non, je vais m'en sortir… Je dois être fort. Pour Mei-Mei. Je te remercie, humain, pour m'avoir dit la vérité. J'essayerai au mieux de m'adapter à ce monde… On se revoit plus tard ! *part en courant*

Kyoya : Ce jeu m'épuise…

Chris : Allez, on retourne à Hotland !

 _Le vert doit donc traverser la décharge. Mais, avant même d'être sorti, son téléphone sonne._

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô ?

Ryuto : Coucou ! Mais qui voilà, si c'est pas mon fidèle ami l'humain. Ici Ryuto. Ton ami qui t'aime aussi.

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ryuto : Mei-Mei et moi avons fini le jogging en avance. Très en avance. Donc je lui ai dit de retourner chez elle. Très chez elle. Euh…et maintenant…j'ai la forte et inexplicable impression que tu devrais aller…là-bas. À son labo…maison.

Kyoya : Euh, okay…

Ryuto : Cela ne peut pas ne pas bien se passer. Au revoir ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : Je sens que ça va très mal se passer…

Chris : Tu vas entrer dans une zone du jeu uniquement accessible en Pacifiste. Et c'est une zone…assez perturbante. Tu vas y rencontrer des monstres très étranges en plus.

Kyoya : *sourit* Je ne suis jamais contre un peu d'animation.

 _Kyoya et Chris partent donc rejoindre le Riverman, pas si loin que ça d'eux, et retournent à Hotland. Kyoya a l'air songeur, et Chris plutôt perturbé. Aurait-il lu quelque chose d'effrayant dans son script ? De retour dans le labo, Kyoya observe tout autour de lui et finit par trouver une feuille devant une porte._

Kyoya : *ramasse la feuille*

Chris : C'est un mot de Mei-Mei. L'écriture rend la lecture difficile, mais tu essaies au mieux… « Hey. Merci de votre aide pour tout à l'heure. Vous tous… Votre soutien compte énormément pour moi. Mais…et ça me coûte de le dire…vous ne pouvez pas faire disparaitre tous mes problèmes comme par magie. Je veux devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Je veux m'affranchir de mes peurs. Et pour ça, je dois être capable de faire face à mes erreurs. Je vais commencer dès maintenant. Que cela soit clair : ce problème est le mien, et le mien uniquement. Mais si jamais je disparais pour ne jamais revenir… Si jamais vous voulez connaître « la vérité »… Entrez par la porte en haut. Vous avez au moins le droit de savoir ce que j'ai fait. »

Kyoya : *repose la lettre* Merde…

Chris : *regarde la porte* Elle était fermée…

Kyoya : *s'approche de la porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement* Mais elle ne l'est plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ?

Chris : Elle est Scientifique Royale… Peut-être des expérimentations ?

Kyoya : On va en avoir le cœur net.

 _Kyoya passe alors la porte et fait signe à son narrateur de le suivre. Le blond le suit, perplexe sur ce qu'il va se passer, et la porte se referme. Quel secret Mei-Mei a donc caché dans les profondeurs du labo ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! Oui je suis sadique n_n_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Oui, j'adore les cliffanghers ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le prochain chapitre a l'air assez sérieux._**

 ** _Moi : Il l'est ! C'est une partie du jeu très…bah qui se détache du reste du jeu. Elle est glauque un peu…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Youhou, ça sent les monstres flippants !_**

 ** _Chris : *avec son café* Et il revient quand Ryuga-Sans ?_**

 ** _Moi : Mmh…dans pas longtemps normalement. Juste avant Tsubasa ! Enfin, on approche à grands pas de la fin de la trame principale ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est bizarre, t'as pas l'air triste…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est parce qu'il y aura des histoires bonus derrière la trame principale ! Beaucoup d'histoires bonus !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh dear…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Super, je vais continuer à faire mon caméo ambulant en attendant._**

 ** _Chris : *grogne* Toi, je te souhaite juste la mort._**

 ** _Moi : Tu veux un câlin Chris ? n_n_**

 ** _Chris : …Oui._**

 ** _Moi : *fait un câlin à Chris* Ryu, tu vas vraiment te faire tuer._**

 ** _Ryuga : *hausse les épaules*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *air déprimé*_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, tu n'as pas de cœur ! è_é_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, laissez des reviews et à mercredi… Moi j'me casse._**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Va crever toi, puisque t'as l'air de t'en foutre._**

 ** _Ryuga : *suit Kyoya* Kyo, attends !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah là là, les mecs !_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane en haussant les épaules*_**


	16. Le secret de Mei-Mei : le Labo Originel

**_Moi : Saluuuuuuuuuut ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Okay, c'est quoi ce chapitre ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Ah ouais direct, ça me dit même pas bonjour ! Fais gaffe blondinet, tu connais pas la chanson de Vald ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il a quoi ce chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il y a eu un changement d'ambiance violent !_**

 ** _Moi : J'avais prévenu hein !_**

 ** _Chris : Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui va pas dans la tête du développeur ?_**

 ** _Moi : Alors, sache qu'il s'est inspiré d'un jeu rétro nommé « Earthbound » ! Et le boss final de Earthbound…brrr TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah oui, il s'appelle pas Gigyas ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui ! Une génération de gosses traumatisés par cette horreur, une !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Sinon Chris, les câlins des fangirls t'ont fait du bien ?_**

 ** _Chris : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ^^_**

 ** _Moi : Tant mieux ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : J'adore Typhlosion, mais j'aime beaucoup d'autres Pokémons ! J'aime beaucoup Raikou aussi, c'est mon légendaire préféré je pense n_n  
Non mais on sait très bien que Ryuga et Kyoya mentent…*clin d'œil complice de yaoiste*  
P.S : Sérieux quoi, le Kacchaco… À chaque fois qu'on m'en parle, j'ai la nausée ! KiriBaku putain, KiriBaku ! Si j'avais le temps, je lirais bien des fics sur ce ship que j'adore TT_TT  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je te passerai les photos, t'inquiète ! Law : De quoi tu parles Wonderinn-ya ? Moi : Rien rien, délire de yaoiste Traffy ^^' Law : T'aurais pas vu l'autre manchot au passage ? Moi : Kiddou ? Bah non, pourquoi ? Law : Je sais pas où ce con est passé ! S'il est parti buter l'autre conne sans moi, je le dissèque. Moi : Oh tu sais Traffy, c'est son but principal de t'énerver ! Law : Je vais le tuer. Moi : Mais oui bien sûr XD)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'adore ACNL, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai plus joué. J'ai reçu Luigi's Mansion à Noël, faut que je le finisse XD  
Tu pourras dire à Bao qu'Alyssa a un cadeau pour lui ? Merci d'avance n_n_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Si ça trouve, Kyoya regarde des trucs mignons… Révélation O_o  
J'adore Vikings ! Le scénario, les acteurs, TOUT ! *v*  
Ma mère aussi s'est claquée un muscle en tentant le grand écart au yoga ! Elle s'est un peu surestimée. Moi je suis souple, elle aussi, en revanche ma sœur est raide comme un bâton XD_**

* * *

 _Je savais que vous attendiez ce chapitre, le voilà ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite, on passe à la partie effrayante d'Undertale. Du glauque, de l'angoisse et des frayeurs du côté de Kyoya et Chris, voilà le programme ! Nous avions d'ailleurs laissé les deux quand ils passaient la porte menant aux secrets de Mei-Mei. Derrière la porte se trouve…un ascenseur ! Et l'ascenseur mène quant à lui aux secrets sombres de la Scientifique Royale. Kyoya appuie sur le bouton, et l'ascenseur commence à descendre…puis s'arrête._

Kyoya : On est déjà arrivés ?

Voix robotique : *l'ascenseur se met à trembler* DANGER ! DANGER !

Kyoya : *se cramponne au mur* Oh putain de merde !

Chris : *flippe* Au secours, je flippe là !

Kyoya : Bah moi aussi !

Voix robotique : *lumière rouge dans l'ascenseur* ASCENSEUR EN PERTE DE PUISSANCE !

Kyoya : On va mourir ! Adieu Chris ! Toi t'es intangible, tu survivras !

Chris : *recroquevillé au sol* J'ai un GROS douuuuuuuuuute !

Voix robotique : STABILITÉ DU CÂBLE PERDUE ! PERTE D'ALTITUDE !

 _L'ascenseur chute alors à toute vitesse. Kyoya et Chris hurlent de peur, et on les comprend ! Dans un grand bruit sourd, l'ascenseur finit par heurter le sol, projetant Kyoya par terre et l'assommant légèrement. Chris était déjà au sol mais reste en PLS pendant un moment, très effrayé. L'ascenseur est plongé dans l'obscurité, le choc ayant détruit le système des lumières. Cependant, les portes s'ouvrent, amenant un filet de lumière…_

Kyoya : *se relève en galérant* J'ai envie de vomir…

Chris : *toujours par terre* Maman, c'était horrible TT_TT

Kyoya : Allez, debout ! Je te tendrais bien la main pour te relever, mais je ne peux pas te toucher.

Chris : *se relève* On n'est même pas encore dedans qu'on a déjà hurlé comme des fillettes…

Kyoya : Je pense que même Ryuga aurait paniqué là.

Chris : Pas faux. Allez, on y va ?

Kyoya : Je suis prêt…enfin, je crois.

 _Les deux compères sortent donc de l'ascenseur et se retrouvent dans le sous-sol du labo, froid, oppressant et à l'aspect délabré. Kyoya avance, pas super rassuré, suivi par Chris. Le blond aimerait d'ailleurs s'accrocher au bras du vert…mais il est intangible donc il peut pas. En avançant, Kyoya tombe sur des écrans incrustés dans les murs qui s'allument quand le vert passe devant._

Kyoya : *s'approche* J'arrive pas à lire…

Chris : C'est de l'alphabet de monstre. Je vais te faire la traduction !

Kyoya : Merci.

Chris : *se concentre* « Entrée numéro 1 : Nous y voilà… Il est temps de suivre les ordres que le Roi m'a donnés. Je vais mettre au point quelque chose qui nous sortira tous d'ici. Je vais laisser libre cours au pouvoir de l'ÂME. »

Kyoya : Des…notes ? De Mei-Mei ?

Chris : On dirait bien. Je crois que Tsubasa lui a ordonné de faire des expériences sur l'ÂME humaine…

Kyoya : Cet endroit me met mal à l'aise… Il y a même pas de musique.

Chris : J'ai tellement envie de m'accrocher à toi, et j'peux même pas…

Kyoya : Désolé…

Chris : *essaie tout de même de prendre la main de Kyoya et y arrive* Mais… !

Kyoya : T'es plus intangible ?!

Chris : On dirait…

Kyoya : *passe sa main libre à travers le torse de Chris* On dirait qu'il n'y a que tes mains qui ne sont plus intangibles.

Chris : Merci Wonder de me permettre de me raccrocher à Kyoya TTvTT

Kyoya : *serre la main de Chris* Allez, on continue. J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser moi…

Chris : *montre un autre écran un peu plus loin* On a encore de la lecture en tout cas…

Kyoya : *s'approche* Je sens que les notes de Mei-Mei ont pas fini de nous faire flipper…

Chris : *lit* « Entrée numéro 2 : La Barrière est maintenue fermée par le pouvoir des ÂMES. Malheureusement, il est impossible de recréer ce pouvoir artificiellement. Il doit être extrait d'organismes vivants. Alors, pour en obtenir, il va falloir faire avec la seule chose que l'on ait ici… Les ÂMES des monstres. »

Kyoya : *déglutit* Elle a fait des expériences…sur des monstres vivants… ?

Chris : *cramponné à Kyoya* J'suis pas bieeeen…

Kyoya : B-bon…il va rien nous arriver…hein ?

Chris : *serre la main de Kyoya dans la sienne* Ouais…j'espère.

Kyoya : *avance encore et tombe sur un nouvel écran*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 3 : Mais extraire l'ÂME d'un monstre en vie nécessiterait énormément d'énergie… En plus d'être irréalisable, ce procédé détruirait immédiatement l'hôte de l'ÂME. Et, contrairement à l'ÂME persistante des humains… La majorité des ÂMES de monstres disparaissent à l'instant même du décès. Si seulement je trouvais le moyen de faire perdurer les ÂMES de monstres… »

Kyoya : Attends…ça veut dire qu'une ÂME humaine peut être conservée après la mort de son hôte ?

Chris : C'est pour ça qu'on essaie de t'arracher ton ÂME…

Kyoya : Mais les monstres…on ne peut pas… Je commence à comprendre les…les erreurs de Mei-Mei.

Chris : *enfonce ses ongles dans la main de Kyoya* Cet endroit me file les chocottes, vivement qu'on en sorte…

Kyoya : Je crois qu'on en est encore loin.

Chris : *regarde au loin* Encore un écran…

Kyoya : *avance vers l'écran en serrant très fort la main de Chris*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 5…

Kyoya : *coupe Chris* 5 ? Où est passée la 4 ?

Chris : Aucune idée… *reprend la lecture* « Entrée numéro 5 : Je l'ai fait. En suivant le schéma, je l'ai extraite des ÂMES humaines. Je pense que c'est ce qui donne à leur ÂME la force de persister par-delà la mort. Ce désir de vivre… Cette résolution à changer le destin. Je vais appeler cette force… La « DÉTERMINATION ». »

Kyoya : La DÉTERMINATION. Elle a cherché l'extraire d'une ÂME humaine…et elle a réussi…

Chris : Cette histoire sent de plus en plus mauvais…

Kyoya : Tout ça sur ordre de Tsubasa… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui.

Chris : Tu réfléchiras à ça plus tard, ni toi ni moi ne voulons nous éterniser ici !

Kyoya : *reprend son chemin en serrant fermement la main de Chris*

Chris : *a l'air rassuré de tenir Kyoya* _(Ouais, je sais…ça sonne très très gay XD)_

Kyoya : *arrive dans un hall avec une musique angoissante* Au final, je préférais quand il y avait pas de musique…

Chris : Regarde ! Une étoile de sauvegarde !

Kyoya : OH PUTAIN OUI ! *fonce sur l'étoile en entrainant Chris avec lui*

Chris : Cette étoile-là ne dit rien… Mais en revanche, je peux te dire le nom de la zone ! Nous sommes dans le Labo Originel _(True Lab en VO)_.

Kyoya : Labo Originel ? Ça sous-entend que c'était le premier labo de Mei-Mei…

Chris : Et aussi celui de l'ancien Scientifique Royal, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler trop. Ce personnage est caché, on a pratiquement aucune info sur lui, mais il a existé dans l'histoire du jeu.

Kyoya : Allez, on continue.

Chris : Ouais !

Kyoya : *regarde la grande porte face à lui* Quatre ampoules colorées… Une rouge, une bleue, une jaune et une verte. Il va falloir chercher des trucs de couleur aux quatre coins du labo je parie…

Chris : Il y a un écran à côté de la porte.

Kyoya : *s'en approche*

Chris : « SALLE D'ALIMENTATION ».

Kyoya : D'alimentation ? Oui, pour que je remette le courant pour l'ascenseur.

Chris : La porte de droite est fermée, elle est…rouge. Il va falloir une clé peut-être, une clé rouge.

Kyoya : Ouais, sûrement… *part à gauche*

 _Le blond et le vert se retrouvent donc dans un nouveau couloir sombre, dont l'ambiance glauque est amplifiée par la musique bizarre du Labo Originel. Kyoya et Chris refusent de se lâcher, flippés comme jamais…_

Kyoya : Oh, encore un écran…

Chris : « Entrée numéro 6 : Tsubasa a demandé à tous les non-citadins d'amener les monstres qui ont « chu ». Leurs corps viennent juste d'arriver. Ils sont toujours comateux…et risquent tous de tomber en poussière d'un moment à l'autre. Mais que se passerait-il si j'injectais de la « DÉTERMINATION » en eux ? Si leur ÂME persiste après leur décès, alors… Notre libération pourrait survenir bien plus tôt que nous le pensions. »

Kyoya : *blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine* Elle…elle a fait des expériences sur des monstres mourants…

Chris : *serre la main de Kyoya* Et Tsubasa a approuvé ça. Ses propres…son propre peuple.

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, pourquoi il veut à ce point franchir la Barrière pour détruire l'humanité…mais cette raison doit lui tenir à cœur.

Chris : Je crois…que tu vas trouver un début de réponse ici.

Kyoya : *remue sa main libre* Putain, je suis tellement mal que mes mains congèlent, sauf celle que tu tiens.

Chris : Il fait froid ici en plus. Je le sens sur ma main libre…

Kyoya : *continue d'avancer* Pour des secrets sombres, elle a des secrets sombres la Mei-Mei.

Chris : Très sombres, oui…

 _En avançant, Kyoya et Chris finissent par arriver dans une pièce étrange où flotte une espèce de brouillard. Un écran sur le mur…et des tables d'opération très glauques… On m'avait pas prévenue qu'Undertale était un jeu d'horreur…_

Kyoya : Je veux me barrer d'ici, mais je sais qu'on en est encore loin…

Chris : Bon, je vais te lire la prochaine entrée.

Kyoya : Oh, oui. *s'approche de l'écran*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 9 : Les choses se passent moins bien que prévu. Aucun corps n'est tombé en poussière, donc impossible pour moi d'obtenir les ÂMES. J'ai dit aux familles qu'on leur rendrait la poussière pour les funérailles. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Que dois-je faire ? »

Kyoya : On a encore raté des numéros… Mais l'histoire devient de plus en plus horrible. Elle a fait des putains d'expériences sur des monstres mourants et elle a menti à leurs familles ! Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle est rongée par les regrets…

Chris : Elle ne l'a pas fait de gaité de cœur, c'était les ordres de Tsubasa… Elle pensait faire ce qu'il fallait.

Kyoya : Si on m'avait dit que je vivrais des trucs pareils dans ce jeu…

Chris : Et encore, tu fais une Pacifiste. Ça pourrait être pire…

Kyoya : *hoche la tête et avance*

Chris : *serre la main de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *passe une porte* Une pièce fermée… Tiens, il y a un truc au fond.

Chris : *s'approche avec Kyoya* On dirait un interrupteur. Il y a une fente rouge en son centre.

Kyoya : La clé rouge… Je vais devoir fouiller la pièce précédente.

Chris : Attends ! Il y a une feuille par terre.

Kyoya : Ah oui, tu as raison. *prend la feuille*

Chris : C'est une feuille de notes. Difficile de tout déchiffrer… « tombée…dans la bonde… ». C'est tout ce que tu arrives à lire…

Kyoya : Tombée dans la bonde… La clé ? Il y avait pas des lavabos dans la pièce ?

Chris : Si…si, il y en avait trois !

Kyoya : *fait demi-tour en courant*

Chris : *toujours serrant la main de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *se met devant le premier lavabo, le plus près de la porte*

Chris : Tu ouvres le robinet.

Kyoya : Okay, c'est pas celui-là. *ouvre le deuxième robinet*

Chris : Toujours pas.

Kyoya : Évidemment, c'est le dernier ! -_-

Chris : *rire nerveux* Comme souvent.

 _Kyoya ouvre le troisième robinet en soupirant et s'attend à entendre un grondement indiquant qu'une clé obstrue la canalisation. Mais…la réalité n'est pas si belle ! Un liquide blanc dégoutant sort du robinet, faisant reculer Kyoya et Chris. Le liquide blanc coule jusqu'à remplir le lavabo…et se révèle être une espèce de monstre horrible ! Trois monstres identiques en fait. L'ÂME de Kyoya se matérialise et un combat se lance au son d'une musique étrange et désaccordée._

Chris : *a lâché Kyoya pour qu'il puisse se battre* approchent !

Kyoya : C'est quoi ces conneries ?! C'est…c'est des horreurs ces machins ! Ils ont même pas de nom !

Chris : *caché derrière Kyoya* Tu peux quand même appliquer la méthode Pacifiste…

Kyoya : *mal à l'aise* On dirait…on dirait des monstres…fondus…

Chris : Je sais que tu peux y arriver Kyoya ! Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux…

Kyoya : *choisit ACT et sélectionne le premier monstre* Donc je peux… oh bordel, ces trucs…glitchent ! On dirait des bugs !

Chris : Ça va aller Kyoya, ça va aller ! T'es pas tout seul, je suis avec toi !

Kyoya : J'ai jamais été aussi heureux que tu sois là blondinet…

Chris : *sourit* Merci…

Kyoya : *inspire* Donc je peux…attends, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je…mes options c'est les options du menu ! Les STATS…le TÉLÉPHONE…

Chris : Merde, ces machins sont vraiment des espèces de glitchs…

Kyoya : Et j'fais quoi du coup moi ?

Chris : Je crois…essaie ton téléphone !

Kyoya : Okay. *choisit TÉLÉPHONE*

Chris : Tu prends ton TÉLÉPHONE. Tu entends des voix sortir du combiné… !

Les monstres : Allez viens, on est bien.

Kyoya : *explose de rire*

Chris : Pourquoi tu rigoles… ?

Kyoya : Pardon, c'était nerveux…

 _Kyoya se fait ensuite attaquer par les étranges monstres, qui disparaissent et entourent son ÂME d'une manière assez dure à esquiver. Le vert, malgré le malaise qu'il ressent, esquive quand même._

Chris : Mais personne n'est venu.

Kyoya : Hein… ?

Chris : C'est mon script. _(Et une phrase culte d'Undertale qu'on entend dans les trois routes principales n_n)_

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Tiens…ils ont un nom maintenant… Ils s'appellent Head-Mémoire A, B et C.

Chris : Tes options ont changé aussi je pense !

Kyoya : *sélectionne le Head-Mémoire A* Je peux les rejoindre, ou refuser. Euuuh…j'ai pas spécialement envie de devenir comme eux… Désolé, mais je refuse.

Head-Mémoire A : Tant pis.

Head-Mémoire B : Il y a encore plein de place.

Head-Mémoire C : Lorem ipsum dolor citamet. _(Oui c'est du latin, et non ça ne veut rien dire de spécial XD)_

Kyoya : *esquive les attaques*

Chris : Ça sent les piles alcalines.

Kyoya : Je peux les épargner ?

Chris : Attends…oui !

Kyoya : YES ! *choisit MERCY et épargne les Head-Mémoire*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 0 PO !

Kyoya : M'en fous bien !

 _L'interface de combat se désactive et le vert se retrouve face au lavabo. Dedans, un petit objet y brille d'un éclat rouge vif._

Kyoya : Voilà la clé. *la prend*

Chris : Tu trouves une clé rouge. Tu l'ajoutes à ton porte-clés.

Kyoya : On va pouvoir ouvrir la porte rouge.

Chris : *s'accroche au dos de Kyoya* Mais j'suis toujours pas rassuré…

Kyoya : Hé ! Mais t'es plus intangible du tout là !

Chris : *se rend compte qu'il ne passe plus à travers Kyoya* Ah ouais ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais te coller.

Kyoya : Je te l'autorise. Je suis pas très rassuré non plus…

Chris : *se cramponne au bras droit de Kyoya* Allez, on y retourne…

Kyoya : *retourne dans la petite pièce et met la clé dans la fente*

Chris : La clé rouge s'insère parfaitement dans la fente.

Kyoya : La porte doit être ouverte maintenant.

Chris : Sûrement.

Kyoya : *retourne vers le hall*

Chris : *accroché à Kyoya comme si sa vie en dépendait*

Kyoya : *dans le hall* L'ampoule rouge est allumée sur la grande porte. Et la porte rouge est ouverte !

Chris : Encore trois clés à trouver…

Kyoya : On va s'en sortir ! J'espère…

Chris : Je te connais : tu VAS t'en sortir !

Kyoya : *ricane* On s'engueulait pas quelques heures auparavant ?

Chris : *rigole* Je crois !

Kyoya : *reprend la main de Chris et le tire vers la porte rouge*

Chris : *reste très près de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *dans un couloir sombre* Ah, encore un écran. Traduction ?

Chris : J'arrive. *se racle la gorge* « Entrée numéro 12 : Ça n'avance pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais juste continuer à tous leur injecter de la « DÉTERMINATION ». Je veux que ça fonctionne. »

Kyoya : *regarde plus loin* Encore un…

Chris : *se lance vers l'écran en entrainant Kyoya*

Kyoya : Hé, doucement ! M'arrache pas le bras.

Chris : Désolé… « Entrée numéro 13 : L'un des corps a ouvert les yeux. »

Kyoya : Nom de Dieu… Elle a créé des zombies ?!

Chris : Je crois que les trucs que tu as affronté…ce sont des…des « expériences ratées ».

Kyoya : Elle a réussi à ressusciter au moins un des monstres…en lui injectant de la DÉTERMINATION humaine…

Chris : Ne restons pas ici…

 _Le vert et le blond avancent, collés l'un à l'autre. Oui je sais que l'ambiance entre eux est très yaoi, mais c'est juste parce qu'ils flippent ! Kyoya et Chris arrivent dans une pièce à nouveau remplie d'un brouillard étrange. Il semblerait que c'était un dortoir car la pièce est remplie de lits. Tous sont faits…tous sauf un._

Kyoya : *explore le dortoir* Une étoile de sauvegarde et un écran… D'abord l'écran ?

Chris : D'abord l'écran.

Kyoya : *s'approche*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 14 : Tous les monstres qui ont chu…se sont réveillés. Ils sont capables de marcher et parler comme si de rien n'était. Je les pensais condamnés… ? »

Kyoya : Alors ça a marché sur tous…

Chris : Flippant…

Kyoya : *se dirige vers l'étoile*

Chris : L'étoile ne dit rien non plus. Les étoiles sont silencieuses ici…

Kyoya : Et ça rajoute au côté flippant de cet endroit.

Chris : Exact.

Kyoya : *observe les lits* Tiens…il y en a qui n'est pas fait, et un autre qui a l'air bizarre.

Chris : Bizarre ?

Kyoya : *s'approche du lit en question* Les draps sont bizarres…

Chris : Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelque chose caché sous les draps. Vérifier ?

Kyoya : Je sens que ça va me retomber dessus, mais tant pis !

 _Le vert dégage donc les draps au bout du lit d'un mouvement sec et ferme les yeux, s'attendant à voir une horreur. Mais, en se rendant compte qu'il ne se passe rien, il les rouvre. Un petit objet jaune brille sur le matelas._

Kyoya : La clé jaune ! *la prend*

Chris : C'est une clé jaune. Tu l'ajoutes à ton porte-clés.

Kyoya : *entraine Chris vers le lit dont les draps sont défaits* Pourquoi celui-là n'est pas fait ?

Chris : Je ne sais pas… Ce lit a l'air confortable. S'allonger dessus ?

Kyoya : Faire une sieste ? Ici… ?

Chris : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très rassurant, mais ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas dormi.

Kyoya : Ouais, pas faux… Tu restes éveillé ?

Chris : Oui ! Je vais te surveiller. S'il se passe quelque chose, je te réveille !

 _Un peu réticent, Kyoya finit par craquer, surtout par manque de sommeil. Il s'allonge dos au couloir d'où il est venu sans même rabattre les draps sur lui et s'endort presque immédiatement. Chris, assis sur le lit à côté, relit encore son script. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond sent quelque chose d'étrange près de lui. Il relève son regard vers le lit de Kyoya et retient un cri d'horreur en voyant une étrange silhouette blanche longiligne et immense qui semble regarder son ami dormir. Bien qu'il ait promis à Kyoya de le réveiller s'il se passait quelque chose, Chris ne fait rien. Il est paralysé de terreur. Un très très long bras se détache de la silhouette blanche et reste en suspension au-dessus du vert qui dort toujours paisiblement. La silhouette finit par attraper les draps et les rabat sur Kyoya, avant de le border en lui caressant les cheveux. Et vous le savez…c'est son gros point faible !_

Kyoya : *sourit dans son sommeil*

Chris : *blanc comme la silhouette**pense* Dors bien Kyoya. Dors trèèèèès bien. Ne te réveille SURTOUT pas.

Kyoya : *ouvre et ferme ses doigts sur son oreiller à intervalle régulier* _(Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Kyoya patoune comme un chat ! UN CHAT ! XD)_

Chris : *pense* Reste endormi !

 _La silhouette disparait après un moment à border Kyoya, qui lui reste endormi pendant encore un moment. Le blond soupire et essaie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne compte pas dire à Kyoya qu'une silhouette blanche qui ressemblait vaguement à un spermatozoïde géant l'a bordé comme s'il avait 4 ans ! Quand le vert se réveille, 45 minutes plus tard, il s'étire tranquillement._

Kyoya : Ah, j'ai bien dormi ! Il ne s'est rien passé pendant mon sommeil ?

Chris : Non, rien du tout !

Kyoya : *se lève* Alors on y retourne ! *tend sa main à Chris*

Chris : *s'accroche à Kyoya**pense* Non, je lui dirai vraiment pas…

Kyoya : Au fait, pourquoi tu as rabattu les draps sur moi ?

Chris : A-ah ! J'ai eu peur que tu aies froid…

Kyoya : *sourit* Merci, c'est gentil.

Chris : *soupir de soulagement*

Kyoya : *entraine Chris vers une pièce à l'arrière* Interrupteur jaune, interrupteur jaune…

Chris : Regarde ! Un nouvel écran !

Kyoya : *le remarque et s'en approche*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 15 : Cette expérience est au point mort… Mais au moins, tout a fini par s'arranger… ? J'ai renvoyé les ÂMES ainsi que le réceptacle à Tsubasa. Et j'ai appelé les familles pour leur dire que tout le monde s'en est sorti. Je les renverrai chez eux demain :) »

Kyoya : Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ? J'ai du mal à y croire…

Chris : Ouais, moi aussi.

Kyoya : Mais bref, on doit trouver l'interrupteur jaune ! Il doit y avoir une porte jaune un peu plus loin qui bloque notre progression.

Chris : Oui ! Il ne doit plus être loin.

Kyoya : *aperçoit un autre écran plus loin* Un autre ? Mais…l'expérience était terminée non ?

Chris : *plante ses ongles dans le pull de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *s'en approche en déglutissant*

Chris : *voix hésitante* « Entrée numéro 16 : Non non non NON NON NON ! »

Kyoya : Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

Chris : Pas des trucs cools apparemment…

Kyoya : *aperçoit la fin du couloir* L'interrupteur doit être par là…

Chris : *accroché à Kyoya*

 _Le vert et le blond arrivent au fond du couloir et entrent dans une pièce où ils s'attendent à trouver l'interrupteur jaune. Loupé… Sur fond d'une musique étrange et assez angoissante, les deux tombent sur un rideau de douche violet…derrière lequel s'agite une espèce de tentacule. Je vais mettre un Pegi 18 au cas où._

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! O_o

Chris : Pas les tentacules ! Pas la rule 34 !

Kyoya : J'ai bien envie de me barrer en courant, mais j'suis sûr que je dois récupérer un item important derrière ce putain de rideau…

Chris : *se cache derrière Kyoya* Eh bah vas-y hein…

Kyoya : *avance très lentement* S'il m'arrive quelque chose, dis à mon frère que je l'aimais…

Chris : *rire nerveux* Et à Ryuga, je lui dis quoi ?

Kyoya : *rire nerveux aussi* Qu'entre lui et moi, c'est un peu comme Batman et Catwoman.

Chris : Amour-haine ?

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*

Chris : *rire nerveux*

 _Plus Kyoya s'approche et plus le tentacule s'agite vite, ce qui ne manque pas de mettre le vert et son narrateur encore plus mal à l'aise. Pile devant le rideau, le tentacule bouge frénétiquement et Kyoya déglutit. Il attrape le rideau de douche et tire d'un coup sec. Dans la baignoire, il n'y a rien d'autre que la clé verte._

Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*

Chris : Il se passe des trucs très chelou ici…

Kyoya : Ouais… *prend la clé*

Chris : C'est la clé verte. Tu l'ajoutes à ton porte-clés.

Kyoya : Bon, maintenant on doit chercher l'interrupteur jaune et l'interrupteur vert.

Chris : Ouais.

Kyoya : *reprend la main de Chris* Allez…

Chris : *serre la main de Kyoya de toutes ses forces*

Kyoya : *repart dans le couloir et continue au fond* Je ne suis pas allé par là…

Chris : C'est calme…trop calme.

Kyoya : Je suis malheureusement d'accord avec toi.

Chris : J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur, c'est pas agréable…

 _Au bout du couloir, les deux arrivent dans une étrange pièce où le brouillard est bizarrement épais. Vu le mur entier de ventilateurs dans cette pièce, Kyoya suppose qu'il y a aussi de la poussière en quantité dans ce brouillard. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs tellement épais qu'il manque presque l'écran juste avant les ventilateurs._

Kyoya : Encore…

Chris : *les ongles plantés dans la main de Kyoya* « Entrée numéro 11 : Maintenant que King est devenu célèbre, il ne me parle plus… Sauf pour me demander quand j'aurai fini son corps. Mais, si je le termine, j'ai peur de ne plus lui être utile… Que ce soit en tant que réparatrice…ou en tant qu'amie. En plus, je finis en sueur à chaque fois que je planche dessus… »

Kyoya : Tiens… ? Ça ne parle pas de ses expériences…

Chris : Non, ça parle de King. Elle parle de sa deuxième forme, celle où tu as vu King en chair et en os.

Kyoya : King était son seul ami avant…

Chris : Et elle avait peur de le perdre, alors elle faisait exprès de retarder la construction de son corps.

Kyoya : Au milieu de toutes ses expériences éprouvantes, ça ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Chris : Pas vraiment.

Kyoya : *avance jusqu'au fond de la pièce* Putain de brouillard… Je vois rien !

Chris : *tousse* Comme je suis plus intangible, j'y vois rien non plus. Mais j'crois qu'il y a un interrupteur sur le mur…

Kyoya : *tâte le mur* Ah, là !

 _Le vert arrive à actionner l'interrupteur, ce qui met les ventilateurs en marche. L'épais brouillard se dissipe enfin et Kyoya et Chris peuvent enfin y voir quelque chose ! Des espèces d'étranges éléments blancs flottants se rassemblent alors avec un petit rire et deviennent une espèce d'immense chien blanc avec un trou sur son visage. L'horreur s'approche alors très lentement de Kyoya et Chris…_

Chris : *dans les bras de Kyoya* AU SECOURS ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *serre Chris contre lui* Je veux pas affronter ce machin ! J'suis pas un trouillard, mais cet endroit c'est juste pas possible !

Chris : Il est dégoûtant ! Et immense en plus !

Kyoya : Je suis d'accord !

 _La créature vaguement canine approche inexorablement en riant d'une manière flippante puis finit par arriver à la hauteur des deux. Le combat se déclenche, au son d'une affreuse musique désaccordée et effrayante._

Chris : *cramponné dans le dos de Kyoya* Voilà l'Amalgami.

Kyoya : *mal à l'aise* Ce truc est immense…et il a un trou à la place de son visage…

Chris : *déglutit*

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Donc…je peux le caresser, jouer, l'attirer ou l'ignorer… En fait, c'est comme le Maxichien de Snowdin ?

Chris : Oui…mais en moins mignon…

Kyoya : J'ai encore mon bâton… Tu penses que ça marchera ?

Chris : Il y a pas de raison pour que ça marche pas !

Kyoya : *prend son bâton*

Chris : Tu jettes le bâton. Amalgami s'élance pour l'attraper et te le rapporte. Il convulse rapidement…puis se détend. Il s'allonge tranquillement sur tes genoux pendant un moment…

Amalgami : *dort*

Kyoya : *respire profondément* En dehors de son apparence dérangeante…il n'est pas bien différent des chiens de Snowdin. Il devait sûrement en être un avant que Mei-Mei ne fasse ses expériences…

Chris : Soudain, il s'élance en rampant à toute allure sur les murs !

Kyoya : Appelez l'exorciste…

 _Un chien sans visage attaque alors l'ÂME de Kyoya en lançant des flèches par le trou qui orne sa gueule (c'est un chien, j'ai le droit ! XD). Le verte esquive, un peu calmé et rassuré. L'Amalgami et les Head-Mémoire ont une apparence effrayante, mais ce ne sont que des expériences ratées qui se sentent seules… Kyoya continue ainsi le combat, jouant avec l'Amalgami et le caressant. Son corps étant gluant, le pauvre grimace mais essaie de se contenir pour ne pas contrarier la grosse bête, qui convulse de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, la musique change et se transforme en une version étrange de la musique des chiens du jeu. Ce que Kyoya prenait pour l'écart entre les six jambes de l'Amalgami…sont en fait cinq chiens dont la gueule toute contente vient d'apparaitre !_

Chris : Tu caresses l'Amalgami avec affection. Il a l'air tout content.

Amalgami : *n'attaque pas*

Chris : Les Chienmois sont satisfaits.

Kyoya : C'est…plus mignon comme ça. Mais finissons-en ! *MERCY et épargne*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu obtiens 0 EXP et 0 PO !

Kyoya : *sorti de l'interface de combat* C'était bizarre…

Chris : *la tête sur l'épaule de Kyoya* C'est pas bon pour mon cardio…

Kyoya : J'ai pitié de ces monstres… Ce ne sont que des expériences ratées, des monstres…qui ont l'air d'avoir fondus… Ils ne me veulent pas de mal, ils sont enfermés ici depuis si longtemps et ils se sentent seuls.

Chris : Oui, mais leur apparence…met mal à l'aise. Et ils font des trucs bizarres…

Kyoya : Certes. Allez, ne restons pas là ! J'ai deux interrupteurs à chercher.

Chris : *bien accroché à Kyoya* Oui, allons-y.

 _Le vert et le blond repartent jusqu'au dortoir et soufflent, presque rassurés de se retrouver là. Kyoya sauvegarde, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, et emprunte le dernier couloir qu'il n'a pas visité. Dans ce couloir, il y a énormément de fleurs dorées en pots et des miroirs. Et un écran._

Kyoya : Chris ?

Chris : *s'approche mais en restant très collé à Kyoya* Oui, j'arrive ! « Entrée numéro 7 : Un réceptacle nous sera nécessaire pour conserver les ÂMES des monstres. On sait tous qu'un monstre ne peut pas absorber les ÂMES d'autres monstres. Tout comme un humain est incapable d'absorber une ÂME humaine… Il nous faudrait donc…quelque chose qui ne soit ni humain, ni un monstre. »

Kyoya : *se retourne* Les…les fleurs ?

Chris : Il semblerait…

Kyoya : Chris…tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'a été créé Damian ? Enfin…son personnage… C'est une fleur dorée parlante, non ?

Chris : Pas con ! C'est possible, oui.

Kyoya : *avance un peu plus loin* Encore un…

Chris : « Entrée numéro 10 : Les tests sur le réceptacle se sont soldés par un échec. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence par rapport aux unités de confinement. Pas grave. C'est un vrai calvaire de bosser dessus de toute façon. Les graines s'agglutinent partout, impossible de s'en débarrasser… »

Kyoya : Triste, ma théorie est foirée…

Chris : Pas forcément. Elle ne s'est peut-être pas rendue compte qu'elle avait créé un monstre fleur psychopathe…^^'

Kyoya : Ça m'étonnerait même pas.

 _Les deux amis parcourent le couloir, de plus en plus bordé de miroirs. Kyoya aperçoit des escaliers et sourit. L'interrupteur n'est plus très loin ! Mais, en passant devant le dernier miroir du couloir, Kyoya croit apercevoir quelque chose. Il regarde le miroir, intrigué, et voit se matérialiser au-dessus de lui une véritable horreur ! Là pour le coup, vraiment un truc de film d'horreur… Ça fait même glitcher le jeu, vu que le monstre passe PAR-DESSUS la boîte de dialogue !_

Chris : ,

Kyoya : Euh, Chris ?

Chris : C'est mon script…

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Putain, j'ai plein d'options ! Embêter, mystifier, fredonner, prier, nettoyer… C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Chris : Un mix d'options que tu peux avoir face à différents monstres…parce que ce truc est un mix de monstres…

Kyoya : Et t'as pas une idée du coup ?

Chris : Essaie de prier, ça me parait approprié…

Kyoya : Okay ! *choisit de prier*

Chris : Tu pries pour ta sécurité. La conscience de , refait surface.

 _Ce que dit la créature est incompréhensible mais elle attaque l'ÂME de Kyoya avec un bonhomme qui a une tête mangée par des papillons… J'ai l'impression que ma santé mentale chute, pas vous ? Kyoya enchaine toutes les actions et finit par découvrir que la créature s'appelle Moisseauneur et qu'elle est composée de monstres assez basiques. Kyoya épargne donc la créature et soupire en finissant le combat. Il a besoin d'un peu de repos, et Chris aussi. Nous arrêtons donc ce chapitre ici ! Mais ne vous en faites pas. Le Labo Originel n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets…_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'était bien flippant…_**

 ** _Kyoya et Chris : Pourquoi on était autant collés pendant ce chapitre ?! è_é_**

 ** _Moi : Woh, on se calme ! Vous flippiez je vous rappelle !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Chris : *boude*_**

 ** _Moi : Mais c'est pas possible -_-'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça quand même ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est pas toi qui va te faire charrier en review, ça se voit…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *pouffe de rire*_**

 ** _Moi : Allez, vous inquiétez pas ! Je pense que ça va surtout parler du scénario et des monstres chelous…_**

 ** _Chris : Pas faux._**

 ** _Kyoya : *fait toujours la gueule*_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez des reviews de l'amouuuur, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : À plus._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *embrasse Kyoya sur le front* Allez, arrête de faire la tronche._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit et fusille Ryuga des yeux*_**

 ** _Chris et moi : *regard amusé*_**


	17. Sombres secrets révélés

**_Moi : C'est les vacances ! *danse de la joie*_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as des vœux à faire sur ParcourSup et un Bac blanc à réviser je te rappelle._**

 ** _Moi : …Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin TT_TT_**

 ** _Chris : Toujours aussi sympa toi._**

 ** _Ryuga : Quoi ? C'est la vérité._**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est pas une raison pour lui plomber le moral, la pauvre._**

 ** _Moi : Merci de me soutenir vous deux TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

 ** _Chris : Sinon…c'est quoi ce chapitre encore ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Haha ! Le scénario se dévoile ! ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Le scénario il est glauque quand même…_**

 ** _Moi : Chut, pas de spoil ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Chris : Et Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre dans les profondeurs du Labo Originel n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi : Alyssa ? Alyssa : Ouiiiii ? Moi : Bao porte ton cadeau n_n Alyssa : Bien évidemment ! Héhé… Moi : Pourquoi tu ricanes comme ça ? Alyssa : Le collier a quelques propriétés cachées ! Rien de méchant, j'aime trop Bao pour ça, mais ça va être drôle quand il les découvrira. Moi : Incorrigible celle-là ^^'  
J'adore Gaster, c'est tellement dommage que ce ne soit qu'un personnage caché ! On sait même pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble officiellement… Il a carrément un alphabet rien qu'à lui ! Un alphabet que j'ai d'ailleurs n_n  
Oups pardon, j'ai sans doute fait une petite boulette ! Je devais être fatiguée quand j'écrivais… Désolée Mélanie ^^'  
Pour le fanart de Nile…j'ai juste trainé sur Google Images, comme souvent n_n  
Pour la photo, pas de soucis ! *te l'envoie* Et voilà mademoiselle ^^  
L'année dernière, pour la Saint Valentin, mon ex et moi on a rien fait parce qu'on avait tous les deux la flemme de faire un truc XD Mais bon, il m'a quand même offert un dessin, parce qu'il était trop gentil ^^_**

 ** _Marius : JPP de la Terminale S, sortez-moi de là, pitié TT_TT  
Quand je fais le poirier, je prends toujours beaucoup trop d'élan et du coup je me vautre lamentablement XD  
Pas de problème, je t'envoie ça Maldeka ! *envoie la photo* Et voilà, enjoy ^^  
Alors pour Dynamis en Ashido, oui je sais, c'est un choix bizarre…mais c'était juste pour les couleurs ! Et aussi parce que j'avais mis Chris en Kaminari et que j'aime bien le ship Kaminari X Ashido, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble n_n Après, j'aime bien d'autres ships avec Kaminari !  
P.S : Je cherche encore d'où sort le ship Kirishima X Ashido moi… Après…je crois que cette scène sort du film (ou d'un des films ? J'sais pas s'il y en a eu plusieurs…) de My Hero Academia, mais il y a une scène où Bakugou danse avec Ochaco et j'ai failli gerber en voyant ça. Et Kirishima derrière qui a un gros sourire, qui fait d'ailleurs vachement forcé ! Le pauvre, c'est lui qui a choisi le costard de Bakugou en plus… KIRIBAKU PUTAIN !  
Re P.S : (Moi : Kiddou… ? Traffy… ? Law : *enfermé dans une pièce avec Kidd* TU M'AS PAS ATTENDU, ENFOIRÉ DE MANCHOT DE MES DEUX ! Kidd : TU VAS T'CALMER L'INFIRMIÈRE ! TU ME CAUSES SUR UN AUTRE TON ! Law : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Kidd : TOI AUSSI ! Moi : …Oula, grosse ambiance. Alyssa : *avec du coton dans les oreilles* Même le Big Boss gueule pas comme ça quand un démon fait des conneries… Moi : Tiens… ? J'entends plus rien… Alyssa : *enlève le coton* Oh…je pense qu'ils se réconcilient…tu me suis ? Moi : Hihihihi, vilaine perverse ! ^^ Alyssa : *ricane*)_**

 ** _Yadonushies :_** ** _Gingka le rageux qui met que des pouces rouges XD  
Entre Ryuga et Bakugou ? Bah d'un côté, t'as un mec qui passe sa vie dans les volcans, et de l'autre t'as un mec qui est capable de faire des explosions avec ses mains parce qu'il y a de la nitroglycérine dans sa sueur...donc c'est une bonne question XD  
_**

* * *

 _Welcome back dans UnderBey ! Mwhahahahaha ! Nous sommes de retour dans le Labo Originel, l'endroit le plus terrifiant de tout Undertale. Nous avions laissé Kyoya et Chris à la sortie d'un combat assez éprouvant et avec deux clés dans leur poche : la clé verte et la clé jaune. Il est temps de trouver l'interrupteur ! Enfin, LES interrupteurs. Kyoya, toujours avec le blondinet accroché à lui, se dirige dans la pièce au fond du couloir de miroirs. Et là…interrupteur ! Hallelujah ! Mais…pour quelle clé ?_

Kyoya : Tiens, il y a une feuille par terre… *la ramasse*

Chris : Tu trouves des notes. Difficile de tout déchiffrer… « froid… » C'est tout ce que tu arrives à lire.

Kyoya : La dernière note comme ça me donnait une indication pour trouver la clé rouge. Peut-être que celle-ci m'indique comment trouver la clé bleue ?

Chris : C'est possible, oui !

Kyoya : Froid, froid… Il y a une chambre froide ici ?

Chris : Je ne sais pas… Mais insère d'abord une de tes clés dans cet interrupteur ! On réfléchira à tout ça plus tard.

Kyoya : Ouais okay…mais laquelle de clé ? Il n'y a rien qui m'indique laquelle je dois mettre…

Chris : Attends…la fente dégage une lumière bleue…

Kyoya : Bordel, mais c'est la seule clé que j'ai pas ! En même temps c'est logique : la note pour trouver la clé bleue est dans la pièce de l'interrupteur bleue.

Chris : Ça veut dire qu'on est passés à côté des interrupteurs verts et jaunes…

Kyoya : Eh bah on y retourne hein…

 _Et c'est un magnifique fail ! Kyoya et Chris repartent en exploration, le blond semblant maintenant greffé à son ami, et se rendent compte que près de la salle où ils ont trouvé la clé verte, le couloir se prolonge. Ils l'empruntent et finissent par arriver dans une large pièce avec une étoile de sauvegarde et…une énorme machine flippante qui ressemble à un crâne d'animal !_

Chris : *sursaute* Ah mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Kyoya : C'est QUOI cette saleté ?!

Chris : J'sais pas ! Tu veux pas sauvegarder ?

Kyoya : Très bonne idée ! *s'approche de l'étoile et la touche*

Chris : Euh…j'crois qu'il y a un problème là…

 _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire blondinet ! Cette étoile n'est pas du tout une étoile de sauvegarde…c'est un monstre ! Un monstre vraiment dégoûtant, surtout au niveau du visage. Il y a pas moyen d'être tranquille deux secondes dans ce labo…_

Chris : *entoure Kyoya de ses bras tout en étant derrière lui* Ça sent le citron.

Kyoya : *a l'air fatigué* Deux secondes, pitié je demande juste deux secondes ! Je veux être peinard juste un moment, arrêtez de me sauter dessus les expériences ratées !

Chris : Elle ne te comprend pas tu sais… Et elle s'appelle Limande Cheloue.

Kyoya : Elle porte bien son nom… *choisit ACT* J'ai encore plein d'options ! Appeler, fredonner, crier, pleurer, s'étirer et dé-câliner… Et je fais quoi moi ?

Chris : Hum…essaie de t'étirer.

Kyoya : Okay. *choisit de s'étirer*

Chris : Tu t'étires. Les muscles de Limande Cheloue frémissent…

Limande Cheloue : *avec une voix qui semble être une accumulation de plusieurs voix* Bienvenue dans mon Enfer personnel.

Chris : *se resserre encore plus contre Kyoya*

 _Décidément, quelle ambiance. L'attaque de Limande Cheloue est TRÈS spéciale ! Enfin, ça diffère des attaques habituelles du jeu. Une immense bouche remplie de dents acérées prend la place de la boîte de dialogue et Kyoya doit déplacer son ÂME pour la mettre à l'abri au seul endroit où il manque une dent. Surpris, Kyoya se prend la première attaque et perd donc 5 PV mais esquive ensuite le reste._

Kyoya : 5 PV par coup ?! Sachant que j'en ai que 20… Ils sont vénères les monstres ici !

Chris : Ouais, et tu t'en es bien sorti…

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Bon alors… *choisit dé-câliner*

Chris : Tu laisses Limande Cheloue en paix. Limande Cheloue commence à claquer des dents.

Limande Cheloue : *même voix qu'avant* Reste avec moi…

Kyoya : *esquive l'attaque en étant très concentré*

 _Et Kyoya continue et continue jusqu'à pouvoir épargner la salle bête ! En vrai je suis méchante, mais elle a vraiment un aspect dégueulasse…_

Kyoya : *soupire* Un peu de repos…

Chris : *lâche Kyoya juste un moment* Cette machine me met mal à l'aise… *reprend la main de Kyoya*

Kyoya : Allons dans la pièce derrière.

 _La pièce à l'arrière contient un écran, un interrupteur, et une vieille télé cathodique entourée d'étagères sur lesquelles s'accumulent des livres et des cassettes. À la vue de la télé et des cassettes, Chris sursaute. Connaitrait-il cette pièce ?_

Kyoya : *va vers l'interrupteur* Une lumière jaune…clé jaune ! *met la clé*

Chris : La clé jaune s'insère parfaitement dans la fente.

Kyoya : *s'approche de la télé* Un vieille TV cathodique. On voit pas ça tous les jours.

Chris : *semble mal à l'aise*

Kyoya : Ça va Chris ?

Chris : Hein ? Euh…ouais… Ça commence juste à me peser d'être ici…

Kyoya : On va sortir le plus vite possible. Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc sous la TV ?

Chris : C'est un lecteur de VHS, avec une pile de cassettes posée à côté… Elles semblent être étiquetées dans un ordre particulier. En regarder une… ?

Kyoya : Il y a cinq cassettes… Bah j'vais commencer par la cassette 1 ! *met la cassette dans le lecteur et s'assoit par terre*

Chris : *s'assoit près de Kyoya, très mal à l'aise*

 _La TV n'affiche aucune image, comme si le cache n'avait pas été enlevé de la caméra. Cependant, des voix bien distinctes se font entendre…_

? : Pssst.

Kyoya : Mais…c'est la voix d'Hikaru !

Hikaru : Tsubi, debout.

Kyoya : *écarquille les yeux* Tsubi ?! Mais c'est Tsubasa ça ! *chope la télécommande du magnéto et fait pause* Je rêve ou Hikaru, qui m'a quand même dit que Tsubasa est un connard sans cœur tueur d'enfants qui veut ma peau, sortait avec lui avant ?! _(En vrai, il y a pas de télécommande pour faire pause, mais je me permets une petite facilité ^^)_

Chris : C'est même plus que ça… Ils étaient mariés.

Kyoya : Oh bordel… Donc elle était Reine ?

Chris : Exact. Tu te souviens du symbole sur sa toge ?

Kyoya : Oui, il était présent à quelques endroits dans les Ruines aussi…

Chris : Eh bien, c'est le DeltaRune, le symbole de la famille royale.

Kyoya : Woh… *appuie sur le bouton lecture*

Tsubasa : Mmh ? Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère ? Euuuh…et pourquoi pointes-tu cette caméra sur moi ?

Hikaru : Tutut ! Je veux enregistrer ta réaction pour plus tard. Tsubi, mon chéri. Quel est mon légume préféré ?

Tsubasa : Mmmh…les carottes, non ?

Hikaru : Non non non ! Mon légume PRÉFÉRÉ est…la to-MAMAN !

Kyoya : Elle faisait déjà des blagues nulles avant de connaître Ryuga…

Hikaru : …Tu as compris ?

Tsubasa : …Retourne te coucher, chérie.

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire* Oh le gros vent…

Hikaru : Non non ! Pas tout de suite ! Hi hi hi. Et maintenant, si j'étais un chien, quelle serait ma race ?

Tsubasa : Mmh…je n'en sais rien, ma puce. Quelle serait ta race ?

Hikaru : Je serais…un DALMAMANTIEN !

Kyoya : *refait pause* Chris…elle insiste pas un peu beaucoup sur…maman ?

Chris : *sourit* Hé, tu devines ?

Kyoya : Oh…bordel…de merde… Ils ont eu un gosse ?! O_o

Chris : Bah remets la vidéo et écoute !

Kyoya : *appuie sur lecture*

Tsubasa : Hohohoho ! Tu es vraiment impatiente d'avoir cet enfant.

Kyoya : *se laisse tomber en arrière sur le carrelage* Putain, c'est trop chelou !

Chris : *le redresse* Chuuuut, écoute.

Tsubasa : Tu sais, tu devrais lancer un spectacle au château… Je suis sûr que tout le monde trouvera tes blagues…vraiment MAMANtes.

Hikaru : …Bon, il est temps que je retourne me coucher.

Kyoya : Décidément, ils aiment se mettre des vents…

Tsubasa : Roooh ! Allez, Karu ! Celle-là était plutôt drôle !

Hikaru : Hahaha, oui. Je te taquinais, c'est tout. Bonne nuit, chéri.

Tsubasa : Bonne nuit, ma biche.

Hikaru : …Oh mince, il fait sans doute trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit sur la vidéo… *fin de la cassette*

Kyoya : OKAY ! Donc résumons : à l'époque de cette cassette, Tsubasa et Hikaru étaient mariés et, visiblement, allaient avoir un enfant. Et j'aurais jamais cru dire ça !

Chris : C'est leurs rôles, tu sais bien.

Kyoya : Ouais, mais ça fait bizarre quand même…

Chris : Oui, tu as raison ^^'

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se séparent et qu'Hikaru se mette à détester Tsubasa à ce point ? D'ailleurs, Tsubasa a l'air tellement gentil dans cette cassette… Comment en est-il arrivé à tuer des enfants humains pour récupérer leurs ÂMES et ordonner à Mei-Mei de faire des expériences sur d'autres monstres ?

Chris : La réponse est peut-être dans les cassettes suivantes…

Kyoya : Avant, j'ai envie de lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur l'écran.

Chris : *se lève avec Kyoya et va devant l'écran* « Entrée numéro 4 : J'ai fait des recherches sur les humains pour en apprendre plus sur leurs ÂMES. J'ai fini par fouiner aux alentours du château… Et j'ai trouvé ces cassettes. J'ai l'impression que Tsubasa n'y a pas touché… Je pense qu'il a bien fait. »

Kyoya : Ces cassettes sont visiblement douloureuses pour Tsubasa…

Chris : Oui, sans aucun doute.

Kyoya : *prend la cassette 2, l'insère dans le lecteur VHS et se rassoit*

? : *écran noir* Okay, Chris, c'est bon pour toi ?

Kyoya : *fait direct pause et dévisage Chris* Cette voix…c'est celle que j'ai entendue quand je me suis évanoui à la décharge ! Et je viens enfin de remettre un visage dessus ! C'est Gingka ! Et toi…T'ES UN VRAI PERSO DU JEU, PAS JUSTE MON NARRATEUR !

Chris : Hé ho, crie pas ! Tu vas attirer les monstres…

Kyoya : T'es un vrai perso et tu m'as rien dit !

Chris : L'intérêt était que tu ne le saches pas. Mais voilà, maintenant tu sais…

Kyoya : Je suppose que tu ne vas rien me dire de ton personnage ?

Chris : Bien sûr. À toi de découvrir des choses sur moi…

Kyoya : Attends…mais si t'es un vrai perso… Pourquoi t'es intangible, invisible et inaudible ?

Chris : Regarde les cassettes, je te dis.

Kyoya : *appuie sur lecture* Okay…

Gingka : Fais ta tête qui fait peur ! …AAAAAAH ! Hihihi ! Oh ! Attends ! J'ai oublié d'enlever le cache… Hein ?! Tu veux pas la refaire… ? Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Haha ! *fin de la cassette*

Kyoya : …Mais c'est qui le perso de Gingka du coup ? Et pourquoi t'as l'air si proche de lui ? Et pourquoi c'est Tsubasa qui avait cette cassette ?

Chris : Woh, on se calme ! T'as qu'à regarder les suivantes, impatient !

Kyoya : Okay okay, pardon. Désolé, mais j'encaisse plein d'infos là…

Chris : Et c'est pas fini !

Kyoya : *met la cassette 3 dans le magnéto*

Gingka : *toujours écran noir* Coucou, Chris ! Souris à la caméra ! Ha, cette fois JE t'ai eu ! J'ai laissé le cache…EXPRÈS ! Maintenant c'est toi qui souris pour rieeeen ! Hihihi ! …Hein ? Oh, ouais, je m'en souviens. La fois où on a fait de la tarte au caramel pour Papa, c'est ça ? La recette disait « ajoutez le lait et le beurre »… Mais on s'est trompés, et on a fini par mettre de l'ellébore à la place. Ouais ! Les fleurs l'ont rendu vraiment malade. Je me suis senti tellement mal. Maman avait l'air si fâchée. J'aurais dû en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer. Comme toi… Et euh, enfin bref, où veux-tu en venir ? Hein ? Éteindre la caméra… ? Okay. *fin de la cassette*

Kyoya : Okay, vos personnages…ils sont frères ou quoi ? Gingka te parle de ses parents en disant papa et maman, comme s'ils l'étaient pour toi aussi.

Chris : C'est un peu compliqué…mais oui.

Kyoya : Et comme Tsubasa avait ces cassettes et que dans la première, Hikaru et lui parlaient de leur futur enfant…oh putain, c'est Gingka et toi leurs gosses ?!

Chris : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Kyoya : Bordel, ça fait super bizarre…

Chris : Wonderinn a galéré à cause des liens familiaux, mais voilà quoi…

Kyoya : Et donc…Gingka et toi vous avez voulu faire de la tarte au caramel mais vous vous êtes plantés dans la recette et vous avez accidentellement empoisonné Tsubasa. Et toi…ça t'a fait rire… ? T'étais un psychopathe ou quoi ?

Chris : C'est compliqué ! Regarde la suite…

Kyoya : *met la cassette 4 dans le magnéto*

Gingka : Je…j'aime pas trop ça, Chris. H…hein ? N-non, je suis pas…les grands, ça pleure pas. Ouais, t'as raison. Non ! Je ne douterai jamais de toi Chris…jamais ! O…ouais ! On sera super forts ! Et on libèrera tout le monde. Je vais aller chercher les fleurs. *fin de la cassette*

Kyoya : *perplexe* Libérer tout le monde ? T'as l'air d'avoir eu une idée bizarre avec des fleurs…pour libérer les monstres.

Chris : Il ne reste plus qu'une cassette…

Kyoya : *met la cassette 5 dans le lecteur*

Chris : *a l'air très mal*

Gingka : *voix inquiète* Chris… Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu te réveilles…

Tsubasa : Chris ! Garde ta DÉTERMINATION ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner… Tu représentes l'avenir des humains et des monstres…

Gingka : …Pssst…Chris… Réveille-toi, steuplait… Ça me plaît plus du tout, ce plan. Je…je… Non, j'avais…j'avais juré que jamais je ne douterais de toi. Six, c'est ça ? Il nous en faut juste six. Ensemble, on va y arriver, pas vrai ? *fin de la cassette*

Kyoya : *reprend la cassette en tremblant* T'es…t'es en train…en train de…mourir ? Tu es mourant sur cette vidéo, pas vrai ?

Chris : *soupire* Oui…

Kyoya : Gingka a parlé d'un plan… Oh non… Tu as mangé ces fleurs, celles qui ont rendu Tsubasa malade…de ton plein gré. Et ça t'a tué… T'es un fantôme, c'est pour ça que personne d'autre que moi ne te voit ou t'entend et que tu es intangible…

Chris : C'est exactement ça…

Kyoya : Et Tsubasa a dit que tu étais le futur des humains et des monstres… Tu étais humain, comme moi… Je crois que j'arrive à reconstituer entièrement l'histoire maintenant. Tu es tombé dans l'Underground, tu étais le tout premier humain à être tombé, quand tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais Tsubasa et Hikaru t'ont trouvé et ont décidé de t'adopter, et tu es ainsi devenu le frère adoptif de Gingka, leur premier enfant… Vous viviez bien, vous étiez heureux…mais tu as eu une idée étrange après avoir accidentellement empoisonné ton père adoptif… Tu as décidé de manger des fleurs toxiques…et je suis sûr que tu savais que ça te serait fatal… Pourquoi tu as fait ça Chris, pourquoi… ?

Chris : Je te répondrais bien que c'est mon personnage, mais je vais rester dans mon rôle… Tu te souviens ce que t'a dit Mei-Mei ? À propos de la Barrière…

Kyoya : Qu'il faut une ÂME humaine et une ÂME de monstre pour la traverser… Attends…tu as fait ça pour… ?

Chris : Mon plan…je voulais que Gingka puisse traverser la Barrière en prenant mon ÂME et ensuite…qu'il tue six autres humains pour définitivement briser la Barrière. Un mal pour un bien. Après, je…j'étais censé être un enfant quand j'ai fait ça…

Kyoya : C'est pour ça que ton plan ne plaisait pas à Gingka…

Chris : Évidemment…

Kyoya : *a l'air bouleversé* Tu es mort…

Chris : Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *rit nerveusement* Depuis le début, je me balade avec un fantôme ! Hahaha…

Chris : *sourit* Je suis peut-être mort, mais j'ai pas perdu mon humour !

Kyoya : *sourit* C'est déjà bien oui. Mais…pourquoi je suis le seul qui t'entend et te voit ?

Chris : Le lit de fleurs dorées sur lequel tu as atterri au tout début…c'est là que je suis mort. Mon…mon essence, si je peux dire ça comme ça, y est resté imprégnée.

Kyoya : Eh bah…moi qui pensais que la glauquerie des expériences de Mei-Mei était atroce…

Chris : *prend la main de Kyoya* Hé, t'inquiète pas trop ! Mon personnage est mort, moi je vais très bien !

Kyoya : *ricane* Tant mieux ! Ce serait une grosse perte que tu clamses !

 _Et les deux rigolent un moment, assis face à la vieille télé poussiéreuse. Ils ont besoin de relâcher la tension, c'est compréhensible… Kyoya vient d'encaisser une bonne partie du scénario en à peine quelques minutes, et Chris vient de révéler sa vraie nature. Mais ils comptent bien continuer leur aventure comme avant, ça oui !_

Kyoya : *se relève* Allez, on a encore un interrupteur et une clé à trouver !

Chris : *s'accroche au bras de Kyoya* Je te suis, partenaire !

Kyoya : Mais du coup…c'est pour ça que tu connais si bien les monstres ! Tu les connaissais de ton vivant.

Chris : Exact ! Pratique, hein ?

Kyoya : *sourit* On va dire ça, oui.

Chris : Bon, on continue ?

Kyoya : Yep. *sort de la pièce*

Chris : Brrr…cette machine me met vraiment mal à l'aise…

Kyoya : *s'approche de l'écran près de la machine*

Chris : « MACHINE D'EXTRACTION DT  
STATUT : DÉSACTIVÉE »

Kyoya : DT ? DT…DT pour DÉTERMINATION ?

Chris : Je pense oui… Ce doit être la machine dont Mei-Mei se servait pour extraire la DÉTERMINATION des ÂMES humaines que Tsubasa lui a fourni…

Kyoya : Chris… Est-ce que c'est à cause de ta mort que Tsubasa…est comme il est maintenant ?

Chris : Oui, en partie… Tu verras plus tard.

Kyoya : Bon. Tu es prêt à passer à la suite ?

Chris : Prêt !

Kyoya : *serre la main de Chris dans la sienne*

 _Le blond et le vert partent donc vers la gauche et mettent les pieds dans une grande pièce remplie de frigos alignés. Il y a des écrans sur le mur entre chacun._

Kyoya : Des frigos ? Frigos… La note pour la clé bleue ne disait pas « froid » ?

Chris : Si, c'est ça.

Kyoya : La clé doit être dans un des frigos. Et je parie que je vais aussi tomber sur un monstre…

Chris : C'est possible, oui ^^'

Kyoya : *s'approche du premier écran*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 19 : Les familles m'appellent sans arrêt pour savoir quand les autres rentreront chez eux. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée leur dire ? Je ne réponds même plus au téléphone. »

Kyoya : Mmh…quelque chose s'est vraiment mal passé… Moi je sais qu'ils ont fondu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Chris : Tu vas bien finir par le découvrir.

Kyoya : ON va bien finir par le découvrir !

Chris : *sourit et s'accroche à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *ébouriffe les cheveux de Chris avec sa main libre* Dur de croire qu'on s'engueulait avant de rentrer dans ce labo.

Chris : Roh, exagère pas ! On s'engueulait pas, on se taquinait juste !

Kyoya : *ricane et se met devant le premier frigo*

Chris : C'est un réfrigérateur. Vide.

Kyoya : Triste. *s'approche du deuxième frigo*

Chris : C'est un réfrigérateur. Il y a des sortes d'échantillons à l'intérieur.

Kyoya : *remarque un nouvel écran* Plus ça avance, plus les notes de Mei-Mei sont effrayantes.

Chris : *hoche la tête et s'approche avec Kyoya* « Entrée numéro 20 : Tsubasa m'a…

Kyoya : *se tourne brusquement vers la gauche* Le frigo…il a bougé !

Chris : *se resserre contre Kyoya* Arrête, tu me fais peur…

Kyoya : Tu peux reprendre, t'inquiète pas. Ça m'a juste surpris…

Chris : « Entrée numéro 20 : Tsubasa m'a laissé cinq messages aujourd'hui. Quatre à propos de tous les gens qui s'énervent, un à propos de cette jolie tasse qu'il a trouvée et qui me ressemble. Merci Tsubasa. »

Kyoya : *se tourne encore* Ce putain de frigo bouge… Il y a un monstre dedans, et probablement la clé avec.

Chris : *se plaque contre Kyoya* C'est bien de plus être intangible, je me sens plus rassuré, mais j'ai peur de me faire sauter dessus par un monstre…

Kyoya : *s'approche du troisième frigo*

Chris : *caché derrière Kyoya* C'est un réfrigérateur. Vide.

Kyoya : Vide ? Et il bouge ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Chris : Je sais pas mais je préfère ça…

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et va vers un autre écran*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 21 : Je passe tout mon temps à la décharge maintenant. Je m'y sens dans mon élément. »

Kyoya : C'est sûrement comme ça qu'elle a rencontré Dashan.

Chris : Ouais…

Kyoya : *s'approche du quatrième frigo*

Chris : C'est un réfrigérateur. Il y a des sortes d'échantillons à l'intérieur.

Kyoya : Plus qu'un alors. *va vers le dernier*

Chris : C'est un réfrigérateur. Vide.

Kyoya : Je sens que ça peut pas se passer si bien…

Chris : Ouais, moi non plus.

Kyoya : *regarde au fond de la pièce* Une autre pièce. Je pense que l'interrupteur vert est par là.

 _Kyoya et Chris sont sur leur garde en se dirigeant vers la pièce du fond, et ils ont raison. Ils ont à peine fait deux pas que le dernier frigo se met à trembler et devient blanc, avant de se transformer en une créature…à la fois horrifiante et touchante. Au son d'une musique au piano désaccordé très déprimante, le combat s'engage. La créature a plusieurs visages, car étant le mix fondu de plein de monstres, mais elle a l'air surtout…triste._

Chris : *collé à Kyoya* Il fait si froid…

Kyoya : On dirait…une des créatures qu'on pouvait rencontrer à Snowdin. Et la musique, elle est…super triste. On dirait une version ralentie et désaccordée de la musique de Snowdin…

Chris : C'est un Amalgami. Et c'est vrai qu'il me rend triste… J'ai de la peine pour lui.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Je peux rire, blaguer ou l'interrompre. Je crois que je vais rire, j'ai envie de détendre l'atmosphère…

Chris : Je te comprends…

Kyoya : *choisit de rire*

Chris : Tu ries, et ries encore. Tu en MEURS presque. Des larmes coulent de tes yeux.

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : …Comment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ?

Kyoya : Tu suis ton script là ?

Chris : Oui oui !

Amalgami : C…o…lly…

 _L'attaque de l'Amalgami ne se trouve même pas dans l'interface de combat, ce qui fait que Kyoya n'a pas à l'esquiver._

Chris : Il fait si froid…

Kyoya : Colly…colly…ce n'est pas une monstre de Snowdin qui s'appelait Collivert ?

Chris : Si, c'est bien ça.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT puis blaguer*

Chris : Tu lui racontes une mauvaise blague sur la neige. Son visage change d'air.

Amalgami : Haha…je…

Kyoya : *n'a toujours pas d'attaque à esquiver*

Chris : Il fait si froid…

Kyoya : J'ai compris Chris…

Chris : C'est mon script, j'y peux rien ^^'

Kyoya : *choisit ACT puis interrompre*

Chris : Tu commences à lui parler… « Mais quelle horreur. Comment tu fais pour vivre ? »

Kyoya : Mais j'ai pas dit ça !

Chris : …Comment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ?

Kyoya : Ton script est chelou…

Chris : Grave.

 _Le vert continue de n'avoir aucune attaque à esquiver et décide de blaguer car ça semblait avoir un effet sur Amalgami. Les blagues de Kyoya détendent Amalgami, qui finit par quitter le combat heureux, sans même que Kyoya ait eu besoin de l'épargner. À l'endroit où se trouvait le frigo, il y a maintenant une petite clé bleue._

Kyoya : *la ramasse* Enfin !

Chris : Tu trouves une petite clé bleue. Tu l'ajoutes à ton porte-clés.

Kyoya : *reprend la main de Chris et entre dans la petite pièce* Yes ! L'interrupteur vert !

Chris : Et comme tu sais déjà où est le bleu, on va pouvoir accéder à le grande porte qu'on a vu en sortant de l'ascenseur, et on va le remettre en marche !

Kyoya : Tant mieux, j'ai trèèèèèès envie de me barrer.

Chris : Moi aussi Kyoya, moi aussi !

 _Kyoya insère la clé verte dans l'interrupteur vert, puis repart en courant avec Chris jusqu'à l'interrupteur bleu. Il y insère la clé bleue et, après avoir sauvegardé, retourne jusqu'à l'entrée du Labo Originel. Chris et lui ont l'air vraiment impatients de se barrer ! On les comprend. En arrivant dans l'entrée, les quatre ampoules de la porte sont allumées et elle s'ouvre à l'approche de Kyoya et de son narrateur. Ils s'y précipitent tous les deux._

Kyoya : *dans ce qui ressemble à un ascenseur dans le noir* Mmh…attends, mais il y a quelque chose sur la gauche… Bon bah tant pis, j'suis trop curieux ! Et puis l'ascenseur a l'air de ne pas fonctionner, il fait tout noir.

Chris : Moi j'te suis !

Kyoya : *part sur la gauche et arrive dans un couloir* Encore des écrans ? Bah dis-donc, elle a de quoi écrire un roman Mei-Mei. *s'approche*

Chris : Ça a l'air éteint.

Kyoya : Si tout est éteint, même les écrans…on est mal barrés…

Chris : Ouaip…

Kyoya : *passe devant un autre écran éteint* Il y a plus de musique en plus…

Chris : *se raccroche à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *entre dans la prochaine pièce en serrant Chris contre lui*

Chris : *pas trop rassuré*

Kyoya : *arrive dans une très grande salle* Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un compteur électrique ? Un générateur ?

Chris : *regarde la machine en face d'eux* On est dans la salle d'alimentation, donc j'imagine que oui.

Kyoya : *s'approche jusqu'à être juste devant*

Chris : Ça a l'air de contrôler l'alimentation de l'ascenseur. L'allumer ?

Kyoya : Oh oui ! On va pouvoir se casser ! *allume la machine*

 _Des rires se font entendre derrière Kyoya et Chris qui se retournent et frôlent tous les deux l'arrêt cardiaque. Une armée d'expériences ratées avancent lentement vers eux, en riant de manière flippante._

Chris : *se jette dans les bras de Kyoya* ON EST MORTS ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *serre Chris contre lui* Adieu la vie…

Mei-Mei : Hey ! Stop !

Kyoya et Chris : Sauvés !

Mei-Mei : *arrive en courant* Je vous ai amené à manger, alors du calme !

 _Les expériences repartent toutes contentes pendant que Chris et Kyoya se remettent de leurs émotions. Le blond est d'ailleurs redevenu intangible, et ça le rend un peu triste parce que c'était quand même rassurant de pouvoir s'accrocher à son ami. Mais bon, ils vont bientôt sortir donc ça va._

Mei-Mei : Désolée pour tout ça… Ils ont tendance à s'agiter si on ne les nourrit pas à temps.

Kyoya : Ils allaient me manger moi… ?

Mei-Mei : Ils ont dû sentir la nourriture que tu as sur toi, et…

Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement* Ah non, c'est pas après moi qu'ils en avaient.

Mei-Mei : Quoi qu'il en soit ! Il y a eu cette panne de courant, que j'essayais de réparer ! Mais on dirait que tu as réglé le souci à ma place. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop embêté de régler ça à ma place…

Kyoya : *ton ironique* Non, pas du tout.

Chris : *pouffe de rire* Ah, ça fait du bien de rigoler !

Mei-Mei : *rougit* M-mais c'est gentil à toi de venir jusqu'ici pour me soutenir ! Je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'avais peur… De ne plus jamais revenir… Mais pas à cause d'eux hein ! Je pensais juste que j'aurais trop peur…de dire la vérité… De fuir à la place ou de faire quelque chose…de stupide…

Kyoya : Hum…te fous pas en l'air quand même Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei : Euh…je…j'imagine que je te dois des explications. Tu dois le savoir, mais Tsubasa m'a demandé d'étudier les ÂMES. Durant mes recherches, j'ai isolé ce que j'ai appelé « DÉTERMINATION ». Je l'ai injectée dans des monstres mourants pour sauver leur ÂME. Mais l'expérience s'est avéré un échec.

Kyoya : J'avais lu ça, oui.

Mei-Mei : Par rapport aux humains, le corps des monstres ne contient pas assez…de substance physique pour absorber autant de « DÉTERMINATION ». Leurs corps ont commencé à fondre, leur faisant perdre toute consistance.

Kyoya : Donc s'ils ont fondu…c'est parce que le corps d'un monstre n'est pas capable d'encaisser la DÉTERMINATION ?

Chris : Oui, c'est ça.

Mei-Mei : Assez vite, tous les sujets du test ont fini par fusionner et former…ces choses. En les voyant comme ça, je me suis dit…que je ne pouvais pas l'annoncer à leurs familles. Que je ne pouvais l'annoncer à personne. Et ce peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on m'interrogeait. J'étais trop effrayée pour continuer à avancer, sachant que…tout mon travail jusque-là n'avait été qu'un abominable fiasco. Mais désormais, j'ai pris mes résolutions. Je vais dévoiler ce que j'ai fait à tout le monde.

Kyoya : *écoute attentivement*

Mei-Mei : …Ça ne va pas être facile. Être honnête… Croire en moi… Je sais qu'il y aura des moments où j'aurai du mal. Je sais qu'il y aura des moments où je me planterai à nouveau. Mais en sachant, qu'au final, j'aurai mes amis pour me soutenir… Je suis sûre que je serai capable de me relever à nouveau.

Kyoya : C'est dingue, on dirait Gingka !

Chris : *se marre*

Mei-Mei : *sourit* Merci pour tout. *se retourne vers ses expériences* Allez les gars. C'est le moment de rentrer à la maison.

 _Mei-Mei s'en va avec ses expériences pour leur donner à manger, et Kyoya et Chris peuvent enfin se barrer. Ils retournent jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais…dans le couloir…les écrans avant éteints affichent maintenant des visages souriants rouges pas très rassurants…_

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Chris : *essaie de s'accrocher à Kyoya mais passe à travers* Merde TT_TT

Kyoya : *s'approche du premier* Chris ? Traduction… ?

Chris : *déglutit* « Entrée numéro 8 : J'ai trouvé le candidat idéal. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Tsubasa, parce que je veux lui réserver la surprise… Mais au centre de son jardin se trouve quelque chose de spécial. La première fleur dorée, la toute première à avoir poussée ici-bas. La fleur venue de la surface. Elle est apparue juste avant le départ de la Reine. Je me demande… Que se passe-t-il si on dote une chose dépourvue d'ÂME de la volonté de vivre ? »

Kyoya : Alors…la première fleur dorée venait de la surface ? Gingka…il a vraiment réussi à traverser la Barrière avec ton ÂME ? Mais il est où alors ?

Chris : Je ne sais pas…

Kyoya : *s'approche du deuxième écran*

Chris : « Entrée numéro 18 : La fleur a disparu. »

Kyoya : C'est bien ce que je pensais… C'est Mei-Mei qui a créé Damian. Et il a l'ÂME…de quelqu'un. Je me demande bien qui…

Chris : *semble réfléchir*

Kyoya : Bon allez, on se barre ! Je supporte plus d'être ici…

 _En arrivant dans l'ascenseur, le téléphone de Kyoya sonne. Il décroche…mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas…_

Chris : *parle très lentement* Tu n'as jamais entendu cette voix auparavant.

? : Chris…tu es là ?

Kyoya : *écarquille les yeux*

Chris : *déglutit*

? : Ça fait un bail, pas vrai… ? Mais tu as fait du bon travail. Grâce à toi, toutes les conditions ont été réunies. Chris…à bientôt. *raccroche*

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment alors automatiquement et l'ascenseur remonte à toute vitesse, aussi vite qu'il avait chuté, plaquant Kyoya au sol. Chris, flippé, se remet en position fœtale par terre et semble sur le point de pleurer. Est-ce que ça a aussi un lien avec cet étrange appel ? L'ascenseur finit par se stabiliser et Kyoya en sort à toute vitesse, suivi par Chris. Presque aussitôt, les portes se ferment et du lierre pousse dessus. Kyoya ne peut plus revenir en arrière…_

Kyoya : C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Chris : Je crois qu'on vient d'atteindre la capitale de l'Underground… Le Château n'est plus loin…

Kyoya : *regarde déterminé* La fin est proche… Prêt, partenaire ?

Chris : *hoche la tête* Prêt !

 _Et vous, êtes-vous prêt pour la fin de cette aventure ? Préparez-vous, car la semaine prochaine, un très gros chapitre final vous attend ! Soyez au rendez-vous !_

* * *

 **Asriel (Gingka) :** Monstre chevreau, fils de Toriel (Hikaru) et Asgore (Tsubasa). Gentil, serviable et naïf, Asriel (Gingka) est le frère adoptif du premier humain tombé dans l'Underground. Les deux enfants ont développé un plan ensemble pour permettre à Asriel (Gingka) de traverser la Barrière. Ce plan aurait apparemment fonctionné.

 **Chara (Chris) :** Premier humain tombé dans l'Underground, Chara (Chris), tout comme Frisk (Kyoya), n'a pas de sexe défini. Recueilli(e) par la famille royale, Asriel (Gingka) est ainsi devenu son meilleur ami et frère adoptif. Pour permettre à ce dernier de franchir la Barrière et sauver les monstres, Chara (Chris) s'est suicidé en mangeant des fleurs toxiques et lui a ainsi donné son ÂME.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Eh oui très chers lecteurs, le prochain chapitre est le chapitre final ! Enfin, celui qui clôturera la trame d'Undertale n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Pourquoi je joue un personnage mort moi… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ho hé, il est cool ton rôle ! Okay t'es mort, mais tu fais plein de trucs !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Déjà le chapitre final ? Il reste encore beaucoup de choses non ?_**

 ** _Moi : Si, mais comme ce sera le dénouement final, je ne me voyais vraiment pas couper en plein milieu ! Le chapitre final sera donc un très très gros chapitre à mon avis ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah heureusement que c'est les vacances !_**

 ** _Moi : Exactement !_**

 ** _Chris : Je sens que ça va être chaud…_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Chris : Bye ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis de retour dans le prochain chapitre du coup ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui Ryu ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Yes !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sens le RyuKyo arriver et ça me plait pas…_**

 ** _Chris : Mythoooooo ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne* La ferme blondinet._**

 ** _Chris : *ricanement moqueur*_**


	18. Dénouement final

**_Moi : Coucou n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Putain, mais ce chapitre est énorme ! O_o_**

 ** _Moi : Euh…oui. Même moi je pensais pas qu'il serait si long, mais je pouvais pas couper parce que sinon ça cassait complètement le rythme…^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi je suis autant OOC ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que tu t'es laissé embarqué par l'histoire !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et donc, c'est le chapitre final ?_**

 ** _Moi : En quelque sorte. C'est le chapitre qui clôt l'intrigue du jeu, c'est la fin Pacifiste ! Mais derrière, je vous garantis qu'il y aura BEAUCOUP de bonus ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Ouaaaaais…_**

 ** _Moi : Bande de rabat-joie -_-_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : Tu te chut ! Je sais que tu vas spoiler, donc chut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait, vous avez survécu à Neko finalement, à ce que je vois n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sais très bien que t'as lu sa review, donc tu sais parfaitement qu'elle m'a juste menacée._**

 ** _Chris : *rigole*_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, donc vous êtes partis pour rien toi et Kyo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* O-ouais ! C'est con, hein… ?_**

 ** _Chris : *regarde Ryuga et lui fait un clin d'œil pervers*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni Undertale ni MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Profitez bien de ce gros chapitre « final » n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *continue de regarder Ryuga en ricanant*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune* Tu veux un deuxième œil au beurre noir ?_**

 ** _Chris : Tu veux encore plus avoir Neko sur le dos ? Et Marius avec du coup ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grognement très contrarié*_**

 ** _Chris : *sourire victorieux*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *les regarde avec désespoir*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Ah non mais oui, Gingka et Midoriya, même combat ! Sauf que Midoriya c'est pas une brindille au moins ! XD  
Perso, je parle à mon reflet dans le miroir… Moi, avoir un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Mais nooooooooon ! n_n  
Je suis une très grosse difficile au niveau des légumes, et les choux c'est les légumes qui ne passent vraiment pas chez moi ! Quand il y a du gratin de chou-fleur au lycée, je me dis « Bon bah…j'vais manger que ma viande… » XD  
T'inquiète ! Je suis sûre que ma fic en préparation te plaira ^^  
P.S : Je te spoil pas Marius, mais dans la saison 3 c'est la fête du KiriBaku ! J'suis sûre que Maldeka sait à quoi je fais allusion. Et d'ailleurs, jeudi je me suis tapée une vidéo d'une heure de compilation de comics KiriBaku ! C'était la meilleure heure de ma journée *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Kiddou ? Traffy ? Law : Quoi, Wonderinn-ya ? Kidd : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, brunette ? Moi : Dites-moi que vous avez pas chopé Maldeka… Law et Kidd : Si. Moi : Oh putain… Vous l'avez pas tuée au moins ?! Law : Non, on l'a attachée à un arbre et on laisse les corbeaux faire le boulot. Moi : Oh merci… Bon bah Marius, j'espère que tu vas la trouver, la pauvre ^_^')_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Comment je fais pour écrire du RyuKyo ? Bah…c'est mon ship préféré ! Donc voilà, c'est pas trop compliqué pour moi XD  
Moi : Hé, Alyssa ? Alyssa : Oui ? Moi : T'as noté le message pour Ryuga ? Alyssa : Oui ! Moi : Bien ! Et le collier pour Bao, pourquoi tu lui as fait ça le pauvre ? Alyssa : Je l'aide ! Je l'aide à assumer sa relation amoureuse. Se cacher comme ça, c'est pas ce qu'il faut. Il me remerciera, tu verras u_u Moi : Espérons que tu aies raison alors ^^'_**

 ** _Foxyy : Ouiiiii, une nouvelle tête ! Je suis toujours ravie de voir des nouvelles têtes dans les reviews n_n  
T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis timide. On dirait pas hein, mais je le suis que IRL en même temps ^^'  
Dan et Reiki sont tes personnages préférés ? C'est pas commun, mais c'est cool ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ouverte d'esprit, je ne te juge absolument pas n_n_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Moi en écrivant, je me suis rappelé que ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas allé au Holly's Diner, un restau style diner américain près de chez moi... Et maintenant j'ai une énorme envie de Country Burger TT_TT  
Le père de Gingka, je le vois un peu comme le papa rigolo que t'assumes pas trop devant tes potes ! Le genre de père qui s'incruste à ta fête d'anniversaire et qui débarque en mode "Alors les jeunes, on s'amuse bien ?" XD  
Moi aussi j'ai bavé en imaginant Nile faire la danse du ventre, pourtant j'suis pas une fangirl de lui... Mais en même temps, ce serait de la grosse mauvaise foi de dire qu'il n'est pas canon *_*  
_**

* * *

 _Nous y voilà ! Le chapitre final d'UnderBey. Enfin…en vrai non, ça va continuer après, mais aujourd'hui on boucle l'aventure de Kyoya et Chris dans l'Underground. On avait laissé les deux à la sortie du Labo Originel, dans les alentours de la nouvelle capitale de l'Underground (New Home en VO). Plus aucune musique, un décor gris… La fin est proche. Chris, maintenant redevenu intangible, marche tranquillement derrière Kyoya._

Kyoya : Donc, on est où déjà ?

Chris : Dans les environs de la nouvelle capitale.

Kyoya : La nouvelle ?

Chris : En fait, l'ancienne…c'était les Ruines.

Kyoya : Les Ruines ?!

Chris : Tu te souviens de là où tu as ramassé le Couteau en Plastique ?

Kyoya : Oui, j'avais une vue sur des espèces de bâtiments et…oh…

Chris : C'était les anciennes maisons des monstres.

Kyoya : Et Hikaru est restée là…

Chris : *hoche la tête*

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi avoir déménagé la capitale ?

Chris : C'était sans doute trop dur pour Tsubasa de rester…après ma mort…

Kyoya : J'imagine, oui.

 _En marchant, le vert regarde les bâtiments défiler. La capitale des monstres…et le Château au bout. Toute son aventure délirante pour arriver à CE moment. Et, bizarrement, Kyoya ne se sent pas aussi heureux qu'il pensait l'être en arrivant au bout de toute cette galère…_

Kyoya : *arrive dans une grande pièce avec des feuilles au sol* Des feuilles ? Mais il n'y a pas d'arbres dans le coin…

Chris : *regarde plus loin et laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise*

Kyoya : Quoi ? *suit le regard de Chris*

 _Plus loin…se trouve une réplique de la maison d'Hikaru dans les Ruines. Une réplique quasi exacte._

Kyoya : Woh…tu crois que c'est la maison de Tsubasa ?

Chris : Non…c'était notre maison… Ou c'en est peut-être une réplique parfaite. J'ai du mal à m'en rappeler…

Kyoya : C'est triste…

Chris : *air triste* Ça me fait de la peine…qu'ils se soient déchirés à ce point…

Kyoya : *sourit* Qui sait ? Je vais peut-être arriver à les réconcilier ?

Chris : *sourire timide* Oui, qui sait ?

Kyoya : *entre dans la maison* C'est vraiment la même…à part les couleurs.

Chris : Tu penses qu'il y a aussi « ta » chambre ?

Kyoya : Peut-être… *va dans le couloir*

 _La seule différence que remarquent Kyoya et Chris à ce stade, c'est que les pots pour plantes de cette maison-là ne contiennent que des fleurs dorées, là où les plantes étaient plus variées chez Hikaru. Kyoya explore le couloir et passe devant la porte qui semble correspondre à « sa » chambre, une porte fermée pour rénovations et…avant la troisième porte, il trouve une clé sur un meuble._

Chris : Tu prends la clé et l'accroche à ton porte-clés.

Kyoya : Je me demande bien ce qu'elle ouvre…

Chris : Moi aussi… On entre dans une partie du…jeu…que je ne connais pas bien…

Kyoya : *entre dans la porte au fond du couloir* Chez Hikaru, elle était fermée…

Chris : Et ici, c'est la pièce qui devrait correspondre à la chambre d'Hikaru qui est fermée.

Kyoya : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence.

Chris : Moi non plus.

Kyoya : *observe la pièce* Tiens…un trophée ?

Chris : C'est un trophée. Numéro 1 au championnat de Frot' Nez en 98 !

Kyoya : Il a gagné ça avec Hikaru, je suppose ?

Chris : *hoche la tête*

Kyoya : Par contre, 98 ça fait loin ! On est en quelle année dans le jeu ?

Chris : Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais après 2010, ça c'est sûr.

Kyoya : Donc ça fait très longtemps…

Chris : Ouaip.

Kyoya : *s'approche d'un dessin sur le mur*

Chris : C'est une fleur dessinée avec des nouilles. « Pour le Roi des Papas ! ».

Kyoya : C'est…un dessin de Gingka…ou toi ?

Chris : Gingka… C'est pas vrai, mais il est où ?

Kyoya : Je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place !

Chris : *a l'air soucieux*

Kyoya : *retourne dans le couloir et entre dans la première chambre*

 _La première chambre est effectivement une chambre d'enfant, comme chez Hikaru et même quasi identique…mais il y a deux lits au lieu d'un, et deux cadeaux par terre. Chris semble sur le point de pleurer…_

Chris : C'est…c'est tellement…

Kyoya : Ça va aller Chris. Je vais bientôt libérer tout le monde, et tout ça ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Chris : *s'essuie les yeux* Merci.

Kyoya : *s'approche d'un des cadeaux et l'ouvre*

Chris : *semble surpris* Il y a un médaillon en forme de cœur dans le cadeau. Veux-tu le prendre ?

Kyoya : Je devrais ?

Chris : Bien sûr ! C'est le meilleur objet de DÉFENSE du jeu !

Kyoya : Oh oui ! Je vais enfin pouvoir jeter ce stupide tutu !

Chris : *rigole* Ah oui c'est vrai, j'y faisais même plus attention !

Kyoya : *enlève le tutu et met le médaillon* Ah, je me sens moins con !

Chris : *regarde le médaillon avec mélancolie*

Kyoya : Chris ? C'était…c'était à toi ?

Chris : Gingka et moi…on en avait chacun un. Regarde dessus…

Kyoya : *prend le médaillon dans sa main* Il y a quelque chose d'écrit… « Meilleurs Amis pour la Vie »…

Chris : Je ne sais pas si c'est le mien ou celui de Gingka…

Kyoya : Tous les objets que j'ai toujours ramassé avaient appartenu à des humains…donc c'est sûrement le tien.

Chris : *sourire triste* Oui, c'est logique.

Kyoya : *sourit* Si c'est le meilleur objet de DÉFENSE du jeu…alors je dois te dire merci.

Chris : *content* Je t'en prie.

Kyoya : *s'approche du deuxième cadeau*

Chris : Il y a une dague émoussée dans le cadeau. Veux-tu la prendre ?

Kyoya : Je suppose que c'est un objet d'ATTAQUE ?

Chris : Oui, donc ça ne sert à rien que tu la prennes.

 _Kyoya continue ensuite son exploration de la maison, trouvant une seconde clé dans la cuisine. La maison est tellement identique à celle d'Hikaru, le côté chaleureux et rassurant en moins, que ça le met mal à l'aise. Et il voit bien que Chris ne s'y sent pas bien… Le vert descend donc à la cave, encore moins rassurante que celle d'Hikaru. Kyoya suit le chemin, avec Chris juste derrière lui, et traverse de nouveau les rues de la nouvelle capitale. Au bout du chemin, il y a un ascenseur…et un autre chemin. Kyoya emprunte le chemin qui descend et se retrouve dans une espèce de hall avec des vitraux qui ont le symbole du DeltaRune, ce qui veut dire que le Château est proche._

Kyoya : Je suis paumé là…

Chris : Je crois savoir où on est… C'est le Hall du Jugement.

Kyoya : Le Hall du Jugement ?

Chris : Ici…tu vas rencontrer le juge de tous tes actes.

Kyoya : Woh…le juge de mes actes ? Mais qui c'est ?

Chris : Avance, tu verras bien !

Kyoya : *avance puis se retrouve face à Ryuga* Ryuga ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _(Warning : là, j'invente totalement ! En fait, normalement, on doit faire une Neutre avant de faire une Pacifiste, ce qui fait qu'on ne se retape pas le speech de Sans. Du coup…bah je m'adapte comme je peux ^^')_

Ryuga : À ton avis ?

Chris : C'est lui ton juge.

Kyoya : Lui ?! Mais…comment ? Il sait tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Chris : Bah…tu l'as quand même croisé souvent hein !

Kyoya : Ouais…pas faux…

Ryuga : *sourit* On y est. Continue ta route, et tu tomberas sur le Château du Roi Tsubasa. Mais avant, gamin, je me dois de t'expliquer certaines choses.

Kyoya : *regarde Ryuga avec insistance*

Ryuga : *sourit toujours* Tu es quelqu'un de bien, gamin. Tu as épargné tous les monstres que tu as croisés. Tu n'as jamais gagné d'EXP et donc ton LOVE n'a jamais augmenté.

Kyoya : Quoi… ? C'est une mauvaise chose d'en gagner ?

Ryuga : Tu vois, gamin…EXP est un acronyme.

Kyoya : Un acronyme ? Pour quel mot ?

Ryuga : EXP signifie en réalité EXecution Points ou « Points d'Exécution ». Quand tu tues un monstre, tu gagnes des Points d'Exécution.

Kyoya : *choqué* Q-quoi ? C'est pas de l'expérience ? Je pensais…

Chris : Comme tout le monde au début, rassure-toi.

Kyoya : Et LOVE ? C'est quoi alors ? Certainement pas de l'amour…

Ryuga : *sourit* LOVE est un acronyme aussi. LOVE pour Level Of ViolencE, ou « Niveau de Violence ». Plus tu gagnes d'EXP, plus ton LV augmente, gamin.

Kyoya : Plus tu accumules de Points d'Exécution, plus ton Niveau de Violence augmente… C'est horrible…

Chris : Tu comprends pourquoi fallait pas écouter Damian au début ?

Kyoya : Ouais, finalement c'est bien d'être Pacifiste…

Ryuga : *sourit* Tu es prêt à faire face à Tsubasa, gamin. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tout le monde compte sur toi ! Tout le monde est derrière toi.

Kyoya : *reprend confiance* Ouais, j'vais réussir à la démonter moi cette Barrière !

Chris : *a retrouvé le sourire* Ouais, partenaire !

Ryuga : *vient vers Kyoya et le prend dans ses bras* Maintenant, va. La fin de ton périple t'attend.

Kyoya : *rend son étreinte à Ryuga* Ryuga…

Ryuga : *embrasse Kyoya sur la joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres, puis s'en va*

Kyoya : *rougit* Mmh…Ryuga…

Chris : *n'a même pas la tête à se moquer de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *serre ses poings* Je peux le faire ! T'es avec moi, Chris ?

Chris : Bien sûr !

Kyoya : Alors on y va !

 _Les deux reprennent leur chemin, gonflés à bloc. Après le Hall du Jugement, il y a un chemin qui se divise en deux. D'un côté, le chemin évident qui mène au Château, et de l'autre un chemin qui mène…quelque part. Kyoya emprunte évidemment le second, parce que c'est un gros curieux. Après un escalier semblant interminable, il arrive dans une pièce…remplie de cercueils d'assez petites tailles sur lesquelles sont dessinés des cœurs de couleur différentes. Violet, Bleu, Cyan, Vert, Jaune, Orange…et même Rouge._

Kyoya : Oh non…me dis pas…

Chris : *déglutit* Si…ce sont les cercueils des enfants que Tsubasa a…tué.

Kyoya : La couleur de leurs ÂMES… Hé, mais pourquoi il y a un cercueil avec un cœur rouge ?! C'est mon ÂME qui est rouge, non ?!

Chris : Hum…

Kyoya : *s'approche*

Chris : C'est un cercueil. Un nom est gravé dessus. « Chris ». C'est vide.

Kyoya : Quoi… ? C'est…ton cercueil ?

Chris : Oui, mais mon corps n'est pas là…

Kyoya : Et pourquoi il y a un cœur rouge dessus ?

Chris : *sourit* La coïncidence fait que nous avions exactement le même type d'ÂME, toi et moi. Une ÂME rouge de type « DÉTERMINATION ».

Kyoya : C'est…bizarre…

Chris : On peut se tirer d'ici fissa ? Je me sens pas très à l'aise…

Kyoya : Ouais, t'as raison, on s'arrache !

 _Kyoya et Chris font donc demi-tour et prennent l'autre chemin. Ils atterrissent dans un charmant jardin de fleurs, surtout rempli de fleurs dorées, avec en leur centre un trône. Devant eux, une silhouette de dos arrose les fleurs. Ses longs cheveux argentés, surmontés d'un petit serre-tête à cornes, passe devant sa cape et son armure semble imposante et lourde. L'heure de la confrontation est enfin venue, au son du chant des oiseaux…_

Kyoya : *à voix basse* Tsubasa…

Chris : *tremble un peu*

Tsubasa : *de dos* Pom po-pom… Oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Un petit instant ! J'ai presque fini d'arroser ces fleurs.

Kyoya : *sourire amer* J'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre contre lui…

Chris : Je te comprends.

Tsubasa : *secoue l'arrosoir pour faire tomber les dernières gouttes d'eau* …Et voilà ! *se retourne avec un grand sourire* Coucou ! Comment puis-je…

 _Tsubasa perd immédiatement son sourire en voyant Kyoya et se recule de plusieurs pas. Le vert et le blond n'en mènent pas large non plus… Une petite musique assez légère et mignonne se lance alors._

Tsubasa : *surpris* Oh. *sourire gêné* J'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire « Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé ? ».

Kyoya : *même sourire* Moi aussi, je préfèrerais…

Tsubasa : Mais… Tu sais déjà ce qui nous attend, je suppose.

Kyoya : *pense* Il a l'air tellement…mélancolique et malheureux.

Tsubasa : *marche un peu* Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent… Un temps parfait pour jouer à la balle.

Kyoya : Ouais…

Tsubasa : *air triste* Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Quand tu auras terminé de te préparer, viens dans la salle suivante. *s'éclipse*

Kyoya : Allez, c'est bientôt fini…

Chris : Oui, bientôt.

Kyoya : *suit Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : *dans la pièce d'après* C'est un peu stressant, comme situation… Dis-toi que c'est juste…comme une visite chez le dentiste.

Kyoya : Très rassurant…

Tsubasa : *marche un peu plus loin et s'arrête devant une porte avec des colonnes*

Kyoya : *remarque une étoile de sauvegarde* Dès qu'il a terminé de parler, je saute dessus.

Tsubasa : Tu as pu te préparer, avant ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrai. Je ne suis pas prêt, moi non plus… *passe la porte*

Kyoya : *saute sur l'étoile de sauvegarde*

Chris : Elle ne dit rien non plus… Prêt à passer la porte ?

Kyoya : J'suis prêt !

 _Kyoya et Chris passent la porte et se retrouvent avec Tsubasa dans une salle étrange. Un immense bruit de vide y règne, comme s'il y avait des courants d'air, et la pièce semble être un couloir sans fin traversé d'ondes noires et blanches à intervalle régulier._

Tsubasa : *de dos* Voilà la Barrière.

Kyoya : C'est…très étrange.

Chris : Je te le fais pas dire…

Tsubasa : C'est ce qui nous garde piégés ici, sous terre.

Kyoya : *mal à l'aise*

Tsubasa : …Si… Si tu as encore des affaires à régler… Je t'en prie, finis ce que tu as à faire.

Kyoya : Non…je suis prêt à me battre.

Tsubasa : …Je vois… Alors, ça y est. *se retourne* On peut y aller ?

 _Sept bocaux sortent alors du sol. Six d'entre eux contiennent les ÂMES déjà récoltées par Tsubasa. Le septième est vide… L'interface de combat se lance, l'ÂME de Kyoya sort de sa poitrine, le thème de Tsubasa se déclenche et le vert est prêt à en découdre._

Chris : Le crépuscule éclaire la salle. Son étrange lueur perce à travers la Barrière. Ton voyage touche maintenant à sa fin. Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION.

Tsubasa : Humain… C'était un plaisir. *baisse la tête* Adieu.

 _Mais alors que Tsubasa s'apprête à dégainer son arme, un trident, une boule de feu se matérialise à ses côtés et vient le percuter avec force, l'envoyant sur le côté. Kyoya et Chris sont très surpris et ont comme une impression de déjà-vu…_

Hikaru : *arrive en marchant* Quelle horrible créature, torturer ainsi un pauvre enfant innocent…

Kyoya : HIKARU ?!

Chris : *choqué*

Hikaru : N'aie crainte, mon enfant. C'est moi, Hikaru, ton amie et protectrice. Au départ, j'ai cru judicieux de te laisser voyager par toi-même… Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as sûrement dû braver bien des dangers.

Kyoya : Ah ça, c'est pas peu dire…

Hikaru : *visage sérieux* …Pour au final te retrouver face à un terrible dilemme. Pour quitter cet endroit, il t'aurait fallu prendre la vie d'un autre. Il t'aurait fallu vaincre Tsubasa.

Kyoya : Ouais enfin, j'avais prévu de trouver un autre moyen moi…

Hikaru : *reprend son sourire bienveillant* C'est pourquoi…j'ai réalisé que…je ne pouvais pas permettre cela. Il est injuste d'avoir à sacrifier une vie pour qu'une personne puisse s'évader. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai essayé d'empêcher durant tout ce temps ? Alors, cessons ce combat, si tu le veux bien.

Kyoya : Moi je suis pour.

Chris : Moi aussi.

Hikaru : Aussi horrible que soit Tsubasa…il mérite d'être épargné, lui aussi.

Kyoya : Je le trouve pas horrible moi…

Tsubasa : *se relève avec un sourire* Karu… Tu es de retour !

Hikaru : *le regarde avec une expression sévère* Pas de « Karu » avec moi, Otori ! Pauvre idiot.

Tsubasa : *tout dépité*

Kyoya : Eh bah…la joie de retrouver son ex, hein.

Chris : *pouffe de rire* T'arrives à me faire marrer alors que ça me déprimait de les savoir séparés.

Kyoya : *sourire fier de lui*

Hikaru : *parle toujours à Tsubasa* Si tu voulais vraiment libérer notre peuple…tu aurais pu traverser la Barrière avec l'aide d'UNE SEULE ÂME…et prendre six ÂMES aux humains, pour ensuite délivrer tout le monde sans heurt.

Kyoya : Hé, mais c'était pas ton plan Chris ?

Chris : Si…

Hikaru : Au lieu de ça, tu as laissé les monstres sombrer dans le désespoir… parce que tu préfères rester ici, priant pour que plus jamais un humain ne tombe.

Tsubasa : *regard hyper coupable* …Karu… Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile…mais, tu penses qu'on peut au moins redevenir amis ? *sourire timide*

Hikaru : *soupire* NON, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa : *en train de pleurer de manière assez comique*

Kyoya : Allez boum, ça c'est fait.

Dashan : *arrive en courant* Ngaaaaaaaah ! Tsubasa ! Humain !

Kyoya : Dashan ?! Mais… ?!

Dashan : Pas de bagarre ! Tout le monde fait ami-ami, ou bien je… !

Hikaru : *regarde Dashan avec un grand sourire*

Dashan : *regarde Hikaru* Je…

Hikaru : Bonjour. Je suis Hikaru. Êtes-vous un ami de l'humain ? Heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Dashan : *grand sourire* Euh…ouais ? Moi de même ! *fonce à côté de Tsubasa* Hé, Tsubasa, c'est ton ex ?

Tsubasa : *tête d'enterrement*

Dashan : Woah. Dur pour toi, mon pote.

Mei-Mei : *arrive aussi en courant* H-hé là ! Que personne ne se tape dessus !

Kyoya : Non mais tout le monde va se ramener ou quoi ?!

Mei-Mei : *remarque Hikaru* …

Hikaru : Oh ! Voilà une autre amie ? Je suis Hikaru. Bonjour !

Mei-Mei : Euh…b-bon-bonjour ! *pense en rejoignant Dashan* Y EN A DEUX MAINTENANT ?! _(Elle pense ça parce que les personnages de Tsubasa et Hikaru se ressemblent beaucoup XD)_

Ryuto : *arrive à toute vitesse* STOP ! Tout le monde se calme !

Kyoya : Manque plus que King et Ryuga, et ça y est, on fait la fête !

Ryuto : *fronce les sourcils* Si quelqu'un s'en prend à un autre… ! Je vais devoir…demander l'aide de Dashan !

Hikaru : Bonjour !

Ryuto : *la remarque* Oh ! Bonjour, votre Majesté ! *s'approche de Kyoya* Pssst ! Hé, l'humain… Tsubasa porte des robes maintenant ? Et il s'est…cloné ?!

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Chris : *tout rouge parce qu'il se retient d'éclater de rire*

Ryuga : *arrive tranquillou, pas du même côté que tous les autres* Yo les gens… Quoi d'neuf ?

Hikaru : *rougit* Cette voix… ! *avance un peu vers Ryuga* Bonjour ! Nous serions-nous…déjà rencontrés ?

Ryuga : Ah, tiens… J'reconnais votre voix, moi aussi.

Tsubasa, Dashan et Mei-Mei : *regardent Ryuga et Hikaru avec les yeux écarquillés*

Hikaru : Je suis Hikaru ! Quelle joie d'enfin se voir !

Tsubasa : TT_TT

Dashan : *comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe*

Kyoya : *regarde un peu Hikaru de travers*

Chris : *ricane* T'inquiète pas, elle va pas essayer de te le piquer ! De toute façon, même si elle essayait, il serait pas très d'accord.

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel en rougissant*

Ryuga : *clin d'œil* Moi c'est Ryuga. Et, euh, pareil.

Hikaru : *rougit* Oh ! Mais alors… *regarde Ryuto* C'est sûrement votre frère, Ryuto !

Ryuto : *rougit*

Hikaru : Salutations, Ryuto ! C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer ! Votre frère m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Ryuto : *tout rouge* Waouh… J'arrive pas à croire que le clone de Tsubasa me connaisse ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Hikaru : Hé, Ryuto… Avec quelles tuiles un squelette couvre-t-il son toit ?

Kyoya : Blague nulle en approche…

Ryuto : Mmmh…des tuiles anti-neige ?

Hikaru : Mais non, voyons ! Un squelette couvre son toit avec…des RO-TUILES !

Ryuto : *air énervé* Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! C'est le pire jour de ma vie !

Tsubasa : *toujours en train de pleurer*

Dashan : Allez, Tsubasa ! Tout ira bien ! C'est pas le genre de truc qui t'arrête !

Mei-Mei : Ouais Tsubasa ! Dashan a totalement raison à propos des arêtes !

Kyoya : -_-'

Mei-Mei : P-parfois il faut savoir « arrêter » de, euh… De courir après les monstres et euh… Il suffit juste de tomber sur un joli poisson… ? _(Rappel : le personnage de Dashan est un monstre poisson)_

Dashan : *yeux écarquillés*

Mei-Mei : C'est une métaphore.

Dashan : Ben, pour ma part… Cette analogie me plait.

King : *en position fabulous* Oh mon Dieu !

Ryuto : *regarde la jambe tendue de King avec des yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong*

King : Vous deux ! Trêve de bavardage, place au bécotage ! Le public meurt d'envie de voir un peu d'action romantique ! *se met hors de vue*

Dashan : HÉ, LA FERME ! Punaise, il est gonflé lui ! Pas vrai, Mei-Mei ?! Euh…Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : Non. Il a raison ! ON LE FAIT !

Dashan : *état de non-compréhension* Ben ? Euh ? Oui ? J'veux dire ? Si tu veux ?

Kyoya : Ce jeu va très bien…

Chris : *mort de rire*

Dashan : *rougit* Mets-y toute ton énergie !

 _Mei-Mei s'accroche aux épaules de Dashan et les deux se rapprochent au ralenti, comme dans les meilleurs films romantiques ! Oui, c'est du sarcasme._

Hikaru : *les sépare sans respect* U-un instant ! Pas devant l'humain !

Kyoya : …Je suis censé avoir quel âge déjà ?

Chris : Autour de 12 ans, quelque chose comme ça…

Kyoya : C'est bien ce que je pensais : j'ai l'âge de m'en battre la race ! Roh Hikaru, laisse-les tranquille un peu !

Mei-Mei : Euh…ou-ouais ! P-pardon, je me suis laissé emporter.

 _Les six se retrouvent en ligne devant Kyoya (oui six, King s'est barré apparemment…), souriants, et le regardent avec plein d'espoir._

Hikaru : Hi hi hi. Mon enfant, il semble que tu vas devoir rester ici un moment. Mais avec tous ces merveilleux amis que tu t'es fait… Je pense…je pense que tu te plairas bien ici.

Kyoya : *sourit* À la limite…ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais m'y faire !

Chris : *pense* C'est…c'est un peu trop facile là…

Mei-Mei : D-dites…en parlant de ça. Ryuto…c'est TOI qui nous as rassemblés ici, non ? Bon, à part, euh…elle. Bref…si je suis arrivée avant toi… Comment as-tu fait pour contacter tout le monde ?

Ryuto : Disons juste…qu'une fleur m'a aidé.

Kyoya : U-une fleur ?! Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Mei-Mei : *paniquée* Une…fleur ?

 _Sans prévenir, une immense racine passe alors devant les six, bientôt rejointe par d'autres qui ligotent les amis de Kyoya. Elles soulèvent ensuite les prisonniers et se contractent pour garder la prise maximale. Vu leurs visages, ça a l'air extrêmement douloureux._

Damian : *sort du sol avec un grand sourire*

Kyoya : *très énervé* Toi ! Espèce de… !

Damian : *musique cauchemardesque qui se lance* Bande d'IMBÉCILES. Pendant que vous faisiez votre petite réunion…je me suis emparé des ÂMES humaines !

Kyoya : J'ai une immense envie de te tuer !

Chris : *regarde les six piégés* Oh non…

Damian : *sourire de psychopathe* Maintenant, non seulement je les ai en MA possession… Mais je vais aussi pouvoir mettre sur la tige sur les ÂMES DE TES AMIS !

Kyoya : Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal ! Sinon je vais te le faire payer, et très cher.

Damian : Hi hi hi. Et tu sais le meilleur dans tout ça ? C'est entièrement de ta faute !

Kyoya : Commence pas à essayer de me retourner le cerveau, ça ne marchera pas.

Damian : *sourire carnassier* C'est uniquement parce que tu as fait en sorte qu'ils t'AIMENT ! Tout ce temps passé à les écouter…à les encourager…à te soucier d'eux… Sans ça, ils ne seraient pas là à cet instant. Et maintenant, avec leurs ÂMES et celles des humains en ma possession…je vais prendre ma VÉRITABLE FORME. Hi hi…

Kyoya : Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Damian : Hein ? POURQUOI je m'acharne comme ça ? T'as toujours pas pigé ? Tout ça n'est qu'un JEU !

Chris : Oh c'est pas vrai… Il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il fait parce qu'il est conscient qu'on joue, que ça n'a pas de véritables conséquences !

Kyoya : *fronce les sourcils* Ça en a pour moi.

Damian : Si tu pars de l'Underground le cœur léger, tu auras « gagné ». Si tu « gagnes », tu n'auras plus envie de « jouer » avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais alors ? Mais ce petit jeu entre nous ne s'arrêtera JAMAIS ! J'agiterai la victoire devant ton nez, pile à ta portée…pour te l'arracher pile avant que tu ne l'attrapes.

Kyoya : *ricane* On voit que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

Damian : *expression de fou* Encore, et encore, et encore ! Hi hi hi. Ecoute. SI JAMAIS tu me bats, je te laisserai avoir ta petite « happy end ». Je ramènerai tes amis. Je détruirai la Barrière. Tout le monde sera enfin content. Sauf que ça n'arrivera PAS ! Toi… ! Je te garderai ici, quoi qu'il arrive !

Kyoya : Essaie un peu, pour voir !

Damian : *enferme l'ÂME de Kyoya avec l'interface de combat de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger et fait apparaitre des pétales en cercle tout autour*

Kyoya : *grogne*

Damian : Même si pour ça, je dois te tuer un MILLION de fois !

 _Damian frappe alors l'ÂME sans défense de Kyoya à plusieurs reprises, en riant comme un démon. À 1 PV, Kyoya tombe à genoux en se tenant la poitrine mais continue de regarder Damian dans les yeux avec un regard qui dit clairement que même s'il meurt, il reviendra tout aussi déterminé. Mais alors que Damian s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce, des boules de feu se matérialisent autour de l'ÂME du vert et repoussent les pétales meurtriers._

Damian : *contrarié* Quoi ?

Hikaru : *voix un peu étouffée**musique assez épique qui se lance* N'aie crainte, mon enfant… Quels que soient les obstacles… Nous serons toujours là pour te protéger !

Kyoya : *regagne un PV*

Damian : *essaie d'attaquer à nouveau mais est stoppé par un os et une lance*

Ryuto : C'est vrai, humain ! Tu peux gagner ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi…et croire en toi !

Kyoya : *regagne encore un PV*

Dashan : Hé ! L'humain ! Si TU m'as survécu, RIEN ne peut t'arrêter ! Alors t'inquiète ! On est avec toi jusqu'au bout !

Kyoya : *regagne un nouveau PV*

Ryuga : Eh bah ? Tu l'as pas encore battu celui-là ? Allez, il est pété du bulbe mais il fait pas le poids face à toi !

Kyoya *encore un PV* Ryuga…

Damian : *tente une nouvelle attaque mais est stoppé cette fois par des boules de feu et des éclairs, ce qui l'énerve beaucoup*

Mei-Mei : Il est scientifiquement impossible à battre… M-mais…au fond de moi, je sais que tu peux le faire !

Kyoya : *encore un PV*

Tsubasa : Humain, pour l'avenir des hommes et des monstres… ! Tu dois garder ta DÉTERMINATION… !

Kyoya : *encore un PV*

 _Et là, tous les monstres que Kyoya a épargnés durant son périple arrivent, l'encourageant et lui redonnant des PVs. Dans la foule, il arrive à reconnaître Kenta, Sophie, et même Dynamis, qu'il n'a pourtant jamais affronté. Kyoya regagne toute sa vie, se relève, et se sent porté par une énergie nouvelle. Oui Kyoya, là tu vois ce que ça fait d'être un héros soutenu par ceux qui croient en lui !_

Damian : *expression paniquée* Arrrrrrgh… NON ! Impossible ! Ça peut pas se passer comme ça… ! Vous…VOUS… !

 _Soudain, la musique épique se stoppe et Damian arbore à nouveau un sourire de psychopathe. Le piège…vient de se refermer._

Damian : *parle très lentement* Vous êtes vraiment tous STUPIDES ! TOUTES VOS ÂMES M'APPARTIENNENT !

Kyoya : *aveuglé par un flash et le sol tremble* Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

Chris : Il est train d'absorber leur ÂMES ! Toutes leurs ÂMES ! Les ÂMES de tous les monstres venus te soutenir !

Kyoya : Putain, dites-moi que c'est une blague !

 _Le flash devient trop aveuglant et Kyoya se couvre le visage pour éviter de perdre ses yeux. Quand le sol cesse de trembler et que le bruit sourd qui avait empli la pièce disparait, le vert rouvre les yeux et enlève ses bras de devant son visage. Face à lui, de dos, il y a un adolescent roux habillé comme Chris qui porte un serre-tête à cornes._

Kyoya : G-Gingka ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Chris : *écarquille les yeux* Non…c'est pas vrai ! Ça peut pas être possible !

Gingka : *craque son cou et ses doigts*

Chris : Non ! Non, je peux pas y croire !

Kyoya : Mais quoi ?! Je crois que t'as compris un truc que…

Chris : Kyoya, réfléchis ! Tu te demandes pas où est Damian là ?!

Kyoya : Damian ? Il absorbait les ÂMES et…oh putain de merde. Toutes les notes de Mei-Mei sur la fleur… L'ÂME que Mei-Mei a insufflée à la fleur…c'est celle de Gingka ?!

Chris : Fusionnée à la mienne ! C'est pour ça que Damian a le pouvoir de « sauvegarder » et de « charger sa partie » !

Kyoya : Mais alors ça veut dire…

Chris : *laisse couler une larme sur sa joue* Que Gingka est mort lui aussi… Probablement peu de temps après moi…

Gingka : Enfin. J'en avais assez d'être une fleur.

Kyoya : Toute l'énergie des ÂMES de tout le monde…a réussi à lui faire reprendre sa forme normale…

Gingka : *se retourne et sourit* Coucou ! Chris, tu es là ?

Chris : *sursaute*

Kyoya : Il…pourquoi il me regarde moi ? Il sait que tu es avec moi…?

Chris : N-non, il ne peut pas le savoir ! Je suis un fantôme…et lui il est ressuscité d'une certaine manière…

Gingka : C'est moi, ton meilleur ami.

 _Kyoya est aveuglé un quart de seconde par un flash et quand il recouvre la vue correctement…Gingka flotte maintenant face à lui mais il est différent. Il est adulte ! Et il porte une espèce de toge ressemblant à celle d'Hikaru, avec un médaillon en forme de cœur autour du cou. Le médaillon jumeau de celui de Chris._

Gingka : *avec une voix forte* Gingka Hagane.

Kyoya : *dans l'interface de combat avec une super musique* Mais qu'est-ce que ?! QUOI ?!

Chris : C'est la fin.

Kyoya : Tu peux m'expliquer…?

Chris : C'est comme ça que Gingka serait aujourd'hui…s'il n'était pas mort.

Kyoya : Il ressemblera vraiment à ça quand il sera adulte ?

Chris : MAIS TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?! è_é

Kyoya : Oui oui, okay pardon ! Je divague.

 _Alors que Kyoya divague, la musique s'emballe et Gingka se met à voler de droite à gauche en laissant une espèce de traînée arc-en-ciel derrière lui. L'arrière-plan, derrière lui, est de toutes les couleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_

Kyoya : Woh woh, c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Chris : Cherche pas et combats ! C'est le boss final Kyoya !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Je peux juste…espérer et rêver ! _(C'est le nom du thème de Asriel Dreemurr, le boss final : « Hopes and Dreams » n_n)_

Chris : Si tu rêves, ça remplit ton inventaire de trucs pour te soigner ! Et tu vas en avoir besoin, Gingka c'est pas le boss final pour rien… Si tu espères, ça réduit les dégâts que tu subis je crois…

Kyoya : *choisit de rêver*

Chris : Tu penses aux raisons qui t'ont amené jusqu'ici… Tu peux sentir ton inventaire se remplir peu à peu !

Gingka : *matérialise des étoiles filantes qui s'écrasent avec fracas sur l'interface de combat*

Kyoya : *esquive en galérant* Putain, entre les étoiles et l'arc-en-ciel qu'il laisse derrière lui, c'est presque mignon comme combat de boss final !

Chris : La musique elle est trop bieeeeeeeeen ! *fait de l'air guitare dans son coin*

Kyoya : J'avoue, les riffs de guitare sont bons !

Chris : Gingka charge sa « FULGURO DÉCHARGE ».

Kyoya : Et ça me dit rien de bon ! *continue de rêver*

Gingka : *se stoppe face à Kyoya* Tu sais… Je me fiche pas mal de détruire ce monde en fait.

Kyoya : Hé ! Mais c'est CETTE voix qui m'a appelé dans l'ascenseur ! Celle de Gingka adulte ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Chris : J'sais pas mais fais gaffe !

 _Des immenses éclairs s'abattent alors sur l'ÂME de Kyoya. Miraculeusement, le vert arrive à esquiver. Là, je pense que c'est juste de la chance…_

Kyoya : Putain, c'est hardcore !

Chris : Gingka fait appel au « SABRE DU CHAOS ».

Kyoya : *souffle* Oh bordel…

Chris : Hé, c'est le boss final ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Kyoya : Je sais pas, mais pas à lui déjà ! *choisit de rêver encore*

Chris : Blabla, tu connais le script !

Gingka : *se rapproche un peu et s'immobilise un instant* Un fois que j'aurais gagné, et que je contrôlerai le continuum… Je vais simplement tout réinitialiser !

 _Gingka fait alors apparaitre deux énormes sabres dans ses mains et frappe successivement avec. Kyoya a un peu de mal à esquiver et se retrouve à 10 PV._

Chris : Gingka charge sa « FULGURO DÉCHARGE ».

Kyoya : Il tape fort ! *choisit ITEMS* Dernier Rêve ? C'est ce que j'ai obtenu en rêvant ?

Chris : Oui !

Kyoya : *prend le Dernier Rêve*

Chris : Grâce à ta DÉTERMINATION, le rêve s'est réalisé ! PV entièrement restaurés.

Gingka : *face à Kyoya* Toute ta progression… Les souvenirs de chacun… Je vais tout remettre à zéro !

Kyoya : *esquive en étant aussi concentré que possible* Ce combat est trop épique ! Mais j'ai mal aux yeux avec le fond…

Chris : Je veux pas t'affoler, mais si le fond est comme ça c'est parce que Gingka est en train de déchirer la réalité…

Kyoya : Ah bah toujours plus !

Chris : Gingka prépare une « ÉTOILE FLAMBOYANTE ».

Kyoya : C'est sympa de me dire quelle attaque il prépare à chaque tour.

Chris : *salut militaire* À ton service, partenaire !

Kyoya : *choisit de rêver*

Gingka : Comme ça, nous pourrons tout recommencer !

Kyoya : *esquive* C'est non !

Chris : Gingka prépare son « CANON DU CHAOS ».

Kyoya : Sinon, on m'explique pourquoi il est devenu méchant lui aussi ?!

Chris : Je te rappelle que Mei-Mei a fait des expériences sur son ÂME fusionnée à la mienne pour la foutre dans une fleur ! Elle a dû casser des trucs, je te le dis !

Kyoya : Putain, elle m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout celle-là ! *rêve encore*

Gingka : *regard un peu moqueur* Et tu sais le meilleur dans tout ça ? Ce sera TOI qui le feras !

Kyoya : *esquive l'attaque comme il peut* Hein ?

Chris : Cherche pas à comprendre, c'est pas le moment !

Kyoya : Ouais, t'as raison !

Chris : Gingka fait appel au « SABRE DU CHAOS ».

Kyoya : Bon, je vais espérer pour une fois, je l'ai encore jamais fait… *choisit d'espérer*

Chris : Tu t'accroches à tes espoirs… Tu subiras moins de DÉGÂTS pour ce tour !

Gingka : Ensuite, je t'écraserai à nouveau.

Kyoya : *esquive avec plus de facilité* Ça y est, je commence à mémoriser !

Chris : Gingka prépare son « CANON DU CHAOS ».

Kyoya : *espère encore*

Chris : Blablabla, DÉGÂTS réduits pour ce tour !

Gingka : Encore. _(Prenez ses phrases dans l'ordre hein…^^')_

Kyoya : *esquive avec un grand sourire* Tu m'auras pas !

Chris : *pense* Il se prend bien au jeu !

Kyoya : *souffle un moment*

Chris : Gingka prépare une « FULGURO DÉCHARGE II »

Kyoya : *espère à nouveau*

Gingka : Et encore !

 _Le niveau des attaques de Gingka augmente graduellement pendant le combat, et là ça commence à devenir très violent, mais Kyoya esquive encore et toujours ! Il est tellement bon à ce jeu, ça m'énerve…_

Chris : Gingka prépare une « HYPERNOVA FLAMBOYANTE ».

Kyoya : *choisit d'espérer* Balance-moi tout ce que t'as, je lâcherai jamais ! Je me suis pas tapé toutes ces conneries pour que tu détruises ce monde !

Gingka : Parce que tu veux ta « happy end ».

Kyoya : *esquive* EXACTEMENT !

Chris : Gingka fait appel au « TRANCHOIR DU CHAOS ».

Kyoya : *souffle* Je vais gagner… Je vais gagner ! *choisit d'espérer*

Gingka : Parce que tu « tiens à tes amis ».

Kyoya : *esquive les attaques ultra rapides de Gingka* Et je vais les sauver, crois-moi !

Chris : Gingka prépare son « CANON DU CHAOS II ». *sourit* Vas-y Kyoya ! J'suis avec toi !

Kyoya : *choisit de rêver*

Gingka : Parce que tu « n'abandonnes jamais ».

Kyoya : *esquive avec toute son envie de gagner* Ouais ! C'est dans ma nature !

Chris : *ne suit pas son script pour une fois* Allez Kyoya ! Accroche-toi !

Kyoya : *espère encore une fois*

Gingka : *regard moqueur* Plutôt ironique, tu trouves pas ? Ta « DÉTERMINATION », le pouvoir qui t'a emmené si loin… C'est ce qui causera ta perte !

Kyoya : *esquive toujours* Jamais !

Chris : *plus rien à foutre du script* Vas-y !

Kyoya : *choisit d'espérer*

Gingka : Bon, FINI DE JOUER ! Je vais purger ce continuum une bonne fois pour toutes !

 _Soudainement, le fond arc-en-ciel disparait, et Gingka avec. L'interface de combat noir s'étend et Kyoya se retrouve face à une tête de chèvre géante EXTRÊMEMENT flippante qui rit…de manière toute aussi flippante ! La tête ouvre sa gueule et se met à aspirer de toutes ses forces._

Kyoya : *en train de hurler pour couvrir le bruit* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Chris : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il est en train de détruire le continuum ! Il détruit la réalité ! Il met en pièce ce monde ! On va se retrouver dans le néant, le Void si ça continue ! Et en plus, il doit être en train d'aspirer les ÂMES de TOUS les monstres de l'Underground !

Kyoya : *essaie de tenir sur ses jambes* Ce putain de souffle est hyper puissant !

 _Un flash commence à aveugler Kyoya, qui ferme les yeux et met ses bras devant son visage en prévision d'un quelconque coup. Une fois le flash passé, Kyoya tombe à genoux, une immense douleur dans sa poitrine. Il est de retour face à Gingka, sur le fond coloré, mais il ne lui reste plus qu'un PV._

Kyoya : *se redresse en titubant légèrement* Je suis toujours là ! Il t'en faudra plus pour me battre !

Gingka : …Même après cette attaque, tu es toujours debout… ? Wow… T'es VRAIMENT quelqu'un de spécial. Mais ne t'emballe pas pour autant. Je n'utilisais qu'une infime fraction de mes VRAIS pouvoirs ! Voyons ce que vaut ta DÉTERMINATION face à ÇA !

 _Et à nouveau, flash dans la gueule de Kyoya ! Il va devenir aveugle à ce rythme-là… Quand il rouvre les yeux, la musique a changé pour laisser place à une musique assez agressive avec des riffs de guitare plutôt pas mal et Gingka a changé lui aussi ! Il porte maintenant une espèce de grosse armure et des ailes avec le fond coloré d'avant se sont déployées dans son dos. Kyoya est toujours à un seul PV. Deuxième phase de boss enclenchée…_

Chris : Gingka bloque le passage !

Kyoya : *essaie de sélectionner ITEMS* Mais… ! J'arrive pas à ouvrir mon inventaire !

Chris : C'est Gingka… Il t'a bloqué ! Tu ne peux utiliser que ACT.

Kyoya : Et j'ai plus qu'un PV… Je sens arriver le Game Over là !

Chris : Accroche-toi partenaire !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* J'ai plus qu'une action… Me débattre. *la choisit*

Chris : On dirait que tu es coincé.

Gingka : Mwhahahaha ! Admire mon VÉRITABLE pouvoir !

 _Gingka envoie alors des espèces de comètes arc-en-ciel sur l'ÂME de Kyoya. Malgré tous les efforts du vert, une comète parvient à toucher son ÂME, lui enlevant son dernier PV. Kyoya se sent alors partir, le cœur rouge représentant son ÂME se brise en deux…mais les deux moitiés refusionnent et Kyoya revient à lui presque immédiatement._

Kyoya : *a retrouvé ses 20 PVs* Mais que… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Chris : Ton désir de gagner est si fort…ta DÉTERMINATION est devenue tellement puissante que ton ÂME refuse d'être détruite ! Tu refuses de mourir comme tu le devrais normalement !

Kyoya : *sourire carnassier* Je suis de retour avec ma vie à fond, et je vais gagner ce combat !

Chris : Vas-y partenaire !

Kyoya : *se débat vu que c'est sa seule option*

Chris : On dirait que tu es coincé.

Gingka : Je peux le sentir. À chacune de tes morts, ton emprise sur ce monde faiblit. À chacune de tes morts, tes amis t'oublient un peu plus. Tu vas périr ici, dans ce monde où tous t'auront oublié…

Kyoya : *esquive les comètes que Gingka matérialise* Je laisserai jamais ça arriver !

Chris : Le monde touche à sa fin.

Kyoya : Je l'aurai cette happy end, je l'aurai ! *se débat*

Chris : On dirait que tu es coincé.

Gingka : Mais malgré tout, tu continues à t'accrocher… ? Peu importe. Dans quelques instants, tu auras tout oublié. Garde donc cet état d'esprit pour ta prochaine vie !

Kyoya : *esquive à nouveau* Dans tes rêves ouais !

Chris : Le monde touche à sa fin. *regarde Kyoya* Woah, j'en reviens pas ! T'as tout esquivé !

Kyoya : Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux ma putain de happy end ! *se débat*

Chris : Oui bon, t'as compris à force, je vais pas te le répéter…

Gingka : Mwhahaha ! Encore ?! Allez… Voyons ce que vaut ta DÉTERMINATION maintenant !

Kyoya : *esquive encore et encore* Je lâcherai pas !

Chris : …

Kyoya : *se débat encore*

 _Mais à ce moment…tout vire au noir. Kyoya peut seulement entendre la voix de Chris._

Chris : Tu ne peux pas bouger. Rien ne se passe. Tu te débats… Rien ne se passe. Tu tentes de charger ta SAUVERGARDE. Rien ne se passe.

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

Chris : Tu tentes de nouveau de charger ta SAUVEGARDE. Rien ne se passe. Il semble que SAUVER ta progression ne soit pas possible.

Kyoya : *baisse la tête* Alors quoi ?! C'est fini ?!

Chris : …

Kyoya : *les yeux pleins de larmes de rage* Je refuse que ça se passe comme ça ! J'ai encore la force de me battre !

Chris : Mais… Avec le peu de forces qu'il te reste… Peut-être peux-tu SAUVER autre chose.

Kyoya : Sauver autre chose… ?

 _Le vert se retrouve alors de nouveau face à Gingka, mais la musique a changé ! Revoilà la musique épique, dans la continuité de la première. Kyoya remarque alors un autre changement. Son bouton ACT…est devenu un bouton SAUVER !_

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER* Les prénoms…de mes amis ?

Chris : C'est eux que tu peux sauver ! Ils sont quelque part prisonniers à l'intérieur de Gingka, vu qu'il a absorbé leurs ÂMES ! Tu dois tous les ramener pour affaiblir Gingka, et là tu pourras le vaincre !

Kyoya : *sourit* J'arrive les amis… *commence par Dashan*

Chris : Tu t'approches de l'ÂME de Gingka et appelle tes amis. Ils DOIVENT se trouver quelque part là-dedans ! Au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka, quelque chose semble résonner… !

 _Il y a encore un flash, puis Kyoya se retrouve face à Dashan. Il sait que c'est Dashan parce qu'il reconnait ses vêtements…mais son visage est brouillé par une espèce d'étrange mosaïque._

Chris : L'Âme Égarée apparaît.

Kyoya : Dashan… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Chris : En absorbant les ÂMES de tout le monde…Gingka a affecté leur mémoire. Ils ne savent plus qui tu es…et plus vraiment qui ils sont. Tu dois faire des actions qui vont leur rappeler qui tu es !

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Donc je peux…lui donner une petite tape, l'affronter, lui sourire ou…recette ? Ah bah oui, c'est Dashan…

Chris : *sourit*

Kyoya : *choisit la petite tape*

Chris : Tu donnes une pichenette à l'Âme Égarée. Ta façon de te battre lui semble familière…

Dashan : *voix lointaine* Mort aux humains !

 _Et Kyoya revit alors le gameplay de son affrontement avec Dashan. Son ÂME est verte avec un petit bouclier, et il doit bloquer les lances d'énergie de Dashan avec. Il n'a pas oublié comment ça marchait et s'en sort comme un chef !_

Chris : L'Âme Égarée se tient devant toi.

Kyoya : *ACT et choisit affronter* Je vais le ramener, je peux le faire !

Chris : Tu commences un combat endiablé avec l'Âme Égarée. Elle peut sentir ton esprit combatif… Il lui rappelle des souvenirs.

Dashan : *voix un peu moins lointaine* C'est toi notre vrai ennemi !

Kyoya : *bloque les attaques de Dashan* Ça y est presque !

Chris : *regarde avec attention*

Kyoya : *choisit encore de l'affronter*

Chris : Tu commences un combat endiablé avec l'Âme Égarée. Elle reconnait ton esprit combatif… Tout à coup, tout lui revient !

Dashan : *la mosaïque disparait de son visage**grand sourire* Bon, j'imagine que certains humains sont cools !

 _Le flash revient et Kyoya se retrouve à nouveau devant Gingka. Son envie de vaincre est à son maximum !_

Chris : Tu peux sentir quelque chose résonner faiblement au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka.

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER* À toi Ryuto…

Chris : Au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka, quelque chose semble résonner… !

Kyoya : *flash dans les yeux puis se retrouve face à Ryuto et Ryuga avec le visage brouillé*

Chris : Les Âmes Égarées apparaissent.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT sur la première Âme Égarée qui est Ryuto* J'ai bien envie de blaguer… *choisit de blaguer*

Chris : Tu racontes une mauvaise blague sur les squelettes à l'Âme Égarée. Elle la trouve assez nulle…contrairement à l'autre Âme Égarée !

Ryuto : *voix lointaine* Je dois capturer un humain !

Ryuga : *voix lointaine et monocorde* Abandonne…comme moi…

Kyoya : *semble surpris par ce que dit Ryuga*

 _Comme pour Dashan, Kyoya revit son gameplay du combat contre Ryuto. Son ÂME est donc bleue et soumise à la gravité. Il arrive à esquiver sans trop de soucis._

Chris : Les Âmes Égarées se tiennent face à toi.

Kyoya : Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi Ryuga a dit ça ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte une vieille blague, comme toujours…

Chris : Tu…tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un de dépressif sans le savoir ?

Kyoya : Oui mais…quoi… ? C'est…lui ?

Chris : Oui… Toutes ses blagues…ne servent qu'à cacher sa dépression. Il ne veut pas que son frère sache qu'il va mal… Et quand tu es venu, s'il était enfermé dans sa chambre, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le vois…que tu le vois en train de déprimer…

Kyoya : *regarde Ryuga* Ryuga…

 _Et là, Kyoya fait un truc ABSOLUMENT PAS prévu dans le jeu ! Il court jusqu'à Ryuga pour sauter dans ses bras et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Si au début, l'Âme Égarée ne réagit pas, ses bras finissent par bouger et enlacer le vert accroché de toutes ses forces._

Chris : Mais que… ? C'était pas prévu ça…

Kyoya : Ryuga, reviens, je t'en supplie…

Ryuga : *la mosaïque commence à s'estomper* Ky…Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *resserre sa prise* Oui, c'est moi !

Ryuga : *la mosaïque disparait* Kyoya…

 _Ryuga sourit comme jamais avant et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kyoya. Effet boule de neige, comme Ryuga est revenu à lui, son petit frère revient aussi ! Je tiens à préciser que Kyoya était pas du tout censé faire comme ça…_

Chris : Euh ? Kyoya ? Il y a encore les autres à sauver hein…

Kyoya : *lâche Ryuga à contrecœur*

Ryuto : *avec son grand sourire* On est amis ! Impossible pour moi de te capturer !

Ryuga : *sourit* Je compte sur toi, gamin.

Kyoya : *flash dans les yeux puis revient face à Gingka*

Chris : Tu sens que quelque chose résonne au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka.

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER* C'est ton tour, Mei-Mei.

Chris : Au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka, quelque chose semble résonner… !

Kyoya : *flash dans les yeux et se retrouve face à Mei-Mei*

Chris : L'Âme Égarée apparait.

Mei-Mei : *porte la robe qu'elle avait pendant le rencard*

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Bon, j'hésite même pas : je vais l'encourager.

Chris : Tu dis à l'Âme Égarée que tu la soutiendras quoi qu'il arrive. Quelque chose dans le ton de ta voix lui est familier.

Mei-Mei : *voix lointaine* Tu me hais, pas vrai… ?

 _Contre Mei-Mei, Kyoya retrouve le gameplay de son combat contre King. Son ÂME est jaune et doit tirer sur des petits robots boîtes de conserve._

Chris : L'Âme Égarée se tient face à toi.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT* Et maintenant…ah bah geeker, ça devrait lui plaire !

Chris : Tu demandes à l'Âme Égarée si elle a un dessin animé favori. Elle se retient de faire tout un exposé sur le sujet…

Mei-Mei : *voix un peu moins lointaine* Je dois continuer à mentir…

Kyoya : *esquive l'attaque de Mei-Mei*

Chris : L'Âme Égarée se tient devant toi.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT et recommence*

Chris : Tu demandes à l'Âme Égarée si elle a un dessin animé favori. Tout à coup, tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent !

Mei-Mei : *la mosaïque disparait* Non, c'est faux ! Mes amis m'aiment comme je t'aime !

Kyoya : *flash puis revient face à Gingka*

Chris : Tu sens quelque chose résonner avec force au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka.

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER* Plus que Hikaru, et je parie qu'il y aura Tsubasa avec !

Chris : Au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka, quelque chose semble résonner… !

Kyoya : *flash puis se retrouve face à Tsubasa et Hikaru*

Chris : Les Âmes Égarées apparaissent.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT sur Hikaru* Alors…le câlin me parait une bonne option !

Chris : Tu fais un câlin à l'Âme Égarée et lui dis que vous vous reverrez bientôt. Cette situation lui est familière…

Hikaru : *voix lointaine* C'est pour ton bien.

Tsubasa : *voix lointaine* Pardonne-moi…

 _Kyoya se retrouve à esquiver des boules de feu, et ça le rend presque nostalgique. C'est que le combat contre Hikaru, c'était il y a longtemps ! Au chapitre 3, très exactement._

Chris : Les Âmes Égarées se tiennent devant toi.

Kyoya : *choisit ACT et clémence*

Chris : Tu refuses de combattre l'Âme Égarée. Tout à coup, tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent ! En la voyant se souvenir de toi, l'autre Âme Égarée fait de son mieux pour se souvenir aussi !

Hikaru : *la mosaïque disparait* Tu es libre de choisir ta voie !

Tsubasa : *la mosaïque disparait aussi* Tu représentes notre futur !

Kyoya : J'ai sauvé tout le monde ! *flash puis revient face à Gingka*

Chris : Tu sens les ÂMES de tes amis résonner au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka !

Kyoya : Et maintenant… ? Attends…et si je pouvais sauver Gingka ? Cette situation m'est étrangement familière…

Chris : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : Le combat final de l'Ultime Bataille… Gingka avait décidé de sauver Ryuga, parce que ça n'aurait pas été une vraie victoire autrement. Là…c'est pareil. *choisit SAUVER* C'est bien ce que je pensais… J'ai encore un choix. « Quelqu'un d'autre ». *choisit Quelqu'un d'autre*

Chris : *la musique se stoppe* Bizarrement, alors que tes amis récupèrent leurs souvenirs de vos aventures…quelque chose d'autre commence à résonner de plus en plus fort au sein de l'ÂME. Il semblerait qu'une autre personne ait besoin d'être sauvée. Mais qui… ?

Kyoya : *respire profondément*

Chris : …Soudainement, tu comprends. Tu l'appelles de toutes tes forces.

Gingka : Hein ? Tu fais quoi, là… ?!

 _Un nouveau flash aveugle Kyoya et, au son d'une douce musique, des scènes du passé se jouent devant ses yeux. Il voit Chris, étendu au sol, et Gingka le trouvant. Il voit son rival ramener le blond en sûreté chez lui. Il voit…une photo de famille. Tsubasa et Hikaru, avec leur fils biologique et leur fils adoptif. Tous avaient l'air tellement heureux… Puis un nouveau flash ramène Kyoya face à Gingka, qui a l'air soudainement triste._

Chris : *la musique douce continue* Tu sens les ÂMES de tes amis résonner au plus profond de l'ÂME de Gingka !

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER* Tu es le dernier, Gingka Hagane.

Gingka : *air choqué* Qu…qu'est-ce que t'as fait… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Kyoya : J'essaie de te sauver, fais pas attention.

Gingka : *se renfrogne* Non ! NON ! Je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE !

 _Gingka déclenche une immense attaque de comètes, et il y en a tellement qu'il est impossible pour Kyoya d'esquiver. Le vert fait quand même son maximum pour perdre le moins de PV possible et se retrouve à 12 PVs._

Chris : …

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER* Je te sauverai, même si tu ne veux pas.

Gingka : *semble sur le point de pleurer* ARRÊTE ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu m'entends ?! Je vais te réduire en poussière !

Kyoya : *esquive l'attaque de comètes de Gingka*

Chris : …

Kyoya : Chris, ça va ?

Chris : C'est mon script.

Kyoya : *choisit SAUVER*

Gingka : *expression triste* …Chris… Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça… ?

Kyoya : Euuuh…je m'appelle pas Chris…

Chris : Je crois qu'il nous confond…parce qu'on est humains tous les deux… En plus, tu portes MON médaillon, ça doit pas l'aider.

Gingka : Pourquoi je m'acharne à te garder à mes côtés… ?

Kyoya : *esquive des flammes* Elles tombent comme des larmes…

Chris : …

Kyoya : *continue de s'acharner à vouloir SAUVER Gingka*

Gingka : *semble vraiment sur le point de craquer* Je fais ça parce que…parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial, Chris. Tu es la seule personne qui me comprenne. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je prends plaisir à jouer.

Kyoya : *n'a même pas besoin d'esquiver l'attaque de flammes* On dirait vraiment des larmes.

Chris : …

Kyoya : *s'acharne toujours*

Gingka : *a l'air malheureux* …Non… Ce n'est pas tout. Je…je…je m'acharne parce que tu comptes pour moi, Chris. Tu comptes pour moi plus que quiconque !

Kyoya : *regarde l'attaque de flammes* C'est vrai…que vous étiez frères adoptifs.

Chris : …

Kyoya : *s'acharne encore et toujours*

Gingka : *même air* Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas avoir à te dire au revoir à nouveau. *attaque de flammes*

Kyoya : *n'a toujours pas besoin d'esquiver*

Chris : …

Kyoya : *continue d'essayer de SAUVER Gingka*

Gingka : *fond en larmes* Alors, je t'en supplie…ARRÊTE de faire ça…ET LAISSE-MOI GAGNER !

 _Gingka rassemble ses forces et, tout en pleurant, crée un immense rayon laser arc-en-ciel impossible à esquiver. Il tire sur l'ÂME de Kyoya, faisant tomber le vert à 1 PV. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Kyoya ne vacille pas. Il est tellement déterminé à gagner qu'il refuse de se laisser abattre. Il veut gagner. Il veut sa happy end ! Peu importe à quel point Gingka s'acharne contre lui pour le tuer._

Gingka : *continue de tirer sur l'ÂME de Kyoya* ARRÊTE !

Kyoya : *tombe à 0,001 PV* Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Gingka : *tire plus fort* ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Kyoya : *tombe à 0,00000000001 PV* NON !

Gingka : *arrête de tirer avec une expression triste*

Kyoya : *un peu essoufflé*

Chris : Ta DÉTERMINATION a atteint un stade impressionnant…

Kyoya : Ouais… Même moi je m'étonne… *choisit SAUVER, sachant que ses autres options ont disparu*

Gingka : *son corps devient un peu flou* …Chris…

Chris : …

Kyoya : *continue*

Gingka : *son corps commence à disparaitre* Je suis si seul, Chris…

Chris : …

Kyoya : *continue*

Gingka : *son corps disparait de plus en plus et la musique faiblit* J'ai si peur, Chris…

Chris : …

Kyoya : *continue*

Gingka : *son corps n'est presque plus visible et la musique est à peine audible* Chris, je…

Chris : …

Kyoya : *les yeux un peu humides et continue*

Gingka : *la musique se coupe* Je…

 _Alors que seule la tête de Gingka est encore visible, un flash commence à progressivement aveugler Kyoya. Il ferme les yeux, ce qui fait rouler sur ses joues les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Je crois qu'il s'est laissé un peu emporter par le scénario… Les yeux toujours fermés, il entend soudain les pleurs de quelqu'un. Il les rouvre alors et voit Gingka face à lui, ayant retrouvé son âge normal. Son rival pleure, essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pull identique à celui de Chris._

Gingka : *musique de la boîte à musique dans la statue de Waterfall* Je suis vraiment désolé.

Kyoya : Gingka…

Gingka : *s'essuie les yeux et sourit à Kyoya* J'ai toujours été un pleurnichard, pas vrai, Chris ?

Chris : *baisse les yeux*

Kyoya : *mal à l'aise*

Gingka : …Oui, je sais. T'as jamais vraiment été Chris, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Non, pas vraiment…

Gingka : *sourire triste* Chris n'est plus là depuis longtemps.

Chris : Gingka… *essaie de retenir ses larmes*

Gingka : *un peu gêné* …Euh…c'est… C'est quoi ton nom ?

Kyoya : Bah…je m'appelle Kyoya…

Gingka : *sourit* … « Kyoya » ? C'est…c'est chouette, comme nom.

Kyoya : Merci…

Gingka : …Kyoya… Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça. Je n'avais plus d'ÂME, sous forme de fleur. J'étais incapable d'éprouver de l'amour envers les autres. Mais maintenant, avec toutes ces ÂMES en moi… Non seulement j'ai retrouvé ma compassion…mais je peux aussi ressentir celle des autres monstres. Si tu savais à quel point ils tiennent les uns aux autres.

Kyoya : Je m'en doute bien, oui…

Gingka : *sourit* Et…à quel point ils tiennent aussi à toi, Kyoya. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que tout le monde ressent pour toi. Ryuto… Ryuga… Dashan… Mei-Mei… Hikaru. Les monstres sont vraiment bizarres. Ils te connaissent à peine, et pourtant…il semble qu'ils t'aiment déjà énormément.

Kyoya : J'ai remarqué, tout le monde arrêtait pas de me draguer…

Chris : *pouffe de rire en pleurant un peu*

Gingka : Haha. *semble soudain triste* Kyoya… Si…si tu m'en veux, je comprends. Et si tu me détestes, je comprends aussi. J'ai fait des choses vraiment horribles. Je t'ai fait du mal. J'ai fait du mal à tellement de monde. Mes amis, ma famille, et plein d'autres gens… Je mérite pas d'être pardonné pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

Kyoya : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, rouquin. Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

Gingka : Qu…quoi ? …Kyoya, arrête un peu. Tu vas…tu vas encore me faire pleurer. Et puis, même si tu me pardonnes…je peux pas garder ces ÂMES en moi. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de les restituer.

Kyoya : Mais…tu vas redevenir…Damian alors.

Gingka : Mais avant…il me reste une chose à faire. À cet instant, je peux sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Ils ont tous un seul et même souhait. Avec l'aide de tout le monde…grâce à leur DÉTERMINATION… L'heure est venue pour les monstres…d'être enfin libres.

 _Gingka prend alors une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et tend ses bras en croix avant de s'élever au-dessus du sol. Une musique épique se lance tandis que les six ÂMES humaines et toutes les ÂMES de monstres s'échappent du corps de Gingka. Un grand bruit de cassure se fait entendre dans le fond. La Barrière…s'est enfin brisée !_

Chris : *parle lentement* La Barrière a été détruite.

Kyoya : Enfin…

Gingka : *la musique se coupe**cesse de léviter* Kyoya… *sourit* Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Sans le pouvoir de leurs ÂMES combinées…je peux pas continuer à rester sous cette forme.

Chris : *en train de pleurer en silence*

Kyoya : Gingka…

Gingka : *expression triste* Dans pas longtemps…je vais redevenir une fleur. Et je cesserai d'être « moi-même ». Je serai de nouveau incapable d'aimer. Alors…Kyoya. Le mieux, c'est encore que tu m'oublies, d'accord ? Va rejoindre tous ceux qui t'aiment.

Kyoya : *serre les poings*

Chris : *s'essuie les yeux* Gingka…

Kyoya : *court vers Gingka et le serre dans ses bras* Je refuse de t'oublier. Je t'ai pas sauvé pour t'oublier.

Gingka : *s'accroche à Kyoya* Ha…ha… Je veux pas m'en aller…

Kyoya : *lâche Gingka*

Gingka : *regarde le sol* Kyoya… Tu… *relève la tête* Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, okay ? Peu importe que ce que t'entreprends. Tout le monde sera là pour te soutenir, tu m'entends ?

Kyoya : *sourit* Si tu le dis…

Gingka : *tourne la tête* Bon…c'est bientôt l'heure pour moi. Au revoir. *se retourne et s'éloigne lentement*

Kyoya : *serre les dents trèèèèèès fort parce qu'il a envie de pleurer*

Gingka : *s'arrête et se retourne* Ah, au fait…Kyoya. Prends bien soin de Papa et Maman pour moi, d'accord ?

Kyoya : Promis, mec.

Gingka : *sourit et disparait dans l'obscurité*

 _Kyoya et Chris restent là pendant un moment, puis se font aveuglés une nouvelle fois par un flash. Le vert se sent soudain un peu lourd et ses jambes cèdent sous lui. Il vient de s'évanouir… ?_

Hikaru : Kyoya ! C'est juste un mauvais rêve… ! Allons, réveille-toi… !

 _Kyoya rouvre difficilement les yeux et se rend compte que tout le monde est en cercle autour de lui. Une douce musique rassurante se joue. Il est dans la pièce juste avant celle de la Barrière, maintenant brisée. Chris est là aussi, ses yeux encore un peu rougis par les larmes. Mais ce que vient de dire Hikaru le laisse perplexe. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve…_

Kyoya : *se relève et regarde tout le monde*

Hikaru : Oh ! Tu es enfin debout ! Quel soulagement !

Mei-Mei : On était tous t-très inquiets… ! On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller !

Dashan : *grand sourire* Ouais ! Un peu plus et je me mettais à flipper ! La prochaine fois que tu comptes faire une sieste, préviens avant, okay ?!

Ryuga : Ouais. Ryuto a pleuré comme un bébé à cause de toi.

Ryuto : Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas pleuré ! Je ne pleure jamais ! J'avais seulement…un truc coincé dans l'œil…

Ryuga : Ah ? Et c'était quoi ?

Ryuto : *se remet à pleurer* Des larmes !

Tsubasa : Allons, allons. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que Kyoya aille bien. Tiens Kyoya, bois un peu de thé. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Hikaru : Euuuuuh…et si on lui laissait un peu d'air, d'abord ? La fatigue doit sûrement l'accabler.

Kyoya : Je suis pas contre…

Hikaru : Pour quelle raison, ça je l'ignore, mais… Kyoya…à vrai dire…nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qui s'est passé… Il y avait cette fleur…et puis, soudainement, tout est devenu blanc. Et maintenant, la Barrière a disparu. Lorsque tu en auras fini ici, nous nous rendrons tous à la surface. La porte à l'est devrait nous y conduire maintenant. Mais avant cela…que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour ? Tu souhaites sûrement dire au revoir à tous tes merveilleux amis. Prends ton temps, nous t'attendrons tous ici.

Kyoya : J'ai… Chris, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de retourner au tout début ! Là où je me suis réveillé. J'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas…

Chris : Eh bien, allons-y alors ! On va devoir marcher un peu par contre avant de retrouver le Riverman…

Kyoya : Ça ne me dérange pas.

 _Alors, au son de la musique qui indique à Kyoya que ça y est, la victoire est à lui, le vert et le blond repartent en arrière. Tous les deux sont soulagés d'avoir enfin libérer les monstres. Maintenant que la Barrière est détruite, les monstres peuvent sortir de l'Underground, mais Kyoya pourra également y retourner quand il le voudra. Le Riverman l'emmène de Hotland jusqu'à Snowdin, et Kyoya fait le reste à pieds. En passant dans Snowdin, Kyoya se rappelle du Bonhomme de Neige dont il avait pris un morceau pour le faire voyager. Et s'il passait lui faire coucou ?_

Kyoya : *arrive jusqu'au Bonhomme de Neige* C'est moi ! J'ai traversé l'Underground, autant dire que là ça a fait du voyage.

Bonhomme de Neige : Ah…je peux sentir que tu as bien pris soin de ton morceau de moi. Mmmh… ? La Barrière a été ouverte ? Mmmh…alors, si ce n'est pas trop demander…pourrais-tu emmener ce morceau de moi à la surface ? Cela me ferait grandement plaisir.

Kyoya : Pas de problème !

 _Le vert reprend son chemin, suivi de son narrateur blond qui affiche le plus grand sourire de la décennie. En même temps, c'était pour ouvrir la Barrière que son personnage s'était suicidé, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le souhaitait. Kyoya retraverse toutes les Ruines et revient enfin à l'endroit où il était tombé. Et là…il trouve Gingka, agenouillé près des fleurs dorées._

Kyoya : Gingka ? Tu t'es toujours pas…retransformé en Damian ? Enfin, en fleur…

Gingka : *sourit* T'en fais pas pour moi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de ces fleurs.

Kyoya : Mec…

Gingka : Kyoya, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. Je peux pas revenir. Vraiment pas. Tu comprends ?

Kyoya : Mais si, viens ! J'suis sûr que Mei-Mei peut trouver un moyen de réparer ses bêtises…de réparer ton ÂME !

Gingka : Je ne veux pas leur briser le cœur une fois de plus. Le mieux, c'est que personne ne me voit.

Chris : Gingka…

Gingka : …Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu veux me tenir compagnie, c'est ça ?

Kyoya : J'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul dans ta déprime…

Gingka : …Kyoya… Dis… Je peux te poser une question ?

Kyoya : Euh, oui.

Gingka : Kyoya… Comment as-tu fait pour arriver dans l'Underground ?

Kyoya : Je suis tombé de tout là-haut, apparemment.

Gingka : Tout le monde connait la légende, pourtant… « De ceux qui gravissent le Mont Ebott, jamais aucun ne revient. »

Kyoya : Ah bah je la connaissais pas moi…

Gingka : …Kyoya… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'escalader cette montagne, dis-moi ? C'était un coup de folie ? Un coup du destin ? *expression triste* Ou bien c'était…parce que…tu voulais… ? Enfin… Toi, tu connais la réponse, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : …Me suicider ? Ça m'étonnerait… Mon personnage n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus envie de mourir que ça.

Gingka : *toujours un peu triste* Je sais pourquoi Chris a voulu escalader la montagne. Et la raison n'était pas très joyeuse.

Kyoya : *écarquille les yeux* Chris… ? T'as essayé de te suicider combien de fois au juste ?

Chris : Moi je vais bien hein ! C'est mon perso qui avais des problèmes…

Gingka : Kyoya. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Chris haïssait l'humanité. Pour quelle raison, je l'ai jamais su. Mais…c'était sa grande obsession.

Kyoya : C'est pour ça que, dans ton plan, ça ne te dérangeait pas que Gingka tue six autres humains…

Chris : *hoche la tête*

Gingka : Kyoya… Tu es VRAIMENT pas comme Chris. Même si vous avez les mêmes, euh, goûts vestimentaires…

Kyoya : Hé tu peux parler, t'es fringué comme nous !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Gingka : Je sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à croire que vous étiez la même personne. Peut-être que… La vérité c'est que… Chris n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de si bien.

Chris : *détourne le regard*

Kyoya : *un peu gêné*

Gingka : Mais toi, Kyoya… Des amis comme toi, j'en rêvais depuis toujours. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai commencé à me faire des idées. Je dois bien avouer… Damian a fait des choses vraiment pas nettes.

Kyoya : Woh…il se dissocie de lui alors que Damian…bah c'est lui en fait. C'est compliqué cette histoire…

Gingka : Je crois qu'il faut que je te dise autre chose. Kyoya, quand Chris et moi avons fusionné nos ÂMES…le contrôle de notre corps était en fait partagé entre nous deux. Ça n'est pas moi qui aie ramassé son corps sans vie. Et, lorsqu'on est arrivés au village… Je…je n'ai pas voulu…utiliser nos pouvoirs pour… J'ai décidé de lui résister. Et finalement, à cause de moi, on est… Bref, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini en fleur.

Kyoya : J'ai raté un truc je crois… _(Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on est censés faire une Neutre AVANT une Pacifiste ! Et ça, bah c'est expliqué en Neutre normalement ^^')_

Chris : En gros, Gingka…enfin, moi dans le corps de Gingka plutôt, mais on va dire Gingka dans un souci de compréhension… Bref ! Gingka a ramassé mon cadavre pour le ramener dans mon village natal. Arrivé dans le village, j'ai voulu tuer six humains, mais il a résisté et n'a attaqué personne. Sauf que les humains n'ont pas été aussi gentils… Ils ont mortellement blessé Gingka. Il n'a eu que le temps de revenir dans l'Underground, et il est mort pile en arrivant dans le Château…dans la salle du trône… Je...je m'en souviens maintenant... J'avais voulu renier ce souvenir...

Kyoya : Oh…

Gingka : Kyoya… Durant tout ce temps, j'ai jamais cessé de m'en vouloir. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai adopté cette affreuse vision du monde. « Tuer ou être tué ». Mais après…après t'avoir rencontré… Kyoya, je ne regrette plus mon choix, à présent. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Si j'avais tué ces humains…une autre guerre aurait alors sûrement éclaté. Et puis après tout, tout le monde est libre maintenant, pas vrai ? Ça me rend juste triste quand je vois tout le temps qu'il aura fallu… Donc c'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision. Mais c'est idiot de regretter toute sa vie les choix qu'on a faits. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais encore une vie, de toute façon…

Kyoya : *se mord la lèvre* Je me suis promis de pas pleurer…

Chris : Eh bah moi pas ! *fond en larmes* _(…Non, c'est pas du tout une référence à l'Âge de Glace 3, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez n_n)_

Gingka : Mais c'est pas la question. Kyoya, c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir écouté. Tu devrais retourner auprès de tes amis maintenant, d'accord ? Oh, et, s'il te plait… À l'avenir, si tu euh, me revois… Rappelle-toi seulement que ça n'est pas « moi », okay ? Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme je suis là, maintenant. Quelqu'un qui aura pu être ton ami, même un court instant. Oh et, Kyoya… Fais attention à toi à la surface, okay ? Malgré ce qu'ils pensent tous, c'est pas aussi rose qu'ici-bas. Il y a beaucoup de Damian, là-dehors.

Kyoya : C'est le monde des humains quoi…

Gingka : Et on peut pas résoudre tous les problèmes avec un sourire. Kyoya…ne tue pas, et ne te fais pas tuer, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter. Voilà, à plus.

Kyoya : *s'éloigne lentement* À plus…Gingka…

Chris : *le suit en s'essuyant les yeux*

 _Et c'est reparti dans l'autre sens. On va élipser hein, parce que c'est vachement long quand même… Bref, Kyoya retourne au Château, où ses amis l'attendent, et se place face à la porte qui mène maintenant à la surface._

Chris : Si tu pars maintenant, ton aventure touchera à sa fin. Tes amis te suivront tous vers la surface.

Kyoya : Allons-y…

 _Kyoya franchit la porte, suivi de ses amis, et tous se retrouvent de l'autre côté du flanc du Mont Ebott, face à un magnifique coucher (ou lever ?) de soleil. Au loin, on peut apercevoir une ville. Une musique au piano accompagne la première sortie des monstres de l'Underground._

Hikaru : Oh, ciel…

Tsubasa : N'est-ce pas magnifique, vous autres ?

Mei-Mei : Wow…c-c'est encore plus beau qu'à la télé. TELLEMENT ! C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves !

Dashan : Kyoya, c'est avec ÇA que tu vis tous les jours ?! Le soleil est si vivifiant…et l'air est si pur ! J'me sens tellement vivant !

Ryuto : Hé Ryuga…qu'est-ce donc que cette grosse boule jaune ?

Ryuga : On appelle ça le « soleil », mon gars.

Ryuto : C'est donc ça, le soleil ?! Woah ! J'y crois pas ! Je rencontre enfin le soleil !

Tsubasa : Je pourrais rester là et admirer tout ça pendant des heures…

Hikaru : Oui, c'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il est peut-être temps de réfléchir à la suite des événements.

Tsubasa : Oh, bien sûr. Mes amis… Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'aube d'un avenir radieux. Un âge de paix entre hommes et monstres. Kyoya…j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Deviendras-tu notre ambassadeur auprès des humains ?

Kyoya : Ambassadeur ? J'suis pas censé être un gamin ?

Chris : On s'en fouuuuuut !

Kyoya : Ouais, t'as raison ! Oui, avec plaisir !

Ryuto : Ouais ! Ce rôle lui ira comme un gant ! Quant à moi, le grand Ryuto… Je serai notre plus grande mascotte ! Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas faire les présentations ! *s'en va en courant*

Ryuga : *secoue la tête* Espérons qu'il ne s'attirera pas d'ennuis…

Dashan : Bon sang, c'est toujours à moi de faire TOUT ici ? Ryuto, reviens ! *part à la poursuite de Ryuto*

Mei-Mei : Hé, Dashan ! Attends-moi ! *court après eux*

Tsubasa : Oups. Euh, je devrais peut-être… ?

Hikaru : *regard de travers*

Tsubasa : Bon, je file ! *s'en va rapidement*

Hikaru : Tout le monde a vraiment l'air pressé de partir. *se tourne vers Kyoya* Kyoya…tu viens de ce monde, n'est-ce pas… ? Tu as donc un chez-toi où retourner, non ? Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

Ryuga : *tourne la tête vers eux*

Hikaru : *les yeux plein d'espoir*

Ryuga : *pousse Hikaru sans respect* T'es bien gentille Hikaru, mais tu dégages !

Hikaru : Hé ! Mais c'est pas le script !

Ryuga : Je m'en branle du script ! Dégage j'ai dit !

Hikaru : *s'en va en levant les yeux au ciel*

Kyoya : Euh… ?

Ryuga : *sourit* Là, elle est censée te demander si tu veux venir vivre avec elle. Elle veut t'adopter quoi ! Mais, soyons sérieux…tu veux pas plutôt venir vivre avec moi ? *clin d'œil*

Kyoya : *rougit* T-toi ? C'est sérieux ?

Ryuga : *hoche la tête*

Chris : *derrière Kyoya* Allez Kyoya ! Fonce !

Kyoya : *saute au cou de Ryuga* Ouais ! Carrément que ouais !

 _Chris ne peut pas trop s'éloigner, c'est le narrateur de Kyoya donc il doit rester près de lui, mais histoire de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux, il s'éloigne le plus possible et leur tourne le dos. Kyoya et Ryuga s'embrassent donc passionnément (j'en entends certains crier « Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » XD), presque seuls sur le Mont Ebott, puis partent vers la ville avec les autres. Chris les suit, à bonne distance d'eux mais un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _Dans le monde des humains, les monstres prirent vite leurs marques. Kyoya fit un super boulot d'ambassadeur et les humains apprirent à accepter les monstres. Masamune devint un DJ de renom sous le nom de « DJ Lafrousse » et Ryuto s'acheta une superbe décapotable pour se la péter sur l'autoroute tel le mec cool qu'il est. De leur côté, Dashan et Mei-Mei furent libérés de leurs boulots et purent donc prendre des vacances en couple à la mer ! Et regarder Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, aussi… Yu continua d'être insupportable, Zéo se calma un peu…juste un peu, et King devint une star de renom dans le monde humain, son très cher cousin (et amant secret) Masamune l'accompagnant aux platines dans ses tournées. Sophie, quant à elle, ouvrit une boulangerie ! Hikaru réalisa son rêve et ouvrit une école dont elle devint la directrice et seule institutrice. Kenta y est d'ailleurs inscrit ! Un peu réconciliée avec Tsubasa (sûrement grâce à Kyoya et Chris), elle accepta qu'il devienne le jardinier de l'école. En revanche, personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de Gingka, qui s'est retransformé en Damian… Et Kyoya et Ryuga dans tout ça ? Eh bien, ils vécurent tranquillement leur vie de couple ! La dépression de Ryuga s'atténua peu à peu grâce à son petit-ami. Chris s'installa au grenier de leur maison, toujours coincé auprès de Kyoya à cause du fait qu'il soit un fantôme et quelque peu lié à Kyoya en sa condition de narrateur, mais ça ne dérangea ni le blond ni le vert. Oui, Kyoya eut droit à sa happy end ! Une merveilleuse happy end bien méritée…_

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! C'était une belle fin, non ? ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Oh putain, comment c'était trop niais !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Niais ? Ton personnage est ultra glauque et tu dis que c'est niais ?_**

 ** _Chris : Non mais la toute fin ! Ils vécurent heureux, et blablabla !_**

 ** _Moi : Quoi ? T'es pas content parce que tu habites dans leur grenier ? XD_**

 ** _Chris : Pff…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi je trouve que c'était une super fin._**

 ** _Moi : Ah ! Merci Kyo n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et donc ? Pourquoi il y a pas la description du boss final ?_**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre était déjà trop long ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais, pas faux…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Le chapitre bonus de la semaine prochaine est un chapitre explication, avec le résumé complet de chaque personnage important du jeu et des explications sur des éléments de l'intrigue de Undertale n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et il y aura quoi d'autres dans les bonus ?_**

 ** _Moi : Des délires inspirés de comics, des petites histoires sortant de mon imagination, et surtout une série d'histoires…que je garde comme surprise n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça sent pas bon ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, mais non ! Ce sera super ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Mouais…j'ai comme un doute…_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi pour le chapitre final du jeu d'une sadique, round 2 ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ciao._**

 ** _Ryuga : *sur son téléphone*_**

 ** _Chris : Qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourire sadique* Je cherche un moyen de me venger de toi, et je pense avoir trouvé._**

 ** _Chris : Quoi ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : *a l'air désespéré*_**

 ** _Moi : Je te sens au bout de ta vie, Kyo n_n'_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en ai marre de les voir se faire des sales coups… Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire des cookies ?_**

 ** _Moi : Yay ! \^^/_**


	19. Bonus : Explications

**_Moi : Salut salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est la rentrée demain pour toi !_**

 ** _Moi : …TT_TT_**

 ** _Chris : T'es vraiment un gros sadique !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouaip._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais bah je te rappelle que je peux toujours te livrer à Neko, alors TG ! Un seul ordre de ma part, et Cyanide la laisse rentrer ! Là actuellement, il monte la garde comme toujours, mais gaffe à ton cul !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais c'était juste une blague… Pitié, pas elle, je sais qu'elle a des katanas…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oui bah si t'arrêtais de jouer avec le feu, ça t'arriverait pas hein ! Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de suicidaire…_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà donc le premier chapitre bonus d'UnderBey ! Ce chapitre est un petit fourre-tout, en quelque sorte ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Je suis tellement pas respecté moi dans ce bonus…_**

 ** _Moi : Chuuuut, pas de spoil ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci bien ! Profitez bien de ce bonus n_n_**

 ** _Chris : C'est vraiment d'la connerie…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Chris, tais-toi ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Chris : Oups…pardon Wonder ^^'_**

 ** _Moi : *trop occupée à pleurer parce que je retourne au lycée demain* TT_TT_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Ce que j'adore avec Pokémon Go, c'est que tout le monde était en mode « Ce jeu est trop bien, c'est pas un effet de mode ! *v* » et moi je répondais « Quand Pokémon Soleil et Lune sortira en novembre, tout le monde va oublier Pokémon Go ! ». Et qui c'est qui avait raison ? C'est moi ! XD  
J'suis allée à LunaPark et je confirme : le Palais des Glaces, c'est génial ! Même si j'ai failli me casser le nez en me prenant une vitre…^^'  
Tu sais, même sans connaître My Hero Academia, les alters c'est simple ! C'est juste des superpouvoirs ! Bon, comme j'avais un peu la flemme, je les ai pas tous expliqués… Tu peux toujours m'envoyer un petit MP si ça t'intéresse de savoir, un jour n_n  
Moi : Alyssa ! Bao te dit merci ! Alyssa : Je t'en prie mon petit chouchou ! Toujours un plaisir de t'aider n_n Moi : Le mec arrive à se faire adorer d'une demi-démone mais détester d'une demi-ange… C'est très fort ça Bao ! _**

**_Marius : Ça me perturbe, tu les appelles souvent par leurs prénoms dans My Hero Academia ! Moi je les appelle pratiquement que par leurs noms de famille, les seuls exceptions étant Momo, Mina et Ochaco (et parfois Midoriya que j'appelle Deku) XD  
Maldeka a raison, Kuroko's Basket et Eyeshield 21 c'est cool ! n_n  
P.S : Comme je regarde souvent des conneries sur My Hero Academia sur YouTube, je me balade parfois dans les commentaires ! Et le truc que je vois le plus souvent revenir quand les gens parlent du KiriBaku, c'est qu'ils veulent que ça devienne CANON ! Tout le monde le veut Horikoshi, tu m'entends ?! Enfin, p'têtre pas tout le monde…mais une grosse partie du fandom en tout cas !  
Re P.S : (Moi : Alors, il était réussi mon punch ? Law, Kidd et Alyssa : Parfait ! Moi : Tant mieux ! n_n Law : Bon…on lâche l'affaire avec l'autre ou pas ? Kidd : Ouais, j'ai autre chose à foutre que perdre mon temps à lui courir après. Law : Wonderinn-ya, tu fais passer le message ? Moi : Pas de soucis, Traffy ^^)  
Re re P.S : Au fait, rien à voir mais c'est quel opening de My Hero Academia ton préféré, Maldeka ? Moi c'est "Odd Future" ^^  
_**

 ** _Foxyy : Oui, Saint Seiya c'est vieux… Et ça pique un peu quand je m'en rappelle ! Après, c'est un des classiques, toujours cool à regarder en anime ou lire en manga n_n  
Ah, la mort d'Ace…encore une mort que j'accepte pas…TT_TT_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Moi aussi je lis souvent mal les mots, mais j'ai l'esprit beaucoup plus...tordu. Genre, dans Pokémon il y a un talent qui s'appelle Prognathe...et moi j'arrête pas de lire prostate à chaque fois... Je suis vraiment corrompue jusqu'à la moëlle XD  
Je me suis jamais rien cassé, heureusement pour moi, mais il y a des fois où je suis pas passé loin ! Bah oui mais j'étais une grande casse-cou quand j'étais petite ^^'  
Une fois j'ai chopé des coups de soleil sur presque l'intégralité de mon corps...j'ai jamais autant souffert en prenant une douche TT_TT  
Le pire, c'est que cette histoire de dragée c'est VRAIMENT arrivé à l'une de mes meilleures amies XD_**

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans ce premier bonus d'UnderBey ! Aujourd'hui, Kyoya et Chris vont vous livrer des explications sur l'univers d'Undertale. Des anecdotes, des éclaircissements sur certains points d'ombre de l'intrigue, et d'autres petits trucs sympas ! Mais avant cela, voilà le résumé de tous les personnages joués par les bladers, avec toutes les infos récoltées tout au long de l'aventure. C'est parti !_

 **Frisk (Kyoya) :** _Humain et personnage principal. Frisk (Kyoya) n'a pas de sexe défini et possède une énergie appelé DÉTERMINATION qui lui permet de ressusciter à certains endroits. A chuté dans l'Underground après avoir escaladé le Mont Ebott pour une raison inconnue. A toujours l'air blasé(e) car il/elle a toujours cette expression : -_-_

 **Flowey (Damian) :** _Fleur dorée parlante et premier monstre que Frisk (Kyoya) rencontre dans l'Underground. Au premier abord, Flowey (Damian) paraît gentil et bienveillant, mais il est en réalité extrêmement agressif. Il a été créé par Alphys (Mei-Mei) à la suite d'expériences sur la DÉTERMINATION et possède en réalité l'ÂME fusionnée d'Asriel (Gingka) et Chara (Chris).  
Thème : « Your Best Friend »_

 **Toriel (Hikaru) :** _Monstre chèvre, Gardienne des Ruines et ex-femme du Roi Asgore (Tsubasa). Protectrice, elle a pris l'habitude de recueillir les enfants humains qui chutent dans l'Underground. Très isolée, son seul contact avec le reste de l'Underground est Sans (Ryuga), qui lui raconte des blagues à travers la porte menant des Ruines à Snowdin.  
Thème : « Heartache »_

 **Napstablook (Masamune) :** _Fantôme qui pleure énormément. Il a très peu d'estime pour lui-même, voire pas du tout. Cousin du Mannequin des Ruines, de Mad Dummy (Zéo) et de Mettaton (King). Ce dernier est d'ailleurs son voisin, et ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre. En dehors de ça, il possède une ferme d'escargots et compose de la musique.  
Thème : « Ghost Fight »_

 **Sans (Ryuga) : **_Squelette, grand frère de Papyrus (Ryuto). Il est censé être sentinelle à Snowdin, mais il ne prend pas vraiment ça au sérieux. Faignant, il aime vendre des hot-dogs à ses heures perdues et boire du ketchup à la bouteille. Passe pratiquement tout son temps chez Grillby (Dynamis) et y a d'ailleurs une ardoise monstrueuse. Prêt à tout pour protéger son frère qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Il adore faire des blagues douteuses qui ont tendance à exaspérer son frère. En réalité, ses blagues servent à cacher sa dépression. Il a promis à Toriel (Hikaru) de protéger Frisk (Kyoya).  
Thème : « The Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans »_

 **Papyrus (Ryuto) :** _Squelette, petit frère de Sans (Ryuga). Il est obsédé par l'idée de capturer un humain car cela lui permettrait de rejoindre la Garde Royale. Il finit tout de même par devenir ami avec Frisk (Kyoya) au lieu de le capturer. Cuisine des spaghettis…mais ce n'est pas une réussite.  
Thème : « Nyeh eh eh/Bonetrousle »_

 **Grillby (Dynamis) :** _Monstre flamme et propriétaire du restaurant de Snowdin qui porte son nom. Pas vraiment bavard mais très professionnel. Ami de Sans (Ryuga) qui est aussi son meilleur client, malgré son ardoise de 10 km._

 **Undyne (Dashan) :** _Monstre poisson et Capitaine de la Garde Royale. A reçu comme ordre de tuer Frisk (Kyoya) mais finit par devenir ami avec lui/elle grâce à Papyrus (Ryuto). A une image faussée de l'humanité à cause d'Alphys (Mei-Mei) qui lui a montré des animes en lui faisant croire que c'était l'histoire des humains. Toujours très…passionné. Secrètement amoureux d'Alphys (Mei-Mei).  
Thème : « Spear Of Justice »  
(P.S : J'ai écrit au masculin mais je rappelle qu'Undyne est une demoiselle…^^')_

 **Monster Kid (Kenta) :** _Enfant monstre sans bras, dont le corps est rayé d'une manière assez semblable au pull de Frisk (Kyoya) ou Chara (Chris). Admire énormément Undyne (Dashan). Suit Frisk (Kyoya) à travers Waterfall car le/la trouve cool et finit par devenir son ami._

 **Temmie (Yu) :** _Monstre ressemblant plus ou moins à un chien. Le nom de l'espèce est aussi le nom de chacun des individus. LE (ou plutôt LA) Temmie (Yu) tient la boutique du Village Temmie (Yu). Parle très bizarrement et veut récolter des PO grâce à sa boutique pour aller à l'école._

 **Mad Dummy (Zéo) :** _Mannequin de combat abandonné à la décharge, cousin du Mannequin des Ruines, de Napstablook (Masamune) et de Mettaton (King). Pour une raison inconnue, il est extrêmement agressif. Peu importe les choix du joueur, il trouve toujours une excuse pour lui en vouloir et l'attaquer. Comme c'est un fantôme dans un Mannequin, il ne craint pas les attaques physiques.  
Thème : « Dummy! »_

 **Alphys (Mei-Mei) :** _Monstre lézard et Scientifique Royale. Très timide et réservée, elle est intriguée par Frisk (Kyoya). Adore la culture humaine et est fan d'un anime appelé « Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ». En réalité, elle ne s'aime pas beaucoup et est rongée par les regrets et la culpabilité d'avoir fait des expériences sur la DÉTERMINATION qui ont fini par faire fondre des monstres. Secrètement amoureuse d'Undyne (Dashan)._

 **Muffet (Sophie) :** _Monstre araignée vivant à Hotland. Pâtissière, elle n'aime pas les radins et vend ses pâtisseries à un prix raisonnable selon elle, mais qui est en réalité exorbitant. Elle est très distinguée et adore ses amies les araignées, le thé, et son familier, Cupcake.  
Thème : « Spider Dance »_

 **Mettaton (King) :** _Fantôme possédant un corps robotique créé par Alphys (Mei-Mei). Son vrai nom est Apstablook. Cousin du Mannequin des Ruines, de Mad Dummy (Zéo) et de Napstablook (Masamune). Véritable star de l'Underground, il est très égocentrique. Sous sa deuxième forme, il révèle tout son côté diva glamour. Il adore son cousin Napstablook (Masamune) qu'il surnomme affectueusement Blooky (Mumu).  
Thème : « Metal Crusher/Death By Glamour »_

 **Asgore (Tsubasa) :** _Roi de l'Underground, profondément mélancolique. Il essaie de tout faire pour libérer son peuple, mais l'idée de tuer des humains pour cela le révulse. Suite à la mort de ses enfants, il s'est mis en tête de tout faire pour briser la Barrière et relancer la guerre entre monstres et humains, jugeant ces derniers responsables de la mort de ses enfants. Sa décision a provoqué le départ de Toriel (Hikaru), le rendant encore plus malheureux. Cependant, il avait pris cette décision sous le coup de la colère et du chagrin et l'a très vite regrettée. Malgré toutes ses erreurs, Asgore (Tsubasa) s'efforce d'être un bon Roi et le plus gentil possible. Il adore le thé aux fleurs dorées.  
Thème : « Bergentrückung »_

 **Asriel (Gingka) :** _Fils d'Asgore (Tsubasa) et Toriel (Hikaru). Gentil, naïf et serviable, il a recueilli le premier humain tombé dans l'Underground et est devenu son meilleur ami ainsi que frère adoptif. Mort tué par des humains après avoir fusionné son ÂME à celle de l'humain pour atteindre la surface.  
Thème : « His Theme »_

 **Chara (Chris) :** _Premier humain tombé dans l'Underground. Tout comme Frisk (Kyoya), le sexe de Chara (Chris) n'est pas défini. A escaladé le Mont Ebott dans le but de mettre fin à ses jours mais a survécu à sa chute et a été adopté par la famille royale. Après avoir accidentellement empoisonné son père adoptif avec des fleurs toxiques, Chara (Chris) a décidé de se suicider à l'aide de ces mêmes fleurs pour fusionner son ÂME à celle d'Asriel (Gingka) et lui permettre d'atteindre la surface. Il détestait l'humanité de son vivant, mais aux côtés de Frisk (Kyoya), il/elle a peu à peu changé d'avis. Il/elle adore le chocolat…genre vraiment._

 **Asriel Dreemurr (Gingka adulte) :** _Boss final de la run Pacifiste. Après avoir absorbé les six ÂMES humaines et les ÂMES des monstres, Asriel (Gingka) a pris sa forme possédant tous les pouvoirs des ÂMES, sa forme de « God of Hyperdeath » ou « Dieu de la Mort Absolue ». Son but est de déchirer la réalité pour effacer le monde et tout recommencer. Sa puissance est telle qu'il est physiquement imbattable. Pour le vaincre, c'est par les sentiments qu'il faut passer.  
Thème : « Hopes & Dreams/Save The World »_

 _Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant sur le bout des doigts les personnages principaux d'Undertale ! Maintenant, Chris et Kyoya vont vous apporter des explications sur l'univers dans lequel ils ont vécu leur aventure. Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Nous sommes à la surface, plusieurs mois après la libération des monstres. Kyoya est chez lui, dans la maison qu'il partage avec Ryuga, en train de jouer à la Switch avec Chris. Ce dernier a fini par redevenir tangible, on sait pas pourquoi on sait pas comment, et il n'est même plus invisible et inaudible. En revanche, il est toujours coincé près de Kyoya et habite donc toujours dans le grenier de la maison… Ça n'a pas manqué de faire hurler Ryuga, qui lui n'était pas au courant que le blond squattait SA maison. Mais bon, il a fini par s'y faire. Bref, après d'intenses parties de Mario Kart 8, les deux décident d'arrêter et se posent dans le canapé avec des verres de limonade dans leurs mains._

Kyoya : Hé, Chris !

Chris : Ouaip ?

Kyoya : Je me pose une question… Tu m'as dit qu'on avait tous les deux une ÂME rouge parce qu'elles sont de type DÉTERMINATION, c'est bien ça ?

Chris : Ouais, même si moi j'ai plus d'ÂME depuis que j'suis mort…

Kyoya : Mais du coup…les autres ÂMES…c'était des ÂMES de quelle type ?

Chris : Aaaaah, très bonne question ! Eh bien, comme les six ÂMES étaient toutes de couleurs différentes, elles étaient toutes d'un type différent. L'ÂME cyan était une ÂME de type PATIENCE. L'enfant qui la possédait était vraisemblablement une petite fille, puisqu'il possédait également le Ruban Délavé. Et le Couteau en Plastique aussi…

Kyoya : Mais en fait…ça fait quoi les différents types d'ÂME ?

Chris : Eh bien…tu te souviens des étoiles de sauvegarde ?

Kyoya : Bien sûr.

Chris : C'est parce que tu as une ÂME de type DÉTERMINATION que tu pouvais les voir et les toucher ! Un humain avec un autre type d'ÂME n'aurait pas pu les voir.

Kyoya : Mmh, ça me parait logique maintenant que tu le dis. À chaque fois, les étoiles terminaient par « Cela t'emplit de DÉTERMINATION ».

Chris : Tous les humains ont la DÉTERMINATION, mais toi ton ÂME…est en quelque sorte un concentré pur de cette essence ! C'est ça qui la rend si forte.

Kyoya : *sourit* Merci du compliment.

Chris : *rigole* Bref ! L'ÂME orange était une ÂME de type COURAGE. L'humain qui la possédait avait aussi le Bandana Viril.

Kyoya : C'était un petit garçon ?

Chris : Probablement, même si il n'y a aucun moyen d'être vraiment sûr. C'est le fandom qui se fait une idée ! Après, c'est comme pour nos persos à nous. Toby Fox aime bien laisser le joueur se faire sa propre idée.

Kyoya : Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Chris : Ensuite…l'ÂME bleue était une ÂME de type INTÉGRITÉ ! Elle appartenait à l'humain qui avait le Vieux Tutu.

Kyoya : En fait…tu les fais dans l'ordre ? Enfin, dans l'ordre où je trouvais leurs affaires…

Chris : Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ordre dans lequel ils sont tombés, mais oui.

Kyoya : C'est étrange quand même. L'hôte de l'ÂME cyan…j'ai trouvé ses affaires dans les Ruines. Celui de l'ÂME orange, c'était au village de Snowdin, dans la boutique. Celui de l'ÂME bleue, c'était à Waterfall. Est-ce que ça veut dire…qu'ils sont morts là où j'ai trouvé leurs affaires ?

Chris : Je crois que oui.

Kyoya : Le premier hôte n'est pas allé bien loin…

Chris : En même temps, si c'est le premier humain à être tombé après ma mort, c'était l'époque où Tsubasa était fou de chagrin et de colère, et donc très enclin à tuer des humains. Mais plus le temps passait, moins il voulait tuer, surtout des enfants humains… C'est pour ça que les humains arrivaient à aller de plus en plus loin. Mais…aucun n'est arrivé jusqu'au Noyau.

Kyoya : Comme j'étais le dernier, et vu que j'ai une ÂME qui me donne un sacré avantage, ça ne m'étonne presque pas que j'ai réussi à survivre et à avoir mon happy end.

Chris : D'un autre côté, tu étais la dernière ÂME nécessaire pour briser la Barrière ! C'est pour ça que Dashan était particulièrement remonté contre toi.

Kyoya : Pas faux ! Et après ? C'est quel humain ?

Chris : L'humain qui avait l'ÂME violette ! C'était une ÂME de type PERSÉVÉRANCE. Tu n'as pas trouvé ses affaires, mais elles étaient dans une boutique à Waterfall. Son objet de DÉFENSE, c'était les Lunettes Embuées.

Kyoya : C'est dingue quand même tous ces types d'ÂME.

Chris : Ouais ! Ensuite, c'est l'humain qui avait l'ÂME verte. C'était une ÂME de type GENTILLESSE. Ses affaires étaient à Hotland. Et pour finir, l'ÂME jaune ! C'était une ÂME de type JUSTICE. Je termine par celle-là parce qu'il y a une théorie sur l'humain qui l'avait et Wonderinn l'aime bien !

Kyoya : Une théorie ?

Chris : En fait, tu peux trouver les affaires de cet humain dans une boutique derrière l'Hôtel KG. Son objet de DÉFENSE était le Chapeau de Cow-Boy et son objet d'ATTAQUE était le Pistolet Déchargé. La théorie…c'est que c'est à cause de cet humain que le personnage de Dashan est borgne !

Kyoya : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il porte une cache-œil sur l'œil gauche. Mais comment ce serait possible ? L'Hôtel KG, c'est à la toute fin de Hotland, très loin de Waterfall…

Chris : Ha ha ! Mais c'est pas là-bas que l'humain avec l'ÂME jaune est mort ! Si tu demandes aux deux filles qui tiennent la boutique comment elles ont eu les deux objets, elles te répondent qu'elles les ont trouvés à la décharge ! Et tu te rappelles comment tu as atterri à la décharge ?

Kyoya : C'est Dashan qui m'y a fait tomber, en tranchant le ponton…

Chris : Et sur quoi tu as atterri ?

Kyoya : Un lit de fleurs dorées… Oh bordel ! Je suis tombé pile à l'endroit où l'hôte de l'ÂME jaune est mort ?!

Chris : C'est très probable oui. Là où tu es tombé la première fois, c'était là où moi je suis mort. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il semblerait que dès qu'un humain meurt dans l'Underground, des fleurs dorées poussent à l'endroit de sa mort…

Kyoya : Effectivement, c'est bizarre. Mais je vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait que Dashan soit borgne…

Chris : J'y viens ! L'objet d'ATTAQUE de l'humain qui avait l'ÂME jaune, c'est le Pistolet Déchargé. La théorie dit que ce pistolet n'a pas toujours été déchargé. En fait, la théorie est simple ! Dashan aurait coincé l'hôte de l'ÂME jaune sur le ponton, qui avant aurait été plus long, comme il l'a fait pour toi. Mais l'humain ne se serait pas laissé faire. Il aurait tiré son unique balle dans l'œil de Dashan. Comme il porte un heaume avec son armure, la balle aurait été ralentie et ne lui aurait pas transpercé le crâne. De rage et de douleur, Dashan aurait tranché le ponton et l'humain aurait chuté dans la décharge. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas le lit de fleurs dorées pour amortir sa chute…

Kyoya : Donc la chute aurait été fatale…

Chris : Exact.

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi un enfant se serait trimballé avec un flingue ?

Chris : La théorie dit que le pistolet était sûrement un pistolet à billes. Tirée dans un œil, une bille fait autant de dégâts qu'une balle ! Et ça expliquerait encore mieux pourquoi ça n'a pas trop blessé Dashan.

Kyoya : Waouh…c'est vachement plausible !

Chris : Ouais, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. Wonderinn aussi la trouve plausible. De toute façon, elle adore les théories sur Undertale !

Kyoya : Ah oui ?

Chris : Bien sûr ! C'est sa grande passion. Et quand on sait que Toby Fox joue avec le fandom sur son fameux perso caché…

Kyoya : L'ancien Scientifique Royal ?

Chris : Ouaip ! Toby Fox dissémine des indices à son sujet, mais quand on lui demande directement, il fait comme si ce personnage n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé.

Kyoya : Alors concrètement, on sait quoi de lui ?

Chris : Son nom. Il s'appelait W.D. Gaster. À une époque, on pouvait faire apparaitre une porte à Waterfall en trafiquant des fichiers du jeu, des fichiers de « FUN ». Oui, c'est le vrai nom. Derrière cette porte, il y avait un monstre du nom de Mystery Man. Même s'il n'a jamais été dit officiellement que le sprite du Mystery Man est celui de Gaster, le fandom a décidé que oui ! Ah oui, et je parle au passé parce que Toby Fox a fait une mise à jour pour qu'on ne puisse plus faire apparaitre la porte.

Kyoya : Et…il ressemblait à quoi du coup ?

Chris : Vraisemblablement, à une espèce de squelette habillé en noir. Il a des trous en forme de cercles parfaits dans la paume de ses mains. Son œil droit est presque fermé, et une fissure en part. La fissure va vers le haut de son crâne. Il a une autre fissure en dessous de l'œil gauche, qui va vers sa bouche.

Kyoya : Un…squelette ?

Chris : Pas moyen d'être sûr, mais il y ressemble. Et là…le fandom s'est déchaîné ! Les théories ont fusé sur Gaster et les personnages de Ryuga et Ryuto. Et…ils ont un lien, c'est indéniable.

Kyoya : Un lien ? Mais quel lien ?

Chris : Avant tout, tu dois savoir deux-trois trucs sur l'histoire de Gaster. En bidouillant les fichiers de « FUN », on peut faire apparaitre les Gaster Followers. Ce sont des espèces de monstres dont le sprite est noir et blanc, et il y en a quatre. Trois à Hotland, et un à Waterfall. Ce dernier ressemble d'ailleurs énormément au personnage de Kenta et s'appelle « Goner Kid »…enfin c'est comme ça que le fandom l'appelle. Les trois à Waterfall parlent de Gaster. En gros, ils disent que Gaster était le Scientifique Royal avant Mei-Mei et qu'il était très doué. Mais, un jour, il est tombé dans une de ses machines et…il a été déchiré entre le temps en l'espace.

Kyoya : Quoi ?! Mais du coup…il est mort ou pas ?

Chris : Non, il n'est pas mort, il est dans le Void. Le Void, pour faire simple, c'est une version de l'Underground sombre et vide. Mais…il a quand même accès à ce monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu vois, l'un des Gaster Followers termine son monologue avec une phrase assez flippante… « Eh bien, je ne devrais pas raconter de ragots. Après tout…il est malpoli de parler de quelqu'un qui écoute. ».

Kyoya : Qui…écoute ? Flippant…

Chris : Gaster…est sans doute comme moi. Un fantôme qui peut se balader dans l'Underground, intangible, invisible et inaudible. La seule différence, c'est que lui n'est pas mort, il est bloqué dans le Void. Dans une…autre dimension en quelque sorte.

Kyoya : C'est glauque… Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Ryuga et Ryuto ?

Chris : J'y viens ! En fait, tu ne peux pas la savoir mais dans le jeu, il y a une police d'écriture unique. Elle ne change presque jamais. Les seules fois où elle change…c'est quand les personnages de Ryuga et Ryuto parlent. D'ailleurs, les noms des persos viennent de la police d'écriture employée. Coïncidence troublante, Gaster a aussi une police d'écriture bien à lui ! C'est le « Wingdings ». C'est une écriture tout en symbole, codée. Et de plus, Gaster ressemble à un squelette, enfin on suppose.

Kyoya : Ça commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidences…

Chris : Et c'est pas fini. Tu te souviens du Riverman ?

Kyoya : Oui. Il disait toujours des trucs bizarres quand je montais dans son bateau…

Chris : Parmi ses phrases bizarres, il y en a une où il te dit de te méfier de « l'homme qui parle avec ses mains ». Bien, maintenant tu me crois si je te dis qu'il y a une pièce cachée à l'arrière de la maison de Ryuga et Ryuto ?

Kyoya : Une pièce cachée ? Mais il y a quoi dedans ?

Chris : Des plans couverts d'une écriture à la main, une machine cassée sous un drap, et une photo décrite comme « une photo de Ryuga avec des gens que tu ne connais pas ». Tu commences à faire le lien ?

Kyoya : Une écriture à la main ? L'homme qui parle avec ses mains… ? Une machine cassée ? Oh… Cette machine…serait celle qui a provoqué la disparition de Gaster ?

Chris : Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais elle est très plausible !

Kyoya : Et la photo ?

Chris : C'est compliqué… Sur la photo, certains pensent que ce sont les Gaster Followers avec Gaster et le perso de Ryuga, et d'autres pensent que ton personnage confond celui de Ryuga et Gaster, parce qu'ils se ressemblent. Après, c'est indéniable que Ryuto et Ryuga, surtout Ryuga, ont un lien avec Gaster vu qu'il y a cette pièce chez eux.

Kyoya : Surtout Ryuga…

Chris : Il est temps que je t'apprenne quelques trucs sur le perso de ton mec ! Tu te souviens que j'ai dit qu'il évitait de se battre parce qu'il n'a qu'un seul PV ?

Kyoya : Évidemment que je m'en souviens.

Chris : Si tu avais fait une Génocide, tu l'aurais affronté. Et crois-moi, c'est un boss qui a filé des cauchemars à tous les joueurs d'Undertale qui ont fait une Génocide ! Il attaque rapidement, très violemment et il esquive à chaque fois que tu essaies de l'attaquer. L'une de ses armes est une espèce de crâne d'animal qui crache des rayons lasers. Il se trouve que cette arme porte le nom de « Gaster Blaster ».

Kyoya : L'une des armes de Ryuga porte le nom de Gaster ?

Chris : Et c'est pas tout ! Si ce combat est dur, c'est aussi parce que Ryuga est modérateur de l'Underground.

Kyoya : Modérateur ?!

Chris : Ouaip ! Il a un certain contrôle sur ce monde. Il sait quand tu meurs, quand tu reset…quand les timelines se modifient. Il sait tout ça. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est juge de tes actes. En conséquence, en tant que modo, il peut faire bugger le jeu pour t'attaquer par surprise. C'est aussi à cause de ça qu'il est dépressif. Il sait que son monde n'est qu'un jeu ! Il sait qu'il est à la merci du joueur et de ses choix. Et ça le rend atrocement déprimé, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut rien pour empêcher le joueur de faire des mauvaises choses…

Kyoya : C'est quand même une grosse responsabilité d'être modérateur de son monde…

Chris : Ouais. Et pendant le combat, il fait un monologue sur la modification des timelines qui ressemble énormément à une entrée cachée du Labo Originel. C'est une entrée vraisemblablement écrite par Gaster et qui décrit apparemment sa dernière expérience. L'entrée a été appelée « Dark, darker, yet darker » par le fandom parce que c'est la première phrase de l'entrée.

Kyoya : Putain ! Je suis choqué là ! Tout ça, c'est planqué dans le jeu ?

Chris : Ouais. Complexe, hein ?

Kyoya : Oui… Et du coup ? Le fandom pense quoi du lien entre Gaster et les frères squelettes ?

Chris : La théorie la plus populaire, c'est que Gaster…est leur père ! Ou juste leur créateur. Wonderinn aime bien cette théorie, elle est mignonne…mais la théorie la plus plausible est clairement moins drôle. Clairement…

Kyoya : Et c'est quoi cette théorie ?

Chris : Ryuga et Ryuto…ne seraient que des fragments de l'ÂME de Gaster qui auraient pris vie de leur côté. Dans le jeu, quelqu'un te dit que Ryuga et Ryuto sont apparus comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Personne ne sait d'où ils viennent, et eux même ne le savent sans doute pas. Ce serait pour ça que Ryuga a autant de pouvoirs…

Kyoya : Je comprends pourquoi Wonderinn n'aime pas trop cette théorie. Ça implique que Ryuga et Ryuto ne sont pas des…vraies personnes.

Chris : Ouais, mais c'est cette théorie qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité…

Kyoya : Ce serait quand même plus drôle que Gaster soit leur père !

Chris : Exact ! Le problème avec cette théorie, c'est que ça soulève une question : ce serait qui leur mère ?

Kyoya : Ah…ah oui… Le fandom a trouvé une explication ?

Chris : Eh bien, certains s'imaginent que Gaster aurait fait ses enfants tout seul, grâce à de la magie ou une machine de son invention, mais que ça impliquait une espèce de sacrifice physique. Si on suit cette théorie, Gaster a deux enfants, donc c'est pour ça qu'il a deux trous dans les mains et deux fissures sur le visage.

Kyoya : Le pire c'est que c'est pas con.

Chris : Mais bref ! Arrêtons de parler de Gaster…ça se trouve il nous écoute…

Kyoya : *rigole*

Chris : Aaaaah…j'ai envie de chocolat…

Kyoya : Chris, t'as tout le temps envie de manger du chocolat ! -_-

Chris : J'y peux rien, c'est mon perso ^^'

Kyoya : Dis…tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant ta mort ?

Chris : Certains moment sont plus flous que d'autres, mais je me souviens de beaucoup de choses.

Kyoya : C'était cool ta vie avec Gingka ?

Chris : Ouais, on se marrait bien ! On faisait des gâteaux avec Hikaru, on dessinait, on se baladait autour de la maison et on faisait beaucoup de jardinage.

Kyoya : Du jardinage ?

Chris : Tu te souviens de la Dague Emoussée que tu as trouvé dans la réplique de la maison d'Hikaru ?

Kyoya : Oui, c'était avec le Heart Locket _(j'utilise le nom anglais parce que le nom français est un peu trop long…)_. Ça veut dire qu'elle était à toi ?

Chris : Oui, la Dague Emoussée était à moi !

Kyoya : …Dooooooonc, t'étais un gamin avec une dague ? Objet d'ATTAQUE le plus puissant du jeu, j'imagine ?

Chris : Euh…oui pourquoi ?

Kyoya : Entre ça, ton plan chelou, ta haine de l'humanité et tes tentatives de suicide, je m'inquiète moi…

Chris : C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je m'en servais pas pour découper des gens hein ! C'est ce que je voulais te dire, à propos de mon jardinage.

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : Je me servais de la Dague Emoussée pour jardiner ! Je coupais des plantes avec !

Kyoya : Oh putain, tu me rassures…

Chris : J'suis pas un psychopathe ! *pense* Ouais enfin…en Génocide si, mais il en a pas fait une donc c'est bon…

Kyoya : *boit un coup* Je me demande encore comment tu es redevenu presque normal…

Chris : C'était plus pratique, mais j'suis toujours un fantôme et toujours ton narrateur.

Kyoya : Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre…mais j'ai envie que tu me parles des ships de cette fic.

Chris : Ola, Wonderinn t'a contaminé ?

Kyoya : Non ! C'est juste que…tu as dit que Wonderinn avait fait en sorte que les ships de cette fic correspondent à des vrais ships du jeu.

Chris : Ouaip ! Les ships de cette fic correspondent à des ships du jeu, canons ou pas.

Kyoya : Canons ?

Chris : Celui de Dashan et Mei-Mei, c'est un ship canon ! Tu peux vraiment les mettre ensemble, mais seulement en Pacifiste.

Kyoya : Elle en a pas trop chié Wonderinn ?

Chris : Des fois, un peu… C'est pas facile quand tu veux respecter les ships du fandom ! Toi encore, ça va, c'était facile.

Kyoya : Comment ça ?

Chris : Comme Wonderinn voulait absolument que tu sois le personnage principal, et qu'elle voulait que Ryuga soit Sans, parce que Sans a un petit frère et que comme ça elle pouvait mettre Ryuto, c'était hyper simple ! Le ship de vos persos est super populaire, c'est même le plus aimé ^^

Kyoya : *rougit* Oh…cool.

Chris : De toute façon, les ships les plus connus avec le perso de Ryuga, il y en a que trois…

Kyoya : Ah ouais ?

Chris : *rigole* Il se retrouvait soit avec toi, soit avec Hikaru, soit avec Dynamis !

Kyoya : *se rappelle du moment où il avait l'impression qu'Hikaru draguait Ryuga et grimace*

Chris : *rigole* La tête que tu fais !

Kyoya : Désolé…

Chris : Tu sais, ce ship est très spécial.

Kyoya : Ce ship ? Celui des persos de Ryuga et Hikaru ?

Chris : Ouais. Ce ship est le plus bipolaire du fandom ! Soit il est haï, soit il est adoré, mais le plus souvent haï. _(Comme le Kacchaco pour My Hero Academia…XD)_

Kyoya : Pourquoi ?

Chris : En fait, ça vient de la différence d'âge entre les deux. Tu vois, Ryuga, dans le jeu, est censé avoir autour de 18 ans. Hikaru quant à elle…est censée avoir autour de 50 ans, quelque chose comme ça. Tu vois pourquoi une bonne partie du fandom déteste ce ship maintenant ?

Kyoya : Ah ouais d'accord… Ça ferait d'Hikaru une sacrée cougar…

Chris : Exactement ! C'est pour ça que le fandom préfère largement le ship de vos persos.

Kyoya : Ouais enfin, j'suis censé être un gamin de genre 12 ans moi ! C'est glauque aussi…

Chris : Ouais mais c'est quoi le plus glauque entre une différence d'âge d'environ 6 ans et une différence d'âge d'environ 32 ans ? Elle aurait l'âge d'être sa mère quand même !

Kyoya : …Okay, un point pour toi.

Chris : Et entre nous, moi je préfère ça comme ça ! J'te rappelle que je suis censé être le fils adoptif d'Hikaru ! Donc, si elle sortait avec Ryuga, ça ferait de lui…mon beau-père… Oh l'horreur absolue TT_TT

Kyoya : *éclate de rire*

Chris : Tiens, ça aurait traumatisé Gingka avec ! J'imagine même pas sa tronche si Ryuga était son beau-père…

Kyoya : *mort de rire*

Chris : *rigole aussi* Le traumatisme absolu !

Kyoya : *s'essuie les yeux* Oh putain, des barres…

Chris : Mon Dieu… Remarque, moi aussi j'suis gâté niveau ship chelou ! Enfin, mon perso.

Kyoya : Ah ouais ?

Chris : Bah les ships les plus populaires pour mon perso, ça me mettrait avec toi ou Gingka…

Kyoya : Attends attends attends… Gingka c'est pas censé être ton frère adoptif ?

Chris : Si…

Kyoya : Non mais c'est quoi le problème du fandom d'Undertale ?! Ils adorent l'inceste ou quoi ?!

Chris : Bah techniquement, on a pas de lien de sang ! Donc bon…ça passe ? Et puis, c'est un jeu, pas la réalité…

Kyoya : Ouais, j'imagine.

Ryuga : *rentre en s'étirant et crie depuis l'entrée* J'suis rentré ! Kyoya ?

Chris : Oh merde, moi je me taille !

Kyoya : Chris, ça fait deux semaines qu'il sait que t'es là hein…

Chris : Ouais, mais il aime jamais me voir, donc j'me casse ! *part en courant dans le grenier*

Kyoya : -_-'

Ryuga : *arrive dans le salon* Tu parles tout seul toi ?

Kyoya : Non, je parlais avec Chris, mais il vient de s'enfuir dans le grenier…

Ryuga : *air agacé* Saleté de squatteur blond.

Kyoya : Il fait pas exprès je te rappelle ! Il est coincé près de moi, il se prend des murs invisibles s'il s'éloigne trop…

Ryuga : J'vais finir par construire un cabanon dans le jardin et je le foutrai dedans !

Kyoya : T'es pas cool avec lui, le pauvre !

Ryuga : C'est trop demander un minimum d'intimité de couple ?

Kyoya : *tire Ryuga par la manche pour qu'il s'assoit* C'est lui qui est le plus à plaindre ! J'sais pas s'il dort beaucoup, mais ça m'étonnerait…

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est un fantôme ! Il peut pas souffrir du manque de sommeil. Et puis bon, c'est bien fait pour lui.

Kyoya : *sourire en coin* Sadique.

Ryuga : *sourire sadique* Et fier de l'être.

 _R.I.P le sommeil de Chris, je parie que Ryuga doit se faire un plaisir de l'empêcher de dormir…if you know what I mean ! La semaine prochaine, attendez-vous à un bonus d'un tout autre style. Chris et Kyoya vont repartir pour une nouvelle aventure ! Mais quelle aventure ? Une aventure du style spéciale, ça c'est sûr._

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de ce premier bonus n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Pourquoi je suis obligé de vivre avec eux et de supporter leurs…activités nocturnes ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* HEY !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah…parce que tu es un fantôme et que tu es le narrateur de Kyoya, donc que tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de lui…_**

 ** _Chris : Putain, chienne de vie…_**

 ** _Moi : Chris, c'est juste une fic hein ! Tu vis pas avec eux en vrai ! Moi oui…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hé, c'est quoi ce ton ? On dirait que ça te fait chier !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah non non, pas du tout n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mouais…alors c'était quoi ce ton ?_**

 ** _Moi : Rien, juste ma déprime d'avant rentrée. *pense* Heureusement que je suis déjà insomniaque, comme ça ils perturbent pas tant que ça mon sommeil._**

 ** _Chris : Bon, moi j'y vais hein !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Tu vas observer les étoiles ?_**

 ** _Chris : *se barre* Nan, j'vais éviscérer des gens !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Hein ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il va aller jouer à Mortal Kombat avec Mélanie ! Grand bien lui fasse ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah bah j'ai envie de jouer moi aussi maintenant…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait ! Je posterai peut-être le chapitre final du jeu d'une sadique round 2 un peu tard mercredi. Je suis censée faire le Persan !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Le Persan ?_**

 ** _Moi : Apparemment, c'est un truc typique de ma région. En gros, 100 jours avant le Bac, les terminales se déguisent, se placent sur des grands axes et demandent une petite pièce aux gens ! Le soir, on rassemble l'argent collecté et on va faire la fête !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais pourquoi tu dis peut-être ?_**

 ** _Moi : Il est censé pleuvoir mercredi... Mais bref !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon...on s'fait un Smash Ultimate ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu sais comment me parler, Kyo !_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! Attendez-moi les mecs, j'viens jouer aussi ! J'vous préviens, j'prends Samus Sans Armure ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'prends Link !_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'prends Cloud !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouaaaaaaaaaais \^^/_**


	20. Bonus : Kyoya découvre UnderFell !

**_Moi : Salut ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *derrière le canapé* Ouais, salut._**

 ** _Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière le canapé toi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : On a lu les reviews, donc il sait que Neko veut toujours sa peau._**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas en te cachant derrière le canapé que tu vas lui échapper hein ! Et puis Cyanide est toujours là…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sort de derrière le canapé* Ah bah fallait le dire avant !_**

 ** _Kyoya et moi : -_-'_**

 ** _Chris : *arrive en manquant de se casser la gueule* Pardon, j'suis en retard !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Alors, c'était bien Mortal Kombat avec Mélanie ?_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais ! ^^_**

 ** _Moi : Alors, en ce qui concerne le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on s'attaque à une partie très complexe mais que j'adore d'Undertale : les AUs ! Ou UAs en français…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça va encore être compliqué ces histoires._**

 ** _Moi : Les AUs, c'est tout simplement des versions différentes du monde d'Undertale ! Chaque AU a un principe, et on peut même s'amuser à mélanger les AUs entre eux, mais là ça devient complexe…_**

 ** _Chris : Et vive le fandom qui invente ces AUs !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Profitez bien de ce bonus AU ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Ryuga Atsuka : Eh bah ! Elle a l'air de t'avoir beaucoup plu ma fic ! Ça fait toujours plaisir n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Bah…Gardevoir c'est un Pokémon. Un Pokémon qui ressemble un peu à une jolie jeune fille qui porte une robe. Moi de base je cherchais juste un joli fanart de Gardevoir parce que j'en ai une (oui UNE) dans ma team dans Rubis Oméga…et je me suis fait violer les yeux TT_TT  
Moi au début je pensais que Chica c'était un canard ! Et j'avais pas capté que c'était « elle » XD  
Bouh, merci pour le petit message, ça fait trop plaisir TTvTT  
P.S : Non mais vraiment, si le KiriBaku ne devient pas canon, c'est que Horikoshi veut mourir ! (Alyssa : Je confirme, parce que dans ce cas-là je le congèle. Moi : Ouais, KiriBaku en force ! Tiens…mais t'aimes ce ship ? Alyssa : Bien sûr ! Bakugou et Kirishima sont mes deuxièmes personnages préférés ex-aequo quand même ! Moi : Et le premier ? Alyssa : LES premiers ! Dabi et Shinsou, je les adore n_n Moi : Bref, KiriBaku putain *v* Alyssa : Ouais ! *_*)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Hé, Zoro ! Marius te cherche ! Zoro : Ouais bah elle va se faire foutre elle ! Moi : Tu sais que si tu restes ici, Traffy et Kiddou vont te retrouver ? Zoro : … Alyssa : Luffy t'a contaminé avec sa connerie ou quoi ? Zoro : La ferme glaçon ! Alyssa : GLAÇON ?! Oh toi t'es mort è_é Zoro : *part en courant* Alyssa : *le poursuit* Moi : …^^')_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi : Alyssa ! Alyssa : Oui ? Moi : Neko veut que tu lui envoies la photo du câlin de Ryuga et Kenta ^^ Alyssa : Pas de problème ! *sort son téléphone et envoie la photo* Et voilà ! Moi : Merci ma belle ^^  
Quand FNAF a commencé à devenir un phénomène, j'étais super contente ! J'ai découvert le premier avec Squeezie (putain ça remonte d'ailleurs…), et j'ai toujours adoré découvrir les nouveaux ! Je pense que celui qui me fait le plus flipper c'est le 4…_**

 ** _Yadonushies : T'inquiète pas, j'ai encore plein d'idées sous le manteau ! Encore de quoi te marrer assez longtemps, hihi n_n_**

 ** _Foxyy : Réfugions-nous dans les fanfics pour oublier ce tragique incident…TT_TT  
C'est dommage pour Shogun Steel, t'as raté des moments hilarants ! Moi j'aime bien cette saison, je trouve qu'il y avait de bonnes idées ! Après, c'est mon avis n_n  
Alors c'est pas une impression, la fin EST bâclée et j'en suis désolée… J'étais déjà en retard, il commençait à se faire tard, mes yeux brûlaient donc j'avais qu'une hâte : finir ! ^_^'_**

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans un nouveau bonus ! Aujourd'hui…partons à l'aventure avec Kyoya et Chris ! Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Eh bien, Kyoya est allongé dans la neige à Snowdin et Chris est à côté de lui. Le blond a tenté de le réveiller, mais il est de nouveau intangible. Ils sont de retour dans l'Underground, mais quelque chose est…différent. L'ambiance est différente…_

Chris : *debout près de Kyoya* Allez Kyoya, réveille-toi ! Je peux pas te secouer, me force pas à crier !

Kyoya : *dort toujours*

Chris : KYOYA DEBOUT BORDEEEEEEEEEEL !

Kyoya : *se réveille en sursaut* Hein q-quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Chris : Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu pionces depuis 2H ! Enfin…peut-être depuis plus longtemps, mais je me suis réveillé il y a 2H.

Kyoya : *se relève et enlève la neige de ses vêtements* Pourquoi on est à Snowdin ? On était pas à la surface en train de regarder la TV à la maison ?

Chris : Bah si… Mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit dans l'Underground qu'on connaît…

Kyoya : Comment ça ? Il y a pas plusieurs Undergrounds !

Chris : Non, mais il y a les AUs…

Kyoya : Les quoi ?

Chris : AU ça veut dire « Alternative Universe ». D'ailleurs, je devrais plutôt dire UA du coup, pour « Univers Alternatif »…

Kyoya : Univers alternatif ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Chris : Les fans adorent créer des AUs où les personnages qu'ils connaissent ont des personnalités différentes, enfin parfois, avec des scénarios inédits et tout ça… Undertale en a énormément !

Kyoya : Et nous voilà dans un ? Super…

Chris : C'est ce que je pense, parce que l'ambiance est bizarre…

Kyoya : Bon, reste à savoir dans lequel on est…

Chris : Vaste sujet. Undertale a plein d'AUs !

Kyoya : Si on est dans un AU, avec des versions différentes des gens que je connais…ça veut dire que je vais rencontrer les versions alternatives de tous nos potes ?

Chris : Peut-être pas tous, mais c'est l'idée. Si j'arrive à trouver dans quel AU on est, je pourrai te dire le principe et comment seront les autres versions de nos amis mais…

 _Chris s'interrompt en voyant Kyoya se retourner brusquement. Le vert regarde un arbre plus loin derrière eux avec insistance. Il lui semble avoir vu quelque chose derrière le tronc… Kyoya décide d'aller vérifier et tombe sur Damian qui tentait de se cacher ! Encore assez remonté pour tous ses précédents sales coups, le vert l'attrape par le bras et le traine jusque devant Chris. Bizarrement, Damian ne semble pas dangereux comme habituellement, il a plutôt l'air très effrayé…_

Kyoya : Alors toi ! Tu veux quoi encore ?! Si t'es encore là pour tenter de tuer mes amis, je vais te… !

Damian : *très effrayé* Non je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de mal !

Kyoya : *perplexe* Euh…

Damian : Je t'en supplie é_è

Kyoya : Chris…il essaie encore de m'avoir ?

Chris : Non, j'en ai pas l'impression…

Damian : *reste par terre*

Kyoya : *tend sa main à Damian* Allez, relève-toi.

Damian : *fronce les sourcils* Quoi… ? Tu penses aller où avec cette attitude ?

Kyoya : *regard noir*

Damian : *déglutit*

Kyoya : Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu veux que je te fasse du mal ou que je te laisse tranquille ? Parce que moi, la première option ne me dérange pas.

Damian : N-non ! Pitié ! Je sais que dans ce monde c'est tuer ou être tué, mais ne me fais pas de mal !

Kyoya : Alors prends ma main et debout !

Damian : *prends la main de Kyoya avec appréhension*

Kyoya : *redresse Damian*

Chris : Je pense que je sais dans quel AU on est ! On est dans UnderFell !

Kyoya : UnderFell ?

Chris : C'est l'un des AUs les plus connus d'Undertale. C'est un AU où tous les monstres sont très agressifs, genre vraiment. Même ceux gentils avec toi de base deviennent ultra méchants à ton égard.

Kyoya : Super…

Fell Damian : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Kyoya : De rien, fais pas attention ! Et pourquoi lui il est pas agressif comme d'habitude ?

Chris : C'est la spécificité d'UnderFell. Les personnages qui te sont hostiles en temps normal deviennent plus sympas. Fell Damian t'accompagne quand tu pars du tout début, parce qu'il a peur que tu te fasses tuer.

Kyoya : Je vais devoir me le coltiner ?!

Fell Damian : Mais à qui tu parles ?! T'es schizophrène ou quoi, humain ?

Kyoya : C'est ça, dis-toi ça ! Pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude, tu m'as déjà vu parler tout seul.

Fell Damian : Je pense que tu me confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre, humain. Je ne te connais pas !

Kyoya : Arrête de me faire marcher Damian.

Fell Damian : Mais comment tu connais mon nom ?!

Chris : Ça ne sert à rien Kyoya, il ne te connait vraiment pas.

Kyoya : Mais comment ça ?! C'est Damian ! Il sait qui je suis quand même !

Chris : Euh…non justement. C'est une copie de Damian, pas le vrai. Le vrai, il est quelque part dans l'univers d'Undertale… Toutes les versions alternatives de nos amis sont des copies qui ne te connaissent pas et qui agissent suivant leur AU !

Kyoya : J'ai pas hâte de rencontrer les autres alors…

Fell Damian : *s'impatiente* T'as fini de parler tout seul ?!

Kyoya : *pointe Damian du doigt* Toi, la ferme. Et à jamais !

Fell Damian : Non ! Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles, humain ?

Kyoya : Je m'appelle Kyoya.

Fell Damian : Bien, écoute-moi Kyoya ! Ce monde est cruel, tu dois être prêt à tuer.

Kyoya : Je ne tue pas, Damian. Je ne tue jamais.

Fell Damian : Quoi ? Es-tu donc fou, humain ?! Personne n'aura de pitié pour toi, en ce monde !

Kyoya : Je m'en fous bien ! Je ne tuerai pas.

Fell Damian : *sourire moqueur* Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude toute gentille que tu t'en sortiras.

Kyoya : Écoute, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir alors salut. *s'éloigne*

Fell Damian : Non ! Mais attends ! Oh c'est pas vrai… *court derrière Kyoya* Je ne te laisserai pas Kyoya ! Avec ton attitude, tu vas te faire tuer ! Je préfère t'accompagner. Je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre humain périsse, j'en ai assez…

Kyoya : *regarde Fell Damian de travers*

Fell Damian : *sourire moqueur* Tu n'as pas intérêt à me ralentir !

Kyoya : C'est ma réplique ça !

Fell Damian : *avance avec Kyoya* Sérieusement Kyoya, tu devrais être sur tes gardes. Ils…pourraient arriver.

Kyoya : C'est qui « ils » ?

Chris : On est à Snowdin, donc probablement Ryuga et Ryuto…

Kyoya : Oh bordel, j'ai peur pour eux… Ryuto agressif quoi !

Fell Damian : *se fige et se réfugie derrière Kyoya* Oh non ! Voilà ce tas d'os !

 _Kyoya regarde au loin et reconnait la silhouette de Ryuga. Il n'est pas vraiment rassuré parce que ce n'est pas le vrai Ryuga… Fell Ryuga se tourne d'ailleurs et aperçoit le vert. Un sourire étrange se dessine sur son visage et il vient vers lui, et Damian qui est toujours caché dans son dos. Le temps qu'il arrive, Kyoya a le temps de détailler son look. Fell Ryuga porte un pull à col roulé rouge, une veste style parka noire avec une capuche bordée de fourrure, un pantalon jogging noir avec un liseré doré et des baskets montantes rouges et noires. Mais ce qui attire vraiment l'attention, c'est son collier à pointes avec un bout de chaîne accrochée dessus. On dirait un collier de chien…_

Fell Ryuga : *sourit, révélant que sa canine supérieure gauche est en or* Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Un humain. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Fell Damian : *planqué derrière Kyoya*

Chris : Il a la classe en version Fell le Ryuga ! Enfin, c'est pas le vrai, mais tu me comprends Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Oui, je comprends oui…

Fell Ryuga : *remarque Fell Damian et fronce les sourcils* Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la mauvaise herbe ?! Tu veux que je te réduise en composte ?!

Fell Damian : J'accompagne Kyoya ! J'essaie de le protéger de psychopathes comme toi et ton frère !

Fell Ryuga : *rigole de manière moqueuse* Le protéger ? Tu es à peine capable de te protéger toi-même !

Kyoya : Des psychopathes comme Ryuga et son frère ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Ryuto comme ça…

Fell Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec insistance* Peu importe. Humain, ton nom est Kyoya, c'est ça ?

Kyoya : Oui.

Fell Ryuga : Tu devrais partir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Mon frère n'est pas aussi clément que moi. À vrai dire, si tu étais tombé sur lui au lieu de moi, tu ne serais déjà plus qu'un tas de chair et de sang.

Kyoya : O_o

Chris : Youpi…

Fell Ryuga : *a l'air agacé* En fait, je suis censé te capturer, ou même te tuer. Ordre de mon frère. Mais…sincèrement, il peut bien aller se faire foutre ! J'suis pas son putain d'esclave ! Ses conneries de la Garde Royale ne me regardent pas !

Kyoya : Woh…j'aurais jamais pensé entendre Ryuga parler mal de son frère…

Chris : C'est pas le grand amour entre eux dans cet AU, et puis c'est ni le vrai Ryuga ni le vrai Ryuto…

Fell Ryuga : Viens avec moi, humain. Je vais te guider jusqu'à un endroit un peu plus sûr pour toi. Mais je te préviens, tiens ta putain de fleur en laisse ! Si elle me fait chier, j'hésiterais pas à la réduire en miettes !

Fell Damian : *tire la langue*

Kyoya : -_-'

 _Les quatre se mettent donc en route, résolvant les puzzles laissés par Fell Ryuto. Enfin…par « résoudre », je veux dire que Fell Ryuga les détruit à grands coups d'os et de Gaster Blasters ! Ça ne manque pas de faire flipper Kyoya, Chris et Fell Damian… Arrivés près d'un poste de garde, après une longue rangée d'arbres, Fell Ryuga pousse un profond grognement agacé._

Fell Ryuga : Bordel…le voilà. Vite, cachez-vous derrière le poste de garde !

Fell Damian : M…

Fell Ryuga : *son œil gauche s'illumine en rouge* Maintenant ! Si tu discutes, je te jure que je te tue saloperie de fleur.

Kyoya : *prend Fell Damian par le bras et court derrière le poste de garde* Arrête d'essayer de discuter avec lui ! Tu vas juste te faire tuer.

Fell Damian : *grogne* Désolé Kyoya, j'y peux rien. Je déteste ce mec et son frère !

Kyoya : *chuchote* Chuuut !

Chris : *regarde plus loin* Oh bordel de merde…

 _Kyoya lève un sourcil et suit le regard de Chris pour voir ce qui le choque. Et dès qu'il voit la version Fell de Ryuto qui approche, il comprend ! Fell Ryuto a une expression dure, très dure, et une cicatrice verticale barre son œil gauche. Il porte une sorte de plastron noir un peu déchiré, une écharpe rouge déchirée elle aussi, un pantalon noir avec une ceinture rouge dont la boucle dorée est un crâne et des bottes rouges. La peau de son ventre et de ses bras, à découvert, est recouverte de multiples cicatrices. Clairement…Fell Ryuto est terrifiant et bien loin du gentil petit Ryuto que Kyoya et Chris connaissent !_

Fell Ryuga : *sourire moqueur* Alors, quoi de neuf Boss ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Boss ?

Chris : Le Ryuga de cet univers appelle son frère « Boss », parce que c'est ce que son frère veut. Et puis…techniquement c'est son boss.

Kyoya : Oh…

Fell Damian : *cramponné à Kyoya parce qu'il flippe*

Fell Ryuto : *fusille Fell Ryuga des yeux* Ferme ta gueule, sale feignasse ! Tu ne fous rien, à part te goinfrer de moutarde chez Dynamis !

Chris : Ah oui, dans cet AU Ryuga boit de la moutarde, pas du ketchup.

Kyoya : Ouh…ça doit piquer un peu.

Fell Ryuga : *air détaché* J'ai bien fait ma patrouille, Boss. Rien à signaler.

Fell Ryuto : *croise les bras* C'est ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fell Ryuga : Je viens de te le dire : je viens de finir ma patrouille !

Fell Ryuto : Baisse d'un ton avec moi, espèce de raté !

Fell Ryuga : *grogne* J'suis peut-être un raté, mais j'suis toujours ton frère.

Fell Ryuto : *ricane méchamment* Et ça me fait très mal de l'admettre.

Fell Ryuga : *grimace rageuse* Va te faire foutre !

Fell Ryuto : *fronce les sourcils* Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Dashan attend mon rapport ! *se retourne* Ah au fait, je n'irais pas chez Dynamis si j'étais toi. Il est très remonté à cause de tes dettes non-payées. Je pense que si tu mets les pieds là-bas, il te fout le feu. Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre en même temps !

 _Et sur cette dernière pique, Fell Ryuto s'en va avec un grand rire sardonique. Derrière le poste de garde, Kyoya est assez retourné. Ça lui fait bizarre d'entendre Ryuga et Ryuto se disputer si violemment, se parler si mal et se haïr l'un l'autre, même s'il sait que ce ne sont pas les vrais. Quand lui, Chris et Fell Damian se redressent, ils voient une scène à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Fell Ryuga est en train de pleurer… Il pleure des larmes rouges comme le sang et regarde avec rage la direction dans laquelle est parti son frère._

Kyoya : Il…pleure ?

Fell Damian : Je savais que son frère le traitait très mal, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de le faire pleurer…

Chris : Tu sais Kyoya, Fell Ryuga n'est pas dépressif comme le Ryuga qui est ton mec, mais il est très malheureux.

Kyoya : Vu comment son frère lui parle, pas très étonnant…

Chris : Il n'y a pas que ça. Comme son frère passe son temps à lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un raté, un bon à rien, Fell Ryuga pense qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître et qu'il est inutile. Et ce qu'il cherche…c'est quelqu'un qui serait gentil avec lui.

Fell Ryuga : *tourne la tête vers Kyoya et Fell Damian* QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?!

Fell Damian : *ricane* Toi en train de pleurer.

Fell Ryuga : *soulève Fell Damian avec sa télékinésie* TOI ! TOI JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU CONNARD !

Fell Damian : Aaaaaah ! Au secours Kyoya, arrête-le !

Fell Ryuga : *envoie Fell Damian contre un arbre*

Kyoya : Damian ! Merde…

Fell Ryuga : *essuie ses larmes* Putain… Mon frère n'est qu'un sale con ! Je me fous de ce qu'il pense de moi ! Je le déteste.

Kyoya : Non… Non. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Fell Ryuga : *expression rageuse* Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, humain ?! Tu n'me connais pas ! Et tu ne connais pas mon frère non plus ! Alors comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je ressens, hein ?!

Kyoya : Si tu t'en foutais, ça ne te blesserait pas à ce point.

Fell Ryuga : *perd sa grimace de rage*

Kyoya : *se rapproche de Fell Ryuga* Ce que ton frère te dit…ça te blesse parce que tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes et tu voudrais qu'il soit fier de toi. Mais il ne l'est pas… Ou s'il l'est, il ne te le dit pas.

Fell Ryuga : *a l'air triste*

Fell Damian : *revient en titubant* Espèce de malade !

Fell Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils*

Fell Damian : T'as failli me tuer, sac d'o…

Kyoya : Damian, baisse-toi !

 _Damian ne réfléchit pas et se jette au sol, esquivant de justesse un os lancé à toute allure par Fell Ryuto. Il n'était pas parti très loin, se doutant que son frère ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et il a l'air très TRÈS énervé !_

Fell Ryuto : Un humain, hein ? Mon frère…tu es une honte pour la Garde ! Tu me déçois de plus en plus, jour après jour.

Fell Ryuga : *tourne la tête*

Fell Ryuto : Viens au moins me donner un coup de main, que tu te rendes utile pour une fois.

Fell Ryuga : Boss, et si…et si Tsubasa avait tort ?! Tuer des humains… Ce ne sont que des enfants sans défenses !

Fell Ryuto : *lance une espèce de câble qui s'accroche au bout de chaîne du collier de Fell Ryuga et le tire vers lui* Ferme la ! Dans notre monde, c'est tuer ou être tué ! Et si je tue cet humain, Dashan sera très content de mon travail.

Fell Ryuga : *essaie de tirer dans le sens inverse* Lâche-moi ! Boss, laisse cet humain !

Fell Ryuto : *tire encore plus fort* Tu vas la fermer, sombre crétin ?!

Fell Ryuga : *termine à genoux dans la neige face à son frère* Boss… Je t'en prie, ne le tue pas… Je t'en prie, Ryuto…

Fell Ryuto : *regarde Fell Ryuga avec mépris* Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Fell Ryuga : Putain, j'suis ton frère ! TON FRÈRE !

Fell Ryuto : Et tu n'es pas digne de l'être.

Kyoya : Assez ! Tu vas la fermer et m'écouter, stupide sac d'os !

Fell Ryuto : *fronce les sourcils* Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, espèce de…

Kyoya : J'AI DIT TU LA FERMES ET TU M'ÉCOUTES !

Fell Damian : Ouais, vas-y Kyoya !

Chris : Remets-le à sa place !

Kyoya : Comment on peut aussi mal traiter son propre frère ?! Tu me dégoûtes. Il n'a rien fait pour que tu le traites comme ça ! Tu le traites comme un chien ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu le blesses continuellement ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu le brises petit à petit ?! C'est quoi ton but, hein ?! Briser toute son estime de lui, toute sa confiance ?! Tu sais quoi ? Tu dis qu'il n'est pas digne d'être ton frère…mais en réalité c'est toi qui ne mérite pas de l'avoir pour frère.

Fell Ryuto : *a l'air assez choqué qu'on lui parle comme ça*

Fell Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya* Humain…

Kyoya : …Pardon, mais ça devait sortir.

Fell Ryuto : *a l'air soudain triste* Ryuga… C'est vrai ce que dit cet humain ? Je te fais du mal ?

Fell Ryuga : *rougit un peu* E-eh bien Boss… Je ne… Oh puis merdre. Oui, l'humain a raison.

Fell Ryuto : *tend sa main à Fell Ryuga pour qu'il se relève*

Fell Ryuga : *prend la main qu'on lui tend*

Fell Ryuto : *relève Fell Ryuga et l'attire dans ses bras* Ryuga…je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par mon travail dans la Garde Royale que j'ai arrêté de te considérer comme un membre de ma famille. Tu es mon grand frère Ryuga, tu m'as élevé et protégé… Putain, je te l'ai pas assez dit mais je t'aime et je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi comme frère !

Fell Ryuga : *pleure* B-Boss…

Fell Damian : Tuez-moi, c'est dégoulinant d'amour…

Kyoya : Oh, ta gueule ! C'est de l'amour fraternel.

Chris : Dis, si tu t'énerves comme ça, c'est parce que ça t'énervait de voir des frères se haïr ou que tu ne supportais pas de voir Ryuga malheureux ?

Kyoya : …Je sais pas. Les deux je crois…

Chris : Tu te rappelles que c'est pas le vrai, hein ?

Kyoya : Oui bah merde !

Fell Ryuto : *se tourne vers Kyoya* Humain ! Tu as de la chance pour cette fois. Mais ne te mets pas à nouveau sur mon chemin, ou je te réduirai en bouillie ! *s'en va*

Fell Ryuga : *vient vers Kyoya* Humain…merci pour ce que tu as fait. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre mon frère dire qu'il m'aime. Il peut continuer à me hurler dessus, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je sais que j'ai toujours ma place dans sa vie.

Fell Damian : *fait semblant de se faire vomir*

Fell Ryuga : *regard noir* Toi la plante, ferme ta gueule. Je peux toujours te réduire à l'état de composte si j'en ai envie.

Fell Damian : *se cache derrière Kyoya*

Fell Ryuga : *joue avec la chaîne de son collier* Kyoya…je ne sais pas si avec cette attitude amicale, tu peux t'en sortir dans ce monde. M'enfin, j'ai la sensation que tu t'en fous bien de mon avis ! Et aussi que tu es très détaché de toutes ces putains de conneries. Fais attention à toi quand même. Ça me ferait chier de devoir ramasser ton cadavre pour le foutre avec les autres !

 _Fell Ryuga s'éloigne alors, suivant la direction prise par son frère quelques minutes avant. Kyoya se sent content, Fell Damian râlant à côté de lui et Chris se sentant un peu inutile tout à coup. Mais soudain, le vert commence à voir flou et le monde s'estompe autour de lui. Tout devient noir, noir comme la nuit._

* * *

? : Kyoya ? Hé, Kyoya !

Kyoya : *ouvre les yeux avec peine* Mmmh ? Ryuga, c'est toi ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu dors avec quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

 _Kyoya tourne la tête et constate qu'il est dans son lit, juste à côté de Ryuga. La clarté lunaire les éclaire assez pour que le vert puisse voir le visage un peu amusé de son amant. Il n'y comprend plus rien ! Il vient de rêver ? C'était pourtant un peu trop réaliste pour un rêve… Mais comment il a réussi à passer du moment où il regardait la TV avec Chris au moment où ils visitaient l'univers d'UnderFell pour finalement se réveiller dans son lit avec Ryuga ? Ça n'a aucun sens !_

Kyoya : Euh…pourquoi tu m'as appelé dans mon sommeil au fait ?

Ryuga : Tu bougeais dans tous les sens. Cauchemar ?

Kyoya : Je sais pas… Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve très chelou, mais j'suis pas sûr…

Ryuga : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : J'ai été visiter un AU qui s'appelle UnderFell avec Chris, mais je sais pas si c'était la réalité ou juste un rêve…

Ryuga : Ah, l'AU avec l'autre moi plutôt énervé qui a des problèmes avec son frère ?

Kyoya : Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Ryuga : Parce que c'est vraiment arrivé cet après-midi, et que tu me l'as raconté en revenant.

Kyoya : C'est… J'en ai pas le souvenir…

Ryuga : *ricane* Mmh…je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de te fatiguer comme ça, tu commences à avoir des problèmes de mémoire.

Kyoya : Haha, très drôle. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je viens de rêver de cet AU…

Ryuga : Okay, tu veux une preuve que c'était la réalité ? L'autre moi t'a laissé un souvenir.

Kyoya : Un souvenir ? Quel souvenir ?

Ryuga : Il est autour de ton cou.

 _Kyoya soulève un sourcil et regarde autour de son cou puis écarquille les yeux. Autour de son cou, il y a le collier à pointes avec le début de chaîne que portait Fell Ryuga._

Kyoya : Mais que… ?!

Ryuga : Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de cet après-midi ?

Kyoya : Non ! Et pourquoi je porte le collier de l'autre Ryuga ?!

Ryuga : *sourire lubrique* Allons…tu dois bien savoir pourquoi tu portes un collier à pointes avec une chaîne. T'as pas une toute petite idée ?

Kyoya : Tss, ça oui. Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas…

Ryuga : Tu oses oublier ça ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faut que je m'y reprenne de manière à être sûr que tu n'oublies plus ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Oui, peut-être.

Ryuga : *se lèche les lèvres* Tu es vraiment, vraiment un sale petit…

Chris : *depuis le grenier* WOH ! IL Y EN A UN QUI VOUDRAIT DORMIR ! ÇA VOUS A PAS SUFFI TOUT À L'HEURE, MERDE ?!

Ryuga : *veine du front qui palpite* FERME TA GUEULE, SALE BLONDINET SQUATTEUR ! T'AS QU'À ACHETER DES BOULES QUIES !

Kyoya : *en train de se boucher les oreilles et pense* Ouaip, moi aussi… Et faut que je trouve un moyen pour que Chris ait plus à habiter avec nous…

 _Et c'est ainsi que Kyoya découvrit le merveilleux AU d'UnderFell, et se fit ensuite violer les tympans par son mec et son coloc involontaire… Espérons que le prochain AU ne lui fera pas perdre la mémoire au moins ! …Quoi ? Comment ça vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le collier ? Hé, la fic elle est rated T hein ! Faites un effort d'imagination ! Ah ? On m'annonce que j'ai encore fait exploser le 4_ _ème_ _mur ! Tant pis, LOL ^_^_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du bonus n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à faire ça Wonder, pourquoi… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euh, de quoi tu parles ?_**

 ** _Chris : Je pense qu'il parle du collier un peu SM._**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi, c'était un peu une idée de Komachu, et puis j'adore Fell Sans et son look n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Moi j'aime bien la fin où Chris et moi on s'engueule._**

 ** _Chris : T'es vraiment accro aux conflits toi…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, j'ai deux annonces importantes à faire ! Premièrement, les chapitres AUs, ce sera toutes les deux semaines dans UnderBey. La semaine prochaine, c'est un chapitre délire et la semaine suivante un chapitre AU n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Rassure-moi, tu vas pas tous les faire quand même ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, sinon j'y serais encore dans 3 ans XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, pas faux._**

 ** _Chris : Et la deuxième annonce ?_**

 ** _Moi : Malheureusement, je ne posterai pas mercredi. La raison est que cette semaine, j'ai mon Bac Blanc, et je ne vais donc pas avoir le temps d'écrire ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : Bac Blanc ? Bon bah…bonne chance !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est toute la semaine ?_**

 ** _Moi : Toute la semaine sauf vendredi. Du coup, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire le chapitre d'UnderBey n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et le mercredi suivant ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi…premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic n_n_**

 ** _Chris : J'suis dedans ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui !_**

 ** _Chris : Youhou !_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et attendez-vous à revoir les personnages d'UnderFell dans des chapitres délires, parce qu'évidemment je n'ai pas montré toutes les versions alternatives n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bye._**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde dehors*_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, j'ai déjà dit que Cyanide monte la garde !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais mais je flippe quand même…_**


	21. Bonus : Chez Dynamis

**_Moi : Salut ! Putain, j'suis trop heureuse de publier ! Je me suis ennuyée moi, à pas publier mercredi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors, ton Bac blanc ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je pense que je vais me faire niquer en maths et en physique, mais le reste c'est bon ! J'ai même eu 15 en philo n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : 15 ?! Mais tu dors pratiquement tout le temps en philo !_**

 ** _Moi : Eh ouais ! Deal with it !_**

 ** _Chris : Quelle arnaqueuse !_**

 ** _Moi : Héhéhéhé ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah ? Tu l'as pas lu ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, j'étais…euh…occupé._**

 ** _Chris : *ricane*_**

 ** _Moi : Occupé ? À te planquer de Neko ? n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se marre* Oui !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Ça va aller Ryu, ta crédibilité s'en remettra ! XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est ça, marrez-vous. Moi je vais me faire un café._**

 ** _Chris : Oh, il boude !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lui fait un doigt d'honneur et se barre*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Un jour, tu vas vraiment le faire craquer._**

 ** _Chris : S'il pose un doigt sur moi, il a les fangirls au cul !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais mais fais gaffe, il pourrait soudoyer Wonder pour te mettre cher dans une fic !_**

 ** _Moi : Hihihi ^^_**

 ** _Chris : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni Undertale ni MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre bonus n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi je dis toujours AU parce que UA ça me fait plutôt penser à My Hero Academia XD  
C'est vrai que la relation de Fell Sans et Fell Papyrus fait mal au cœur parfois. Les vrais Sans et Papyrus s'entendent tellement bien ! _**

**_Marius : Les designs de Fell Sans et Fell Papyrus sont juste beaucoup trop cools !  
P.S : Je veux que le KiriBaku devienne canon ! JE LE VEUX ! En attendant, je me fais plaisir avec les comics et les fanarts ! D'ailleurs, si t'as des fics KiriBaku à me conseiller, je suis preneuse ! Même si je suis presque toujours trop occupée, je trouverai bien le temps pour ce ship parfait *_*  
Re P.S : (Zoro : 'Tain, elle fait chier ta copine semi-démone ! Moi : Ben t'avais qu'à pas la traiter de glaçon aussi ! Zoro : *grogne* Moi : Et sinon, pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Zoro : J'attends Sourcils en vrilles. Moi : Oooh, ton Love Cook chéri ? *v* Zoro : *dégaine ses sabres* La ferme ! Moi : Traffyyyyyyyyy ! T'es toujours partant pour une dissection d'humain ? Law : *au loin* Oui, pourquoi ? Zoro : *rengaine ses sabres* Non non non non ! D'accord, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! Moi : Juste pour être sûre Traffy, t'inquiète ! Héhéhéhé ^^ Zoro : *grogne*)_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Moi j'aime bien Flowey dans UnderFell, il est mignon n_n  
Il y a pleins d'AUs, j'ai de la matière ! _**

**_Foxyy : T'excuse pas, de toute façon t'avais le temps vu que je ne postais pas mercredi n_n  
Ne t'en fais pas, les persos d'UnderFell reviendront ! J'aime trop UnderFell ^^  
Ah, le coup du collier… *clin d'œil complice*_**

* * *

 _On se retrouve pour un nouveau bonus d'UnderBey ! Aujourd'hui, petite compilation de délires tournant autour d'un thème : le restaurant de Snowdin. Oui, le resto dont Dynamis est propriétaire et où Ryuga passe sa vie. Dans cette compilation, la première partie est en fait inspirée de comics que j'ai déjà vus et qui m'ont bien faite marrer ! Bien sûr, je vous invite à aller les voir, il y a beaucoup de compils de comics dub en français sur YouTube. La deuxième partie est made by moi, entièrement ! Vous verrez à quoi ça va ressembler, ça va un peu changer de d'habitude. Enjoy n_n_

* * *

 **Le fandom et Dynamis**

Dynamis : *nettoie des verres*

Kyoya : *boit un café* Ryuga est encore en retard…

Chris : *ricane* Il l'est toujours ! C'est bien la peine de savoir se téléporter.

Kyoya : *regarde Dynamis nettoyer ses verres* Hé, Dynamis ! J'ai une question pour toi.

Dynamis : …Mmh ?

Kyoya : Pourquoi le fandom t'apprécie autant ? J'veux dire, tu fais rien ! Le truc le plus important que t'aies jamais fait c'est nous servir à manger à Ryuga et moi. Alors pourquoi tu as le droit à autant d'attention ? Il y a aussi les monstres de la bibliothèque à côté, la dame lapin dans l'hôtel et celle qui tient le magasin à l'entrée du village… Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à eux ? Ils font et disent plus que toi ! Pourquoi personne ne se préoccupe de LEURS rêves et LEURS espoirs ?!

Dynamis : *a l'air blasé* …Gamin, on parle des gens sur Internet là… Dieu sait ce qui leur passe par la tête…

Kyoya : Ah…ouais, pas faux.

Chris : *se marre*

* * *

 **Quand Ryuga a trop bu**

Ryuga : *descend une bouteille de ketchup*

Ryuto : *lit un bouquin*

Kyoya : *tape la discute avec Chris*

Dynamis : *regarde Ryuga avec un air un peu concerné* …Ryuga, doucement s'il te plait…

Ryuga : *repose sa bouteille avec les joues toutes rouges*

Dynamis : …C'est déjà ta 20ème bouteille…

Ryuga : *entoure les épaules de Ryuto et Kyoya* J'vous aime les gaaaaaars !

Ryuto : *blasé* Bro, tu es bourré…

Kyoya : *se marre un peu*

Ryuga : *pointe une table derrière* Toi aussi Kenta je t'aime !

Kenta : *assis tranquille* n_n

Ryuga : Et toi aussi Masamune !

Masamune : *assis à côté de Kenta* Oh…

Ryuga : Et toi aussi… Non, pas toi Yu. Toi je te déteste.

Yu : *assis à côté de Masamune avec son grand sourire figé* :')

* * *

 **La patience de Dynamis a des limites…**

Kyoya : *mange des frites*

Chris : *PLS parce qu'il peut pas manger*

Ryuga : *parle avec Commandogue*

Kyoya : Hé, Dynamis ! Ryuga, c'est vraiment un bon pote pour toi ?

Dynamis : Oui. Ryuga est un super ami, franchement, et mon meilleur client ! Mais…il n'est pas sans ses défauts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ryuga : Hé, Dogo ! Tu es plutôt bon…Commandogue ?

Commandogue : -_-'

Dynamis : *dans sa tête* Encore une autre p*tain de blague, et je jure devant Dieu…

Ryuga : Je veux dire, j'espère que je n'ABOIE pas sur le mauvais arbre, mais tu m'as l'air d'être un bon Garchien !

Dynamis : *prend feu comme la Torche des 4 Fantastiques*

Ryuga, Kyoya, Chris et Commandogue : O_O

* * *

 **Instant love**

Dynamis : *vient de servir des frites à Ryuga et Kyoya*

Ryuga : *rougit un peu* Dooooonc…tu penses quoi des progrès de mon frère en combat ?

Kyoya : *un peu rouge au niveau des joues aussi* Bah…il progresse bien. Dashan fait bien son taff !

Chris : *facepalm* Mon Dieu, tuez-moi…

Ryuga : O-ouais ! Dashan est vraiment un mec c…

King : *en arrière-plan* OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce que vous allez vous embrasser tous les deux ?!

Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent comme des tomates*

King : L'audience meurt d'envie de voir un peu d'action romantique !

Ryuga : LA FERME CRÉTIN ! *se retourne vers Kyoya* Il est gonflé celui-là, pas vrai… ?

Kyoya : *se lève de son tabouret pour se coller à Ryuga*

Ryuga : *rouge comme sa propre mèche* Euh…humain ?

Chris : *se cogne la tête en boucle contre le comptoir…enfin il essaie*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *sur le point de s'embrasser*

Dynamis : Hé ! C'est une caméra ? T'es en train de les filmer ?!

Damian : *tient une caméra camouflée en fleur en pot* N-noooon ! C'est…c'est un copain ! Voilà, un copain… Héhéhéhéhé ^^'

Chris : *se marre*

Ryuga et Kyoya : T'es mort è_é

Damian : *s'enfuit en courant*

* * *

 **Ryuga et ses dettes**

Dynamis : …Ryuga, est-ce qu'un jour tu vas payer ton ardoise ?

Ryuga : *boit du ketchup, comme tout le temps* Mais oui Dyn.

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Dynamis : *aide Ryuga à tenir debout parce qu'il est bourré au ketchup*

Ryuga : *se marre* Dynamiiiiiis, je t'aiiiiiiiiime !

Dynamis : Paie ton ardoise, Ryuga.

Ryuga : Nooooooooooooooooon !

Dynamis : *balance Ryuga dans une poubelle ouverte juste à côté*

Ryuga : O_o

 _Encore une semaine plus tard…_

Ryuga : *se balade à Waterfall avec Dynamis* La vue est vraiment belle ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Dynamis : *sourit* Tu sais ce qui est beau aussi ?

Ryuga : *un peu mal à l'aise* Euh… ?

Dynamis : *se rapproche* Toi…en train de payer ta putain d'ardoise.

Ryuga : -_-'

 _ENCORE une semaine plus tard…_

Ryuga : *marche tranquillement dans le village de Snowdin de nuit*

Dynamis : *derrière Ryuga* Ryuga…

Ryuga : *commence à se retourner* Hé, what's up Dyn…

Dynamis : *met un genou dans la neige, une petite boîte dans les mains*

Ryuga : *rougit immédiatement* Mais que… ?!

Dynamis : Ryuga…veux-tu… *commence à ouvrir la petite boîte*

Ryuga : *a limite arrêté de respirer*

Dynamis : *ouvre la boîte, de laquelle s'échappe un trèèèèèèèèèès long ticket de caisse* …Payer ta putain d'ardoise ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Lol nope.

 _Bien des années plus tard…_

Ryuga : *debout devant une tombe*

Tombe : « R.I.P. Dynamis. »

Ryuga : Adieu, mon vieux pote. On a passé des bons moments toi et moi… *se met à sangloter* Tu vas vraiment me manquer, mon pote… *se retourne et commence à partir*

Tombe : *commence à se fissurer*

Dynamis : *voix d'outre-tombe* Ryugaaaaaaa…

Ryuga : *s'arrête et se tourne* ?

Tombe : *vole en éclat*

Dynamis (ou juste son fantôme ?) : Paye ta putain d'ardoise !

Ryuga : *part en courant* Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

* * *

 **Le secret des frites de Dynamis**

Ryuga : *tranquillement installé au comptoir* Une assiette de frites, Dynamis.

Kyoya : *juste à côté* Deux.

Dynamis : *hoche la tête et part à l'arrière*

Ryuga : *boit du ketchup*

Kyoya : *descend du tabouret* Je vais me laver les mains, je reviens.

Ryuga : Okay !

Kyoya : *va vers les toilettes mais aperçoit Dynamis par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine* Tiens ?

Dynamis : *met les frites encore crues dans sa bouche, de l'huile de friture, remue le tout puis recrache les frites cuites dans une assiette* _(Je rappelle que le personnage de Dynamis est littéralement du feu vivant XD)_

Kyoya : *se réveille en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit* OH MON DIEU ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! AAAAH !

Ryuga : *grogne à côté* Kyoyaaaaa… Il est 4H du matin, bordel…

* * *

 **Les choses d'adultes**

Ryuga : *boit du whisky au comptoir*

Dynamis : *met de l'ordre dans les bouteilles d'alcools derrière le comptoir*

Kenta : *regarde Ryuga avec intérêt*

Ryuga : *ricane* …Quoi ? Tu veux goûter ce que je bois ?

Kenta : *sourit* Oui !

Ryuga : Désolé petit, ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est…une boisson pour les adultes.

Kenta : Oh…d'accord.

Ryuga : *pose son verre* Dyn, un deuxième s'il te plait.

Dynamis : *ressert Ryuga*

Ryuga : *sort un paquet de cigarettes et le pose sur la table* Je m'en fumerai une après.

Dynamis : Tant que tu ne le fais pas à l'intérieur…

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu me prêteras du feu ?

Dynamis : *lève les yeux au ciel* Tu me l'as beaucoup trop faite celle-là, Ryuga…

Kenta : *a pris le paquet dans ses mains*

Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils* Ne touche pas à ça, petit.

Kenta : Ce sont…des bonbons pour adultes ?

Ryuga : Ouais, dis-toi ça. Rends-moi le paquet, s'il te plait.

Kenta : *redonne son paquet de clopes à Ryuga* Dis Ryuga, je me demande quelque chose…

Ryuga : *porte son verre à ses lèvres* Oui ?

Kenta : S'il y a des boissons pour adultes, et des bonbons pour adultes… Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des jouets pour adultes ?

Ryuga : *recrache son whisky en rougissant*

Dynamis : *s'en va à l'arrière en rougissant* Les frites, les frites, les frites…

Ryuga : *toujours tout rouge* DYN ! REVIENS ICI ENFOIRÉ ! J'AI RIEN COMMANDÉ ! ME LAISSE PAS ME DÉMERDER TOUT SEUL AVEC CA !

Kenta : *ne comprend plus rien*

* * *

 **Dynamis, le pote sur qui on peut compter !**

Kyoya : *debout sur la glace, en patin* Bon, prêt pour ta leçon Chris ?

Chris : *attache ses patins* Ouais ! Je comprends toujours pas comment ça marche mon intangibilité… C'est to-ta-le-ment aléatoire !

Kyoya : J'comprends pas non plus, mais là n'est pas la question ! Allez, debout.

Chris : *attrape la main que Kyoya lui tend et se met debout sur la glace* Ouais ! On commence par quoi ?

Kyoya : *avance doucement* Juste, glisse ! Doucement hein.

Chris : *glisse avec prudence* Okay… Wouh, c'est facile en fait ! *accélère*

Kyoya : Euh, Chris ? Calme ! Mec, tu sais même pas tourner !

Chris : *se rend compte qu'il y a une bute de neige devant lui* Oh merde ! *ferme les yeux* Ça va faire maaaaaal !

Kyoya : *essaie de rattraper Chris*

Dynamis : *se met dans le chemin et attrape Chris avant que ses patins ne quittent la glace*

Chris : D-Dynamis ?

Kyoya : *freine* Oh, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là.

Dynamis : *sourit* Rien de cassé ?

Chris : Non… Merci Dynamis.

Dynamis : Je t'en prie.

* * *

 **Chez Dynamis, ça clash !**

Canisse : *attablé devant un verre d'eau* J'aimerais tellement que Ryuga me caresse la tête…

Kyoya : Ah bon ? *ricane*

Ryuga : *en train de parler derrière avec quelqu'un*

Kyoya : Ryuga ! Tu peux me caresser les cheveux, s'il te plait ?

Ryuga : *se retourne avec l'air un peu surpris et ébouriffe les cheveux de Kyoya*

Canisse : *grimace rageuse*

Kyoya : *lui fait un doigt d'honneur* Eh ouais !

Canisse : *dégaine sa hache* Je vais te tuer !

* * *

 **Quand Chris version Génocide tente de convaincre Kyoya de devenir un psychopathe…**

Ryuga : *assis au comptoir* Alors gamin, qu'est-ce tu veux manger ?

Chris : *a les yeux noirs avec l'iris rouge et une matière noire étrange qui en sort* Des âmes d'innocents !

Kyoya : *sourit* Un bagel !

Chris : Noooooon !

Kyoya : *sourit encore plus* Deux bagels !

Chris : *grognement très contrarié et désespéré*

* * *

 **Les origines d'une amitié**

Au village de Snowdin, dans l'Underground, Dynamis range tranquillement des verres dans son restaurant. Il commence à se faire tard, le restaurant est vide. Le monstre de feu _(oui, je les traite exactement comme le personnage qu'ils incarnent)_ va bientôt pouvoir fermer, après avoir lui-même mangé. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à passer la porte « Réservé au feu » qui mène à l'arrière du restaurant, donc à la cuisine, il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Dynamis est surpris. Un client à cette heure-ci ? Le propriétaire du restaurant se retourne et voit une silhouette dans l'entrée, qui secoue sa capuche pleine de neige. Dynamis fronce les sourcils. Premièrement : il ne connait pas ce monstre, et pourtant il connait pratiquement tout le monde à Snowdin ! Deuxièmement : le monstre semble être un squelette, or il n'a jamais vu le moindre squelette dans les environs.

Le squelette en question s'approche du comptoir, un grand sourire sur le visage et les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt bleu hyper épais. Ses yeux dorés semblent remplis de malice. Dynamis remarque qu'il est couvert de neige et suppose qu'une tempête de neige s'est levée et qu'il a voulu se réfugier dans le restaurant le temps que ça se calme.

- **Yo,** dit simplement le squelette avec son sourire. **C'est toi le proprio ?**

Dynamis hoche la tête. Le monstre flamme n'a jamais aimé parler, il ne parle qu'aux habitués de son restaurant, et encore ! Ce ne sont pas de grandes conversations.

- **Je vois bien que tu t'apprêtais à fermer, mais promis j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** ajoute le squelette en s'asseyant au comptoir. **Je voudrais juste du ketchup, je meurs de faim.**

Le monstre de feu est assez surpris. Ce squelette meurt de faim et il réclame…du ketchup ? Ça ne nourrit pas, ce n'est qu'un condiment… Enfin, il n'a pas spécialement envie d'y réfléchir. Dynamis se dirige dans la cuisine, prend une bouteille de ketchup et la ramène à ce client si spécial. Le squelette le remercie et se met à boire le ketchup à la bouteille. Ouais, vraiment spécial… Dynamis se retourne et met un peu d'ordre derrière le comptoir en attendant que son client termine.

- **Hé, tu t'appelles Dynamis non ?** L'interpelle le squelette.

Le monstre de feu lève les yeux au ciel et hoche la tête, toujours de dos. C'est le nom du restaurant, donc bien sûr que c'est son prénom.

- **C'est cool. Mais c'est quand même vachement long comme prénom ! Je peux t'appeler Dyn ?** Demande le monstre aux yeux dorés.

Dynamis est vraiment perplexe. Qui est ce monstre ? Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, même pas les habitués de son restaurant. Pourquoi ce squelette cherche-t-il à faire ami-ami avec lui ? Le propriétaire du restaurant se retourne et dévisage un peu son client. Ce dernier sirote son ketchup en attendant une réponse. Il hoche simplement la tête, ne voyant pas de raison de dire non à cette étrange demande. Il se fiche de comment on l'appelle.

- **T'es pas un grand bavard, hein ?** Ricane le squelette. **M'enfin, c'est pas grave. Au fait, je m'appelle Ryuga. Ryuga le squelette.**

Le dénommé Ryuga repose sa bouteille de ketchup et demande à Dynamis combien il lui doit. Il laisse sur le comptoir la somme exacte et s'en va en ajustant son sweat-shirt. Dynamis croise les bras derrière son comptoir. Ce monstre a quelque chose d'étrange, de très étrange…

* * *

Le lendemain, Dynamis est toujours aussi perplexe. Ses soupçons se sont confirmés : Ryuga est très étrange. Le monstre flamme a demandé à ses habitués s'ils avaient vu un monstre squelette portant un sweat bleu, un jogging noir et des baskets. Tous ont répondu que oui, et que c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient au village. Apparemment, ils l'auraient même vu en compagnie d'un autre squelette. Vu leur proximité et leur ressemblance évidente, Dynamis en a déduit qu'ils sont frères. Et cette situation l'intrigue. Ces deux frères sont apparus du jour au lendemain, personne ne sait d'où ils viennent et personne n'ose leur demander.

Le monstre de feu n'est pas du genre curieux, mais tout cela l'intrigue vraiment. En parlant du loup, Ryuga entre justement dans son restaurant. On est dans l'après-midi, le restaurant n'est pas vide mais il n'y a pas foule non plus. Le squelette vient s'assoir au comptoir, comme la veille, sous les regards curieux des autres monstres.

- **Salut Dyn,** lance-t-il comme si les deux se connaissaient depuis des années. **Une bouteille de ketchup, comme hier, steuplait.**

Dynamis laisse un sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage et part chercher la commande du squelette. Ne se nourrit-il donc que de ketchup ? Décidément, il n'est vraiment pas comme tout le monde. Alors qu'il vient de servir Ryuga, Dynamis entend de l'agitation dehors.

- **Ah, ça doit être Dashan,** pense le monstre flamme.

Dashan passe souvent à Snowdin ces derniers temps. La zone lui pose un léger problème à vrai dire. Il a besoin de sentinelles dans la forêt un peu plus loin, et il n'en a pas assez. Et ça, ça a le don de le mettre hors de lui…

- **Tu as l'air assez observateur Dyn, j'me trompe ?** Demande Ryuga en posant sa bouteille.

- **…Je crois,** répond Dynamis.

Le monstre de feu s'étonne lui-même. Vient-il de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait que depuis la veille ? C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. D'ailleurs, les autres clients semblent choqués. Ryuga sourit, semblant ravi d'avoir enfin eu une réponse de la part du restaurateur, et paye avant de s'en aller tranquillement. Dynamis pousse un petit soupir amusé. Ryuga a quelque chose qui fait que le monstre de feu a envie d'être son ami. Et c'est assez rare pour le souligner.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Au village de Snowdin, tout allait pour le mieux. Ryuga et son frère, le toujours joyeux Ryuto, s'étaient parfaitement intégrés. Chez Dynamis, tous les clients connaissaient et appréciaient maintenant Ryuga. Même Dashan, pourtant réputé très solitaire, s'était laissé convaincre par la détermination de Ryuto et avait accepté de le prendre à l'essai en tant que sentinelle de Snowdin et de l'entrainer.

Mais en cette pourtant belle soirée, Dynamis est inquiet. Il n'a pas encore vu Ryuga, et ce n'est pas normal. Le squelette vient très régulièrement, plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Aujourd'hui, Dynamis ne l'a pas vu et il s'apprête à fermer. Il espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé au squelette. En discutant tous les deux, le monstre de feu a appris que son premier véritable ami ne possède qu'un seul et unique PV. Et cela a tendance à angoisser Dynamis. En entendant un bruit derrière lui, le restaurateur lève la tête précipitamment. Le soulagement l'envahit quand il constate que c'est celui qu'il attendait.

- **Salut Dyn !** Lance Ryuga, comme il en a l'habitude. **Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Ryuto a pas voulu me lâcher de la journée. J'ai pas réussi à trouver l'occasion de m'échapper pour venir manger un bout.**

Dynamis sourit et sort la bouteille de ketchup qu'il avait gardé juste sous le comptoir toute la journée. Ryuto est particulièrement déterminé à entrer dans la Garde Royale et il veut que son frère l'y aide. Ryuga n'a pas dit non, il ne sait pas dire non à son frère, mais il passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir à son poste de sentinelle plutôt que de surveiller l'arrivée d'éventuels humains ! Dynamis regarde Ryuga boire et s'étonne quand ce dernier lui en demande une autre….puis une autre…et encore une autre…et ainsi de suite. Depuis le temps, Ryuga a maintenant une ardoise chez Dynamis vu le nombre de fois qu'il vient, et une ardoise plutôt longue. Le monstre flamme se fiche que son ami le paye ou pas, c'est son ami, et comme Ryuga le sait il se permet de boire parfois des quantités astronomiques de ketchup ! Seulement, habituellement, c'est en journée qu'il fait ça, et il termine ivre dans la soirée. Là, il est déjà tard…

- **Ryuga…est-ce que tout va bien… ?** S'hasarde à demander Dynamis à la 10ème bouteille de Ryuga.

- **Bien ?** Répète Ryuga avec une voix assez monocorde en fixant le comptoir. **Haha, mon pauvre Dynamis…**

Dynamis retient un hoquet de stupeur. Ryuga ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom complet, au grand jamais ! Et puis…son ami ne semble pas vraiment aller bien. Il le savait : si Ryuga n'était pas venu de la journée, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le squelette relève la tête et laisse rouler des larmes légèrement bleues sur ses joues, son sourire figé lui donnant l'air de souffrir encore plus qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air.

- **Si seulement…si seulement tu pouvais comprendre…** Sanglote Ryuga en serrant dans sa main sa 10ème bouteille de ketchup maintenant vide. **Si seulement tu pouvais…. Mais tu n'peux pas. Tu n'pourras jamais. Et je t'envie pour ça. Si tu savais ce que je sais…tu serais comme moi… Et je ne te le souhaite pas. Mais…si seulement j'avais quelqu'un pour partager mon fardeau…**

Le monstre de feu ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'essaie de dire Ryuga et met ça sur le compte des dix bouteilles de ketchup qu'il a descendu presque cul-sec, mais en revanche il comprend parfaitement que son ami est dans une profonde détresse.

- **Ryuga, de quel fardeau tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ?** Demande Dynamis en posant ses mains sur celles de Ryuga.

Le squelette rit amèrement à travers ses larmes et plonge ses yeux dorés voilés par les larmes bleutées dans les flammes dansantes qui servent d'yeux à son unique ami.

- **Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, Dyn. Un stupide jeu,** souffle Ryuga. **On est que des pantins, destinés à amuser… Et je suis le seul à savoir ça, je suis le seul qui peut s'en rendre compte…**

Dynamis fait de son mieux pour essayer de comprendre, mais il n'y arrive pas. Un jeu ? Des pantins destinés à amuser ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens…

- **Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit. Tu n'peux pas comprendre,** constate Ryuga en versant encore plus de larmes. **Tu n'peux pas, tu n'pourras jamais ! Je suis condamné à regarder ce monde être malmené pour l'amusement de stupides humains qui peuvent éprouver l'envie de tuer tous ceux que j'aime. Et j'peux rien faire pour empêcher ça ! RIEN !**

Le squelette laisse tomber sa tête dans ses bras sur le comptoir et pousse un hurlement de rage. Son ami de feu affiche le visage le plus inquiet qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Jamais il ne se serait douté que Ryuga, derrière sa malice de tous les jours et ses blagues ne volant pas vraiment très haut, pouvait souffrir autant. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son seul ami était dépressif, mais il l'est. Et s'il n'est pas venu dans la journée, c'est probablement qu'il a passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre sur son existence sans aucun sens.

- **Ryuga…** Finit par dire Dynamis en posant ses mains sur les épaules du squelette, secouées par les sanglots. **Je ne peux sans doute pas comprendre…ce qui te fait autant de mal, mais je peux être là pour toi. Je suis ton ami.**

Les sanglots du squelette cessent soudainement et il relève la tête. Le monstre flamme sourit aussi chaleureusement qu'il en est capable et son ami lui offre alors un vrai sourire sincère, plein de gratitude.

- **Merci Dyn, merci…** le remercie Ryuga en essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de son sweat. **Tu gères vraiment.**

Dynamis sourit et laisse Ryuga se lever pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'habite pas très loin, alors son ami de feu ne s'inquiète pas quant à sa capacité à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Depuis ce jour-là, Dynamis ne vit plus Ryuga dans un état pareil. Bien sûr, certains jours le squelette ne vient pas et son ami ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais ce dernier sait qu'il ne peut pas guérir sa dépression en étant simplement là pour lui. Il l'aide à aller mieux, et cela lui va, comme cela va à Ryuga.

En revanche, aujourd'hui, environ deux semaines après cette dure soirée, Ryuga semble préoccupé au comptoir. Il a à peine touché ses frites et son ketchup ! Il a l'air dans les nuages.

- **Quelque chose te préoccupe, Ryuga ?** Demande Dynamis, qui nettoie les verres.

- **Mmh ? Oh…je suis face à un dilemme en fait,** répond Ryuga en jouant avec ses frites dans son assiette.

- **Un dilemme ? Tu penses que je peux t'aider ?** Propose son ami en posant ses verres.

- **Peut-être, ouais,** ricane le squelette. **Tu te souviens de la femme dont je t'ai déjà parlé ?**

- **Celle des Ruines ? Celle à qui tu racontes des blagues à travers une porte ?**

- **Oui, elle. Il se trouve qu'elle m'a demandé quelque chose. Un service…**

- **Un service ? Quel genre ?**

- **Elle m'a demandé…de protéger l'humain qui pourrait passer la porte.**

Dynamis est assez surpris par ce que vient de dire son ami squelette. Protéger un humain ? C'est dangereux comme service, vraiment très dangereux. Six humains ont déjà été tués, et leurs six ÂMES collectées par Tsubasa et Dashan. Plus qu'une, et la Barrière pourra être brisée. Cet humain que Ryuga devrait donc protéger…serait le dernier nécessaire pour obtenir une liberté tant rêvée. Cela rend cette mission d'autant plus dangereuse.

- **C'est…très dangereux comme service, Ryuga,** finit par soupirer Dynamis. **Si ça vient à se savoir, tu auras des gros problèmes avec Dashan et Tsubasa.**

- **Dyn, tu sais très bien que Tsubasa supporte très mal cette mission. Tuer des humains, c'est pas son truc,** rétorque le squelette. **Par contre, tu as raison pour Dashan. Il chercherait sans doute à avoir ma mort !**

- **La question est : est-ce que tu es prêt à risquer autant pour une femme que tu ne connais qu'à travers une porte et des blagues ?**

- **J'pense bien, oui. Moi aussi, j'en ai assez de ces meurtres d'humains. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen de nous sortir de là.**

- **Donc, tu as pris ta décision. Tu vas protéger cet humain.**

- **Ouaip. Attends-toi à me voir venir avec lui ! Ce gamin aura sûrement faim, alors garde des frites et des burgers de côté.**

Dynamis sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu Ryuga prêt à risquer sa vie pour une autre personne que son frère. Quand le squelette termine son assiette et sa bouteille et s'en va pour retourner à son poste de sentinelle, probablement pour faire sa sieste, son ami enflammé pousse un petit soupir nostalgique. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme Ryuga, mais le squelette a réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille. Chacun est l'unique ami de l'autre et…bien, ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. Une drôle d'amitié, mais une solide amitié.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin de ce bonus ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryu ? Ryu, c'est plus drôle là !_**

 ** _Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_**

 ** _Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel* Ryuga s'est apparemment barré, et Kyoya flippe !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hé ! Je te rappelle que Neko veut sa mort ! C'est normal que je m'en fasse, non ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je pense que Ryu a assez d'instinct de survie pour pas se risquer dehors._**

 ** _Chris : Mais oui ! T'inquiète donc pas, ton Roméo va revenir !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* LA FERME !_**

 ** _Chris : *se marre*_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et on se voit mercredi pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! ^_^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sur son téléphone* Putain Ryu, réponds…_**

 ** _Moi : Ooooooh, il est trop mignon à s'inquiéter n_n_**


	22. Bonus : Kyoya découvre UnderSwap !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Chris : Coucou ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Moi : Pour commencer, merci pour vos retours sur Le lien des Quatre Saisons ! Je suis contente que mon idée ait été appréciée, j'avoue que j'en suis pas peu fière n_n_**

 ** _Chris : C'est vrai que Kyoya en dépression, c'est toujours bien !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Merci, ça fait plaisir…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Moi : Chris, je sais que tu fais tout pour pousser Ryu à te faire du mal pour que les fangirls le défoncent après, mais là va falloir arrêter ! Tu deviens très désagréable…_**

 ** _Chris : Okay, j'arrête…_**

 ** _Moi : Tiens, en parlant de ça, Neko veut te tuer Kyo ! Elle a pas apprécié que t'engueules Dynamis…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sais, Mélanie m'a envoyé un message, mais j'ai une annonce à faire à Neko ! Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, différencier le moi des fics de Wonder avec le moi qui te parle là, tout de suite, maintenant ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais…pas faux ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi j'engueulerai jamais Dynamis ! Il est beaucoup trop gentil pour qu'il me prenne l'envie de lui crier dessus…_**

 ** _Chris : Eh bah, c'est bien l'une des seules personne sur cette planète à l'abri de toi et de tes hurlements !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Chris, elle t'a dit quoi Wonder ?_**

 ** _Chris : OKAY ! J'arrête vraiment…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon bref, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est drôle, cet AU est complètement barré._**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas le plus barré, mais oui ! Disclaimers ? n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et Undertale non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Merci les gars ! Bon chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il y a toujours Cyanide dans le coin ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euh…ouais, pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi aussi j'ai reçu le message de Mélanie, donc je sais que Neko veut encore ma peau…_**

 ** _Moi : n_n'_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Ouaaaais, c'est le printemps ! Il recommence à faire beau, je peux ENFIN recommencer à faire la sieste au soleil au lycée n_n  
ACE IL EST PAS MORT NON PLUS ! Je n'accepte tellement pas sa mort à lui…TT_TT  
La forêt d'Aokigahara… Je pense que j'oserai jamais y foutre les pieds, même contre une grosse somme d'argent ^^'  
J'ai tous les tomes du manga, mais j'avoue préférer l'anime de MFB ! Bon, il y a des bonnes idées dans le manga, mais moi je préfère l'anime…  
P.S : Ouais, moi aussi j'ai entendu parler du nouveau film ! Ce serait tellement bien qu'il y ait autant de KiriBaku que dans le premier *_* J'aime beaucoup trop ce ship ! *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Alyssa, il est où tête d'algue ? Alyssa : Regarde, il est dans le jardin. Moi : Et ils sont où Traffy et Kiddou ? Alyssa : Sortis faire un tour sur les falaises ! Moi : Ah ^^ Sanji : *s'affaire dans la cuisine* Alyssa : Hihi, il prépare un dîner aux chandelles ! Moi : Bien joué Maldeka, t'avais deviné n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je pense que personne dans le fandom de MFB n'accepte la « mort » de Ryuga. Non mais sérieux, c'est un des persos les plus cools et les plus appréciés ! En plus, sa « mort » elle est vachement frontale… Ça se fait pas TT_TT  
C'est pas tellement une histoire de paranormal la forêt d'Aokigahara, c'est surtout la quantité énorme de cadavres qu'il y a là-bas qui fait sa triste renommée ^^'  
Bao…tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue…-_-'_**

 ** _Foxyy : T'inquiète pas, je comprends ! Pendant une époque, ma Wifi était complètement folle et je le vivais pas très bien ^^'  
Alors…il y aura des passages rated M, au pluriel ! Hihihihi n_n_**

 ** _Yadonushies : C'est vrai que c'est souvent Kyoya qui en prend plein la gueule dans mes fics ! J'y peux rien, j'adore le faire souffrir ! C'est mon personnage préféré, et j'suis une grosse sadique…^^'  
Ouais, sur ce coup-là, il a pas assuré le Dynamis XD_**

* * *

 _Et oui, cette semaine, nouveau bonus AU ! Quel AU Kyoya et Chris vont-ils découvrir cette semaine ? Eh bien, allons voir ça ! Kyoya est encore une fois allongé dans la neige de Snowdin, avec Chris qui le regarde. Bah oui, il peut toujours pas le réveiller…_

Chris : Kyoyaaa ! Tu vas attraper une pneumonie à force…

Kyoya : *la tête dans la neige* Mmmmmmh…5 minutes Ryugaaa…

Chris : C'est pas Ryuga ! -_-

Kyoya : *relève la tête* Hein ? Chris ?

Chris : Bah oui, c'est moi !

Kyoya : *se relève* Non mais on est où encore ?

Chris : J'crois qu'on est dans un nouvel AU…

Kyoya : Oh purée…

Chris : Allez, c'est lequel cette fois ?

Kyoya : Je peux pas le savoir à ta place !

Chris : Je me demande bien lequel Wonderinn a choisi…

? : *dans le dos de Kyoya et Chris* HUMAIN ! Plus un geste !

Kyoya : Euh… ? C'est bizarre, on dirait l'intonation de Ryuto avec la voix de Ryuga…

Chris : Oh putain, je crois que je sais dans quel AU on est !

 _Le vert n'a pas le temps de demander des explications au blond, il est soulevé au-dessus du sol par un pouvoir de télékinésie. Il sait parfaitement qui a ce pouvoir : Ryuga ! En se débattant, Kyoya parvient à se retourner et ce qu'il voit manque de le faire s'étouffer. Face à lui, il y a bien Ryuga mais il est très…différent ! VRAIMENT très différent. Il porte une espèce de foulard bleu, un plastron gris à bordures bleues, un jean bleu (oui c'est très bleu) et des bottes. Mais ce qui choque Kyoya au plus profond de son être, c'est son visage. Ce Ryuga a une expression toute joyeuse et des yeux en forme d'étoiles…non, c'est pas une formule métaphorique ou un truc du genre, ses iris sont vraiment en forme d'étoiles !_

Chris : *vole près de Kyoya* Je m'en doutais ! On est dans UnderSwap !

Kyoya : *se débat pour essayer d'échapper au sort de télékinésie* UnderSwap ? C'est quoi encore cet AU ?!

Chris : Un AU où les personnalités de certains personnages sont échangées ! Par exemple, tu constates actuellement que la personnalité de Ryuto a été échangée avec celle de Ryuga !

Kyoya : C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?!

Swap Ryuga : *interrompt son sort*

Kyoya : *chute libre* OH PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN !

Swap Ryuga : *attrape Kyoya* Bien le bonjour, humain !

Kyoya : Euh… ?

Swap Ryuga : *repose Kyoya au sol et fait des grands mouvements* N'aie pas peur, humain ! Moi, le magnifique Ryuga, ne te ferait aucun mal ! Mwhehehehehe !

Kyoya : Oh…mon…Dieu…

Chris : Ça fait bizarre, hein ?

Kyoya : Ouais…tu l'as dit…

Chris : En vrai, c'est pas juste leurs personnalités qui ont été échangées. Pour faire simple…c'est un peu Ryuto que t'as devant toi, mais dans le corps de Ryuga. À quelques nuances près…

Kyoya : Ouais, j'ai bien entendu qu'ils ont pas les mêmes tics de langage…

Swap Ryuga : À qui parles-tu, humain ? Je ne vois personne avec toi…

Kyoya : Personne ! Euh…j'imagine que tu veux me capturer ?

Swap Ryuga : Bien sûr ! Mei-Mei sera très fière de moi comme ça !

Kyoya : Ah… Donc Dashan et Mei-Mei sont inversés aussi. Putain, ça va faire chelou de voir Mei-Mei en capitaine de la Garde Royale hyper agressive et Dashan en Scientifique Royal pas du tout sûr de lui…

Swap Ryuga : Pourquoi tu parles autant tout seul, humain ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose des humains, donc…est-ce normal ?

Kyoya : Hum…oui…

Swap Ryuga : *grand sourire* Très bien alors !

Kyoya : C'est tellement perturbant…

Chris : Je te le fais pas dire…

Swap Ryuga : Maintenant, je vais te capturer, humain !

Kyoya : Euh…tu veux pas plutôt qu'on devienne amis ?

Swap Ryuga : A-amis ? Tu veux être mon ami ?

Kyoya : Bah…oui…

Swap Ryuga : *semble soudain gêné* Personne…n'a jamais voulu devenir mon ami. J'espérais que devenir membre de la Garde Royale m'y aiderait… Mais apparemment, tout est plus simple pour vous les humains !

Kyoya : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que, peu importe dans quelle version d'Undertale je suis, le perso de Ryuga est condamné à être malheureux ?

Chris : C'est vrai qu'il l'est souvent…

Swap Ryuga : *prend Kyoya par la main* Viens, humain ! Je vais te présenter à mon frère ! Enfin, si cette espèce de feignant n'est pas encore chez Sophie…

Kyoya : Okay, donc Sophie et Dynamis sont inversés aussi.

Chris : Exact !

Swap Ryuga : *se met à courir*

Kyoya : *emporté par Swap Ryuga* O_o

Chris : *vole derrière Kyoya et Swap Ryuga* Hé, tu veux une bonne blague Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Quoiiiiiiiii ?

Chris : Dans cet AU, je suis censé être toi et tu es censé être moi !

Kyoya : Quoi, tu veux dire que je suis censé être le fantôme et toi l'humain qui vit l'aventure ?!

Chris : C'est ça !

Kyoya : C'est n'importe quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

 _Et c'est ainsi que Chris, Kyoya et Swap Ryuga arrivèrent à Snowdin en courant ! Le village de Snowdin n'est pas différent du tout, à l'exception évidente du restaurant « Chez Dynamis » qui est devenu « Chez Sophie ». Swap Ryuga se précipite chez lui, suivi par Kyoya et Chris. Dans le canapé, Swap Ryuto est affalé. Il porte un sweat orange, un pantalon beige et des baskets noirs. Ce qui perturbe Kyoya, c'est qu'il a l'air totalement défoncé…_

Swap Ryuga : *énervé* RYUTO ! T'as encore passé ta journée à boire du sucre ?!

Kyoya : Du sucre ? What the fuck ?

Chris : Ryuga boit du ketchup, Fell Ryuga de la moutarde, et le truc de Swap Ryuto c'est plutôt une sorte de sirop de sucre.

Swap Ryuto : *rigole* Tu devrais essayer, frérot ! J'suis sûr que tu aimerais.

Swap Ryuga : *croise les bras avec l'air agacé* Le sucre, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Et je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! J'en ai assez de ta fainéantise !

Swap Ryuto : *se lève et remarque Kyoya* Tiens, un humain ? Tu en as finalement capturé un ? Bien joué, frèr-os !

Swap Ryuga : Épargne moi tes sales blagues… Cet humain est mon nouvel ami !

Swap Ryuto : C'est bien. C'est genre…ton premier ami. À moins que tu ne considères Mei-Mei comme ton amie ?

Swap Ryuga : *a l'air un peu vexé* Bien sûr que Mei-Mei est mon amie ! C'est elle qui m'entraine ! Et je sais qu'elle m'aime bien.

Swap Ryuto : Je te taquinais juste, frérot. *s'approche de Kyoya* Salut, humain. Je suis Ryuto, Ryuto le squelette. Et toi, tu es… ?

Swap Ryuga : C'est… ! C'est… En fait, je ne connais pas son nom…

Chris et Kyoya : -_-'

Swap Ryuga : *se racle la gorge* Alors, comment t'appelles-tu humain ?

Kyoya : Je m'appelle Kyoya.

Swap Ryuto : Ravi de t'rencontrer alors, Kyoya.

Swap Ryuga : Hé frangin, tu savais que les humains parlent souvent à eux-mêmes ?

Swap Ryuto : Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai le souvenir que Dashan m'avait dit que les humains qui parlent tous seuls sont dangereux pour eux ou les autres.

Kyoya : Héhé…^_^'

Swap Ryuga : *hausse les épaules* Dashan peut se tromper, tu sais. C'est Kyoya qui me l'a dit, il sait mieux que lui ! Il est humain quand même !

Swap Ryuto : *sourit* Si tu le dis.

Kyoya : Hum…vous savez si je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec…Mei-Mei ?

Swap Ryuga : Mei-Mei ? Oh, bien sûr que non humain ! Si je lui explique, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle voudra devenir ton amie aussi !

Kyoya : *chuchote* Mouais… Si c'est comme avec Dashan, c'est mal parti…

Chris : *rigole*

Swap Ryuto : Bon, et si nous allions fêter l'arrivée de cet humain chez Sophie ? C'est moi qui invite.

Swap Ryuga : *s'énerve comme un enfant* Non ! Pas chez Sophie ! J'aime pas cet endroit ! T'y passes déjà tout ton temps ! Je vais plutôt faire mes supers tacos à l'humain ! Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira !

Kyoya : Euuuh…si ce Ryuga cuisine aussi bien que le Ryuto que je connais, c'est non !

Chris : Ouais, je suis d'accord pour toi là !

Swap Ryuto : Hum…frérot… Ce serait quand même plus sympa de lui faire visiter le village, non ?

Swap Ryuga : *gonfle ses joues et boude*

Swap Ryuto : Allez, frérot ! Je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison.

Swap Ryuga : Bon, okay ! Mais tu paies vraiment cette fois !

Swap Ryuto : No problemo ! Allez, on y va.

 _Swap Ryuto, Swap Ryuga, Chris et Kyoya quittent donc la maison des Skélébros et se dirigent vers le restaurant de Sophie. Il est exactement comme celui de Dynamis que Kyoya et Chris connaissent, à la différence que l'ambiance lumineuse est plutôt violette au lieu d'orange. Swap Ryuga n'a clairement pas l'air content, il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit ! Les quatre s'installent au comptoir et Swap Sophie les regarde en nettoyant ses verres dans son uniforme de serveuse immaculé._

Swap Ryuto : Salut So' ! C'est pour moi aujourd'hui. Vous voulez quoi ?

Swap Ryuga : *marmonne* Des frites.

Kyoya : Pareil.

Chris : Moi je rage TT_TT

Swap Ryuto : Alors trois frites So' ! Et du sucre pour moi.

Swap Sophie : *hoche la tête et s'éclipse dans la cuisine*

Swap Ryuga : *contrarié* Je suis sûr que l'humain aurait adoré mes tacos…

Kyoya : ^^'

Swap Ryuto : Il les goûtera un autre jour, frérot.

Swap Ryuga : *retrouve le sourire* Mais bien sûr ! Tu verras, Kyoya ! Tu vas adorer ! Mwhehehehe !

Kyoya : Ça me fait tellement bizarre…

Chris : Je te le fais pas dire…

Swap Ryuto : *se tourne pour discuter avec son frère* Dis frérot, tu vois toujours cette…espèce de chien étrange ? Celui qui te dit des choses bizarres.

Swap Ryuga : Oh ? Non, pas depuis un moment.

Kyoya : Gné ? Ils parlent de qui ? Je sais que normalement c'est Damian, mais là je vois pas qui c'est…

Chris : Ça va t'étonner…mais c'est Yu.

Kyoya : YU ?! Attends…Yu et Damian sont inversés dans cet AU ?!

Chris : Ouaip ! C'est Yu le psychopathe et Damian qui parle de manière débile.

Kyoya : Je savais que Yu était un démon, mais quand même…

Chris : Tiens au fait, tu savais qu'on donne des surnoms aux versions Swap et Fell de Ryuga ? Et quand je dis « on », c'est le fandom.

Kyoya : Des surnoms ? Quel genre ?

Chris : Eh bien, pour la version Swap, le fandom l'appelle « Blueberry » !

Kyoya : Blueberry ? Mais…ça veut dire « myrtille », non ?

Chris : Oui, mais ça a plus de sens en anglais ! Cette version du personnage de Ryuga est bleue. Bleu, blueberry… T'as compris ?

Kyoya : Ouais, okay. Je trouve que ça lui va bien aussi. Et Fell ?

Chris : Le fandom l'appelle « Cherry ».

Kyoya : Cerise… Ils aiment bien les noms de fruit ?

Chris : Ouais, et puis cette version de Ryuga est rouge.

 _Alors que Kyoya et Chris discutent, comme Swap Ryuto et Swap Ryuga, la porte du restaurant s'ouvre en claquant violemment, laissant s'engouffrer un grand courant d'air glacé et des flocons de neige. Le blond et le vert se retournent violemment, surpris, mais pas Swap Ryuga et Swap Ryuto. Une personne en armure rentre dans le restaurant et referme la porte derrière elle. Kyoya et Chris reconnaissent immédiatement l'armure. Elle ressemble à celle de Dashan. La personne retire alors toutes les parties de son armure et les pose tranquillement dans un coin. C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux verts, comme ceux de Kyoya, avec un cache-œil sur son œil gauche. Elle porte un débardeur noir, un jean et des bottes rouges._

Kyoya : *se retient de crier* Mei-Mei ?

Chris : Elle est un peu…différente de la vraie, hein ?

Kyoya : Oui, elle est plus musclée que la vraie Mei-Mei…

Swap Mei-Mei : *s'installe au comptoir près de Swap Ryuga et lui colle une grande tape dans le dos* Alors, sac d'os ?! Ton entrainement avance ?

Swap Ryuga : *tousse à cause de la tape dans son dos* O-ouais ! J'applique bien tes conseils !

Kyoya : Elle…elle m'a pas vu ?

Chris : Apparemment pas…

Swap Sophie : *revient avec les frites*

Swap Mei-Mei : Hey So' ! Tu m'sers un burger ? Tu les fais tellement bien !

Swap Sophie : *sourit et repart à la cuisine*

Kyoya : *mange discrètement dans son coin*

Swap Ryuto : *boit son sucre tranquillement*

Swap Mei-Mei : *le regarde en fronçant les sourcils* Ton frangin boit encore cette cochonnerie ?

Swap Ryuga : J'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait arrêter, mais il m'écoute pas…

Swap Mei-Mei : *sourire carnassier* Tu devrais lui botter les fesses ! Comme ça, il comprendrait !

Swap Ryuga : *gêné* Mais…c'est mon frère quand même…

Swap Mei-Mei : *hausse les épaules*

Swap Sophie : *lui ramène son burger*

Swap Mei-Mei : *prend une grosse bouchée* Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ryuga ? J'te vois jamais chez Sophie !

Swap Ryuga : *grand sourire innocent et niais* Je fête ma toute nouvelle amitié avec un humain ! n_n

Swap Mei-Mei : *s'étouffe* HUMAIN ?!

Kyoya : Ça y est, j'suis foutu…

 _Swap Mei-Mei se redresse sur son tabouret et remarque enfin Kyoya. Son visage se déforme en une grimace de rage et elle fait apparaitre dans ses mains des espèces de lances qui grésillent comme de la foudre. Pas la peine de préciser que tous les clients se sont fait la malle vite fait bien fait… La capitaine de la Garde Royale balance ses lances sur Kyoya, qui à cause de l'espace restreint ne peut pas esquiver. Le vert ferme les yeux, prêt à ressentir une atroce douleur…mais il ne sent rien. Il rouvre les yeux et constate que des os ont surgi face à lui, de manière à former une barrière pour le protéger._

Swap Mei-Mei : *se tourne vers Swap Ryuga et le chope par son foulard* Putain sac d'os, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu protèges un humain ?! T'as pété les plombs ?!

Swap Ryuto : *se retourne et regarde la scène d'un mauvais œil*

Swap Ryuga : *pas très à l'aise* M-mais Mei-Mei… I-il est gentil ! Pourquoi je lui ferais du mal ? Lui ne m'en ferait pas…

Swap Mei-Mei : C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! On a besoin de son ÂME !

Swap Ryuga : J-je…j'peux pas faire ça…

Swap Mei-Mei : *balance Swap Ryuga contre le mur derrière* Alors tu ne pourras jamais être un membre de la Garde Royale.

 _À cause du choc avec le mur, Swap Ryuga perd sa concentration et la barrière d'os disparait. Il reste par terre et regarde le sol, n'osant pas relever la tête de peur de croiser les yeux furieux et méprisants de Swap Mei-Mei. Ce qu'elle vient de lui dire…lui a fait vraiment mal. Kyoya de son côté craint sérieusement pour sa vie ! Swap Mei-Mei se tourne à nouveau vers le vert et s'apprête à lancer une nouvelle attaque, mais cette fois c'est Swap Ryuto qui se met en travers de son chemin. Littéralement. Ce dernier a l'air très très énervé. Son œil gauche brille comme entouré d'une flamme orange et il pointe Swap Mei-Mei d'un doigt accusateur._

Swap Ryuto : Laisse cet humain tranquille. Laisse-le. Et si jamais tu refais du mal à mon frère, la Reine Hikaru devra trouver un nouveau capitaine pour le Garde Royale. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Swap Mei-Mei : *très énervée* Bouge de mon chemin, putain d'feignant !

Swap Ryuto : *fait apparaitre un Gaster Blaster prêt à tirer derrière lui* Tu touches cet humain, je t'atomise. Et j'te préviens, j'hésiterai pas une seconde. Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on fasse du mal à mon frère, c'est pas nouveau. Et ça vaut pour mes amis.

Swap Sophie : *croise les bras et fusille Swap Mei-Mei des yeux* Si vous voulez vous battre, c'est dehors.

Swap Mei-Mei : *rengaine ses lances et soupire* Je n'veux pas me battre avec vous…

Swap Ryuga : *s'est relevé mais reste en retrait*

Swap Mei-Mei : *va vers lui* Je…j'suis désolée Ryuga. J'voulais pas… Je me suis laissé emporter. Je n'pense pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit. Bien sûr que tu pourras faire partie de la Garde un jour !

Swap Ryuga : *a l'air un peu gêné* V-Vraiment ?

Swap Ryuto : *s'est rassis et mange comme s'il ne s'était rien passé*

Swap Mei-Mei : *va vers Kyoya* TOI, humain ! Si Ryuto et Ryuga disent que t'es réglo, alors j'veux bien les croire ! Mais j'te préviens, au moindre écart, j'te réduis en bouillie ! PIGÉ ?!

Kyoya : O-okay !

Swap Mei-Mei : *récupère son armure et s'en va*

Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*

Chris : *sort de derrière le comptoir où il était caché* C'est bon, la furie est partie ?

Kyoya : Mais tu crains quoi toi ?! T'es intangible !

Chris : Ouais mais j'avais peur quand même…

Swap Ryuga : *vient vers Kyoya* Je suis désolé pour tout ça, humain… Mei-Mei a tendance à être très impulsive, mais elle est très sympa ! Enfin…je ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment le penser après ça…

Kyoya : *sourit* Bah, j'pense que si !

Swap Ryuga : *grand sourire* Merci humain ! Tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais…mais je suis heureux d'être devenu ton ami !

Kyoya : Ouais…moi aussi.

 _En terminant sa phrase, Kyoya commence à se sentir nauséeux et s'évanouit soudain. S'il quitte tous les AUs comme ça, il va plus trop kiffer ses visites !_

* * *

 _Le vert se réveille presque immédiatement, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, au côté du blond, dans le canapé du salon. Il regarde autour de lui et constate que le ciel est orangé. Ryuga ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Un bruit de clé se fait alors entendre, venant de la porte d'entrée. Quand on parle du loup !_

Ryuga : J'suis rentré Kyoya !

Kyoya : *encore un peu à l'Ouest* Ouais…

Ryuga : *arrive dans le salon* Ola, c'est quoi ces tronches ? Vous avez fait la fête pendant que j'étais pas là ou quoi ?

Chris : Nan, on est partis visiter un nouvel AU !

Ryuga : *ricane* Allons bon. Il était comment celui-là ?

Kyoya : T'avais la personnalité de ton frangin, et c'était un peu mignon mais surtout rigolo.

Ryuga : *croise les bras* Et je suppose que le foulard bleu que tu tiens dans la main appartient à cet autre Ryuga ?

Kyoya : *regarde le foulard de Swap Ryuga dans sa main* Mais pourquoi je ramène toujours des souvenirs des autres versions de Ryuga moi… ?

Chris : *ricane* Devine !

Kyoya : Oh toi, la ferme !

Ryuga : *regard noir* Ouais, retourne dans le grenier.

Chris : *croise le regard noir de Ryuga et s'enfuit en courant*

Kyoya : *se frotte les yeux* J'ai failli me faire tuer, c'était génial…

Ryuga : *s'assoit à côté de lui* Allez, t'es rentré à la maison. Alors, tu l'as bien aimé l'autre moi ?

Kyoya : *sourire en coin* J'aime bien les autres toi, mais je te préfère quand même.

Ryuga : *ricane* T'as un truc à t'faire pardonner ?

Kyoya : *grand sourire* Non, tu m'as juste manqué.

Ryuga : *lui prend le menton* Ça tombe bien, toi aussi. *l'embrasse passionnément*

 _Bon, si vous connaissez bien Ryuga et Kyoya vous savez où ça va aller… Ouais. Après UnderFell et UnderSwap, les deux AUs les plus connus, quel AU Chris et Kyoya vont-ils explorer ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le savoir ! Et la semaine prochaine…des explications sur les différentes routes d'Undertale n_n_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi chaque chapitre AU termine comme ça ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que ça m'amuse ^^_**

 ** _Chris : J'ai un peu servi à rien moi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est quoi le délire du fandom avec les noms de fruit ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah j'sais pas, mais c'est mignon ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Mignon ? T'as une drôle de notion du mignon…_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde dehors*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryu, Cyanide monte la garde hein…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sais._**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi tu te défends pas comme moi ? C'est pas toi qui as mis un coup de boule à Tsubasa, c'est Wonder qui te l'a fait faire dans une fic !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est vrai que je ferai jamais un truc aussi violent à Tsubasa, mais j'sais pas si ça suffira à convaincre Neko de me laisser tranquille…_**

 ** _Chris : Haha, comment il flippe !_**

 ** _Moi : Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…-_-_**

 ** _Chris : Oui, pardon… J'peux pas m'en empêcher…_**

 ** _Moi : T'es pas possible, blondinet…_**

 ** _Chris : Désolé ^^'_**


	23. Bonus : Génocide et Neutre

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça a pas l'air d'aller…_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai mal aux jambes, très mal ! Muscu de merde TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : En même temps, vu ta carrure…_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, je sais !_**

 ** _Chris : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi, je l'aime bien ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, il est cool._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas plus qu'elle ne possède Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, je vais chercher du champagne !_**

 ** _Chris : Euh…pour quelle occasion ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Neko veut plus me tuer !_**

 ** _Chris : Ah…dommage._**

 ** _Kyoya : Chriiiiiiiiiis…-_-_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Perso, je suis pas chaud-chaud non plus pour aller dans la forêt d'Aokigahara ! J'aime pas spécialement les cadavres…  
Ouais, dans le manga Chris fait partie d'un corps d'élite de l'armée qui s'appelle la BeyForce ! Et même qu'il débarque toujours avec un hélico furtif de l'armée XD  
P.S : Mon amour pour le KiriBaku est également sans limites ! Sérieux, c'est devenu mon deuxième ship préféré, pas loin derrière le RyuKyo *_*  
Comme j'ai pas le temps, je suis My Hero Academia que de loin, mais je fais mon max ! Et j'ai hâte aussi que la saison 4 arrive n_n  
Re P.S : (Alyssa : *tout sourire* Moi : Oui, Bakugou est putain de sexy, et sa voix japonaise lui rajoute encore plus de sexyness *_* Alyssa : Regarde-moi ça ! Marimo et Love Cook qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux avec un air hyper niais. Moi : Sexyyyyy *_* Alyssa : Bon okay, j'insiste pas…)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, l'histoire d'UnderFail est hyper triste en vrai… Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc ^^'  
Ah là là… Mélanie, toi et ton amour du paranormal…_**

 ** _AprsMoiLeChaos : Alors… SwapFell, c'est l'AU d'UnderFell mais avec le concept d'UnderSwap ! C'est-à-dire que SwapSans a la personnalité de FellPapyrus, par exemple. FellSwap, c'est l'AU d'UnderSwap mais avec le concept d'UnderFell ! Concrètement, c'est l'inverse oui. C'est le monde d'UnderSwap, mais on applique la règle d'UnderFell où tout le monde devient agressif ! J'espère que ça t'aide n_n_**

 ** _Yadonushies : J'espère que ton Bac blanc s'est bien passé ! T'inquiète, moi aussi quand je le passais je perdais un peu la notion du temps ^^'  
Kyoya est un mec très rationnel, c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est le genre de mec à ne pas croire au paranormal ! Bon, là il y avait une explication logique, mais il n'y en aura peut-être pas toujours...  
J'ai tous les tomes du manga de MFB, mais ça a été long de les rassembler ! Je crois qu'entre le moment où j'ai acheté le tome 1 et le moment où j'ai reçu le dernier tome, à Noël, il s'est écoulé environ 2 ans et demi XD_**

* * *

 _Bonjour ou bonsoir, avides lecteurs d'UnderBey ! Aujourd'hui dans les bonus, Kyoya et Chris vont vous expliquer le principe des routes d'Undertale et ce que vous avez loupé vu que le vert a fait une Pacifiste. Allons retrouver les deux sans tarder ! Ils sont pas bien difficiles à louper en même temps, ils sont vautrés sur le canapé, torses nus tous les deux… Ah oui, je vous ai pas précisé : c'est l'été dans le monde humain d'Undertale. C'est même la canicule…_

Kyoya : *fait l'éventail avec sa main* Je déteste la canicule, putaaaaain…

Chris : *serre une bouteille d'eau qui sort du congélo contre lui* Et moi donc…

Kyoya : On fait quoi aujourd'hui du coup ? Je te le dis tout de suite, je me sens pas de me trainer jusque chez Dashan et Mei-Mei pour mater des animes toute la journée !

Chris : J'ai pas envie de bouger non plus, rassure-toi. J'ai juste envie de me laisser fondre dans le canapé…

Kyoya : Bah j'suis pour…

Chris : Tiens au fait, ton mec a réussi à aller bosser par cette chaleur ?

Kyoya : Tu te poses vraiment la question là… ?

Chris : Il est dans le hamac, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Exact.

Chris : Hé, ça te dirait pas que je te cause des run d'Undertale ?

Kyoya : Les run ? Tu veux dire, autres que la Pacifiste ?

Chris : Ouaip.

Kyoya : Il y en a combien ?

Chris : Beaucoup, suivant les choix du joueur ! Mais il y en a trois qui sont les routes principales : la Pacifiste, la Neutre et la Génocide.

Kyoya : Neutre ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'aies parlé de celle-là !

Chris : Normal, c'est celle que Wonderinn aime le moins des trois !

Kyoya : Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Chris : Parce que c'est la moins intéressante pour elle. Elle lui laisse une sensation…d'inachevé.

Kyoya : Mais du coup, c'est quoi le principe d'une Neutre ?

Chris : Une Pacifiste, c'est quand tu épargnes tout le monde et que tu ne gagnes ni d'EXP, ni de LOVE ! À l'inverse, une Génocide c'est quand tu tues tout le monde… Bah la Neutre, c'est entre les deux ! Tu tues des gens, mais t'en épargnes aussi.

Kyoya : Euh…ouais, okay.

Chris : Généralement, c'est la première run que font les joueurs qui découvrent Undertale. Ils jouent en épargnant les boss, donc les personnages importants, et ils tuent les monstres secondaires quand ils sont trop chiants à épargner.

Kyoya : Ouais, je saisis le principe. Mais alors, pourquoi Wonderinn aime pas cette run ?

Chris : Principalement, à cause de la fin…

Kyoya : Oh… La fin est pas à la hauteur ?

Chris : Clairement, à côté de la Pacifiste et de la Génocide, c'est un peu de la merde !

Kyoya : T'énerves pas comme ça, tu me donnes chaud là…

Chris : *fout sa bouteille contre son front* Ouais, t'as raison… Aaaaaah, trop chauuuud…

Kyoya : Et le boss final ? C'est pas le même que la Pacifiste, j'imagine.

Chris : Techniquement, si ! Enfin, je vais t'expliquer la fin. T'arrives au Château, tu rencontres Tsubasa, et tu l'affrontes dans le couloir qui mène à la Barrière !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Je l'affronte ?

Chris : En Neutre, oui. Il y a pas Hikaru qui vient vous empêcher de vous battre…

Kyoya : Et c'est pas le boss final ?

Chris : Non, c'est l'avant-dernier. Le combat contre Tsubasa en Neutre… Ça te ferait bizarre, vu que t'as fait une Pacifiste ^^'

Kyoya : Comment ça ?

Chris : Au tout début du combat, Tsubasa dégaine un trident…et détruit ton bouton MERCY…

Kyoya : Ah carrément ! Il me laisse aucune chance de l'épargner…

Chris : Nope. Bon, t'as toujours ton bouton ACT, mais je crois qu'il sert à rien… T'es obligé de te battre.

Kyoya : Eh bah c'est la super ambiance !

Chris : Et encore, t'as pas tout entendu…

Kyoya : Oula…

Chris : Quand tu fais tomber Tsubasa à 1 PV, le combat s'arrête. Tsubasa se rend compte qu'il a pas envie de te tuer, que votre combat sert à rien et qu'il a envie de trouver un moyen de libérer son peuple autrement qu'en collectant des ÂMES humaines. Et là, tu te dis que c'est bon, que ça va bien se finir ! AH ! Ça aurait été trop simple…

Kyoya : Évidemment. Laisse-moi deviner… Damian ramène son cul ?

Chris : *ton sarcastique* Oh mon Dieu, mais comment as-tu deviné ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Il fout toujours la merde.

Chris : Son perso, oui. Donc oui, Damian se ramène, en coupant Tsubasa en plein milieu d'une de ses phrases…et il le tue.

Kyoya : PARDON ?!

Chris : T'énerves pas. Fait trop chaud pour s'énerver…

Kyoya : Pardon, mais ça m'a choqué…

Chris : Je fais un aparté, mais putain qu'on crève de chauuuuuuuud…

Kyoya : Si t'étais pas là, je me foutrais à poil…

Chris : Je me demande encore pourquoi on a nos pantalons hein. Comme on serait mieux en boxer...

Kyoya : Ouais, je pense aussi, mais le problème c'est que la toile de mon pantalon a fusionné avec ma peau tellement je transpire…

Chris : Ah, toi aussi ?

Kyoya : Ouais… Mais bref, on en était où ?

Chris : Au meurtre de Tsubasa par Damian.

Kyoya : Ah oui. Mais pourquoi ? Il lui a rien fait ce pauvre Tsubasa ! C'est même hyper triste quand on sait que Damian, en fait c'est Gingka et c'est censé être son fils !

Chris : C'est vrai que ça fout la déprime quand on le sait. Et pour répondre à ta question, Damian tue Tsubasa pour récupérer les ÂMES humaines et fusionner avec !

Kyoya : Ouais, comme en Pacifiste, sauf que là il laisse les ÂMES des monstres de l'Underground tranquilles !

Chris : C'est ça. Il fusionne donc avec les six ÂMES humaines et prend sa forme Oméga. Et cette forme… Elle a filé des sales cauchemars à tous les joueurs d'Undertale XD

Kyoya : À ce point ?

Chris : Oooooooh oui ! Son design est vraiment dérangeant, c'est même pas du pixel du coup ça tranche complètement avec l'ambiance générale du jeu. La musique aussi fait flipper…

Kyoya : Eh bah super, c'est la fête !

Chris : Le combat est super dur, encore plus que celui que t'as fait contre Gingka adulte ! Il utilise même les ÂMES humaines pour t'attaquer.

Kyoya : R.I.P. le fairplay…

Chris : Au final, ça finit par se retourner contre lui !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Les ÂMES se retournent contre lui ?

Chris : Oui ! Elles te soignent, et ensuite elles se rebellent et ça fait chuter la défense d'Oméga Damian _(oui, je l'appelle comme ça parce que le boss s'appelle Oméga Flowey XD)_ à 0.

Kyoya : Ah oui, j'imagine que ça devient plus facile de le battre comme ça !

Chris : Yep ! À la fin, tu te retrouves face à Damian, qui est de nouveau normal. Enfin, il a plein d'écorchures mais il est de nouveau sous sa forme normale quoi… Le jeu te laisse le choix de l'épargner ou de le tuer.

Kyoya : Choix compliqué.

Chris : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : Après tout ce que le perso de Damian a fait, le joueur doit éprouver une immense envie de le tuer ! Mais si on le tue…on va dans son sens. On respecte sa devise du « c'est tuer ou être tué ».

Chris : Ouais, t'as parfaitement compris ! Si tu tues Damian, il est content parce que tu joues selon ses règles à lui. À l'inverse, si tu l'épargnes il se met en colère. Il essaie de te pousser à bout, il menace de revenir et de tuer tous ceux que tu aimes de ses propres mains parce qu'il veut que tu craques et que tu le tues, comme ça il se prouvera qu'il a raison ! Mais si tu ne craques pas, il finit par pleurer et s'enfuit en te disant qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'épargnes.

Kyoya : C'est sûr qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait…

Chris : Ouaip…

Kyoya : Et après ?

Chris : Tu t'enfuis de l'Underground…seul. La Barrière n'est pas brisée, t'as juste réussi à passer. Et puis après Ryuga t'appelle et te fais un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que t'es parti. Il me semble que comme Tsubasa est mort, dans tous les cas c'est Dashan qui devient Roi…

Kyoya : Attends… Ryuga arrive à m'appeler depuis l'Underground ?

Chris : Ce serait pas le premier truc bizarre que son perso réussirait à faire !

Kyoya : Ouais, pas faux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Wonderinn n'aime pas cette fin. C'est hyper frustrant ! T'es sorti, mais les autres sont toujours coincés dans l'Underground…

Chris : Ouais, exactement ! Et puis dans cette run, tu mets pas Dashan et Mei-Mei en couple, tu visites pas le Labo Originel et en plus, Tsubasa est mort…

Kyoya : Bah j'suis bien content d'avoir fait une Pacifiste, même si parfois c'était chiant.

Chris : Ça aurait pu être pire ! T'aurais pu faire une Génocide…

Kyoya : Une run où tu tues tout le monde… *frisson*

Chris : Ouais, et en plus dans celle-là tu m'aurais pas aimé du tout…

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : La Génocide se déclenche quand tu tues un certain nombre de monstres dans les Ruines, et là commence le cauchemar. Je…dans cette run, je prends possession de toi en fait…

Kyoya : Quoi ?!

Chris : Ouais, techniquement c'est moi qui tue mais c'est ton corps qui fait les actions pour moi, vu que je suis un fantôme…

Kyoya : Attends attends attends… Ça veut dire que c'est toi qui tues Hikaru ? Mais c'est horrible ! C'était ta mère adoptive !

Chris : C'est là toute l'horreur d'une Génocide. Tu fais des choses horribles, mais en plus c'est un peu contre ton gré ! Toi, ton personnage, il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. C'est juste les choix du joueur, et toi tu les subis.

Kyoya : L'horreur… Mais comment le joueur peut se rendre compte que tu as pris possession de moi ?

Chris : Ça commence dans la maison d'Hikaru. Tu sais, dans la cuisine avec la tarte ! Si tu regardes le plan de travail, en Génocide je ne dis pas la même chose que pour les autres run. Je dis « Où sont les couteaux ? » et la phrase est en rouge…

Kyoya : T'en dis plusieurs fois des trucs comme ça, j'imagine…

Chris : Ouais, et à chaque fois c'est en rouge. Mais c'est pas le seul moyen de s'en rendre compte. Tu te souviens de Waterfall, quand il y avait des flaques d'eau par terre ?

Kyoya : Ouais, je m'en souviens.

Chris : En Génocide, quand tu regardes dans les flaques d'eau, tu vois pas ton reflet. Tu vois le mien…

Kyoya : C'est glauque putain !

Chris : Oui. Putain, chaque meurtre de boss fait super mal au cœur…

Kyoya : Pauvre Ryuto, lui qui était tout gentil…

Chris : Sa mort est juste horrible ! Il reste plus que sa tête par terre, vu que c'est un squelette, et ensuite elle part en poussière… Comme si tu lui avais écrasé le crâne…

Kyoya : Eh bah c'est Ryuga qui doit être vénère après !

Chris : Ah oui, ça il l'est… Ah et puis t'as raté Dashan en mode ultra badass !

Kyoya : Il l'était déjà.

Chris : Mais t'as pas vu sa deuxième forme ! The Undying ! ^^

Kyoya : The…Undying ? L'immortel quoi.

Chris : Ouais, je t'explique. Quand tu tues Dashan une première fois, il commence à partir en poussière, ce qui est normal vu que les monstres se transforment en poussière quand on les tue. Mais au dernier moment, il se ressaisit et refuse de mourir, de te laisser tuer tout le monde sans rien faire ! Et boum, il prend la forme de The Undying et le combat devient ATROCEMENT dur ! Et la musique est trop cool aussi.

Kyoya : Attends…il est censé mourir mais il s'accroche ? Pourquoi on dirait un truc d'humain ? Mei-Mei avait dit que l'ÂME des monstres se détruit presque immédiatement…

Chris : Ah, ça c'est parce que Dashan est pas comme les autres monstres ! Il y a un truc que tu sais pas sur lui !

Kyoya : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas…

Chris : Euh oui, c'est possible… Mais bon, bref. Donc oui, Dashan a un secret assez balèze : c'est le seul monstre de l'Underground qui possède la DÉTERMINATION !

Kyoya : J'ai même plus la force d'être choqué, j'ai trop chaud… Donc j'ai juste une question : comment c'est possible ?

Chris : Personne ne sait vraiment, c'est jamais dit dans le jeu… Les théories fusent du coup ! L'une des plus populaires, c'est que Dashan a obtenu la DÉTERMINATION accidentellement…à cause de Mei-Mei.

Kyoya : Encore elle ?

Chris : Elle aurait pas fait exprès pour une fois ! En fait, tu te souviens du moment où elle a dit à Dashan qu'elle se servait simplement des algues pour faire de la glace ?

Kyoya : Oui, elle s'excusait parce qu'elle lui avait fait croire que les algues avaient une grand importance scientifique.

Chris : Eh bah ça viendrait de là ! À Waterfall, on peut trouver les Chaussons de Danse, un objet d'ATTAQUE. Et tu sais où on trouve cet objet ?

Kyoya : Dans…dans des algues ?

Chris : Bingo ! La théorie est que les Chaussons de Danse, imprégnés de DÉTERMINATION, aient en quelque sorte contaminé les algues. Mei-Mei aurait ramassé des algues dans le coin et s'en serait servi pour faire de la glace ! Et Dashan l'a mangée.

Kyoya : Mais c'est bizarre quand même… Le corps des monstres ne peut pas encaisser la DÉTERMINATION, on l'a bien vu toi et moi, ça les fait fondre ! Pourquoi Dashan peut avoir cette énergie en lui ?

Chris : Euh…justement… C'est la DÉTERMINATION qui permet à Dashan de prendre une deuxième forme dans la run Génocide…mais c'est aussi ce qui causera sa perte. Le surplus est tel qu'à la fin du combat, quand tu le tues une deuxième fois, il se met à fondre…

Kyoya : Mon Dieu, ça doit être dégoûtant…

Chris : Oui, le pauvre…

Kyoya : Et…Ryuga ? Je l'affronte en Génocide, non ?

Chris : Oui, c'est lui le boss final ! Et il est très remonté. En même temps, t'as tué son frère et tous ses amis…

Kyoya : Ouais…

Chris : D'ailleurs, tu le croises plusieurs fois et, en Génocide, il te dit souvent UNE phrase qui est devenue hyper culte ! « You're gonna have a bad time. »

Kyoya : Ah ouais, le mec te donne direct la couleur. Il te dit comme ça « Tu vas passer un sale moment. » !

Chris : Bah il sait ce que tu fais, donc il te met en garde ! Et après tu l'affrontes, et tu regrettes un peu ta Génocide parce que le combat est PUTAIN DE DUR !

Kyoya : Caaaaalme ! Serre ta bouteille…

Chris : *serre sa bouteille d'eau glacée* Ouais… N'empêche, la technique pour vaincre Ryuga est super fourbe.

Kyoya : Ah bon ?

Chris : Ouais. Pendant le combat, Ryuga te met tout dans la tronche mais il finit par fatiguer. Il est pas habitué à se battre… Vers la fin, il décide de t'empêcher de te battre pour de bon ! Il garde son tour, mais il fait rien. Il te regarde juste. Et tant qu'il ne te donne pas ton tour, tu ne peux pas l'attaquer… Et pour gagner, il faut attendre qu'il s'endorme.

Kyoya : Qu'il…s'endorme ?

Chris : Ouais, et ensuite tu l'attaques comme un fourbe dans son sommeil et tu lui colles presque 1 million de points de dégâts ! Il a qu'un seul PV hein… Et voilà, Ryuga est mort aussi…

Kyoya : *air renfrogné*

Chris : Hé, relax mec ! Il va bien hein !

Kyoya : Je sais, mais ça fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs… Euh…mais j'viens de remarquer un truc… T'as dit que c'était le boss final, pas vrai ?

Chris : Ouais, en run Génocide c'est lui le boss final.

Kyoya : Bah…et Tsubasa ? Je l'affronte pas ?

Chris : Euh…tu te retrouves face à lui, mais Damian débarque et le bute direct ^^'

Kyoya : Ah bah d'accord…

Chris : Tu tues Damian aussi, et c'est sûrement la mort la plus déchirante du jeu…

Kyoya : Parce que c'est Gingka en réalité, pas vrai ?

Chris : Ouais. Pendant la run Génocide, Damian te suit de très près parce qu'il t'admire ! Mais une fois qu'il se retrouve face à toi, tu lui fais peur. Il sent bien que tu vas le tuer. Alors il te supplie…et il prend la voix de Gingka en le faisant… Mais tu le tues, sans pitié. Enfin, c'est moi, mais c'est toi qui tiens le couteau…

Kyoya : Donc tu tues ta mère adoptive, ton frère adoptif… Je comprends que tu détestais l'humanité, mais eux tu les aimais, non ?

Chris : Ouais, mais je suis ce que le joueur veut que je fasse ! Tu es mon pantin, et moi je suis le pantin du joueur. C'est ça ce qui rend la Génocide intéressante, bien qu'horrible. Le jeu te remet en face de tes responsabilités de joueur ! C'est TOI qui décides de tuer tout le monde, c'est TOI le meurtrier, tu ne peux pas rejeter la faute sur un personnage du jeu, en l'occurrence le mien, parce que personne ne t'a forcé à tuer. Le monstre, c'est toi, en tant que joueur.

Kyoya : Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est intéressant ! Horrible, mais intéressant…

Chris : Bon, la Génocide a des bons côtés ! C'est grâce à cette run que le perso de Ryuga est le perso préféré de presque tout le fandom ! Et le thème de son combat avec.

Kyoya : C'est parce que son combat est badass, pas vrai ?

Chris : Exact. Et puis « Mégalovania », c'est quand même une super musique n_n

Kyoya : Faudrait que je l'écoute tiens !

Chris : Ouais, mais un autre jour… Là il fait trop chaud…

Kyoya : Quand même, Undertale c'est un super jeu.

Chris : Bah c'est un jeu qui aime bien jouer avec ses joueurs ! Rien que le principe que le jeu ait des personnages qui savent qu'ils sont dans un jeu, ça fait toujours son petit effet.

Kyoya : La Génocide est quand même horrible… Tuer tout le monde comme ça…

Chris : Techniquement, tu tues pas tout le monde. Tu n'tues pas Masamune parce que c'est un fantôme, tu ne tues pas Dynamis parce que c'est pas un boss, et pareil pour Mei-Mei et Yu.

Kyoya : Ouais, enfin j'imagine même pas leurs vies après le meurtre de tous leurs amis…

Chris : Pas faux… Je sais qu'il existe un fangame où nos persos reviennent finir le boulot et où on tue ceux qu'on avait épargné. R.I.P. Dynamis, qui n'avait rien demandé…

Kyoya : C'est clair qu'il avait rien fait le pauvre…

Chris : On affronte aussi le Riverman dans ce fangame. Bordel, son combat est trop stylé ! J'en regretterais presque que ce ne soit pas un vrai combat du jeu…

Kyoya : C'est à ça que servent les fangames !

Chris : C'est vrai ! C'est aussi grâce aux fangames que les AUs prennent vie.

Kyoya : Ouais, mais on digresse là…

Chris : C'est la chaleur…

 _Alors que les deux fondent dans le canapé, la porte de la baie vitrée coulisse et Ryuga entre dans le salon. La canicule le fait transpirer lui aussi et sa peinture corporelle effet squelette a bien coulé comme il faut ! D'un autre côté, la sueur souligne encore plus sa musculature d'apollon, au grand dam de Kyoya qui doit se retenir de saigner du nez. Chris a un peu le seum lui, se sentant soudainement aussi musclé qu'une brindille…_

Ryuga : Putain, que j'ai chaud moi… Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans le congélateur de la cave.

Kyoya : On a chaud aussi…

Chris : Ouais, bientôt on va se transformer en flaques de sueur…

Ryuga : *ricane* Je vois ça. Vous avez trempé le canapé.

Kyoya et Chris : On s'en fouuuuuuuuut…

Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Allez, essayez de pas vous décomposer dans le canapé.

Chris : On essaie, on essaie…

Kyoya : Tu vas vraiment aller faire une sieste dans le congélo ?

Ryuga : Nan, je disais ça pour déconner. Je vais juste aller faire la sieste dans la chambre, il y fait plus frais. Chris, t'as interdiction de rentrer.

Chris : Je risque pas de me décoller d'ici de toute façon…

Ryuga : *au pieds des escaliers* Je dis ça parce que je vais faire ma sieste nu. D'ailleurs Kyoya, si tu veux me rejoindre… *fait un clin d'œil et monte*

Kyoya : *rougit comme une écrevisse*

Chris : -_-'

 _Et c'est ainsi que Chris et Kyoya passèrent une journée de canicule à discuter de run et à fondre. La journée fut chaude ! Très chaude ! Et la semaine prochaine…l'ambiance va se refroidir pour l'AU que les deux iront visiter._

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu comptes finir tous tes chapitres bonus sur des sous-entendus ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Et tu feras quoi si c'est le cas ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je ragerai dans mon coin…_**

 ** _Chris : LOL !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est quel AU la semaine prochaine ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hé, tu crois vraiment que je vais vendre la mèche ? Patience !_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as de l'espoir, Ryu…_**

 ** _Chris : Bon, à mercredi les gens !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, et laissez les reviews de l'amour n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : À la prochaine._**


	24. Bonus : Kyoya découvre DustTale !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Attention, attention, préparez les pots de crème glacée ! Déprime en approche !_**

 ** _Moi : Euh oui, chapitre AU aujourd'hui et il est pas très joyeux ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Youhou, un chapitre de déprime !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et donc, ça c'est un de tes AUs préférés Wonder ?_**

 ** _Moi : …Oui ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : Psychopathe…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, tu le découvres ? n_n_**

 ** _Chris : -_-'_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, donc aujourd'hui le chapitre n'est pas très drôle, mais j'adore vraiment cet AU ! Donc, profitez bien quand même ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, essayez de pas déprimer quand même._**

 ** _Kyoya : En vrai, c'est un peu drôle à la fin !_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Chris : Ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merciiii, hihi n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi tu grimaces quand tu rigoles ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai mal aux abdos à cause de ma muscu de vendredi…TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se retient de rire*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Fairy Selene : Ça faisait longtemps ! Toujours un plaisir de voir ta bouille dans mes reviews n_n  
Une telle déferlante de compliments, ça va droit dans mon kokoro TTvTT_**

 ** _Marius : En fait, l'idée de la « maladie de Némésis » me vient de Saint Seiya Oméga ! Dans l'anime, les cinq chevaliers qu'on suivait dans Saint Seiya ont été contaminés par un cosmos des ténèbres qui les empêche d'utiliser correctement leur cosmos à eux ! Bon, ça les tue pas mais ça draine leur énergie s'ils essaient d'utiliser leur cosmos et ça leur fait une tâche bizarre quelque part sur le corps ^^  
Nan mais Ryuga est tellement bien gaulé en même temps…*_*  
P.S : En vrai, Present Mic et Aizawa sont un peu ex-aequo dans ma tête. Je les aime tellement tous les deux, mais dans des registres différents ! Quant à Dabi, je pense qu'on est beaucoup à l'aimer parce qu'il est très classe, mystérieux…et canon, faut bien le reconnaître !  
Je jure que si le KiriBaku ne devient pas canon, je vais pousser un cri de rage qu'on entendra jusqu'au Japon, et ensuite je tue des enfants pour me passer les nerfs ! KiriBaku putain, ce ship est trop bien *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Alors tête d'algue, il était bon ton dîner aux chandelles ? Zoro : La ferme. Alyssa : Ça veut dire oui ! Moi : Et…le dessert ? *v* Zoro : *rougit* Que… ?! Mais va te faire foutre ! Alyssa : Ça veut dire oui aussiiiiiiii n_n Zoro : Je vais vous tuer. Moi : Hihihihihi n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je suis assez fière de cette idée de tâche parasite. En dehors de Saint Seiya Oméga, je me suis aussi inspirée de creepypastas pour l'aspect peu ragoutant n_n  
Hihi, les rapprochements entre Chris et Dynamis, c'est pas fini ^^_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Je viens d'une ville où le rugby est limite une religion, donc j'aime les plaquages ! Et comme Chris est américain, je me suis dit que je remplacerais le rugby par le football américain, comme ces deux sports se ressemblent beaucoup n_n  
T'inquiète, le développement de relation entre Ryuga et Kyoya est en chemin ! Et pareil pour les rapprochements entre Chris et Dynamis ^^_**

* * *

 _Et oui, vous l'attendiez avec impatience pour certains : voilà le nouveau chapitre AU ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite, préparez-vous à un AU clairement moins drôle qu'UnderFell ou UnderSwap… Là, on entre dans un de mes AUs préférés, mais un AU très sombre. Très très sombre. Kyoya et Chris se réveillent tous les deux, en même temps pour une fois, et se massent le crâne. Ils ont tous les deux très mal à la tête. Kyoya est le premier à se redresser, envahi d'un malaise particulièrement désagréable. Le vert et son narrateur blond ont atterri à Snowdin, comme les deux fois précédentes, mais quelque chose est affreusement angoissant dans ce Snowdin là. Tout est silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux…_

Chris : *se relève à son tour* Oh ma têêêêêêêêête…é_è

Kyoya : Toi aussi t'as l'impression de t'être fait rouler dessus ?

Chris : Oui…

Kyoya : Bon…je veux pas t'inquiéter, mais je le sens pas du tout cet AU !

Chris : Oh je te rassure, moi non plus.

Kyoya : C'est pas vraiment rassurant, tu le sais ça… ?

Chris : Oui, désolé…

Kyoya : Je sais pas dans quel AU on est, mais c'est clairement trop silencieux…

Chris : Je partage cet avis…

Kyoya : *tousse* Putain ! J'ai le nez et la gorge qui me piquent !

Chris : *regarde par terre* C'est quoi ces traces grises dans la neige ?

 _Comme le blond est intangible, c'est Kyoya qui met sa main dans les étranges traces grises. Le vert se retrouve avec des petites particules grises sur les mains qui volent très vite dans tous les sens. Certaines partent d'ailleurs dans les bronches de Kyoya, le faisant encore tousser et presque éternuer._

Kyoya : *tousse* C'est de la poussière ! Bordel, il y en a plein, ça me pique !

Chris : De la…poussière ? Oh putain de meeeeeeeerde ! TT_TT

Kyoya : Ola, vu ta réaction, je crois qu'il faut que je m'inquiète…

Chris : De la poussière en abondance, un silence hyper pesant… Pas de doute, on est dans DustTale…

Kyoya : DustTale ?

Chris : Un AU pas des masses joyeux…

Kyoya : Super…

? : Ouais Ryuto je sais. Oui, en tuant Dashan j'aurais sans doute une chance. Il faut juste que j'arrive à prendre l'humain de vitesse.

Chris : Oh bordel ! Kyoya, PLANQUE-TOI ET VITE ! é_è

 _Kyoya ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et fonce se planquer derrière un arbre. Il a reconnu la voix, même si elle était lointaine. C'est celle de Ryuga… Bien planqué derrière son arbre avec Chris, le vert voit cette autre version de son amant arriver en marchant. Il ressemble en tout point au Ryuga d'Undertale, à la seule nuance qu'il porte sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête et qu'il semble couvert de poussière._

Kyoya : *chuchote* Pourquoi tu m'as dit de me planquer ?

Chris : Tu l'as pas entendu ?!

Kyoya : *chuchote* Si, il parlait de tuer Dashan…

Chris : Non mais il y a pas que ça ! Tu tiltes pas un truc ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Euh… ?

Chris : Il a parlé à Ryuto ! Et est-ce que tu le vois le Ryuto ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Non…

Chris : Et tu te dis pas qu'il y a un problème ?!

Kyoya : *chuchote* Okay, j'ai compris, calme-toi…

Dust Ryuga : Mmh… Toujours pas de reset ? L'humain prend son temps. Peu importe. On attendra aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Cette fois, je le tuerai. J'aurai assez de LOVE pour ça.

 _Dust Ryuga s'en va alors, par où il est arrivé, et Kyoya et son narrateur sortent prudemment de derrière leur arbre. Le vert ne comprend pas grand-chose de cet AU, mais il a bien compris que ce Ryuga est un meurtrier et qu'il n'a sans doute plus toute sa tête…_

Kyoya : *sort prudemment de derrière son arbre* Il est parti…

Chris : S'il te voit, t'auras intérêt à courir vite…

Kyoya : Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas m'expliquer cet AU ou continuer de me faire flipper ?!

Chris : Okay, mais tu vas regretter ! Déjà, ne t'attends pas à croiser quelqu'un, en dehors de Ryuga.

Kyoya : Euh…pourquoi ?

Chris : Parce qu'ils sont tous morts ! Tous ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de poussière partout, c'est parce que les monstres deviennent instantanément de la poussière quand ils meurent.

Kyoya : TOUS ?!

Chris : Oui, tous. Et c'est Ryuga qui les a tous tués.

Kyoya : O_O

Chris : Ah mais je t'avais prévenu que tu le regretterais !

Kyoya : N-non mais juste…pourquoi ?!

Chris : Viens, on va essayer d'atteindre le village. Je vais te raconter sur le chemin.

 _Le vert prend donc le chemin du village de Snowdin, totalement sur ses gardes. Il a maintenant bien compris que Dust Ryuga est dangereux, et que c'est donc dans son intérêt de rester discret. Près de lui, le blond commence à lui raconter l'histoire de l'AU._

Chris : En fait, cet AU part du principe de la run Génocide. Tu te souviens hein… Je te possède, tu tues tout le monde et tout ça.

Kyoya : Ouais, je m'en souviens ouais.

Chris : Dans cet AU, toi et moi, enfin surtout moi, on faisait des run Génocide en boucle. On tuait tout le monde, on faisait un reset et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Kyoya : T'es un putain de sadique en fait.

Chris : C'est pas moi, c'est mon perso ! Et puis c'est que si le joueur se lance dans une Génocide… Mais bref. À force de faire des run Génocide en boucle, Dust Ryuga a fini par s'en rendre compte. Il a compris que tu…que je m'amusais à tuer tous ses amis, et lui, en boucle. Et il s'est mis en tête de m'arrêter, peu importe comment.

Kyoya : Oh putain…

Chris : Il en est arrivé à la conclusion que ce qui me rendait si fort, c'était mon EXP et mon LOVE. Et donc…que s'il tuait tout le monde à ma place, il en aurait assez pour me battre et me faire arrêter cette boucle…

Kyoya : Attends ! Mais dans le tas…il y avait pas son frère… ?

Chris : *expression sombre* Il l'a tué lui aussi, et d'une manière horrible… Il l'a cloué au sol avec des os et il l'a…explosé lentement à coups de Gaster Blaster.

Kyoya : *a envie de vomir* Oh mon Dieu…

Chris : Dust...a commencé à perdre la tête dès le moment où il a pris sa décision et où il a commencé à tuer. Mais…tuer son propre frère, ça a achevé de démonter sa santé mentale.

Kyoya : *blanc comme la neige* Tu m'étonnes…

Chris : Putain, la mort de Ryuto est vraiment atroce, heureusement qu'on la verra pas. Elle est tellement triste… _(Il y a un fangame sur l'AU de DustTale, et le moment de la mort de Papyrus m'a fait chialer la première fois TT_TT)_

Kyoya : *relève la tête* On est arrivés à Snowdin.

 _Le village de Snowdin est vide, personne à l'horizon. Les guirlandes sur le panneau indiquant « Bienvenue à Snowdin » sont cassées, le sapin au centre du village est renversé et tous les cadeaux qui étaient au pied de son tronc sont en morceaux. Le silence règne et de la poussière volète, rendant Kyoya encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Chris regarde à l'horizon puis court dans la direction du restaurant du village. L'enseigne « Chez Dynamis » est de travers, les vitres sont brisées et la porte défoncée… Kyoya rejoint son ami et narrateur et retient un cri de stupeur en entrant dans le restaurant. Tout est renversé, on dirait qu'une tornade est rentrée et a tout ravagé. Au centre du restaurant, il y a la tenue de serveur de Dynamis…et de la poussière._

Chris : *penché sur l'uniforme* Même lui…

Kyoya : Pauvre Dynamis…

Chris : *regarde plus attentivement* De l'eau. L'uniforme est humide. Il lui a jeté de l'eau… Évidemment, pour un monstre de feu c'est fatal...

Kyoya : *soupire*

Dust Ryuga : *entre* Je sais Ryuto. Oui, on a du boulot devant nous mais j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant.

Kyoya : *se jette derrière une table renversée*

Chris : *le rejoint* Bordel, j'espère qu'il t'a pas vu…

Kyoya : *chuchote* Moi aussi…

 _Heureusement pour lui, Dust Ryuga n'a pas vu Kyoya. Il fouille derrière le comptoir et en sort une bouteille de ketchup. Satisfait, Dust Ryuga s'installe au comptoir et enlève sa capuche, ce qui donne à Kyoya l'occasion de voir son visage. Et quel visage ! Dust Ryuga est exactement comme le vrai Ryuga, à un petit détail près : son œil droit est rouge et son œil gauche est bleu entouré de rouge. De temps en temps, cet œil bicolore tressaute, comme pris d'un tic._

Kyoya : *chuchote* Il fait super peur…

Chris : Il est fou en même temps…

Dust Ryuga : Oui Ryuto, on y va. Ne t'énerve pas frérot. On va attendre l'arrivée de l'humain. Je pense que je vais aller tuer Mei-Mei. Sa machine d'extraction de DÉTERMINATION est dangereuse pour moi. *sort en remettant sa capuche*

Kyoya : *attend que Dust soit bien sorti pour sortir de derrière la table* T'avais dit que tout le monde était mort !

Chris : Oui, bah c'est le cas ! Tout le monde meurt en boucle ! En voulant annuler la boucle des run Génocide, Dust Ryuga en a créé une nouvelle sans le vouloir et sans le savoir. Une boucle où il tue tout le monde, sauf Dashan parce que je lui pique le kill, mais où il finit quand même par se faire tuer…

Kyoya : Vraiment, cet AU respire la joie de vivre…

Chris : Et encore, il y en a des pires !

Kyoya : Sinon, tu m'expliques pourquoi il parle à Ryuto alors qu'il l'a tué ?

Chris : En fait, le fantôme de son frère est censé être avec lui… Aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment le cas ou si Dust Ryuga est juste devenu tellement fou qu'il a des hallucinations.

Kyoya : Je ne sais pas laquelle est la plus plausible, mais les deux sont flippantes…

Chris : Bah quand on sait que dans cet AU, Ryuto a accepté que son propre frère le tue…

Kyoya : Attends, QUOI ?!

Chris : Quand Dust a tué son frère, il lui a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se fasse tuer par lui plutôt que par l'humain. Ryuto s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Dust de le tuer…alors il l'a accepté. Il a dit à son frère que si le fait de le tuer le rendait heureux, alors il était heureux lui aussi…

Kyoya : Bon okay, c'est qui le sadique qui a créé cet AU ?

Chris : Je sais pas et je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Kyoya : Bon, en attendant, on doit aller au Labo.

Chris : Me dis pas que tu t'es mis en tête d'empêcher Dust Ryuga de tuer Mei-Mei ?!

Kyoya : Et si c'était le cas, hein ?

Chris : Tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter ! À ce stade, il a déjà un niveau de LOVE super élevé comparé à toi qui n'a jamais obtenu le moindre petit point d'EXP ! Tu es incapable de l'arrêter.

Kyoya : *serre les dents de rage*

Chris : Kyoya, je dis ça pour toi ! C'est super dangereux cette histoire ! S'il te voit, il hésitera pas à te massacrer… Et puis t'as vraiment envie d'assister à un meurtre ?!

Kyoya : *part vers le Riverman* Je m'en tape de tout ça ! Je peux pas rester les bras croisés, sinon je pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir !

Chris : *soupire* Okay, j'ai compris. T'es passé en mode « tête de mule », donc je peux abandonner l'idée de te faire changer d'avis ! Mais essaie d'être un peu prudent au moins…

 _Le vert hoche la tête et rejoint le Riverman, debout dans sa barque. Lui au moins, Dust ne l'a pas tué… Le Riverman conduit Kyoya jusqu'à Hotland, pile devant le Labo, et le vert et le blond se ruent à l'intérieur. Dust Ryuga est déjà là, c'est évident vu comment tout est retourné. Kyoya remarque alors que la porte menant au Labo Originel est ouverte. Le vert court dans l'ascenseur, qui n'a pas l'air cassé, et descend jusqu'au Labo Originel sans dégâts. En arrivant en bas, il entend des bruits. Il court jusque dans le hall et a juste le temps d'apercevoir Dust Ryuga qui se dirige du côté où se trouve la machine d'extraction de DÉTERMINATION._

Kyoya : La machine d'extraction… Tu crois qu'elle pourrait arrêter Dust Ryuga ?

Chris : Techniquement, oui. Tout le LOVE dans le corps de Dust Ryuga lui apporte la DÉTERMINATION d'un humain, et si la machine parvient à l'extraire, alors il redeviendra faible. Bon par contre, ça lui enlèvera pas sa folie…

Kyoya : Ce serait déjà bien de le rendre inoffensif.

Chris : Oui…

 _Kyoya suit Dust Ryuga en étant discret, puis finit par se retrouver dans la salle de la machine d'extraction de DÉTERMINATION. Mei-Mei est là aussi, près de l'écran qui contrôle la machine. Dust est pile dans l'axe de la machine._

Mei-Mei : Je suis désolée Ryuga, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Tu es beaucoup trop déterminé ! Pardonne-moi… *active la machine*

 _Les yeux de la machine s'illuminent et un grand vrombissement emplit la pièce. Dust Ryuga perd le sourire psychotique qu'il arborait jusque-là et regarde avec angoisse la machine près de lui. Si la machine d'extraction de DÉTERMINATION lui enlève sa DÉTERMINATION, alors tout l'EXP qu'il a amassé pour faire augmenter son LOVE disparaitra aussi. Tous ses meurtres auront alors été inutiles… Le vrombissement de la machine se fait de plus en plus fort puis, soudainement, cesse. Les yeux de la machine s'éteignent et Mei-Mei lance des regards paniqués vers l'écran._

Mei-Mei : Qu-quoi ?! Non, c'est impossible ! La machine, elle… !

Chris : Oh non… La machine a un dysfonctionnement…

Kyoya : *déglutit difficilement*

Mei-Mei : *pianote l'écran avec panique* Non non NON ! Non…

Dust Ryuga : *reprend son sourire malsain*

Mei-Mei : *sanglote* Pitié, Ryuga. Ne fais pas ça…

 _Mais il y a bien longtemps que Dust Ryuga n'a plus aucune pitié. Il lève la main droite, sa main gauche dans la poche de son sweat couvert de poussière, et un os sort du sol. L'os empale Mei-Mei en plein dans son ventre, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur, puis se rétracte dans le sol. Le sang de la Scientifique Royale se répand sur le sol, puis la jeune fille part en poussière après très peu de temps. Derrière Dust Ryuga, Chris a perdu ses couleurs et Kyoya garde la bouche ouverte, comme s'il avait envie de crier mais que le cri ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge._

Dust Ryuga : *toujours dos à Kyoya et Chris* Une bonne chose de faite. J'ai de la chance que cette machine ait quelques problèmes.

Chris : *rigole nerveusement* Je crois que je vais vomir, haha…

Dust Ryuga : *se retourne* Oui Ryuto, on y retourne. On doit encore démonter son robot mais…

Kyoya : *croise le regard de Dust Ryuga* Merde…

 _Les yeux rouges, et pour le gauche partiellement bleus, de Dust Ryuga sondent les yeux bleus de Kyoya et son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à devenir véritablement effrayant. Même le Joker aurait l'air plus sain d'esprit que Dust à ce moment-là._

Dust Ryuga : Enfin, humain. Tu as mis du temps à reset. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à t'affronter, mais que dirais-tu d'un petit combat d'échauffement ? J'ai encore besoin de LOVE.

Kyoya : *paralysé par la peur* J-je…

Dust Ryuga : *perd son sourire et fronce les sourcils* Que… ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont bleus ?

Kyoya : Hein… ?

Chris : Euh oui, c'est une spécificité de la Génocide. Quand je te possède, tes yeux prennent la couleur des miens. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas… _(En vrai, je ne sais plus si c'est vraiment le cas dans le jeu mais le fandom représente presque toujours Frisk possédé(e) par Chara comme ça…^^')_

Dust Ryuga : *a l'air énervé et perdu* Ce n'est pas… ! Oui, je sais Ryuto ! Non, je ne vais pas l'épargner mais je veux comprendre !

Kyoya : *déglutit* Je…je ne suis pas celui que tu penses ! Je ne veux pas tuer tout le monde…

Dust Ryuga : *sourire en coin* C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, humain ? Tes petits stratagèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.

Kyoya : Mais c'est la vérité ! C'est pour ça que mes yeux sont bleus ! Je ne suis même pas armé !

Dust Ryuga : *sursaute puis se lance dans une conversation avec son « frère »* Tu crois que c'est possible ? Oui, oui je sais qu'il est fourbe… Mais ses yeux… Et en plus il a raison, il n'a pas d'arme. Oui c'est bizarre… Je sais Ryuto. Je sais que tu veux que ton meurtre serve à quelque chose mais… Non, je ne te trahirai jamais ! Tu es mon frère ! Mais… *marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles*

Chris : Je veux pas paraitre chiant Kyoya, mais là ce serait le bon moment pour PARTIR EN COURANT !

Kyoya : *voix étranglée* Oui je sais…mais j'ai l'impression d'être paralysé. J'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes…

Dust Ryuga : *arrête soudainement de marmonner et commence à rire* Hahahaha… Hahahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Chris : Oh putaaaaaaaaaain…é_è

Kyoya : *sent des sueurs froides dans son dos*

Dust Ryuga : *gros sourire de psychopathe* Humain, je ne pense pas que tu sois celui que j'attendais…mais… Hahahaha ! C'est dommage pour toi d'avoir croisé ma route. Tu ne m'as rien fait. Tu n'as rien fait à personne mais…

Kyoya : *flippe* Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

Dust Ryuga : HAHAHAHA ! Tu peux me supplier, ça ne changera rien. J'ai besoin de LOVE alors…hahahaha ! You're gonna have a MAD TIME ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

 _Tout en riant comme le fou qu'il est, Dust fait apparaitre des Gaster Blasters derrière lui, son œil gauche s'illuminant d'une flamme violette. Il arme les Gaster Blasters, puis tire. Le bruit des armes magiques est assourdissant et Kyoya ferme les yeux, prêt à ressentir la douleur atroce de se faire déchirer par des rayons lasers magiques. Mais, avant même de ressentir cette douleur, le vert sombre dans un brouillard noir. Il s'est évanoui…_

* * *

Ryuga : Kyoya ! Hé bébé, réveille-toi !

 _Le vert ouvre les yeux en sursaut et tombe sur le visage inquiet de son petit-ami. Il regarde autour de lui et constate que c'est la nuit. Kyoya se rappelle alors soudainement qu'il était effectivement en train de dormir avant de partir dans l'AU de DustTale. En sentant les mains de Ryuga essuyer ses joues, il se rend aussi compte qu'il pleurait…_

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Kyoya ? T'as déjà fait des cauchemars, mais pas au point de crier et de pleurer…

Kyoya : Je…j'ai pas fait un cauchemar… C'est encore ces conneries d'AUs…

Ryuga : Celui-là avait l'air horrible. Ça ne m'étonne pas du coup d'avoir entendu Chris crier aussi dans le grenier.

Kyoya : Ah, c'est pour ça que tu chuchotes pas…

Ryuga : C'était quoi cet AU alors ?

Kyoya : DustTale… Il y avait cet autre toi, complètement fou… Il a voulu me tuer…

Ryuga : *caresse les cheveux de Kyoya* Ah ouais ?

Kyoya : Ouais… Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment mourir dans un AU, mais j'ai pas envie de savoir…

Ryuga : Tout va bien, t'es à l'abri ici. Je ne laisserai jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible t'arriver. Je te protègerai toujours.

Kyoya : *un peu surpris* R-Ryuga ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai pas le droit d'être sympa ?

Kyoya : *sourit* Ah si, mais c'est surprenant venant de toi quand même.

Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Ah oui ? Et ça te…

Chris : *entre en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre et saute dans le lit, entre Ryuga et Kyoya* Aaaaah, Kyoya tu vas bien ! Merci putain ! TT_TT

Ryuga : *veine du front qui palpite* NAN MAIS C'EST BON, JE TE DÉRANGE ?!

Chris : Ouais bah pardon mais là, j'avais besoin de vérifier ! J'ai bien cru que c'était fini cette fois ! TT_TT

Ryuga : -_-

Kyoya : *rigole doucement* Ouais, je vais bien…

Chris : *s'installe dans le lit* Je reste là pour la nuit ! Je pourrai pas dormir tout seul au grenier, j'ai trop peur…

Ryuga : *hyper énervé* MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX ?! DÉGAGE, SALETÉ DE SQUATTEUR ! è_é

Chris : *yeux de chiot battu* S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Juste pour cette nuit…

Kyoya : Allez Ryuga, juste pour cette fois. Crois-moi, on a vécu un léger traumatisme là…

Ryuga : *grogne* Bon, OKAY ! Mais je te préviens saleté de blond, tu dors de l'autre côté !

Chris : *se met du côté de la table de chevet* Merci ! ^^

Ryuga : C'est ça oui, tss…

 _C'est comme ça que les trois s'endormirent, Kyoya entre son mec et son ami et narrateur. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le vert remarque qu'il n'a rien ramené de cet AU, pour une fois. À vrai dire, si, il a ramené quelque chose, mais il ne l'a pas vu. Il n'a pas vu le sweat bleu, délavé et couvert de poussière de Dust Ryuga dans le coin de sa chambre. Pas vraiment sûre que le vert sera ravi de ce souvenir…_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Décidément, un chapitre super joyeux !_**

 ** _Chris : Pitié, dis-moi que la semaine prochaine on rigole…_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, la semaine prochaine on rigole ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tant mieux, parce que là c'est quand même vachement pas drôle._**

 ** _Kyoya : R.I.P. Mei-Mei, qui n'avait rien demandé…_**

 ** _Moi : Oui ça va, je sais ! C'est DustTale qui est comme ça ! La scène de la mort de Mei-Mei est directement tirée du fangame d'ailleurs._**

 ** _Chris : T'aime beaucoup les fangames, non ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tout à fait n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et pouquoi t'as laissé une phrase en anglais ?_**

 ** _Moi : Dans Undertale, la réplique culte de Sans c'est "You're gonna have a bad time !", mais dans DustTale il dit "You're gonna have a mad time !". En gros, ça veut dire "Tu vas passer un moment fou !" mais je trouve que ça a plus de charme en anglais n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pitié, faites que le prochain AU soit plus sympa que ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah ça, tu verras bien ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : À la prochaine._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, salut._**


	25. Bonus : Spécial Dashan

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors, c'est les vacances ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'suis trop contente d'avoir enfin un peu plus de temps n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais enfin, t'as encore des trucs à faire hein…_**

 ** _Moi : …Oui, je sais…_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est très l'ascenseur émotionnel !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, bah on s'en fout ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre bonus d'UnderBey et je l'aime beaucoup, je dois dire ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu vas la terminer quand cette fic ?!_**

 ** _Moi : J'sais pas… Quand j'aurai plus d'inspi ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Eh bah, on n'est pas rendus…_**

 ** _Moi : Hihihi n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Tant mieux, on rigole bien !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, tu dis ça parce que tu te fais pas humilier !_**

 ** _Chris : Héhé ^^_**

 ** _Moi : Fais gaffe blondinet, ça va pas durer ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Q-quoi ?! Oh non TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *ricanent* Vengeance._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

 ** _Chris : *en position fœtale sur le canapé* Pourquoi… ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Mmmmh, le bon goût de la vengeance !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Merci pour les compliments ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer ce que je fais n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Je me souviens que la première fois que je suis tombée amoureuse, j'avais très peur…parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'une autre fille. Mais une fois qu'on vit pleinement l'amour, chaque jour parait plus beau ! Mouais, ça fait un peu guimauve, mais je sais de quoi je parle n_n  
Haha, leurs relations ne vont pas se développer en seulement deux semaines ! Ça va mettre bien plus de temps, cette fanfic va s'étendre sur une assez longue période temporelle ! ^^  
P.S : J'aime le ErasMic, et puis de toute façon j'adore Aizawa et Present Mic ! Ah au fait, j'ai constaté un truc rigolo ! Depuis quelques jours, j'écoute souvent les OST de The Legend Of Zelda : Majora's Mask, mon jeu préféré de la licence, et j'ai remarqué un truc très marrant ! Le nom anglais (et peut-être japonais, ça je ne sais pas) du peuple Mojo, un peuple composé de créatures ressemblant à des arbres vivants et qui vivent justement dans la forêt et/ou près des marais, est le peuple…Deku ! Izuku est donc maintenant un Mojo pour moi XD  
Re P.S : (Alyssa : Bon, je vais à l'Alibi moi ! Moi : Tu vas rejoindre Traffy et Kiddou ? Alyssa : Ouais ! Allez, à plus n_n *s'en va* Zoro : C'est ça, ça me fera des vacances. Sanji : *revient de la cuisine* C'est bon Wonder, les cookies cuisent ! Moi : Vouiiiiiii ! Merci Sanji ^^ Zoro : T'es beaucoup trop gentil, Love Cook. Sanji : J'essaie de garantir ma survie… Moi : Il est génial ton Love Cook en tout cas ! Je l'aime bien n_n Zoro : *grogne*)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Le fangame sur HorrorTale est très beau, et il respecte hyper bien le déroulement de l'histoire de l'AU ! C'est vraiment un super fangame n_n  
Ryuga, c'est un peu comme Michael Myers, le tueur de la saga Halloween : il marche tout le temps, il court jamais, mais il parvient toujours à rattraper les gens XD  
Oula, je sais pas si Kyoya va bien le prendre… On verra bien XD_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Hihi, Ryuga et Kyoya forcés de cohabiter ! Ça va être marrant, très marrant ! ^^  
Ah nan mais c'est pas juste le cœur de Kyoya qui va être en PLS, c'est Kyoya tout entier XD_**

* * *

 _Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle compilation de délires inspirés de comics et autres trucs drôles ! La dernière fois, c'était Dynamis qui était à l'honneur. Pour cette fois, c'est le tour du capitaine de la Garde Royale qui croit que les animes sont réels : Dashan ! Ah oui, et du coup on risque de beaucoup voir Mei-Mei, Ryuto et Ryuga. Profitez bien, et rigolez bien ! Et si ça vous fait pas rire…bah j'vais aller me mettre en PLS je pense… Bref, enjoy n_n_

* * *

 **Bras de fer**

Ryuga : Hé, Dashan ! On s'fait un bras de fer ?

Dashan : *air moqueur* Pff, contre toi tas d'os ? T'as pas de force dans les bras, t'es un squelette !

Ryuga : Bah alors, t'as peur ?

Dashan : MOI ? HA ! Quelle blague, allez amène-toi ! *pose son coude sur une table*

Ryuga : *prend la main de Dashan*

Dashan : *pousse de toutes ses forces pour écraser le bras de Ryuga sur la table*

Ryuga : *résiste plutôt bien*

Dashan : *y met encore plus de force*

Ryuga : *lâche la main de Dashan d'un seul coup*

Dashan : *se met un coup de poing tout seul sans faire exprès* -_-

Ryuga : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! *part en courant*

Dashan : *le poursuit avec une lance dans sa main* REVIENS ICI, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DE BLAGUEUR DE MES DEUX ! è_é

Ryuga : *court toujours* Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !

* * *

 **Cohabitation**

Kyoya : *chuchote* Tu me rappelles ce qu'on fait ici ?

Chris : *chuchote* Quand tu dis « ici », tu veux dire « planqués sous la table du salon de Ryuga et Ryuto » ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Bah oui. En plus, il est 2H du matin… On peut pas retourner se coucher ? J'vois même pas ce qu'on fait là, tu regardes en haut des escaliers depuis tout à l'heure…

Chris : *chuchote* Héhé, tu vas voir. Depuis que Dashan squatte ici parce que vous avez cramé sa baraque, il se passe des trucs très drôles la nuit.

Dashan : *dort sur le canapé*

Kyoya : *chuchote* Je comprends pas…

Ryuga : *sort de sa chambre en t-shirt et boxer*

Kyoya : ?

Chris : *chuchote avec un grand sourire* Hihi, ça commence.

Ryuga : *descend en sifflant*

Chris : *chuchote* Ryuga se lève en plein milieu de la nuit pour manger. Encore.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Quoi…?

Ryuga : *va dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo*

Chris : *chuchote* Il ouvre la porte du frigo en grand. Encore.

Ryuga : *cherche du ketchup en sifflant*

Chris : *chuchote* Il siffle le thème de son propre personnage, comme un nerd. Encore.

Ryuga : *chope la bouteille de ketchup et referme la porte du frigo*

Chris : *chuchote* Il referme la porte du frigo en la faisant claquer le plus fort possible. Encore.

Ryuga : *repart à l'étage en buvant et en fredonnant*

Chris : *chuchote à moitié mort de rire* Dashan se retient de rendre Ryuto fils unique. Encore.

Dashan : *s'est réveillé et serre son coussin/oreiller à en déchirer les coutures* è_é

Chris : *se retient d'éclater de rire*

Kyoya : -_-'

* * *

 **Oignon VS Dashan**

Dashan : *craque ses doigts devant son plan de travail* Bien, j'ai plus qu'à couper l'oignon et j'aurais tout pour ma recette. Mei-Mei m'a dit de me méfier parce que les oignons font pleurer quand on les coupe. AH ! Comme si cet oignon pouvait me faire pleurer !

Oignon : Les animes ne sont pas réels, idiot !

Dashan : *en PLS par terre* Nioooooooooooooooooooon TT_TT

* * *

 **Mauvaise blague**

Dashan : Hé, Ryuto ! Ça te dit de faire une blague à ton frère ?

Ryuto : Tu veux dire Ryuga ?

Dashan : Bah oui, t'as pas d'autre frère…

Ryuto : D'accord, mais quoi comme blague ? ^^

Dashan : *grand sourire* Suis-moi.

Ryuga : *dort dans le canapé*

Dashan : *sort un feutre, s'approche de Ryuga et chuchote* Filme avec ton téléphone.

Ryuto : *sort son téléphone et filme sans trop comprendre*

Dashan : *dessine des conneries sur le visage de Ryuga en pouffant de rire*

Ryuto : *commence à rigoler doucement*

Dashan : *se recule pour observer son œuvre* Le blagueur devient le blagué !

Ryuga : *ouvre les yeux brusquement, avec son œil gauche entouré d'une flamme bleue*

Dashan : OH BORDEL DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! O_O

Ryuga : Courez si vous tenez à la vie.

Ryuto et Dashan : *partent en courant*

* * *

 **Ami stupide**

Dashan : Avant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens tenaient autant à leur ami stupide ! Jusqu'à ce que je m'en fasse un moi aussi. *prend Ryuto sur son épaule comme un sac à patate*

Ryuto : n_n

Dashan : Je ne connais Ryuto que depuis une journée, mais si quoi que ce soit lui arrive… *dégaine une lance* JE TUE TOUTES LES PERSONNES DANS CETTE PIÈCE ET ENSUITE JE ME TUE !

Ryuto : *a l'air content*

* * *

 **Une histoire de crush**

Ryuto : *regarde les émissions de King à la TV* Tiens, c'est marrant, ce candidat me dit quelque chose !

Dashan : *dans sa tête* Mais…mais c'est l'humain putain !

King : *sous sa forme boîte de conserve* Et donc humain, qui est le crush du docteur Mei-Mei ?

Mei-Mei : *fait non de la tête pour dire à Kyoya de ne pas répondre*

Kyoya : *sélectionne la réponse « Dashan »*

King : CORRECT !

Mei-Mei : *morte de honte*

Dashan : *bouche bée*

Ryuto : Non mais c'est marrant, il me dit vraiment quelque chose !

Dashan : *se lève et soulève le canapé, avec Ryuto dessus* OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Ryuto : Euh…Dashan ? Tu peux me reposer s'il te plait ? Et pourquoi t'es si content ?

* * *

 **Dashan et sa répartie**

Dashan : *assis à côté de King*

King : *sous sa forme normale* Dis-moi Dashan, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas réussi à vaincre un enfant humain ?

Dashan : *regarde Kyoya*

Ryuga : *debout sur un escabeau et met des hot-dogs sur la tête de Kyoya* 27, 28, 29…

Mei-Mei : *amusée* Est-ce que ça va tomber ?

Kyoya : *concentré*

Chris : *regarde en rigolant*

Dashan : Parce que…ta gueule !

King : *air amusé*

Dashan : Voilà pourquoi ! PARCE QUE TA GUEULE !

* * *

 **Ce que Dashan pense des Skélébros**

Kyoya : Hé, Dashan !

Dashan : Ouais, p'tite tête ?

Kyoya : C'est quoi le truc que tu trouves le plus bizarre à propos de Ryuga et Ryuto ?

Dashan : *se marre* Le plus bizarre ? TOUT à propos de ces mecs est bizarre !

Kyoya : Ah ouais ?

Dashan : Rien que chez eux, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ryuga a une tornade dans sa chambre qui fout le bordel, il laisse trainer une chaussette depuis des mois et ça rend Ryuto fou ! Et puis il a plein de bouquins de blagues, mais à côté il a des livres d'intello ! D'ailleurs, il écrit ses blagues sur des post-it et il les dissémine partout dans la maison ! Et puis Ryuto, il a son livre de gamin que Ryuga lui lit tous les soirs, sinon il dort pas ! Et il y a aussi la pierre de compagnie, l'évier de deux mètres… Non sérieux, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je comprends même pas la moitié !

Kyoya : Ah ouais, quand même…

Dashan : Ah et puis Ryuto ne sait pas ce qu'est le sommeil, enfin il dort mais il ne comprend pas le mot « sommeil », et Ryuga se lève parfois en plein milieu de la nuit pour manger ! Fuhuhuhuhu !

Kyoya : *à moitié mort de rire*

* * *

 **Surveille tes paroles, Dashan !**

Dashan : Hé, vous faites quoi ?

Ryuto : J'écris ma lettre au Père Noël ! ^^

Kyoya : *tient le catalogue de jouets ouvert et entoure ceux que Ryuto veut*

Ryuga : *les regarde faire en souriant*

Dashan : Ta lettre au Père Noël ? Mais Ryuto, on est au mois de juillet…

Ryuto : Je m'y prends tôt, comme ça je suis sûr que le Père Noël m'offrira ce que j'ai commandé ! Nyehehehe !

Dashan : *rigole* Mais Ryuto, rassure-moi, tu sais que le Père Noël n'est pas…

Ryuga : *entouré d'une aura sombre*

Dashan : …N'est pas…

Ryuto : *air un peu triste* N'est pas quoi ?

Ryuga : *regarde Dashan avec son œil gauche entouré d'une flamme bleue et chuchote* Vas-y enfoiré, ose le dire et je te tue sur le champ.

Dashan : *flippe* N'est paaaaaas…

Ryuto : *regarde Dashan avec sa petite bouille un peu triste*

Dashan : *prend Ryuto et Kyoya sous ses bras* N'est pas très patient, alors on fonce à la poste !

Ryuga : *redevient normal*

Ryuto : *regarde sa lettre* Oooooh, c'est vrai ? Et si c'était déjà trop tard ? Je savais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre au mois de mars… :'(

Kyoya : Euuuuuuh…Dashan, tu peux me reposer ? J'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi, hein…

Dashan : *court pour échapper à Ryuga*

* * *

 **Adoption**

Hikaru : *en train de couper une tarte cannelle-caramel en plusieurs parts*

Kyoya : *porte un pull tout doux avec écrit dessus « Petit monstre à maman »*

Dashan : Bordel, humain c'est QUOI ce pull ?!

Kyoya : Chut, moins fort ! C'est Hikaru qui me l'a fait, si elle t'entend elle va pleurer…

Dashan : *a l'air très étonné*

Chris : *assis à côté de Kyoya et porte le même pull mais pas de la même couleur*

Kyoya : Nan mais elle a développé une espèce d'affection maternelle pour moi, je la laisse faire parce que j'ai pas envie de la rendre triste…

Chris : Comme pour moi quand j'étais tombé dans l'Underground.

Hikaru : *revient avec la tarte coupée en parts* Et voilà les enfants ! Une bonne tarte cannelle-caramel, votre préférée n_n

Kyoya et Chris : *prennent chacun une part* Merci mamaaaaaaan !

Dashan : Hikaru ! Tu n'peux pas adopter tous les gens que tu croises comme ça ! C'est malsain !

Hikaru : *toute triste* Mais…comment peux-tu dire ça ? Toi aussi je t'ai fait un joli pull…

Dashan : Euh…

Hikaru : *tient un pull tout doux dans ses mains avec marqué « Monstre le plus fort » et regarde Dashan avec des yeux de chiot battu*

Dashan : *prend le pull et le met avec l'air tout gêné* Pardon maman…

Hikaru : *repart dans la cuisine toute contente*

Chris et Kyoya : *regardent Dashan en se marrant à moitié*

Dashan : …Non mais comment j'étais censé l'envoyer bouler avec la tête qu'elle me faisait… ?

* * *

 **Quand Tsubasa joue à l'entremetteur**

Tsubasa : *montre des plans à Dashan* La sécurité n'a pas besoin d'être renforcé à Hotland, je pense que tu peux rappeler tes gardes Dashan.

Dashan : Très bien, votre Majesté.

Tsubasa : *sourit* Dashan, nous ne sommes pas en réunion officielle. Tu peux m'appeler Tsubasa.

Dashan : *sourire en coin* C'est l'habitude.

Mei-Mei : *arrive toute hésitante* Vous avez demandé à me voir, M-Majesté ?

Dashan : *voit Mei-Mei et rougit instantanément*

Tsubasa : Oh ! Bien le bonjour, docteur Mei-Mei n_n

Dashan : *chuchote* Tsubasa…c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tsubasa : Eh bien, je voulais simplement t'aider. C'est bien la fille que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Dashan : *encore plus rouge*

Tsubasa : n_n

Dashan : *chope Tsubasa et l'envoie trèèèèèèèèèèès loin*

Tsubasa : Oh bordeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel O_o

Dashan : *court jusque devant Mei-Mei et s'arrête, tout essoufflé*

Mei-Mei : Euh…est-ce que ça va ?

Dashan : *reprend son souffle en regardant Mei-Mei*

Mei-Mei : *regarde Dashan avec un peu d'inquiétude*

Dashan : *chope Mei-Mei et la balance dans une poubelle juste derrière* Je…je t'aime beaucoup, okay ?!

Mei-Mei : Oh… *ressort la tête de la poubelle* Oh !

Tsubasa : *revient en titubant* J'ai réussi ^^

* * *

 **La force démesurée de Kyoya**

Ryuga : *debout sur un escabeau* Woh, pas mal gamin !

Kyoya : *a 30 hot-dogs sur sa tête* Héhé !

Ryuto : C'est plutôt impressionnant ! Mais seras-tu capable de tenir avec 30 assiettes de spaghettis préparées par le Grand Ryuto lui-même ?!

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tard…_

Kyoya : *a maintenant 30 assiettes de spaghettis sur la tête et tient toujours*

Ryuto : *sur l'escabeau* IMPOSSIBLE !

Ryuga : *rigole* Je suis surpris que tu tiennes toujours sur tes PÂTES.

Dashan : *arrive à ce moment-là* Woah ! Impressionnant ! Mais j'parie que t'es pas cabale de supporter 30 rochers !

 _Encore plusieurs minutes plus tard…_

Kyoya : *a 30 rochers sur la tête mais tient toujours*

Dashan : *sur l'escabeau* QUOI ?!

Ryuto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ryuga : Hum…^^'

Dashan : COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?! EST-CE QUE CE GOSSE EST VRAIMENT HUMAIN ?!

Kyoya : *sourire fier*

Dashan *sourire carnassier* NON ! IL DOIT Y AVOIR UNE LIMITE À SA FORCE ! ET JE VAIS LA TROUVER ! PRÉPARE-TOI !

 _ENCORE plusieurs minutes plus tard…_

Dashan : Non… C'est impossible… Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

Ryuga : Euuuuuuuuuuh…

Kyoya : *a un immense tas de plein de trucs différents sur sa tête et tient toujours debout*

King : *allongé au sommet du tas de trucs en mode diva* Oooooh oui, le sommet ! La place qui me revient de droit !

Ryuto : *coincé dans le tas de trucs* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Yu : *aussi dans le tas de truc* Hoiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je sui Yu ! n_n

Dashan : MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ?!

Kyoya : Lol !

* * *

 **Sourire**

Ryuto : Dashan ! Merci d'être venu à mon anniversaire n_n

Dashan : AH ! J'allais pas rater ça quand même !

Ryuga : *discute avec Hikaru en souriant*

Dashan : *regarde Ryuga avec un air un peu perturbé* Euh…Ryuto ?

Ryuto : Oui ?

Dashan : Pourquoi ton frangin sourit tout le temps ? Sérieux, ça me fait flipper à force…

Ryuto : Hein ? Mais il sourit pas, c'est juste son visage… _(Bah oui, c'est un squelette XD)_

Dashan : …

* * *

 **Aveu difficile**

Mei-Mei : Hum…Dashan ? J'peux te dire quelque chose ?

Dashan : Bien sûr Mei. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mei-Mei : Hum…euh…c-c'est un peu…dur à te dire…euh…

Dashan : Mei ?

Mei-Mei : *prend une grande inspiration puis parle très vite* Tu prononces pas bien manga ! Tu dis magna mais le bon terme est manga !

Dashan : …

Mei-Mei : … ?

Dashan : Est-ce que…est-ce que je disais bien anime au moins ?!

Mei-Mei : Hein ? Oh, ça oui tu le dis bien…

Dashan : *appuyé contre un mur* Okayyyyyyy… Un jour, je retrouverai la paix d'esprit…

Mei-Mei : Euh… ^^'

* * *

 **Voyage au Japon à la surface !**

Mei-Mei : *au restaurant* Oh mon Dieu ! Du vrai ramen ! J'suis tellement excitée que je pourrais m'y noyer !

Dashan : *regarde son bol avec curiosité*

Mei-Mei : Et avant de manger, on dit « Itadakimasu » ! n_n

Dashan : Euh… Ita…Itadakimasu ?

Mei-Mei : *mange son ramen avec les joues toutes roses de bonheur*

Dashan : *fouille dans son bol avec ses baguettes et finit par sortir un petit truc avec une spirale au milieu* Hé Mei, c'est quoi ça ?

Mei-Mei : Oh, ça s'appelle un kamaboko ! C'est une sorte de gâteau au poisson ^^

Dashan : Gâteau…au…poisson… ? _(Rappel : son perso est un monstre poisson XD)_

* * *

 **Dashan, toujours dans l'excès…**

Ryuto : *lance son oreiller au visage de son frère* Héhéhé, le Grand Ryuto ne rate jamais sa cible !

Ryuga : *relance l'oreiller* T'es trop fort pour moi, frérot.

Ryuto : Nyehehehehe !

Kyoya : *assis sur le lit de Ryuto en t-shirt trop large pour lui (sûrement un t-shirt de Ryuga) et boxer* J'en reviens pas, on fait vraiment une bataille de polochon là ?

Ryuto : *lui lance un oreiller dans la tronche* Oui ! n_n

Kyoya : *prend un autre oreiller* Oh toi, tu vas voir !

Ryuga : *rigole*

Dashan : *rentre dans la chambre en défonçant un mur, le canapé dans les mains* Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Ryuga et Kyoya : O_O

Ryuto : DASHAN, NON ! O_O

Dashan : *sourire carnassier* DASHAN, SI !

Ryuga : *se met devant Kyoya pour le protéger* Fais gaffe, gamin !

Kyoya : Mais il est fou ce mec !

Ryuto : Dashan, repose le canapé ! C'est déjà le troisième qu'on rachète à cause de toi !

Dashan : *se marre*

* * *

 **Câlin plaqué**

Dashan : *envoie un texto à Mei-Mei* « Heyyyy ! Devine qui a les places pour Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 4 ? 3 »

Mei-Mei : « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! *câlin plaqué* OMG, tu les as ?! ^^ »

Dashan : « Oui, c'est bon ! Et euh…c'est quoi un câlin plaqué ? »

Mei-Mei : « Tu n'as…jamais entendu parler de câlin plaqué ? »

Dashan : « Non, c'est quoi ? Ça sonne comme une attaque ! »

Mei-Mei : « Non non ! C'est…c'est une marque d'affection ! C'est quand tu veux faire un câlin à quelqu'un tellement fort…que tu lui fais un tacle… ? »

Dashan : *sourire en coin* Oooooh….

 _Plus tard dans la soirée…_

Mei-Mei : *toque à la porte de la maison de Dashan dans sa jolie robe noire à pois blancs*

Dashan : *ouvre la porte*

Mei-Mei : H-hé Dashan, tu es prêt pour…

Dashan : *lui saute dessus* CÂLIN PLAQUÉ !

Mei-Mei : *rougit comme une pivoine* D-Dashan !

Dashan : Héhéhé.

* * *

 **La cuisine et Dashan**

Dashan : *au téléphone avec Mei-Mei* Dooonc, je peux faire cuire les cookies au four chauffé à 400° C pendant 10 minutes…

Mei-Mei : *mange des nouilles instantanées en écoutant Dashan*

Dashan : …Ou bien à 4 000° C pour une minute !

Mei-Mei : *s'étouffe* D-Dashan, non ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait…

Dashan : *met ses cookies au four* Comment alors ? 4 000 000° C pendant une seconde ?

Mei-Mei : Dashan, NON !

Dashan : J'vais utiliser toute la puissance du Noyau pour faire cuire les cookies !

Mei-Mei : DASHAN ! Tu vas mettre le feu à ta maison ! é_è

* * *

 **Pour l'amour des animes**

Gingka : *court vers Dashan* Dashan ! Hé Dashan !

Dashan : *se retourne* Oh, prince Gingka ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Gingka : J'peux te montrer quelque chose ? ^^

Dashan : Bien sûr !

Gingka : *prend une grande inspiration puis parle d'une voix toute mignonne* Oni-saaaaaaan ! n_n

Dashan : …

Gingka : Euh…Dashan ?

Dashan : *soulève Gingka comme bébé Simba dans le Roi Lion* CET ENFANT NOUS MÈNERA TOUS À LA GLOIRE !

Gingka : ^^'

* * *

 **Histoire d'amour complexe**

Ryuto : *au téléphone avec Ryuga* Ouais, frangin, je risque de rentrer tard de ma session d'entrainement !

Ryuga : *affalé dans le canapé avec son téléphone dans la main* Ah ouais ?

Ryuto : Dashan est…

Dashan : *saute sur la table de son salon* Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ryuto : Dashan ! J'suis au téléphone !

Dashan : Mais Ryuto… Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de penser au visage mignon d'une personne et d'être heureux qu'elle…juste qu'elle…existe ? *les yeux brillants*

Ryuto : Bon, tu sais comment il est…

Dashan : NGAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ryuga : *sourit* Ouais ouais, je sais.

Mei-Mei : *blottie dans le canapé juste en face de Ryuga* Et il est tellement beau, et tellement fort, et je le trouve tellement cool et…

Ryuga : *se marre discrètement*

* * *

 **Intimidation**

Dashan : *vexé* Arrête de rigoler ! Et pourquoi tu rigoles d'abord ?!

Mei-Mei : *morte de rire* Parce que c'était trop mignon, nya !

Dashan : C'est PAS mignon ! C'est mon cri de guerre ! C'est censé être intimidant !

Mei-Mei : *rigole toujours*

Kyoya : *passe à côté*

Dashan : Kyoya ! Rassure-moi, j'suis toujours intimidant, hein ?!

Kyoya : Comment dire… La plupart de mes game over, c'était à cause de toi. Et j'ai dû littéralement courir pour ma vie.

Dashan : …Un traumatisme psychologique, ça compte comme de l'intimidation, pas vrai ?

Mei-Mei : Eh bien dans ce cas, je suis toute aussi intimidante que toi vu ce que je lui ai fait subir dans le Labo Originel…

* * *

 **Quand Ryuto se perd…**

Ryuto : *au milieu de la foule* Mais c'est pas vrai, il est où Ryuga ? J'ai tourné la tête juste une seconde, et il est plus là… Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à utiliser les grands moyens ! *inspire un grand coup* RYUTO EST NUL !

Ryuga : *déclenche Mégalovania au loin*

Ryuto : Eh bah voilà, il est là ^^

Dashan : *déclenche Spear of Justice de l'autre côté*

Ryuto : Euh… *entend les deux musiques se rapprocher* Je viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie TT_TT

Ryuga : *arrive à gauche* TU VEUX PASSER UN MAUVAIS MOMENT ?!

Dashan : *arrive à droite* NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ryuto : Adieu, monde cruel TT_TT

* * *

 **Capitaine de la Garde Royale, une vocation !**

 _À 6 ans…_

Dashan : *tient un bâton dans sa main* Combats-moi !

Gerson _(c'est l'ancien capitaine de la Garde Royale)_ : Euh… ?

 _À 13 ans…_

Dashan : *tient une lance classique dans sa main* Combats-moi !

Tsubasa : Euh…du calme Dashan ^^'

 _À 17 ans…_

Dashan : *entouré de lances d'énergie* COMBATS-MOI !

Kyoya : Le monsieur il fait peur…

Chris : ^^'

 _Quelques semaines avant ça…_

Ryuto : *collé à la fenêtre du salon de Dashan* Combats-moiiiiii !

Dashan : *en peignoir avec un café dans ses mains* Il est 3H du matin. Rentre chez toi, crétin… -_-

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Mais c'est qui Gerson ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je l'ai dit, c'est l'ancien capitaine de la Garde Royale ! Dans le jeu, c'est une vieille tortue qui tient une petite boutique à Waterfall ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est marrant quand même ces petites compilations. Tu sors ça de comics donc ?_**

 ** _Moi : La base, oui, et j'adapte pour que ça passe bien à l'écrit n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors, la semaine prochaine c'est nouvel AU ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, héhéhéhéhé ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Euh, pourquoi t'es tellement contente ?_**

 ** _Moi : Le prochain AU…vous êtes pas prêts ! XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Super…_**

 ** _Chris : Je l'sens pas !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons ! Je pense que vous allez l'aimer ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Moi : *petit clin d'œil complice*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonder…c'était quoi ça ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Tu verras bien mercredi ! XD_**


	26. Bonus : Kyoya découvre UnderLust !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Kyoya et Chris : Quoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : Chut ! Pas de spoil !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Okay…_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi, j'adore ce chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Si Ryuga tire la tronche comme ça, moi je le sens pas ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais, moi aussi je le sens moyen…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais nooooon ! Bande de pessimistes ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Vraiment, je me demande ce qui passe dans la tête des gens qui font les AUs._**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi je veux pas le savoir._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB, qui appartient à Takafumi Adachi, ni Undertale, qui appartient à Toby Fox !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, moi je vais faire un tour au QG de l'AMBB !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Quoi ? Bah pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh…juste pour passer faire coucou ! *sourire carnassier*_**

 ** _Chris : J'y comprends que dalle…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Vous inquiétez pas, HorrorTale arrivera vite ! J'adore cet AU quand même ! ^^  
La curiosité est un vilain défaut, un très vilain défaut ! J'ai voulu le montrer, et de la manière la plus…extrême ^^'  
Perso, je suis bordélique mais il y a du rangement dans mon bordel ! Et puis ça va, c'est encore acceptable dans ma chambre ! Le bordel est concentré sur mon bureau XD_**

 ** _Marius : J'ai fait la grosse sadique avec la maladie de Ryuga, j'avoue que même moi je me suis dit « Oh putain, j'abuse là… » XD  
Hé Maldeka, tu retires ça ! L'amour rend pas Kyoya con ! Franchement, si je me retrouvais devant Ryuga sortant de sa douche, à moitié nu et ruisselant d'eau, je pense que je pèterais les plombs comme Kyoya. C'est même sûr ! XD  
La tornade qui fout le bordel dans ta chambre, c'est pas la même que celle qui fout le bordel dans la chambre de Sans ? XD  
P.S : Bah le problème avec Izuku, c'est que pour moi il est comme beaucoup de protagonistes de shonens : il est tellement naïf parfois que j'ai envie de lui mettre des grosses baffes de réalité bien dure dans la tronche ! Sérieux, dans le combat entre idéal et réalité, moi je choisis toujours la réalité ! Mais bon, j'aime bien Deku quand même ^^ Après…Kirishima et Bakugo, best boys dans mon cœur ! Et au fait…je peux venir soulever des fans du Kacchaco avec toi, Maldeka ? n_n  
Re P.S : (Moi : Vous avez intérêt à vous magner de passer un message à Luffy ! Zoro : Oui bah tu m'expliques comment on fait ?! Moi : Bah…passez-lui un texto ! J'ai bien réussi à appeler Sanji moi, quand Traffy et moi on a failli vous disséquer n_n Sanji : *frisson de terreur* TT_TT Zoro : Tss… Moi : Tu détestes quand j'ai raison, pas vrai Marimo ? Zoro : Ta gueule. Sanji : Calme-toi, on a d'autres priorités pour l'instant… Moi : Héhé ^^)_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : Hey ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu m'as manquée ! ^^  
Ah…mon rythme de publication ? Bah, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et écrire ça me permet d'évacuer, donc j'écris beaucoup ! J'y consacre tout le temps libre que j'ai ! Quand je publie pas, rien que pendant une semaine, putain je m'ennuie ! XD  
Contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu vas prendre autant de plaisir à lire la suite que moi j'en prends à l'écriture n_n  
Ah au fait, juste une question comme ça, la fin de Colocation Mentale t'a plu ? ^^_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Je laisse tout le monde se faire son scénario, héhé ^^  
En même temps, quand on vit un deuil, on a pas vraiment envie de revoir tout ce qui nous rappelle la personne perdue. Et encore moins la pièce où elle est morte...^^'  
Je réserve encore bien des émotions fortes à Kyoya, mwhahaha *v*  
_**

* * *

 _Et oui, vous l'attendiez, nouveau chapitre AU ! Comme je l'avais promis, ce ne sera pas déprimant comme l'AU de DustTale. En fait…ce sera plutôt…gênant et hilarant ? Mouais, disons-le comme ça. De toute façon, vous avez lu le titre donc vous savez dans quel AU Kyoya et Chris vont se retrouver ! Si vous connaissez déjà l'AU, je sais que vous êtes déjà morts de rire d'avance, et si vous ne le connaissez pas…bonne découverte ! Enfin…autant que possible… Bref, retrouvons les deux, dans la neige de Snowdin comme d'hab._

Kyoya : *se réveille* Putain, pourquoi toujours dans la neige ? J'vais finir pas choper la crève…

Chris : *se réveille aussi* Je sais pas, mais ça commence à être un peu chiant.

Kyoya : Un peu beaucoup, je dirais.

Chris : Ouais…

Kyoya : Bon allez, c'est quel AU cette fois ?

Chris : Pour l'instant, aucune idée…

Kyoya : L'ambiance est plutôt normale, même si j'ai encore plus froid que d'habitude…

Chris : *se tourne vers Kyoya* Ouais j'av…OH MON DIEU ! *explose de rire*

Kyoya : Quoi… ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Chris : *en train de se marrer* Regarde ta tenue, c'est pour ça que t'as froid ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD

 _Le vert baisse les yeux et s'étrangle tout en rougissant. Son short n'a pas bougé, et ses baskets non plus, mais son pull en revanche… Il a raccourci, ce qui fait qu'il laisse le ventre de Kyoya à l'air libre, et il est devenu plus moulant alors qu'avant il était un peu informe. Si ce pull n'était pas aussi moche avec ses couleurs et ses rayures, ce serait presque vraiment sexy !_

Kyoya : M-mais qu'est-ce que… ?! Putain c'est quoi cette tenue ?!

Chris : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : *vexé* Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! Et en plus t'es fringué pareil, idiot !

Chris : *a effectivement un pull raccourci aussi* Ouais mais j'm'en fous, moi personne me voit !

Kyoya : *rage et met ses bras devant son ventre pour essayer de se réchauffer*

Chris : Blague à part, je pense que je sais dans quel AU on est.

Kyoya : Lequel donc ?

Chris : *pouffe de rire* UnderLust. Nos changements de tenue ne trompent pas.

Kyoya : A-Attends ! LUST ?!

Chris : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ?

Kyoya : Bien sûr ! Lust ça veut dire « luxure » en anglais ! Et ça me dit rien de bon !

Chris : Oui, effectivement.

Kyoya : J'éprouve une très grosse envie de me cacher quelque part, mais explique-moi le principe de l'AU vite fait.

Chris : Bah…tout est dans le titre. C'est Undertale mais où le monde tourne autour de…euh…bah la luxure.

Kyoya : …

Chris : Voilà.

Kyoya : JE VEUX PARTIR TOUT DE SUITE !

Chris : Désolé, mais je crois que ça va pas être possible ! Wonderinn est pas très d'accord ^^'

Kyoya : *déprimé* Au secours, sortez-moi de là ! Je veux pas voir ça !

Chris : Moi je suis partagé… Mais en même temps, c'est pas moi qui subis.

Kyoya : Pourquoi Wonderinn, pourquoi… ?

Chris : Et encore, t'as du bol. Tu croiseras pas Damian.

Kyoya : Euh…parce que ça aurait été une mauvaise chose ?

Chris : Kyoya…c'est UnderLust ! Et Damian est une plante. Qui dit plante dit racines… Il te faut un dessin ou… ?

Kyoya : NON ! Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

Chris : Rien qu'en repensant à sa phrase, j'ai envie de rire mais aussi de partir en courant…

Kyoya : Sa…phrase ?

Chris : Dans tous les AUs, Damian a une phrase. Dans Undertale c'est « Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué ! » et dans UnderLust…euh… Bon, j'vais te la faire en anglais parce qu'en français c'est pire pour moi… « In this world, it's fuck or being fucked ! ».

Kyoya : O_O

Chris : ^^'

Kyoya : JE VEUX VRAIMENT PARTIR ! TT_TT

Chris : Je te rassure, moi aussi. On était mieux à la maison.

Kyoya : Sérieux, qu'est-ce que je fous dans cet AU de pervers ?!

Chris : Qu'est-ce qu'ON fout là, plutôt. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, cet AU c'est le gros plaisir coupable de Wonderinn ! Okay, c'est vraiment un AU de dérangés, et en plus il a une histoire plutôt carrément glauque…mais c'est un excellent moyen de faire des vannes ! Des vannes qui volent pas très hauts, mais des vannes.

Kyoya : Ouais bah super, mais moi je vais pas supporter ça très longtemps ! J'ai aucune envie de voir les…versions alternatives de tout le monde de cet AU…

 _Chris s'apprête à répondre à Kyoya, à lui dire qu'il est d'accord, mais il remarque quelqu'un derrière son ami. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant. Quelqu'un…qui vient visiblement de se téléporter. Oh oh… Le blond écarquille les yeux et n'a même pas le temps de prévenir le vert qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière lui. La silhouette attrape les poignets de Kyoya, probablement pour éviter de se faire frapper, et cale sa tête dans le cou du vert…pour lui lécher. Kyoya, complètement pris au dépourvu, devient instantanément rouge et laisse malencontreusement un cri de surprise pas du tout viril lui échapper. Chris aimerait bien aider son ami…mais il ne peut rien faire !_

Kyoya : *bouge dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise à celui qui le tient* L-LÂCHE-MOI SALE… !

? : Héhé. T'es du genre farouche toi, humain ~

Kyoya : *tire tellement qu'il finit par s'échapper et s'étale dans la neige*

Chris : Kyoya, ça va ?!

Kyoya : *se redresse très vite* Non ! Non ça va pas du tout !

 _Le lion se retourne, prêt à fusiller la personne qui a osé lui faire ça, et s'étrangle en voyant…euh…bah ce qu'il voit. Oui, vous l'avez probablement deviné, c'est la version alternative de Ryuga qui vient d'agresser ce pauvre Kyoya. Et euh…bah comment dire ? Bon, soyons francs : même une pute serait plus habillée que lui. Lust Ryuga porte un débardeur, aussi court que celui que Kyoya porte habituellement, noir avec un cœur bleu turquoise au centre, un jean moulant (très moulant même) noir, une veste sans manches violette bordée de fausse fourrure turquoise et des baskets ainsi que des mitaines noires. Oui, c'est de mauvais goût, je suis d'accord. Le plus perturbant avec ce Ryuga, ce sont ses yeux. Oh oui, ses putains d'yeux ! Vous vous souvenez des yeux en forme d'étoiles de Swap Ryuga ? Eh bah Lust Ryuga a des yeux en forme de cœurs._

Lust Ryuga : C'est comme ça qu'on accueille un nouvel ami chez toi, humain ?

Kyoya : AMI ?! Non mais t'es pas bien toi ! Tu m'approches encore, je te défonce la gueule !

Chris : *ne sait plus trop où se mettre*

Lust Ryuga : *ricane* Allons humain, c'est simplement comme ça que j'accueille les nouveaux venus. Ne le prends pas personnellement.

Kyoya : Putain de malade !

Lust Ryuga : *détaille Kyoya des pieds à la tête*

Kyoya : Non mais ça va, tu veux des jumelles peut-être ?! Je te permets pas de me mater !

Lust Ryuga : *sourire pervers* Le paysage est magnifique, je ne fais qu'en profiter. Moi je suis un squelette, je ne sens pas le froid, mais toi humain… Être habillé si court, dans un endroit si froid, et qui plus est dans notre monde… Tu cherches un peu les ennuis, non ?

Kyoya : *rougit et met ses bras devant son ventre* La ferme ! J'ai pas fait exprès de porter ça !

Lust Ryuga : *se lèche les lèvres*

Kyoya : Euh…Chris ? T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? C'est moi ou…sa langue est putain de violette ?!

Chris : Sa langue est effectivement putain de violette.

Kyoya : *a l'air d'en avoir ras le cul*

Lust Ryuga : Pourquoi tu parles de ma langue, humain ? Je commence à croire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Kyoya : *pense* Merde, j'ai oublié de chuchoter…

Lust Ryuga : *regard lubrique* Je ne t'ai pas laissé indifférent ? ~

Kyoya : TA GUEULE ! Je t'interdis de sous-entendre…ça !

Lust Ryuga : *ricane*

Kyoya : J'ai envie de le massacrer…

Chris : Si le vrai Ryuga était là, ça fait très longtemps qu'il l'aurait explosé.

Kyoya : M'en parle pas, ça me fait regretter qu'il soit pas là…

Lust Ryuga : *se téléporte près de Kyoya* Allez, viens humain. J'vais me faire pardonner. Je t'emmène chez Dynamis, c'est le meilleur endroit de tout l'Underground.

Kyoya : …Dynamis ? Je suis…pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de voir ça…

Chris : Moi non plus, je veux pas le voir en mode Lust TT_TT

Kyoya : PERSONNE n'a envie de voir ça.

Lust Ryuga : *se tourne vers Kyoya* Au fait gamin, comment tu t'appelles ?

Kyoya : Tss…Kyoya.

Lust Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Kyoya, hein ? Un nom parfait pour un humain aussi sexy.

Kyoya : *rougit* Q-que ?! LA FERME !

Lust Ryuga : *ricane et va vers le village*

Kyoya : *grogne* Allez, de toute façon j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix…

Chris : Bah si, t'as le choix, mais au moins il fera chaud là-bas…

Kyoya : C'est déjà ça.

 _À contrecœur, le vert suit donc Lust Ryuga jusqu'au village de Snowdin. Le village n'a pas changé, c'est toujours le même…presque le même. En effet, une espèce de musique techno résonne dans le village. Kyoya se rend compte que la musique s'intensifie à mesure que lui, le blond et le pervers qui les accompagne s'approchent de ce qui est censé être le restaurant de Snowdin. Il est clair que, dans cet AU, Dynamis ne tient pas un restaurant. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, Kyoya est très perplexe. Effectivement, la musique vient bien de là, mais en plus des lumières de toutes les couleurs flashent à l'intérieur. C'est quoi ce délire ? Lust Dynamis tient une boîte de nuit ou quoi ?_

Chris : *lève les yeux vers l'enseigne* OH BORDEL ! O_o

Kyoya : *se force à chuchoter* Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?!

Chris : Euh t-tu sais quoi Kyoya ? J-je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur ! Ouais, voilà ^^'

Kyoya : *chuchote* Chris…t'es mon narrateur. Ça va faire trop loin pour toi.

Chris : Eh meeeeerde ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *s'énerve à voix basse* Mais quoi à la fin ?!

Lust Ryuga : *prend la main de Kyoya et le tire de force à l'intérieur* Amène-toi !

 _Le vert pousse un hoquet de surprise et se rattrape pour éviter de se péter la gueule, suivi par son narrateur qui fixe obstinément le sol. En se redressant, Kyoya relève le regard et devient rouge comme une pivoine. Non, ce n'est pas une boîte de nuit que tient Lust Dynamis. Il tient une boîte de strip-tease. Et on comprend mieux pourquoi Chris préfère regarder ses baskets ! Le vert essaie de fixer son regard sur un endroit non-gênant et finit par remarquer le bar, BEAUCOUP PLUS fourni en alcool que normalement, avec Lust Dynamis derrière. Et là, oh mon Dieu, Kyoya n'était pas prêt ! Lust Dynamis porte une espèce de débardeur filet, le genre de truc uniquement porté par les mecs très musclés qui veulent montrer qu'ils le sont, des mitaines assorties, un jean bleu marine ultra moulant et des baskets montantes noires. Accessoirement, il porte des lunettes de soleil…en intérieur. Oui c'est inutile._

Lust Ryuga : *va s'assoir au comptoir*

Kyoya : *rabaisse les mèches de sa frange sur ses yeux et le suit* Qu'est-ce que je fous làààààààààààà ?

Chris : *le suit en regardant ses baskets* Je sais pas, mais j'veux partir !

Kyoya : *s'assoit au comptoir à côté de Lust Ryuga* Moi aussi…

Lust Ryuga : Hey, salut Dyn.

Lust Dynamis : *relève ses lunettes et les pose sur sa tête* Ryuga. Mon meilleur client. Comme d'habitude, j'imagine ?

Lust Ryuga : Tu me connais tellement bien.

Lust Dynamis : *remarque Kyoya* Mais je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie.

Kyoya : *rougit* Euh…

Lust Ryuga : *ricane* Il s'appelle Kyoya. Un peu farouche, mais putain qu'il est canon.

Kyoya : *fusille Lust Ryuga des yeux*

Chris : *se retient de rire*

Lust Dynamis : *se penche vers Kyoya en prenant appui sur son comptoir* Je vois ça. Alors, bel ange, je te sers quoi ?

Kyoya : *plus rouge que la mèche de Ryuga* E-euh, un diabolo menthe, ç-ça m'ira…

Lust Dynamis : *glousse et se tourne vers les bouteilles du bar*

Kyoya : *le visage dans ses mains* Sortez-moi de là…

Chris : La vache, il est hyper moulant le pantalon de ce Dynamis. On dirait presque qu'on lui a taillé à même la peau. Sérieux, ça lui fait un cul…wow.

Kyoya : *chuchote* Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chris ?! O_o

Chris : Que… ? Oh putain, Kyoya l'AU me contamine ! TT_TT

Lust Dynamis : *sert du ketchup à Lust Ryuga dans un shot*

Kyoya : *à voix basse* Hé Chris, pourquoi Lust Dynamis a des espèces de reflets jaunâtres sur la peau ?

Chris : Son personnage est un monstre flamme, tu t'en souviens ? Dans pratiquement tous les AUs, il change de couleur ! Dans Undertale, c'est une flamme classique orange. Dans UnderFell, il est violet. Et dans UnderLust, il est jaune avec le haut de la flamme bleue. Regarde le haut de ses cheveux !

Kyoya : *chuchote* Ah oui, ses cheveux sont bleus en haut…

Lust Dynamis : *sert son diabolo menthe à Kyoya* Et voilà pour toi, Kyoya.

Kyoya : Merci… *commence à boire*

Lust Ryuga : *vide son shot d'un trait* Tu m'en remets un, beau gosse ?

Lust Dynamis : *ricane en resservant Lust Ryuga* Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment j'arrive à résister à tes charmes.

Lust Ryuga : Oh crois-moi, je me pose la question aussi ~

Kyoya : *s'étouffe dans son verre*

Chris : Est-ce qu'on a vraiment entendu ce que je crois là… ?

Kyoya : Pitié, laissez-moi partir ! Je supporte plus cet AU !

Lust Ryuga : *tourne la tête vers Kyoya* Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, humain ?

Kyoya : Pourquoi vous êtes tous obsédés ici ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Lust Ryuga : Pourquoi ? Mmh… *vide son deuxième shot* Tu veux la version officielle ou mon avis perso ?

Kyoya : La version officielle.

Lust Ryuga : Il est arrivé quelque chose au Roi un jour, quelque chose qui l'a profondément changé, et depuis on est tous comme on est.

Kyoya : Oh non pitié, pas Tsubasa. Pas lui ! Que ce soit Dynamis ou lui, j'veux pas les imaginer comme ça…

Chris : Moi non plus…TT_TT

Lust Ryuga : *ricane* Moi, de mon côté, je pense que le sexe c'est comme les maths.

Kyoya : Euh…c'est chiant, inutile et tout le monde déteste ça ?

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Lust Ryuga : Tu ajoutes un lit… *attrape le tabouret de Kyoya et le rapproche du sien*

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Lust Ryuga : Tu soustraits les vêtements… *tire le pull de Kyoya vers le haut*

Kyoya : *paralysé par ce qu'il se passe*

Lust Ryuga : Tu divises les jambes… *tourne Kyoya vers lui et joint le geste à ce qu'il vient de dire*

Kyoya : *en panique totale dans sa tête*

Lust Ryuga : Et… *se rapproche de Kyoya comme s'il allait l'embrasser…mais se recule et se lève après avoir déposé de l'argent sur le comptoir* Et tu pries pour qu'il n'y ait pas de multiplication ! *s'en va*

Kyoya : *toujours paralysé*

Lust Dynamis : *regarde Kyoya en riant doucement*

Chris : …Kyoya ? Wouhou Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce…qu'il vient…de se passer ?!

Chris : Euh, bah j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te violer sous mon nez ^^'

Kyoya : *serre ses poings* Alors lui…lui si je le recroise, je le réduis en cendres !

Lust Dynamis : *en train de nettoyer des verres* Crois-moi Kyoya, j'ai dit cette phrase plein de fois mais je n'ai jamais mis mes menaces à exécution. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive à charmer tout le monde et il se sort toujours de ses ennuis comme ça.

Kyoya : *se lève* Ouais bah il me connait pas. Je suis très rancunier. Et hum…merci pour le diabolo menthe, Dynamis…

Lust Dynamis : *sourit* Mais de rien, délicieuse créature humaine.

Kyoya : *rougit* Saleté d'AU de mes deux, tout le monde me drague…

Chris : Là c'est le stade au-dessus de la drague, Kyoya…

Kyoya : *sort du strip-club* Bah c'est pas mieux ! Bon…on va vers Waterfall ?

Chris : Allez.

 _Les deux traversent Waterfall, non sans appréhensions, mais ne tombent sur personne. Étonnant ! Ils finissent même par arriver à l'entrée de la grotte qui fait la jonction entre Waterfall et Hotland. Ça commence à être un peu trop facile là…_

Kyoya : On a croisé personne, ça sent pas bon…

Chris : Je te le fais pas dire…

? : HUMAIN !

Kyoya : Ah bah voilà, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre de pas avoir croisé Dashan !

 _Le blond et le vert lèvent la tête pour voir le capitaine de la Garde Royale, perché sur les rochers surplombant la grotte. Comme on est dans UnderLust, cette version de Dashan est aussi…bien différente. Il est pas beaucoup beaucoup habillé quoi. Lust Dashan porte un débardeur noir qui ressemble à celui de Lust Ryuga, à la nuance près que ce n'est pas un cœur bleu turquoise sur le sien mais un cœur brisé rouge, un short noir un peu déchiré, des bottes noires et des bouts d'armures sur ses bras ainsi que ses épaules. Le petit détail qui tue : son cache-œil est en forme de cœur !_

Lust Dashan : *saute devant Kyoya* Alors on ne m'avait pas menti ! Un humain est bien tombé dans l'Underground.

Kyoya : Ouais nan mais en fait, je ne fais que passer…

Lust Dashan : *attrape un truc à sa ceinture*

Kyoya : Non mais vraiment je ne fais que passer hein…

Lust Dashan : *joue avec son fouet* La Garde capture les humains, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Kyoya : Dashan, tu ranges ça TOUT DE SUITE ! Je suis pas du tout d'accord ! Fifty Shades of Grey, c'est pas dans mes délires !

Lust Dashan : *ignore complètement Kyoya et fait claquer son fouet*

Chris : Va falloir courir !

Kyoya : Et très vite !

 _Problème : Lust Dashan est un peu devant l'entrée de la grotte ! Et pour le passer, ça va être chaud. Le vert décide d'employer la technique qu'il emploie très souvent : foncer dans le tas ! Il court droit sur Lust Dashan, suivi par Chris qui se demande bien ce que son ami fout. Le capitaine de la Garde Royale ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et, réflexe stupide, il se pousse de peur que Kyoya le percute. C'est pile ce que voulait le lion, et Lust Dashan grimace de rage en s'en rendant compte juste après. Il part donc à la poursuite du vert. Ce dernier, dans la grotte menant à Hotland, court aussi vite qu'il peut._

Chris : *vole près de Kyoya parce qu'il a la flemme de courir* Tu es en train de mettre l'expression « Cours pour ta vie, cours pour ton cul » en application plutôt littérale !

Kyoya : *court hyper vite* Merci, j'avais remarqué !

Lust Dashan : *court vite derrière* REVIENS ICI, HUMAIN !

Kyoya : Jamais ! *sent un truc s'enrouler douloureusement autour de sa cheville gauche* MERDE !

Lust Dashan : *tire sur son fouet*

Kyoya : *tombe par terre*

Chris : Oh bordel de merde !

Lust Dashan : *commence à tirer Kyoya vers lui*

Kyoya : *essaie de tirer dans le sens inverse* Putain, je vais pas y arriver comme ça !

Lust Dashan : Arrête de te débattre humain ! Crois-moi, laisse-toi faire, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Kyoya : Alors là, c'est bien mal me connaître !

 _Kyoya bascule sur son dos, l'air prêt à en découdre, et attrape le fouet tendu au niveau de sa cheville avec ses mains alors que Lust Dashan le traine toujours. De toutes ses forces, il tire alors sur le fouet. Surpris, Lust Dashan n'a pas le temps de se préparer et se fait tirer en avant. Au moment où il manque de s'écraser sur Kyoya, ce dernier le réceptionne et l'envoie derrière lui à l'aide d'une magnifique planchette japonaise. Oui, Kyoya connait visiblement quelques prises de judo. Le vert se relève ensuite à la vitesse de la lumière, enlève le fouet qui lui a laissé une grosse marque rouge sur la cheville et se remet à courir de plus belle. Derrière lui, il entend Lust Dashan se relever en le traitant de tous les noms et devant lui, il voit la lumière rougeâtre de la lave de Hotland. Mais, soudain, il se sent étonnamment lourd. Ah non, c'est pas le moment de s'évanouir ! Quoique…ça veut dire qu'il va quitter l'AU non ? Le vert n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'il sombre dans l'inconscience à ce moment-là._

* * *

Kyoya : *se réveille en sursaut* NON !

Chris : *se réveille aussi en sursaut à cause du cri de Kyoya* QUE-QUOI ?!

Kyoya : *se rend compte qu'il est dans le canapé* Oh merci putain, on est de retour à la maison !

Chris : Home sweet home ! TT_TT

Kyoya : J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de sortir d'un AU ! Même DustTale c'était mieux qu'UnderLust !

Ryuga : *descend les escaliers* Mais pourquoi vous criez ? Je faisais ma sieste et là je vous entends gueuler comme…

Kyoya : *saute au cou de Ryuga* Toi ! Toi je t'aime, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Ryuga : *surpris* Euh… ?

Chris : On revient d'un AU.

Ryuga : Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. Vous avez encore failli vous faire tuer ?

Kyoya : Non, pire ! J'ai failli me faire violer ! Par l'autre version de toi !

Ryuga : PARDON ?!

Chris : Il a dit « failli » ! Rassure-toi, il lui est rien arrivé.

Ryuga : Je vous jure que vos conneries d'AUs, ça va finir en drame !

Chris et Kyoya : Mais on fait pas exprès !

Ryuga : Bon…je suis rassuré que tu n'aies rien au moins.

Chris : Euh…il a pas rien…

Ryuga et Kyoya : HEIN ?!

Chris : Ta cheville…

Kyoya : *baisse les yeux* Putain, j'ai encore la trace ! Saleté d'AU ! è_é

Ryuga : *serre Kyoya dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice*

Chris : *soupire*

Kyoya : Bon, et sinon, j'ai ramené quoi cette fois ?

Chris : Attends, j'ai cru voir un truc ! *fouille sous le canapé et sort le fouet de Lust Dashan* Voilà !

Kyoya : Ah… Bah pour une fois, c'est pas un truc des autres versions de Ryuga…

Ryuga : *ricane* Eh bah, entre ça et le collier de ma version Fell, c'est plus une maison mais un donjon SM ici !

Kyoya : Ah non ! Me parle pas de ça maintenant, j'ai des sales souvenirs qui remontent…

Chris : ^^'

Ryuga : *ricane gentiment*

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sérieux, non mais c'est quoi cet AU ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Un AU rigolo ! XD_**

 ** _Chris : Kyoya a failli se faire violer, le pauvre ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je te le fais pas dire._**

 ** _Chris : Bah ? T'es pas parti ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non, finalement j'irai demain ! *sourire carnassier*_**

 ** _Chris : …Je comprends toujours rien…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais pourquoi sérieux ?! Le pire, c'est Dynamis ! Il avait pas mérité ça le pauvre…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est l'AU ! Et le dialogue au bar est directement tiré d'une vidéo résumant l'AU, que j'ai vu ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais pourquoi t'as changé ma tenue et celle de Chris ?_**

 ** _Moi : En fait…dans UnderLust, Frisk est censée être obligatoirement une fille et elle a…une espèce de décolletée très sexy ! J'ai essayé de m'adapter ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Et pour moi ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'était pour que Kyoya soit pas tout seul ^^_**

 ** _Chris : -_-'_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! Et joyeuses Pâques au fait, j'ai failli oublier ! Mangez du chocolat, plein de chocolat *v*_**

 ** _Chris : Ah mais oui, c'est Pâques ! CHOCOLAT ! *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *facepalm*_**

 ** _Moi : Boiiiiiiiiii ^^_**


	27. Bonus : Spécial Chris

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! C'est la rentrée demain pour moi, mais je suis étonnamment de bonne humeur ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : C'est bien mais…on s'en fout un peu en fait._**

 ** _Moi : Oui bah je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic et mes notes !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Sois content blondinet, c'est toi la star cette fois !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, et moi on me voit pas trop. Tant mieux !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah ? D'habitude t'es content d'être là pour UnderBey !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, mais là j'suis fatigué…_**

 ** _Chris : Bah dis-donc, qu'est-ce que t'as ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai pas beaucoup dormi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit très légèrement*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Bah euh… Dans UnderLust, quand tu te prends un Game Over c'est que tu te fais… Tu vois ce que je veux dire là ? ^^'  
Moi j'ai un peu lâché ACNL, faudrait que je m'y remette…  
Oui, ça se voyait que c'était un rêve, c'était voulu XD_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : Aaaah, les exams ! Cette invention du Diable ! XD  
C'est vrai qu'imaginer Kyoya la tête sur le comptoir en mode « Ma vie c'est de la merde » c'est drôle XD_**

 ** _Marius : Oula, mais c'est quoi cette rébellion Maldeka ? XD  
T'inquiète, le rated M c'est pas fini ! Mwhahahaha *v*  
P.S : Je n'approuve pas non plus le harcèlement de Deku par Bakugo, mais d'un côté Bakugo est quelqu'un qui a des problèmes mais qui ne veut pas se l'avouer et qui donc décharge sa haine et sa frustration sur les autres. Donc bon, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui… Ah au fait, maintenant j'ai le manga jusqu'au tome 8 ! Je savoure tous les moments KiriBaku, et même juste quand je vois Kirishima et son adorable petite bouille *v*  
Re P.S : (Alyssa : J'ai des nouvelles de Traffy et Kiddou ! Moi : Aaaaaah ! Ils sont où ? Alyssa : Dans ton lycée. Moi : QUOI ?! O_o Alyssa : Traffy s'attèle à remplacer tous les vieux scalpels rouillés par des vrais scalpels qui coupent bien, et Kiddou l'a juste suivi. Moi : Oooh, c'est pour que je puisse bien disséquer ! Merci Traffy n_n)_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Bah je pense pas, dans TemmieTale tout le monde est comme Temmie, même Frisk XD  
J'ai comme un doute moi ! Ryuga était encore un peu dans les vapes quand Kyoya lui a raconté son mytho, pas sûr qu'il ait senti la douille. Moi perso, tu me racontes un gros mensonge le matin, je suis tellement éclatée que je le gobe ! Alors j'imagine même pas pour Ryuga, qui en plus est malade XD  
Pauvre Ryuga, t'es une sacrée sadique toi ! Et puis il s'est pas tordu de douleur cette fois, il est tombé dans les pommes ! Ça fait peur quelqu'un qui tombe dans les pommes d'un seul coup, sans transition ! ^^'  
J'aime pas non plus les moments où les deux love interests se font la gueule pour une connerie, mais...tu verras bien ! Peut-être que ça arrivera, peut-être pas ! Je laisse le suspense n_n_**

* * *

 _C'est le retour des compilations de délires inspirés de comics et autres trucs qui trainent dans ma tête ! Aujourd'hui, la star c'est Chris ! Et comme c'est le narrateur de Kyoya, attendez-vous à voir très souvent le vert. Mais bref, cessons de tergiverser, place à l'action !_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Pocky Game**

Chris : *tout seul dans son coin* Putain, comme je m'emmerde…

Kyoya : *arrive avec une boîte de Mikado*

Chris : *zieute la boîte et pense* Du chocolat *v*

Kyoya : *rigole* Quoi, t'en veux un ?

Chris : Ouiiiiiiiii ^^

Kyoya : *lui passe un Mikado*

Chris : *le met dans sa bouche côté pas chocolat et pense* Je garde le chocolat pour la fin *v*

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire et commence à manger le Mikado par l'autre côté*

Chris : *pense* Que… ? Mais…il va bouffer tout le chocolat l'enfoiré !

Kyoya : *continue avec l'air mort de rire*

Chris : LE CHOCOLAT EST À MOI ! è_é *bouffe son Mikado pour empêcher Kyoya de manger le chocolat*

Kyoya : *surpris*

Chris : *s'arrête en sentant le nez de Kyoya contre le sien**pense* Ouh putain, mais c'est qu'à deux centimètres près je l'embrassais…

Kyoya : *rougit*

Ryuga : *arrive juste derrière eux et regarde Chris avec un regard plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune* Tu veux passer un mauvais moment ?!

Chris : *air moqueur* J'sais pas, tu veux toi ?

Kyoya : *se barre discrètement* Note à moi-même : plus jamais le Pocky Game, même pour rigoler…

* * *

 **Notion bizarre d'amusement…**

Ryuto : *parle à Kyoya de tout et rien* Et puis tu vois, Snowdin…

Kyoya : *le suit en souriant*

Chris : *avec son visage en mode Génocide* Tue-leeeee.

Kyoya : *se retourne* Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Chris : Bah…parce que c'est amusant ! Tu ne veux pas t'amuser Kyoya ?

Kyoya : M'amuser, hein ? Viens voir.

Chris : *suit Kyoya sans trop comprendre*

Kyoya : *au bord d'une falaise*

Chris : Une…falaise ? Mais pourquoi tu… ?

Kyoya : *met un coup de pied à Chris pour qu'il tombe* DÉGAGE !

Chris : *tombe de la falaise* KYOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! O_O

Ryuto : *derrière Kyoya* Qu'est-ce que tu fais humain ?

Kyoya : *sourire fourbe* Je m'amuse.

* * *

 **Ask'em Kyoya et Chris !**

Kyoya : Salut les gens ! Comme on savait pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui, on a décidé de vous laisser nous poser des questions !

Chris : Ouais, alors allez-y ! On essaiera de répondre du mieux qu'on peut.

 _« Un ask ? OH TROP BIEN ! Alors…j'ai une question pour vous-deux ! Vous en pensez quoi de Gingka ? n_n »_

Chris : Bah, c'est mon meilleur ami et mon frère adoptif, je l'adore ! Il est adorable n_n

Kyoya : Moi je l'aime bien, il est gentil ! Mais c'est un peu un pleurnichard quand même…

Chris : S'il t'entendait… Ça le ferait encore pleurer ^^'

 _« Dis Chris, ça ne t'a pas quand même rendu un peu triste de tuer ta propre maman ? é_è »_

Chris : Q-quoi ?! Mais enfin, c'est quoi ces horreurs ?! J'ai jamais fait ça !

Kyoya : *pense* Mmmh…est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ces histoires de timelines et de run ?

 _Pendant ce temps, dans une autre timeline…_

Kyoya : *a les yeux violets, tient un couteau et est couvert de poussière car possédé par Chris**parle avec leurs deux voix mélangées* Si ça m'a rendu triste ? Bah, ça pique un peu sur le moment mais on s'en remet vite ! Quand on veut tout effacer, on passe par là ! *rire sadique*

 _« C'est pas vraiment une question, mais je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! Et maintenant, une petite caresse sur la tête pour Chris n_n »_

Chris : *se fait caresser la tête par une main venue d'on ne sait où* Je ne peux pas le sentir, parce que je suis intangible, mais j'apprécie l'intention ^^

Kyoya : *tient une pancarte « Feriez-vous des caresses sur la tête d'un fantôme ? »*

 _« Dites les gars, vous vous êtes déjà…genre…embrassés ? »_

Chris : Non, et en plus même si on voulait, ce qui n'est pas le cas, on n'pourrait pas.

Kyoya : *embrasse Chris sur la joue sans prévenir*

Chris : *rougit et part en courant*

Kyoya : Nan mais vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, il a rien senti ! Il est intangible, donc là concrètement je viens d'embrasser de l'air. C'est juste parce que j'ai essayé qu'il est parti en courant, il est vexé…

 _« C'est pas une question, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose Kyoya ! Il faudrait que tu goûtes la substance noire qui sort parfois des yeux de Chris ! Je veux VRAIMENT savoir quel goût ça a ! Merci d'avance n_n »_

Kyoya : *semble réfléchir*

Chris : Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?! C'est pas franchement intéressant, en plus d'être un peu répugnant ! Est-ce que tu es sérieux(se) ?!

Kyoya : *tourne la tête vers Chris avec un sourire en coin*

Chris : Non attends…est-ce que TU es sérieux ?! Tu vas pas faire ça quand même ?!

Kyoya : *s'approche de Chris en souriant toujours*

Chris : Kyoya non !

Kyoya : *chatouille Chris très vigoureusement*

Chris : *fait sa tête de Génocide et a des boutons d'or qui sortent de sa peau* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Kyoya : *prend de la substance noire avec son doigt*

Chris : OMG Kyoya, fais pas ça !

Kyoya : *la goûte*

Chris : *regard du jugement* Tu es dégoûtant… Tu es mort à mes yeux…

Kyoya : *toujours le doigt dans sa bouche* O_O

Chris : Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kyoya : *dégoûté et horrifié* Ça a goût de bouton d'or…

Chris : Bah évidemment imbécile, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Du chocolat ?!

 _« Kyoya, entre nous… Elles avaient quel goût les spaghettis de Ryuto ? »_

Kyoya : *tête hyper sérieuse* Le goût est juste…indescriptible… J'avoue que je me sens un peu honteux de pas avoir dit la vérité à Ryuto.

Chris : n_n'

 _« Avouez, c'est quoi la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez dites à une fleur d'écho pour qu'elle le répète ? »_

Kyoya : Mmmh…

 _FLASHBACK_

Kyoya : *devant un champ de fleurs d'écho* Woah !

Fleurs d'écho : Woah !

Kyoya : *se marre à moitié* J'aime les cheescakes !

Fleurs d'écho : J'aime les cheescakes !

Kyoya : *rigole tout seul*

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Kyoya : *rigole*

Chris : Quant à moi, désolé mais je me souviens pas. Je ne me rappelle pas toujours bien de ma vie avant de mourir ^^'

 _« Je n'ai pas vraiment de question… Juste Kyoya, je voulais te dire que tes cheveux ont vraiment l'air doux et fluffy ! Il fallait que je le fasse remarquer :3 »_

Kyoya : Merci, c'est gentil ! n_n

Chris : C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air fluffy…

Kyoya : Faut dire, j'en prends soin.

Chris : *avance sa main vers les cheveux de Kyoya avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles* Laissez-moi les toucher !

Kyoya : Ça me fait plaisir que ça se voit du coup !

Chris : *passe à travers la tête de Kyoya* Mais merdeuuuuh ! è_é

 _« Chris, tu préfères qui entre Kyoya et Gingka ? »_

Chris : *perplexe* Quoi ? J'peux pas juste…les aimer tous les deux de la même manière ?

Kyoya : Ouais, ça veut dire que tu me considères comme ton frangin ?

Chris : Bah oui.

Kyoya : Cool !

 _« Question pour Kyoya : Putain, pourquoi t'es si mignon ?!  
Question pour Chris : Quel est ton type de chocolat préféré ? Moi c'est le chocolat au lait :3 »_

Chris : J'aime bien le chocolat au lait, mais mon type de chocolat préféré c'est celui qu'on trouve dans la maison de ma maman ! C'est du chocolat noir ! Et Kyoya, tu veux bien arrêter de sourire comme un débile… ? -_-'

Kyoya : n_n

 _« Kyoya, t'es transsexuel ou t'as un genre ? Et Chris, tu traines avec Damian/Gingka ? »_

Kyoya : Eh bien… Je suis tout ce que tu veux que je sois :3

Chris : Kyoyaaaaaaaaa -_-

Kyoya : *se marre*

Chris : Pour répondre à ta question : NON ! Je ne trainerai JAMAIS avec Damian. Il a voulu tuer Kyoya et papa ! Et Gingka…c'est compliqué…

 _Pendant ce temps-là…_

Damian : *éternue* …Okay, qui parle de moi dans mon dos ? è_é

 _« Kyoya, est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte que Ryuga et Chris se fassent un câlin ? Ou au moins qu'ils s'entendent bien ? »_

Kyoya : Ils sont clairement pas prêts pour un câlin, mais on peut essayer une poignée de main pour commencer.

Ryuga : *tend sa main à Chris en faisant la gueule*

Chris : *prend la main de Ryuga en faisant lui aussi la gueule*

Kyoya : *pense* Eh bah, ça s'est mieux passé que prévu.

Chris : *tire sur la main de Ryuga pour l'arracher* _(Bah oui, c'est un squelette donc il est détachable XD)_

Ryuga : *saute sur Chris avec Mégalovania en fond* Espèce de petit connard ! è_é

Chris : Je ne regrette rien !

Kyoya : -_-'

 _« Kyoya, pourquoi t'es si mignon ? Chris, pourquoi t'es mon personnage préféré ? »_

Chris : Heh, merci ! Kyoya te dit merci aussi.

Kyoya : *hors-cadre mais rigole de manière enjouée*

Chris : Attends…personnage ? Hein ?

 _« Au final…lequel de vous-deux est le plus souvent au contrôle ? »_

Chris : Mmh…

Kyoya : C'est moi ! Mais je laisse le relais à Chris s'il y a quelque chose qu'il veut vraiment faire. Mais même dans ces moments-là, j'entends juste ses pensées dans ma tête et je choisis de faire ce qu'il veut ! Alors…j'imagine que j'ai toujours le contrôle ?

Chris : n_n

 _« Les gars, je vous conseille vraiment de taper « Kyoya X Chris » et d'aller jeter un œil sur Internet ! J'ai très envie de voir vos réactions ! »_

Chris : *extrêmement perplexe*

Kyoya : *se racle la gorge*

Chris : Kyoya, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas dire mais un conseil : ne le dis pas.

Kyoya : *prend une grande inspiration*

Chris : Kyoyaaaaaaaaa !

Kyoya : Chris-senpaiii ! n_n

Chris : *pense* Putain le con, il l'a fait ! Et en plus il est fier de lui…

 _« Pourquoi vous portez des pulls les mecs ? C'est pas un peu chiant quand il fait chaud ? O.O »_

Kyoya : C'est vrai qu'à Hotland, c'est un peu embêtant mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention.

Chris : Quant à moi, je suis un fantôme. Je ne suis donc pas ennuyé par la chaleur ^_^

 _« Chris, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as chuté dans l'Underground ? Et quelle a été ta première réaction et ta première impression quand tu as vu Gingka ? »_

Chris : OH ! Je me souviens de ça ! Déjà, un conseil : n'essayez JAMAIS de sauter d'une hauteur pareille. Ça fait vraiment mal.

Kyoya : Je confirme.

Chris : Et pour ma première impression concernant Gingka…

 _FLASHBACK_

Gingka : Oh, tu es tombé ? Viens, lève-toi.

Chris : Je…je m'appelle Chris.

Gingka : Chris ? C'est un joli nom. Moi c'est Gingka.

Chris : Gingka… Est-ce que tu es mon ange gardien ? Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Gingka : Hum…non…

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Chris : Disons juste…que j'étais confus…

Kyoya : Bon, c'est la fin de ce Ask ! Merci pour les questions !

Chris : Ouais, salut ! n_n

* * *

 **Kyoya et Chris, une histoire d'amitié bizarre**

Kyoya : *assis sur le dos de Chris*

Chris : *à plat ventre par terre* Kyoya, descend de moi !

Kyoya : Non.

Chris : Descend de moi, Kyoya ! è_é

Kyoya : Non.

Chris : *s'agite dans tous les sens* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! è_é

Kyoya : *se bouche les oreilles et ne bouge pas* J'entends rien, tu peux gueuler je m'en fouuuus !

 _Plus tard…_

Hikaru : *vient à peine de rentrer et range les courses dans la cuisine*

? : *toque à la porte*

Hikaru : *ouvre* Oui ?

Soldat de la Garde 1 : Excusez-nous madame, nous avons reçu des plaintes de vos voisins…

Soldat de la Garde 2 : …Disant que quelqu'un aurait été violemment attaqué dans votre maison.

Hikaru : *un peu gênée* Oh non, ça doit juste être mes enfants qui jouent trop fort ! Je suis désolée.

Soldat de la Garde 1 : Dans ce cas, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps.

Soldat de la Garde 2 : Au revoir madame.

Hikaru : Au revoir. *ferme la porte*

Kyoya et Chris : *regardent Hikaru à moitié cachés derrière le mur*

Hikaru : *se retourne vers eux* Les garçoooons ! -_-

Kyoya et Chris : *se montrent du doigt l'un l'autre* C'est lui !

Hikaru : Vous êtes infernaux les enfants…

 _(Pour ceux qui se demandent, les deux soldats de la Garde sont les mêmes que ceux que Kyoya a affronté à Hotland. Ceux qui se sont avoués leurs sentiments bizarrement XD)_

* * *

 **Quand Chris s'ennuie…**

Kyoya : *assis par terre et lit un livre*

Chris : *assis près de lui* Je m'ennuie…

Kyoya : *lit en ignorant Chris*

Chris : Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie…

Kyoya : *ignore toujours Chris*

Chris : *tourne la tête vers Kyoya et semble avoir une idée* Hé Kyoya, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Kyoya : Non Chris.

Chris : *prend Kyoya par le bras* Allez, il faut juste prendre des couteaux et…

Kyoya : *soupir désespéré* Non.

Chris : *secoue le bras de Kyoya* Mais allez, joue avec moi !

Kyoya : Non !

Chris : *continue de secouer Kyoya* JOUE…

Kyoya : Chris !

Chris : …AVEC…

Kyoya : Non !

Chris : …MOI !

Kyoya : *met un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de Chris* J'AI DIT NON !

Chris : AOUCH !

Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux*

Chris : *se tient la mâchoire puis se lève* J'VAIS TE BALANCER TOI !

Ryuga : *arrive dans la pièce* C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

Chris : Mais c'est Kyoya, il m'a frappé !

Ryuga : Bah peut-être que tu l'avais mérité. T'y as pensé à ça ?

Chris : *très énervé*

Kyoya : *derrière Chris* Dans ton cul !

Chris : J'vais te buter Kyoya ! è_é

* * *

 **Kyoya apprend le Wingding**

Chris : Hé Kyoya !

Kyoya : Ouais ?

Chris : Ça te dirait d'apprendre le Wingding ? Tu sais, la langue de Gaster !

Kyoya : Parler avec les mains et tout ?

Chris : Ouais !

Kyoya : Mmh…

 _DANS LA TÊTE DE KYOYA_

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuga*

Ryuga : Tu veux quelque chose ?

Kyoya : *sourit et parle en faisant des bruits de Gaster*

Ryuga : *des étoiles dans les yeux* Je suis tellement fier !

 _RETOUR À LA RÉALITÉ_

Kyoya : *a l'air très content*

Chris : Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Allez approche, je vais t'apprendre à dire « bonjour ».

Kyoya : *vient vers Chris*

Chris : *chuchote dans l'oreille de Kyoya*

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : *va vers Ryuga en souriant* Ryuga ! Hé, Ryuga !

Ryuga : *a une bouteille de ketchup dans les mains* Ouais gamin ?

Kyoya : J'veux te dire quelque chose !

Ryuga : Vas-y, je t'écoute. *commence à boire*

Kyoya : Je voudrais être…ami avec toi ! *a des mains qui apparaissent près de lui sans qu'il les voit et qui miment un truc pas du tout catholique* _(C'est souvent comme ça qu'on représente le Wingding de Gaster dans les comics, avec des mains qui miment près de lui ^^)  
_

Ryuga : *rougit et recrache son ketchup*

Chris : *planqué derrière Kyoya* Héhéhé…

Ryuga : *rejoint Kyoya et le secoue par les épaules* Mais qui t'as appris à dire ça ?!

Kyoya : *comprend pas pourquoi Ryuga a l'air énervé* B-bah euh…

Chris : *sort de derrière Kyoya* Bah quoi ? Je lui ai juste appris à dire « Facebook » et ça valait le coup !

Ryuga : Enculé ! è_é

Kyoya : *totalement perdu*

* * *

 **Chris et Gingka, une enfance où on ne s'ennuie pas !**

Gingka : *devant le miroir de son armoire avec un drap en guise de cape* Je suis Gingka Hagane, Dieu de la Mort Absolue ! L'ange qui libérera tous les monstres ! Mwhahahahaha !

Chris : *ouvre la porte de l'armoire avec sa tête de Génocide et sa dague de jardinage* RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Gingka : *s'enfuit en courant* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! O_O

Chris : *mort de rire* Nom d'une tarte !

Gingka : *au loin* Mamaaaaaaaaan ! Chris a encore fait sa tête qui fait peuuuuuuur ! TT_TT

Chris : Rooooh, c'était pour rire ! XD

* * *

 **Ne pas connaître le genre de quelqu'un, parfois c'est chiant…**

Gingka : *dessine une fleur*

Chris : *devant le miroir* Hé Gingka ! Tu trouves que cette robe me va bien ?

Gingka : *relève la tête* Ah, alors tu es une fille ! Ça va te paraitre bizarre mais je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir quel était ton genre…

Chris : *croise les bras et ricane* Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas simplement un mec qui aime se travestir ?

Gingka : Eh bien… *écarquille les yeux*

Chris : *se marre*

* * *

 **Chris de son vivant, vu par Gingka à la fin d'une Pacifiste**

Gingka : Chris n'était pas une bonne personne, je m'en rends compte maintenant…

 _FLASHBACK_

Chris : *fredonne en dessinant des scènes de meurtres hyper sanglants*

 _Plus tard…_

Hikaru : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Chr…

Chris : *la coupe avec un grand sourire* Des âmes.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Gingka : *se tient le menton* Avec le recul, on aurait peut-être dû s'en rendre compte avant…

Kyoya : What the fuck ? O_o

* * *

 **Damian et sa rengaine**

Damian : Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué !

Chris : Ouais, je suis parfaitement d'accord ! *sort sa dague*

Damian : Éloigne-le de moi ! Je suis pas prêt pour mourir ! O_O

Chris : Kyoya, lâche-moi.

Kyoya : *retient Chris* Non !

* * *

 **Chris et son amour du chocolat**

Kyoya : *joue avec l'Annoying Dog*

Chris : *sort une plaquette de chocolat*

Kyoya : *laisse le chien partir et regarde Chris*

Chris : *la plaquette devant sa bouche* Quoi, tu en veux ?

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*

Chris : *soupire et tend la plaquette à Kyoya sans la lâcher* Bon, okay, mais t'as le droit qu'à une bouchée.

Kyoya : *ouvre la bouche…et mord la main de Chris tout en mordant la plaquette*

Chris : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! O_O

Kyoya : *profite de la panique de Chris pour se barrer avec la plaquette*

Chris : Mon chocolaaaaaaat… TT_TT

Damian : *derrière Chris* Lol !

* * *

 **Kawaii**

Kyoya : *dans le Labo Originel* Mmh…

Chris : Tu trouves une cassette.

Kyoya : *met la cassette dans le magnétoscope*

Gingka : *devant la caméra*

Chris : *derrière la caméra* Allez, vas-y Gingka ! Fais un truc mignon !

Gingka : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Chris : Parce que c'est ce que les gens veulent Gingka !

Gingka : Bon bah… *fait une tête mignonne*

Chris : *se marre* Pff, t'appelles ça « mignon » ?

Gingka : *vexé* Parce que tu crois pouvoir faire mieux ?

Chris : *pose la caméra sur un meuble et rejoint Gingka* J'vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être mignon ! *fait une tête encore plus mignonne*

Gingka : Bon okay, tu l'as cherché !

Chris : ?

Gingka : ATTAQUE COMBO DE MIGNONNERIE ! *fait pleins de têtes mignonnes à la suite*

Chris : *se couvre les yeux comme si Gingka était éblouissant* La mignonnerie…est trop forte… Je peux pas…

Gingka : *termine son attaque combo en pose victorieuse*

Chris : C'est trop… *tombe la tête contre le parquet et se met à vomir des arcs-en-ciel**fin de la cassette*

Kyoya : *extrêmement perplexe* Qu'est-ce que je viens de regarder là… ?

Chris : Tu es empli de confusion.

* * *

 **Confession compliquée**

Ryuto : *marmonne* Des piques…puis du feu ? Ou d'abord du feu et ensuite des piques ?

Kyoya : *lui tourne le dos* Oui… Je sais… Non je…je dois lui dire… D'accord… *tire sur l'écharpe de Ryuto*

Ryuto : *se retourne* Oh ? Qu'y a-t-il humain ? Que peut faire le Grand Ryuto pour toi ? ^^

Kyoya : Eh bien… Je dois te dire quelque chose… C'est…mais ne panique pas hein ! En fait…hum…

Ryuto : Ne t'en fais pas humain ! Je ne peux pas être effrayé, j'ai reçu un entrainement très spécial ! Et ne te fie pas à mon manque d'oreille, je suis un très bon auditeur ! Alors rassure-toi, tu peux me dire ce que tu as en tête n_n

Kyoya : *inspire profondément puis expire* Il y a…un fantôme…un démon qui me parle, me dit de faire des mauvaises choses et qui parfois essaie de prendre possession de moi.

Chris : *derrière Kyoya avec sa tête de Génocide*

Ryuto : *en position de réflexion* Dooooooooonc…ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que…

Kyoya : *appréhende un peu*

Ryuto : *très content d'un coup* Je me suis fait deux amis pour le prix d'un ?! Nyehehehe !

Chris : *surpris*

Kyoya : *tourne la tête vers Chris*

Chris : *reprend sa tête normale et sourit*

Kyoya : *rassuré*

* * *

 **Selfie time !**

Chris : *mange du chocolat*

Damian : *a l'air de s'ennuyer*

Kyoya : *sur son téléphone* Hé les gars, ça vous dit un selfie ?

Damian : *hausse les épaules*

Chris : *mange son chocolat en mode « je m'en fous »*

Kyoya : *attrape Damian et Chris par les épaules et prend la photo*

Chris : *fait sa tête de Génocide*

Damian : *fait son grand sourire de psychopathe*

Kyoya : *regarde la photo*

Damian : Tu es trop canon sur cette photo Chris ! ^^

Chris : C'est définitivement la meilleure photo de ma vie !

Kyoya : *pense* Je suis empli de désespoir…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Ah, on a bien rigolé !_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'avoue !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai bien aimé le Ask'em._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, c'est clairement mon passage préféré aussi ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon allez, t'as un chapitre à commencer toi non ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, je commence l'écriture du prochain chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons et j'ai très hâte ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, bah ça nous fait une belle jambe._**

 ** _Moi : -_-'_**

 ** _Chris : Toi, vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre, tu la ramènes pas !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Mais je t'emmerde !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Woh, on se calme !_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Chris et Kyoya : *s'engueulent*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon… Chocolat ?_**

 ** _Moi : Chocolat ! ^^_**


	28. Bonus : Kyoya découvre HorrorTale !

**_Moi : Hey, salut tout le monde !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais t'as complètement pété les plombs sur ce chapitre ! O_o_**

 ** _Moi : Ah ouais, direct ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras bonjour ?_**

 ** _Chris : Euh, si Ryuga est choqué, je m'inquiète…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi aussi…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire ! Premièrement, oui aujourd'hui c'est l'AU d'HorrorTale ! Sachez qu'il y a deux versions différentes d'HorrorTale, et ce chapitre AU porte sur la version la plus connue, avec Sans qui a un trou dans le crâne et tout…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Deux AUs qui portent le même nom ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, ils sont sur un même principe de film d'horreur, mais les histoires sont différentes et les versions alternatives des persos d'Undertale aussi._**

 ** _Chris : Et la deuxième chose ?_**

 ** _Moi : Si vous étiez en train de manger, veuillez arrêter tout de suite ! J'ai pas envie de vous faire vomir…_**

 ** _Kyoya : À ce point ?! O_o_**

 ** _Moi : Euh oui, j'avoue m'être un peu lâchée… Mais en même temps, l'AU est comme ça !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça se sent un peu que t'es fan de Stephen King, tu es super à l'aise avec les histoires d'horreur._**

 ** _Moi : Je prends ça comme un compliment, merci n_n_**

 ** _Chris : J'espère que tes lecteurs ont l'estomac bien accroché du coup…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale, à son plus grand regret._**

 ** _Moi : Je te le fais pas dire Kyo… Bon chapitre tout le monde ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon cauchemar plutôt ouais…_**

 ** _Moi : Rooooh, Ryu ! T'es pas une petite nature quand même !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah non, moi je pense au futur état psychologique de tes lecteurs, c'est tout._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : C'est toujours la même chose avec l'amour ! On remarque JAMAIS quand quelqu'un nous aime, même quand les signes sont obvious ! Alors j'te dis pas quand la personne essaie au mieux de le cacher, ça devient encore plus dur ! Donc bon, moi je trouve Ryuga à peu près excusable XD  
Pour Nile, je pense que je ne vais pas résister à la tentation de l'inclure dans la fic ! En fait, c'est même sûr. Donc oui, on le verra n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à écrire mon combat BeyBlade ! J'en ai chié, c'est super compliqué de rendre ça dynamique… Mais bon, apparemment j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon coup ^^  
T'inquiète pas, Kyoya ne va pas mourir d'amour dans son coin pour l'éternité ! Faut juste le temps de développer leur relation n_n  
P.S : Perso, je suis du genre à dépenser ma thune en colliers goth/rock/punk, donc ça me fait pas de mal de la dépenser autrement, c'est-à-dire en mangas ! Le KiriBaku vaincra, mwhahaha ! *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : …Kiddou ? Pourquoi tu changes subitement de couleur ? ^^' Kidd : *rouge de colère* Elle a dit quoi l'autre ?! Ça lui a pas suffi la dernière fois ?! Moi : Calme Kiddou, caaaalme ^^' Kidd : Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ?! è_é Law : Elle manque pas de culot celle-là. Je ne prends pas mal qu'on me traite de psychopathe, mais fais attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes Maldeka. Moi : Maldeka, je te conseille vraiment d'arrêter ça ! Je pourrais pas les retenir indéfiniment ^^')_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Mélanie, je pense que si Ryuga et Kyoya ne disent rien à Neko, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle ! C'est même sûr XD  
En tant que grosse pessimiste, mais qui essaie de se soigner, je ne supporte pas l'optimisme constant ! Ça m'énerve, mais que ça m'énerve ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Gingka m'insupporte au plus haut point ! XD  
Merci pour le combat BeyBlade, ça me rassure ! *lève les pouces* n_n_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Non mais t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je perds totalement la notion du temps en vacances XD  
Oui alors, le premier baiser va falloir attendre un peu ! Je développe leur relation, et je prends mon temps pour que ce soit le plus réaliste possible u_u  
Ryuga n'a malheureusement pas d'yeux dans le dos, donc il ne risquait pas de pouvoir voir la bouille tristounette de Kyoya ^^'_**

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre AU d'UnderBey ! Cette semaine, laissez l'horreur vous envahir et embarquez dans un AU sauce meurtre sanglant… Oui, vous l'avez deviné (ou vous avez lu le titre aussi, c'est possible), Chris et Kyoya partent dans l'univers merveilleusement décrépit d'HorrorTale ! Frissons et glauquerie au programme. Et comme toujours, retrouvons nos deux joyeux lurons dans la neige à Snowdin._

Kyoya : *se réveille et grogne* Pourquoi toujours la tête dans la neige, sérieux… ?

Chris : *se réveille aussi* J'sais pas, mais c'est vite relou…

Kyoya : *se relève* Bon, on est où encore ?

Chris : *observe les alentours* Oh merde…c'est vachement en ruines…

Kyoya : Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis…

Chris : Ça sent pas bon cette histoire !

Kyoya : Tu sais dans quel AU on est ?

? : Humain, c'est un endroit dangereux pour un être comme toi ici-bas.

 _Le vert se retourne vers la voix qui vient de lui adresser la parole et ne peut retenir son cri de terreur à la vue de l'horreur qui lui fait face. C'est Damian mais…il n'a qu'un seul œil, son œil gauche. Son orbite droite n'est qu'un trou béant et sanglant, comme si son globe oculaire droit avait été arraché._

Kyoya : AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Oh putain, Damian ?! O_O

Horror Damian : Tu…connais mon nom ? Enfin, ça n'a aucune importance. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, c'est…j'avais oublié que mon apparence est repoussante.

Kyoya : Bah j'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais tu devrais peut-être porter un cache-œil…

Chris : *frissons de terreur*

Horror Damian : Ce monde…est sans pitié. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. J'ai vu déjà trop d'humains périr atrocement…

Kyoya : On dirait un mélange bizarre entre DustTale et UnderFell…

Chris : On est dans HorrorTale.

Kyoya : Eh bah, rien que le nom annonce la couleur…

Horror Damian : Humain, je te conseille de te faire discret. Ta survie est très limitée ici.

Kyoya : Bah, j'ai l'habitude ! Je me suis déjà tapé deux AUs où on essayait d'avoir ma peau, dont un où j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Ça peut pas être pire qu'ici !

Horror Damian : *prend soudainement un air flippant* Tu ignores mes mises en garde, humain ? Tu vas le regretter. Dans ce monde…c'est dévorer ou se faire dévorer.

Kyoya : …I-il est sérieux là ?

Chris : Oui…

Kyoya : *déglutit très difficilement*

Horror Damian : Pardon humain. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, c'est promis, mais je devais te faire prendre conscience que ce monde est vraiment dangereux.

Kyoya : Bah c'est bon, j'ai bien compris là…

Horror Damian : Je vais devoir partir, humain. Quel est ton nom ?

Kyoya : Euh, Kyoya…

Horror Damian : Bien, Kyoya. Méfie-toi de tout le monde ici. Ce royaume n'est plus qu'une ruine, et la famine fait des ravages. Si tu croises quelqu'un, tu ferais mieux de courir.

Kyoya : D'accord, j'ai compris.

Horror Damian : Je ne peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps Kyoya. Fais bien attention à toi. *s'enfonce dans le sol*

Kyoya : …Chriiiiiiis ?

Chris : Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

Kyoya : Tu peux me résumer l'histoire de cet AU ?

Chris : Ouaip ! Mais viens, on bouge. Faudrait pas tomber sur le Ryuga de cet AU…

Kyoya : Euh, il est pire que la version Dust ?

Chris : Je sais pas, franchement les deux sont horribles… Enfin, dans le sens où ce sont tous les deux des meurtriers complètement fous.

Kyoya : On va encore s'amuser, putain !

Chris : Bref : l'histoire ! Bon déjà, sache que dans cet AU tu n'es pas censé jouer le personnage de Frisk, tout simplement parce que Frisk est déjà passé.

Kyoya : Hein ?

Chris : Tu te souviens que DustTale se passe après une boucle énorme de run Génocide ?

Kyoya : Ouais, je m'en souviens de ça. Comment oublier en même temps ?

Chris : Bah HorrorTale se passe après une run Neutre.

Kyoya : Après une run Neutre ? Merde, ça veut dire que Tsubasa est…mort ?

Chris : Oui, et Dashan a pris le pouvoir. Mais euh, comment dire… ? C'est peut-être un très bon soldat, mais c'est un peu un roi de merde !

Kyoya : À ce point ?

Chris : T'as entendu Horror Damian non ? C'est la famine dans l'Underground !

Kyoya : Ouais, pas faux. Mais du coup, je suis censé être qui là si je suis pas Frisk ?

Chris : Une petite fille, oui dans l'AU c'est obligatoirement une fille, qui s'appelle Aliza. Elle porte une robe rose pâle toute déchirée et elle a une ÂME de type PEUR.

Kyoya : Dans un AU pareil, tu m'étonnes…

Chris : J'espère vraiment qu'on va pas croiser la version Horror de Ryuga TT_TT

Kyoya : J'ai l'impression qu'il te fait plus flipper que Dust.

Chris : Mais Dust il avait encore l'air à peu près normal ! Horror c'est…c'est… !

Kyoya : C'est ?

? : Est-ce que c'est possible ? Un humain ici ? Eh bien, quelle chance.

 _Le sang des deux amis se glace dans leurs veines. C'était la voix de Ryuga, impossible de la confondre. Eux qui voulaient pas le voir, c'est loupé ! Kyoya se retourne au ralenti, comme dans les films d'horreur, et écarquille les yeux en voyant Horror Ryuga. Il est habillé comme la version normale, sweat bleu et tout ça, mais il est couvert de sang. Son œil gauche est rouge, comme injecté de sang, et même ses cheveux blancs sont maculés de la substance rouge et poisseuse vers l'arrière de sa tête. Pour compléter le tableau, déjà bien flippant, Horror Ryuga tient une hache, pleine de sang et visiblement pas très bien aiguisée._

Horror Ryuga : Humain…

Chris : PUTAIN KYOYA, COURS !

Kyoya : *s'enfuit en courant* JE SAIS !

Horror Ryuga : *se lance à sa poursuite avec sa hache* Reviens ici, petit bout de viande !

Kyoya : *court à toute vitesse* IL PEUT SE TÉLÉPORTER DEVANT MOI C'BÂTARD, J'SUIS SÛR QU'IL VA LE FAIRE !

Chris : *regarde sur le côté* SAUTE !

Horror Ryuga : *toujours à leurs trousses*

Kyoya : MAIS T'ES MALADE CHRIS ?!

Chris : FAIS CE QUE JE DIS !

 _Kyoya arrête de réfléchir et décide de faire confiance à Chris. Il saute de la falaise sous le regard surpris d'Horror Ryuga. Le vert s'attend clairement à mourir, mais il a oublié qu'il est dans Undertale, même si ce n'est qu'un AU ! Et dans Undertale, les chutes de plusieurs mètres ne semblent pas pouvoir tuer les humains. Kyoya atterrit donc sur le sol en contrebas, recouvert de neige, avec la légèreté d'une plume. Il se dépêche de se cacher derrière des sapins et reprend son souffle bruyamment tant qu'Horror n'est pas là._

Chris : Putain de sa race, c'était chaud !

Kyoya : Se faire poursuivre par un mec avec une hache qui t'appelle « petit bout de viande », ça donne l'impression d'être dans un slasher des années 80 !

Chris : Ouais, c'est pas faux…

Kyoya : *retient son souffle en entendant des pas dans la neige*

Chris : *regarde à travers les aiguilles des sapins*

Horror Ryuga : *sa hache sur l'épaule* Mmh…

Kyoya : *regarde aussi mais plus discrètement que Chris*

Horror Ryuga : *regarde les alentours* Tss, je n'ai pas envie de courir toute la journée. Tant pis, j'attendrai de le recroiser. Je vais le laisser courir. Après tout, la viande c'est meilleur avec du sel. *s'en va en rigolant comme un fou*

Kyoya : *attend que Horror soit très loin pour sortir* Chris, est-ce que t'as vu ce que j'ai vu ?!

Chris : Tu parles du gros trou dans son crâne ?

Kyoya : Évidemment que oui ! Comment il peut survivre avec le crâne transpercé ?! Et puis comment c'est arrivé ?!

Chris : Woh, on se calme ! Arrête de crier, il pourrait revenir.

Kyoya : Okay, désolé, c'est mes nerfs qui lâchent…

Chris : Si Horror Ryuga a le crâne transpercé, c'est à cause de Horror Dashan.

Kyoya : Attends, c'est lui qui lui a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

Chris : Horror Ryuga est venu voir Horror Dashan, en pote. Il lui a dit que la situation craignait quand même un peu, que la famine s'intensifiait et qu'il devrait vraiment revoir sa manière de gouverner parce que le royaume allait vraiment mal. Il lui a dit ça en tant qu'ami hein ! Il s'est retourné pour partir, sauf qu'Horror Dashan a pas vraiment apprécié de se faire passer un savon par un gros feignant… Il a matérialisé une lance d'énergie et il l'a lancé sur Horror Ryuga. Ça lui a transpercé le crâne, et l'orbite gauche aussi, c'est pour ça que son œil gauche est rouge.

Kyoya : Et il a survécu à ça ? O_o

Chris : Pour une raison inconnue, oui. Il s'est relevé, même Horror Dashan a été surpris. Horror Ryuga lui a alors dit qu'il ferait mieux d'appliquer ses conseils, parce que son frère avait faim et qu'Horror Dashan pourrait bien se retrouver dans son assiette si la situation l'exigeait…

Kyoya : OMG…

Chris : Le cannibalisme, c'est fun…

Kyoya : Et là j'imagine que c'est moi qui vais me retrouver dans une assiette si je fais pas attention ?

Chris : Ah oui, là pour Horror Ryuga t'as un gros panneau lumineux multicolore avec « VIANDE » marqué dessus qui clignote au-dessus de ta tête !

Kyoya : Putain, mais est-ce que c'est pas bientôt fini les AUs où je risque ma vie ?! Dans DustTale j'ai failli me faire tuer, dans UnderLust j'ai failli me faire violer, et là je risque de me faire bouffer !

Chris : Bah oui mais Wonderinn elle aime bien HorrorTale… Elle est très branchée films d'horreur tu sais ^^'

Kyoya : Je m'en serais bien passé de ça…

Chris : Bon, on ferait mieux de bouger ! C'est dangereux de rester à un endroit fixe…

Kyoya : Ouais, okay.

 _Les deux reprennent leur chemin, sur leurs gardes. C'est même pire que quand ils étaient dans DustTale ! Dans DustTale, la seule menace était Dust Ryuga. Là, en plus d'Horror Ryuga a géré, ils doivent se méfier de tout le monde. Kyoya ne se sent vraiment pas bien dans cet AU ! Heureusement qu'il a regardé beaucoup de films d'horreur, ça lui évitera de faire des conneries. Chris et lui marchent un moment, un très long moment, et décident de faire une petite pause près d'un poste de garde. C'était une mauvaise idée… Une très mauvaise idée ! Horror Ryuga était caché bien tranquillement derrière le poste de garde et en sort avec une vitesse ahurissante. Le vert n'a pas le temps de réagir, Horror lui donne un gros coup de hache, mais du côté du manche, dans la tête. Kyoya a le temps de sentir la très vive douleur du coup avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sous les yeux horrifiés de Chris qui ne peut rien faire._

Horror Ryuga : *pose sa hache par terre* Cet humain tombe vraiment bien. Ryuto a vraiment faim.

Chris : *penché sur Kyoya, qui saigne à l'endroit où il s'est pris un coup* Kyoya…

Horror Ryuga : *prend Kyoya sur son épaule et repose sa hache sur son autre épaule* Je dois vite rentrer. La viande fraîche…c'est tellement délicieux.

 _Horror Ryuga s'éloigne donc vers le village en riant, Kyoya sur son épaule. Chris est obligé de les suivre, mais il a vraiment l'impression qu'il va vomir ou s'évanouir. Cette histoire tourne très mal…_

* * *

Kyoya : *se réveille difficilement* Mmh… Oh putain, le mal de crâne…

Chris : Kyoya ! Oh merci, tu es réveillé !

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que…

 _Le vert se coupe en plein milieu de sa question en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrive pas à bouger. Sa tempe droite le brûle et il a du mal à discerner ce qui l'entoure. Il arrive finalement à reconnaitre la maison des Skélébros, identique à celle de l'Undertale qu'il connait. Il est assis devant une table, mais le petit problème c'est que ses poignets et ses chevilles sont sanglés à sa chaise. Et merde…_

Kyoya : *se débat* Putain de merde ! Laissez-moi partir !

Chris : *regarde autour de lui* Vraiment, ça sent mauvais cette histoire…

Kyoya : *finit par remarquer qu'il n'est pas tout seul à table* R-Ryuto ?!

Horror Ryuto : *assis près de Kyoya, qui lui est en bout de table*

Kyoya : Je le trouve pas très différent…

Chris : De l'extérieur oui, mais…

Horror Ryuga : Frangin ! Les spaghettis sont prêts !

 _Horror Ryuto, qui jusque-là était exactement comme le Ryuto normal, se met alors à sourire de toutes ses dents, et Kyoya s'étrangle. Les dents de Horror Ryuto sont un peu plus aiguisées que normalement, et surtout elles sont maculées de sang ! Il a même des morceaux de chair coincés entre certaines. Dégueulasse…_

Horror Ryuga : *revient avec un plat de spaghettis fumant* Voilà bro. Ça te calera un peu jusqu'à ce soir. *regarde Kyoya* Le dîner sera un peu plus consistant.

Kyoya : *déglutit et perd toutes ses couleurs*

Horror Ryuto : *regarde son plat avec appétit* Du sang, de la chair, des yeux, et mes délicieuses pâtes ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur grand frère ! On avait encore tout ça ?

Horror Ryuga : Je fais toujours des réserves. En ces temps difficiles, c'est nécessaire.

 _Alors qu'Horror Ryuto attaque son plat avec joie, Kyoya constate avec horreur qu'il mange vraiment une version cannibale de ses spaghettis sauce bolognaise adorés. La sauce tomate est remplacée par du sang, la viande hachée par des morceaux de chair de monstre sanguinolents et les boulettes de viande par des globes oculaires fixant d'une manière dérangeante le pauvre Kyoya, qui ne va pas tarder à tourner de l'œil justement. Le spectacle a beau être immonde, le vert n'arrive pas à en détacher son regard, comme envahi par une fascination morbide. Il regarde donc avec terreur Horror Ryuto manger avec appétit de la chair et du sang mélangés à des spaghettis des plus banals. Lorsque ce dernier croque un des globes oculaires dans son assiette, Kyoya parvient enfin à détourner le regard. Il a tout de même malheureusement le temps de voir l'horrible liquide noir et visqueux que contenait l'œil gicler et dégouliner sur le menton d'Horror Ryuto._

Kyoya : *regarde la table fixement* Je vais vomir, je vais vomir, je vais vomir…

Chris : *tout blanc* Moi aussi…

Kyoya : *serre les poings* Oh mon Dieu, c'est presque pire sans regarder ! Les bruits… Putain, j'vais vraiment gerber, laissez-moi partir !

Horror Ryuto : *regarde Kyoya* Humain, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu as faim aussi ? Tu veux goûter ce que je mange ? *tend sa fourchette avec des spaghettis enroulés autour à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *fixe avec dégoût la fourchette qui dégouline de sang* NON ! Éloigne ça de moi !

Horror Ryuga : Ryuto, arrête de parler avec ta nourriture et mange. Et puis la chair de monstre c'est toxique pour les humains, tu vas juste l'empoisonner en partageant avec lui.

Horror Ryuto : Oui oui, pardon grand frère…

Horror Ryuga : *se tourne vers Kyoya et sourit bizarrement* Il est pas croyable mon frère. Dès que je ramène de la nourriture, il veut faire ami-ami avec même s'il sait que ça terminera plus tard dans son estomac. Il dit que ça apaise, mais quand je te vois, je le crois pas trop.

Kyoya : *les larmes aux yeux* Laissez-moi partir ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

Horror Ryuga : C'est la loi de la nature mon pote. Notre Roi a plongé l'Underground dans un cauchemar, et maintenant les forts mangent les faibles. Tu devrais accepter l'idée que tu vas mourir et terminer à la casserole.

Kyoya : *se met à pleurer de désespoir*

Chris : *la tête dans ses mains* Putain, mais ça se termine quand ce cauchemar ?!

Horror Ryuga : *prend sa hache dans la main* Je ne suis pas fondamentalement sadique tu sais, je ne vais pas te faire souffrir. Je vais t'achever aussi vite que possible. Bon, la lame de ma hache est un peu émoussée, donc je ne peux pas te promettre une mort sans douleur, mais je ferai au plus vite.

Kyoya : *toujours en train de pleurer*

Horror Ryuto : *termine son assiette et regarde Kyoya bizarrement*

Chris : *prie très fort qu'ils sortent de l'AU très vite*

 _La porte d'entrée de la maison claque violemment, rompant le silence pesant qui n'était coupé jusque-là que par les lamentations de Kyoya. Tous tournent la tête vers la porte et constatent que c'est Horror Dashan qui se tient là. Il porte une couronne, évidemment puisque c'est maintenant le roi, mais son armure a raccourci, laissant apparaitre ses bras et son ventre recouverts de cicatrices. Horror Ryuga n'a vraiment pas l'air ravi de le voir et se lève pour aller à sa rencontre._

Horror Ryuga : *sourire moqueur* Oh, votre Majesté ! Que nous vaut le plaisir ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne plus jamais approcher ma maison sous peine de finir cuisiné en brochette ?

Horror Dashan : Je me fiche éperdument de tes menaces ! Mes sentinelles ont rapporté avoir vu un humain à Snowdin, et je constate que c'est la vérité. Je l'emmène. Son ÂME me sera très utile.

Horror Ryuga : *s'assombrit instantanément* N'ose même pas essayer, pauvre crétin infoutu de gouverner correctement ! C'est la famine, on meurt tous de faim et on doit se débrouiller comme on peut pour se rassasier. Alors cet humain finira dévoré, pour le bien de la seule personne que j'aime ici-bas, et si tu essaies de t'interposer, je te rajouterai au menu.

 _C'en est trop pour Horror Dashan, qui ne peut supporter qu'on lui manque autant de respect. Il matérialise ses lances tandis qu'Horror Ryuga attire sa hache jusqu'à lui grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Tandis que les deux se battent avec férocité, Horror Ryuto se lève et détache Kyoya sous le regard à la fois choqué et soulagé de Chris._

Kyoya : *essuie ses yeux une fois libéré* Que… ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Horror Ryuto : Je…j'ai faim, c'est vrai, mais tous les monstres que mon grand frère a ramenés ont très vite lâché prise et arrêté d'être tristes quand ils se retrouvaient à ta place. Ils se résolvaient à mourir, et c'est pour ça que j'arrivais à les manger. Mais toi…je vois bien que tu es terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que l'on vit, et à vrai dire je ne te le souhaite pas du tout… Alors va-t'en, fuis ! Fuis tant que tu le peux !

Kyoya : *regarde autour de lui et remarque la fenêtre au-dessus du canapé*

 _Le vert n'hésite pas une seconde et prend appui sur le canapé pour sauter à travers la fenêtre, suivi par Chris. Le vacarme n'alerte même pas Horror Dashan et Horror Ryuga, qui font bien plus de bruit en se battant. Kyoya se relève vite dans la neige et part en courant vers Waterfall. Il veut juste partir le plus loin possible de la maison de Snowdin. Le plus loin possible… Une sensation de lourdeur l'envahit soudainement, et le vert ressent un soulagement immense. Il va quitter l'AU. Il va enfin sortir de cet Enfer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyoya est heureux de s'évanouir. La première et unique fois de sa vie._

* * *

Chris : Kyoya ! Kyoya, réveille-toi !

Kyoya : *se réveille en sursaut* H-hein ? Chris ?

Chris : On est revenus Kyoya ! On est à la maison ! TTvTT

Kyoya : *regarde tout autour de lui* Oh putain ouiiiii ! Bordel, je suis tellement heureux !

Chris : *se laisse tomber sur le canapé* Aaaaah, je t'aime canapé ! Je t'aime maison !

Ryuga : *rentre par la porte d'entrée* Kyoya ? J'suis rentré !

Kyoya : *court jusqu'à Ryuga et lui saute dans les bras*

Ryuga : …Vous revenez d'un AU, c'est ça ?

Kyoya : OUI ! Et t'attends quoi pour me serrer dans tes bras au juste ?

Ryuga : Bah j'ai des courses dans les mains, mais t'as pas remarqué…

Kyoya : …Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'étais parti faire les courses…

Ryuga : Bon, cet AU alors ?

Chris : *dans le salon* Kyoyaaaaaa ! On a ramené la hache de l'autre fou !

Ryuga : La hache de l'autre fou ?

Kyoya : L'autre version de toi m'a poursuivi avec une hache et voulait me découper pour me faire bouffer par une version hyper flippante de Ryuto qui mangeait des spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise version cauchemar…

Ryuga : Ah bah merde, moi qui avais prévu de faire des pâtes sauce bolognaise ce soir ! Je vais changer mes plans du coup.

Kyoya : Pitié, pas de viande… Je ne veux plus manger de viande pendant au moins une semaine, je suis traumatisé…

Chris : Euh ouais, moi aussi…

Ryuga : *pose les sacs de courses par terre et caresse le dos de Kyoya* Okay, compris. Je ferai du poisson alors, et des légumes.

Kyoya : Merci…

Chris : Et la hache, j'en fais quoi ?

Ryuga : *ricane* J'vais la ranger avec tout le bordel que vous avez déjà ramené !

Chris : Bon, moi je vais aux toilettes… C'est déjà un exploit que je me sois pas pissé dessus dans cet AU… *s'en va en courant*

Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Kyoya : *cramponné à Ryuga comme si sa vie en dépendait*

Ryuga : *pense* Va falloir arrêter de les envoyer dans des AUs, ils vont finir par mourir de peur…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre Damian ?! O_o_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, faut que j'explique ! Dans HorrorTale, Flowey est une fleur cyclope. Pour Damian du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire avoir qu'un seul œil, mais d'une autre manière ! Et si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, je me suis inspiré de l'apparence d'un perso du jeu indé « Mad Father » ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais écrire des bouquins d'horreur !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais figure-toi que j'aimerais bien ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sérieux, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Mais c'est pas moi, c'est l'AU !_**

 ** _Chris : Tu t'es bien lâchée en tout cas._**

 ** _Moi : Mouiiii, peut-être._**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as osé me faire pleurer aussi ! è_é_**

 ** _Moi : Si tu te retrouvais attaché à une chaise, à table avec des gens qui veulent te bouffer, que l'un te raconte comment il va te tuer et que l'autre mange des restes humains, tu pleurerais pas peut-être ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : …Je dois réfléchir à la question._**

 ** _Chris : Ça m'a un peu rappelé Massacre à la Tronçonneuse d'ailleurs._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, j'y ai pensé aussi en écrivant, mais c'était pas le but ! J'ai jamais vu le film en plus XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : En même temps, la scène est hyper connue._**

 ** _Moi : Ouaip ! Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et moi je pense que je vais aller regarder le film de My Hero Academia *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Chris : À mercredi n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours en train de réfléchir*_**

 ** _Moi : Bye bye ! ^^_**


	29. Bonus : Spécial Damian

**_Moi : Yo ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Dis-donc, c'est moi où il est plus court que d'habitude ce chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'est effectivement le cas, et il y a deux bonnes raisons à ça !_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est ça, vas-y, cherche des excuses !_**

 ** _Moi : *tape Ryuga derrière la tête* DONC, je disais…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Aïe…_**

 ** _Moi : Première raison : il n'y a pas beaucoup de comics sur Flowey, pour Undertale normal en tout cas. C'est plutôt sur les AUs pour le coup !  
Deuxième raison : je…suis actuellement en période de révision pour mes oraux de Bac, qui sont tous les deux mardi…_**

 ** _Chris : R.I.P. à toi !_**

 ** _Moi : Nan mais j'ai les deux à la suite en plus ! L'anglais ça roule, mais l'allemand je vais morfler ! XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, tu vas t'en sortir quand même !_**

 ** _Moi : J'vais faire de mon mieux…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se frotte toujours l'arrière de la tête*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, bien que ce chapitre soit court, profitez-en bien ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo !_**

 ** _Chris : Dites les deux, c'est quoi ces regards depuis ce matin ? Vous préparez un coup foireux ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh non, c'est rien…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sourire sadique* Juste une subite envie d'aller à l'AMBB !_**

 ** _Chris : ?_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Perso, pour moi qui n'écrit jamais des pavés (sauf quand je veux raconter un truc), le texto de Gingka est HYPER long XD  
Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je n'arrive pas à écrire des fics où le père de Kyoya est gentil… Une énigme toujours non-résolue ^^'_**

 ** _Marius : Je hais Endeavour, mais c'est vrai qu'il veut changer, donc un bon point pour lui. Le père de Kyoya lui…meh ! -_-  
Ryuga, le chevalier servant de Kyoya ! XD  
Nile va revenir, je le dis tout de suite ! Je l'aime beaucoup trop ! n_n  
P.S : Moi Sasuke, je l'aimais bien aussi, et c'est pour ça que ça m'a saoulée de voir ce qu'il devenait à cause de la pression des lecteurs de Naruto ! Après, mon perso préféré, c'est plutôt Gaara (je me rappelle plus si ça s'écrit comme ça…) n_n Après, moi aussi je veux toujours que le KiriBaku devienne canon !  
Re P.S : (Moi : Au fait Traffy, ça a pas été compliqué de mettre les scalpels dans le labo de SVT ? Law : Non, ça a été simple. Tu t'en sers ? Moi : Ouais, mais on dissèque que des fleurs, c'est pas drôle ! Kidd : *ricane* Tu préfèrerais disséquer des algues ? Moi : J'l'ai déjà fait, et ça glisse beaucoup ! Tiens au fait, vous savez si Love Cook et Marimo ont rejoint Luffy ? Law et Kidd : Non.)_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : Je suis ravie de t'avoir faite découvrir Undertale, c'est vraiment un jeu qui vaut le détour ! n_n  
Pour Mettaton, j'avais hésité entre King et Jack ! Mais au final, comme je voulais absolument caser du Metablook, et que Damian était déjà assigné à Flowey, j'ai plutôt opté pour King ^^  
En vrai, cette fic a été très complexe à écrire ! J'ai recopié les dialogues du jeu (vive le patch FR) à l'identique ! À L'IDENTIQUE ! Ça m'a pris tellement de temps ! Mais bon, ça valait totalement le coup n_n  
En fait, en fin Pacifiste, la Barrière est détruite de manière définitive et il est donc possible de voyager entre l'Underground et la surface librement ! Damian/Gingka est donc libre de sortir s'il le veut, mais il reste dans son coin. Il préfère rester dans son coin ^^_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Horror Hikaru est plutôt du style à empoisonner progressivement un pauvre humain sans défense, en lui faisant croire qu'elle est sympa, dans le simple but de le bouffer ^^'  
Ryuga est un badass 100% pur jus, ça ne m'étonne donc pas qu'il réussisse à faire peur au père de Kyoya, un aussi gros connard soit-il !  
Ah ouais nan mais Gingka il est con, on y peut rien ! Quand on est con, on est con XD_**

 ** _Ryugax : Bouhou, tellement de compliments ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Des reviews comme ça, ça me motive vraiment à écrire ! Je sais pas si je suis la meilleure, mais je fais de mon mieux n_n_**

* * *

 _Et oui, nous sommes de retour dans une nouvelle compilation de délires ! Après le terrifiant AU d'HorrorTale, ça détendra sûrement tout le monde. Et aujourd'hui, c'est Damian qui est à l'honneur. Oh oui, c'est le tour de notre petite fleur psychopathe ! Enfin, Damian c'est pas une fleur en vrai mais…oh merde, vous m'avez comprise hein ! Bref, c'est ti-par ma gueule !_

 **Le script, c'est compliqué des fois…**

Damian : *se dandine tranquillement*

Kyoya : Hum… ?

Damian : Howdy ! Je suis blader le Damian !

Kyoya : Euh…quoi ?

Damian : *tête choquée* Oh mon Dieu, j'ai foiré…

Kyoya : *en état de non-compréhension*

Chris : *se marre*

* * *

 **Ryuga et Damian, une grande histoire de haine !**

Kyoya : Ryuga, je vais me coucher !

Ryuga : *l'embrasse* Bonne nuit, gamin.

Damian : *derrière Kyoya* Roh, magne-toi Kyoya ! Moi aussi j'veux me coucher !

Kyoya : Oui ça va, j'vais te coucher aussi !

Damian : Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un bébé ! è_é

Kyoya : Ryuga, fais un bisou à Damian aussi avant qu'il aille se coucher ! ^^

Damian : *essaie de tirer en arrière parce que Kyoya le pousse vers Ryuga* M'approche pas, l'ordure souriante !

Ryuga : *air étrangement enthousiaste* J'vais le faire, bien sûr, mais avant… *fouille ses poches*

Damian : *essaie toujours de se barrer* Kyoya, lâche-moi !

Kyoya : *tient Damian*

Ryuga : *sort un burger qui sent très mauvais de ses poches* Avant je dois terminer mon super burger aux sardines et à l'ail !

Damian : Oh non non non non non non non ! O_o

Ryuga : *mange une grosse bouchée puis fait un bisou sur la joue de Damian, le plus près possible de son nez*

Damian : Oh la vaaaaaaaaaaache… x_x

Ryuga : *content d'avoir saoulé Damian*

Damian : *en train de mourir*

Ryuga : Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'vais m'laver les dents moi. C'est pas supportable cette odeur, même pour moi…

Kyoya : *se marre*

* * *

 **Le flowersitting, c'est pas plus reposant que le babysitting…**

Kyoya : Tsubasa ! Hé Tsubasa !

Tsubasa : Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi humain ? n_n

Kyoya : Tu peux me garder Damian un moment s'il te plait ?

Damian : *fait la tronche*

Tsubasa : Bien sûr humain ! ^^

Kyoya : Cool, merci ! Je reviens dans une heure ! *s'en va en courant*

Damian : *vérifie que Kyoya est bien parti et regarde Tsubasa de travers*

Tsubasa : *se penche un peu en avant pour être à la hauteur de Damian* n_n

Damian : *grand sourire innocent* Je tuerai toutes les personnes que tu aimes de mes propres mains ! n_n

Tsubasa : O_o

Damian : *tout content*

Tsubasa : Ça va être l'heure la plus longue de ma vie…

* * *

 **Les motivations de Damian**

 _(Attention, ici Tsubasa est au courant que Damian est en réalité Gingka ! Je vous préviens juste comme ça ^^)_

Tsubasa : *dans la salle de son trône, en train d'arroser ses fleurs*

Damian : *assis près de lui et soupire*

Tsubasa : *s'agenouille près de Damian et lui caresse la tête* Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon fils ?

Damian : Papa je…j'apprécie vraiment tous tes efforts, je t'assure. Enfin…je crois… J'apprécie que…tu essaies de me faire me sentir comme avant. Mais je…je ne me sens PLUS comme avant. J'ai…quelque chose en moi est brisé. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si je t'aime encore…

Tsubasa : *air soucieux*

Damian : *baisse les yeux* Papa je…je suis sans âme…

Tsubasa : *la main sur la tête de Damian*

Damian : *relève la tête vers Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : …Salut Sans âme, je suis Papa ! n_n

Damian : *moitié énervé et moitié surpris*

 _DANS LE PRÉSENT_

Damian : Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de commencer à tuer des gens -_-

Chris : Mmh, seems legit.

* * *

 **Ryuga et Damian : les origines de la haine !**

Ryuto : Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! n_n

Damian : *à côté et très saoulé*

Ryuto : Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! Nyeh ! n_n

Damian : OH MON DIEU RYUTO, UNE FOIS, JUSTE POUR UNE FOIS, FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! è_é

Ryuto : Hum… ?

Damian : *se décompose subitement*

Ryuga : *s'est téléporté derrière Ryuto pour lui boucher les oreilles*

Damian : *panique un peu*

Ryuto : Je…je suis désolé Damian, je n'ai pas bien compris ta requête. Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

Ryuga : *regard noir et chuchote* Si tu oses corrompre son innocence…

Damian : *regarde Ryuto* N-non j'ai rien dit ! Rien dit du tout Ryuto ! Rien rien ! ^^'

* * *

 **Damian VS Fleur d'écho**

Damian : Damian est le meilleur !

Fleur d'écho : Damian est le meilleur !

Damian : Damian est le plus intelligent ! ^^

Fleur d'écho : Damian est le plus intelligent !

Damian : Damian est le plus beau ! n_n

Fleur d'écho : Quoi ? Non, pas ça !

Damian : Pff, ingrate ! -_-

* * *

 **Le respect envers Damian est porté disparu**

Damian : *assis sur une table*

Kyoya : *arrive près de Damian, déguisé en lui* n_n

Damian : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Kyoya : Salut, je suis Damian ! Howdy, howdy, howdy !

Damian : Ha ha ! Très drôle ! Allez file-moi ça ! è_é *arrache la réplique de sa cape à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *se marre*

* * *

 **Damian au quotidien**

Damian : *sur la table et essaie de manger une tarte qui refroidit discrètement*

Hikaru : *range des trucs*

Damian : *se jette sur la tarte mais fait tomber l'assiette qui se brise*

Hikaru : *tourne la tête vers Damian* Mais… ! Enfin ! è_é

Damian : *mange quand même la tarte*

Hikaru : Kyoya !

Kyoya : *arrive en courant* Quoi ?

Hikaru : *montre Damian du doigt*

Damian : *a plein de miettes autour de la bouche* Elle était même pas bonne d'abord…

Kyoya : -_-'

 _Plus tard…_

Ryuga : KYOYA !

Kyoya : *arrive en courant encore plus vite que la première fois* Quoi ?!

Ryuga : *a Damian qui lui mord le bras* Occupe-toi de ta putain de fleur ! è_é

Damian : *lâche le bras de Ryuga un moment* Je t'ai dit de me faire sortir, espèce d'ordure souriante ! J'ai besoin de mon bain de soleil quotidien ! è_é

Kyoya : *chope Damian par sa cape* Tu m'énerves Damian !

Damian : Mais c'est lui d'abord !

Kyoya : J'en ai marre…-_-

* * *

 **Damian VS Fleur d'écho, deuxième round**

Damian : Arrête de me suivre !

Fleur d'écho : *le suit* Arrête de me suivre !

Damian : Lâche-moi ! è_é

Fleur d'écho : Lâche-moi !

Damian : La ferme ! è_é

Fleur d'écho : La ferme !

Damian : *prend son visage flippant et une voix distordue* ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VAIS TE TUER !

Fleur d'écho : …

Damian : *toujours avec son gros sourire de psychopathe* Oh ça y est ? Tu la fermes enfin ?!

Fleur d'écho : *semble se concentrer*

Damian : ?

Fleur d'écho : *prend le même visage et la même voix que Damian* ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VAIS TE TUER !

Damian : O_o

Fleur d'écho : Oh ça y est ? Tu la fermes enfin ?!

Damian : *mort de trouille* J-je…je m'en vais hein. Je voulais pas vous embêter madame… J'y vais…

* * *

 **Les autres versions de Damian**

Fell Damian : *fait des câlins à Damian* Dans ce monde, c'est câliner ou être câliné ! ^^

Swap Damian : *tout content* Hoiiiiii ! Je sui Damiian ! n_n

Damian : Tuez-moiiiiiiiiii -_-

* * *

 **Halloween, vu par Damian**

Damian : Salut ! L'horrible enfant humain, enfin Kyoya, m'a parlé d'une fête humaine ! Ça s'appelle Halloween ! Il m'a dit que pour cette fête, les autres horribles enfants humains se déguisent en des choses qu'ils considèrent comme effrayantes et vont demander des bonbons.

Kyoya : *derrière, déguisé en vampire*

Damian : *sourire effrayant* Eh bien, avez-vous déjà considéré le fait que je suis littéralement un corps sans âme ramené à la vie, piégé dans cet Enfer que je suis forcé d'appeler « existence » ?

Kyoya : *s'approche*

Damian : *visage encore plus flippant que d'habitude* Est-ce assez effrayant pour vous ?!

Kyoya : *attrape Damian* C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise ?

Damian : *boude* Si on peut plus rigoler un peu…

* * *

 **Kyoya et Damian regardent « Lilo et Stitch » !**

 _AU DÉBUT DU FILM_

Kyoya : *en kigurumi chat et mange du popcorn*

Damian : *très attentif*

 _À LA FIN DU FILM_

Kyoya : C'était bien, hein ?

Damian : Pff, cette fin est trop nulle !

Kyoya : ?

Damian : *sourire de psychopathe* C'était mieux quand il était méchant !

Kyoya : Okay, j'ai compris, bouge pas.

Damian : *reste assis en marmonnant un peu*

Kyoya : *revient avec une grande feuille et des crayons de couleur*

Damian : ?

Kyoya : *dessine Damian et colorie en rouge son niveau de méchanceté (c'est-à-dire Damian en entier)*

Damian : *content* Vas-y, ajoute encore plus de rouge !

* * *

 **Possession**

Ryuga : *a des racines de Damian _(oui ça fait bizarre, je sais XD)_ partout sur lui* Damian…je t'en supplie…non…

Damian : Mmh ?

Ryuga : Ne me fais pas faire ça…

Damian : Woah ! Tu en trembles carrément !

Ryuga : *essaie de se libérer mais n'y arrive pas* Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi…

Damian : Tout ce que je veux ? Alors laisse-moi contempler ton visage se tordre d'agonie face à tes propres actions !

Ryuga : *forcé par les racines à lever le bras* Noooooooooooon !

Damian : Hahahaha ! Ramasse ta chaussette, espèce de plouc !

Ryuga : *à genoux, la main sur sa chaussette qui traine* NOOOOOOOOOOON ! TT_TT

Damian : Hahahahahaha !

* * *

 **Qui de Chris en Génocide ou Damian est le plus psychopathe ?**

Chris : Hé, salut Damian ! n_n

Damian : Oh euh…s-salut Chris !

Chris : Regarde un peu ça ! *sort un sécateur de ses poches/inventaire*

Damian : *déglutit*

Chris : *coupe la tête des fleurs qui étaient juste à côté* n_n

Damian : …

Chris : *se retourne vers Damian* À toi maintenant n_n

Damian : O_o

* * *

 **Yamete kudasai, racine senpai !**

Kyoya : *devant Damian* Une…fleur ?

Damian : Howdy, je suis Damian ! n_n

Kyoya : *un peu perplexe*

Damian : Tu… *sourire de psychopathe* Tu veux voir mon pistil ?

Kyoya : *recule de plusieurs pas* O_O

Damian : *étend une grosse racine vers Kyoya* Oh, allez ~

Kyoya : *cherche une échappatoire* Oh putaaaaain !

Ryuga : *sort de nulle part et tranche la racine avec un os* Nope.

Damian : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *gros soupir de soulagement*

 _(Oui, si vous vous demandez, c'est un peu comme ça que ça se serait passé si Kyoya avait rencontré Lust Damian quand il visitait UnderLust XD)_

* * *

 **Les échecs**

Ryuto : *avance son fou* Échec ! J'ai presque gagné Damian ! Alors, que vas-tu faire ? n_n

Damian : *regarde le plateau*

Ryuto : n_n

Damian : *réfléchit*

Ryuto : n_n

Damian : *se cogne la tête contre le plateau à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il sait qu'il a perdu, ce qui détruit le jeu* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ryuto : Mmh…bonne stratégie ! n_n

* * *

 **Halloween, le retour !**

Humain : Euh…vous êtes censés être déguisés en quoi vous deux ?

Kyoya et Damian : *déguisés l'un en l'autre* Une ordure !

Hikaru : *déguisée en sorcière* Les enfants, s'il vous plait…

Ryuga : *porte juste un t-shirt avec écrit dessus « Un humain tout à fait normal » et rigole*

* * *

 **Damian peut se montrer gentil (environ tous les 30 février)**

Kyoya : *déprimé*

Damian : *sur la table à côté de lui et le regarde un peu bizarrement* Okay, pourquoi tu fais cette tête encore ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Kyoya : Il y a…il y a des gens qui me disent des trucs vraiment méchants à l'école…

Damian : Genre…quoi ?

Kyoya : Bah… *s'approche de Damian et lui chuchote dans l'oreille*

Damian : *écoute attentivement* Ouais…ouais okay…continue…

Kyoya : *chuchote les derniers trucs*

Damian : *change de visage*

Kyoya : Voilà…

Damian : *voix distordue* Okay, demain tu me plantes dans la pelouse de la cours de récré ! è_é

* * *

 **Enterrer la hache de guerre**

Damian : Ryuga !

Ryuga : *dormait sur la table et se réveille* Ah tiens, la mauvaise herbe ! Tu m'appelles pas « ordure souriante » pour une fois ?

Damian : *soupire* Non, je viens te proposer de faire la paix.

Ryuga : …Sérieusement ?

Damian : Je vois bien que ça plait pas à Kyoya qu'on s'engueule tout le temps ! Il est tout le temps obligé de nous séparer ! Et moi, j'aime bien Kyoya, donc s'il faut en passer par là pour qu'il soit à nouveau heureux tout le temps, je ferai la paix avec toi !

Ryuga : *étonné*

Damian : *sort une bouteille de ketchup de ses poches* En guise de bonne foi, je t'ai même amené un cadeau ! J'ai été spécialement le chercher chez Dynamis, parce que je sais que tu aimes ça.

Ryuga : *prend la bouteille en souriant* Eh bah… Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être si sympa. Merci pour le cadeau.

Damian : Je t'en prie ! Alors, on fait la paix ? n_n

Ryuga : Okay, si ça fait plaisir à Kyoya.

Damian : Cool ! ^^

Ryuga : *porte la bouteille de ketchup jusqu'à ses lèvres*

Damian : *sourit d'une manière un peu fourbe d'un coup*

Ryuga : *boit une grande gorgée mais recrache aussitôt* AAAH ÇA BRÛLE !

Damian : *rigole* Bah quoi ? Je croyais que tu adorais le ketchup aux piments extra piquant de Dynamis !

Ryuga : *balance Damian au loin avec l'aide de sa télékinésie* VA CREVER ! è_é

Damian : *crie pour qu'il l'entende* TOI D'ABORD ORDURE SOURIANTE ! è_é

Kyoya : *les regarde depuis tout à l'heure* Et dire que j'y ai cru pendant une seconde…

Chris : Nan mais laisse tomber Kyoya, ils s'entendront jamais…

* * *

 **Run Neutre**

Damian : *sous sa forme Oméga* HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kyoya : *perd tous ses PVs et se retrouve Game Over*

Damian : HAHAHAHA ! Tu ne gagneras jamais ! Je vais te tuer, encore et encore !

Kyoya : *par terre, toujours Game Over*

Damian : Hihihihi ! HAHAHAHA !

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Kyoya : *toujours Game Over par terre*

Damian : Huh ? Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Allez, ramène-toi, que je puisse te tuer à nouveau !

Kyoya : *ne bouge toujours pas*

Damian : *reprend sa forme normale et se met devant Kyoya* H-hé ! Reviens ! Me laisse pas tout seul !

Kyoya : *toujours Game Over*

Damian : *se met à pleurer* Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie, reviens ! Me laisse pas…

Kyoya : *se relève subitement, plus Game Over*

Damian : *relève la tête vers lui, toujours en train de pleurer*

Kyoya : …

Damian : *reprend sa forme Oméga* HAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'as enfin fini de t'faire dessus ?!

Kyoya : … ?

Damian : …Quoi ?! ME R'GARDE PAS COMME ÇA !

* * *

 **Une autre sortie !**

Mei-Mei : *met des gouttes d'une substance étrange dans un arrosoir* V-Voilà ! La clé, c'est de bien doser ! F-Faut pas en mettre trop…

 _Plus tard…_

Hikaru : *arrose Damian avec le même arrosoir*

Damian : C'est…froid ! C'est putain de froid ! Arrête de m'arroser ! è_é

Hikaru : *fredonne tranquillement* Quelle étrange petite fleur…

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Tsubasa : *avec son arrosoir dans les mains* Pom po-pom, il est temps d'arroser mes fl…

Damian : *est devenu géant* _(Oui, c'était du fertilisant modifié que Mei-Mei a mis dans l'arrosoir XD)_

Tsubasa : Mais qu'est-ce que… ? O_o

Damian : *devenu tellement grand que le haut de son corps est à la surface*

Dashan : *sur son épaule* LIBERTÉ !

Ryuga : *sur l'autre épaule* Délivrée !

Ryuto : *près de Ryuga* Non, chut Ryuga… -_-

Damian : Tuez-moi… TT_TT

* * *

 **Des adieux impossibles…**

Kyoya : *grimpe sur le Mont Ebott, là où est la sortie de l'Underground*

Damian : *assis là et regarde le soleil qui se couche*

Kyoya : *s'assoit près de lui*

Damian : …Pourquoi tu fais ça Kyoya ? Pourquoi tu reviens toujours ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas…lui…

Kyoya : Je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'abandonner.

Damian : *soupire*

Kyoya : Et puis, toi aussi tu continues de revenir. C'est bien pour une raison, non ?

Damian : Je ne peux pas être… « réparé » Kyoya. Tu le sais très bien !

Kyoya : Moi je suis sûr que si ! Si tu laissais Mei-Mei t'examiner et…

Damian : *perd patience* C'est elle qui m'a fait ça ! C'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça ! Pourquoi tu refuses d'écouter Gingka et de l'oublier ?! Je ne suis pas LUI !

Kyoya : Mais je…

Damian : Si tu ne veux pas comprendre, alors je te forcerai à comprendre ! *sort des racines du sol et ligote Kyoya avec*

Kyoya : *essaie de se débattre*

Damian : *sourire de psychopathe* Tu es une proie beaucoup trop facile Kyoya ! Tu baisses ta garde trop facilement avec moi ! Est-ce que tu oublies que je suis dangereux ?! Je ne suis pas Gingka, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! Tu veux m'réparer hein ?! HEIN ?! *ressert les racines*

Kyoya : *serre les dents*

Damian : Lâche l'affaire et passe à autre chose ! Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Kyoya : Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il y aura un espoir ! Il y a des gens à qui Gingka manque, et je sais qu'il est quelque part au plus profond de toi, Damian ! Je dois le ramener, pour ces gens-là ! Et pour moi ! J'ai promis que je le sauverai !

Damian : …

Kyoya : *a du mal à respirer à cause des racines*

Damian : *libère Kyoya* Tu es vraiment déterminé… Pas vrai, Kyoya ?

Kyoya : C'est dans ma nature.

Damian : …Tu penses vraiment que Mei-Mei est capable de réparer ses erreurs ?

Kyoya : Oui ! Laisse-la essayer, s'il te plait. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut te sauver.

Damian : Dans ce cas…je te crois Kyoya.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Chris : La fin casse un peu l'ambiance…_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, c'est inspiré d'un comic que j'adore mais il est pas très drôle ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Héhé, Damian et moi on s'engueule beaucoup dans ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et il est content…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Rooooh, c'est drôle quand même !_**

 ** _Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, j'vais aller écrire le prochain chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons, et réviser mes synthèses…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Triste pour la deuxième partie !_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amouuur, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, on va à l'AMBB ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Allez !_**

 ** _Chris : J'comprends toujours rien moi…_**


	30. Bonus : Spécial AUs

**_Moi : *étalée par terre*_**

 ** _Chris : Bah ? Wonder ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai passé mon Bac de muscu vendredi, j'ai tellement mal partouuuuuuuut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu feras plus jamais de sport contre ta volonté._**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TTvTT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et tes affectations ParcourSup ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je suis sur liste d'attente pour l'instant, mais c'est normal parce que j'ai demandé que des licences ! Je patiente donc sagement n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et sinon, c'est quoi cette arnaque ?! C'est pas un AU cette semaine !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, je sais ! Aujourd'hui, c'est compil' de délires autour des AUs parce que j'avais vraiment trop envie ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, c'est cool, je l'ai lu._**

 ** _Moi : Toujours un plaisir que tu valides mes chapitres ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hé, déstresse Mélanie ! On lui a rien dit._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais mais c'est vraiment la dernière fois. Tu dérapes encore une fois, et là on balance._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler d'assassinat pour la mère de Kyoya… Le terme « assassinat » implique de la préméditation, et il semble assez clair que le père de Kyoya n'avait pas prévu de la tuer mais qu'il a pété les plombs. Mais bref, c'est pas vraiment important ^^'  
J'ai pleuré en silence une seule fois, c'est quand mon chat a failli mourir… Mais hé, elle est encore là et elle se porte comme un charme ! n_n  
Alors en fait, Ryuga dit que la seule personne qui peut contrôler L-Drago à son potentiel max doit être un membre du Clan du Dragon né une nuit de Lune de Sang, parce que L-Drago a été achevée une nuit de Lune de Sang ! Voilà, si ça peut t'éclairer ^^_**

 ** _Marius : J'ai toujours été frustrée par cette histoire de Clan du Dragon, ça tombait vraiment comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans le manga ! Du coup, j'ai voulu rectifier le tir ^^  
La mise en couple ne devrait plus tarder ! *clin d'œil complice*  
Princesse Mononoké, c'est vraiment génial ! Un de mes films préférés du studio Ghibli, avec Le Château Ambulant et Le Voyage de Chihiro n_n  
P.S : Kirishima et Bakugo sont rentrés dans le cercle très fermé de mes petits chouchous ! Je refuse qu'ils soient malheureux ! Quand je les vois malheureux, j'ai envie de tout casser et d'aller leur faire des câlins pour les consoler *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Il y a juste une fic que j'aime où il y a du Law X Luffy, mais faut pas m'en vouloir, elle est tellement hilarante que je me pète les côtes à chaque chapitre ^^' Kidd : DE LA JALOUSIE ?! Moi : Calmos Kiddou ! Kidd : JE SUIS QUE DALLE JALOUX ! Moi : Caaaaaalme ! J'ai du vieux rhum, t'en veux ? ^^ Kidd : …Toi, toi je t'aime vraiment. Moi : Merci Kiddou n_n)_**

 ** _Yuelyan : Oh, une nouvelle ! Coucou ! n_n  
T'inquiète, je comprends ! Moi aussi je déteste taper mes reviews sur mon portable, heureusement que j'ai mon ordi XD  
Oui, ils sont trop mignons à la fin ! Je fangirlais à l'écriture ! ^w^_**

 ** _Yadonushies : C'est hyper bon les sardines au BBQ ! J'ai un grand jardin, donc c'est sympa pour faire des barbecues en été n_n  
L'histoire du Clan du Dragon, ça intervient dans le dernier tome de Shogun Steel, le 2 en fait, et c'est pour raconter l'histoire de Sakyo. Mais putain, c'est tellement mal exploitééééé ! Dès que j'en reparle, ça me fait péter un plomb ^^'  
Moi j'aime pas les sushis, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le poisson et le fait de manger cru donc...XD  
Les révisions du Bac, help ! Vivement qu'on sorte de cette merde ! XD_**

* * *

 _Et oui, surpriiiiiise ! Pas d'AU cette fois, mais place aux délires inspirés des AUs ! Évidemment, dans cette compilation il n'y aura que des AUs apparus dans UnderBey. J'veux bien que je suis pas très logique parfois mais faut pas déconner quand même ! Bref, enjoy ! n_n_

 **Swap et Fell, le jour et la nuit !**

Swap Ryuga : *couché* Fell, raconte-moi une histoire ! ^^

Swap Ryuto : *caché dans l'encadrement de la porte*

Fell Ryuga : Il était une fois, un homme qui faisait des câlins aux arbres…

Swap Ryuga : n_n

Fell Ryuga : Et maintenant il tue des bébés !

Swap Ryuga : TT_TT

Fell Ryuga : Oh, allez, elle était drôle quand même celle-là !

Swap Ryuto : *se téléporte derrière Fell Ryuga* Tu vas tellement crever.

Fell Ryuga : Et merde…

* * *

 **Fell Hikaru, à peine psychopathe…**

Fell Hikaru : « Escargots » commence par la lettre E ! n_n

Fell Damian : *accroché au dos de Kyoya*

Kyoya : …Oui, je sais. Mais je voulais savoir comment sortir des…

Fell Hikaru : Et « escargots » termine par la lettre S ! n_n

Fell Damian : é_è

Kyoya : Oui, si le mot est au pluriel c'est logique, mais ma question…

Fell Hikaru : Pourquoi l'escargot timide a-t-il bu ? Pour sortir de sa coquille ! n_n

Kyoya : C'est marrant, je l'avais déjà entendue, mais ça me dit toujours pas comment…

Fell Hikaru : *s'assombrit d'un seul coup* Les escargots peuvent être utilisés pour faire gonfler la gorge et provoquer la mort par suffocation…

Fell Damian : Est-ce qu'on peut partir d'iciiiii ?! TT_TT

Kyoya : Okay, tu as des problèmes que tu as besoin de résoudre !

Fell Hikaru : *air paniqué* Oh mon Dieu, mon enfant, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas !

* * *

 **Humour noir**

Kyoya : Oh, allez Damian, Hikaru n'est pas si méchante que ça !

Fell Damian : *accroché à un bras de Kyoya* Mouais…

Kyoya : Regarde, il y a des blagues dans son journal intime !

Fell Damian : Mmh…

Kyoya : Pourquoi le squelette n'a pas d'amis ?

Fell Damian : Hum…je n'sais pas… Pourquoi ?

Kyoya : Parce qu'elle les a tous tués ! n_n

Fell Damian : O_O

Kyoya : HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Fell Damian : Je trouve pas ça très drôle é_è

Kyoya : …Mec…c'est de l'humour très noir…

Fell Damian : C'est pas peu dire…

* * *

 **Tiroir à chaussettes**

Fell Damian : M'enfin Kyoya ! Ça ne se fait pas fouiller les tiroirs des monstres ! é_è

Kyoya : *en train d'ouvrir le premier tiroir d'une commode de Fell Hikaru* Roh, Damian, c'est juste un tiroir à chaussettes !

Fell Chris : *rigole* Tellement scandaleux !

Kyoya : *regarde dans le tiroir* …

Fell Damian : …Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *ferme le tiroir et se met en position fœtale devant la commode* C'était pas des chaussettes…

Fell Damian : O_o

Fell Chris : *tombe dans les pommes*

* * *

 **Se faire des potes dans UnderFell**

Fell Ryuto : Okay, reste bien derrière moi humain.

Kyoya : *caché plus loin avec Fell Damian accroché à lui*

Fell Ryuto : *toque à la porte de la maison de Fell Dashan*

Fell Dashan : *ouvre la porte* Ouais tête d'os, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me fais pas perdre mon temps !

Fell Ryuto : …Humain, t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir devenir son ami ?

Kyoya : Yep !

Fell Ryuto : *se retourne vers Dashan* L'humain veut être ton ami.

Fell Dashan : Et tu m'expliques pourquoi moi j'aurais envie d'être son ami ?!

Fell Ryuto : …Il fait vraiment son chieur là, passons au plan B !

Kyoya : *lève le pouce pour dire « Okay »*

Fell Ryuto : *sort un os de ses poches* L'humain t'as aussi amené un cadeau de paix.

Fell Dashan : Non mais sérieux, qui voudrait de ça ?!

Fell Ryuto : Peut-être que tu n'es tout simplement pas CAPABLE de devenir ami avec l'humain !

Fell Dashan : QUOI ?!

Kyoya : *s'approche avec Fell Damian*

Fell Dashan : *attrape Kyoya* Tu vas voir si je suis pas capable ! Je vais pas me contenter de devenir son ami, je vais devenir…son best !

 _Plus tard…_

Fell Dashan : Doooooonc… Tu veux du thé aux fleurs dorées ?

Fell Damian : Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ? TT_TT _(Bah oui, c'est censé être une fleur dorée XD)_

* * *

 **Mauvaise action**

Fell Ryuga : *grognement exaspéré* J'ai fait une mauvaise chose…

Fell Ryuto : Est-ce que ça m'affecte d'une quelconque manière ?

Fell Ryuga : Euh…non…

Fell Ryuto : Alors souffre en silence !

Fell Ryuga : *grognement encore plus exaspéré*

* * *

 **On avait dit « pas les kinks » !**

 _(Petite précision : kink est un mot anglais qui désigne en quelque sorte les préférences un peu coquines d'une personne. C'est vraiment très générale, c'est plus complexe que ça en vrai et il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent français à ma connaissance ^^')_

Fell Ryuga : *en plein rencard avec Kyoya*

Kyoya : *assis en face de Fell avec l'air un peu mal à l'aise*

Fell Damian : *assis à côté de Kyoya et regarde Fell Ryuga d'un mauvais œil*

Fell Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec un grand sourire lubrique*

Kyoya : Hum…

Fell Ryuga : Putain humain, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi sexy ~

Kyoya : *rougit*

Fell Ryuto : *passe à côté* Mon Dieu, tu me dégoûtes mon frère -_-

Fell Ryuga : Bro ! On avait dit qu'on jugeait pas les kinks ! J'trouve les humains à mon goût, j'fais c'que j'veux ! è_é

Fell Ryuto : N'empêche que tu me dégoûtes !

Kyoya : *se retient d'éclater de rire*

Fell Damian : *ricane*

Fell Ryuto : Allez, amène-toi au lieu de jouer au pervers, on a une patrouille à faire !

Fell Ryuga : *se lève en grognant*

Fell Damian : *à voix basse* C'est ça, dégage tas d'os.

Fell Ryuga : *passe à côté de Kyoya et se penche pour lui chuchoter* Je maintiens quand même ce que j'ai dit.

Kyoya : *rougit encore*

Fell Ryuga : *s'en va en ricanant*

* * *

 **Mauvaise mine**

Fell Ryuto : *se regarde dans un miroir* Raaah, je suis vraiment horrible aujourd'hui…

Fell Ryuga : Bro, ne dis pas ça…

Fell Ryuto : *continue de se regarder*

Fell Ryuga : Parce que tu étais déjà horrible hier !

Fell Ryuto : *sursaute et se retourne*

Fell Ryuga : *grand sourire moqueur* Et le jour d'avant aussi, et même la semaine dernière, oh et même le mois dernier !

Fell Ryuto : è_é

Fell Ryuga : Et puis l'année dernière aussi ! En fait, je crois que tu es né comme ça !

Fell Ryuto : *chope Fell Ryuga et le balance à travers une fenêtre* TA GUEULE ! è_é

Fell Ryuga : *atterrit avec fracas dans la neige* M'en fous, ça valait le coup.

* * *

 **Tirer sur ma chaîne**

Kyoya : *check son inventaire*

Fell Ryuga : *regarde son collier à pointes avec un bout de chaîne, ricane et touche l'épaule de Kyoya pour attirer son attention*

Kyoya : Mmh ?

Fell Ryuga : *tient le bout de sa chaîne* Hé bébé, tu peux tirer sur ma chaîne quand tu veux ~

Kyoya : Euuuuuuuuh…

Swap Ryuga : *un peu plus loin* Je ne comprends pas n_n

Ryuga : *air meurtrier et pense* Espèce d'enculé de fils de chien, ta mère la pute, si tu le touches j'vais te mettre ta race, espèce de sale pervers !

* * *

 **Ryuga et Ryuto dans les différents AUs**

 _UnderSwap_

Swap Ryuga : *fait un câlin à son frère* Ryuto ! n_n

Swap Ryuto : *sourit et boit son sirop de sucre* What's up, bro ?

 _UnderFell_

Fell Ryuga : *essaie de faire un câlin à son frère* Boss !

Fell Ryuto : *repousse son frère avec sa main* Pas moyen ! è_é

 _Undertale_

Ryuga : *fait un câlin à son frère* Frangin !

Ryuto : *lui rend son câlin* Frangin ! n_n

* * *

 **Si Ryuga et Fell Ryuga échangeaient leurs frères pour une journée…**

Fell Ryuga : *boude dans son coin*

Ryuto : *le remarque et vient vers lui* Hé, grand frère ! ^^

Fell Ryuga : *se retourne et regarde Ryuto avec un air blasé* Quoi ?

Ryuto : *se jette dans les bras de Fell Ryuga* Câlin ! n_n

Fell Ryuga : *complètement paralysé*

Ryuto : *tout content* n_n

Fell Ryuga *finit par rendre son étreinte à Ryuto et pense* C'est le plus beau jour de ma viiiiiiiiiiiiiie TTvTT

 _Pendant ce temps là…_

Fell Ryuto : *calibre ses pièges*

Ryuga : *se téléporte derrière lui et lui fait un câlin* Salut frèr-os !

Fell Ryuto : Mais… ! Casse-toi, me touche pas ! è_é

Ryuga : *ne le lâche pas et ricane* T'es pas cool frangin !

Fell Ryuto : DÉGAGE ! è_é

Ryuga : *se marre*

* * *

 **Swap Ryuga et le sucre**

Swap Ryuto : *boit du miel* _(Ouais, selon les versions Swap boit du miel ou alors son espèce de sirop de sucre)_

Swap Ryuga : Ryuto ! Arrête de boire ces cochonneries !

Swap Ryuto : Oh, allez bro, c'est super bon ! Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûr que tu aimerais.

Swap Ryuga : *croise les bras* Non, le sucre c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Swap Ryuto : *tend sa bouteille à son frère* Goûte au moins !

Swap Ryuga : *regarde la bouteille de travers puis la prend* Tss, okay ! Mais juste un peu !

Swap Ryuto : *sourit et met ses mains dans les poches de son sweat*

Swap Ryuga : *boit une toute petite gorgée de miel*

Swap Ryuto : Alors ?

Swap Ryuga : *se met à sourire*

Swap Ryuto : T'as vu, c'est bon hein ?

Swap Ryuga : *se met à trembler de manière incontrôlée*

Swap Ryuto : Euh…bro ?

Kyoya : *passe à côté*

Swap Ryuga : MWHEHEHEHEHEHE ! *essaie de se jeter sur Kyoya* Humain !

Swap Ryuto : *chope son frère* Bro, on se calme !

Swap Ryuga : Humain humain humain humain humain humain !

Swap Ryuto : *s'adresse à Kyoya* Tu ferais mieux de partir !

Kyoya : *part en courant*

* * *

 **Ryuga, ce vilain troll**

Ryuga : *remarque Fell Ryuga* Hé, autre moi !

Fell Ryuga : *se tourne* Ouais, tu veux quoi ?

Ryuga : *sourire sadique* Regarde, j'vais te montrer un truc.

Fell Ryuga : *lève un sourcil*

Ryuga : Ryuto !

Ryuto : *arrive tout sourire* Oui ? ^^

Ryuga : *ouvre ses bras* Fais-moi un câlin !

Ryuto : *se jette dans les bras de Ryuga* D'accord grand frère ! n_n

Fell Ryuga : *a l'air de mourir de jalousie*

Ryuga : *tourne la tête vers Fell* Héhé, U mad bro ?

Fell Ryuga : Espèce de connard…

 _Plus tard…_

Fell Ryuto : *lit un bouquin*

Fell Ryuga : *au loin* Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooss !

Fell Ryuto : ?

Fell Ryuga : *saute dans le dos de son frère* FAIS-MOI UN CÂLIN ! è_é

Fell Ryuto : What the fuck ?! Mais tire-toi ! è_é

Fell Ryuga : Allez, mais fais-moi un câlin ! è_é

Fell Ryuto : NON ! è_é

 _(Pour ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, « U mad bro ? » c'est une expression qui veut dire quelque chose comme « T'es en colère mec ? ». C'est vraiment une phrase de provoc' XD)_

* * *

 **Les bébés Ryuto**

Ryuga : *tient Ryuto bébé dans ses bras* Ah, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !

Swap Ryuga : *tient Swap Ryuto bébé* Ouiiiiii ! Ils sont trop mignons ces bébés Ryuto ! n_n

Fell Ryuga : *un peu plus loin avec Fell Ryuto bébé dans les bras et grogne*

Swap Ryuga : Quoi Fell ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Fell Ryuga : *montre sa main droite pleine de bandages* Les vôtres sont peut-être mignons, mais le mien me mord tout le temps ! Donc NON, je suis pas vraiment d'accord ! è_é

Swap Ryuga et Ryuga : O_O

* * *

 **Fell veut de l'affection**

Fell Ryuto : *discute avec Fell Dynamis* Ouais, l'humain est sympa.

Fell Dynamis : J'vois ça, si vous avez accepté de le garder avec vous.

Fell Ryuto : Hé, c'est moi qui prends les décisions, pas mon bon à rien de frangin !

Kyoya : *derrière eux, en train de jouer avec les chiens de Snowdin*

Fell Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya et pense* C'est pas juste, moi aussi j'veux qu'on m'aime…

Fell Dynamis : *ricane*

Kyoya : *gratouille le ventre d'un des chiens*

Fell Ryuga : *s'approche discrètement de Kyoya en se cachant parmi les nombreux toutous*

Fell Ryuto : Tiens d'ailleurs, je me demande où il est passé celui-là.

Fell Ryuga : *près de Kyoya et tire sur la ceinture de son pantalon pour le rapprocher de lui*

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que… ? RYUTO ! Il recommence !

Fell Ryuto : Et putain, c'est là qu'il est ! RYUGA ! Tu arrêtes de tirer sur les vêtements de Kyoya ! Faudra que je te le dise combien de fois, bordel ?! è_é

Fell Ryuga : *se redresse* Mais je veux de l'affection, et pour ça j'peux pas compter sur toi !

Fell Ryuto : C'est pas une raison ! Laisse-le tranquille, tu lui fais juste peur ! è_é

* * *

 **Swap Ryuga et ses tacos**

Swap Ryuto : *à table* Alors bro, t'as fini ?

Swap Ryuga : *revient de la cuisine* Oui ! n_n

Swap Ryuto : *sourit*

Swap Ryuga : *pose un plateau avec des tacos sur la table* Et voilà ! Je…j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Swap Ryuto : *en prend un et goûte*

Swap Ryuga : *attend avec appréhension*

Swap Ryuto : *a une expression totalement indescriptible*

Swap Ryuga : Alors ?

Swap Ryuto : C'est vraiment bon bro. Génial.

Swap Ryuga : Wowie ! J'vais aller en faire plus ! n_n

Swap Ryuto : *réprime son envie de tout cracher et pense* Un jour peut-être, il saura cuisiner…

* * *

 **Fumer tue**

Swap Ryuto : *fume dans le Labo*

Swap Dashan : Ryuto ! Éteins-moi ça ! C'est dangereux de fumer dans mon labo, et en plus c'est très mauvais pour toi !

Swap Ryuto : *tourne la tête* Comment ça ?

Swap Dashan : Ça va détruire tes organes, surtout tes poumons !

Swap Ryuto : *rigole et soulève son sweat* Quels organes ? J'suis un squelette !

Swap Dashan : *se cache les yeux* Oh mon Dieu, Ryuto ! Mais rhabille-toi !

Swap Ryuto : *rigole toujours*

* * *

 **Fell Mei-Mei, cette connasse…**

Fell King : Un train A et un train B quittent leurs stations respectives à la même heure. Les stations A et B sont séparées de 900 km. Le train A roule à 100 km/h vers la station B et le train B roule à 120 km/h vers la station A. Les deux trains partent simultanément à 10H et il est désormais 10H08. Combien reste-t-il de temps avant que les deux trains ne se croisent ?

Kyoya et Fell Damian : O_O

Fell Mei-Mei : *derrière Fell King*

Fell Damian : *essaie de réfléchir* Trains…

Kyoya : *regarde Mei-Mei avec insistance et pense* Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

Fell Mei-Mei : *regarde Kyoya, sourit puis lui fait un doigt d'honneur*

Kyoya : -_-

* * *

 **Comment s'en sortir face à Fell Ryuga dans un combat contre lui ?**

Kyoya : *dans le Hall du Jugement et tousse, appuyé contre un mur*

Fell Damian : Kyoya, ça va ? é_è

Fell Ryuga : *a l'œil gauche entouré d'une flamme rouge et plein de Gaster Blasters derrière lui* Abandonne humain, tu ne peux rien contre moi !

Kyoya : Il ne me reste plus qu'une option que je n'ai pas essayée… Accroche-toi Damian, et ferme les yeux.

Fell Damian : *ferme les yeux en se cramponnant à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *choisit ACT et « flirt »*

Fell Ryuga : *fait apparaitre des os et les balance sur Kyoya* Meurs !

Kyoya : *ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration*

Fell Damian : *sent des os le frôler*

Kyoya : *crie pour couvrir le bruit des Gaster Blasters* JE T'AIME !

Fell Ryuga : *sursaute et laisse tomber les os au sol*

Fell Damian : *rouvre les yeux*

Kyoya : *soupire de soulagement*

Fell Ryuga : *se plante devant Kyoya pour le coincer contre le mur*

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Fell Damian : *essaie de se faire très petit*

Fell Ryuga : C'est vrai ?!

Kyoya : E-euh, quoi ?

Fell Ryuga : Ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu le penses vraiment ?!

Kyoya : *en train de complètement flipper et se décompose sur place* B-bah euh…ou-ouais !

 _CE QUE VOIT FELL RYUGA_

Kyoya : *a le visage même de l'innocence* Ou-ouais !

 _RETOUR À LA RÉALITÉ_

Fell Ryuga : *rougit*

Kyoya : *se sent complètement acculé*

Fell Ryuga : *prend la main de Kyoya* T-très bien, alors allons-y ! En rencard, j'veux dire !

 _Plus tard, chez Fell Dynamis…_

Fell Ryuga et Kyoya : *assis l'un en face de l'autre et n'ont pas décroché le moindre mot depuis qu'ils sont arrivés*

Fell Damian : *regarde Fell Ryuga de travers*

Kyoya : *relève la tête vers Fell Ryuga* H-hé, tu sais pourquoi le squelette n'a pas d'amis ?

Fell Ryuga : …Non. Pourquoi ?

Kyoya : *force un peu pour sourire* Parce qu'il n'OS pas parler aux autres !

Fell Ryuga : *sourit après un moment* C'était vraiment horrible, petit. Heureusement que tu as un joli sourire.

Kyoya : *se sent moins stressé et rougit un peu*

Fell Damian : *regarde toujours Fell Ryuga de travers*

* * *

 **Ne surtout pas mettre Fell Ryuga, Ryuga et Kyoya dans la même pièce…**

Fell Ryuga : *pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kyoya*

Ryuga : *juste à côté* Vire tes sales pattes de là.

Fell Ryuga : Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi si je le fais pas ? è_é

Kyoya : Euh…

Ryuga : *enflamme son œil gauche* T'es sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir ? è_é

Fell Ryuga : *enflamme aussi son œil gauche* Bah ouais, vas-y ! Amène-toi ! è_é

Kyoya : Hé !

Ryuga : *matérialise ses Gaster Blasters* Tu vas le regretter, mon pote ! è_é

Fell Ryuga : *matérialise les siens* J'voudrais bien voir ça ! è_é

Kyoya : *veine du front qui palpite*

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : *joue avec les Blasters de Fell et Ryuga*

Fell Ryuga et Ryuga : *ont été assommé par Kyoya qui en avait marre d'eux*

* * *

 **Swap Ryuto et Ryuga**

Ryuga : *dévisage Swap Ryuto*

Swap Ryuto : *sourire moqueur* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote ?

Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils* J'suis pas ton pote, mon vieux.

Swap Ryuto : *fronce aussi les sourcils* J'suis pas ton vieux, mon gars.

Ryuga : J'suis pas ton gars, mec.

Swap Ryuga : On devrait pas les arrêter ? é_è

Ryuto : Mais noooon ! Regarde, ils se donnent déjà des surnoms, ça veut dire qu'ils s'entendent bien ! n_n

* * *

 **Défi de merde**

Chris : Allez Kyoya, action ou vérité ?

Kyoya : Action !

Chris : Héhé… Je te défie d'embrasser Lust !

Kyoya : …Tu veux ma mort ?! O_O

Chris : Allez ! J'ai juste dit « embrasser », ça devrait aller !

Kyoya : *se lève* Je te jure, je la sens pas cette histoire…

Chris : Bonne chance ! ^^

Kyoya : *sort et va chez Lust Dynamis* Et en plus, j'suis obligé de remettre les pieds dans ce strip-club…

Lust Dynamis : *voit Kyoya entrer et sourit* Ravi de te revoir, bel ange.

Lust Ryuga : *se retourne et sourit*

Kyoya : *soupire* Ryuga…tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Lust Ryuga : *sourit* Avec plaisir. *descend de son tabouret*

Kyoya : *ressort*

Lust Ryuga *suit Kyoya dehors* Alors gamin, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Après tout ce temps, tu acceptes enfin de…

Kyoya : *coupe Lust Ryuga en l'embrassant*

Lust Ryuga : *surpris mais finit par répondre au baiser*

 _Plus tard…_

Chris : *voit Kyoya rentrer* Alors ?

Kyoya : …Alors c'était pas de la torture. Il embrasse bien…

Chris : Ah bah tu vois ! Tu t'inquiétais pour rien !

Kyoya : Ouais, enfin il a quand même essayé de me déshabiller, du coup je lui en ai collé une ! -_-

Chris : *éclate de rire*

* * *

 **Un démon dans le corps d'un ange**

Ryuga : Hé, Swap !

Swap Ryuga : Oui ? ^^

Ryuga : Est-ce que tu sais comment on appelle quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'amis ?

Swap Ryuga : Mmh…toi ? n_n

Ryuga : *se tient au niveau du cœur* Gh…

Swap Ryuga : n_n

Ryuga : Je m'sens tellement blessé dans mon égo…

* * *

 **Niveau de mignonnerie**

Fell Ryuto : *tient un dessin dans ses mains*

Swap Ryuga : *face à Fell Ryuto* ^^

Fell Ryuto : *tourne le dessin pour le montrer à Swap Ryuga* Okay, ça c'est ton niveau de mignonnerie. *montre Swap Ryuga, entièrement colorié en rouge*

Swap Ryuga : Okay n_n

Fell Ryuto : Et selon ce graphique…tu dois te putain de calmer ! è_é

Swap Ryuga : … ?

* * *

 **Fell Ryuga et ses idées démoniaques**

Fell Ryuga : Swap…

Swap Ryuga : *flippe un peu* Ou-oui ? ^^'

Fell Ryuga : *sourire en coin* J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Swap Ryuga : *se détend immédiatement* C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? n_n

Fell Ryuga : *sourire carnassier* Une sucette.

Swap Ryuga : Wowie ! Merci Fell ! ^^

 _Plus tard…_

Swap Ryuto : *lit dans le salon*

Swap Ryuga : *entre en défonçant le mur avec des yeux hyper pétillants* MWHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !

Swap Ryuto : O_o

Fell Ryuga : *plus loin derrière* Héhé, quel con.

* * *

 **Tentative de drague**

Fell Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec les joues un peu rouges*

Kyoya : *sur son téléphone*

Fell Ryuga : *pense* Faut que je lui parle…

Kyoya : *ne remarque rien*

Fell Ryuga : H-hé ! Kyoya !

Kyoya : Ouais ?

Fell Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Tu sais, tu es la raison pour laquelle le Père Noël a une liste de vilains garçons ~

Kyoya : … ?

Fell Ryuga : *dans sa tête* Putain, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?!

Kyoya : *ricane après un moment* Et quoi ? T'es chargé de punir les vilains garçons comme moi ?

Fell Ryuga : *rougit et pense* Oh putain, j'aime ce mec…

* * *

 **Les Fell Skélébros, une belle histoire d'amour-haine !**

Fell Ryuga : Depuis quand elles sont nulles mes blagues ?! è_é

Fell Ryuto : Depuis toujours, espèce de bon à rien ! Tu ne me feras jamais rire !

Fell Ryuga : Oh, tu préfères peut-être une imitation ? Eh bah je vais t'imiter alors ! Oh regardez-moi, je suis le grrrrrrand Ryuto, je m'entraîne à rire de manière démoniaque sous ma douche, comme un débile ! Mwhahaha !

Fell Ryuto : *réfléchit* On ne dirait pas une imitation… Ça ressemble…à de la moquerie !

Fell Ryuga : *air faussement innocent* Quoi ? Nooooon, pas du tout boss ! Je n'oserais jamais faire ça, voyons ! Je ne me moquerais jamais et… OH MON DIEU, UN HUMAIN !

Fell Ryuto : Quoi ?! Où ça, où ça ?!

Fell Ryuga : *explose de rire* Oh bordel, hahahahaha ! Tu m'as vraiment cru ! HAHAHAHA !

Fell Ryuto : …

Fell Ryuga : *décède de rire*

Fell Ryuto : Tu m'fatigues… Je vais dans ma chambre de torture, ne viens pas me déranger.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fini ! Et maintenant, je vais aller me suicider…_**

 ** _Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai de la philo à faire…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah, R.I.P. !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon du coup, on se retrouve mercredi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euh, oui… T'es pressé ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai…je dois…sortir en ville… *s'en va*_**

 ** _Moi : Bah… ?_**

 ** _Chris : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'sais pas, il a parlé de bijouterie tout à l'heure… Il veut peut-être aller acheter un cadeau à sa mère, c'est la Fête des Mères la semaine prochaine après tout._**

 ** _Chris : Ah ouais, peut-être…_**

 ** _Moi : Mouais…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Laissez des reviews, et à mercredi._**

 ** _Moi : Les reviews de l'amouuuuuuuuur n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : C'est important d'abord ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut les gens !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Moi : Bye bye ! ^_^_**


	31. Bonus : Spécial King et Masamune

**_Moi : Salut salut ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Yo !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Bon okay, lui il est toujours dans un autre monde visiblement._**

 ** _Kyoya : *lève le sourcil*_**

 ** _Moi : Nous voici donc dans un nouveau chapitre bonus d'UnderBey, et cette fic va bientôt s'achever._**

 ** _Chris : Ooooooh…_**

 ** _Moi : Hé, ça commence à être super long si t'as pas remarqué ! Je commence à manquer d'idées, et j'ai un nouveau projet en tête n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je ne sais pas comment je dois accueillir cette nouvelle…_**

 ** _Chris : Et ce chapitre, il est bien ? Ryuga, tu l'as lu ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Chris : Okay, merci bien ! -_-_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, il est bien ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB et Undertale n'appartiennent pas à Wonderinn !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mélanie… *sourire sadique* Je t'ai entendue. Je t'avais prévenue, c'était ta dernière chance. Dis au-revoir à ton petit secret !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo..._**

 ** _Kyoya : Je l'avais prévenue !_**

 ** _Moi : ^^'_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : C'est pas niais ! C'est beau ! Vilaine Maldeka ! XD  
Elle va venir la mise en couple, elle va venir ! Et elle sera très belle ! n_n  
Ils sont trop mignons Chris et Dynamis, hiiiiiiii *_*  
P.S : C'est bien connu que Kirishima est le seul à pouvoir toucher Bakugo, c'est tellement bien connu ! *_* Alors le KiriMina…je me demande très sincèrement d'où ça sort ! Non vraiment, je comprends pas ! Moi je la ship plutôt avec Kaminari, je trouve qu'ils font une belle paire d'imbéciles heureux ! Après, j'aime beaucoup de ships avec Kaminari…XD  
Re P.S : (Law : T'es sérieuse Maldeka ? Une « algue des mers » ? Parce que t'as déjà vu une algue des terres peut-être ? Ou une algue des airs ? Kidd : Bien envoyé, l'infirmière. Law : Je t'emmerde, Eustass-ya. Kidd : *ricane* Moi : *essaie de calmer Sanji* Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sanji : *pleure comme une fontaine* O-on avait retrouvé Luffy et tout le monde, e-et je me suis absenté juste 2 minutes pour aller chercher quelque chose, et q-quand je suis revenu il était plus làààààààààà TT_TT Moi : ^_^')_**

 ** _Ryugax : Merci, ça me touche vraiment ! n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'ai une idée très précise de l'apparence de la mère de Kyoya, si seulement je savais dessiner… ^^'  
Bah en vrai, la toge de Dynamis est fendue d'un côté, j'imagine que c'est plus pratique pour ne pas se péter la gueule XD_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Moi perso, quand j'ai vu l'annonce de Shogun Steel, j'ai un peu fait la gueule mais j'ai quand même regardé...et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool ! Digne d'une suite de MFB ! Et puis on va pas se mentir, ça a fait beaucoup de bien à Gingka, qui est ENFIN devenu canon ! Sérieux, je me suis étouffé avec ma propre salive quand je l'ai vu et c'est pas une blague XD  
Moi j'ai fait un tour dans mes albums photos avant d'écrire pour me mettre dans l'ambiance ! J'avais toujours un air de chipie, c'est dingue on aurait dit que j'avais toujours un coup foireux en tête ! XD  
Ouiiiii, ce passage où on voit Kyoya bébé est un de mes préférés ! Il était tellement choupi kawaii putain TTvTT  
Oui, Chris et Dynamis, c'est fait ! Et de un ! n_n  
_**

* * *

 _Hallo ! …Ouais, à force j'ai plus d'idées pour commencer les chapitres bonus d'UnderBey. Bon bref ! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle compil' de délires ! OUI, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai plus fait d'AUs ! Promis, la semaine prochaine il y en aura un ! En attendant, aujourd'hui les stars seront…King et Masamune ! Oui, les deux en même temps. Parce que ! Trêve de parlote, place à l'humour !_

 **Solitude**

Masamune : *assis par terre chez lui* Oooh… Je suis…tellement seul…

King : *explose la porte de la maison de Masamune*

Masamune : O_O

King : QUI est seul ?! è_é

Masamune : E-euh…moi ?

* * *

 **Étoile de Noël**

Masamune : *vole dans son salon* Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre l'étoile du sapin. Et…euh… King ? Où est l'étoile du sapin… ?

King : *étalé par terre sur le haut du sapin* C'est moi Mumu ! JE suis l'étoile !

Masamune : …

King : …Aide-moi à me relever, steuplait…

* * *

 **Selfie !**

King : *se met près de Masamune* Allez Mumu, une petite photo !

Masamune : Euh…okay… ^^

King : *sort son téléphone et prend un selfie*

Masamune : *sourit timidement*

King : *regarde son téléphone* Alors ? Est-elle magnifique, comme nous deux ?

Masamune : *regarde au-dessus de l'épaule de King*

King : *se rend compte qu'on ne voit pas Masamune sur la photo, juste son casque de DJ qui vole* Oh…

Masamune : *se met à pleurer* C'est vrai… Je suis…immatériel…

King : TT_TT

* * *

 **L'instant de gloire de Masamune**

Masamune : Hé Kyoya, tu sais beaucoup de choses du monde des humains ?

Kyoya : Bah ouais ! C'est vraiment sympa, et puis il y a énormément de choses à voir et tu vois…

Masamune : *attaque Kyoya en plein milieu de sa phrase*

Kyoya : *ne s'y attendait pas et se mange un Game Over direct*

Masamune : *lève les bras en l'air* Yay ! J'ai tué Kyoya ! Bravo moi ! n_n

Kyoya : *devenu un fantôme, comme Masamune*

Masamune : J'ai un nouveau copain n_n

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : *en fantôme, avec Masamune* J'ai mouru ! ^^

Masamune : n_n

Ryuto : AAAAH ! *tombe dans les pommes*

Ryuga : …Hikaru va tellement me tuer.

* * *

 **Voyage dans le monde des humains**

Mei-Mei : H-Hey King ! Tu as l'air vraiment excité à l'idée de faire ce voyage.

King : Oh, absolument darling ! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une invitation d'un célèbre chanteur humain pour faire une performance avec lui !

Mei-Mei : C'est vrai… V-vite, il faut aller à l'aéroport ! On ne d-doit surtout pas rater l'avion !

King : Absolument, darling !

 _Plus tard à l'aéroport…_

King : *bip sous le détecteur de métal puisque c'est un robot* Euh…

Masamune : Oh…

Agent 1 : *se retient d'exploser de rire*

Agent 2 : Hum…monsieur ? Je vais vous demander de vous éloigner, s'il vous plait.

Agent 1 : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD

 _Encore plus tard…_

King : *a réussi à passer, planqué dans une valise sous sa forme boîte de conserve*

Masamune : Au moins, tu es passé…

King : C'est d'la connerie, Mumu.

* * *

 **Halloween, un moment parfois difficile pour Masamune…**

Masamune : *seul chez lui, entend toquer à sa porte et va ouvrir*

Kyoya et Kenta : *déguisés respectivement en Ness et Baggiguane* Bonbons ou farces ?

Chris : *derrière, évidemment pas déguisé puisqu'il est intangible*

Masamune : *sourit* Oh…vous récoltez des bonbons ? J'ai quelque chose qui devrait faire l'affaire… *sort des bonbons*

Chris : Bonbons fantômes. Faits de nougat ectoplasmique. Soignent un nombre inconnu de PV. Ça m'fait trop peur, ma gueule !

Masamune : J'espère que vous allez aimer… Laissez-moi les mettre dans le sac…

Kenta : *tend le sac à bonbon* n_n

Masamune : *essaie de mettre les bonbons dans le sac mais ils passent à travers* Oh non… Les bonbons ont traversé… Je suis désolé…

Kyoya et Kenta : …

Masamune : *disparait progressivement* Oh nooooon…

Kyoya et Kenta : *légèrement perplexes*

 _(Indication : Ness est le héros d'Earthbound, le jeu qui a inspiré Undertale, et il ressemble un peu à Frisk. Pareil pour Baggiguane, qui ressemble un peu à Monster Kid n_n)_

* * *

 **Ne pas embêter Masamune**

Masamune : *allongé par terre, comme souvent*

Random monstre : Hé toi, dégage de mon chemin !

Masamune : *se relève et pleure* Pardon, je voulais pas être sur ton chemin, je…

Random monstre : Ouais, tu ferais mieux d'être désolé ! è_é

King : *se plante entre Masamune et le monstre* Hé toi ! Ne parle pas comme ça à mon cousin.

Zéo : *arrive de l'autre côté* Ouais, fous-lui la paix ! è_é

Random monstre : O-okay, pardon, je le laisse…

Zéo : Ouais, c'est ça, excuse-toi ! Et barre-toi, parce que sinon je t'arrache la tête et je te la fous dans le cul ! è_é

King : *bouche les oreilles de Masamune* Hé, calme-toi !

Zéo : *remue dans tous les sens* JE SUIS PUTAIN D'ÉNERVÉ ! è_é

* * *

 **King est très protecteur**

Masamune : *pleure tout seul chez lui*

King : *s'approche et prend Masamune dans ses bras* Mumu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, darling ?

Masamune : *ne répond pas parce qu'il pleure*

King : *a l'œil gauche qui s'allume _(le droit est toujours caché derrière ses cheveux)_ * Hé, qui a fait pleurer Mumu ?! J'vous jure que j'vais le… ! è_é

Masamune : C'est…c'est moi… Je me suis fait pleurer moi-même…

King : Aaaaw… é_è

* * *

 **Tradition familiale**

Mei-Mei : *travaille sur son ordinateur*

King : *arrive derrière* Huuuuuh…

Mei-Mei : *se tourne vers lui* Dure journée, hein ?

King : *se laisse tomber par terre avec un gros bruit métallique*

Mei-Mei : ?

King : *a un fond galactique qui se matérialise sous lui*

Mei-Mei : *se perche sur sa chaise* Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiis ?!

King : Je m'allonge par terre et je me sens tout pourri ! Tradition !

Masamune : *derrière, dans une poubelle*

* * *

 **Entre Dashan et King, c'est pas le grand amour…**

Dashan : King !

King : Oui, quoi ?

Dashan : *tend sa main à King* Je te propose une poignée de main amicale !

King : Ooooh, c'est vrai ? n_n

Dashan : Ouais, pour sûr !

King : *tend sa main à Dashan* ^w^ _(Il fait vraiment une tête comme ça dans le comic XD)_

Dashan : *lui serre la main*

King : *très content*

Dashan : *sourire fourbe* Héhé. *serre la main de King plus fort*

King : ?

Dashan : AH ! PRENDS CA ESPÈCE DE MICRO-ONDE DÉRANGÉ ! *tire sur la main de King pour lui faire une prise de catch*

King : *étend ses bras robotiques, et du coup Dashan se pète lamentablement la gueule* -_-'

Dashan : *par terre* Un jour… Un jour j't'aurai enfoiré !

* * *

 **Entre Dashan et King, c'est VRAIMENT pas le grand amour…**

King : *allongé sur le piano de Dashan comme une diva* Ooooh Dashan ! Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises ~

Dashan : *blasé de sa vie* Alors déjà de un, arrête de piquer les répliques de Titanic, et de deux, j'ai jamais foutu les pieds en France ! -_-

King : Ah bon ?

Dashan : OUI !

King : *sort un carnet de nulle part* Alors tu veux bien me dessiner comme Mei-Mei dans ce carnet ? C'est merveilleux, oh my ~

Dashan : *devient subitement rouge comme une écrevisse*

King : *sourire lubrique*

Dashan : *chope King et le dégage à grand coup de pied* DÉGAGE ! ET SI TU PARLES À QUI QUE CE SOIT DE CE QUE TU AS VU, JE TE TRANSFORME EN GRILLE-PAIN ! è_é

King : *s'envole à cause du coup de pied* O_O

Zéo : *voit King voler* Ah tiens, yo cousin !

* * *

 **Les animes sont réels !**

Mei-Mei : *a des plans dans les mains* H-hey King ! J'ai de nouveaux plans pour ton corps ! T-tu veux bien me laisser le refaire ?

King : Oh darling, ça me semble être une bonne idée ! C'est d'accord !

Mei-Mei : M-Merci ! Génial !

 _Plusieurs modifications plus tard…_

King : *a maintenant des pitites oreilles et une queue de chat trop mignonnes* M-Mei-Mei ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Nya !

Mei-Mei : *des étoiles dans les yeux* Ma création est kawaii ! *v*

Dashan : *pète la porte du Labo* LES ANIMES SONT RÉELS !

* * *

 **Plus de respect envers King…**

King : *tient Kyoya par les épaules* C'est qui mon p'tit chéri ? C'est toiiii n_n

Kyoya : Lâche-moi tout de suite, espèce de micro-onde ! è_é

King : J'suis pas un micro-onde d'abord TT_TT

* * *

 **King est so fabulous !**

King : *vient de prendre sa forme EX* Oooh yes !

Kyoya : *en face avec son téléphone* Oh mon Dieu…

Mei-Mei : *à l'autre bout du téléphone* Ne t'en fais pas ! J-je suis sûre que tu peux le battre et…

Kyoya : Regarde-moi ça ! Bon sang qu'il est beau ! C'est du bonbon pour les yeux !

Mei-Mei : Euh…

Kyoya : Si tu cherches « magnifique » dans le dictionnaire, y a pas de définition, juste sa photo !

Mei-Mei : Oui bon bah ressaisis-toi, les gens ont saisi ! -_-

Kyoya : Tu es juste jalouse de notre amour !

 _(Si des gens ont compris la référence, sachez que je vous aime très fort n_n)_

* * *

 **L'instant « on se sent tout pourri »**

Masamune : *allongé par terre chez lui, en train de se sentir tout pourri*

Kyoya : *allongé près de lui*

Tsubasa : *s'est encore pris un râteau signé Hikaru et arrive en trainant des pieds* TT_TT

Kyoya : *regarde Tsubasa* Allez, viens mon pote.

Tsubasa : *s'allonge aussi par terre* TT_TT

Mei-Mei : *a fini la dernière saison de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie et n'a plus rien à faire de sa vie* é_è

Kyoya : *tapote le sol près de lui* Viens, on est mieux par terre.

Mei-Mei : *se laisse tomber tête la première contre le sol*

Ryuga : *n'a absolument aucune raison d'être ici* ?

Kyoya : Bah…Ryuga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ryuga : Je sais pas moi-même. *s'allonge aussi, mais juste pour faire la sieste*

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules*

* * *

 **Leçon de cuisine**

King : *en pleine émission* Et aujourd'hui, dans « Cooking Show », nous allons vous montrer comment préparer les…

Ryuto : *pousse King* SPAGHETTI ! n_n

King : Q-quoi ?

Ryuto : Et c'est moi, le grand Ryuto, qui vous enseignera l'Art de la cuisine des pâtes dans l'émission d'aujourd'hui !

King : Dégage de mon plat… *voit que l'audimat est en train d'exploser*

Ryuto : Pour commencer, mettez les spaghettis dans l'eau une fois portée à ébullition !

King : *en plein bug cérébrale* Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Ryuto : Laissez-les cuire, et remuez de temps en temps ! Ensuite, ajoutez-y une pincée de sel et…

King : *chope le bras de Ryuto* MÉLANGE PLUS FORT !

Ryuto : Euh ?

Dashan : *en train de regarder à la TV* OUI, C'EST EXACTEMENT ÇA !

Mei-Mei : ^^'

King : *toujours en train de tirer le bras de Ryuto* Mets-y toute ton âme et ton corps ! ~

Ryuto : C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?!

* * *

 **King a une faiblesse très conne**

King : *sous sa forme boîte de conserve* Tu n'peux rien contre moi, humain !

Kyoya : *pousse King en arrière*

King : *se retrouve bloqué sur le dos, essayant de se relever avec ses bras* Gnn…

Kyoya : *le regarde* …

King : RAAAAH, j'y arrive pas !

Kyoya : C'est con de pas avoir de jambes, hein ?

* * *

 **Quand la version EX de King n'était pas encore prête…**

Mei-Mei : *en train de travailler*

King : *sous sa forme boîte de conserve et lui saute dessus* Mei-Mei ! Tu as commencé à travailler sur mon nouveau corps ?! Hein, tu as commencé ?!

Mei-Mei : K-King ! Je travaille là !

King : Travaille sur mon corps s'il te plait ! S'il te plait Mei-Mei !

Mei-Mei : B-bon d'accord ! Mais calme-toi !

King : Oh merci Mei-Mei ! n_n

 _Plus tard…_

Mei-Mei : *travaille, assise sur le corps de King* Voilà ! Je travaille sur ton corps ! Tu es content ?

King : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… TT_TT

* * *

 **Fais un truc mignon**

King : *au loin* Burgerpants ! Burgerpants, viens ici ! _(Burgerpants, c'est un vendeur qui travaille à l'Hôtel KG et qui ressemble à un chat)_

Burgerpants : *soupire et obéit* Vous vouliez me voir patron ?

King : Fais un truc mignon.

Burgerpants : Quoi… ? Mais pourquoi ?

King : Je sais que les vidéos de chats faisant des choses mignonnes sont très populaires ! Je suis déjà en train d'enregistrer, alors vas-y, fais un truc mignon.

Burgerpants : Non ! Il en est hors de… !

King : *regard noir*

Burgerpants : Je…j'veux dire… *fait une tête mignonne* Nyaaaaaa ! n_n

King : *regarde l'audimat qui explose* Oh oui, regarde-moi cet audimat !

Burgerpants : WTF ?!

* * *

 **Le corps robotique de Masamune**

Masamune : *dans un corps robotique comme King* C'est… C'est étrange comme sensation…

King : *arrive tout content et regarde Masamune*

Masamune : *rougit* Quoi… ?

King : *fait un bisou sur le front de Masamune*

Masamune : *rougit encore plus* Oh non… Arrête arrête arrête !

King : Je t'aime mon Mumu ! Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras pour toujours ! *fait un câlin à Masamune*

Masamune : *panique et se dissocie de son corps robotique*

King : …Mumu ?

Masamune : *de nouveau en simple fantôme* Je t'avais dit d'arrêter… C'était trop d'émotions… TT_TT

* * *

 **Sandwichs**

King : *s'est fait un sandwich* Et voilà ! Un bon sandwich !

Masamune : Oh…

King : Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner toi aussi, Mumu ? ^^

Masamune : Eh bien… Je peux essayer…

King : Vas-y ! n_n

Masamune : *se met à pleurer et ses larmes se transforment en sandwich fantôme* Voilà…

King : C'est super Mumu !

Masamune : *sourit et mange son sandwich*

King : *mange aussi son sandwich* n_n

* * *

 **Masamune le rebelle**

Masamune : Hé… Je peux te montrer quelque chose… ?

Kyoya : Bah…ouais.

Masamune : *se met à pleurer pour matérialiser quelque chose* J'appelle ça…

Kyoya : *croise les bras*

Masamune : *matérialise un doigt d'honneur* J't'emmerde.

Kyoya : …Ah le fils de PUTE ! è_é

Masamune : *déjà disparu mais a laissé le doigt d'honneur*

Chris : *mort de rire derrière Kyoya*

* * *

 **Si Undertale était plus réaliste**

King : Je vais rendre tes derniers moments ABSOLUMENT FABULEUX !

Kyoya : …

King : *le regarde*

Kyoya : *sort son téléphone* Allô ? La police ?

 _Plus tard…_

Policier : *passe les menottes à King* Monsieur, je vous arrête pour menace de mort.

King : :'(

Kyoya : Fallait pas me chercher.

* * *

 **King est un vilain coquinou !**

King : *en tenue hivernale et patins à glace* Faites place mes beautés ! La star va vous montrer comment patiner !

Masamune : *sous forme robotique* Oh… Je ne savais pas que tu sais patiner, King…

King : Je n'ai jamais patiné Mumu, mais je suis doué en tout ! C'est inné le talent chez moi !

Masamune : *sourit*

King : *fait un pas et se vautre magistralement sur la glace*

Masamune : O_O

 _Plus tard…_

King : *appuyé contre un muret et tout rouge* J'en reviens pas que j'ai réussi à faire tomber mon châssis… _(Son châssis c'est la plaque de ses fesses en fait, c'est pour ça qu'il est gêné XD)_

Masamune : *tient le châssis dans ses mains* Bon… Je vais essayer de le remettre correctement…

King : *baisse la tête* Fais vite s'il te plait Mumu, c'est super gênant…

Masamune : *replace correctement le châssis*

King : *a vraiment hâte que ça se termine*

Masamune : *remboîte le châssis en le claquant super fort*

King : *devient subitement rouge comme une tomate et se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier*

Masamune : Euh… King, ça va ?

King : *voix toute faible* Oui oui… Oui c'est rien…

Masamune : Oh… D'accord, si tu le dis…

King : *dans sa tête* Putain, j'ai beaucoup trop kiffé…

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Masamune : Mei-Mei… !

Mei-Mei : ?

King : Chéri, noooon…

Masamune : *arrive en tirant le bras de King* Il faudrait que tu regardes quelque chose…

King : *tête d'enterrement*

Masamune : Le châssis de King n'arrête pas de tomber en ce moment… Tu peux y jeter un œil s'il te plait ? *pousse King devant Mei-Mei*

King : *très mal à l'aise*

Mei-Mei : *sourire en coin* Tu fais exprès de le faire tomber, pas vrai ?

King : *rougit et marmonne* J'ai le droit de garder le silence…

* * *

 **Chris, un vrai petit démon !**

Chris : *tire un tuyau d'arrosage* Hihi…

King : *sous sa forme boîte de conserve et lit un script*

Chris : *asperge King avec du soda* Héhé !

King : AAAAH ! *se détraque un peu*

Chris : Hahahahahaha !

King : Oh toi ! Viens ici, espèce de sale petit farceur ! è_é

Chris : *s'enfuit*

King : *le poursuit*

Chris : *ne regarde plus devant lui et percute Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : Oh ! Salutations, Chris n_n

Chris : Euh…

King : Viens ici !

Chris : *se cache derrière Tsubasa*

King : Ah, vous tombez bien votre Majesté ! C'est votre sale petit monstre ! Il m'a aspergé de soda ! J'espère que vous allez le punir comme il se doit ! è_é

Tsubasa : *se tourne vers Chris* Tu as vraiment fait ça, Chris ? é_è

Chris : M-Mais…c'est…euh… *tire la cape de Tsubasa et se met à faire semblant de pleurer*

Tsubasa : *fait un câlin à Chris et essuie ses larmes* Oh, ne pleure pas ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas fait exprès ! Pas vrai ?

Chris : *fait oui de la tête*

Tsubasa : *prend Chris par les épaules et le ramène à la maison* Ne t'en fais pas, le Dr. Mei-Mei va réparer King.

King : M-Mais ! Votre Majesté !

Chris : *se retourne discrètement et tire la langue à King*

King : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi ! è_é

* * *

 **Et maintenant…des fantômes !**

Masamune : *sous sa forme fantôme*

King : *sous sa forme fantôme aussi*

Masamune : …Bouh !

King : Oh, j'allais le dire !

Masamune : C'est vrai… ? n_n

King : Oui ! n_n

Masamune : Effrayant ! n_n

King : On est trop synchros ! n_n

* * *

 **Quand Masamune fait une visite surprise à King…**

King : *sous sa forme fantôme, chez lui et avec un sandwich dans les mains*

Masamune : *toque à la porte* King… ? C'est moi…

King : *laisse tomber son sandwich* A-ah ! N-non ! Ne rentre pas ! J-je n'suis pas prêt !

Masamune : Oh… J'attends alors…

King : *fonce dans son corps boîte de conserve* Vite ! J'ai besoin de ma forme EX ! J'ai besoin de ma forme EX ! Je n'suis pas assez mignon, faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! é_è

Masamune : *attend devant la porte*

King : *essaie d'atteindre le bouton dans son dos* Raaaaaah, j'arrive pas à atteindre mon putain de bouton !

Masamune : …King… ? Ça va… ?

King : *tombe en essayant d'activer son bouton* Aïe…

* * *

 **King et les squats**

Masamune : *sous sa forme robotique* Je devrais…faire du sport…

Kyoya : Tu n'as qu'à faire des squats ! C'est plutôt pas mal pour se muscler.

Masamune : Oh… D'accord, je vais essayer… Merci Kyoya…

Kyoya : De rien ! *s'en va*

Masamune : *se met à faire des squats tout seul* C'est… C'est plutôt simple…

King : *explose un mur derrière Masamune*

Masamune : *tombe par terre* K-King ! Qu'est-ce que…tu fais là… ?

King : J'ai un radar qui détecte les squats.

Masamune : Oh… Je ne savais pas… C'est bien… Tu veux…me rejoindre ?

King : Avec plaisir, Mumu !

Masamune : *reprend ses squats*

King : *mate sans aucune gêne le cul de Masamune en train de faire des squats* Oh oui, vraiment plaisir…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, chapitre fini ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Kyoya, c'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sourire sadique* Oh, rien !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : LA TERRE APPELLE RYUGA !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Putain, impassible le mec…_**

 ** _Chris : C'est quoi ce projet de nouvelle fic au fait, Wonder ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tu verras !_**

 ** _Chris : Maieuuuh…_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, moi je dois aller retrouver Tsubasa ! On va boire un verre ! Salut ! *s'en va*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *le regarde partir*_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, si le cœur vous en dit, et à mercredi ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde au loin et chuchote* J'vais trouver le courage…_**

 ** _Moi : T'as dit quoi Ryu ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Rien…_**

 ** _Chris : Eh bah, c'est moins animé quand il est silencieux celui-là !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais ! XD_**

 ** _Chris : Ah et puis passez une bonne fête des Mères aussi !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah tiens c'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier de le dire ^^'_**


	32. Bonus : Kyoya découvre l'Underverse !

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Ola, cette tête de déterrée que t'as !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir -_-_**

 ** _Chris : Tu vas pas me dire que j'ai tort quand même !_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai failli mourir à la plage hier, c'est tout ! Enfin, je me sentais pas bien quoi... Et je me suis levé à 7H ce matin aussi pour finir ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Chris : Triste pour toi !_**

 ** _Moi : Et euh… Ils sont où Ryu et Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *derrière moi* Ici._**

 ** _Moi : AAAAAAH ! Mais ça va pas d'arriver dans le dos des gens comme ça ?! è_é_**

 ** _Kyoya : *triture sa mitaine gauche* Il est là depuis le début hein. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs._**

 ** _Moi : -_-'_**

 ** _Chris : Bon, et le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Moi : Du fun en barre ! Je pense que vous allez l'aimer ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Cool !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours en train de tripoter sa mitaine* Tant mieux, avec ce qui arrive mercredi._**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, tu plombes l'ambiance ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Et sinon, pourquoi tu tripotes ta mitaine toi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *détourne les yeux* Je…c'est rien, ça me gratte._**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote* Hihi, il ment ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Rien rien n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : J'adore victimiser Gingka, c'est une de mes grandes passions n_n  
C'est vrai que Ryuga est marrant à fliquer Sakyo comme si c'était son père ! Ça m'éclate d'écrire ça ! XD  
Ouiiii, vivement le mariage ! *_*  
P.S : Moi aussi j'adore Shinsou, c'est mon deuxième perso préféré juste derrière Bakugo et Kirishima, qui eux se partagent la première place ex-aequo n_n  
Re P.S : (Moi : *toujours en train de réconforter Sanji* Law et Kidd : *rentrent par le trou de ma baie vitrée, toujours pas réparée* Moi : ALORS LES DEUX LÀ ! Ma baie vitrée ne t'avait rien fait Kiddou ! è_é Kidd : Ouais ouais, pardon… Moi : Et sinon, Maldeka…? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien. Law : On l'a cherchée mais on l'a pas trouvée, du coup ça nous a saoulés et on est rentrés. Sanji : *en train de chouiner* E-et vous auriez pas vu Zoro ? Law et Kidd : Non. Sanji : TT_TT Moi : ^^')_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Ooooh, ma pauvre ! C'est vraiment pas de bol… ^^'  
Un aprèm piscine avec des potes, c'est toujours génial ! Même si généralement, ça finit en baston générale à grand coup de frites en mousses XD_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Moi je suis plutôt bloqué dans mes fiches de révision de maths, JPP ! D'ailleurs, j'ai session révision avec des potes cet aprèm… J'en ai marre, vivement qu'on passe le Bac pour en finir avec ces conneries ! ^^'  
Je ne lutte même plus contre mes cernes, je vis en harmonie avec XD  
Perso, je ne connais pas vraiment le Sud… J'habite dans le nord du Sud-Ouest, à un endroit où on a même pas l'accent du Sud-Ouest justement ! ^^'  
Les neurones de Gingka sont décédés je pense ! Ou alors en état de cryptobiose peut-être ! XD_**

* * *

 _Les AUs… Des mondes alternatifs parfois étranges, parfois dangereux, et très souvent déroutants quand on ne connait que le Undertale de base. Mais tous ces AUs, d'où sortent-ils ? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir aujourd'hui, en compagnie comme d'habitude de Kyoya et Chris !_

Kyoya : *se réveille par terre, la tête contre le sol* Mmmh…pourquoi toujours le visage contre le sol ? -_-

Chris : *se réveille aussi* J'ai…l'impression que quelque chose est différent, pas toi ?

Kyoya : *se redresse* Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais… J'ai pas froid. Et c'est étrangement… ATTENDS MAIS IL Y A PAS DE CIEL ! O_O

Chris : *regarde autour de lui* On est pas à Snowdin ! On est même pas dans l'Underground là ! O_o

Kyoya : Mais on est où alors ?! C'est vraiment un AU ça ?!

 _Les deux amis sont perdus, mais alors là vraiment perdus, et regardent autour d'eux avec une légère angoisse. Ils ne savent pas du tout où ils sont, et les alentours ne les aident pas du tout. C'est blanc et dépouillé. Ça ressemble à une espèce de salle de test de Portal ! Ouais voilà, ça fait très « pièce de test scientifique futuriste »._

Kyoya : Je sais pas où on est, mais voir juste du blanc comme ça, ça me flingue la rétine…

Chris : C'est vrai que c'est aveuglant… En tout cas, je crois avoir une idée d'où on est.

Kyoya : Et on est où ?

Chris : C'est…compliqué… C'est pas un AU à proprement parler. On est dans un espace vide qui se situe entre les AUs.

Kyoya : …Gné ?

Chris : Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué ! Les AUs sont des mondes entre lesquels on peut voyager, un peu comme…des planètes. Ouais voilà, imagine que les AUs sont des planètes ! Et si les AUs sont des planètes, cette espèce de pièce toute blanche est l'espace qui les entoure et qui fait la jonction entre chaque AU.

Kyoya : Je sens arriver la migraine…

Chris : Je pense qu'on est parti pour découvrir l'Underverse là.

Kyoya : L'Underverse ?

Chris : …Comment expliquer sans que ce soit trop compliqué ? Euuuh…

 _Une espèce de bruit résonne alors dans l'immense pièce vide, coupant le blond dans son début d'explication. Un portail coloré prend forme sur l'un des murs et une personne finit par en sortir. En voyant les cheveux blancs et la mèche rouge, Kyoya comprend immédiatement que c'est une autre version de Ryuga. Encore. Ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Ce Ryuga porte des habits assez simples dans les tons bruns, un sweat bleu clair noué à sa taille, une écharpe marron clair plutôt longue et des espèces de manchettes en tissus sur ses avant-bras, noir avec un étrange motif bleu clair. Dans son dos, il a un pinceau géant accroché et des sortes de petites capsules de peinture qu'il porte comme des munitions. Enfin…ce qui attire surtout l'attention de Kyoya c'est son visage. Ce Ryuga a une tâche de peinture noire sur la joue droite, son œil droit est bleu et son œil gauche est jaune…et en forme d'étoile accessoirement. C'est coloré au moins !_

Kyoya : C'est qui lui… ?

Ink Ryuga : Fiou… C'était encore du boulot ! Ces AUs me prennent vraiment du temps…

Chris : Lui, c'est Ink. C'est le créateur des AUs.

Kyoya : Le…créateur des AUs ?

Chris : Dans la vraie vie de l'IRL, les AUs sont créés par des gens lambda, et c'est pour ça que l'Underverse a été créé ! Pour justifier l'existence des AUs.

Kyoya : Et donc lui là, il a créé les AUs ?

Chris : Oui !

Kyoya : Tous les AUs ?

Chris : Bah oui ! n_n

Kyoya : Même UnderLust ?! Et DustTale ?! Et HorrorTale ?!

Chris : Euh…oui… ^^'

Kyoya : Okay, j'vais le défoncer ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : *remarque Kyoya* Tiens ? Un humain ici ? Je ne pensais pas ça possible !

Kyoya : Ouais ouais, on s'en fout ! J'vais t'faire payer ce que tu m'as fait endurer dans tes putains d'AUs moi ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : Oh, tu as visité mes AUs ? Mais c'est super ça ! Tu as fait lesquels ? ^^

Kyoya : *énervé qu'Ink ne réagisse pas à ses menaces* Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! è_é

Chris : *se retient d'éclater de rire de toutes ses forces*

Ink Ryuga : *a l'air perplexe* Bien sûr que je t'écoute puisque je t'ai demandé quels AUs tu as visité…

Kyoya : Donc tu fais exprès d'ignorer le fait que j'ai envie de te tuer ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : Comme tu insistes beaucoup, je suppose que tu as visité des AUs comme DustTale ou HorrorTale, non ?

Kyoya : OUI ! Et UnderLust aussi ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es énervé… Mais à côté, tu as vu des AUs cools je parie ! ^^

Kyoya : C'est vrai qu'UnderSwap et UnderFell étaient sympas…mais change pas de sujet ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : Et quoi ? Tu t'attends à des excuses ? Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mes AUs ! Je les crée, ce sont tous des chefs d'œuvre à leur manière et je les aime tous profondément.

Chris : Tu ferais mieux de pas le titiller sur ça, c'est un artiste quand même. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu critiques les œuvres d'un artiste qui y consacre sa vie ?

Kyoya : J'sais pas, le seul artiste que je connais c'est Jack et il est…euh…très…impliqué ?

Chris : Bah Ink c'est pareil ! Commence pas à critiquer ses AUs, il pourrait s'énerver !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Ink Ryuga : Tu viens de l'originel, pas vrai ? D'Undertale ?

Kyoya : Euh…oui.

Ink Ryuga : Ah, donc c'est bien à Chris que tu parles ! n_n

Kyoya : Oui…

Chris : Enfin quelqu'un qui sait que je suis là TTvTT

Ink Ryuga : J'ai beaucoup étudié Undertale pour créer mes AUs ! Je ne sais pas quel est mon AU préféré, je pense ne pas en avoir… Ce sont un peu comme mes enfants, je n'ai pas de préféré du coup !

Kyoya : *pense* Super, ça m'fait une belle jambe ! -_-

Ink Ryuga : Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment je fais pour créer des AUs étranges comme UnderLust, je suis juste pris d'un instant de folie ! L'inspiration ! n_n

Kyoya : Si tu pouvais la contrôler ton inspiration, ça m'aurait évité des emmerdes ! J'ai failli me faire tuer, violer et même bouffer ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : En même temps, tu n'étais pas censé te retrouver dedans… Je me demande vraiment comment tu arrives à voyager comme ça entre les AUs ! Il n'y a que les autres versions de moi qui peuvent faire ça normalement…

Kyoya : Je sais pas non plus et ça me saoule…

? : *voix buggée* Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à vouloir détruire tes AUs, Ink.

 _Ink Ryuga pousse un profond soupir de désespoir tandis que Kyoya se retourne, la voix venant de derrière lui. Il se retrouve ENCORE face à une version alternative de Ryuga, mais celle-là est vraiment très bizarre ! Sa peau a une étrange teinte grisâtre, sauf ses doigts qui sont rouges puis jaunes sur le bout. Ses yeux sont également jaunes au niveau de l'iris et rouges au niveau de ce qui devrait normalement être blanc. D'étranges traits bleus strient ses joues en-dessous de chacun de ses yeux et ils portent les mêmes vêtements que le Ryuga normal, mais en plus sombre et avec un t-shirt rouge au lieu d'un blanc._

Ink Ryuga : *soupire* Salut, Error…

Error Ryuga : *ricane d'une voix toujours buggée* Cache ta joie surtout !

Kyoya : C'est moi ou ce mec glitch totalement ?

Chris : C'EST un glitch ambulant ! C'est Error, le pire ennemi d'Ink.

Kyoya : Elle est bizarre sa voix, on dirait qu'il lague en permanence.

Chris : C'est pas faux ^^'

Ink Ryuga : Error, tu détruits mes AUs et je devrais être content de te voir ?!

Kyoya : Il QUOI ?! O_o

Chris : Ink est le créateur des AUs, et Error est le destructeur d'AU. Il fait ça pour le fun, il voyage dans l'Underverse et il s'amuse à en détruire des dizaines rien que pour emmerder Ink !

Kyoya : Ouais, c'est un emmerdeur quoi.

Chris : Ouais, voilà.

Error Ryuga : Si je détruits tes AUs, c'est parce que se prendre pour Dieu c'est mal, Ink.

Ink Ryuga : Et d'où tu t'octroies le droit de détruire mes œuvres ? Et je ne me prends pas pour Dieu ! Je laisse mes AUs vivre sans moi, je les crée et c'est tout ! Je suis un artiste !

Error Ryuga : *ricane* Un sacré artiste de merde.

Ink Ryuga : *grogne et se retourne* De toute façon, ça sert à rien d'essayer de te raisonner…

Error Ryuga : Et ça y est, tu boudes comme un gosse ! Il est beau le créateur des AUs !

Ink Ryuga : *dégaine son pinceau et peint un portail* Je m'en vais, je vais réparer tes bêtises !

Kyoya : Hé ho, j'suis encore là moi hein !

Error Ryuga : C'est marrant, tu ressembles pas à celui que je connais. Tu viens de quel AU, que j'aille le détruire ?

Kyoya : J'viens pas d'un AU crétin, je viens de l'originel ! -_-

Error Ryuga : Quoi, de l'originel ? D'Undertale ? C'est à ça qu'il ressemble le Kyoya originel ?! Putain, grave déçu.

Kyoya : MAIS JE T'EMMERDE ! è_é

Error Ryuga : *ricane* Désolé, mais dès que c'est pas glitché, moi j'aime pas.

Ink Ryuga : Je peux créer un portail pour te renvoyer chez toi, Kyoya ! Ce ne sera pas long.

Error Ryuga : Déjà ? Oh, mais on s'amusait tellement !

Ink Ryuga : J'en peux plus de toi, Error… -_-

Kyoya : Bon hé, j'veux rentrer chez moi ! Alors vite, fais-moi ce portail !

Error Ryuga : Surtout que tu as laissé ton portail ouvert trop longtemps, les autres versions de nous vont pas tarder à rappliquer !

Ink Ryuga : *se rend compte de sa bourde* Oh non non non non non non non ! é_è

 _Mais Ink n'a pas le temps de se lamenter trop longtemps sur son erreur puisque une silhouette sort du portail à toute vitesse, sur un skateboard. Kyoya plisse les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par cette encore autre version de Ryuga car ce dernier est habillé avec des couleurs fluo. D'ailleurs, il a aussi une casquette et des lunettes avec « YOLO » écrit dessus. Mauvais goût puissance 10._

? : Hey hey, what's up les bros ?

Error Ryuga : Oh non, pas lui…

Ink Ryuga : *occupé à refermer son portail*

Kyoya : Chris, j'ai mal à la tête, t'as pas un Doliprane sur toi… ?

Chris : Euh non, désolé ^^'

Kyoya : Et sinon, c'est qui ce bouffon habillé comme un clown ?

Chris : Fresh Ryuga, de l'AU d'UnderFresh. C'est un AU où ils sont tous en mode…euh…cools ? Mais cools genre beaucoup trop exagéré et ils parlent tous bizarrement…

Fresh Ryuga : *reprend son skate à la main* Error-bro, ça faisait un bail que je t'avais pas revu !

Error Ryuga : Et c'était mieux comme ça. Sérieux Ink, tu fais chier avec tes AUs ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : *ignore Error* Fresh, rentre chez toi ! Je sais très bien que tu peux le faire sans mon portail !

Fresh Ryuga : Mais Ink-bro, je viens à peine d'arriver sur le flip-flop ! Tu peux pas me demander de déjà m'en aller !

? : Mais oui Ink, laisse-nous d'abord nous amuser un peu ~

Kyoya : *fait un bond de 10 km en arrière et se réfugie derrière Error* NON, PAS LUI !

Chris : *rigole*

Lust Ryuga : Héhé, salut humain ~

Error Ryuga : Bon, c'est fini oui ?! Sur tous les putains d'AUs de ce connard d'Ink, fallait qu'on tombe sur les deux autres versions de nous les plus chiantes ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : C'est pas d'ma faute !

Error Ryuga : Si c'est de ta faute ! Si t'avais pas laissé ton portail ouvert trop longtemps, ça aurait pas alerté les autres ! Ils ont pas besoin de ton portail pour venir, mais tu sais très bien que ça leur donne ENVIE de venir !

Kyoya : Par pitié, qu'on abrège mon calvaire…

Lust Ryuga : *regarde Fresh*

Fresh Ryuga : *lui fait un doigt* Toi le pas cool, tu m'approches pas !

Lust Ryuga : Oh, allons les gars ! Je comprends pas pourquoi vous me détestez tellement !

Error Ryuga : Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on te voit, tu nous fais du rentre dedans ? Peut-être hein ! è_é

Lust Ryuga : Comprenez-moi aussi ! Je me retrouve face à moi-même, différent à chaque fois mais toujours terriblement sexy ~

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Error Ryuga : Ink, sache que sur ma liste d'AUs à détruire, ton saleté d'UnderLust est en priorité absolue !

Ink Ryuga : Laisse mes AUs tranquilles ! è_é

Fresh Ryuga : Bon, si c'est comme ça j'me taille ! On s'revoit sur l'flip-flop ! *s'en va en traversant un mur avec son skate*

Error Ryuga : Allez, un chieur en moins. Plus qu'un à dégager.

Lust Ryuga : *s'est téléporté derrière Error* Tu parles de moi, beau ténébreux ? ~

Error Ryuga : *a l'air sur le point d'exploser de colère*

 _C'est l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudres pour Error ! Avec toute la rage contenue dans son être tout glitché, il lève la main gauche et d'étranges fils bleus en sortent. Les fils bleus, qui ressemblent beaucoup à des cordes de piano pour Kyoya, s'échappent dans la direction de Lust et le ligotent rapidement, resserrant leur prise au maximum pour être sûr que le pervers ne puisse pas se libérer._

Ink Ryuga : Error, tu ranges ça tout de suite !

Error Ryuga : Jamais ! J'en ai ras le cul de ce connard lubrique, alors je te dis merde ! è_é

Lust Ryuga : *essaie de se libérer*

Kyoya : Mais c'est quoi ces fils bleus chelous ?

Chris : L'arme principale d'Error. Il s'en sert pour immobiliser ses victimes, et s'il les resserre trop tu finis par te faire supprimer.

Kyoya : Ouais bah je serais pas fâché qu'il supprime cette saloperie de Lust ! -_-

Error Ryuga : AH ! T'entends ça Ink ? Même l'humain il en peut plus !

Kyoya : Bah en même temps il a failli me violer ce [passage censuré pour cause de beaucoup trop d'insultes envers la maman de Lust] ! è_é

Error Ryuga et Ink Ryuga : O_O

Chris : Euh…calme-toi Kyoya ! Je pense que tu vas vraiment finir par faire un infarctus… ^^'

Kyoya : Rien à foutre ! è_é

Lust Ryuga : *voix étranglée* Tout de suite les grands mots ~

Error Ryuga : *resserre un peu ses fils* LA FERME TOI ! Putain Ink, pourquoi il a fallu que tu crées cette connerie ?! T'étais bourré ou quoi ?!

Ink Ryuga : Arrête de critiquer mon travail ! è_é

Error Ryuga : Ton travail de merde !

 _Cette fois c'est Ink qui craque. Il dégaine son pinceau géant, qui se recouvre automatiquement de peinture arc-en-ciel, et l'utilise comme arme pour trancher les fils sortant de la main d'Error. Et ça tranche comme dans du beurre ! Error a l'air très vexé que son arme se fasse contrer si facilement. Enfin libéré, Lust préfère se barrer fissa, au plus grand soulagement de Kyoya. Ouais…Lust était effectivement parti pour se tailler…jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de la présence de Kyoya quoi. Pas de bol Yoyo !_

Lust Ryuga : *se téléporte derrière Kyoya* Maintenant qu'ils sont trop occupés à se battre, on est enfin tranquilles ~

Error Ryuga et Ink Ryuga : *effectivement en pleine baston*

Kyoya : *colle son poing dans la tronche de Lust* J'ai peut-être pas les mêmes armes qu'Error, mais je sais encore me battre ! è_é

Chris : *pense* Ça commence à vraiment être le foutoir là…

Lust Ryuga : *n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal* Mmmh, toujours aussi farouche ~

Kyoya : J'vais vraiment finir par te foutre un 360 taekwondo dans la gueule ! è_é

Lust Ryuga : *se re-téléporte derrière Kyoya et lui bloque les poignets dans le dos* Vraiment farouche ~

Kyoya : *met un grand coup de tête en arrière* FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Lust Ryuga : *ricane* Et si j'ai pas envie, tu vas faire quoi ? ~

? : Tu vas quand même le lâcher, parce que sinon on retrouvera pas tes restes.

 _Kyoya reconnait immédiatement la voix et l'intonation et pousse le plus gros soupir de soulagement de sa vie. C'est Ryuga, SON Ryuga. Le vrai, le seul et l'unique. Et il était vraiment temps qu'il ramène sa fraise ! Ryuga regarde Error et Ink, qui arrêtent vite fait bien fait leur baston, puis fusille Lust de ses yeux dorés. Là…là Lust comprend qu'il a intérêt à se faire très discret s'il veut rester en vie. Il relâche donc le vert, qui court se planquer derrière son mec._

Ryuga : Sérieux les gars, vous êtes tous intenables.

Error Ryuga : J'avais oublié que je ressemble à ça quand je glitch pas…

Ink Ryuga : J'suis désolé ^^'

Lust Ryuga : *se barre le plus discrètement possible*

Kyoya : T'es quand même un sale traître Ryuga ! Tu savais depuis le début pour les AUs ! è_é

Ryuga : Ouais bah j'savais peut-être qu'ils existent, mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi parfois tu te retrouvais téléporté dans certains !

Ink Ryuga : …

Kyoya : PUTAIN MAIS C'ÉTAIT TOI DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! è_é

Ink Ryuga : ^^'

Kyoya : CETTE FOIS J'VAIS VRAIMENT TE TUER ! è_é

Ryuga : *retient Kyoya* On se calme.

Error Ryuga : Au moins ça me rassure, je suis pas le seul à te détester Ink !

Ink Ryuga : Error…la ferme.

Error Ryuga : *ricane*

Kyoya : *en train de ruminer sa colère*

Chris : Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps qu'on rentre !

Ryuga : Ink, t'as plus intérêt à envoyer Kyoya dans tes AUs ! Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu l'as envoyé dans des AUs dangereux comme DustTale ou HorrorTale ?!

Ink Ryuga : Je trouvais ça amusant… Mais j'ai le pouvoir de l'en sortir quand je veux, il risquait rien ! ^^'

Ryuga : Ouais, à part être traumatisé quoi.

Ink Ryuga : Je suis vraiment désolé… Promis, je le referai plus.

Ryuga : J'espère bien, sinon je pense que je vais venir te péter la gueule.

Error Ryuga : Ouais, vas-y on fait une alliance !

Ryuga : Non.

Error Ryuga : Bordel, t'es pas drôle…

Ryuga : *prend Kyoya par la main* Allez, on rentre à la maison.

Kyoya : Excellente idée !

Chris : Ouais !

 _En passant le « mur », oui parce que depuis le début je dis que c'est un mur mais c'est pas vraiment un mur, Kyoya se sent très bizarre. Il a l'impression d'avancer dans quelque chose de très dense qui limite ses mouvements, mais en même temps il a l'impression de flotter. Et, en un instant, son petit-ami et lui se retrouvent dans leur salon. Dès qu'ils y mettent les pieds, Chris redevient tangible, audible et visible._

Ryuga : *remarque Chris et ricane* Tu me manquais pas toi par contre.

Chris : Ha ha, merci. Bon, je suppose que nos aventures dans les AUs sont finies du coup ?

Kyoya : Ouais bah tant mieux !

Chris : Moi ça me manquera un peu… UnderFell c'était sympa, et puis UnderSwap aussi !

Kyoya : Moi ça me manquera pas ! -_-

Ryuga : *ricane*

Chris : Et on a rien ramené ?

Kyoya : *fouille ses poches* J'ai cru sentir un truc dans mes poches, mais je sais pas ce que c'est…

Chris : Je parie que c'est un cadeau d'Ink pour se faire pardonner !

Kyoya : *sort une feuille de papier pliée de ses poches* Je pense que t'as raison…

Ryuga : *se penche au-dessus de l'épaule de Kyoya pour regarder le dessin*

Kyoya : *déplie la feuille et regarde le dessin fait par Ink, qui est un dessin de lui avec Ryuga sur le sommet du Mont Ebott* S'il croit que je vais lui pardonner comme ça…

Chris : Rooooh, c'est un beau dessin quand même ! Et puis il te l'a dit, il t'aurait pas laissé mourir !

Kyoya : C'est pas une raison ! è_é

 _Ryuga ricane encore une fois et prend son petit-ami par les épaules, tandis que Chris lève les yeux au ciel. Et c'est ainsi que les grandes aventures des AUs se concluent ! Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait…_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! Et oui, plus d'AUs !_**

 ** _Chris : Triste, on s'éclatait bien !_**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas pour autant que c'est fini ! C'est juste que maintenant, il n'y aura plus que les délires inspirés de comics et tout et tout n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : L'Underverse, ça fait quand même bien mal à la tête…_**

 ** _Moi : Pas faux ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sur son téléphone*_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sourire sadique* J'envoie un texto à Tsubasa._**

 ** _Moi : ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : Bon…du coup mercredi c'est le chapitre qui fait mal, pas vrai ? ^^'_**

 ** _Moi : Ça va être un gros chapitre assez dur, effectivement ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Super, au moins on a le temps de se préparer psychologiquement !_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, ça fait toujours chaud à mon kokoro, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Yo._**

 ** _Kyoya : *repose son téléphone et recommence à jouer avec sa mitaine gauche*_**

 ** _Chris : Kyoya, tu fais de l'eczéma ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *a l'air ailleurs*_**

 ** _Chris : …_**

 ** _Moi : *chuchote* Hihi, il est vraiment sur son petit nuage mais il se contient bien n_n_**


	33. Bonus : Spécial Famille Royale

**_Moi : J'suis enfin en vacances ! TTvTT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et t'as le Bac dans une semaine._**

 ** _Moi : …_**

 ** _Chris : T'es vraiment un gros rabat-joie toi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *a l'air énervé mais aussi flippé* Putain, j'vais m'la faire cette nana ! Semi-ange, mon cul ! Alyssa elle est dix fois plus sympa et c'est une semi-démone ! è_é_**

 ** _Moi : Héhé, c'est ça de faire chier Mélanie !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'vais lui faire la peau moi à celle-là ! Elle a rien du tout ma main gauche !_**

 ** _Chris : Non non, tu passes juste ta journée à la toucher._**

 ** _Kyoya : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, vous permettez qu'on parle du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Oui donc, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui porte sur la Famille Royale de l'Underground, comme vous aurez pu le constater en lisant le titre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai une question ! Il reste combien de chapitres avant que tu termines cette fic ?_**

 ** _Moi : Il en reste quatre ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Okay, c'était juste pour savoir._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Euh, il est passé où Kyo ?_**

 ** _Chris : *remarque que Kyoya n'est plus là* Ah bah je sais pas…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : C'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien de tuer le père de Kyoya, mwhahahaha !  
Oui, ils sont enfin ensembles ! Bon, Kyoya était tellement claqué qu'il a juste eu la force de faire un tout petit bisou à Ryuga, mais c'est déjà très bien n_n  
Mon nouveau projet ? Allez, j'en dis un tout petit peu ! Ce sera une fic autour du personnage de Sakyo, surtout de son enfance telle que je me l'imagine ! Et il y aura beaucoup de kawaii *_*  
P.S : Espérons juste que Horikoshi n'oubliera pas de révéler certains trucs ! On s'en souvient de l'intrigue du traître de la 1-A ! XD  
Re P.S : (Alyssa : *revient en courant* J'ai trouvé le Marimo ! Moi : ENFIN ! Il est où ? Alyssa : Paumé dans les champs -_- Moi : Bon…bah on va le chercher ? Alyssa : Allez, go. Sanji : Merci les filles, j'sais pas comment vous remercier TTVTT Moi : Oh, un petit dîner ça nous ira tu sais ! n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Aguma a pas tort, c'est tellement choquant que Kyoya se soit fait kidnapper que ça m'étonne pas tant que ça qu'ils ne remarquent pas le comportement inhabituel de Ryuga ! XD  
Oui, le karma finit toujours par rattraper tout le monde, et c'est tant mieux !  
Le bisou était trop choupinou, même si Kyoya n'en pouvait plus de sa vie ! Remarquez, il a trouvé la force pour le bisou avant de s'écrouler comme une masse ! Et ça, c'est beau n_n_**

* * *

 _Et oui, vous avez lu le titre, aujourd'hui c'est trois persos pour le prix d'un ! C'est un peu le chapitre en famille ! En fait, c'est même totalement ça. Bref, on perd son temps en palabre ! Go rigoler un bon coup !_

 **Sortir des Ruines**

Hikaru : *barre la route de Kyoya* Mon enfant, je t'en prie, reste…

Kyoya : *sur ses gardes*

Hikaru : Je fais ça parce que je t'aime…

Kyoya : *sort un micro d'on ne sait où* Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! _(C'est le refrain de « This Is Gospel » de Panic! At The Disco XD)_

Hikaru : O_O

* * *

 **Réunion**

Hikaru : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait des humains qui tombent ici ?

Ryuto : Des puzzles ! n_n

Ryuga : Rien du tout.

Tsubasa : On les tue et on prend leurs ÂMES ?

Hikaru : *regard noir*

Tsubasa : Bah quoi ?

Hikaru : *le chope et le jette par la fenêtre* DÉGAGE ! è_é

Tsubasa : O_O

* * *

 **Tsubasa, passion râteaux !**

Hikaru : *se balade tranquillement*

Tsubasa : *derrière elle* H-hé ! A-attends !

Hikaru : *se retourne*

Tsubasa : K-Karu… Peut-être que t-tu pourrais me donner u-une seconde chance ? S'il te p-plait ?

Hikaru : *semble réfléchir* Mmh…

Tsubasa : *a l'air plein d'espoir et sourit timidement*

Hikaru : NON ! è_é

Tsubasa : *pleure avec son sourire statique*

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Tsubasa : *en train d'arroser ses fleurs*

Gingka : *arrive derrière lui et tousse pour se faire remarquer*

Tsubasa : *se retourne et lâche son arrosoir de surprise* M-mon fils… ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Gingka : Eh bien… Je suis As-réel que tu peux le voir ! _(Jeu de mots dur à traduire entre Asriel et « as real » qui veut dire « autant réel » n_n)_

Tsubasa : …

Gingka : *attend avec un grand sourire que Tsubasa rigole*

Tsubasa : …

Hikaru : Ça c'est mon fils ! n_n

Tsubasa : *sort son trident et regarde Gingka avec des yeux sombres* Il est temps de redevenir une fleur.

Gingka : *part en courant* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TT_TT

* * *

 **Instant kawaii**

Hikaru : *en train de lire*

Tsubasa : *arrive derrière elle* Hikaru-san ! Hé, Hikaru-san !

Hikaru : *se retourne et le regarde d'un mauvais œil*

Tsubasa : *grand sourire* Il te reste encore des humains ? n_n

Hikaru : Tu les as déjà tous tués, pas vrai ? è_é

Tsubasa : *expression niaise et mignonne* Nyoroooooo n_n

Hikaru : J'aurai ta peau un jour.

* * *

 **Ne pas énerver maman chèvre !**

Ryuto : *reçoit une notification sur son téléphone* Ah, Dashan a mis à jour sa leçon de cuisine avec Kyoya ! n_n

Hikaru : Oh, comme c'est gentil de sa part ! Puis-je voir ?

Ryuto : *montre le post de Dashan, qui est une photo de Dashan en train de pousser Kyoya dans son four avec comme légende « XxXSwordFishXxX a cuisiné quelque chose avec son best, PTDR ! »*

Hikaru : …

Ryuto : De telles pitreries ! Je savais qu'ils deviendraient des supers amis ! n_n

Hikaru : …Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Ryuto : Votre majesté ?

Hikaru : *enflamme ses poings* Il va voir ce qu'il va voir le Capitaine de la Garde Royale ! è_é

* * *

 **Chris le mytho**

Chris : Tu sais Gingka, tu peux résoudre des conflits autrement que par la violence !

Gingka : Ah bon ?

Chris : Ouais, tu peux les résoudre en parlant ! Si tu demandes gentiment, parfois ça suffit ! Le dialogue, c'est le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins !

Gingka : Waaaah, c'est super sage ce que tu dis ! n_n

 _Des années plus tard…_

Gingka : *sous forme adulte* Humain, donne-moi ton ÂME.

Kyoya : Non.

Gingka : S'il te plait ?

Kyoya : Non.

Gingka : *fait une tête mignonne* S'il te plaiiiiiit ? n_n

Kyoya : C'est toujours non.

Gingka : *se met en position fœtale* Chriiiiiiis, pourquoi tu m'as mentiiiiiiii ? TT_TT

Chris : *mort de rire* Hahahaha, regarde-le Kyoya ! Il m'a cru sur paroles pendant tout ce temps, hahahahaha ! C'est trop mignon, hahahahahahahahaha ! XD

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules*

* * *

 **La haine des humains poussée à l'extrême**

Hikaru : *en train de sortir une plaque de cuisson du four*

Gingka et Chris : *assis à table*

Hikaru : Et voilà la première fournée de petits bonshommes en pain d'épices ! ^^

Gingka : *en prend un*

Chris : *se jette sur un et lui arrache la tête avec les dents pour la manger* Tiens, saleté d'humain !

Gingka : O_O

Hikaru : *lance un regard noir à Chris*

Chris : J-j'veux dire… Délicieux cookies maman ! Mmh, savoureux et sucrés ! ^^'

Gingka : *garde son bonhomme en pain d'épices loin de Chris comme s'il avait peur que son frère adoptif le décapite aussi*

* * *

 **Garde alternée**

Hikaru : *dépose Kyoya chez Tsubasa* Je te récupère à la fin du week-end, comme d'habitude.

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*

Tsubasa : *pas très à l'aise*

Hikaru : Bon, Kyoya doit se coucher à 23H, grand maximum. PAS de malbouffe, et PAS de jeux vidéo tant qu'il n'a pas fini ses devoirs ! Et restez tous les deux hors des ennuis, c'est clair ?

Tsubasa : T'inquiète pas, je vais garder Kyoya hors des ennuis !

Hikaru : Toi aussi, TSUBASA !

Tsubasa : Ou-oui Karu… EUH j'veux dire Hikaru ! ^^'

Hikaru : *s'en va en soupirant*

Tsubasa : *la regarde partir*

Kyoya : *revient dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son téléphone*

Tsubasa : *se retourne vers lui* Pizza ? n_n

Kyoya : *déjà au téléphone* Pizza !

* * *

 **Le respect envers Tsubasa est officiellement décédé**

Hikaru : Vraiment Ryuga, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça !

Ryuga : Je n'sais pas. De l'intérieur de mon crâne, sûrement.

Tsubasa : *les écoute plus loin en pleurant en silence parce que lui, Hikaru lui fait la gueule*

Hikaru : Tu es toujours d'accord pour notre petit plan ?

Ryuga : Bien sûr Karu.

Hikaru : J'espère que ça va bien se passer !

Ryuga : Mais oui Karu, ne doute pas de toi.

Tsubasa : *toujours en déprime*

Ryuga : Wow, quelle force mademoiselle !

Hikaru : Tu me flattes, Ryuga !

Ryuga : Nan, je suis sérieux.

Hikaru : Ah, je crois que je suis prête !

Ryuga : Quand tu veux.

Tsubasa : *entend Mégalovania se déclencher au loin et se rapprocher de lui* ?

Ryuga : *semble arriver vers lui* Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet…

Tsubasa : *tourne la tête et voit Ryuga qui fonce vers lui en mode coup de pied aérien* O_O

Ryuga : Dunked on ! *coup de pied dans la tronche de Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : Aaaaaaah TT_TT

Ryuga : *se retourne vers Hikaru* Nickel !

Hikaru : Ouais !

Tsubasa : Pourquoiiiii ? TT_TT

* * *

 **Une affaire de chocolat**

Chris : *au coin du feu* Bon…terminons les histoires effrayantes avec ça… ^^'

Kenta : Ouais, c'est l'heure de manger ce qu'on a amené de toute manière ! ^^

Gingka : Alors voyons… Il y a des marshmallows, des biscuits Graham et… Mais où est passé le chocolat ?

Chris : *fait l'innocent*

Kyoya : *pointe Chris du doigt*

Chris : W-wow !

Gingka : Chris, rends le chocolat !

Kenta : Ouais, c'est pas vraiment du camping sans certains desserts !

Chris : Mais…

Gingka : *tête mignonne* S'il te plait Chris !

Chris : *ressort le chocolat qu'il avait planqué* D'accord… C'est pas comme si je comptais vraiment le garder de toute façon. *pense* Ça aurait été un excellent ajout à ma planque tout de même…

* * *

 **Gingka découvre les ships (et c'était pas une bonne idée)**

Gingka : *devant son ordi* Mmmmh… Je vais voir avec qui on me ship ! Par quoi je commence ? Mmh…Kyoya ? Ouais, je vais commencer par-là ! *tape Kyoya X Gingka sur son ordi et se balade dans les images* Mmmmh… Bah ça va !

 _Quelques instants plus tard…_

Gingka : *visiblement tombé du côté Pegi 18 des fanarts* …Pourquoi c'est aussi malsaiiiiiiin ? é_è

Tsubasa : *plus loin* Tu as dit quelque chose Gingka ?

Gingka : Non papa, fais pas attention !

Tsubasa : D'accord.

Gingka : Mmmh…est-ce qu'il y aurait vraiment… ? *tape Gingka X Tsubasa* _(Oui, là en étant RP il y a vraiment des gens pour dessiner des fanarts Asriel X Asgore et ces gens me font très peur ! XD)_

 _Encore quelques instants plus tard…_

Gingka : *en train de vivre un sacré traumatisme* …Papaaaa ? é_è

Tsubasa : Oui mon fils ?

Gingka : *regarde son écran* Non…rien…

Tsubasa : ?

Gingka : Bon… Juste un dernier, et j'arrête ! *hésite et tape Gingka X Ryuga*

 _Encore un tout petit moment plus tard…_

Gingka : *fixe son écran avec une énorme envie de pleurer puis regarde son fond d'écran où il y a tout le monde* Va t'faire foutre Ryuga… *ouvre Photoshop et efface Ryuga de son fond d'écran* Tiens, prends ça. Je te hais Ryuga, je te hais. Disparais. *sauvegarde le fond d'écran sans Ryuga* Nouveau fond d'écran. Je le trouve très beau. *ferme Photoshop et fait une mauvaise manip sans même s'en rendre compte tellement il est choqué*

 _Bien plus tard…_

Gingka : *sort de sa chambre* Kyoya, tu saurais pas où est… ?

Kyoya : *en train de jouer à la console* Ah tiens, Gingka !

Ryuga : *joue avec Kyoya* Yo.

Gingka : *écarquille les yeux en voyant Ryuga* R-Ryuga ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et elle est où maman ?!

Ryuga : Hikaru est partie faire des courses, et Tsubasa on sait pas où il est, donc je suis chargé de vous surveiller !

Gingka : *regarde Ryuga et a des flashbacks des fanarts qu'il a vu*

Ryuga : Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? Je…

Gingka : *saute par la fenêtre*

Kyoya : What the fuck… ?

Ryuga : Euuuuuh…il a fait quoi là ?

Kyoya : *sort son téléphone* Ah tiens, il a mis à jour son MonsterGram !

Ryuga : Ah ouais ? Fais voir.

Kyoya : *tape sur son écran et affiche un beau fanart bien traumatisant* _(Oui, c'était ça la fausse manip de tout à l'heure XD)_

Ryuga : …O_O

Kyoya : *a l'air d'avoir perdu son âme*

Ryuga : TT_TT

* * *

 **Suivre ses rêves**

Chris : Gingka, t'es un pleurnichard et tu le resteras toute ta vie !

Gingka : C'est même pas vrai ! :'(

Chris : *rigole*

Gingka : *montre son dessin à Chris* Et d'abord, arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ça c'est mon OC, le Dieu de la Mort Absolu, et il peut faire tomber des étoiles et il a un pistolet laser et il peut te botter le C-U-L et je deviendrai comme ça quand je serai grand ! TT_TT

Chris : Mais oui Gingka, mais oui…

 _Des années plus tard…_

Chris : Gingka bloque le chem… *regarde Gingka adulte et se met à rire* Oh c'est pas vrai ! Hahahaha, regarde ça, il a réussi ! Il a suivi ses rêves, hahaha !

Kyoya : Chris, tu veux bien te concentrer ?

Chris : *rit et pleure en même temps* J'en reviens pas, hahaha ! C'est trop fort !

Kyoya : Chris, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ?!

Chris : Le Dieu de la Mort Absolu, hahahahaha ! Je suis putain de faible, haha !

Kyoya : Il essaie littéralement de me tuer là !

* * *

 **Quand tes potes sont relous…**

Kyoya : *traine avec un peu tout le monde*

Ryuto : Et vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je pense…

Kyoya : *a son téléphone qui sonne et constate que c'est Hikaru qui l'appelle* Chut, c'est Hikaru.

Les autres : *se lancent des regards complices et fourbes*

Kyoya : *décroche* Oui ?

Masamune : *derrière Kyoya* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

King : *s'amuse à faire des gémissements vraiment très gênants*

Ryuto : Salut Hikaru ! n_n _(Non, lui n'est pas dans le complot XD)_

Dashan : *crie des insultes en se marrant à moitié*

Mei-Mei : S-Salut Hikaru ! _(Elle non plus XD)_

Ryuga : *juste à côté de Kyoya* Hé gamin, fais tourner le joint !

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Hikaru : *à l'autre bout du téléphone* Mon enfant, je ne sais pas où tu es, mais quand tu rentreras ça va chier.

Kyoya : *pense* Je suis foutu…

* * *

 **Si vous trouvez le respect envers Tsubasa, enfin son cadavre, dites le moi !**

Hikaru : *pose une tarte sur la table et la laisse refroidir*

Tsubasa : *arrive timidement* Hikaru… Je peux avoir une part s'il te plait ?

Hikaru : *le regarde bizarrement*

Tsubasa : *sourit* Juste une petite part, s'il te plait ?

Hikaru : *sourit* Oh, mais bien sûr ! *lui fout la tarte dans la gueule*

Tsubasa : *parle mais on comprend pas vu que c'est étouffé*

Hikaru : n_n

* * *

 **Tentative de meurtre particulièrement perfide**

Gingka : *passe tranquillement sans rien demander au monde*

Kyoya : *porte des cartons qui ont l'air particulièrement lourds* Ah Gingka, tu tombes bien !

Gingka : Mmh ?

Kyoya : J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

Gingka : Oui quoi ?

Kyoya : Il y a mon pantalon qui se barre, tu veux bien me le remonter ?

Gingka : *rougit* Qu-quoi ? Mais tu peux pas le faire tout seul ?!

Kyoya : Je peux pas poser ces cartons, ils sont lourds et c'est fragile dedans !

Gingka : *très réticent*

Kyoya : Allez Gingka, fais pas l'gamin ! C'est pas vraiment agréable de perdre son pantalon !

Gingka : *marmonne* Okay, qu'on en finisse vite…

Kyoya : *attend*

Gingka : *se met derrière Kyoya et tire sur son pantalon pour le remonter*

Ryuga : *entre* Kyoya, t'as fini de…

Gingka : *se fige, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée vu qu'il a toujours ses mains dans le bas du dos de Kyoya*

Ryuga : *enflamme son œil gauche* Une dernière volonté, votre altesse ?

Gingka : *s'enfuit en courant* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *laisse tomber les cartons parce qu'il rigole trop*

Gingka : *voit les cartons par terre* KYOYA, ENFLURE, TU M'AS MENTI !

Kyoya : *se marre* Eh ouais mon pote !

Gingka : Tu savais que Ryuga arriverait ! CONNARD !

Ryuga : *poursuit Gingka* Et toi tu vas passer un mauvais moment !

Kyoya : *mort de rire*

* * *

 **Le cadeau de Noël de Chris**

Gingka : Chris, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?

Chris : Un couteau.

Gingka : Un…couteau ? Pour quoi faire ?

Chris : Pour te protéger.

Gingka : Me…me protéger ? Mais…je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Je suis fort ! Donc c'est MOI qui vais te protéger ! n_n

Chris : *ricane* Mais t'es un pleurnichard.

Gingka : N-non ! C'est pas vrai ! TT_TT

* * *

 **Pourquoi Tsubasa est triste ?**

Ryuto : *joue à la console avec Kyoya* Dis Kyoya, tu sais pourquoi Tsubasa est triste ?

Kyoya : Sa maman lui manque.

Ryuto : Oh…

 _Le lendemain…_

Ryuto : Sire ! Sire !

Tsubasa : Ryuto… ?

Ryuto : Sire ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai votre maman ! n_n

Tsubasa : Comment ça ?

Ryuto : J'ai même préparé ton goûter ! *tend un petit sac en papier à Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : *ouvre le sac* Tiens, un mot ? *regarde le mot qui est un dessin de Ryuto avec écrit « Tu peux le faire » à côté*

Ryuto : n_n

Tsubasa : *relève la tête vers Ryuto*

Ryuto : *chuchote* Tu peux le faire.

Tsubasa : *sourit* Merci Ryuto.

Ryuto : Appelle-moi « maman », fiston ! Nyehehehehe !

* * *

 **Les humains et les monstres**

Gingka : *arrive pour la première fois à l'école dans le monde des humains*

Enfant humain 1 : Alors, c'est ça un monstre ?

Enfant humain 2 : J'ai entendu dire que celui-ci est un prince.

Enfant humain 3 : Non, c'est vrai ?

Gingka : *déglutit*

Enfant humain 3 : Il est tellement…tellement…

Gingka : *flippe*

Enfant humain 3 : *fait un câlin à Gingka* Mignoooon ! n_n

Enfant humain 2 : Il est adorable ! ^^

Enfant humain 1 : Woah, il est tout doux ! _(Bah oui, c'est un chevreau XD)_

Gingka : *pense* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe iciiiiii ?

* * *

 **Chris n'aime pas les humains, et les humains ne l'aiment pas**

Gingka : *sous sa forme adulte et transporte le cadavre de Chris dans son village natal*

Humain 1 : Ce monstre…

Humain 2 : Il a tué un humain !

Humain 3 : Quelle horreur…

Humain 4 : Attendez…cet humain c'est…

Gingka : *sur ses gardes*

Humain 3 : *applaudit* Merci monsieur le monstre !

Humain 4 : Ouais, il a tué Chris !

Humain 1 : C'est un héros !

Humain 2 : Merci !

Gingka : *ne comprend plus rien*

Chris : *dans sa tête* Hé vas-y, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule bande de bâtards…

* * *

 **Tsubasa est légèrement gênant…**

Kyoya : *en train de faire des trucs sur son téléphone*

Tsubasa : Kyoya, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Kyoya : Oui, quoi ?

Tsubasa : C'est vrai que Hikaru te laisse l'appeler « maman » ?

Kyoya : C'est plutôt elle qui veut que je l'appelle comme ça, mais ouais.

Tsubasa : Alors… Appelle-moi « papa » !

Kyoya : Euuuuuh…

Tsubasa : *expression suppliante*

Kyoya : Euh…ouais, okay p-papa…

Tsubasa : n_n

* * *

 **Contre le harcèlement scolaire, il faut appeler Chris !**

Random bitch : *regarde Gingka* Hé gamin, tu es sûr que tu es dans la bonne classe ? Il parait qu'il y en a une au sous-sol, tu devrais y aller. Tu t'y sentirais à ta place. _(Ouais, j'l'appelle Random bitch si je veux ! XD)_

Gingka : *tourne la tête, n'osant pas répliquer*

Chris : *se retourne, écoutant de loin*

Random bitch : *rigole mesquinement avec ses copines*

Chris : *se met entre la fille et Gingka* Salutations. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je vous ai entendu parler et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer tes cheveux. Ils sont magnifiques. Tu dois en prendre soin, pas vrai ?

Random bitch : Oh…oui ! J'en prends vraiment soin ! J'utilise un soin spécial et je les brosse deux fois par jour ! ^^

Chris : C'est vrai ? Woah, impressionnant. *prend des mèches de la fille dans sa main* C'est juste dommage…que de si beaux cheveux soient sur une tête pourrie !

Random bitch : *sursaute*

Chris : *coupe les mèches avec un ciseau et un grand sourire*

Random bitch : *met les mains sur ses mèches coupées avec l'air choqué*

Chris : Eh bien, c'est quoi cette tête ?

Random bitch : T-tu as vraiment fait ça ?! J'en reviens pas ! J'vais le dire !

Chris : C'est ça, vas-y, va le dire à la maîtresse. Elle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu harcèles le prince des monstres. Devrais-je le dire au Roi ? Ou à la Reine ? Elle est beaucoup plus effrayante. Si je suis puni, j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour m'occuper de ton cas. Ce ne sont que des cheveux. *voix menaçante* Pas de quoi m'énerver encore plus ?

Random bitch : *les larmes aux yeux* Tu…tu es un monstre !

Chris : *entoure les épaules de Gingka avec son bras* Merci, je le prends comme un compliment. C'est mieux que d'être un déchet d'humain comme toi !

Random bitch : *s'enfuit en courant* TU es un déchet ! J'vais le dire !

Gingka : *se tourne vers Chris* J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide longtemps. Tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis…

Chris : T'inquiète pas Gingki, la maîtresse m'adore ! Tant qu'on ne t'embête plus, je suis content.

Gingka : Mmh…

Chris : *prend son visage de Génocide* Même si ça veut dire qu'ils nous craignent.

Gingka : Chris, non !

* * *

 **Le test pour les bébés**

Hikaru : *tient la main de Kyoya* Tu as fait un excellent travail jusqu'ici mon enfant. Cependant, j'ai une requête un peu difficile à te demander. Je veux que tu traverses cette pièce par toi-même. Pardonne moi… *va se cacher derrière le pilier au fond de la salle*

Kyoya : Hum…Hikaru ? Je sais où tu es tu sais ? Je peux toujours voir tes gros pieds.

Hikaru : *pense* Comment ? C'est impossible ! Aucun autre enfant ne savait que j'étais là quand je les testais ! Attends…qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos de mes pieds ? Mes pieds ne sont pas gros, ils sont parfaitement normaux ! Je lui ai demandé s'il préférait la cannelle ou le caramel, mais j'mets toujours les deux dans la tarte. Oui voilà, ça lui apprendra.

Kyoya : Euh…maman chèvre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hikaru : *pense* Attends…comment il m'a appelée ?! Des escargots. Il aura des escargots.

* * *

 **Tentative de vol de cookies**

Kyoya : Hé, Ryuga ! Tu peux me faire voler jusqu'au pot de cookies ? J'ai trop envie d'en manger sérieux…

Ryuga : Ouais, pas de problèmes gamin. *utilise sa télékinésie pour faire voler Kyoya*

Kyoya : *attrape le pot de cookies*

Hikaru : *entre dans la cuisine*

Ryuga : Euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois Karu ! Et t'inquiète, le gamin va bien !

Kyoya : *tombe parce que Ryuga n'utilise plus sa télékinésie et se mange le sol, se prenant un Game Over*

Ryuga : …Le gamin va reset ^^'

* * *

 **Ryuga, toujours là au mauvais moment.**

Gingka : *essaie voler des cookies*

Ryuga : *passe au-dessus de l'épaule de Gingka* Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

Gingka : O_O

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

Gingka : *se faufile en pleine nuit dans la cuisine dans le but de voler de l'alcool dans un placard* Héhé.

Ryuga : *ricane de là où il est*

Gingka : *ouvre le placard à alcool*

Ryuga : *dans le placard* Yo.

Gingka : O_O

 _Encore quelques années plus tard…_

Gingka : *en train de passer des examens et hésite à tricher*

Surveillant : Il vous reste une heure !

Gingka : *pense* Oh puis zut… *ouvre discrètement son pupitre pour tricher*

Ryuga : *dans le pupitre* Salut.

Gingka : *pense* Toujours là…quand il ne faut pas !

Ryuga : Ça va ?

* * *

 **It's a trap !**

Hikaru : *un peu gênée* Dis-moi Chris… Ça te dirait qu'on aille acheter des bonbons ?

Chris : Si je veux ? Bien sûr que je veux ! *v*

 _Plus tard, dans la voiture…_

Chris : *à l'arrière* Maman… Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée ? On est passé devant le magasin de bonbons…

Hikaru : *soupire* On…on ne va pas acheter de bonbons.

Chris : Quoi… ?

Hikaru : *se tourne vers Chris* Je t'emmène chez le dentiste.

Chris : …

 _Plus tard, chez le dentiste…_

Chris : *perché sur un meuble en hauteur avec sa tête de Génocide* TRAÎTRESSE !

Hikaru : Chris, descends tout de suite ! è_é

Chris : NOOOON !

Dentiste : *pense* Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi, sérieusement ?

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *revient en claquant la porte*_**

 ** _Chris : Euh…ça va… ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN ?!_**

 ** _Chris : O_O_**

 ** _Moi : Hé, on se calme !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *a l'air de bouillonner de rage* Comment elle a fait pour savoir ?! COMMENT ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, arrête de crier._**

 ** _Kyoya : *fusille Ryuga des yeux et monte à l'étage*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais Kyo, attends ! Kyo ! *le suit*_**

 ** _Moi : …Veuillez excuser cette interruption ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : On en était où ?_**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre est fini, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Si c'est le cas, les reviews de l'amouuuuur ! Et à mercredi n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

 ** _Moi : Et j'espère que les deux autres seront de retour, surtout Kyo qui a l'air vraiment très contrarié ^^'_**


	34. Bonus : Spécial Mei-Mei

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hé, c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Il est hyper court le chapitre !_**

 ** _Moi : Objection votre honneur ! J'ai deux bonnes raisons !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Vas-y, on t'écoute._**

 ** _Moi : Bonne raison n°1 : Mei-Mei est déjà beaucoup apparue dans le chapitre spécial Dashan, donc il y avait plus beaucoup de matière pour ce chapitre… Mais bon, j'ai commencé cette série, donc c'est le jeu ma bonne Lucette !  
Bonne raison n°2 : Je suis un peu en révision du Bac, donc j'ai eu très peu de temps…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça commence demain ta semaine de Bac !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, et à cause de ça je ne posterai pas mercredi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et dimanche prochain ?_**

 ** _Moi : Là oui, je posterai ! J'aurai encore une épreuve à passer, la SVT, mais c'est une matière que je maitrise et pour laquelle j'ai un peu moins besoin de réviser n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Eh bah, quel emploi du temps chargé !_**

 ** _Moi : M'en parle pas TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Allez, c'est juste une semaine et un petit lundi, tu vas survivre !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, enfin j'espère ! Bref, profitez bien de ce chapitre, même s'il est court ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hum…Kyo ? T'as vu de quoi Mélanie t'as traité ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oui._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et…t'es pas énervé ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Comme je l'ai déjà dit : elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Si je reste calme, je vaux mieux qu'elle._**

 ** _Moi : C'est sage ce que tu dis, Kyo ! Et Mélanie va être encore plus énervée ^^'_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Oui, c'était niais, mais c'était voulu ! On est toujours niais au début d'une relation, c'est le temps que les papillons se barrent du ventre ! XD  
Gingka, je le vois comme un de ces potes que j'ai et qui ne remarque jamais les affinités des gens ! Toujours le pote surpris en mode « QUOI ? Ils sont ensembles ?! O_o » alors que tout le monde l'avait vu venir ! XD  
Ouais euh, faudrait déjà que Ryuga guérisse de sa maladie non ? Je rappelle qu'elle pompe sa force vitale quand il fait un effort physique ! ^^'  
P.S : Le truc avec cette histoire de traître, c'est que comme Horikoshi l'avait oublié pendant un long moment, il a peut-être créé des grosses incohérences sans le vouloir ! Espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas, et qu'il s'en sorte avec ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début… ^^'  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon, enfin un peu de calme… Zoro : *essaie de pousser Sanji qui est accroché à lui* Mais tu vas me lâcher Love Cook oui ?! Moi : J'ai parlé trop vite… Sanji : Mais j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Zoro : Aucune raison, il m'arriverait jamais rien ! Moi : À part te paumer… Zoro : Ta gueule toi ! Moi : Alors je te sauve, je te ramène auprès de ton chéri, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Ingrat ! Zoro : *grogne* Sanji : *accroché à Zoro comme une moule sur un rocher*)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Non mais moi quand j'ai eu mon premier baiser, mon cerveau faisait des saltos dans mon crâne ! Fallait plus rien me demander ! Donc bon, pas de raison que Kyoya n'y passe pas aussi ! XD  
Tsubasa va sûrement revenir dans les prochains chapitres ! Comme Nile d'ailleurs ! n_n_**

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans le je-ne-sais-plus-combientième bonus d'UnderBey ! Aujourd'hui, les projecteurs sont braqués sur la Scientifique Royale : Mei-Mei ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps, c'est ti-par !_

 **Comment Ryuga et Mei-Mei sont devenus amis ?**

Ryuga : *erre à Hotland*

Mei-Mei : *le remarque et le suis discrètement*

Ryuga : *soupire* J'ai envie d'mourir tout le temps…

Mei-Mei : *lui tapote sur l'épaule* Hé, moi aussi ! Ç-ça te dit qu'on regarde des memes ensemble ?

Ryuga : Okay.

* * *

 **L'arme ultime**

Dashan : Hé, Mei-Mei ! Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai bien envie d'avoir des pouvoirs en plus de mes lances !

Mei-Mei : O-Oh… Quoi comme pouvoir ?

Dashan : Je sais pas, un truc comme les humains ! Ouais, comme dans les trucs sur les humains que tu m'as montré !

Mei-Mei : D'accord… J-je pense pouvoir te faire ça !

Dashan : Cool !

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Mei-Mei : *installe quelque chose dans l'œil gauche de Dashan, celui qui est aveugle de toute façon*

Dashan : *attend patiemment*

Mei-Mei : V-Voilà, c'est fini !

Dashan : *a maintenant un cœur dans l'œil gauche à la place de son iris* Woh, merci Mei-Mei ! Comment ça fonctionne ?

Mei-Mei : Eh bien…f-fais comme ça ! *met son index et son majeur en V devant son œil, un peu façon Sailor Moon*

Dashan : *la regarde faire*

Mei-Mei : *un peu mal à l'aise d'un coup*

Dashan : *reproduit le geste* C-Comme ça… ? *provoque une grosse explosion en forme de cœur devant lui*

Mei-Mei : O_O

Dashan : *prend Mei-Mei par les épaules* Woah, génial ! T'es vraiment la meilleure Mei-Mei ! Fuhuhuhuhu, c'est trop puissant !

Mei-Mei : Héhé… Héhéhé… *pense* Et merde, c'était pas du tout censé faire ça… ^^'

 _Encore quelques jours plus tard…_

Dashan : *habillé comme un perso d'anime et perché sur les rochers surplombant la grotte reliant Waterfall à Hotland* HUMAIN ! Fuhuhuhuhu ! Prépare-toi à affronter l'arme ultime, crée par le brillant docteur Mei-Mei !

Kyoya : …

Chris : Ça sent les sushis et les animes.

* * *

 **L'intelligence cachée de Ryuga**

Mei-Mei : *en train de faire des calculs très complexes*

Ryuga : *s'approche d'elle et regarde ses calculs* T'as oublié un moins. Ligne trois.

Mei-Mei : *agacée* R-Ryuga, ces calculs sont v-vraiment très barbants, alors j'ai b-besoin de me concentrer. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, aller f-faire tes blagues à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ryuga : *part* Je disais juste ça pour t'aider…

Mei-Mei : *le regarde partir et se reconcentre sur ses calculs* Pff… Je vais quand même v-vérifier. Ligne trois, ligne trois… Oh ! Mais il a raison !

* * *

 **Mei-Mei la yaoiste**

Masamune : *sous forme robot et porte un t-shirt avec écrit Uke dessus* Hum… Mei-Mei… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Uke » ?

King : *porte le même t-shirt mais avec Seme écrit dessus* On s'en fiche de ce que ça veut dire, Mumu ! L'important, c'est que ça te va comme un gant darling ! n_n

Mei-Mei : *entre les deux et pense* Hiiii, je les ship ! Romance, romance ! Yaoiiiii ! *v*

* * *

 **Trop d'innocence en une personne…**

Tsubasa : Mei-Mei ! J'ai une question à laquelle toi-seul peut répondre.

Mei-Mei : O-oui votre majesté ? n_n

Tsubasa : Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que « la rule 34 » ?

Mei-Mei : …

Tsubasa : ^^

Mei-Mei : *sort son téléphone* Je…je vais vous montrer ! ^^'

Tsubasa : Golly ! n_n

 _(S'il y en a qui ignorent ce qu'est la « rule 34 », déjà je vous félicite : vous êtes innocents ! Et ensuite, c'est l'une des deux grandes règles régissant l'Internet avec la rule 63. Autant la 63 est plutôt mignonne, autant la 34…continuez à ne pas savoir ce que c'est ^^')_

* * *

 **Ryuga utilise Provoc ! Mei-Mei répond à la provocation.**

Ryuga : *devant la maison de Dashan*

Mei-Mei : *dos à la maison de Dashan mais face à Ryuga* C'est q-quoi ce sourire en coin Ryuga ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Rien, c'est juste Dashan. Ce mec est chaud comme la braise.

Mei-Mei : *rougit un peu* B-bien sûr qu'il l'est ! Attends…quoi ?

Ryuga : *ricane encore plus* Ouais, grave chaud ! J'dirais même qu'il a le feu au cul.

Mei-Mei : *regard noir* Regarde un peu par-là toi ! è_é

Ryuga : *pointe la maison de Dashan* Non, toi regarde par-là !

Mei-Mei : *se retourne et constate que la maison de Dashan brûle* AU FEU ! O_O

Ryuga : Héhé.

Mei-Mei : Mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant, espèce d'idiot ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait.

* * *

 **Une affaire de taille**

Dashan : Oh…mon…Dieu ! Mei-Mei, pourquoi tu es si petite ?

Mei-Mei : *hausse les épaules avec un sourire*

Dashan : *la prend dans ses bras, avec Kyoya et Ryuga qui passaient par là* Vous êtes tous si petiiiiiiiiiiits TTvTT

Mei-Mei : n_n

Ryuga : Euh, lâche-moi Dashan, j'suis pas petit moi…

Kyoya : Ouais, moi non plus…

* * *

 **Visite médicale**

Mei-Mei : B-bien Kyoya, on a presque fini. J'aurais j-juste besoin d'une radio de toi maintenant. Ça te va ?

Kyoya : Okay.

Mei-Mei : Bien, a-alors j'aurais besoin que tu ailles derrière cet écran. Je vais avoir besoin de capturer une radio de toi avec les bras au-dessus de ta tête.

Kyoya : *passe derrière l'écran et lève les bras*

Mei-Mei : V-voilà, comme ça ! Désolée, je s-sais que c'est pas très confortable comme position, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ryuga : *toque à la porte du Labo* Toc toc…

Mei-Mei : Oh, entrez !

Ryuga : *ouvre la porte* Hé, c'est pas comme ça qu'on joue à ce jeu. Tu es censée dire « Qui est là ? ».

Mei-Mei : O-Oh, c'est toi Ryuga !

Ryuga : Sup, Mei.

Mei-Mei : Excuse-moi, j-je n'savais pas que je devais répondre à une de tes blagues.

Ryuga : Non, te fatigue pas, ça aurait été trop chiant de toute façon. En parlant de trucs chiants, où est le gamin ? _(R.I.P le respect envers Kyoya XD)_

Mei-Mei : Il termine la d-dernière procédure, et ensuite je pourrai le renvoyer à la maison avec les antibiotiques. Tu p-peux attendre dehors, si tu veux…

Ryuga : Non, la flemme. *dirige son regard vers l'écran à rayon X* Alors, c'est quoi cette foutue dernière procéduAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Kyoya : *toujours derrière l'écran à rayon X, les bras en l'air, son squelette visible* _(Je rappelle que Ryuga est censé être un squelette, et là il voit un autre squelette entièrement nu XD)_

Ryuga : *rougit très fortement* W-Woah ! J-J'veux dire… M-Mon Dieu, g-gamin ! *saigne beaucoup du nez et tombe par terre*

Mei-Mei : Oh mon Dieu, Ryuga ! é_è

Kyoya : *sort de derrière l'écran en courant* Ryuga !

Mei-Mei : *s'agenouille près de Ryuga* Ryuga, tu vas bien ?!

Kyoya : *s'agenouille de l'autre côté de Ryuga* Hé, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ryuga : *la main devant son nez qui saigne encore et sourit bizarrement* J'ai…j'ai pêché…

Mei-Mei : Euh…quoi ?

* * *

 **Mauvais langage**

Ryuga : La Garde Royale ne sait vraiment que de la merde sur les humains.

Mei-Mei : OMG Ryuga ! Tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça !

Ryuga : Pourquoi ? C'est pas d'ma faute si les gardes sont des putain d'abrutis.

Mei-Mei : *pose son doigt sur la bouche de Ryuga* S-S'il te plait Ryuga, arrête de répéter ce que dit Gaster ^^'

Ryuga : *sourit*

Gaster : *au loin* Ouais Ryuga, fais pas ton trou du cul !

Mei-Mei : -_-'

Ryuga : *rigole*

 _(Oui, Gaster c'est Gaster ! Il y a aucun autre perso qui peut lui correspondre… Laissez donc libre court à votre imagination ! n_n)_

* * *

 **Le secret inavouable des animes**

Random humain : *en train de vider des cartons d'animes et de produits dérivés dans un gouffre sur le Mont Ebott* Personne ne doit jamais savoir que j'avais ça ! Jamais !

Mei-Mei : *voit tous les trucs qui tombent depuis le haut du gouffre* Ooooh… Il pleut des animes ! *v*

* * *

 **Avoir l'air cool**

Mei-Mei : *assise sur le banc d'une patinoire*

Dashan : *assis à côté d'elle avec un casque sur les oreilles*

Mei-Mei : *le regarde et pense* Je me demande ce qu'il écoute… Je suis sûr que c'est un truc super cool ! Aussi cool que lui !

Dashan : *est en fait en train d'écoute des openings d'animes avec un grand sourire*

* * *

 **Honte intergalactique**

Ryuga : *porte une longue robe rouge* Euuuh… Mei-Mei ? Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider à trouver une tenue pour la réception au Château dans quelques jours, je pensais plutôt à autre chose…

Mei-Mei : O-oh… Désolée Ryuga… C'est que…j'ai toujours cru que tu étais quelqu'un qui aime les choses simples, sans te soucier de la mode. Mais bon, si tu préfères une robe un peu plus complexe…

Ryuga : Non, c'est pas ça le problème… Le problème, c'est que c'est une robe justement.

Mei-Mei : Je ne te suis plus là…

Ryuga : Écoute, c'est simplement que pour cette soirée, j'ai plutôt besoin de…

Kyoya : *rentre* Ryuga ! C'est moi ! Je suis rentré plus…

Ryuga : *se retourne brusquement*

Kyoya : *médusé devant ce qu'il voit* …Plus tôt…

Ryuga : *rougit* Merde…

Kyoya : *bug un moment puis repart en claquant la porte*

Ryuga : *se laisse tomber par terre* Voilà, j'suis mort. Commence à préparer mes funérailles Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei : Ryuga, enfin ! Ç-ça va aller !

Ryuga : Nope, plus jamais rien n'ira.

Mei-Mei : Mais si !

Ryuga : Non. Je vais juste me jeter dans le Core maintenant.

Mei-Mei : Ryuga, n-ne sois pas si mélodramatique !

Kyoya : *derrière la porte avec les joues toutes rouges* Pourquoiiii ?

* * *

 **Miroir, mon beau miroir**

Dashan : *écoute Mei-Mei parler d'animes*

Mei-Mei : Tu vas voir ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça qu'il va se passer dans la prochaine saison de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ! n_n

Dashan : *semble regarder quelque chose derrière Mei-Mei*

Mei-Mei : Dashan… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dashan : *chuchote* Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais la fille la plus mignonne de l'univers est en train de marcher à côté de nous.

Mei-Mei : A-ah oui… ?

Dashan : Pire, un vrai canon ! *jette un coup d'œil* C'est bon, regarde maintenant.

Mei-Mei : *se retourne et se voit elle-même dans un miroir*

Dashan : *sourit*

Mei-Mei : *fronce les sourcils* Un…un miroir ?

Dashan : *sourit encore plus*

Mei-Mei : *comprend, rougit beaucoup et cache son visage dans ses mains* Aaaaaah, Dashan ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Dashan : *rigole* Parce que je t'aime ! n_n

* * *

 **« Comment énerver Dashan en moins d'une seconde ? » Un tutoriel par Ryuga.**

Mei-Mei : *en train d'écouter de la musique, chantonne et danse* Hiii, I'm a muffin aaand it's muffin tiiime ! Whooo wants a muffin ? Pleaaase, I just wannaaa die ! Hey somebody, kill me ! Pleaaase, it's muffin tiiime ! Have you had a muffin today ? Please I wanna die, die, die ! Please I wanna die, die, die ! Die, die, die ! It's muffiiin time, please I wanna die, die, die ! Please I wanna die, die, die ! Die, die, die ! It's muffiiin time, 'cause I wanna die, die, die !

Ryuga : *son téléphone dans la main* Sup Mei-Mei ! Joli déhanché.

Mei-Mei : *devient toute rouge* Ryuga ?! M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! T'es là depuis longtemps ?!

Ryuga : Un moment ouais. J'crois que je t'ai même filmé.

Mei-Mei : *se jette sur Ryuga et essaie de lui prendre son téléphone* Q-quoi ?! Efface la vidéo !

Ryuga : *lève le bras pour mettre son portable hors de portée* Nope. Déjà envoyée à quelqu'un de toute façon.

Mei-Mei : À qui ?!

 _Pendant ce temps-là…_

Dashan : *se balade à Waterfall avec Ryuto* Tiens, j'crois que j'ai un message.

Ryuto : Ah ? ^^

Dashan : *sort son téléphone et regarde le message*

Message de Ryuga : *vidéo qu'il a prise avec un petit texte en-dessous* Elle est mignonne ta waifu quand elle danse. Mais dommage, c'est pour moi, pas pour toi.

Dashan : *broie presque son téléphone dans sa main et se met à lancer des éclairs par les yeux*

Ryuto : Euh…Dashan ? ^^'

Dashan : *matérialise une lance* J'VAIS ALLER BUTER TON FRANGIN ! è_é

Ryuto : *saute sur Dashan pour le retenir* Dashan, non ! J'y tiens à mon frère, même si c'est une feignasse qui fait des blagues nulles !

Dashan : J'vais l'buter, j'vais l'buter, j'vais l'buter, J'VAIS LE PUTAIN DE BUTER ! è_é

Ryuto : J'AI DIT NON !

 _(La chanson que Mei-Mei chante est une vraie chanson, et elle rentre bien dans la tête ! Tous mes potes la connaissent, on a l'air de vrais gogoles quand on la chante au lycée XD)_

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Et je retourne à mes révisions…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça va aller ! Tu l'auras, ton saleté de Bac !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah j'espère, sinon je pense que je passe une année entière en PLS chez moi ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : Tu révises quoi en ce moment au fait ?_**

 ** _Moi : Histoire-géo, l'épreuve c'est mardi et je termine de me rentrer les cartes dans le crâne, enfin autant que possible !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais c'est quoi demain du coup ?_**

 ** _Moi : Philo ! Le Bac commence TOUJOURS par l'épreuve de philo…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Histoire de commencer à tuer des élèves dès le début._**

 ** _Moi : Je crois, oui… Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires de Bac ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à la semaine prochaine n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Yo._**


	35. Bonus : Spécial Skélébros

**_Moi : I'm back ! \\*_*/_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors, ce Bac ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah j'ai pas encore officiellement fini, vu que j'ai mon épreuve de SVT demain, mais tout ce que j'ai eu cette semaine s'est bien passé !_**

 ** _Chris : Même les maths et la physique ?_**

 ** _Moi : À mon échelle, oui ça s'est bien passé !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors._**

 ** _Ryuga : C'était quoi le sujet de philo cette année ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah les sujets de dissertation m'ont pas du tout inspirée, du coup j'ai pris l'explication du texte de Freud ! Mais assez parlé de Bac, parlons plutôt de ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Chris : On l'aura attendu ce chapitre sur les Skélébros !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, est l'attente valait le coup, je vous le garantis ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Euh…Kyo, t'as vu ce que Mélanie t'as laissée comme message ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *triture sa main gauche* Oui._**

 ** _Chris : …T'es toujours pas énervé ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non._**

 ** _Moi : Purée, on nous l'a changé !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je prends exemple sur Tsubasa : j'ai décidé de rester totalement calme. Et puis franchement, quand on lit son message on a juste envie de rigoler ! Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle raconte que des conneries !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Un point pour lui._**

 ** _Chris : *hausse les épaules en souriant*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'est la rule 34 ! Moi je sais et je regrette un peu ! XD  
Héhé, je dois avouer que « Visite Médical », c'est un peu mon passage préféré ! n_n  
Moi aussi j'adore jouer avec Pit Maléfique ! Mais bon, ma chouchoute restera toujours Samus Sans Armure ! n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Le problème quand on devient yaoiste, c'est qu'après on voit du yaoi partout ! Absolument PARTOUT ! XD  
Dis-donc Maldeka, c'est pas toi qui était très déçue que Ryuga ait filé à l'anglaise quand il était venu déposer des fruits et légumes pour Darkos ? Eh oui, c'était il y a longtemps mais moi je m'en rappelle ! Et va pas me dire que tu voulais le voir pour lui demander son avis sur la géopolitique du Japon hein ! J'suis pas conne !  
Moi je sais d'où vient la rule 34 ! Elle a été créée avec tout un tas d'autres règles de l'Internet sur un site qui s'appelle 4Chan, a.k.a le site qui a popularisé la plupart des memes les plus connus dont par exemple PedoBear ! Voilà, ravie d'éclairer vos lanternes XD  
Mais arrête de déprimer parce que c'est bientôt fini ! Y aura une nouvelle fic derrière, et je suis sûre que tu vas la surkiffer ! n_n  
P.S : Moi j'aurais adoré voir la tronche d'Horikoshi quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait oublié cette histoire de traître ! Ça devait être collector ! XD  
Re P.S : (Zoro : Je t'emmerde Marius, je viendrai pas au pied comme un petit toutou ! Et puis même si je voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je peux pas. Sanji : *toujours accroché à Zoro* Moi : Héhéhé ^^' Zoro : Love Cook n'veut pas me lâcher, et pourtant moi je n'veux que ça ! Sanji : J'veux pas t'perdre encore une fois ! Zoro : Mais c'est fini oui ?! Moi : Aaaaah, c'est beau l'amour ! XD)_**

* * *

 _Et oui ! Vous l'attendiez peut-être avec impatience, voici le chapitre sur les fameux Skélébros ! Oui, je sais qu'il a mis du temps à arriver et c'est normal : je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Enfin, c'est pas le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui ! Dans deux semaines, par contre oui. Bref ! Place au LOL ! Ah oui, et attendez vous à une bonne dose de RyuKyo aussi._

 **Un problème de porte**

Ryuto : *essaie d'ouvrir la porte de la maison* Ryuga ! Je crois que la porte est coincée à cause du gel ! é_è

Ryuga : T'inquiète petit frère, je m'occupe de ça. *se met devant la porte et craque ses doigts*

Ryuto : n_n

Ryuga : *enflamme son œil gauche et lève la main pour matérialiser ses Gaster Blasters*

Ryuto : n_n

Ryuga : Sésame, ouvre-toi.

Ryuto : …

Ryuga : *met les mains dans ses poches* Désolé bro, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Ryuto : Ta fainéantise me désespère de plus en plus, Ryuga… -_-

* * *

 **Tout ça pour des vêtements mouillés…**

Ryuto : *en train de faire la vaisselle*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *rentrent*

Ryuto : Ah bah enfin ! Vous étiez… Mais pourquoi l'humain est trempé ?!

Ryuga : On se baladait à Waterfall et il a glissé dans la rivière.

Kyoya : *essore ses cheveux au-dessus de l'évier*

Ryuto : C'est malin tiens ! Il va tomber malade ! è_é

Ryuga : C'est que de l'eau, il va pas mourir hein.

Ryuto : Même ! Allez Kyoya, retire ça avant de choper un rhume !

Kyoya : Okay.

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : *en train de se déshabiller dans la salle de bain*

Ryuga : *attend à côté de la porte* Bon, tu te dépêches gamin ? Ryuto veut faire une machine pour laver tes vêtements trempés !

Kyoya : Oui oui, deux secondes !

Ryuga : *croise les bras*

Kyoya : *tend ses vêtements mouillés à Ryuga par l'entrebâillement de la porte*

Ryuga : C'est bon ?

Kyoya : Non attends, juste encore un truc.

Ryuga : *soupire*

Kyoya : *met son boxer mouillé dans les mains de Ryuga* Voilà, là t'as tout.

Ryuga : *déglutit et s'empêche tant bien que mal de rougir*

 _Encore plus tard…_

Ryuga : *en train de sécher les vêtements de Kyoya avec un sèche-cheveux et tourne la tête vers lui*

Kyoya : *assis à côté dans un t-shirt hyper large de Ryuga…et sans rien en-dessous*

Ryuga : *retourne la tête dans l'autre sens et se met le visage dans sa main en rougissant**pense* Kyoya est juste un gamin, Kyoya est juste un gamin, Kyoya est juste un gamin, Kyoya est juste un gamin…

* * *

 **Grosse boulette**

Ryuga : *en train de jouer à « Will You Press The Button ? »*

 _« Vous pouvez faire des blagues extrêmement hilarantes à partir de tout ce que les gens disent MAIS toutes les cinq blagues, vous causerez l'explosion en confettis d'une personne aléatoire se trouvant à moins de 100m de vous. Appuyez-vous sur le bouton ? »_

Ryuga : Oh…putain oui !

 _Plus tard dans la journée…_

Ryuto : Pff, tes blagues ne s'arrangent pas frérot -_-

Ryuga : *ricane* Rabat-joie.

Kyoya : *se marre*

Ryuto : *explose en confettis*

Ryuga : O_O

Kyoya : What…the…fuck ?

Ryuga : …J'ai merdé là.

* * *

 **À la recherche du respect !**

Ryuga : *sur le sommet du Mont Ebott* Regarde bro, une étoile filante.

Ryuto : Wowie ! n_n

Ryuga : *pointe un autre endroit dans le ciel* Et là !

Ryuto : Wowie !

Ryuga : *pointe encore un autre endroit* Et encore une !

Ryuto : Wowie !

Ryuga : *pointe le sol* Et là aussi !

Ryuto : *regarde par terre* Wo…

Ryuga : *explose de rire* HAHAHAHAHA ! T'as vraiment regardé ! T'as vraiment cru qu'il y avait une étoile filante par terre ! Hahahahahaha ! T'es trop naïf bro !

Ryuto : -_-

Ryuga : *toujours en train de rigoler*

Ryuto : *pointe le ciel* Ryuga, regarde !

Ryuga : *se calme* Quoi, une autre étoile filante ?

Ryuto : Non, c'est mon respect et mon amour pour toi qui s'envolent ! n_n

Ryuga : Euh…quoi… ?

Damian : *sort de nulle part* You just got rekt !

* * *

 **Toujours à la recherche du respect !**

Random humain : Non mais comment vous pouvez fêter Noël ? Vous ne croyez même pas en Dieu !

Ryuga : *arrange son pull de Noël* Je n'sais pas. Et toi, comment peux-tu fêter la Saint Valentin alors que personne ne t'aime ?

Kyoya : *juste à côté de Ryuga* Et bim.

Random humain : è_é

* * *

 **L'Art de la blague nulle : un Art qui se transmet**

Dashan : *en train de faire des trucs de son côté*

Ryuga : *plus loin* Allez gamin, c'est le moment. Rend-moi fier !

Kyoya : *hoche la tête et va vers Dashan*

Dashan : *se retourne* Mmh ? Tu veux quelque chose humain ?

Kyoya : *tend sa main* Tu m'serres la main ? ^^

Dashan : Oh ? Okay, si tu veux.

Kyoya : *sourire en coin*

Dashan : *serre la main de Kyoya et se fait électriser par la bague électrique que Kyoya cachait*

Kyoya : *rigole*

Ryuga : *se marre aussi plus loin*

Dashan : è_é

Kyoya : Oh oh…

Dashan : *matérialise une lance* J'VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE MOI, LES FARCEURS ! è_é

Kyoya : *part en courant*

Ryuga : …Il faut peut-être que je commence à réfléchir aux conséquences de mes blagues… *part aussi en courant*

* * *

 **La patience de Ryuto est légendaire**

Ryuto : *en train de lire*

Ryuga : *lui tape la tête de manière répétée avec un mètre*

Ryuto : Ryuga… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? -_-

Ryuga : *à moitié mort de rire* Je…MESURE ta patience !

Ryuto : *hurle dans sa tête* è_é

* * *

 **Premier rencard**

Kyoya : *respire profondément*

Chris : Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Tu as rassemblé assez de DÉTERMINATION pour demander un rencard à Ryuga. Un vrai rencard ! Pas pour de faux comme avec Ryuto.

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuga*

Ryuga : Hé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

Chris : Tu demandes à Ryuga s'il veut bien sortir avec toi.

Ryuga : Euh…vraiment ? Tu… Oh mon Dieu, t'es vraiment sérieux.

Chris : Tu utilises la technique des yeux de chiot battu. Ça semble fonctionner. Ryuga a l'air un peu gêné. Est-ce qu'il se sent bien ? Tu n'es pas assez confiant pour lui demander…

Ryuga : *rougit et se gratte la nuque* Eh bien… Il y a un nouveau centre commercial qui a ouvert il y a pas longtemps. On pourra faire plein de trucs. Ça te parait bien ?

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*

Ryuga : *se retourne* D'accord. Alors…je passerai te chercher demain à 13H. *s'en va*

Chris : Victoire ! Tu as réussi. Ryuga a eu l'air content que tu lui demandes un rencard. Bravo, tu mérites une gentille tape dans le dos !

Kyoya : *content mais se fige d'un coup*

Chris : Et là…tu réalises que c'est ton premier VRAI rencard sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu devrais faire ? Tu n'es pas du tout sûr. Tu décides…d'aller demander des conseils à des amis !

 _Plus tard…_

Ryuga : *dans sa chambre, la tête sur son bureau* Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Et qu'est-ce que je devrais porter ? Je dois l'impressionner.

Ryuto : *monte les escaliers* Frérot ! Fréroooot ! Dashan m'a dit que tu as un rencard avec l'humain demain ! Laisse-moi te donner des conseils, nyhehehe ! n_n

Ryuga : Bruh… -_-'

* * *

 **La fameuse blague de trop**

Ryuto : Ryuga, je veux te demander quelque chose…

Ryuga : Quoi bro ?

Ryuto : Sois honnête avec moi… Est-ce que tu me trouves vraiment cool ?

Ryuga : Bien sûr bro ! Mais…comment je peux être Honnête si je suis Ryuga ? *rigole*

Ryuto : *dans sa tête* Ça y est, ça y est putain, j'en peux plus de ses blagues ! Je jure sur la tête de Tsubasa que si j'entends encore une autre de ses blagues je le jette dans un immeuble en feu pour que je puisse plus jamais entendre SES PUTAINS DE BLAGUES !

* * *

 **La cuisine, c'est vraiment compliqué pour Ryuto…**

Ryuga : *dans la cuisine* Frérot, tu peux me passer la cannelle ?

Ryuto : *ouvre un placard et tend le petit pot de cannelle à son frère* Tiens. Mais pourquoi tu veux de la cannelle ?

Ryuga : Je vais préparer quelque chose.

Ryuto : Mais c'est pas bon la cannelle avec des pâtes…

Ryuga : Bro, je ne vais pas cuisiner des pâtes.

Ryuto : *Ryuto. exe a cessé de fonctionner*

Ryuga : Ryuto, tu sais qu'il y autre chose que les pâtes dans la vie ? -_-

* * *

 **Une Saint Valentin dans l'Underground**

Ryuga : *les mains dans les poches, en train de se balader à Snowdin*

Dashan : *un peu plus loin avec Mei-Mei* Hum…Mei ?

Mei-Mei : Oui ?

Dashan : *lui tend une boîte de chocolat* Tiens… Bonne Saint Valentin.

Mei-Mei : *prend la boîte en rougissant* O-oh Dashan…

Ryuga : *les regarde de loin*

Kyoya : *tapote sur l'épaule de Ryuga*

Ryuga : *se retourne* Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *semble cacher quelque chose dans son dos* Hum…je…

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec les mains dans les poches*

Kyoya : *sort une bouteille de ketchup décorée d'un petit nœud de son dos* Tiens, bonne Saint Valentin. Je l'ai fait moi-même ! Bon, avec l'aide de Dynamis parce que je savais pas faire du ketchup…

Ryuga : *regarde la bouteille puis Kyoya et pense* C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Je jure que je l'épouserai un jour.

* * *

 **Ryuga et la dépression**

Kyoya : Eh, Ryuga ! Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps ?

Ryuga : *sourire figé* Parce que ma vie est une blague.

Kyoya : …

 _Le lendemain…_

Ryuga : *boit du ketchup à la bouteille*

Kyoya : Ryuga, arrête de boire du ketchup comme ça !

Ryuga : Kyoya, je ne bois du ketchup que quand je passe une mauvaise journée.

Kyoya : Mais Ryuga…tu bois du ketchup tous les jours…

Ryuga : …

 _Le surlendemain…_

Ryuga : Eh Ryuto, on va manger chez Dyn ?

Ryuto : Pourquoi tu veux aller manger chez Dynamis ?

Ryuga : Je ne vais manger chez Dynamis que quand je passe une mauvaise journée.

Ryuto : Frérot…tu vas manger chez Dynamis tous les jours…

Ryuga : *faceplant sur la table* Ouais, c'est bien ce que dis…

* * *

 **La vie quotidienne VS Ryuga**

Kyoya : Ryuga, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Ryuga : Oui, quoi ?

Kyoya : Tu n'as qu'1 PV, pas vrai ?

Ryuga : Euh…oui.

Kyoya : Comment tu fais dans ta vie quotidienne ?

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, gamin ?

Kyoya : Tu sais, ce genre de choses comme…se cogner le petit doigt de pied dans un meuble, se prendre un poteau qu'on avait pas vu dans le visage, se faire poignarder par un enfant démoniaque…

Chris : Héhé, ça c'est moi n_n

Kyoya : Ce genre de petites choses quoi !

Ryuga : …

Kyoya : Ryuga ?

Ryuga : La vie est juste beaucoup trop dangereuse, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant…

* * *

 **Habiter avec Ryuto, c'est pas de tout repos !**

Ryuga : *dort tranquillement dans sa chambre*

Ryuto : *ouvre la porte de la chambre de son frère avec fracas* RYUGA !

Ryuga : *se réveille en sursaut* Qu-quoi ?!

Ryuto : Allez debout ! Tu es sentinelle je te rappelle ! Je vais réveiller Kyoya ! *s'en va plus loin dans le couloir*

Ryuga : *regarde son réveil* Nom de Dieu, mais il est 6H ! J'prends mon tour de garde qu'à 9H !

Ryuto : *entre avec fracas dans la chambre de Kyoya* Debout Kyoya ! Faut te préparer pour aller à l'école ! n_n

Kyoya : *émerge difficilement* Gnééé ?

Ryuto : *part en sautillant jusqu'à la cuisine*

Kyoya : *se frotte les yeux* Mais Ryuto, on est samedi… J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui…

 _Plus tard dans la matinée…_

Ryuto : Vous êtes vraiment des feignants tous les deux !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *se sont rendormis sur la table de la cuisine*

* * *

 **Ça partait d'une bonne intention…**

Ryuga et Kyoya : *se baladent tranquillement à la surface*

Humain : *perd le contrôle de sa voiture et fonce sur Kyoya qui est sur le trottoir du côté de la route*

Ryuga : *entend les freins de la voiture crisser* KYOYA, ATTENTION ! *utilise sa télékinésie pour envoyer Kyoya dans la direction opposée à la voiture*

Kyoya : AAAAAAAH ! O_O

Ryuga : *regarde la voiture puis entend un gros boum* Euh…Kyoya ? *tourne la tête vers Kyoya*

Kyoya : *s'est pris un mur de plein fouet à cause de Ryuga qui n'a pas regardé où il l'envoyait avec sa télékinésie* Aaaaaah…

Ryuga : Oh merde… Ç-ça va Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *voix étouffée parce qu'il a la tronche dans le mur* Je sais pas ce qui est le mieux… Se prendre un mur ou se faire renverser par une voiture… ?

Ryuga : J-je suis désolé bébé ^^'

* * *

 **L'instant « Epic Fail » !**

Kyoya : *dort paisiblement*

Ryuga : *secoue doucement l'épaule de Kyoya* Gamin ? Allez, debout.

Kyoya : *grogne et se tourne vers Ryuga en ouvrant difficilement les yeux*

Ryuga : Si tu ne te lèves pas…

Kyoya : *se frotte les yeux pour mieux voir Ryuga*

Ryuga : *fait un clin d'œil à Kyoya* Je serai dans l'obligation de te pun-ir ! _(Pun veut dire « jeu de mot » en anglais n_n)_

Kyoya : *rougit*

Ryuto : *dans la cuisine* Kyoya ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard pour l'école !

Ryuga : T'as entendu le monsieur ? Allez, debout et à la douche. *sort de la chambre de Kyoya*

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : *descend à la cuisine en baillant et en arrangeant sa veste*

Ryuto : *sert des pancakes dans l'assiette de Ryuga* Oh, bonjour humain ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas finir par être en retard ! é_è

 _Encore plus tard…_

Ryuga : Allez, je t'accompagne.

Kyoya : À ce soir, Ryuto !

Ryuto : À ce soir, humain ! n_n

Kyoya : *trottine pour rattraper Ryuga*

Ryuga : Je suis désolé de te dire ça humain, mais tu vas vraiment être en retard là.

Kyoya : Oh non, j'vais m'faire engueuler…

Ryuga : T'inquiète pas gamin, je suis plein de ressources ! *tend sa main à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *prend la main de Ryuga*

Ryuga : *se téléporte avec Kyoya devant l'école*

Kyoya : *légèrement étourdi*

Ryuga : *lève la tête et constate que l'école est silencieuse et vide*

Kyoya : Euuuuuuh…

Ryuga : *regarde son téléphone* Bordel…on est samedi…

Kyoya : TT_TT

* * *

 **Ryuga et Ryuto rencontrent…un squelette en plastique !**

Ryuto : *rend visite à Hikaru avec son frère* Cette école est vraiment sympathique ! n_n

Ryuga : Ouais, c'est plutôt cool.

Ryuto : *remarque le squelette en plastique au fond de la salle* Oh mon Dieu… Ryuga, regarde !

Ryuga : *voit aussi le squelette en plastique* Mais…

Ryuto : Frérot… Ce mec…est tout nu ! O_o

Ryuga : J'crois bien bro !

Ryuto : Il doit être tellement gêné ! Vite, on doit l'aider ! Ryuga, amène le nœud-papillon !

Ryuga : *part et revient avec un nœud-papillon* Voilà le nœud-papillon.

Ryuto : *accroche le nœud-papillon autour du cou du squelette en plastique* Et voilà !

Ryuga : *sourit*

Ryuto : *regarde le squelette en plastique* Une minute…

Ryuga : ?

Ryuto : *prend la main du squelette et lui met le pouce en l'air* Voilà ! Là c'est mieux ! n_n

Ryuga : *sourit de nouveau*

Hikaru : *rentre dans la classe* Okay vous-deux, vous voulez bien laisser mon squelette en plastique tranquille ?

Ryuga et Ryuto : ?

* * *

 **Une blague vraiment dangereuse…**

Ryuga : *raconte des blagues à Kyoya*

Kyoya : *mort de rire*

Ryuga : *sourit*

Kyoya : *tape doucement dans le ventre de Ryuga* Putain, t'es vraiment trop drôle !

Ryuga : *se tient le ventre dont un liquide rouge commence à sortir* Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Kyoya : *apeuré*

Ryuga : *tombe à genoux, les mains sur son ventre, rouges et poisseuses* S'il te plait, dis à mon frère que je l'aime !

Kyoya : *se met à pleurer* Ryuga !

Ryuga : *tombe face contre terre, maculé de rouge*

Kyoya : *en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps* Ryuga ! Ryuga ! Oh mon Dieu, j'voulais pas ! Relève-toi ! Ryuga, je t'en supplie !

Ryuga : *relève la tête en ricanant et voit Kyoya de dos* Héhé, je t'ai eu ga… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

Kyoya : *le visage baigné de larmes, face au bouton RESET*

Ryuga : *se relève en quatrième vitesse et saute sur Kyoya pour l'empêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton* Non gamin, touche pas au bouton RESET ! Je vais bien, c'est juste du ketchup ! C'était juste une sale blague ! Allez viens, on va chez Dynamis ! Des bonnes frites bien croustillantes, ça te remontera le moral !

Kyoya : *s'essuie les yeux* Okay…

Ryuga : *pense* Plus JAMAIS je fais une blague de ce style !

* * *

 **Quand il veut, Ryuga peut faire très peur**

Ryuga : *boit du ketchup, comme d'habitude*

Kyoya : Ryuga, pourquoi tu bois autant de ketchup ?

Ryuga : *tourne la tête vers Kyoya et sourit comme un psychopathe* C'est un substitut pour le sang des humains.

Kyoya : Oh bordel… RYUTO ! Ton frère recommence à être flippant !

* * *

 **Complicité fraternelle…ou pas !**

Ryuto : Ryuga, en quoi tu vas te déguiser pour Halloween ?

Ryuga : Je te donne un indice : je serai mon meilleur ami !

Ryuto : Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! n_n

 _À Halloween…_

Ryuto : *déguisé en Kyoya*

Ryuga : *déguisé en Ryuto*

Ryuto : Héhé… ^^'

Ryuga : Traître.

* * *

 **Mon humain**

Kyoya : *se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit et sort de sa chambre*

Ryuga : *dort sur le canapé*

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuga et le regarde dormir*

Ryuga : *ouvre un œil* C'est ton kiff de regarder les hommes dormir ou quoi ?

Kyoya : *rougit* Mais non !

Ryuga : *chuchote* Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller Ryuto.

Kyoya : *parle à voix basse* Okay, pardon…

Ryuga : *se redresse sur le canapé* Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux du coup ?

Kyoya : Je…je voudrais dormir avec toi.

Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Ah oui carrément, tu passes pas par quatre chemins gamin.

Kyoya : *rougit encore* C'est pas que ce tu penses, idiot. _(Dans le comic original, Frisk dit « sleep with you » qui peut aussi vouloir dire « coucher avec toi » ! Voilà, c'est pour ça que Kyoya est gêné XD)_

Ryuga : *ricane* Ah oui ?

Kyoya : J'arrive pas à dormir tout seul.

Ryuga : Pourquoi tu veux dormir avec moi, et pas mon frère ? Ryuto serait content et puis son lit est sûrement plus confortable que le canapé.

Kyoya : Ryuga, s'il te plait, fais pas celui qui comprend pas… C'est avec TOI que je veux dormir, pas ton frère.

Ryuga : *sourit et tire Kyoya contre lui* Okay, viens là.

Kyoya : *sourit mais s'endort presque immédiatement tellement il est fatigué*

Ryuga : *caresse les cheveux de Kyoya* Ouais, c'est peut-être un humain bizarre mais c'est mon humain.

* * *

 **De la soupe, de la soupe, et encore un peu plus de soupe !**

Ryuga : *appelle son frère*

Ryuto : Yo, quoi de neuf ?

Ryuga : Yo, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ryuto : Bah j'peux pas, j'achète des vêtements !

Ryuga : Bah achète-les et reviens vite à la maison.

Ryuto : Le problème, c'est que j'en trouve pas…

Ryuga : *se masse les tempes* Comment ça ?

Ryuto : Bah j'en trouve pas, il y a que de la soupe.

Ryuga : Comment ça « il y a que de la soupe » ?

Ryuto : Bah il y a que de la soupe !

Ryuga : Bah change de rayon alors !

Ryuto : D'accord, mais me crie pas dessus ! é_è

Ryuga : *soupire*

Ryuto : *change de rayon* Il y a encore plus de soupe.

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il y a encore plus de soupe » ?!

Ryuto : Bah j'veux dire qu'il y a encore plus de soupe !

Ryuga : Change de rayon !

Ryuto : *change de rayon* Encore de la soupe…

Ryuga : Mais t'es où ?!

Ryuto : Je suis aux soupes !

Ryuga : Comment ça « t'es aux soupes » ?!

Ryuto : Bah je suis aux soupes !

Ryuga : Dans quel magasin tu es ?!

Ryuto : Dans le magasin de soupe !

Ryuga : MAIS POURQUOI T'ACHÈTES DES VÊTEMENTS DANS UN MAGASIN DE SOUPE ?! è_é

Ryuto : VA T'FAIRE FOUTRE ! è_é

* * *

 **Devinette mignonette**

Ryuga : Hé Kyoya !

Kyoya : Mmh ?

Ryuga : Viens voir.

Kyoya : *s'approche de Ryuga et constate qu'il a un post-it collé sur son t-shirt* Pourquoi tu t'es collé un post-it sur le torse au juste ?

Ryuga : *sourit* Lis ce qui est écrit dessus.

Kyoya : *se penche un peu pour lire le post-it* Avec quelle cage un squelette capture-t-il un enfant ?

Ryuga : *rabat les côtés de son sweat sur Kyoya en le coinçant contre son torse* Avec la cage thoracique !

Kyoya : *rigole et rougit*

* * *

 **Un trou**

Ryuto : Ryuga, pourquoi il y a un trou dans le salon ?

Ryuga : Eh bah, je me suis réveillé ce matin… *boit une gorgée de son café* Et puis il y avait ce trou.

Ryuto : *regarde autour de lui* Où est l'humain ?

Ryuga : …

Ryuto : Ryuga, où est l'humain ?!

Ryuga : Il…est au travail !

Ryuto : Et il travaille où ?

Ryuga : Dans le trou.

* * *

 **Demande en mariage**

Ryuga : *à la table de la cuisine et semble tendu en regardant une bague avec un crâne*

Ryuto : Frérot, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ryuga : Rien, je…je réfléchis…

Ryuto : C'est quoi cette bague ? Non attends… Tu vas demander Kyoya en mariage ?! Oh mon Dieuuuuu !

Ryuga : Tu vas te calmer oui ? Je ne sais même pas s'il dirait oui…

Ryuto : Tu vas pas me dire que tu procrastines sur un truc pareil ?! è_é

Ryuga : Non mais…

Ryuto : *prend son téléphone* J'vais appeler Kyoya !

Ryuga : *rougit* Non arrête, fais pas ça !

Ryuto : *déjà en train d'appeler Kyoya*

Kyoya : *décroche* Allô, Ryuto ?

Ryuto : Salut Kyoya ! Dis, t'as quelque chose de prévu ? ^^

Kyoya : Tout de suite ? Non, rien.

Ryuto : Ça te dit de passer à la maison ?

Kyoya : Ouais okay, pourquoi pas ? J'arrive dans environ dix minutes. À toute !

Ryuto : À toute ! *raccroche*

Ryuga : *grogne, gêné*

Ryuto : T'as de la chance de m'avoir pour frère, sinon t'y serais encore dans deux mois !

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Kyoya : *sonne à la porte*

Ryuto : *lui ouvre* Salut Kyoya ! n_n

Kyoya : Salut Ryuto !

Ryuga : *derrière en train de se décomposer* Salut…

Ryuto : Bon, moi je vous laisse, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire ! Salut ! *sort en sautant par la fenêtre*

Kyoya : …Est-ce qu'un jour il arrêtera de faire ça ?

Ryuga : *sourit* Je ne sais pas, j'espère parce que je commence à en avoir marre de remplacer les fenêtres.

Kyoya : *rigole*

Ryuga : *serre la bague qu'il garde cachée dans sa main droite*

Kyoya : Quelque chose ne va pas, Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Je… *prend une grande inspiration* J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Kyoya : *surpris*

Ryuga : *prend la main de Kyoya et montre la bague qu'il gardait cachée* Je… Kyoya, je t'aime vraiment et je pense pas pouvoir me passer de toi. Je sais que je suis juste un feignant, mais tu m'aimes malgré ça et…je tiens vraiment à toi. Kyoya…est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Kyoya : *rougit comme une tomate et reste sans voix*

Ryuga : *au bord de l'attaque cardiaque*

Kyoya : *très énervé d'un coup* Espèce…D'IDIOT !

Ryuga : *prend ça pour un gros non et recule* Oh… E-Excuse-moi, c'était pas…

Kyoya : OUI !

Ryuga : …Hein ?

Kyoya : *saute au cou de Ryuga* Mais évidemment que c'est oui ! Comment tu peux en douter ?!

Ryuga : *soulagé et rend son étreinte à Kyoya tout en lui mettant la bague avec un crâne au doigt*

Ryuto : *caché sous la fenêtre depuis tout ce temps et part en courant dans le village de Snowdin* IL A DIT OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Dashan : Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ryuto ?

Ryuto : *secoue les épaules de Dashan* IL A DIT OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Dashan : Mais qui a dit oui à quoi ?!

Ryuto : *repart en courant* IL A DIT OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Dashan : Je renonce à comprendre… -_-

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, c'est fini ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Chris : Je crois qu'ils se sont pas encore remis du dernier là ! XD_**

 ** _Moi : Héhéhéhéhé ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : -_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

 ** _Moi : Je savais que ça leur ferait ça, mais j'ai pas pu résister ! J'adore le comic dont je me suis inspiré, et puis la fin avec Ryuto elle est super drôle ! XD_**

 ** _Chris : C'est pas faux !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais bah moi, no comment._**

 ** _Kyoya : *recommence à jouer avec sa mitaine gauche*_**

 ** _Moi : Maintenant que le Bac est fini, enfin presque, je reprends mon rythme de publication normal ! On se retrouve donc mercredi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le prochain chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons, il sera déprimant ou pas ? Histoire qu'on se prépare psychologiquement…_**

 ** _Moi : Normalement non._**

 ** _Chris : Je serai dedans ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, tu seras dedans !_**

 ** _Chris : *danse de la joie*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Chris : Bye ! ^^_**


	36. Bonus : Spécial Gaster

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Bah putain, on respire enfin !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, la canicule n'aura duré que deux jours chez moi XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais bah tant mieux, je supportais mal moi…_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais bah en même temps, même par 38°C tu voulais pas enlever tes mitaines !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* J'ai mes raisons…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, et ce chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'en suis parfaitement satisfaite ! Je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Snif, et dire que c'est fini la semaine prochaine…_**

 ** _Moi : T'inquiète, mon cerveau bouillonne d'idées ! Il y aura la nouvelle fic après, et puis j'ai eu une nouvelle idée d'OS il y a quelques jours ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi tu n'as jamais ce syndrome d'écrivain qu'on appelle « le syndrome de la page blanche » ? -_-_**

 ** _Moi : Détrompe-toi ! Des fois, je l'ai ! Mais…c'est vrai que je l'ai rarement ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Héhé, Mélanie elle a lâché l'affaire ! J'ai gagné !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, t'es un gamin quand tu t'y mets._**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Oui je sais, et c'est bon !_**

 ** _Ryuga : -_-'_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi j'aurais vu la porte, j'aurais fait « Fuck this shit, I'm out ! » XD De toute façon, sur cet épisode, j'ai failli décéder de rire ! Quand ils ont commencé à tous s'engueuler et que Madoka est venue leur hurler dessus, je pouvais plus respirer tellement je rigolais ! XD  
Moi aussi je tiens à mon sommeil, mais je suis légèrement insomniaque… Puis en plus, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup dormir pour être d'attaque le lendemain. Je suis un paradoxe ambulant ^^'  
Pour le coup de la tâche qui convulse, je suis très contente de mon coup ! Oui, c'est dégueu, mais c'était le but ! n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Il y a aura l'explication de pourquoi le remède a été fini si vite dans le prochain chapitre ! n_n  
Ouais, Ryuga est guéri ! Même si ça a un peu piqué, maintenant il est de nouveau en bonne santé ! Hihi ! *clin d'œil complice de yaoiste*  
P.S : Non mais vraiment, si Horikoshi oublie encore une fois, c'est qu'il a Alzheimer le pauvre ! Ou alors qu'il le fait exprès pour nous troller ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : *en train de manger les cookies préparés par Sanji* *v* Sanji : Moi je sais où ils sont Law et Kidd ! Zoro : C'est bien, mais on s'en fout. Sanji : Non, TU t'en fous. Nuance ! Zoro : *grogne* Moi : Ils sont où alors ? ^^ Sanji : Réfugiés à la rhumerie en-dessous du bureau de ta mère. Moi : L'Alibi ? Encore ?! Ah bah oui, c'est climatisé là-bas…)_**

* * *

 _Et oui, un chapitre bonus sur Gaster ! Pour certains, vous vous y attendiez, et pour d'autres c'est une surprise. Alors oui, Gaster n'a TOUJOURS aucun blader pour le représenter donc faites marcher votre imagination. Il peut être qui vous voulez qu'il soit ! Sinon, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'imaginer que le père de Ryuga et Ryuto est un squelette un peu bizarre avec le crâne fissuré et des trous dans les mains, bah vous rigolerez bien et c'est plus simple ! Bref, enjoy ! n_n_

 **Dad jokes**

Ryuto : *rentre de l'école* Papa, je suis rentré !

Gaster : Salut Rentré, je suis Papa ! n_n

Ryuto : *se facepalm* Mon Dieu…

Gaster : n_n

Ryuto : *s'éloigne* Tu sais quoi ? Je suis fatigué !

Gaster : Au revoir Fatigué, ravi de t'avoir rencontré ! n_n

Ryuto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

 **Gaster a un humour de mauvais goût…**

Ryuga : Faut absolument qu'on décide ce qu'on fait à propos de l'humain.

Ryuto : On devient amis avec lui ! n_n

Dashan : On le chope et on prend son ÂME !

Gaster : *parle en Wingding et fait faire des gestes pas du catholiques à ses mains volantes*

Ryuga : …

Gaster : Héhéhé.

Ryuga : *chope Gaster et le balance dans le Void* CASSE-TOI ! è_é

Gaster : Je ne regrette rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

 _(Oui, Gaster n'est pas tout le temps le père de Ryuga et Ryuto ! Parfois c'est juste leur Créateur, ou même juste un type qu'ils connaissent !)_

* * *

 **Pas facile tous les jours d'être papa !**

Gaster : *en train de travailler sur des notes très importantes*

Ryuto : *a environ 7 ans et court* Ryuga, arrêêêêêête ! é_è

Ryuga : *a environ 10 ans et le poursuit avec un os bleu* Ça te fera pas mal si t'arrêtes de bougeeeeeeeer !

Gaster : Oh, les enfants ! J'essaie de bosser là ! Calmez-vous, je compte jusqu'à 10 ! 1, 2, 3…

Ryuga : *regarde son frère avec inquiétude* Oh oh…

Gaster : 4, 5, 6…

Ryuga : *repart en courant dans l'autre sens* PAPAAAAA !

Ryuto : *poursuit son frère avec une tronçonneuse* NYHEHEHEHEHE !

Gaster : *pleure* Mais pourquoiiiii ? TT_TT

* * *

 **Avoir des trous dans les mains, c'est nul…**

Ryuga : *en train de ranger des éprouvettes* _(Ah oui, des fois Ryuga est l'assistant de Gaster, donc un scientifique aussi ! J'avais oublié de le préciser ^^')_

Gaster : *passe à côté*

Ryuga : *met accidentellement un coup de coude dans une éprouvette sans s'en rendre compte*

Gaster : *se jette en avant pour la rattraper* Oh mon Dieu, l'éprouvette !

Ryuga : *se retourne* ?

Gaster : *essaie de choper l'éprouvette mais elle passe dans le trou de sa main et se casse par terre* J'avais putain d'oublié…

Ryuga : Oups ^^'

* * *

 **Avoir des trous dans les mains, c'est VRAIMENT nul…**

Kyoya : *marche tranquillement en regardant son téléphone*

Gaster : *arrive dans son dos et lui met les mains devant les yeux* Qui c'eeeeeeeest ? n_n

Kyoya : Gaster…tu sais que tu as des trous dans les mains… ?

Gaster : Euuuuuuh… ^^'

* * *

 **Gaster le troll**

Gaster : *mange des marshmallows*

Mei-Mei : D-Docteur Gaster, on est censés travailler !

Gaster : Je travaille, docteur Mei-Mei ! En mangeant des marshmallows.

 _Plus tard…_

Hikaru : *porte un tablier* Gaster, tu sais où sont passés les marshmallows ?

Gaster : Pas du tout !

Mei-Mei : -_-'

* * *

 **Ryuto, un enfant un peu bizarre**

Gaster : *rentre en trombe* Ryuto ! Il y a une urgence au Labo ! On doit y aller ! Je suis désolé…

Ryuto : *de dos*

Gaster : *enfile sa blouse* Je te promets que je jouerai avec toi quand on rentrera ! Tu peux mettre tes chaussures s'il te plait ?

Ryuto : *ne réagit pas*

Gaster : Ryuto ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Ryuto : *se retourne avec le visage peint comme les crânes mexicains pour la Fête des Morts*

Gaster : …

Ryuto : Ça te plait ? T'as l'air contrarié papa… Tu veux que je te peigne le visage pareil ? Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras pas exclu !

Gaster : *soupire*

 _Plus tard…_

Gaster : *s'est laissé peindre le visage par son fils cadet et court vers le Labo*

Ryuto : *rigole, perché sur les épaules de Gaster*

Random monstre 1 : Oh, on a de nouveaux squelettes au village ?

Random monstre 2 : Ils sont vraiment beaux ! n_n

* * *

 **Gingka rencontre la famille de Gaster**

Gaster : *assis sur son fauteuil, en train de remplir des papiers en surveillant Ryuga bébé en même temps*

Gingka : *s'approche* Howdy docteur Gaster !

Gaster : Oh, bonjour jeune prince Gingka.

Gingka : Qu'est-ce que vous faites m'sieur ?

Gaster : De la paperasse principalement, rien de bien intéressant. Et je surveille mon fils Ryuga en même temps.

Ryuga : *assis dans son parc en face de Gaster*

Gingka : *s'accroche au bord du parc pour regarder dedans* Vous surveillez une patate ?

Ryuga : -_- _(Oui, il a beau être un bébé, il a compris qu'il vient de se faire traiter de patate XD)_

Gaster : *se lève* Ah non non ! Ce n'est pas une pomme de terre, c'est mon fils, Ryuga. C'est un squelette, comme moi !

Gingka : Oooooooooh, d'accord !

Gaster : *regarde son fils avec tout son amour paternel*

Gingka : *rigole* On dirait quand même une patate ! XD

Gaster : *un peu agacé…juste un peu* Mon fils n'est PAS un légume.

 _(Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Je vous rappelle que le perso de Gingka aurait dépassé la vingtaine s'il n'était pas mort alors que le perso de Ryuga a environ 18 ans ! XD)_

* * *

 **Gaster = Slenderman**

Ryuga : *tend une photo à Kyoya* Tiens, regarde. C'est une vieille photo de mon père, Ryuto et moi.

Kyoya : *regarde la photo avec Ryuga enfant endormi sur la tête de Gaster et Ryuto qui boude un peu dans les bras de Gaster*

Ryuga : *sourit*

Kyoya : *relève la tête* Pourquoi ton père c'est Slenderman ?

Ryuga : Euh… Bah j'sais pas.

* * *

 **La paternité, vue par Gaster**

Ryuga enfant _(ouais, j'vais l'écrire comme ça, c'est plus simple ^^')_ : Papa !

Gaster : Oui Ryuga ?

Ryuga enfant : J'ai un devoir à faire pour l'école ! Tu peux me dire à quoi ça ressemble la paternité ?

Gaster : Eh bien, c'est comme la mort d'une personne. Pas littéralement évidemment, mais c'est la mort du fun, la personnalité vibrante que tu avais en tant qu'individu !

Ryuga enfant : ?

Gaster : Quand tu deviens père, tu perds tes amis et ton travail va en souffrir.

Ryuga enfant : …

Gaster : *air déprimé* Bientôt, tu arrêteras de parler de tes merveilleux enfants et tu commenceras à parler de tes kilos en trop…

Ryuga enfant : …

Gaster : *sourit* Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ! J'espère que ça t'aide pour ton devoir !

Ryuga enfant : Euh…

* * *

 **Gaster n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de lui dans son dos**

Kyoya : *arrive près du Riverman*

Gaster : *le surveille depuis derrière un arbre*

Riverman : Méfie-toi de l'homme qui parle avec les mains.

Kyoya : ?

Gaster : Attends… Mais j't'emmerde ! è_é

* * *

 **Leçon de politesse**

Gaster Follower : *voix caverneuse* Eh bien, je ne devrais pas raconter de ragots…

Kyoya : ?

Gaster Follower : *voix toujours caverneuse* Après tout…il est malpoli de parler de quelqu'un qui écoute.

Gaster : *juste derrière Kyoya*

Kyoya : Et lui ? Il ne sait pas que c'est malpoli d'écouter les conversations privées ?! è_é

Gaster Follower : Euuuuuh…

Gaster : *détourne les yeux de honte*

 _(Si vous ne vous souvenez pas des Gaster Followers, je vous renvoie au tout premier bonus n_n)_

* * *

 **Le premier mot de Ryuga**

Gaster : *face à Ryuga bébé, assis dans une chaise haute* Allez Ryuga ! Dis « Gaster » ! n_n

Ryuga bébé : *le regarde avec des yeux ronds*

Gaster : Vas-y, dis « Gaster » ! ^^

Ryuga bébé : *met sa manche dans sa bouche*

Gaster : *se redresse* Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais de travers… C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas.

Ryuga bébé : *en train de sucer sa manche*

Gaster : *se penche de nouveau sur son fils* On peut le faire ensemble Ryuga ! Dis « Ga-ster » ! n_n

Ryuga bébé : *le regarde encore avec des yeux tout ronds*

Gaster : Allez, dis « Gaster » ! n_n

Ryuga bébé : *toujours la même tête*

Gaster : Gaster ? Gasty ? Gast… ?

Ryuga bébé : *a une soudaine illumination* Goooo ! ^^

Gaster : *surpris*

Ryuga bébé : *lève les bras* Goooooo ! n_n

Gaster : *se met à pleurer* Oh Mon Dieuuuuu ! TTvTT

Ryuga bébé : Gooo ! n_n

Gaster : *prend son fils dans ses bras* Je m'sens encore mieux que quand j'ai passé mes examens ! TTvTT

Ryuga bébé : Goooooo ! Gooooo ! n_n

* * *

 **Rencontre perturbante**

Ryuga et Kyoya : *se baladent à Waterfall*

Gaster : *caché au loin*

Kyoya : *regarde de l'autre côté de la berge et finit par remarquer Gaster* Oh putain !

Ryuga : ?

Gaster : *se téléporte devant eux* Salutations.

Kyoya : *se cache derrière Ryuga* Mais c'est qui lui ?!

Ryuga : *prend Kyoya par les épaules* Écoute-moi Kyoya !

Kyoya : *totalement largué*

Ryuga : *expression hyper sérieuse* C'est mon père.

Kyoya : *yeux écarquillés* What…the…fuck ?! O_o

* * *

 **Punition à l'école**

Random monstre 1 : Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de la boîte tant qu'on ne te le dis pas, Ryuga !

Ryuga enfant : *assis dans une boîte en carton en boudant*

Random monstre 1 : Tu as bien compris ? è_é

Ryuga enfant : *toujours en train de bouder mais fait oui de la tête*

Random monstre 2 : Bien ! *s'en va avec l'autre monstre*

 _Cinq minutes plus tard…_

Ryuga enfant : *en train de faire avancer le carton pour se barrer tout en étant toujours dedans*

Random monstre 1 et 2 : RYUGA, NON !

Ryuga enfant : Et zut…

 _Plus tard, chez le directeur de l'école…_

Gaster : …

Ryuga enfant : *assis sur ses genoux et regarde autour de lui*

Gaster : Mais il n'est PAS sorti de la boîte !

Ryuga enfant : *ricane*

* * *

 **Apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs**

Ryuga : *en train d'essayer d'utiliser sa télékinésie sur un verre* Je crois que j'commence à piger l'truc.

Gaster : *en train de faire des trucs derrière Ryuga*

Ryuga : *active son pouvoir sur le verre*

Gaster : *se retrouve aussi pris dans le pouvoir de télékinésie* ?

Ryuga : *lève la main gauche pour envoyer le verre au plafond* Et hop !

Gaster : *se retrouve aussi au plafond* Ryuga !

Ryuga : *se retourne* Oh… Désolé Gaster, je n'avais pas réalisé…la GRAVITÉ de la situation ! *clin d'œil*

Gaster : *se retient d'exploser de rire*

* * *

 **Le respect est sûrement quelque part, perdu dans le Void…**

Kyoya : *arrive dans la pièce de Gaster, derrière une porte à Waterfall* Putain, je suis où là ?

Chris : Aucune idée, partenaire…

Gaster : *de dos*

Kyoya : …C'est qui lui ?

Chris : Euh…

Gaster : *se retourne* Salutations. Je suis Gaster, et je parle avec les mains.

Kyoya : … ?

Gaster : *fait des doigts d'honneur à Kyoya*

Kyoya : J'suis pas respecté… T_T

Gaster : *disparait*

Chris : ^^'

* * *

 **La FriendBone**

Gingka : Hé, Docteur Gaster ! Pourquoi vous portez des lunettes ? ^^

Gaster : C'est simple les enfants. Les lunettes nous aident à corriger notre vue, car des fois nos yeux ont des défauts.

Gingka : Mais vous n'avez même pas d'yeux…

Chris : Laisse tomber, il veut juste se donner un style pour plaire aux femmes ! Docteur, vous en avez pécho combien comme ça ?

Gaster : …

Game Over. Termine la visite médicale et fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu !

 _Plus tard…_

Tsubasa : Gaster ! J'ai entendu dire que les enfants t'avaient manqué de respect cet après-midi.

Gaster : *renifle avec les larmes aux yeux* C…C'est rien.

Tsubasa : Attends…mais tu pleures.

Gaster : C'est rien j'vous dis !

Tsubasa : Dans ce cas, combien en as-tu « pécho », pour reprendre les termes de Chris.

Gaster : *fond en larmes* Aucuuuune ! Je suis toujours dans la FriendBone ! TT_TT

* * *

 **Rencontre avec Gaster (mais pour une fois ça se passe bien)**

Kyoya : *rentre dans la salle de Gaster*

Gaster : *se retourne* Un humain ?

Kyoya : *légèrement intimidé* Vous…êtes qui, monsieur ?

Gaster : *s'approche de Kyoya* Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, je pense. Tu sais Kyoya, quand je rencontre un enfant qui m'appelle « monsieur », sans la moindre exception…

Kyoya : ?

Gaster : *ébouriffe les cheveux de Kyoya* …Je lui caresse la tête !

Kyoya : *a l'air de bien aimer* Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Monsieur ! n_n

Gaster : Petit chenapan ! n_n

* * *

 **I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyy !**

Kyoya : *en train de jouer avec un cerf-volant*

Ryuga : Heya gamin.

Kyoya : Salut Ryuga !

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kyoya : Je profite du vent pour jouer avec mon nouveau cerf-volant !

Ryuga : Nouveau cerf-volant ? Eh bien. *lève les yeux* À quoi il res…O_O

Gaster : *est en fait le cerf-volant de Kyoya* Regarde fils ! Je vole ! n_n

Ryuga : Kyoya, non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Kyoya : n_n

* * *

 **Les premiers spaghettis de Ryuto**

Ryuto enfant : *tire sur les vêtements de Gaster*

Ryuga enfant : *joue à la console juste à côté*

Gaster : *se retourne* Mmh ? Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ?

Ryuto enfant : *tend une assiette de spaghettis à son père* J'ai fait des spa…spoo…spooghettis ! Nyehehe ! n_n

Gaster : *soulève les spaghettis avec une fourchette* Hum…désolé Ryuto mais je ne crois pas pouvoir…

Ryuga enfant : *met la fourchette de force dans la bouche de Gaster avec sa télékinésie*

Gaster : *crie très fort dans sa tête et regarde Ryuga*

Ryuga enfant : *retourne des cubes avec sa télékinésie pour écrire « MANGE » et regarde son père avec un air de psychopathe*

Ryuto enfant : Alors papa ? Tu les trouves comment ? n_n

Gaster : *se force à manger* C'est…très bon mon petit Ryuto !

Ryuto enfant : n_n

Ryuga enfant : *sourit*

Gaster : *pense* Mon fils aîné commence à me faire peur…

* * *

 **Invocation**

Kyoya : *rentre dans la pièce de Gaster*

Gaster : *apparait* Pourquoi m'as-tu invoqué des profondeurs les plus obscures du Void, pitoyable humain ?

Kyoya : *lui tend une manette de console* J'ai besoin d'un deuxième joueur, mais tous mes amis sont occupés.

 _Plus tard…_

Gaster : *en train de jouer avec Kyoya* Espèce de petit con -_-

Kyoya : *sifflote tranquillement en mode « rien à foutre »*

* * *

 **Cache-cache**

Hikaru : Les enfants se sont cachés. Il faut les retrouver ! n_n

Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*

Hikaru : Ah, c'est Ryuga dans le panier à linge. Bien trouvé !

Ryuga : *sort la tête du panier à linge* Eh, bien joué Karu.

Hikaru : Et c'est Ryuto derrière le rideau ! Classique.

Ryuto : *sort de derrière le rideau* Vous m'avez eu ! n_n

Hikaru : Gaster cependant… Gaster est intelligent. Gaster s'est caché dans le Void ! Gaster ne sera jamais retrouvé.

Gaster : *dans le Void* n_n

Ryuga, Ryuto et Kyoya : O_O

* * *

 **Où est Gaster ?**

Ryuga : Okay Kyoya, on va jouer un peu. Où est Ryuto ?

Kyoya : *cherche Ryuto*

Ryuto : *en train de poursuivre un chien dans la cuisine* Rends-moi mon os, saleté de chien ! è_é

Kyoya : *pointe Ryuto du doigt* Là !

Ryuga : Bien ! Et où est Dashan ?

Dashan : *en train de nettoyer son armure, assis par terre dans le salon*

Kyoya : *montre Dashan* Ici.

Ryuga : Bien ! *prend Kyoya par les épaules*

Kyoya : ?

Ryuga : *prend soudain une expression hyper sérieuse* Okay. Kyoya, où est Gaster ?

Kyoya : Euuuuuh, tu m'en demandes trop là ! O_o

* * *

 **Fallait être plus discrète, Mei-Mei !**

Gaster : *dans la décharge* Très bien Docteur Mei-Mei. Aujourd'hui, nous devons chercher des objets en rapport avec les humains, afin de mieux les comprendre.

Mei-Mei : C-Compris Docteur Gaster !

Gaster : Je vais partir un peu plus loin. Appelez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant. *s'éloigne*

Mei-Mei : *se met à fouiller et tombe sur un manga* T-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? « Junjou Romantica » ? C'est b-bizarre, je connais pas… *ouvre le manga et se rend compte que c'est du yaoi* O-Oh mon Dieu ! *_*

 _Plus tard…_

Mei-Mei : *toujours en train de lire, les joues très rouges*

Gaster : *revient vers elle* Oh ? Qu'est-ce Docteur ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Mei-Mei : *referme précipitamment le tome* N-non ! Non !

Gaster : *essaie de lui prendre le manga* Laissez-moi voir.

Mei-Mei : *essaie de le mettre hors de portée* Non ! Non non ! Non ! Non non non !

Gaster : *finit par choper le manga et l'ouvre*

Mei-Mei : *se cache le visage dans les mains*

Gaster : …

Mei-Mei : *en train de mourir de honte*

 _(J'ai pris Junjou Romantica parce que c'est un des yaoi les plus connus, si vous vous demandez ! XD)_

* * *

 **Le vol de bonbons tourne mal !**

Gaster : *tranquillement en train de lire son journal*

Ryuga enfant : *fais du bruit dans la cuisine* Ryuto, chuuut !

Gaster : Ryuga ? C'est toi ? *se lève*

Ryuga enfant : E-euh oui !

Gaster : *entre dans la cuisine* Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ryuga enfant : *a sa télékinésie activée sur le pot à bonbons* R-rien papa ! ^^'

Gaster : *soupire* Ryuga, on en déjà parlé. Je ne t'interdis pas de manger des bonbons, mais là on va bientôt passer à table.

Ryuga enfant : Ou-oui, pardon papa…

Gaster : *prend le pot de bonbons, auquel Ryuto est en fait accroché sans qu'il le voit* J'ai des limites Ryuga, et tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'il se passe quand tu franchis ces limites. Les bonbons, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, et en plus tu en as déjà mangé une belle poignée ce matin. Tu ferais mieux de boire du lait, c'est bon pour tes os.

Ryuga enfant : *regarde Ryuto discrètement et hoche la tête*

Ryuto enfant : *toujours accroché au pot*

Gaster : D'ailleurs, je vais mettre les bonbons à un endroit où tu ne pourras pas les atteindre. *téléporte le pot de bonbons dans le Void*

Ryuto enfant : *se retrouve téléporté avec le pot* Huh ?

Ryuga enfant : *se décompose sur place*

Gaster : Bon, va mettre la table maintenant. Au fait, où est ton petit frère ?

Ryuga enfant : B-bah… E-euh… Tu vas rigoler papa, c'est drôle comme histoire… ^^'

* * *

 **Toujours écouter papa Gaster !**

Ryuga enfant : *regarde son verre de lait d'un mauvais œil*

Ryuto bébé : *tète son biberon dans sa chaise haute*

Gaster : *fait la vaisselle* Ryuga, bois ton lait ! Sinon, ton frère va finir par devenir plus grand que toi.

Ryuga enfant : *repousse son verre* Nan.

 _Bien des années plus tard…_

Ryuto : *est maintenant un tout petit peu plus grand que Ryuga* Nyhehehe ! ^^

Ryuga : Et merde…

Gaster : Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? -_-

* * *

 **Entre Chris et Gaster, c'est pas forcément le grand amour…**

Ryuga et Kyoya : *face à face*

Chris : *juste derrière Kyoya et fait un doigt à Gaster* Alors Gaster, ça va comment au Core ? _(Le Core c'est le Noyau hein ! n_n)_

Gaster : *juste derrière Ryuga et fait aussi un doigt à Chris* Très bien. Et toi, p'tit enculé ?

Ryuga : …

Kyoya : Toi aussi tu les entends, hein ?

Ryuga : Ouaip.

Kyoya : T'es aussi désespéré que moi, pas vrai ? -_-'

Ryuga : Peut-être même plus que toi, parce qu'en plus c'est mon père…

* * *

 **Kyoya est un gros sadique, mais il reste quand même sympa**

Damian : *plein d'écorchures parce que Kyoya a fait une fin Neutre* Allez, tue-moi Kyoya !

Kyoya : *a le bouton MERCY et le bouton FIGHT devant lui*

Damian : Tue-moi j'te dis !

Kyoya : *sourire sadique*

Damian : *sourit aussi* Oui, voilà ! C'est ça !

Kyoya : *lève la main comme s'il allait appuyer sur le bouton FIGHT*

Damian : TUE-MOI !

Kyoya : *rabaisse sa main pour fouiller dans ses poches*

Damian : Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kyoya : *sort un gros bouquin*

Damian : Que… ?

Kyoya : *montre la couverture à Damian*

« Livre de blagues, pour une fantastique fin infinie ! »  
Par Ryuga

Damian : OH MON DIEU !

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : *raconte des blagues pourries à Damian avec un grand sourire*

Damian : Raaaaaaaah ! Je t'en supplie Kyoya, tue-moi ! Arrête ça ! TT_TT

Ryuga : *plus loin, en train d'essuyer une petite larme de fierté* Je suis tellement fier de ce gamin. J'ai été une super influence sur lui.

Gaster : *juste à côté de Ryuga* Mon Dieu, c'est terrifiant… é_è

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Il est vraiment cool comme perso Gaster !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, dommage que Toby Fox fasse comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! C'est frustrant XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon sinon, tes vacances se passent bien ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, ça va pour l'instant ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas trop stressée pour les résultats du Bac ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah un peu, mais je pense que je l'ai ! Par contre, je sais pas si j'aurai une mention ^^'_**

 ** _Chris : C'est du bonus la mention, t'inquiète pas pour ça !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, je sais ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu vas bouger ou pas ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah je sais pas, c'est la grande inconnue ça ! Mais bref. Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! ^^_**


	37. Bonus final : Grand vrac !

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Putain mais vous êtes vraiment la pire bande de relous de l'univers ! Je vous hais ! è_é_**

 ** _Chris : Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui on a réussi à lui enlever sa mitaine ! Et il y avait rien sur sa main…_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, enfin ça a fait un bruit métallique quand sa mitaine est tombée !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Foutez-moi la paix ! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : *le regarde avec un petit sourire*_**

 ** _Moi : De toute façon, on a autre chose à foutre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier chapitre d'UnderBey !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Cette fic a eu plus de chapitres bonus que de chapitres normaux !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah oui, mais en même temps Undertale est un jeu qui a un fandom très actif ! Et le jeu en lui-même est pas si long à finir._**

 ** _Chris : Je suis triste… Adieu mes aventures de narrateur chiant !_**

 ** _Moi : Oh, ça va aller ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va vous plaire je pense, chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pour la dernière fois, Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni Undertale._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'vais me faire un café, vous m'avez cassé les couilles._**

 ** _Chris : Oh là là, mais qu'il est susceptible !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah c'est Kyo hein ! XD_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : C'est vrai que les parents de Ryuga, tel que je les imagine, sont super cools ! Surtout sa mère ! J'ai une idée très précise d'elle, si seulement je savais dessiner… ^^'  
Pour Ren, ça vient effectivement de Bakugan : Les Envahisseurs de Gundalia ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il a un air de ressemblance avec Ryuga ! XD Pour Sonya, ça vient de Saint Seiya Omega ! C'est le nom de la fille de Mars et c'est la martienne (pas chevalier hein) du Frelon ! Voilà ! n_n  
P.S : Rien à voir, mais j'ai enfin assez de thune pour m'acheter TOUS les tomes de My Hero Academia ! Pour l'instant j'en suis qu'au 10, mais dès que j'ai le temps je complète la collection ! Je me demande où je vais encore ranger tout ça tiens… XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Zoro, y a toujours Marius qui veut te parler… Zoro : *fait un doigt d'honneur* Moi : -_-' Sanji : Fais attention quand même, elle pourrait s'énerver é_è Zoro : Mais oui, c'est ça. Moi : …)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, ils y vont, et Kyoya est en maillot de bain mais pas Ryuga ! Frustration ! XD  
_** ** _Bah voilà, je viens de le dire pour les références des prénoms ! XD  
Le chapitre du mariage, je me marre rien que d'y penser ! XD_**

 ** _Suzaku : Eh bien, bonjour lecteur fantôme ! Je suis ravie que tu me laisses une review ! n_n  
Pour Ren, bonne réponse ! C'est aussi mon personnage préféré. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une fic sur lui, faudrait que je regarde de nouveau Bakugan : Les Envahisseurs de Gundalia, parce que ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai regardé quand même ! XD  
En tout cas, merci pour les compliments ! Ça me fait plaisir ! n_n_**

* * *

 _Et oui, c'est aujourd'hui le grand final ! Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait… Fallait bien que ça se termine. Pour fêter dignement la fin de ces belles aventures, voici un grand vrac de bons gros délires. Tout le monde est invité à la fête ! Enjoy !_

 **Comment Kyoya a VRAIMENT atterri dans l'Underground**

 _Dans un orphelinat du monde humain…_

Kyoya : *en train de lire*

Gamin random 1 : Hé, vous avez déjà entendu parler du Mont Ebott ?

Gamin random 2 : Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu les rumeurs !

Gamin random 3 : Il parait que personne n'en revient jamais.

Gamin random 1 : *ricane* Je parie que même Kyoya en serait pas capable.

Gamin random 3 : C'est un pleurnichard en même temps !

Gamin random 2 : *se marre*

Kyoya : *lâche son bouquin* Je ne vous laisserai pas ternir ma fierté fragile d'orphelin ! è_é

 _Plus tard, au Mont Ebott…_

Kyoya : *se prend une racine dans les pieds et tombe dans le trou qui mène à l'Underground* Et meeeeeeeeerde !

 _Des heures de jeu et une fin Pacifiste plus tard…_

Kyoya : *debout dans la voiture de sport de Ryuto, avec tout le monde* Hé les salopes ! Devinez qui a été adopté !

Les trois gamins : O_O

* * *

 **Après un épisode de Game Theory…**

Ryuga et Ryuto : *font la fusion de Dragon Ball* FUUUUUUSION !

Gaster : *apparait à leur place dans un énorme nuage de fumée* Je suis enfin de retour !

 _Plus tard…_

Kyoya : Ryuga ? Ryuga, t'es où ? C'est pas drôle, j'ai passé la Barrière et t'es pas là…

Gaster : *arrive dans le dos de Kyoya* Humain…

Kyoya : *sursaute*

Gaster : Ne sais-tu pas comment accueillir un nouvel ami ? Retourne toi, et check moi un coup.

Kyoya : *se retourne au ralenti et check la main squelettique de Gaster*

Gaster : n_n

Kyoya : *totalement largué*

Gaster : Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette nouvelle timeline, humain. Après avoir visionné un épisode de Game Theory, Toby Fox a décidé de faire une mise à jour du fichier de FUN. Donc adieu Ryuga, adieu Ryuto, et bonjour W.D. Gaster ! Et maintenant humain, je vais te capturer ! Nyhehe !

Kyoya : Euuuuuuuuuuh… J'peux RESET ou… ?

Damian : *à côté de Kyoya* Je n'sais pas…

* * *

 **Question existentielle**

Hikaru : *en train de cuisiner*

Kyoya : Hé, maman chèvre ! J'ai une question.

Hikaru : *se retourne* Oui, mon enfant ? ^^

Kyoya : Comment on fait les bébés monstres ?

Hikaru : Oh ! Eh bien… C'est compliqué, il y a plusieurs types de monstres… Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu devrais aller demander à tous tes amis.

Kyoya : Okay !

 _Chez Dynamis…_

Kyoya : Dynamis !

Dynamis : Oui ?

Kyoya : Comment ils naissent les monstres flammes comme toi ?

Dynamis : C'est très simple. On prend une allumette, on la craque sur notre tête et ça fait un bébé monstre flamme.

Kyoya : Ah ouais, carrément. Vous pouvez faire des bébés quand vous voulez en fait, même pas besoin d'être deux.

Dynamis : Exactement.

Kyoya : Merci pour l'info !

Dynamis : *sourit* Je t'en prie.

 _Chez Dashan…_

Kyoya : Dashan ! Mei-Mei ! Comment ils naissent les monstres poissons et les monstres reptiles ?

Dashan : *saoulé de la question* Dans des œufs, crétin.

Kyoya : Oh… Comme dans le monde des humains en fait…

Mei-Mei : V-Voilà, tout simplement !

Kyoya : J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu…

Dashan : Ouais bah on s'en tape ! Casse-toi maintenant !

Kyoya : Merci, sympa…

Mei-Mei : ^^'

 _Chez Ryuga et Ryuto…_

Kyoya : Les gars ! Comment ils naissent les bébés squelettes ?

Ryuto : Eh bien c'est très simple, humain ! Nous venons de… *écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne sait pas*

Kyoya : Oui… ?

Ryuto : Ryuga ! D'où viennent les bébés squelettes ?

Ryuga : À vrai dire, je n'sais pas bro… Nous sommes les deux seuls squelettes que je connaisse.

Ryuto : On vient forcément de quelque part !

Kyoya : *se retient de rire*

* * *

 **La chaussette qui rend fou**

Ryuga : *tranquille dans sa chambre*

Ryuto : *entre dans la chambre en faisant claquer la porte* RYUGA, ESPÈCE DE FILS DE PUTE ! è_é

Ryuga : Oui ?

Ryuto : Ramasse ta chaussette ! è_é

Ryuga : Non.

Ryuto : Fais-le ! è_é

Ryuga : *rampe vers sa chaussette* Okay.

Ryuto : Allez, ramasse-la ! è_é

Ryuga : *touche sa chaussette sans la ramasser* Okay.

Ryuto : *chope Ryuga et le lance sur sa chaussette* RAMASSE-LA ! è_é

Ryuga : *reste en suspension dans l'air au-dessus de sa chaussette*

Ryuto : …Non mais comment tu fais ça ?!

Ryuga : Je sais pas bro, ça me fait flipper !

* * *

 **Toucher le bouton**

Chris : *devant le bouton FIGHT et le touche* Toucher l'bouton !

Ryuga : *enlève sa main du bouton* Non, ne touche pas le bouton.

Chris : Mais…mais… *touche le bouton avec son autre main* Toucher l'bouton !

Ryuga : *enlève son autre main* Nope !

Chris : Okay…

Ryuga : *lâche les mains de Chris*

Chris : Du coup, je vais juste regarder le bouton !

Ryuga : C'est bien gamin.

Chris : *repose ses mains sur le bouton* Et le toucher un petit peu, okay ? ^^

Ryuga : Sérieusement gamin ? -_-

* * *

 **Comment Kyoya fait pour aller à l'école tous les jours**

 _Lundi_

Élèves random : *discutent dans la cour avant le début des cours*

Damian : *sort du sol avec Kyoya et le pousse*

Kyoya : *se ramasse par terre*

Élèves random : … ?

Kyoya : *se relève et enlève la terre sur ses vêtements* Merci de m'avoir emmené, Damian !

Damian : *sourire moqueur* De rien, saleté d'humain ! *se renfonce dans le sol*

Kyoya : *va tranquillement jusqu'à sa salle de cours*

Élèves random : Ce mec a des problèmes… -_-

 _Mardi_

Élèves random : *pareil que la veille*

Kyoya : *assis sur le porte-bagage d'un vélo* C'est cool de m'emmener ! Mais sérieux Dashan, tu galères vraiment pas à pédaler ?

Dashan : *pédale tranquillou* AH ! Bien sûr que non ! J'suis un athlète moi !

Mei-Mei : *aussi sur le porte-bagage* O-ouais, mais Kyoya et moi o-on pèse un peu lourd à deux, non ?

Dashan : Absolument pas !

Kyoya : Ah ça y est, on y est ! *descend du vélo*

Dashan : Passe une bonne journée, punk !

Mei-Mei : O-oui, et à ce soir ! n_n

Kyoya : *va jusqu'à sa salle de cours*

Élèves random : *se marrent tous dans son dos*

 _Mercredi_

Élèves random : *attendent patiemment Kyoya dans l'optique de se foutre de sa gueule*

Ryuto : *arrive devant l'école en faisant un drift à la Fast and Furious* Et voilà Kyoya, on est arrivés ! n_n

Kyoya : *descend de la voiture* Merci Ryuto !

Ryuto : À ce soir, humain ! Le Grand Ryuto te souhaite une bonne journée, nyhehehe !

Kyoya : *sourit et va jusqu'à sa salle de cours*

Élèves random : O_o

 _Jeudi_

Élève random 1 : Je me demande ce qu'il va encore nous faire aujourd'hui l'autre…

Élève random 2 : J'sais pas, mais c'est clair qu'il est pas normal.

Élève random 3 : Hé, regardez ! Il y a une limousine devant l'école ! O_o

Élève random 2 : Hein ? Une limousine ?!

Élève random 1 : Mais que… ?!

Kyoya : *sort de la limousine* C'est super confortable une limousine, c'est vraiment le grand luxe ! Merci de m'avoir emmené, King !

King : *en costard* Je t'en prie, darling !

Kyoya : *va jusqu'à sa salle en sifflotant joyeusement*

Élèves random : Ah l'bâtaaaaaaard…

 _Vendredi_

Élèves random : *attendent de voir comment Kyoya va arriver aujourd'hui*

Ryuga : *se téléporte devant le portail*

Kyoya : *accroché à Ryuga* Une fois sur deux, tes téléportations me collent un vertige de ouf…

Ryuga : C'est le temps de t'habituer. Moi ça fait des années que je fais ça, donc évidemment que je me suis habitué !

Kyoya : *s'avance* Bon, j'y vais moi.

Ryuga : *le retient par le bras* Hé ho, t'oublies pas un truc là ?

Kyoya : *se retourne et sourit innocemment* Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

Ryuga : *tire Kyoya vers lui et l'embrasse*

Élèves random : …

Ryuga : *rompt le baiser* Voilà, là tu peux y aller.

Kyoya : *ricane* À ce soir.

Ryuga : *sourit et se téléporte à nouveau*

Kyoya : *sautille pratiquement jusqu'à sa salle de classe*

Élèves random : Putain, il a trop de bol…

* * *

 **Le genre, c'est surfait !**

Humain : Es-tu du genre masculin ou féminin ?

Kyoya : Bah…j'suis du genre humain !

Humain : Mais qu'est-ce tu es ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

Kyoya : J'suis un adolescent !

Humain : *exaspéré* Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon ?!

Kyoya : *sort des lunettes de soleil de nulle part pour les mettre* De la DÉTERMINATION !

Humain : J'abandonne…

Kyoya : Héhéhéhé.

* * *

 **Quand Lust trouve plus fort que lui**

Fresh Ryuga : *en train de faire des figures sur son skate*

Lust Ryuga : *plus loin* Putain, c'est qui lui ?

Lust Ryuto : J'en ai aucune idée.

Lust Ryuga : J'ai bien envie de me le faire ~

Lust Ryuto : Ryuga, tu t'es déjà tapé beaucoup de trucs bizarres dans ta vie, mais là je te déconseille fortement de faire ça.

Lust Ryuga : J'y vaiiis ! ~

Lust Ryuto : Ryuga, non !

Lust Ryuga : Ryuga, oui !

Lust Ryuto : Bordel…

Lust Ryuga : *s'approche de Fresh* Hum… Salut mec.

Fresh Ryuga : *prend son skate à la main* Hey what's up my fresh bro ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi en ce raddastic day ?

Lust Ryuga : *pense* Ce mec est vraiment bizarre…

Fresh Ryuga : *remet ses lunettes YOLO en place*

Lust Ryuga : J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Fresh Ryuga : Ah oui ?

Lust Ryuga : *regard ultra lubrique* Ça te dit de passer du bon temps avec moi ? ~

Fresh Ryuga : Alors là, même pas en rêve bro !

Lust Ryuga : Et pourquoi ça ? ~

Fresh Ryuga : *enlève ses lunettes, révélant un regard de pur psychopathe* Parce que si tu me touches, je te jure que je t'arrache la queue pour te la foutre là où je pense et tu cracheras du sperme et du sang pendant un mois !

Lust Ryuga : *flippe à mort*

Fresh Ryuga : *remet ses lunettes et saute sur son skate* J'te revoie sur le flip-flop ! n_n

Lust Ryuga : *toujours mort de trouille*

 _(Oui, il y a eu un léger craquage ! XD)_

* * *

 **Il ne faut pas se moquer de Yu**

 _(Précision : quand on donne assez d'argent à Temmie, elle va à l'université et se retrouve avec un chapeau de diplômé typique des USA ! C'était son objectif ! ^^)_

Yu : *avec son chapeau de diplômé* 192 PO ! Méééé ! Ven moa ce bâton siiteuplait ! é_è

Kyoya : Hum, nope, j'pense pas ! *se met de dos et glousse de manière moqueuse*

Yu : *prend une expression sérieuse d'un seul coup* C'est bon, t'as fini de te foutre de ma personne ?

Kyoya : *se retourne avec un air surpris*

Yu : T'as bien rigolé ? Oh, haha, très drôle ! JE SUIS CELUI QUI POSSÈDE UN DIPLÔME ! è_é

Kyoya : *flippe*

Yu : *air menaçant* Tu vas le regretter.

 _Plus tard…_

Yu : *a récupéré le bâton de Kyoya et lui fait coucou* Boiiiiiiii ! n_n

Kyoya : *en position fœtale avec un air traumatisé*

* * *

 **Empêcher Chris de faire des conneries, c'est facile si on connaît l'astuce !**

Chris : *s'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton FIGHT*

Kyoya : Chris, non !

Chris : Hahaha, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Kyoya !

Kyoya : *sort une plaquette de chocolat* Chriiiis ! Tu veux le chocolat ?

Chris : *se fige et regarde le chocolat*

Kyoya : *secoue la plaquette* Tu en veuuux ?

Chris : *appuie précipitamment sur le bouton MERCY et arrache la plaquette des mains de Kyoya* Voilà, t'es content ? Donne-moi ça maintenant !

Kyoya : *ricane* Oui, je suis content oui.

* * *

 **Le monde extérieur**

Kyoya : *en train de faire un bouquet de fleurs pour Hikaru*

Ryuga : *tourne la tête et constate que le soleil se couche* Kyoya, on va devoir rentrer ! Il se fait tard.

Kyoya : Non ! Pas tout de suite ! Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Ryuga : Quelque chose ? Okay, mais vite alors.

Kyoya : *attrape la main de Ryuga et le tire en courant au sommet du Mont Ebott*

Ryuga : H-hé ! Je sais que j'ai dit de faire vite, mais m'arrache pas la main non plus !

Kyoya : *s'arrête au sommet et se retourne vers Ryuga* Maintenant, assis-toi.

Ryuga : … ? Bon, okay. *s'assoit par terre*

Kyoya : *s'assoit aussi*

Ryuga : Et maintenant ?

Kyoya : Maintenant, on attend. Ah, et ferme les yeux !

Ryuga : Tu prépares un sale coup ou quoi ?

Kyoya : Mais non ! Allez, fais ce que je dis.

Ryuga : *hausse les épaules et ferme les yeux*

Kyoya : *sourit et finit son bouquet*

 _Beaucoup plus tard…_

Ryuga : *toujours les yeux fermés* Euh, Kyoya ? On va rester là encore longtemps ? Hikaru va finir par s'inquiéter pour nous si elle nous voit pas revenir…

Kyoya : C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Ryuga : *ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il fait nuit* Donc ? Tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

Kyoya : *sourit* Lève la tête.

Ryuga : *lève la tête et voit le ciel étoilé parfaitement dégagé* Woah…

Kyoya : Ça change du « ciel » de l'Underground, pas vrai ?

Ryuga : C'est…c'est magnifique.

Kyoya : Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ?

Ryuga : Ouais, carrément.

Kyoya : *sourit*

Ryuga : *ramène son regard vers Kyoya* Décidément humain, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant.

* * *

 **Chris aime beaucoup TROP le chocolat**

Gingka : Euh Chris, faut que je te parle…

Chris : *de dos*

Gingka : Je crois que tu manges beaucoup trop de chocolat. Il faudrait que tu te calmes et…

Chris : *se retourne avec du chocolat dans la bouche et une tête de psychopathe*

Gingka : AAAAAAH ! J'ai rien dit, d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Je te laisse tranquille ! O_o

* * *

 **Mégalovania, l'OST préférée de tout le monde ! Vraiment tout le monde…**

Kyoya : *arrive dans le Hall du Jugement, la Dague Émoussée à la main*

Ryuga : *l'attendait*

Kyoya : *le fixe avec ses yeux devenus violets*

Ryuga : C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent… En des jours comme ça, les gosses comme toi…

Kyoya : *baisse la tête*

Ryuga : *enflamme son œil gauche* …Devraient brûler en Enfer !

Kyoya : *serre sa dague*

Ryuga : *déclenche Mégalovania*

Kyoya : *balance sa dague* OH MON DIEU, c'est la musique !

Ryuga : … ?

Kyoya : *se met à faire de l'air-guitare sur l'air de Mégalovania*

Ryuga : *l'explose à coup de Gaster Blaster* …Espèce de taré.

* * *

 **Tsubasa est un punching-ball…**

Tsubasa : *en train de réparer le toit de sa maison*

Chris : *monte sur le toit et s'assoit derrière lui*

Tsubasa : *se retourne* Oh, salutations Chris ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? n_n

Chris : *pousse Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : *tombe du toit* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Chris : *se penche en avant pour regarder où il est tombé*

Hikaru : *tient Tsubasa dans ses bras* CHRIS ! Tu ne peux pas pousser les gens du toit comme ça ! è_é

Chris : Et pourquoi pas ?

Tsubasa : *à moitié assommé* T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Aaaaah…

* * *

 **Quand Ryuga fait mumuse avec sa télékinésie**

Kyoya : *assis à table*

Hikaru : *lui sert une part de tarte* Et voilà ! ^^

Kyoya : Merci !

Hikaru : *sort de la cuisine* Si tu me cherches, je suis dans le jardin.

Kyoya : *prend son couteau et sa fourchette et s'apprête à manger*

Tarte : *s'envole et part de la cuisine*

Kyoya : Bah… ? Mais reviens petite part de tarte ! *lui court après*

Tarte : *fuit Kyoya*

Kyoya : Revieeeeens ! J'ai faim moi !

Tarte : *arrête de s'enfuir mais s'envole haut*

Kyoya : *saute pour essayer de l'atteindre* Maiiiiiiis ! :'(

Ryuga : *planqué derrière un mur* Putain de merde, c'est trop mignon. Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée.

* * *

 **Lutter contre le froid**

Kyoya : *se balade à Snowdin avec Ryuga, mort de froid*

Ryuga : Gamin ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Kyoya : *tourne la tête*

Canisse et Canibelle : *se tiennent la main*

Kyoya : *les voit et regarde ensuite sa main et celle de Ryuga*

Ryuga : …Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Kyoya : J-je peux te tenir la main s'il te plait ?

Ryuga : Tu veux me prendre la main ? *pense* Quel gamin bizarre… *lui tend la main*

Kyoya : *prend sa main dans la sienne*

Ryuga : C'est bon ? Tout va bien et tout ?

Kyoya : *grelotte encore plus*

Chris : Sa main est gelée jusqu'aux os…

Ryuga : Je ne suis pas certain de ce que tu voulais vraiment, Kyoya…

* * *

 **Les fleurs d'écho**

Kyoya : *devant une fleur d'écho*

Chris : C'est une fleur d'écho. Elle répète en boucle la dernière chose qu'elle a entendue. Encore et encore.

Kyoya : *semble avoir une idée*

 _Chez Ryuto et Ryuga…_

Ryuto : *vient à la porte parce qu'on a toqué* Qui est-ce ? Mais que…

Fleur d'écho : *déposée par Kyoya en cadeau*

Ryuto : Oh, une fleur d'écho ! n_n

 _Plus tard…_

Fleur d'écho de Ryuto : *posée sur la table* Ryuga, cesse de raconter tes blagues stupides ! Ryuga ! Mais où est donc passé ce mou de la rotule ?

 _Chez Dashan…_

Fleur d'écho de Dashan : Bien essayé punk, bien essayé.

Dashan : *sourit*

 _Dans le labo de Mei-Mei…_

Fleur d'écho de Mei-Mei : M-Mignon ! D-Doit lui téléphoner…

Mei-Mei : *rougit*

 _Chez Hikaru…_

Fleur d'écho d'Hikaru : Oh, mon enfant ! Je t'aime aussi.

Hikaru : *sourire attendri*

 _Dans la cours du Château…_

Tsubasa : *arrose ses fleurs en pleurant*

Fleur d'écho de Tsubasa : *parle avec la voix de Gingka* Je t'aime papa.

 _Quelque part dans l'Underground…_

Fleur d'écho de Damian : Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, hein ?

Damian : *renverse la fleur en rougissant de honte*

 _Dans un endroit très reculé dans l'Underground…_

Gaster : *regarde sa fleur d'écho*

Fleur d'écho de Gaster : *parle en Wingding pour lui dire des choses gentilles*

Gaster : *sourit et rougit*

 _Chez Masamune…_

Fleur d'écho de Masamune : *dit des choses gentilles*

Masamune : *rougit*

King : *tient sa propre fleur d'écho sous le bras* Oh, tu en as une aussi Mumu ? ^^

Masamune : *fait oui de la tête en souriant*

 _Au village Yu…_

Fleur d'écho de Yu : Hoiiiiiiiiii ! Je sui Yu ! Je tem peutite fleuur !

Yu : n_n

 _Retour du côté de Kyoya…_

Kyoya : *assis au bord de l'eau, dans un champ de fleur d'écho de Waterfall*

Ryuga : *s'approche de lui*

Fleurs d'écho autour de Kyoya : *répètent en boucle « Je t'aime »*

Ryuga : *rougit*

Kyoya : *se retourne avec les joues un peu rouges aussi* Ryuga… Ça te dit d'aller manger chez Dynamis ?

Ryuga : *sourit* Ah… Tu me connais trop bien, gamin. Avec plaisir.

Kyoya : C'est un rencard, alors.

Ryuga : *prend la main de Kyoya et le téléporte avec lui*

Fleur d'écho : C'est un rencard, alors.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, this is the end…_**

 ** _Chris : Snif !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sens le pavé arriver…_**

 ** _Moi : Presque 2 700 vues sur cette fic… Woah, je pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant cette fic crossover ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous l'ayez appréciée, c'était un gros projet ! Maintenant, et bien la vie continue et je me mets au travail pour la fic qui va la remplacer ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Je serai dedans ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euh…sûrement oui, mais tu seras pas souvent là si c'est ça que tu demandes._**

 ** _Chris : Maieuh…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tss…_**

 ** _Moi : Tu boudes toujours ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : OUI !_**

 ** _Moi : XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel en souriant*_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà, faut bien que ça se termine un jour ! Merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui ont lu, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui ont fav et/ou follow, et si j'ai pu faire découvrir Undertale à certains, alors je suis doublement fière de moi ! ^^_**

 ** _Chris : Bon, on se retrouve mercredi du coup ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, pour info, mercredi je vais poster dans la soirée au lieu de poster vers midi ! Je serai en Vendée toute la journée ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pour faire quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Du shopping mon cher ! Et même que je vous embarque !_**

 ** _Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Et merde…_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, râlez pas ! Il y a pas que des trucs que pour les filles hein !_**

 ** _Chris : Ouais mais bon…_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour pour ce dernier chapitre et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Chris : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**


End file.
